


Can't Make You Love Me

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Work In Progress, seriously like a super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 334,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: In the time it took Cody and Randy from meeting each other again in WWE to finally entering a relationship, it took six years. Six long years of them dating and fucking other people, six long years of arguing and bickering, six long years of romantic and sexual tension but eventually it happened.With Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes, no time is too long and no distance is too far.





	1. Fire In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AKA How much would things change in a world where Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton are in love with each other?
> 
> So Randy and Cody have been my OTP for... god knows how long, and I've had so many headcanons for the both of them. But it's only until now that I actually sat down to put it all together in a fanfiction. Randy and Cody have a lot of history and all of that will be detailed in this very fanfiction which also means there's going to be a lot of chapters and a lot of content.
> 
> It's going to be an incredibly long ride with these two.

**July 2** **nd** **, 2016**

 

Cody smiles as he crosses his arms on top of the stone fence to overlook the fountains below him. Soon, he's joined by his new husband, doing the exact same thing right next to him. So far, their wedding has been nothing but beautiful, and Cody can't imagine a more perfect day – being married to the man he loves more than anything else, in front of all their loved ones. As much as they love their loved ones, however, they need a bit of a break from all the excitement so the both of them decided to come out here, into the garden area. Just the two of them, the relaxing sounds of this fountain, and the birds chirping in the nearby trees.

 

“So... looks like we're officially married now.” Randy comments, looking over to Cody. “You ever think this was gonna happen?”

Cody scoffs and shakes his head, looking up into the sky. “Before we got together? No. And even when we got together... no.” He admits, chuckling softly. Not like it was hard to admit either, considering the kind of person Randy is. Randy will even be the first to tell you that he thinks marriage is an archaic concept and doesn't get why people are in a rush to do it, but he seems to have made the exception for Cody. He always has.

“Yeah... same.” Randy chuckles, taking his arms off the fence and wrapping an arm around Cody's waist from the side. “But I think I'm gonna like being married to you. Waking up to you everyday, going to bed with you by my side, and spending every moment with you.”

“We do that already.”

“Yeah, but now you're my husband.” Randy reasons. “I feel like that gives everything we do now a bit more purpose. Cause everything I do, I do for you. Everything I do, it's to keep you by my side. To keep you happy, and to keep you mine.”

Cody smiles hugely and uncrosses his arms, pressing himself up against Randy's side and hugging him, head on his chest. He never would've thought he'd hear those words come out of Randy's mouth in a million years but Randy always manages to prove him wrong. He's a completely different person than from when they first met and though Cody loves both of them, he'd be lying if he said he didn't love this Randy Orton so much more – or rather Randy Orton-Rhodes.

 

“When did you learn to be so sweet?” Cody asks.

“Ever since we first met and you hated me.” Randy replies casually. “Figured if somebody as sweet as you couldn’t stand me, then I definitely had to make some changes.”

Cody laughs. “Oh yeah, I did hate you a lot back then, did I?”

He remembers it too, all too well. If you would've told Cody back then that Randy would become such an important person in his life, he'd laugh in your face. In his defense, a lot of people hated Randy back then – he wasn't always so nice. Even now, he still has those moments where he can be a total asshole but at least he's self aware.

“You hated me but I liked you _soooo_  much.” Randy hums, looking into the sky. “Not like that, not _yet,_ but I just remember being weirdly offended that you didn't like me. And I wanted your approval – I thought when we met again that you were gonna crush on me like you did when you were a kid-”

“First of all, I was like, a dumb six year old. You can't take anything I say at that age seriously.” Cody blushes, wrinkling his face when Randy leans down to kiss his cheek.

“You _did_  say you wanted to marry me though. Marry me and be my prince – you don't want me to take that seriously at all?”

 _“Most_ of what I said seriously.” Cody corrects himself. “But... now we're married. And I am your prince, I'd like to think.” He smiles, looking up at his new husband. “And I love my king more than anything or anybody else in the world.”

Randy smiles back, bringing up a hand to gently grab Cody's chin. “And I love my prince. May the king ask permission for a kiss from his lovely prince?”

Cody huffs a chuckle through his nose and looks down to Randy's lips, licking along his own. “Anything my king wants.”

Then they seal their lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, like they've done a million times before.

 

Though Cody and Randy's relationship hasn't always been so sweet. While Cody did crush on him as a little kid, he turned a 180 on Randy when he learned how much of an asshole he became. It took them some time before they became friends, and even more time until they became boyfriends – at least when they got engaged, it only took a few months for them to plan the wedding but it was a lot of waiting until then.

True love doesn't have a time limit though. True love can wait. You two might meet in the most extraordinary of circumstances. You two might be the complete opposites. You two might be vehemently against the idea of dating each other but true love always finds a way to circumvent this and make it all a reality. That's what makes this concept of love so _special._

In the time it took Cody and Randy from meeting each other again in WWE to finally entering a relationship, it took six years. Six long years of them dating and fucking other people, six long years of arguing and bickering, six long years of unresolved romantic tension but eventually it happened. A hell of a long time but it happened.

With Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes, no time is too long and no distance is too far.

* * *

**June 30** **th** **, 2007**

 

Cody sits in Vince McMahon's office, waiting patiently to meet the chairman of the WWE to discuss important business. Honestly, he's not sure why he's there. He's only been in their developmental territory for about a year and he thinks he has a lot more to improve on but he doubts he's here to be called up to the main roster. They'd never shove somebody onto the main roster unprepared! Right?

Though he supposes being on the main roster would have more perks. There're more ring veterans that Cody can actively learn from instead of wrestling other rookies such as himself and performing matches in front of a huge audience means instant feedback. And of course... the hot guys. Oh god, the hot guys! There's so many of them that Cody doesn't know where to begin! There's Batista, for one. He’s huge and gives off this daddy vibe. Then there's John Cena. He’s like the hot football jock. And Randy Orton... well, Randy's super hot, and would be the hottest of them all but he's also a super asshole from what Cody's heard so maybe he shouldn't think about Randy like that.

He hasn't thought about Randy like that in a long time... okay, only two years but still! Cody's made a lot of progress and he's no longer that starstruck kid who swept Randy's flaws under the rug for his dazzling good looks! He's an adult now and he certainly does not want Randy in that way anymore. In fact, he's actually kind of _scared_  of Randy now, knowing what he's capable of... what happens if he gets brought up to the main roster and accidentally spills food crumbs over Randy's bag and Randy yells at him? And Cody doesn't like it when people yell at him, he gets all nervous and starts crying and then Randy will yell at him for crying and Cody will cry some more and Randy will laugh at him and that’ll make Cody cry even _more_ and-

“Ahhh, Cody Rhodes!” Vince says with a smile, holding out his arms. “Hey, how's Dusty's boy doing!”

Phew! Vince is here to bring Cody out of his intrusive thoughts.

 

He smiles back in relief and stands up to hug the boss. “Great, thank you! Thanks for having me!”

“Anytime, I'm glad you could make it! It's actually really important why you're here today, go on, have a seat again.” Vince says before making it around to sit at his own desk. “And happy birthday, by the way. How old are ya, eighteen?”

“I'm twenty two, sir.” Cody confirms with a nod. It wouldn't be the first time somebody thought Cody was younger than he looked. He does have quite a bit of a babyface and his lisp helps to lead to that illusion – he wonders if he'll even be taken seriously on the roster with his good looks. He doesn't mean to be cocky but it's a genuine question. And not just his looks but his homosexuality, though Cody plans to keep that last thing a secret.

No explanation is needed as for why.

“Right, right, my mistake.” Vince clears his throat and clasps his hands on top of the desk. “Alright, Cody, here's the deal. Your dad is going to feud with Randy Orton.”

_What._

“Whether you know this or not, Randy's gimmick is a Legend Killer and your dad... is a legend. See?” Vince smiles, raising his eyebrows and looking at Cody expectingly.

“Uh... yes, yes. Go on.” Cody furrows his eyebrows in confusion. So Vince called Cody in here to tell him that they're feeding his dad to Donald Trump's redneck son? Uh, thanks.

“On July 2nd, the very next RAW, your dad is gonna have a backstage segment with Randy. This is the start but... that's where you come in.”

Cody's eyebrows raise high now at the implications of Vince sentence, which Vince notices as he nods and laughs.

“That's right, we're bringing you up to the main roster, kid! You and your dad are going to be feuding with Randy. Randy's just like you, learned directly from us and made it onto the main roster quickly so I think it'd be perfect to pair you two together! You're gonna learn a lot from him!”

Like how to get the most generic of tattoos? How to shit in the bag of a diva search contestant? But what should Cody even say? _“Ah, thanks for giving me a big push Vince, but I think I'm gonna stay down here longer!”_ No way! He'd be stupid to deny the offer, even though he knows it's better for him to continue to improve. That's not the main problem though.

No, the main problem is _Randy Orton._ Cody's first feud on RAW, the flagship show, and it's with this huge narcissistic asshole. Do they want Cody to die? Randy's gonna chew him up! And if Cody makes one little mistake? And it probably will happen considering he's still new, Randy's gonna go ballistic! That's what happens if you mess something up with Randy, you sleep with the fishes. Ugh, and it's worse when he realizes his dad previously agreed to this, otherwise Cody wouldn't be here right now! Everybody is unknowingly working against him thinking they're doing Cody a big favor!

Also, he wants to make it on his own without using the legacy of his family. But Cody's exhausted his internal monologue too much to continue venting.

 

So he puts on a smile, shows his teeth with that gap in the middle that makes him look even younger but maybe if Vince remembers how young Cody is, he'll cut him slack and have him feud with somebody else. Except he doesn't, just smiles back at him showing his own teeth. Cody stands up, holding out his hand for Vince to shake, and for Vince to throw him into the sharks.

“This is a huge honor, sir. I couldn't be happier and you won't be disappointed. Me and Randy are gonna put on a clinic.”

“That's what I like to hear!” Vince laughs and shakes Cody's hand, the both giving each other quite a good, hard shake. “You're gonna do great things, Cody! We all have a lot of faith in you! Now get out of here, enjoy your birthday!”

Cody will enjoy his birthday! The last birthday he'll ever have because he'll probably die before his twenty third. Tell Dusty and Goldy that Cody loves them.

“Oh, by the way – take this.” Vince takes out his wallet and pulls out a one hundred dollar bill, taking Cody's hand and shoving the bill into his palm. “Get yourself a nice birthday dinner. You deserve it! I'll see ya Monday, alright?”

“Alright sir, again, thank you for the opportunity!”

And then Cody's back out of his office, shoving the bill into his pocket with a sigh. At least he can enjoy a nice birthday dinner before he dies. You know, making it onto the main roster would've been fine if he didn't have to feud with _Randy Orton._ Cody feels like this is some sort of sick cruel joke. Maybe when he arrives to RAW, Vince will tell Cody who he's really feuding with instead.

 

He runs a hand back through his hair and walks down the hall until he bumps into one of the suits, muttering an apology until he hears one very familiar voice.

“Codes, you show up to my father's office and don't even say hey?”

“Shane!” Cody exclaims, looking up at Vince's son with a relieved smile and immediately throwing his arms around his neck. “Oh my god... you made my day so much. And – hey, how did you know I was in Vince's office?”

“Because I stalk you and your daily schedule.” Shane replies casually, rolling his eyes at Cody's scared look. “I'm his son. And I do work here, you know.”

“So you knew I was gonna be called up to the main roster.”

“I did, yes.”

“... and feuding with Randy Orton.”

Shane furrows his eyebrows, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You don't wanna feud with Randy Orton?”

“Not out loud!” Cody tells him, putting a finger to his lips. “What if Randy can hear you?”

Shane blinks a few times at Cody's theatrics, shaking his head with a sigh as he takes Cody's wrist. “C'mon, let's go to my office. You can tell Uncle Shane everything in there.”

“Oh, I thought you were my daddy.” Cody smirks, looking up at the older man with a suggestive eyebrow.

Yeah, he and Shane are sort of fucking around with each other. So? It's a long story but to make it short: Shane has a real nice, thick dick that he knows how to use and he's the absolutely _perfect_  guy for somebody who's inexperienced with guys like Cody is. He just hopes Shane doesn't completely ruin every other man for him because Cody _does_  intend to fuck with other guys in the future.

Unless Shane wants to date him. That’d be pretty nice, and he thinks it’d be cool to date the son of Vince McMahon but seriously, Shane’s an incredibly nice guy. He’s sweet and cares about all of the wrestlers and he was there for Cody when Cody needed to talk to somebody about his sexuality. Hard to believe he’s a McMahon after all… but uh, them dating isn’t gonna happen. Sometimes Cody fools himself into thinking it though, like when Shane’s kisses linger a bit longer than they should or how lately, they’ve been having more cuddle sessions at night. And _just_  that. Cody’s not complaining though. What they have now is fine.

 

Shane chuckles lowly, looking around to make sure there's no people before opening his office door. “Did you come to my dad's office for a meeting with him or for a meeting with my dick?”

“Can't it be both?”

Shane shrugs, closing the door behind them and locking it. “Guess you can have the best of both worlds. But we can have some fun _after_  you tell me what's going on. Don't you wanna be on the main roster?”

“I do, just... not now.” Cody crosses his arms, going over to Shane's desk and staring at his computer screen. Is that a six-sided ring he sees? What's he doing watching the competitor! There's none of WWE's ex stars either, it seems to just be some random AJ Styles match.

“You're watching AJ Styles matches? He's from TNA, your dad's gonna kill you.”

Shane swallows, rubbing the back of his neck. “He's uh... he's good. A good wrestler. I like him. We might hire him, you never know.”

It's a few seconds of silence before Cody shrugs. He doubts WWE will ever hire anybody from TNA, much less AJ Styles. No offense, he's good looking and really is a great wrestler, but WWE has this weird vendetta against other wrestling companies. They could possibly turn over a new leaf though... when Randy ceases to be an asshole. So never.

“Well, like I was saying... I feel like it's too soon." Cody says. "And I think they're only putting me up so early because Dusty's my father so it's like, nepotism. That might be fine for Randy but it's not fine for me.” He leans against Shane's desk, crossing his arms.

“You really don't like Randy, huh?” Shane comments, looking at Cody with amusement and leaning against the wall.

“He's a self entitled jackass who thinks everybody should know who he is and bow down to him because he's a third generation wrestler. I don't wanna be associated with somebody like that.”

_Not anymore._

“Okay, I know Randy isn't the... greatest person in the world, but he is a good wrestler.”

Cody stares at Shane, mouth parting open. “You're siding with him!” He's siding with... with this _snake!_ Shane of all people! Cody would think that with Shane sticking his dick in him and everything, they'd be on the same side but apparently not. It doesn't matter if Randy's a good wrestler! He's a dick! Cody refuses to separate the character from the person!

“Not entirely.” Shane says easily. “I’m just saying, he’s good at his job. But you’re a generational wrestler as well. Surely you can use that against him.”

“I don't wanna use my dad's name to make a name for myself. I wanna do it on my own-”

“That's not what I'm saying, hold on.” Shane backs up off the wall. “I'm saying that if Randy ever wants to cause trouble for you... you remind him that your dad is Dusty Rhodes. You're just as safe backstage as he is.”

“Ohh... so use Randy's own tactics against him?” Cody realizes. That's genius!

“Exactly.” Shane smiles, smoothing down his tie. “You'll be fine, you gotta give yourself more credit. You might be smaller than some of the guys backstage, and you're definitely a lot prettier and younger looking, but you got charisma. And from what I've seen in OVW, you're improving. Don't worry about Randy, they paired you two up for a reason.”

That's what everybody tells Cody. He has _charisma._ But what exactly does that mean? Cody feels like it's just a way to excuse everything else about him.

 

“Yeah, your dad says he had the same beginning as I did or... something.” Cody purses his lips.

“He kind of did. You guys are two sides of the same coin, I think. Randy's that evil side and you, well... you're the fun, cute, nice, sweet side.” Shane walks up to Cody and grabs onto his shoulders, thumbs gently rubbing circles.

“So... I'm the fun, cute side, huh?” Cody smirks, standing up straight and grabbing onto Shane's belt loops.

“Very fun and _very_  cute.” Shane says as he leans in to gently press their lips together. “How about you let your daddy take your mind off that mean Randy, huh?”

“Mmm, I have the best daddy.” Cody purrs as he undoes Shane’s belt, looking down between them. “I think he deserves to have my mouth around him, what do you think?”

“You on your knees right now would be the sexiest thing. Go on, baby boy, lemme see that mouth of yours get put to work.”

And then afterwards, they can use that one hundred Vince gave him to go out to dinner! Purely for business, because Cody is pretty sure Vince would have his head if he knew his son was fucking him. Only one of Vince's children are allowed to fuck a WWE superstar! Though it’s not like Cody’s fucking Shane for a push - no, he’s doing it because he _wants_  to fuck Shane.

Cody is very insistent on using his talent and talent alone to get ahead in WWE, but it's nice to know that he can use the sweet powers of nepotism to get out of trouble if he _absolutely_  needs to.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** , **2007**

 

As the cameras turn off, Randy comes back to Dusty and Cody with a smile, patting Dusty's shoulder.

“Hey Dream, sorry about the slap.”

“Business is business! Besides, my baby boy is gonna slap the hell out of ya next week anyways!” Dusty laughs and pats Cody's shoulder, looking over to him.

“Oh yeah, Cody! Hey man, congrats on making it to the main roster.” Randy says, holding out his hand for Cody to shake. Cody takes Randy's hand but doesn't give him a good shake – actually, it's rather weak but maybe the kid just doesn't know how to shake a hand! Cody seems fragile and sensitive just like he did when he was little... Randy wonders if he'll thrive on the main roster considering all the tough, hard personalities they have, Randy included.

“Thanks.” Cody says shortly, a polite smile.

“Ooooh boy, I remember when both of yous was kids! Randy, do ya remember? When your daddy dropped you off and you and Cody used to play with each other all the time, playin' with Cody's action figures and Cody, wh-what is it you'd tell Randy? Something about a prince...”

Cody blushes, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down. “I uh, I don't remember.”

“Oooh, I do!” Randy laughs, pointing at Cody. “Yeah uh, you'd call me your prince, right? And you'd hold my hand and ask to marry me.” He laughs again. Ahh, those were the days! Yeah, he and Cody used to be good friends when they were little kids. Dare Randy say it, Cody was pretty adorable too but now he's... well, Cody has definitely grown up. And that's all Randy is gonna say about that particular matter but aside from that, Cody really was a cool kid. He and Randy would play Super Mario together and build forts and it was nice to just let go and have _fun._

Plus, Cody had a ridiculously obvious crush on him and that was a big stroke to Randy's ego - a stroke that unknowingly continues to affect how he acts around others to this very day.

“I was also six years old and kids are known to say stupid things.” Cody speaks up, not laughing at all.

“Ahh, maybe. I thought it was pretty cute though.” Dusty chuckles. “Hey there, Codes, I'm gonna go catch up with some of the other wrestlers. I'll let ya be, alright?”

Then Dusty leaves to go down the hallway, already shaking hands with other wrestlers and catching up with them. God, he's such a people person! Unlike his son, Cody, who seems to refuse to talk to Randy at all. What gives? He used to just blab on to Randy allllll the time when he was little but he's just not fucking talking to him. Is it just Randy or does he feel some sort of... weird tension between him and Cody?

_What the fuck is this dick's problem?_

He furrows his eyebrows, watching Cody watch his father. He crosses his arms over his chest and steps forward to the younger man. “Hey, Cody... can I ask you something?” Randy asks.

“Hmm?” Cody turns around, looking Randy up and down. “What is it?”

“What's your problem?”

Cody's eyes widen and he laughs in disbelief. “Uh, what?”

“I can sense when people don't like me. So why don't you?” And why does Randy wanna know why Cody doesn't like him? It's not a big deal, it really isn't. It's just... Cody.

Cody purses his lips and nods, crossing his arms over his chest as well and looking Randy in the eyes, his own narrowed. “You wanna know why I don't like you?”

Randy narrows his eyes challengingly, staring into Cody's. “Enlighten me.”

“Hmm... why don't I like Randal Keith Orton-”

 _“Randy.”_ Randy tells him in a low, threatening voice. “It's Randy.” And Randal makes him sound old.

Cody chuckles. “Okay. _Randy,_  Well, Randy, you're boring, for one. And you're an asshole. You think you deserve to have everything handed to you because your daddy and your grand daddy were wrestlers too and you rage out on anybody who dares to even speak up against you-”

“Kinda like what I'll do to you right now?” Randy warns, getting right up in Cody's face, completely unaware of how close their mouths are. “Think you can get away with saying that to me? Let's see what Vince says.”

If Cody wants to play hardball, so will Randy! He's not gonna fucking take this shit lying down like he's some newbie, he's _Randy Orton._ Nobody fucks with him. He's done a very good job in solidifying that kind of reputation and he sure as hell isn't going to let Cody shatter all of that hard work.

“Actually, Vince isn't gonna do shit.” Cody reminds him. “See, my dad is a hall of famer too. And it helps too that my brother is Goldust. And you kinda need my dad for your feud right now and Vince, well, he's high on me so I'd rethink that if I were you. Maybe you can scare everybody else but you can't scare me, _Randy.”_ Cody's face is hard, cold, and it's obvious he isn't gonna back down.

Right. He's not just Cody. He's Cody Rhodes, son of the American Dream. And he incredibly hates Randy and even though Cody just listed a bunch of reasons why, Randy still doesn't get it. They haven't even met until tonight! And if Cody thinks Randy is a dick because of what they were like when they were kids, then Randy still doesn't get it because he was nothing but sweet to Cody back then. Like when Randy said he didn't feel like playing War with Cody’s action figures and Cody started crying and Randy agreed to do it just because he didn't wanna see him cry anymore. Come on, that's sweet! Randy is the sweetest motherfucker ever and he’ll beat up anybody who says otherwise!!

They haven't even properly met and he's already judging Randy based on some rumors and yeah, most of these rumors are true but... fine, maybe Cody has a bit of a point. But they're too far for Randy to back out now so he's gonna keep pushing through, even if Cody has a massive pair of balls.

 

Randy clenches his jaw, pulling his face away. “Yeah. Well... you won't make it far with that attitude.”

“Yet you somehow managed to make it far with yours.”

Randy pokes his tongue around in his cheek, the gears turning in his head for something to come back at Cody with.

“Well... at least I don't have a lisp.”

_Ha! Get him!_

“Even with a lisp, I can still cut a better promo than you ever could.”

_Damnit. Think of something else... what the hell is that sparkle on his nose? Is that a fucking piercing?_

“At least I don't have a dumb nose piercing.” Randy smirks.

“If you wanna go for looks, I can always go for your generic, white boy tattoos.” Cody fires back. “I guess you're not a white boy anymore though, considering how orange these spray tans have made you. Ooh, how about your terrible spray tans, actually? Or the fact that you wear about a gallon's worth of baby oil? But sure thing, _RK-Blows_ , my nose piercing is the worst out of all of those.” Cody scoffs, backing away.

_RK-BLOWS?_

“Randy... you're pathetic. This conversation is over and I have dinner plans with somebody who’s actually worth my time.” And before Randy can even think of something to insult Cody with, Cody's left Randy all alone and is making his way towards Shane McMahon on the other end of the hall, the both of them smiling at each other and shaking hands. What the fuck is he doing with Shane anyways? Most likely business but what business? What has Cody even done? Nothing.

Besides brutally tearing into Randy, that is.

 

“N-No, no! This conversation is over when I say it's over! So...” Randy huffs. “Conversation over!” He calls out after the younger man.

Did Cody just fucking call him RK-Blows?!? What the… how the… who the… what happened? Because Randy has no idea what just happened and he needs somebody to tell him! One minute he and Dusty Rhodes were laughing and talking and the next minute, Randy was in a very intense verbal fight with his youngest son, Cody. Randy didn't even know that Cody had it in him... he seems so nice! And so sweet! All he ever hears is how sweet Cody is, how much he cares about people, for fucks sake, you'd think Cody saves puppies from burning buildings everyday with this kind of talk.

Randy wants to hate him but he can't. Nobody's ever spoken to him like that before, and with such swiftness and confidence like Cody did.

However he feels about Cody, he knows one thing for certain – Cody's gonna thrive on the main roster just fine.

_Fucking dick._

* * *

**July 16th, 2007**

 

 

Where the fuck is Cody?! It's his first match tonight and so far, there's been _no_  planning whatsoever. This match not only reflects on Cody but Randy as well, as it showcases his ability to carry others to a good match. They only have around 5 minutes to wrestle but there's still a lot of work that can be done... only if Randy can fucking find Cody.

"Jesus christ, where is that dick?" Randy mumbles, quickly purveying the halls.

"Yo, who you lookin' for?" John asks as he hitches his WWE title higher on his shoulder.

"Fucking Cody..." He gnaws at his bottom lip, hands on his hips as he looks up and down the hall - still no sign. "We got a match later but we don't have any fucking spots planned and I think he's avoiding me."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Yeah, he's a huge douche."

John snorts and tips his hat higher on his head. "This is coming from you?"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't have time to joke around - have you seen him or not?"

"Nope." John shrugs. "You could always try catering, it's where you found him last week."

Yes, how can Randy forget! Cody slapped him _way_  too hard in their segment last week and he wasn't going to let Cody get away with it so he tore him a new one... or tried too, but Cody just waved him off like it didn't matter. He's immune to Randy's intimidation tactics and it's scary. How can some kid like Cody be impervious to the effect a _man_  like him has? It only adds to Randy's weird love/hate thing with him because he hates Cody for being a dick but he strangely respects him for having these big ass balls.

He'd respect Cody more if he could fucking _find him._

"Hey, there he is!" John smiles brightly, nodding down the hall. "Yo, Rhodes!"

There he is! He just finally decides to show up, huh? The show doesn't start for another hour but luckily, that means they have time to plan their match. They have time to make Cody look semi-decent and for Randy to look like some awesome guy doing his part in showing the new kid the ropes when really he's showing the new kid his _fists._

Actually no, he'd never fight Cody like that. He wants to yell at him but he doesn't wanna punch him in the face or anything. That's the love part of Randy's love/hate thing showing.

 

Cody perks his head up and looks over to the two, a cordial smile as he looks at John but then he sees Randy and his face instantly hardens - Randy's too. Their eyes bore into each other rather heatedly and they almost forget that John is in the hall with them until he speaks up.

"C'mere, Randy's been looking for you!" John ushers him over with his free hand.

Randy pokes his tongue around inside his cheek as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't say it like that." He mumbles.

"Like what?" John says softly, looking over to Randy as Cody makes his way down the hall.

"Like I'm excited to find him, like I got a crush or some shit. I wanna tear him apart."

"Do you now?" John waggles his eyebrows, yelping when Randy suddenly pushes him away.

"GO!!" Randy barks, shaking his head in pure bewilderment before he stomps down the hall to meet Cody halfway.

_If I had a dollar for every gay joke..._

 

"What do you want?" Cody asks, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip to the side. "Make it quick."

"We gotta plan our match tonight, can't be quick. Probably would be if you'd stop avoiding me-"

"If you really cared, you'd try to get me sooner." Cody smiles fakely, batting his eyelashes. "But nothing is ever your fault, isn't it?"

Randy chuckles lowly and shakes his head, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "So you are avoiding me then?"

"Way to dodge the question." Cody nods. "Yeah, I'm trying my best to avoid you but you always pop up, uninvited and unannounced."

"Can't avoid me forever." Randy tells him. "You're working with me now. You /have/ to deal with me, whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like it and-"

"I don't either but we're fucking stuck together until this feud is over with." Randy cuts him off and pokes his finger into his chest, getting right up into his face. "If you want a shitty first match, be my goddamn guest but don't come crying to me when you're stuck at the very bottom of the card forever." His voice is low and teeters on a dangerous edge, just like the rest of his actions - he could strike any moment. He won't but he needs to give that illusion of possibility.

Cody swallows and looks down to Randy's mouth, rolling his lips back. He takes in a deep breath and raises a hand over his chest, slowly running it back and forth over his pec before he looks up into Randy's eyes. Randy raises an eyebrow, almost as if to ask _"You think I'm joking?"_ and then he crosses his arms over his chest. He stands up straight and continues looking into Cody's eyes, the silence between them growing and growing and manifesting into this heavy, suffocating tension. It makes Randy wanna do something. He doesn't know what it is but he just wants to do... something to cut the tension short.

But all that needs to be done to cut the tension is talking, and Cody's the one who does the honors.

 

"Fine." Cody grumbles. "Where are we gonna go to practice?"

Randy rolls his eyes and nods his head down the hall. "Follow me."

Cody, 1. Randy, 1.

* * *

 

  **July 23rd, 2007**

 

So Randy and Cody have another match tonight. Surprisingly enough, Randy thinks they had a pretty nice match the first time around and though it’s obvious Cody is still green, he picks up on this stuff naturally - just like his father and brother. When he and Cody aren’t butting heads, they work quite well in the ring together and… he hates to say it, but they have a lot of chemistry. And they bounce well off each other, with Randy being the grumpy cynic to an otherwise naive ball of positivity. Randy wouldn’t call himself grumpy but his character on TV is. However, other people backstage might tell you he and his character are a lot alike.

There’s a reason why Randy doesn’t have many friends backstage.

Like most ways to hype a match, he and Cody are gonna do a promo beforehand. And last week, their promo got pretty heated… no words were spoken from either man to each other but they stared into each other’s eyes and you could just _feel_ the hatred that’s been spewing from these two ever since they first met. Except Randy doesn’t hate Cody. Cody might hate Randy but Randy doesn’t feel the same way. Cody has stood his ground ever since the first meeting whereas other guys might’ve gone back on their word so in a weird way, Randy actually respects him. Cody sticks to his guns and doesn’t budge. He’s stubborn… he’s a bit like Randy in those regards.

 

“Alright Randy, go on up and confront Cody… now!”

And then Randy walks up, his arm in the shot to grab Cody’s to turn him around so they were forced to face each other. The camera centers on the both of them and when he and Cody are in a side view like this, it really emphasizes the height difference - only four inches but in WWE, those four inches mean a lot.

Is Cody fucking smirking at him? God, he must love this. Being able to talk shit to Randy every week on camera… because in character, Cody’s the only one to keep fighting back against Randy. He must be real proud of himself.

Randy stares down into Cody’s eyes with a tranquil sort of fury in his own, continuing to let the tension rise before he speaks up. “Surely your father taught you a thing or two growing up but obviously… he didn’t teach you  _common sense.”_

“What do you know about what my father taught me?” Cody asks with incredulity.

Dusty obviously taught Cody how to be a sassy son of a bitch. Randy still can’t get that insult out of his mind… fucking RK-Blows. If it wasn’t directed at him, it’d actually be funny.

 

“I know I could’ve kicked your father’s face in last night!” Randy tells him in a stern tone, getting right in Cody’s face.

“Yeah, and why didn’t you?” Cody quickly fires back.

“Why didn’t I? Pity, pity for you _and_  your father-”

“Pity!?” Cody exclaims. “Pity’s not the reason you didn’t kick my father, Dusty Rhodes, last night. The reason… is simple.” And then he gets right in Randy’s face, glancing down at his lips before he looked up into his steel blue eyes.

_”You’re afraid.”_

Yeah, Randy’s real afraid of some pretty boy with a nose piercing… did he just call Cody pretty? Well, he is. So? Whatever, Randy isn’t afraid of him! He isn’t afraid of anybody!

Randy’s tongue pokes around in his cheek and he takes in a deep breath, looking away from the younger man and off to the side like his character was thinking about what to say next. It’s a few seconds more, these precious seconds giving the audience time to take in what they’ve been talking about and make their own assumptions.

 

“The only person… that should be… _afraid_  here, Cody… is you.” Randy tells him, giving Cody a pointed look. “Cause tonight in that ring, I’m gonna do things to you that require _serious consequence.”_

Who wrote that? It sounds so… _questionable._ And earlier in the year, John Cena’s character already called him out for his homoerotic tendencies! What are the writers trying to do with Randy? And why with Cody of all people? Randy guesses if he had to be with a guy though, it’d be Cody. He’s pretty. Has some pretty lips. Maybe if… oh no. No, no, no, Randy can’t let himself go down that rabbit hole. No, Randy is _not_  gonna be with a guy in any fashion. Especially _not_  Cody.

“Now if you wanna back out…” Randy steps back, holding out his arms.”If you wanna back out, I understand. I’ll let you leave with what little dignity you have _left._ ” He narrows his eyes again, arms returning to his side as he gets back in Cody’s face.

And then Cody scoffs, steps into Randy’s space and gets into his face again to square up with him. His face tenses up and though Cody is the smaller one, he exudes such an aura of confidence that the height difference doesn’t even matter. Like yes, it’s believable that somebody as pretty as Cody, as naive as Cody, can take on the cold, hardened Randy Orton.

“I’ll see you out there.” Cody says, and then he walks right past Randy - shoving him in the process.

Randy watches Cody leave with a grimace. “You did this to yourself, Cody… did this to yourself.” The camera lingers on Randy for a few seconds more before it turns off, the next segment of the show starting.

 

“All clear! Great promo guys, really believable! I could actually feel the hatred from you two!”

Yeah… they were just _really_  good actors, that's all. Cody gives the cameraman his thanks and Randy decides to hell with it, he’ll be nice! Kill them with kindness, they say! Randy doesn’t really follow that philosophy because he isn’t a doormat but maybe for people like Cody, this is the only way.

“Yeah, Cody, I agree. I think we really-”

But Cody instantly walks away, not even giving Randy another second of his time.

“- had some chemistry there…” Randy sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches Cody leave.

If being rude to Cody doesn’t work, and being nice to Cody doesn’t work, then what will? And why the hell does Randy care so much?


	2. Shattered Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy watches the two in the hallway, holding hands and walking away with each other. They seem so happy together… and Cody only talked about him briefly but he was so animated and lively from the way he talked about him. It could be nice to have somebody like that in his life. Granted, Randy has to find somebody like that first but nobody really comes to mind...

** August 6th, 2007 **

Randy nods his approval at Mickie James' text to him, smirking as he thinks about all the many ways he could reply.

 

**[8:30 PM] [Mickie] I show you mine... show me yours ;)**

 

He's getting it on with most of the divas backstage and he's receiving a big push again so life has been pretty kind to Randy - as long as you exclude how much of a dick Cody Rhodes is but hey, not much Randy can do about it. Being rude doesn't work and being nice doesn't work so what's he going to do instead? He doesn't know, but he's not gonna bend over backwards just to have somebody like him. Either they do or they don't. Simple. It doesn't matter though, Randy knows for sure now that he'll never get through to that kid. Oh well! Some relationships are better kept in the past!

Randy thought it would've been a cool thing at first, to hang out with his childhood friend on the main roster and walk them through the trials and tribulations of professional wrestling. Instead of bonding over action figures and board games, they'd bond over awesome beer and hot chicks... except none of that has happened at all because Cody downright _despises_  Randy.

Anyways, Cody aside, Randy has an awesome life. Ahh, it sure does pay to be good looking and rich! Not to mention being the son of a WWE legend! God bless nepotism.

 

Randy's not one for texting but alas, this isn't texting. It's _sexting_  and that's so much better. He glances up from his phone in the middle of the reply to think the rest over and that's when he sees Cody ambling down the hall from his dark match, just having walked past him.

_I wanna annoy him juuuuust a little..._

His smirk grows bigger as he nods his head up to Cody. "What's up, Codeman!" Randy greets loudly.

Cody stops and clenches his fists, slowly turning around. He sees Randy and huffs through his nose. "Don't call me that." He grits through his teeth.

Success! He's found a way to get under Cody's skin! Sucks when somebody calls you a nickname you hate, huh?

“But you can call me RK-Blows whenever you want, right?” Randy smiles tightly, hopping off the trunk and standing up straight to tower over Cody, peering down right into Cody’s baby blues with his cold, calculated ones. “That’s fine. You’ll get tired of saying that eventually.”

“Just like…” Cody rolls his lips back, tilting his head before he looks into Randy’s eyes again. “Just like you’ll get tired of always trying to get in my way?”

He feels Cody's eyes burning into him intensely after that, feels the way they roam all over his body... Randy feels just a tad self conscious and he crosses his arms over his chest so he's not as exposed. Funny considering he's wearing actual clothes right now whereas Cody is still in his gear - looks like he's actually wearing a cup for once! Good for him! He's finally growing up!

 

 

“It’s more like you just,” Randy shrugs, “Happen to always find me. I don’t get in your way at all.”

“You could’ve let me walk away. But you talked to me. So here I am now, wasting my time with you.”

“Didn’t have to answer.”

“You don’t have to be…” Cody’s face scrunches up and he clenches his fists by his sides with a huff. “You don’t have to be _you.”_

Randy snorts, shaking his head and stepping closer. “Damn, I thought you were more clever than that. Even when we were kids, you could’ve said better shit - what happened to that? We used to be such good friends back then and now you’re acting like that never happened at all.”

“Yeah, well, I was a stupid kid. That’s why I was friends with you.” Cody defends as he crosses his arms over his chest, stepping closer as well with barely a few centimeters of air separating them and their faces just a bit too close for comfort. “Let the past be in the past.”

“You looked up to me.” Randy reminds me. “You had a _crush_ on me. And all of a sudden? You hate me? Because of some rumors?”

“Not rumors if they’re true. Why are you so hung up on it anyways?” Cody asks. And then his eyes widen as an exaggerated pout makes its way onto his face. “Aww, are you sad I won’t be your fwiend?”

No! That's stupid! Why would he wanna be Cody's friend? ... fine, he _sort of_ wants to be his friend. Randy likes guys that actually stand up for themselves and Cody stands up to him all the damn time and Randy wasn't expecting that from some pretty boy like him! And uh, you know, he is pretty. You can think somebody is pretty but still have conflicting feelings over them. Conflicting feelings of _hatred_  that is.

 

“Shut up.” Randy scoffs. “I don’t wanna be your friend. You’re a dick.”

“You’re a dick.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you _more.”_

“I hate you more… er.” Randy blows out a breath, glaring down at Cody. “You-”

“Cody!”

Randy and Cody both snap their heads to see Shane walking down the hall, a big, bright smile on his face that seems way too chipper. Why is Shane always so happy to see Cody? He's always like... searching for him and shit. Do they got some deal going on? Is Shane mentoring him? Is he the one who told Cody to start wearing a cup? Because Cody needs a mentor and it seems like they want Randy to be it but no way in _hell_  is Randy going to be that for him. He's not good at being a teacher anyways.

The two men give each other parting looks of hatred before they go their opposite ways, Randy down the hall to his locker room so he can continue his fun with Mickie and Cody going the other way to meet up with Shane and figure out what he wants.

Randy wants to figure out what Shane wants from Cody too but it's not a burning desire. Just a simple curiosity. What could they possibly be doing with each other?

* * *

 

**August 27** **th** **, 2007**

 

“Finally back, huh?” Randy asks, crossing his arms over the trunk. “Gotta be honest, Hunter, it's been a bit boring without you.”

“You know what, yeah, it's been a bit boring without you and the rest of my guys too. I missed being back here, man.” Hunter replies back, looking around backstage but then his head stop turning, eyes fixated on something in particular and when Randy goes to follow Hunter's eyesight, he lets out the biggest eye roll of all time.

“That's Dusty's son over there, right? Cody?” He asks, looking Cody up and down from where he was. Cody was leaning against the wall, bag over his shoulder and talking on the phone – seems like  they were talking about something good because Cody's smiling and laughing the entire time.

“Yeah, he's also a real tool. Don't even bother.” Randy mumbles, shaking his head as he looks down at the trunk. Randy was nice as hell when they met backstage for the first time! But Cody was being a dick to him out of nowhere, replying with short sentences and brushing him off. And immediately leaving Randy hanging after their promos together, not even taking the time to discuss them. Cody would only talk to Randy if it was about their match and after that, Randy might as well have not even existed.

Randy doesn't care about what people think but that's kind of hurtful. The one time he makes an effort to be nice to somebody and Cody just ignores him. People wonder why Randy isn't a nice guy, well, he'll just tell them about this.

 

“Aww, what'd he do?” Hunter asks. “He take your baby oil?”

Randy rolls his eyes. “Not funny... he...” He purses his lips and ducks his head.

“He called me RK-Blows.”

“Hmm? I didn't catch that.”

“He...” Randy huffs and looks back up to Hunter. “I said he called me RK-Blows.” He says a bit more loud, clear enough for Hunter to hear.

“Oh man!” Hunter bursts out laughing, holding onto his stomach.

Whatever... it's not a good insult. It's a terrible one. Cody is terrible. Actually, it's quite inventive and original. Better than Blandy Boreton, at least.

“RK-Blows, huh? That's awesome, dude. Might have to steal that.”

“Great, Cody's a trendsetter.” Randy throws his hands up in surrender. “See what I mean though? He's a total tool.”

“Nah, he can't be a tool. I've heard nothing but good things about him – and look at him...” Hunter smiles, licking along his lips. “Nobody that pretty can be so _bad.”_

“I say the prettier, the crazier.” Randy responds.

“Is that why you're so crazy?”

“Shut up, man.” Randy scoffs, looking back up at Hunter with a glare. “I'm not pretty, I'm hot.  Anyways, if you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, don't even bother. He hates me, he'll probably hate you too.”

“Everybody hates you, Randy.” Hunter says as he straightens up his posture, running his hands back through his hair. “But everybody _loves_  me. Especially twinks like Cody.”

Randy's not sure what a twink is, just like he isn't sure what a twunk is, but deducing from the context, he knows what Hunter is trying to get at with him.

 

“Dude... Cody is _not_  gay.” Randy tells him, point blank.

“How can you be so sure? Besides, look at him. Toned body, nice legs, the lisp, the nose piercing-”

“So he's gay because of how he looks?” Randy asks.

That doesn't sound right to Randy. You can't tell if somebody likes dudes just based on their appearance. Just look at Hunter, he's into girls and boys equally but you wouldn't know that at all... or his other friend, Batista, who's exclusively into guys. Randy's never really bought into this stereotype, which might seem surprising, but he's been mistaken for gay quite a few times when he debuted in WWE so he knows from firsthand experience.

“No, he's gay because he's gay.” Hunter says casually, like it was such a right answer. “I get this vibe from him too. Plus, my gaydar hasn't failed me before so why now?” He grins and smooths down his shirt, looking over to Randy and waggling his eyebrows before looking back at Cody again. “Just watch me, Randy. This twink is mine – I'll be back.”

And then Hunter walks away from the trunk and towards Cody's direction.

“You still haven't told me what a twink is!” Randy calls out, huffing and crossing his arms back over his chest.  Maybe a twink is like, somebody that everybody else thinks is soooo sweet but deep down, they're a huge two-faced asshole. That'd make sense because that's exactly what Cody is.

* * *

 

“Yeah, I haven't ran into Randy at all.” Cody says into the phone, shoving a hand into his pocket. “I've seen him but haven't been forced to talk to him so good day at RAW, overall.”

“Great!” Shane replies from the other end with a smile. “I'm glad things are going good down there.”

“I'm kind of waiting for them to actually do something with me again but until then, yeah, things are good. Just uh, wish you could be here more too.”

“Mmm, funny you say that...” Shane hums. “I shouldn't say this but uh, I'm gonna be at RAW next week. They're doing a whole segment with the McMahon's and obviously I gotta be there. So you'll see me.”

Cody smiles hugely, biting down on his lips and glancing around. He notices Hunter and Randy talking at the other end of the room but doesn't think much of it. He hasn't had to voluntarily give Randy anymore of his time after their feud concluded – Cody hates to say it but the feud actually did wonders for him. Being paired up with a great heel like Randy really turned the fans onto Cody a lot. Not that he'll ever tell Randy that because he doesn't need his ego stroked anymore than it already does.

Is Cody being too harsh on him? Maybe a little bit. But Randy's been so harsh on everybody else that he thinks of this as karma. He wants that overly spray tanned dick to know what it's like to be nice to somebody only for them to go off at you for the most minor detail, or to downright wave you off like a nuisance. Doesn't feel good, does it?

Who cares about him though? It's all about Shane right now. Beautiful and rich Shane who treats Cody like a prince and doesn't look orange at all. And who's coming to see Cody next week despite his busy schedule – okay, coming to RAW is part of his schedule but he's still making time to see Cody!

 

“I get to see you, huh?”

“And that's not all – Randy's not gonna be there either.”

It feels like Jesus descended down from heaven to join Cody right now.

“No Randy?!”

“He's doing one appearance and it's via satellite so yeah, no Randy at all. Just you and me, baby boy.” Shane grins. “What do you think?”

“I think... it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard.” Cody sighs dramatically. Shane really is the best. Though Shane probably isn't the reason why Randy's not gonna be here next week, he's the one to deliver the news and that's just as great. Can next week be anymore perfect? Why doesn't Randy do more things via satellite more often? Talk by satellite, wrestle via satellite... might be difficult but Randy thinks he's god's gift to this earth so he probably thinks he can actually make it work.

Cody looks off to the side again and sees Hunter making his way towards him and he groans quietly before looking away. “Hey, can I call you back? Somebody else is trying to talk to me – they seem pretty serious.”

“Oooh. If you get in trouble, I'll bail you out.”

Cody chuckles and shakes his head. “Don't worry, I haven't gotten into any trouble since I debuted. I'll talk to you in a bit.” And then he ends the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket and giving Hunter a polite smile.

Hunter's a cool, funny guy so Cody wasn't dreading to talk to him but he _was_  talking to Shane and that's miles better. Also, Shane doesn't like Hunter all that much so it's kind of awkward. One of the reasons why he didn't outright tell Shane it was Hunter that needed to talk.

 

“Hey, what's up?”

“Well I just came back to RAW after like, a million years of being out.” Hunter chuckles, leaning his arm high up against the wall, clearly towering over Cody. “I just don't remember RAW having all these pretty boys backstage... you always been here or?”

Cody blushes and chuckles. Hunter of all people is hitting on him? Isn't _that_  a stroke to his ego?

“Uh, not really. Debuted about... almost two months ago.”

“I know. C'mon, you think I wouldn't know who Dusty's son is?” Hunter chuckles. “You don't look like it at all. No offense to your dad or anything but you're just... you're good looking, man.”

It's something Cody's heard a million times before, how he's too hot to be Dusty's son or the half brother to Goldust. Sometimes it's followed by them asking if Cody's ever done modeling before or how he doesn't need to wrestle to make a living when he has these good looks so Cody no longer thinks of it as a compliment anymore. He's more than just his looks, you know. Cody isn't saying he's a super genius either but it's annoying that his other talents are being pushed to the side for something superficial.

So far, Cody is indifferent about Hunter.

“Well thank you, you're not the only guy who's said something like that.”

“Then it must be a known fact you're gorgeous.” Hunter smirks. “Lemme take you out to dinner tonight, like a date.”

Hunter wants to go out with Cody? Wait, Hunter's _gay?_  But he's with Stephanie! Cody knows they have an open relationship but he thought it was for Hunter to fuck around with chicks. Not dudes... maybe he's bisexual. That makes more sense. On one hand, Cody could go out with Hunter to get back at Randy even more. What better way to stick it to him than to go out with a good friend of his? On the other hand, Cody really isn't all that into Hunter and he actually really likes Shane. Might even be developing some strong feelings for him. So other guys aren't exactly on Cody's mind right now.

Time to let him down. For a brief second, Cody thinks of the possibility that he could be buried for rejecting him, like the internet seems to think, but Shane will bail him out if that happens. And it's not Cody abusing the power of authority, it's using the power of authority to make things right. Different!

 

“I actually have plans with my boyfriend tonight.” Cody tells him with a regretful looking smile. He knows his wrestling still needs some work but his facial expressions and acting are on point! This is totally believable. “But I'm really flattered.”

“B-Boyfriend? You got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah...” Cody lies. “Just recently started dating. Just not something I wanna broadcast, because-”

“No, I get it.” Hunter says, backing away. “Well uh, if you guys ever break up... I'll be here.” He smirks, nodding his head. “Have fun with him tonight. I'll see you around.”

Cody doubts he'll ever go to Hunter but maybe if he wants a one night stand or something in the future. Hunter's not his type but a hot guy is a hot guy and Cody has just as much of a sex drive as anybody else.

Only his sex drive responds to one person right now. And that person sees Cody for more than just his dashing good looks.

* * *

 

Hunter returns to Randy, who's looking at him with anticipation.

“Well...” Randy raises an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Got rejected.” Hunter says with a sigh.

“Told you!” Ha! Like hell Cody was gonna fuck around with one of his friends... he doesn't want anything to do with Randy or anything that even remotely reminds Cody of him.

“Because he has a boyfriend.”

Or it's because Cody has a boyfriend... wait, Cody's gay? Nuh uh!

Randy looks past Hunter to get a look at Cody, who was taking his phone back out from his pocket and walking away from their eyesight. Could he be? Oh no... he _could,_ because no straight guy could make fun of Randy as well as Cody did.

A stereotype, yes. But he's not stereotyping based on looks. It's based on Cody's attitude and the more Randy thinks about it... the more likely it seems to him.

“So who is it?”

“Dunno.” Hunter shrugs. “Just told me he had plans with his boyfriend tonight and that he was flattered. End of that.”

So Cody Rhodes has a boyfriend, huh? How long has he had a boyfriend and more importantly, who _is_ his boyfriend? Was it another wrestler? Or was it some nobody he ran into on the street? Or what if it was a higher up... nah, Cody seems pretty intent on doing things for himself. He'd never fuck management. Also, the image of Cody with Vince is gross. Yuck, old man sex!

But it's none of Randy's business, shouldn't be his business. Whoever Cody dates is nothing he should concern himself with. Randy has more important things to do anyways, like going out on a date with Mickie James and more importantly, getting laid.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **, 2007**

After Cody's segment on RAW, he went back to his locker room to dress up in some nice clothes - gray slacks, a light blue button up, and a gray blazer. He doesn't usually do this but considering Shane is here tonight, he wants to look good for him. Cody doesn't know what they'll be doing tonight but he knows they're gonna do something so he wants to be prepared for the occasion.

On the way out of his locker room, however, he notices Mickie James. He continues to go his own way, because they don't talk or anything and have no reason too but then Mickie calls out his name and uh, maybe they are supposed to talk after all? What does she want?

“Cody, Coooody, hon, wait up!”

Cody turns around to face her, smiling sweetly. “Hey, what's going on?”

“You're a friend of Randy's, right?”

_What the fuck, no?_

“Not exactly.” Cody says, because that's much more polite.

Why does she think they're friends? It couldn't be farther from the truth and they haven't even spoken to each other since the end of their feud... not in a friendly manner, anyways. Cody plans to keep it that way. God forbid if he has to work with Randy again... but Vince is also the type of guy to put Lita in the middle of a feud between Edge and Matt Hardy so the probability that he and Randy will come together again is highly likely. Cody just hopes they don't have to team up or anything.

A group with Randy Orton? He'd rather die.

 

“Well... you two feuded once and you guys used to know each other so maybe you could do me a favor?” Mickie asks hopefully, an equally hopeful expression.

“Uh, yeah, sure... what is it?” Cody asks, wondering what kind of favor Mickie needs Cody to do that involves Randy.

“Can you just... tell him to call me back? We went out last week after RAW and then we kinda...” Mickie giggles, twirling a strand of her hair.

Gross. They had sex. Cody doesn't like Mickie James anymore. How dare she put the idea of a naked Randy Orton in his head? Admittedly, it's not an ugly image but considering the type of person he is, that makes the image not as hot.

“But yeah he said he'd call me afterwards but he never did, so... could you tell him?”

Cody really doesn't wanna tell Randy anything, however, he also doesn't mind annoying Randy. If a one night stand wants him to call her? Cody will happily pass on the news.

“Of course I can.” Cody smiles, nodding. “Whatever you need, Mickie.”

“Aww thanks, Cody, you're such a sweetheart! I wish there were more guys like you up here.” Mickie hugs Cody from the side and then leans up to peck him on the cheek before waving her fingers.

“Toodles!”

Cody's not sure if Mickie was being nice there or trying to hit on him. Not like she'd be the first diva to do so since Cody made it to RAW – he wonders how they'll feel if they find out he's gay. Thankfully that's something he won't ever have to find out about, not soon anyways! Well, that problem is taken care of. Now to find Shane.

 

He takes out his phone, dialing Shane's number until he hears somebody coughing. Cody looks up, his face brightening, eyes lighting up, and his arms wrapping tightly around the person's shoulders.

“I was just about to call you, hey! You ready to go out?”

“We have to talk about that.” Shane says, pulling away. That sounds bad already but he grabs Cody's hand and intertwines their fingers which makes him think otherwise. “Can we talk in private?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Cody nods, the both of them walking back into the empty locker room.

Is Shane okay? He's not canceling, is he? Though he understands that Shane is a busy man, helping to run his father's empire. It's a shame that Stephanie is looking to be the one to run the business when Vince eventually passes but maybe the tides will change – Shane has a brilliant mind.

“It's nothing bad, don't worry. Or it might be, depending on how you feel about me.” Shane says.

“Ahh... okay, go on. I guess.”

“We always go out to dinner with each other. It's great, really. I enjoy talking to you and you're so mature, so incredibly sweet. You're adorable and nice and passionate – and you got me back into video games, which is something I can never thank you enough for.” Shane chuckles softly, looking up into Cody's eyes.

So what's so bad about it? It all sounds great so far! Cody's glad he can get Shane back into gaming too, maybe they can cuddle and play Zelda together one night! Though they only go out to dinner, it seems. Sometimes they'll stay in and have sex, cuddle afterwards, but it's either one of those two things. Never anything else.

 

“Well what's up? Is there a but?” Cody asks.

“... there is.” Shane nods, his other fingers tapping against his thigh. “I... listen, I love going out with you. And staying in with you, it's great. You're great. But... I want more.” He says softly, stepping closer to the younger man.

“I wanna make this an actual date. I wanna discuss the possibilities of a relationship, I wanna explore this. Don't you?”

Cody's breath hitches. So that's what was up... it's not because Shane wanted to break up. It's not because he had other plans tonight. It's because Shane wants more! He wants to date him!! No more of them being friends with benefits, no, they can be something now!

“Y-Yeah, of course.” Cody nods quickly. “It's actually, uh, something I've been thinking about. But I didn't wanna scare you off. I didn't want you to think I got attatched because you were the one... you know.”

_Took my virginity._

Sounds like the beginning of a love story though, doesn't it? Losing your virginity to the person that ends up being your boyfriend and maybe one day, husband as well. It's looking too far into the future but Cody has such high hopes! He longs to one day get married and have a family of his own, in a gorgeous house with the white picket fence and some cute dogs running around. It's all he wants in his life and when he thinks of it with Shane, it all sounds nice.

“Hey, I'm more than happy to be your first.” Shane smirks, using his free arm to wrap around Cody's waist and press their bodies together. “And if it all goes well... I can be your first boyfriend too. We'll see, but I only see positive things coming with us.”

Which is great, because Cody can only see the positive too.

 

Cody smiles and unlatches their fingers, bringing both of his hands up to frame Shane's face so he can press a big, wet kiss to his lips.

“So this is gonna be an actual date then, huh?”

“Mmhm. Already have reservations made, it's this real nice restaurant, Cody, you're gonna love it.”

“But you did make sure they at least have chicken tenders in case I don't like anything, right?”

“Cody, come on, I'm a smart man.”

Cody's smile widens and he chuckles before kissing Shane again, pressing their foreheads together.

“You're too good to me.”

“You deserve somebody who's good to you.” Shane whispers. One of his hands caress Cody's face, thumb brushing over the corner of his lips. “Now how about we go out on that date, okay? And as always-”

“I can get whatever I want. I know but I don't wanna take advantage of you like that. I'm just happy to be going out with you.” Cody kisses the tip of Shane's thumb, the both of them sharing smiles before they leave the locker room.

Unfortunately, they can't hold hands, and it sucks that they have to hide this when Cody doesn't intend to use Shane at all but at least he gets to be with him. And Cody couldn't be more thankful than to be with such a caring, understanding man.

* * *

**September 10** **th** **, 2007**

 

Cody also couldn’t be more thankful to now be dating such a caring, understanding man. The date went incredibly well and after they retired to Shane’s hotel room for the night, they made glorious love for hours, man on man, that Cody will never forget. Understandably, he’s completely whipped for Shane now. When a man fucks you like that… makes you feel things you never even knew existed, you can’t blame Cody for how he feels. Shane’s dick? It’s too bomb. The kind of dick that completely ruins every other man for you and even if you guys never see each other again, even if its years and years since it happened, it’s the kind of dick you’ll never forget.

Shane seems to feel the same way about Cody now because he’s not even scheduled to be at RAW today but he is, and there isn’t even a business reason to it either - it’s all to see Cody… who doesn’t even have a match scheduled tonight. Honestly, there’s no reason for either of them to be there but it’s a good thing they are.

 

Cody bites along his lip as he looks around backstage for anybody and when he doesn’t see anyone, he grins and grabs onto Shane’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go find an empty hallway.”

“Sneaking around, huh? Sexy, I like it.” Shane smirks, rushing with Cody through the backstage area so they could find an empty hallway together.

“We have to sneak around. Wish we didn’t have to but if your dad knew I was fucking his incredibly hot son, I’d face some _serious consequences.”_ Cody chuckles lowly, turning around to face Shane as he slowly backs up to a trunk.

“And we certainly can’t have that happen, can we?” Shane asks, letting go of Cody’s hand so he could grab him instead, placing him atop the trunk. “No, I wouldn’t want my baby boy to be punished at the hands of someone else - that’s my job.”

“But you’d never punish me, right?” Cody licks along his lips as he grabs Shane’s tie, twisting it around in his hand and giving it a slight yank so Shane was right in between his spread legs. “I’m so good for you. You think I’m a good boy, right?”

“Of course I do.” Shane says softly, tilting his head. “How about I show you just how good I think you are?”

“I insist, daddy.” And then Cody smiles and tilts his head as well, leaning in to press their lips together.

 

It’s risky, making out with Shane backstage where anybody can see but who’s checking for Cody right now? He hasn’t done too much on TV since his feud with Randy which means he can lay low and get away with stuff… such as the aforementioned making out with the son of his boss. Cody knows it’s only a matter of time before they finally do something else with him, so he’s not worried about his career. If for some reason, his career were to start dwindling and he becomes a jobber? At least Shane will be his boyfriend. Pretty damn good way to live a life.

Shane’s lips are godly, and it’s clear that he’s experienced. Cody knows that Shane gets around, or used to anyways… for some reason, he stopped sleeping around so much after WWE bought out WCW. Nobody knows for sure why, and he hasn’t told Cody the reason for this change in his behavior but it’s whatever because Cody’s just glad he’s not another conquest for him. Shane truly likes him and wants them to _be something_. Shane is Cody’s first for a lot of things, and sex was one of the big ones but a relationship? That means more to Cody than anything else could.

He moans softly into the kiss, pressing in hard with his mouth before pulling away to gather his breath. Cody glances over to the side for a brief moment and his face immediately falls when he notices somebody else watching from the end of the hallway. And not just anybody. Oh no. It’s the man that Cody dreads seeing every single time he comes to work. Who else could it be, but…

* * *

 

Randy Orton’s face blows open as he watches Cody and Shane make out, still not sure if this is real or not because… because come on, just think about it!! Cody Rhodes… with Shane McMahon… who even thinks of this shit? Randy just thought Hunter was pulling his leg a little about Cody having a boyfriend, like maybe Hunter told Randy that so he wouldn’t think Hunter actually got rejected but he was right.

Cody did have a boyfriend. Except that boyfriend is Shane fucking McMahon... that's why Shane's been so happy to see him! That's why they've been hanging around each other! They're _dating._ Holy fuck.

Wait, if Shane is Cody’s boyfriend… shouldn’t Cody be receiving a big push? Why is he still in the lower midcard then? Hell, Cody wasn’t even scheduled for a match tonight which irritated Randy, because he knows Cody has a lot of potential and he wants him to do _something._  Yeah, Cody doesn’t like Randy and Randy isn't particularly a huge fan of him but Cody's a natural. He shouldn't be pushed aside, even Randy can see that. He's never thought that about anybody else so... why is he defending Cody right now? And being _nice_  to him in his mind?

It’s because Cody has the face of a child. That explains it. You can’t be mean to a child! Situation solved.

Anyways, Randy knows he’s intruding on a private moment so he quickly backs up out of the hall as soon as he walked in. This isn’t any of his business. Even if Cody is fucking Shane for favors, Randy doesn’t feel right about sharing this information with one of the higher ups - he’s not gonna out somebody. Randy might be a huge dick but he’s not some irredeemable monster.

 

Randy begins walking away from the scene but he hears somebody racing towards him and he has his suspicions on who it is. When he’s turned around to be face to face with this man, his suspicions are confirmed.

“R-Randy, listen-”

“Cody, I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Randy assures him, holding up his hands. “Promise.”

“You… you’re not?” Cody asks, staring up at Randy with his innocent baby blue eyes, concern etched onto his youthful facial features.

“Yeah, why would I? It’s not my business who you sleep with.”

Cody swallows, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to start nibbling at his nail. Randy does the same thing when he’s nervous - a bad habit, but Randy does the same.

_He kinda reminds me of me._

“I just thought… I-I don’t know.” Cody says softly. “Because I’m gay and I don’t know if that’s like, accepted or not here. Th-That’s one problem but add onto the fact that I’m dating Shane McMahon and that makes the problem worse.” He chuckles, but there’s no humor in it at all and it’s more nervous sounding than anything else.

“You uh, y’all are dating?” Randy raises his eyebrows.

Cody smiles, looking down at the ground. “Yeah, we started a week ago. Before that, we were just fooling around but… i-it doesn’t matter, uh, yeah, we’re dating. He’s my boyfriend.” He nods, looking back up at Randy.

He seems happy. And when Cody smiles, Randy smiles as well. Even though Randy is just now getting along with him, he can’t help it, that smile is just… it’s so _pure,_ holy shit. In this dreary, pessimistic industry of wrestling, Cody is that one beacon of pure light right now that stands out from the rest. He’s yet to be corrupted by the people around him and it’s gonna be sad to see him deal with the other shady characters. Randy is one of them but at least he’s up front about it.

But when he looks at Cody right now, all smiles, Randy wonders why it's something he's so unabashed about displaying. Maybe he should try to be a bit nice... actually nice.

That's something he can experiment with Cody - out of everybody backstage, he deserves it the most. Doesn't he?

 

“That’s pretty cute.” Randy nods. “You guys are cute. And like I said, I won’t tell anyone. You like dicks, that’s cool. It’s no big deal and fuck anybody who gets their panties in a twist over it.”

Besides, Cody isn’t the only gay man backstage. He did have that encounter with Hunter after all so he probably knows that but Randy understands that it’s not enough to ease his worries. Randy doesn’t exactly know how many gay wrestlers there are but he knows it’s still a minority.

“Thank you. Seriously, Randy, thank you. I’d hug you but-”

“You don’t like me, yeah, I get it.” Randy chuckles, holding out his hand instead. “How about a handshake then? That's a good compromise.”

Cody looks down at Randy’s hand before looking back up to him with his smile again. He nods and takes Randy’s hand, giving it a nice, firm shake - so unlike the weak one they shared when they met up again. It’s a small gesture but maybe this means the tides have shifted between these two. They’ll find out in the upcoming weeks.

“That a good enough shake?” Cody asks.

“Better than that weak ass one you gave me when you were brought up. I knew you had the strength in you.” Randy scoffs, unclasping their hands and bringing them back to his side.

“But hey… go back to Shane. Go have fun with him. Don’t keep talking to me, go out with your man.”

Cody chuckles, much more lighthearted this time around, and nods, backing away. “Hey, I will… thanks again, Randy. This means a lot to me.”

And then Cody turns around to go back into the hallway until he suddenly stops, turning to Randy again.

“You forget something?” Randy asks, cocking his head.

“Yeah… kinda. Or more like _you_  forgot something.” Cody smirks, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Randy a once over. “Mickie James wants you to call her back.”

Randy groans, running a hand back over his head. “Ah, shit... thought I made it clear it was one time.”

He did say that, right? That he was just looking for fun, nothing serious? Randy’s not the relationship type! Too much responsibility for too little gain, and he wants to do whatever the hell he wants without having to compromise. Randy’s too selfish for a relationship and he’s accepted that a long time ago. He’s perfectly fine being an eligible bachelor for the rest of his life, fucking all the sexiest chicks in the world while he makes his way to the top in WWE.

“Mickie doesn’t think so.” Cody shrugs. “Good luck with her.”

“Yeah uh, good luck with Shane. I’ll see ya around.”

Finally, he and Cody part ways and Randy reaches into his pocket for his phone. He opens the contacts and looks at Mickie James’ name with a sigh, shaking his head.

 

If Randy was in a relationship, he at least wouldn’t have to have this awkward conversation. Though there would be more conversations about picking the right plates to match the interior of the kitchen, how they should do double dates with that new couple from down the street, or arguing over which tv show they can watch before bed. On second thought, Randy can deal with the occasional phone calls to tell a girl that they’re just not meant to be.

Randy rolls his eyes as he chooses her contact, holding the phone up to his ear as he hypes himself up to tell her the bad news. As he waits for Mickie to pick up, he watches Cody and Shane in the hallway, holding hands and walking away with each other. They seem so happy together… and Cody only talked about Shane briefly but he was so animated and lively from the way he talked about him.

It could be nice to have somebody like that in his life. Granted, Randy has to find somebody like that first but nobody really comes to mind...


	3. Prisoner Of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy has an interesting gift to leave everything he does in the ring with a hint of homoeroticism and tonight was no different, because he downright straddled John's hips and handcuffed him to the ropes all while talking shit to him. And it turns Cody on, the thought of being dominated like that.
> 
> But Cody will never let Randy figure out how he spiced up his sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of explicit sexual content in this chapter!

**September 17** **th** **, 2007**

Cody comes to the hallway of the locker rooms again after interfering in the main event to stop Randy from totally demolishing John Cena's dad – all in storyline of course, because Randy isn't that crazy. He's an asshole, and he can be unpredictable, as Cody learned last week when Randy told him that it was totally cool he was fucking Shane McMahon.

But yeah, Randy's not some wackjob. He doesn't wanna like Randy but Randy was super reassuring to him last week about the whole Shane thing and even revealed himself to be pretty okay regarding Cody's sexuality so Cody supposes he can cut Randy some slack. He won't regard him with a snippy attitude like he always does but he's not gonna start inviting him to his gay orgies anytime soon. Kidding!

Cody doesn't have those at all. He's the type to remain exclusive and right now, he's happy being exclusive with Shane. Doesn't wanna think about anybody else _but_  him, actually, but what Randy did to John out in the ring tonight leaves him... okay, it leaves Cody with thoughts that are less than PG. Randy has an interesting gift to leave everything he does in the ring with a hint of homoeroticism and tonight was no different, because he downright straddled John's hips and handcuffed him to the ropes all while talking shit to him. And it turns Cody on, the thought of being dominated like that.

Shane fucks him just fine and he has an incredible dick game, plus Cody is a big fan of his whole daddy kink but maybe they should introduce new things to their sexual repertoire? Shane's discussed it with him before, how he's always wanted to see Cody dressed in something real nice and pretty and Cody's discussed how he wouldn't mind being his slave for the night. Perhaps the both of them can come to an agreement. He was just experimenting with Shane in the first place, after all.

And Cody's definitely not gonna tell Randy how he inspired him to spice up his sex life with Shane.

 

When Cody enters the locker room, he sees Shane sitting on the bench and playing around with his phone – not that there's much to play around with because phones aren't super advanced or anything. Not yet.

“You know, I think it'd be cool if phones had actual games on them.” Shane comments. “If a laptop can be portable and have that much power, why not do the same thing with phones?”

“There's a reason I'm a wrestler and not building phones.” Cody chuckles, going over to his boyfriend and sitting on top his knee, wrapping his arms around his neck. “How about you play with me instead of that phone?”

They're not gonna do anything in the locker room but he wants to butter Shane up for what he's about to tell him. And if he gets Shane hard here, it just means when they get back to their hotel room, they can go right at it!

“Well when you put it like that...” Shane turns off his phone, shoving it into his pocket before he wraps an arm around Cody's waist, the other hand running up underneath his shirt. “What exactly do you got in mind? Sure you wanna do it right here? Where somebody can walk in? After last week-”

“Shhh.” Cody raises a finger to Shane's lips with a grin, shaking his head. “I don't wanna do anything here. I just wanna talk... about something... that might have to do with you playing with me.”

“And are you going to tell daddy what that is?”

“Well, daddy, I was thinking... how about we play around tonight? Use some toys?”

Shane raises his eyebrows, quirking a grin. “Go on, I like where this is going.”

“I want you to use handcuffs. I want you to cuff me up and just... _take me._ Slap me around a little.” Cody says, his hands pressing right on Shane's chest and his fingers gliding over the buttons. “I'll even wear those outfits you bought me.”

“Like... the lingerie? You don't have to if you really don't want to, I know it can be kinda weird-”

“Oh, I want to, trust me.” Cody nods, looking up into Shane's eyes and licking along his lips. He  leans in, breath ghosting hotly against the older man's mouth and a smirk slowly gracing Cody's otherwise innocent face. “I wanna be daddy's little plaything tonight.”

Cody doesn't see the big deal about it anyways. They're just clothes and he thinks he has the perfect body to pull off some of the stuff that Shane wants him to wear. As long as Shane doesn't ask Cody to wear a wig and starts calling him a girl, then Cody can actually see himself getting into this. Why should girls get to wear all the cute stuff and have lingerie that accents the best parts of their body? Maybe Cody wants to wear cotton panties and enjoy the way his dick brushes up against the fabric. He wants some fun too!

 

Shane's chest tenses and his breath hitches as his eyes rake over Cody's body, clearly imagining his baby boy wearing stockings and panties and low cut tops, maybe some heels, oh god, he wants to see Cody in _all of it._ He nods and takes his hand out from under Cody's shirt, setting Cody off onto the bench beside him. “Well the quicker you get dressed, the quicker we can make this happen.”

Cody grins hugely, reaching over to peck Shane on the cheek before he immediately begins to take his clothes out of his bag.

Cody has the best daddy in the world.

* * *

 

“So here's the thing – I don't have handcuffs.” Shane tells him as he stands up, peering down into his luggage with furrowed eyebrows. Like if he concentrates hard enough, the handcuffs will magically appear.

“So we'll improvise!” Cody calls out from the bathroom, slipping the stockings onto his legs and smoothing them out so they were on perfectly. After that, he gets up to look in front of the mirror and he's pleasantly surprised with how hot he looks in this little get up.

He dons white stockings with lace trim at the top, blue panties with white polkadots and white lace trim to match the stockings and a long sleeve, blue fishnet crop top. Blue and white's such a pretty color scheme, isn't it? And the blue really brings out Cody's eyes, he thinks. Cody's the perfect mix of innocent looking and totally slutty and he thinks that's the exact reason why Shane decided to purchase these certain items for him. However, there was one more article that still had to be put on his person – this white, lacy collar to be tied around his neck. One small thing but it's that one thing that really solidifies Cody status as the submissive one tonight. With a grin, Cody takes the collar and struts out of the bathroom, absolutely marveling in the way Shane looks at him. He doesn't think he's ever been looked at by somebody with so much yearning before, so much _need._ Will these clothes even stay on or will Shane just rip them off?

 

“Holy shit, you look beautiful...” Shane breathes, walking up to Cody. His hands move forward to grab Cody's hips but when he sees the collar in his boyfriend's hands, he grabs onto that instead.

“I need you to put that on me, daddy.” Cody tells him before he turns his back, ducking his head slightly to show off the back of his neck more. “I just need that and I'll be all... yours.”

Shane swallows and looks up at Cody's neck, his fingers running over the lace material. He nods and brings the collar up, reaching it around to wrap it around the front of Cody's neck and ties it in a nice, pretty bow at the back so it stays on nice and snug. Once the collar is in place, he begins to undo the tie from his own neck.

“You said we needed to improvise? Will my tie work?”

“Mmhm.” Cody nods, leaning his head back up and slipping a finger underneath the collar to test the fit – perfectly tight, just like he wants. Cody doesn't wanna forget his place in line. “Tie it around my wrists and do whatever you want to me.”

“Shouldn't we have a safe word?” Shane asks, pushing gently on Cody's shoulder so Cody can turn around to face him. “I'm not gonna do anything you don't want but just in case.”

Cody offers both of his wrists to Shane, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Never really considered that... uh, how about... candy?”

“Candy?”

“It's the first thing I thought of!” Cody defends himself. Shane just shrugs – what exactly should a safe word be anyways? He has no room to judge.

“Candy it is.” Shane says as he ties the tie successfully around Cody's wrists and afterward, he takes off his suit jacket. “How does that feel? Tight enough?”

Cody yanks on the tie, trying to separate his wrists but to no avail. “Yup. So... you get to do whatever you want to me now.” Cody smirks, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he stares down at Shane's crotch. “What's it gonna be, daddy?”

Shane watches where Cody's eyes lead and he smirks back at the implications, happy to give Cody what he wants. “How about you get on your knees and open that gorgeous mouth for me?” He asks as he begins to undo his pants.

Doesn't have to ask Cody twice. There's something Cody really loves about giving blowjobs and he isn't exactly sure what that something is. It's a bunch of little reasons why he loves it, such as the taste of salty come, how thick Shane's cock is, how it quickly fills his throat, and the taboo nature of having something like that in your mouth in the first place – makes him feel so _dirty_ and right now, Cody wants to be the dirtiest slut alive.

 

Cody drops down onto his knees, watching as Shane takes his erection out from their confines and jerks the length to achieve full hardness. His eyes are dark, glazed over with lust and there's nothing more than he wants right now than to suck Shane dry.

“C'mon, open that mouth. Don't make me tell you again.” Shane says lowly, whacking the head of his cock against Cody's lips.

He's massively turned on already at Shane's sudden display of dominance, hoping this continues the whole night. Shane's such a gentle person in reality and he's always done a good job treating Cody with the utmost care during sex but it's about time Cody gets to see that domineering side of his, the angel in him becoming a vixen for Cody.

Cody opens his mouth wide like Shane says, moaning loudly as Shane immediately shoves his length down Cody's throat. The older man's hands hold onto Cody's head, keeping him all the way down there and basking in the wet warmth of his twink's mouth. He gags a bit at the size but it's nothing he can't handle, in fact, this is just what he wants – there's nothing better than a reminder that you're filled to the absolute brim.

After a full minute or two, Shane pulls out all the way to the tip and Cody sucks him in now. He sucks Shane's length hard with Shane's hand guiding his head the whole time, his tied up hands lying neatly and perfectly in between his knees – just like a good boy. No, he won't touch himself at all, not without his daddy's permission. Though it could be fun to be punished... Cody won't risk that just yet though.

“Look so pretty like this, you know? Wearing such a slutty outfit, sucking my cock like you were made to do it. You love being my cockwarmer, don't you?” Shane asks, pulling back on Cody's head so they're forced to look into each other's eyes and Cody whines a little at the pain but it hurts so _good_. The action causes him to pull off Shane's cock completely but now he can start lapping at his head, teasing it with his tongue.

“Love daddy's cock, I'd suck you off all day if I could.” Cody says, pressing a kiss to the tip. “You really think I'm pretty, daddy?”

“Oh, you're the prettiest.” Shane assures him, keeping a good hold of Cody's head while he holds his cock steady with the other hand. “Suck me so great too – got the most perfect slut in the world.” After he says that, Shane kind of stills a little, like he's thinking about something but Cody doesn't pay it any mind.

“Now keep your head still, daddy's gonna start fucking your mouth, alright? You gonna sit there and take it?”

“Yes, daddy, of course.” Cody nods.

“You won't complain? Won't try to pull away if you start gagging?”

“I promise, I'll take every single inch. I'll love every second of it too, please, fuck my mouth.” He pleads slightly, staring up at Shane hopefully. And when Shane looks down into those eyes, it's hard to keep denying Cody any longer – who has the heart to say no to him?

 

His other hand joins the other on Cody's head and he holds onto his hair tightly before shoving himself into the younger man's mouth once more. With a groan, he starts to fuck his mouth with a quick rhythm and every so often, he'll force Cody to deep throat his entire cock but Cody doesn't mind at all, in fact, he seems to enjoy it greatly. He _really_  enjoys being dominated, which surprises Shane because Cody seems so innocent otherwise.

Cody's such a sweet soul, naive as well, but he's begging for Shane to fuck his mouth and, hell, he was the one who suggested the bondage! But it's always the innocent ones. It's the innocent ones who are the most dirty, most depraved – and that's why the sex with Cody is so good.

The saliva pools at the corners of Cody's mouth, and there's tears streaming down his cheeks because of the force and it's definitely tough, trying not to pull away for air but he's a big boy and he can take whatever Shane throws at him. Halfway through, his tied up hands press down on his hard on through his panties, moving back and forth in an attempt to stimulate his cock and he moans loudly around the older man's length at the pleasure this gives him.

And Shane notices what Cody is doing and tenses his face, suddenly pulling his cock out of Cody's mouth and smacking him across the face. “Did I _say_  you could touch yourself?”

Holy shit, did Shane just _slap_  him? That was so unexpected... and so hot! Yes, slap him around, manhandle him, remind Cody who the real boss is. Cody doesn't call the shots here, no, he's just a hole for Shane to fuck. This is the mindset Cody has to adapt for himself.

 

He whines and rolls his lips back, shaking his head. “N-No, but I needed something and-”

Shane smacks his face again and grabs Cody's hair roughly. “Don't talk back to me, you dirty whore. You do _not_  touch yourself. You're here to get me off and that's that. I don't give a shit how you feel. Got it?”

Cody whines again and nods quickly. “Y-Yes, daddy, I promise. I-I won't touch myself, I'll be good. I'm your good boy.”

Shane continues to stare at Cody, like he's trying to figure out if this is acceptable before he lets go of Cody's hair, doing it so rough that Cody falls onto his back.

“Good start. But for your behavior, you're not allowed to suck me off the rest of the night.”

“But daddy-”

“What did I _just_ say about talking back?”

Cody swallows, staying quiet. Damn, Shane's good at this whole sadistic thing. Cody was planning to make more trouble but he really doesn't want too! He wants to show Shane that he can be his perfect baby boy, that he doesn't need to go crawling off to somebody else.

Shane sits on the bed, beckoning Cody over with his fingers. “Over daddy's lap, gotta teach you this lesson somehow.”

Cody looks over to Shane sitting on the bed, eyes going straight to his hard, glistening cock. It still looks so good... he thinks it still needs some more attention but it's too late now. They're moving to the next part of the fun for tonight. He just nods at what Shane says, pulling himself up from the ground and going over to bend himself across Shane's lap, gasping when the cool air suddenly hits his ass.

Shane's hand runs in a circle over Cody's exposed ass before it grabs a chunk of his cheek, jiggling it with a groan. “I'm gonna spank you, and you better count each and every single one. Do I make myself clear?”

This _so_  isn't helping Cody's hard on right now. It keeps pressing against Shane's leg and it feels like the slightest movement will be enough to get him off, slowly but surely.

He nods at the question. “Yes sir.”

And suddenly Shane spanks him hard, pulling a loud cry from the younger man.

 

“One!” He immediately exclaims, whining a little as the pain surges through his body. And who knows how many times Shane plans to spank him... it could be a few times or it could be a lot of times. Cody's hoping for some middle ground.

“Good boy, you pay attention.” Shane nods his approval, rubbing at Cody's ass to soothe his pain before landing another spank.

“T-Two!”

Shane smirks, looking over at Cody and leaning his mouth down right by his ear. “You know...I really don't wanna do this to you...” Smack.

“Three...”

“... but if you're gonna be bad, well, this is the perfect thing for a naughty little boy like you. Don't you agree?” Smack.

“F-Four... yes, daddy, you're right, a-always right. I need to be fixed. I need to be good again.” Cody says, closing his eyes when Shane presses a gentle kiss right behind his earlobe.

“You are good, darling.” Shane whispers, kneading Cody's ass before giving him another smack – that's five. “I know you are, deep down. That's what I'm trying to bring back out of you. Don't worry, you don't need fixing at all.” One more.

“Six... y-you really mean that?” Cody asks. “I'm a good boy?”

Sadistic Shane is rather nice but sadistic Shane with a lovely streak is even nicer. He knows just when to talk down to Cody and when to make him feel better so he doesn't fall completely into this self serving mindset he's acquired, solely for Shane's pleasure. Just another instance of Shane caring about him.

Whoever ends up with Shane one day, whether it's him or somebody else, they're gonna be one lucky guy.

“You are, just gotta bring it out of you. Even good boys make mistakes.” Smack.

“S-Seven... but I don't wanna make mistakes. I wanna be your perfect baby boy, daddy.”

“That's why I'm doing this. I just gotta keep you in line, remind you that I'm the one in charge. It's a small price to pay for having such a beautiful, gorgeous slut like you at my every whim.” Shane tells him, landing two harsh smacks before bringing the hand to his mouth.

“N-Nine!” Cody cries out, screwing his eyes closed. Oh fuck, he's really feeling the burn now. His ass feels like it's on fire but like Shane said, it's a small price to pay. Soon, Shane will be fucking him... that is where this is gonna lead, right? Cody's thoughts are right when he feels two wet fingers sliding into his hole, a loud moan releasing from his mouth and his head lulling back.

Shane groans and fingers Cody with one hand while the other hand grabs a hold of his hair, pulling Cody's head back. He's sitting up again, looking down to watch as his fingers do their work.

“That's all for that punishment – your last one is to take me with no lube. You can handle that, can you?”

Can he? Cody doesn't know... it's gonna be fucking painful at first, he knows, especially with the spanks but he'll also feel every single inch of Shane's cock that much better. He'll feel even more full and he didn't even think that'd be possible! Maybe it won't be so bad. Cody just has to look at the positives! The positives of Shane's perfect, thick cock filling him up in ways Cody never imagined.

 

“I'm your slut for a reason, aren't I?” Cody says, gasping and moaning loudly when Shane's fingers crook over his prostate to stimulate him constantly.

Another reason why Cody is glad Shane was the one to take his virginity. Shane's so experienced and he knows exactly what to do to rile Cody up, push his horny buttons, and turn him on to the point of no return. He also knows what Cody can take and what he can't, knows when Cody needs it nice and slow for the night or rough and fast – though tonight, they're taking it to a whole new level.

“That's right. And sluts can take it just fine with no lube – I just gotta finger your tight ass open and you'll be set, huh?” Shane asks, smirking as he pulls another moan from the younger man.

“Y-Yes, yes I will, daddy, I-I'll be so ready for it.” Cody stutters out, wriggling his hips around Shane's fingers to get the most bang for his buck. Most bang for his ass more like it.

“You ready for it right now?” Shane looks down at him. “All you gotta do is beg real nice and daddy will give you what you want, baby doll.”

“Yes, yes, I need it, god, I need it so _bad_ , daddy.” Cody pleads, eyes screwing shut as he focuses on his words because if he just focuses on how great of a job Shane is doing at fingering him, he’s gonna lose himself completely in the pleasure and that’s not what Shane wants right now. “I don’t care how much it’ll hurt, it’s gonna fill me up so good and I’m gonna love every second of it, I’ll be so thankful to have your thick cock in me, daddy, _please.”_

Shane’s fingers stop for a few seconds, like he’s wondering if Cody has satisfied him with his pleading, before he takes them out of the younger man and spanks his ass. “Alright, you obviously want it. I won’t keep myself from you any longer. Get up and turn around, hands and knees on the bed.”

“Yes sir.”

Cody does just that, making his way off Shane’s lap and climbs onto the bed. His body lowers onto its knees and his elbows support himself the rest of the way with his pretty, pert ass propped up in the air. He’s done this many times before but tonight is the first time he feels completely vulnerable and exposed - and god, does he love it. Shane’s doing a great job being ruthless while still being that sweet daddy Cody knows and likes.

People tend to go easy on Cody because of how pretty he is and how nice he seems and he appreciates it but he’s an adult! He can take whatever life can throw at him! He’s not some fragile little flower that needs to be protected, he can be thrown around and marked up and spanked and not shed a tear. And as Cody learns tonight, he actually prefers it that way.

 

“Look at you, baby…” Shane trails off, wetting his lips as he takes in how much of a slut Cody looks right now. He climbs up on the bed behind him, pulling his panties down all the way so his ass was fully exposed to the air and then one of his hands moves up for the fingers to trail along the collar he was wearing. “So submissive for me, so pretty. You love being my slut, don’t you?”

Cody moans and tilts his head, offering up his neck more to the older man. “Of course I do. Don’t wanna be a slut for anyone else.” He gnaws along his bottom lip as the fingers graze over his skin, an almost electric touch.

“Oh, I know.” Shane’s other hand gives Cody’s ass a small spank before he grabs ahold of his shaft, lining up with his hole. “You’re so perfect for me, darling. Daddy doesn’t want anyone else - think it’s about time daddy gives you his cock, what do you say?”

 _“Please_ , daddy, do it.” Cody begs one more time. “Don’t keep me waiting anymore, d-don’t think I can.”

“I got you, don’t worry. Shh, just relax and let daddy do his thing.”

And before Cody knows it, Shane is sliding all the way into him and just like he thought, it hurts a ton but he loves the added stretch, the added burn of his thickness without the lube. Cody can take this, he’s a big boy. He’s a _man._ If it hurts for him to walk the upcoming weeks, it’s a risk he’ll gladly take. He lets out a loud, pained moan when Shane bottoms out completely, nails digging into his own palms.

“You okay? I can pull out and get the lube if-”

“Shane… you feel fucking _amazing.”_ Cody gasps, eyes blowing open with a few tears dropping down his cheeks. “I’ll be fine. Just keep going, I’ll let you know if you have to stop.”

Shane studies Cody’s body for a few seconds, thinking on his words before he nods. “Okay, whatever you want. I’ll stop the moment you tell me to.”

Cody doesn’t plan for Shane to stop but he greatly appreciates the sentiment. Shane cares enough to make absolute sure that Cody wants this instead of going on forward for his own gain - dating Shane wasn’t exactly what Cody had in mind and it’s nothing he ever would’ve thought about, nor does he think anybody else would have expected it, but he’s pretty thankful that it’s happening. Shane’s perfect.

Sometimes almost too perfect.

 

It’s a few more minutes before Cody gives Shane the go ahead and he starts with slow thrusts that tear low groans from Cody’s mouth but Cody still doesn’t want it to stop. The pain is nice and as mentioned before, he loves the feeling of being full. Likes it even more when Shane’s nails dig into his sides and drag down his skin, no doubt leaving marks that are gonna show when Cody gets back into the ring, and he has no qualms about letting people see. Why shouldn’t they know how lucky Cody got?

“Come on, give it to me.” Cody urges, looking back to give Shane a heated look.

“Yeah?” Shane looks right back into Cody’s eyes, narrowing his own as he immediately quickens the speed and force of his thrusts. “This what you need? Huh?” He groans, balls beginning to slap against Cody’s ass. “Like it rough, don’t you? Can’t get enough? You just need everything right now, greedy little slut…”

Cody’s moans turn into loud cries with Shane’s brutal thrusts and he buries his forehead against his hands, actually wishing his hands could be released from the tie knot so he could have some sort of purchase. It’s fun to be restrained somewhat like this and Cody’s had no problems so far - just one con to the many pros of being restrained.

“Answer me, you whore. Tell me you like it. _Tell me.”_ Shane spanks Cody’s ass harshly, earning another loud cry from the younger man.

“I-I love it, don’t stop!” Cody shouts, more tears streaming down as the invigorating mixed sensations of pain and pleasure wrack over his body. Actually, he thinks some of the pleasure results from the pain he feels - did he have a kink for pain? Certainly explains a lot. “Daddy, y-you feel so good in me, I don’t want you to stop - never.”

“Not even to have that tie taken off from around your wrists, babe?” Shane asks, a grin making its way onto his face. “You don’t wanna be turned onto your back, baby, grab onto me while I fuck you senseless?”

Oh… yes, that is a good reason to stop. And Cody likes to look at Shane when they’re fucking anyways. So Cody definitely likes it rough and hard but there’s still a part of him deep down that likes it the old fashioned way as well - so yes, he’ll let Shane take this tie off. But Shane better start fucking him ASAP afterwards.

 

Cody moves his hands side to side, the faint noise of the tie stretching being enough to get Shane’s attention. “Whatever daddy wants.”

“Alright, let’s see what I can do here, babe.” Shane slowly pulls out from his tight ass and pats Cody’s hip to signal him to turn over. Cody turns onto his back (and he misses having Shane inside him but it’s only for a minute or two, he can wait that long) and offers his hands up with a pout.

“Going as quick as I can, baby.” Shane chuckles softly, moving his hands forward to undo the knot around Cody’s wrists, untying it to free Cody’s poor hands. He smiles and grabs the tie, setting it over on the nightstand. “How do you feel?”

“Better. _So_  much better.” Cody sighs with relief and moves his hands up to grab Shane’s shoulders, spreading his legs and bending them back somewhat. “Now come on, get back in me.”

“So feisty - do I need to remind you that I’m the one in charge?” Shane raises his eyebrows knowingly, grabbing his shaft and proceeding to smack it against Cody’s hole. “Be a good boy, baby, daddy still calls the shots.”

Cody smirks and licks his lips, nodding and resting his head back against the pillows. “Just really miss your cock, that’s all. The sooner you get inside me, the-” His eyes flutter shut and he moans loudly as Shane shoves back in, his mouth parted open in complete ecstasy.

Oh god, _yes,_ he never wants this to end.

* * *

 

Randy tried to find Cody after the main event tonight for drinks but he left pretty quickly - and he has a pretty good idea of who Cody left with.

It’s still incredibly shocking to him that Cody and Shane are an item but now that he thinks about it… yeah, no, it’s still shocking. Though they are surprisingly similar in their personalities. Who knows, maybe they’ll really stick it through and end up together for a long time! Possibly get married. Cody seems like the type to want that sort of life, the stable household with a picture perfect family and house - Randy’s the total opposite. In fact, he and Cody can’t be anymore opposite from each other but these differences are slowly becoming a thing of the past as he and Cody grow to enjoy each other’s company, or at least Cody doesn’t outright hate seeing Randy anymore. Small steps, but lots of progress.

So instead of going out with Cody, he’s getting drinks with Cena instead, one of his best friends ever since the developmental days. Hell, they were even fucking chicks together! He and John made a great team too but John’s moved on from that - he’s married now, in an open relationship, but he’s less raucous than he was in his younger days. It's not like Randy was expecting to go out with Cody anyways because their newfound politeness towards each other is, you know, /new/. But he wouldn't mind getting to know Cody more is the idea here.

 

“So… I have a theory.” John muses, staring down the bottle of his beer.

“Oh yeah?” Randy grins. “What’s that?”

“Ok so… this might be weird, I might be reaching. But I think Shane O Mac is screwing one of the wrestlers.”

Randy tenses up, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I wouldn’t blame him. Lots of real sexy chicks on the roster-”

“Come on, we _all_ know he’s gay. Which is totally fine, I don’t see the big deal. Shane’s super chill but I’m just calling it like I see it - he visits backstage too much.”

John’s incredibly perceptive and smart so it makes sense that he’s catching onto Shane and Cody’s relationship. He doesn’t know it’s Cody yet but he’s definitely getting to that point. Except Randy can’t let John know about that. Randy feels like he has an obligation to Cody to keep their relationship under wraps.

 

“He wants to help out everyone, doesn’t mean he’s screwing around. Pretty sure he stopped screwing around so much after WCW was bought out so unless there’s somebody who could magically make him see the light again, I think you’re reaching.”

“Another theory!” John exclaims, pointing a finger upwards. “What if… he fucked somebody in WCW? Like, had the best sex ever with them and it ruined sex totally? So he didn’t see the point anymore?”

“Yeah, and who would that have been?” Randy scoffs, downing his beer.

“Whoever it was, they didn’t come over to WWE after the buy out. If they did, I think Shane and him would be together by now.” John reasons, looking up at the television playing over the bar. “Hell, for all we know, they could be in TNA right now.”

Yeah, Randy really doesn’t think too much about Shane’s sex life to care. If he had to care about anybody’s sex life, it’d be Cody’s… only because he walked in on him and Shane, after all. Not because he cares about Cody’s well being or anything. Randy doesn’t care about people. He doesn’t like people. Only likes himself.

Though Randy does find himself drawn to Cody for some weird reason. He's been drawn to him since day one, in fact, only back then it was because he was curious to know what the fuck Cody's problem was. Now he's drawn to him because... well, he's not sure. It'd be nice if they could restore that childhood friendship. Maybe that's why.

 

“So Shane fucked some jobber in WCW and you’re saying he’s still in love with him?” Randy asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Not in love with him, but that dick was so good that Shane never stopped thinking about it… but we’re not talking about that. We’re talking about the present, and Shane is _totally_  fucking somebody on this roster. The question though… is who?” John looks back at Randy with narrowed eyebrows, nodding slowly. “Gives you something to think about, huh?”

Randy sighs and shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer. “Not really. None of my business who Shane’s fucking, if he’s fucking anyone.”

John shrugs, sipping his own beer. “Alright, I’ll be the only one to think about it then. So enough about Shane’s sex life, how about yours?”

Randy smirks, laughing as he slams his hand down on the bar and turns his stool to face John. “Okay so bro, I ran into Melina the other day and…”

Cody doesn’t know it, but Randy is the best fucking wingman he’ll ever have.


	4. The Way I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, if you had the reputation of being somebody who actually has a heart beneath that stone cold exterior… it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

**October 7th, 2007**

 

His first ever WWE championship! It’s about damn time too, even if some of the people in the back think that Randy doesn’t deserve it, too bad! He’s the champion now and Vince is pretty high on him so everybody else can suck it up. Randy knows he’s gonna shove the title in everybody’s face in the upcoming weeks of being the new champion - but for now, backstage at No Mercy, he’s just gonna shake the hands of everybody who _is_  proud of him and then go back to his hotel room… not before going to the bar with his fuckbuddy, Sam, and getting laid. Perhaps the news of him being champion will turn her onto Randy even more! Another perk of being on top!

 

“Man, can’t believe you stole my title.” Hunter scoffs, pulling his hand away from Randy as he looks at the title on his shoulder. “Well… you _do_  look good with it, but don’t tell anybody I said that.”

Randy smirks as he looks down at the gold, patting it with his other hand and hiking it up more on his frame. “Does fit me pretty well, doesn’t it? Seriously though, thanks for making me look good tonight. Don’t know how to thank you, man.” Hunter’s always helped Randy out, staying by his side even when others seem to gravitate away from him. Randy doesn’t quite understand why but he’s thankful for Hunter - he’s a good dude, always willing to put him over.

“Hmm, you could thank me by fucking Cody already. Do it for _us,_ man.”

Randy’s eyes bug out and he laughs nervously, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. “Uh, wh-what?” _That came out of nowhere._ “Bro… he has a boyfriend. And I’m not gay, we’ve been over this.” It wouldn’t be the first time Hunter tried to set Randy up with another guy either, but the result is the same every time he tries - with Randy rejecting the notion.

“Uh huh.” Hunter says, looking off to the side and watching Cody make his way over, still far away enough that he can’t hear their conversation. “But I see the way you look at him. The way you talk to him - if I didn’t know you better, I’d say there’s something between you two.”

"I'm nice to him, what about it?"

"Exactly!" Hunter grins, pointing at his face. "You're _nice_  to him."

Randy rolls his eyes. “I can be friendly with Cody and not wanna fuck him, just because it isn’t like that for you doesn’t mean the same applies to me.”

Plus… he’s not gay. They’re literally incompatible for each other. Sure, Randy can admit to finding Cody pretty but that doesn’t mean he wants to fuck him. Why is Hunter insistent on it anyways? Why doesn’t he just fuck Cody if he wants Cody to be fucked so bad?

 

“One day it’s gonna happen and then you’re gonna be thinking about how right I was.” Hunter gives Randy a knowing look before patting his shoulder. “Why else would you make the effort to be nice to the new kid? But I’ll leave you two be, he’s coming over to ya right now. You should get on that.”

Randy highly doubts he and Cody will get together in any sort of lifetime and he also highly doubts that he's going to _get on that._ Cody's not his type at all. He has the brown hair and the blue eyes but he has a dick which brings any sort of sexual attraction to a halt.

“And what exactly are you gonna do?” Randy asks.

Hunter smirks. “I got an awesome date with a Hardy brother. You know, the hot one.”

“Uh huh, Jeff, I get it.” Was it a date? Or was it just a fuck? Probably the latter, but Randy feels like Hunter knows what he’s trying to get at. “See ya.”

And then Hunter goes off on his way to find the hot Hardy brother and as soon as he leaves the vicinity, Cody is right in Randy’s earshot. Cody has this amazing ability to show up at the most perfect times - er, except the time with Shane, but besides that!

 

“Well well well, who knew you would be WWE champion one day?” Cody remarks, looking Randy up and down. “Gotta admit, I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, really now?” Randy narrows his eyes, checking Cody out as well. “You’re not here to tell me I don’t deserve it? That I didn’t work hard for it?”

Cody chuckles and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe a few months ago, yeah, but now… now I’m actually kind of _fond_  of you.” He grins and then sticks his hand out. “Well not fond. But I tolerate you. I guess I..." Cody sighs. "I guess I tolerate you enough to like you a tiny bit. You deserve this, Randy. You worked your ass off for it.”

Randy looks down at Cody’s hand, tilting his head. Cody’s fond of him? Randy’s kind of suspected that Cody didn’t really hate him anymore ever since he caught him with Shane but he just figured Cody was merely tolerating him. But Cody likes him? He’s _proud_  of him? And what does it say about Randy if Cody’s approval means so much more than the approval of anybody else?

Randy licks his lips as he thinks about this new turn of events before he straightens his posture. He looks Cody in the eyes and grabs onto his hand, shaking it firmly. “It means a lot hearing that from you, Codes. Don’t really care about what people think of me but…”

“But you care what I think of you?” Cody asks, smiling big and showing his teeth, clearly loving the fact that he means so much to Randy in this way.

“Something like that.” Randy admits with a chuckle, taking his hand away. “But don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect.”

“You know, if you had the reputation of being somebody who actually has a heart beneath that stone cold exterior… it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” Cody notes.

And at one point, Randy didn’t mind showing his heart to people. He still does, but only to a select few… and Cody is now up in those ranks. Randy didn’t have some childhood trauma that made him this way, it’s just who he is. He doesn’t like to show his emotions or be vulnerable, doesn’t like to give people the satisfaction of seeing what they do to him. Randy needs to be a shark in this industry unless he wants to stay at the bottom, feeding for scraps and desperately hoping for a chance to show his skills. People say that being a third generation wrestler gives him special advantages and it sure does, but it also means he has a lot more to prove.

Randy realizes that this is probably one of the reasons he’s so drawn to Cody. Like him, Cody is also a generational wrestler so he should know what it’s like to be in Randy’s shoes. And unlike Randy, Cody has so much hope and optimism - that’s rare to find. Randy doesn’t want Cody to lose that and in this shady industry, it’s gonna be hard.

 

“It wouldn’t, you’re right.” Randy nods. “But I gotta do what I gotta do. And I was born this way for a reason... enough about me though, how about your match with Holly tonight, huh? It was pretty good.”

“Was it?” Cody scrunches his face, looking down. “I mean, yeah it’s cool to work with a veteran and everything but… I dunno, feel like there was something missing.”

“Well, I thought it was good.” Randy shrugs. “And you're sort of on your own now, right? We're not like, connected to each other anymore. Things are only gonna go up from here.”

Cody hums and shrugs. “Suppose that’s true. It’s nice that my character isn’t obsessed with you anymore.” He chuckles and looks back up to Randy with a sigh. “And me and Holly are supposed to end up in a tag team together, apparently they got plans for us. Just wondering when those plans are gonna happen.”

“It’ll happen sooner than you think, just be patient.” Randy tells him. Personally, he doesn’t like Hardcore Holly and he has great reasons for not doing so - seriously! Usually Randy hates people for petty reasons but he has like, legit ones for Holly. He’s kind of surprised Cody doesn’t hate him yet either but apart from Randy until recently, he sees the good in everyone.

“Well, I’m gonna head back to my locker room, get dressed and everything… I’ll uh, see you around?” Randy raises his eyebrows. Obviously they’ll see each other around considering they work on the same brand, but it’s a question out of common courtesy. A question that shows you quite like that person’s company.

Randy only likes the company of a few people, but Cody’s the first one who is drastically different than his group of friends.

“Yeah, sure thing. And again, congrats on winning your first WWE title.” Cody smiles, patting the belt. “It’s gonna be nice to win that one day… but I can live vicariously through you until then.”

“I guess I can make an exception for you.” Randy grins and nods his head. “Later, Codes.”

“See ya, champ.”

 

They go their own ways for the night, to their own locker rooms. Randy goes to get ready for a night out with Sam. Turns out, she’s in the same town as he is in a rare occurrence and the sex is good so obviously Randy’s gonna meet up with her! So Randy’s going out with Sam and Cody is probably getting ready to spend a night with Shane - because that’s still a thing going on and Randy couldn’t be more happy for him. He respects Cody a hell of a lot for not using Shane to get ahead either, which is more than what Randy can say for other people. Cody fucks Shane because he wants to, not for any favors. He actually sees a future with him, sees potential with him.

Randy looks down at his title, admiring the way it shines under these lights in the hallway but as lovely as it looks, something still feels missing.

Is this all there is?

* * *

**October 22nd, 2007**

 

Randy is WWE champion and Cody is slowly in the progress of forming a tag team with Hardcore Holly… cool? Yeah, it’s still cool! It’s a nice storyline, trying to earn the respect of a wrestling veteran who seemingly doesn’t think you’re gonna make it in the business, which is pretty evident of what most people think of Cody in real life. Listen, just because he’s pretty and has a sensitive side doesn’t mean he’s gonna sink in this industry - hello, wrestling runs in Cody’s blood! Yeah, he might take some criticism too personally and thinks about what people say a lot more intently than others but he’s not gonna crack. He’s stronger than people give him credit for and he’s certainly not a pushover.

Like right now, when Carlito is _very_  insistent on asking him out, right before his match, even! And right after Cody just got saved by Holly in his own match, so not the best time to do it but maybe he was just wanting to do it as soon as possible? Cody doesn’t know what goes on in his mind.

 

“Aww come on, Cody, listen, you and I, at the hottest nightclub in town right now. I’ll even pay for all your drinks, what do you say?” Carlito smirks, eyeing Cody up and down quite openly and licking along his lips.

Cody actually doesn’t mind it when guys are pretty brazen about asking him out but it isn’t really a good look on Carlito - and he’s taken, so even if he did wanna go out with Carlito, he has to reject him either way.

“Ahh, I got some plans tonight, actually.” Cody lies, pursing his lips as he tries to think about how to keep selling the lie if Carlito wants to ask more questions.

And he does.

“Oh, really?” Carlito narrows his eyes questioningly, crossing his arms over his chest. “With who?”

“With uh…” Cody swallows, trying to think of somebody believable. He actually doesn’t have too many friends backstage yet, which is fine but it’d be nice right now! But when he looks off to the side again, he notices Randy coming down the hallway and his eyes blow open, relief gracing his face.

 

“Randy!” Cody exclaims, the older man giving Cody an incredulous look as he walks on over.

“Uh, hey, what’s-”

“I’m going out with Randy tonight.” Cody smiles, patting Randy’s shoulder and looking to the man who likes to spit in the faces of people - Cody doesn’t wanna go out with somebody who prefers to spit over swallowing anyways. It’s why he loves going out with Shane.

“You are?” Carlito asks.

“We are?” Randy mirrors, blinking a few times.

“Yeah, remember? You wanted to take me out for drinks after you won the title but I had other plans and I said we’d do a rain check and… come on, you remember!”

It takes Randy a few seconds but luckily for Cody, Randy knows where he’s getting at. Randy grins and laughs, nodding. “Oh, _duh_ , right! Sorry, Codes, my memory’s kinda shot.”

Randy is ultimately a lot smarter than Cody gives him credit for.

Randy shrugs and looks to Carlito. “Were you and Cody supposed to-”

“No, forget about it.” Carlito shakes his head. “You two have fun, I’ll go out with someone else.” And then he storms off, obviously displeased with the way these events turned out but Cody doesn’t really care, to be honest.

Randy scoffs as he watches Carlito walk away. “Damn, he really likes you.”

“Or he _really_  wants to get in my pants.” Cody says, looking after him.

“Could’ve just told him you were taken." Randy shrugs. "Wouldn’t have to say Shane’s name or anything.”

“Eh, yeah, but I don’t want people talking.”

Randy raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Cody. “Had no problems telling Hunter you were taken.”

“Hey, that was different!” Cody exclaims, pointing at Randy. “I said that in the heat of the moment, without thinking. I was thinking this time.”

“Is thinking a rare occasion for you?” Randy teases, grinning when Cody pushes his shoulder.

“More rare for  _you_ , I think. Like, a Randy problem.”

“That’s cold, I’ve been nothing but nice to you lately.”

“I’ll make it up to you by buying you drinks later.” Cody smiles. Hey, why not? He and Randy are getting on pretty well lately so why not go out with him for a beer or two? Just two dudes being dudes! What's the worst that can happen?

“Okay, yeah, sure, I’m down. You buy drinks, I’ll buy food?” Randy offers.

“Sounds like a date to me.”

“Date? And wreck a lovely relationship like yours and Shane’s? Any other relationship is fair game but not yours.”

Cody’s not sure what to say to that. Because yeah, Randy’s a huge, selfish asshole but… he isn’t towards Cody. Like Randy said, he’s been nothing but nice to him and contrary to the fact, Cody’s been the mean one so far in their weird relationship, not anymore as of recently but they have an interesting sort of camaraderie. He supposes he should be thankful… and he needs all the friends he can get right now.

“Thanks… I guess.” Cody chuckles and furrows his eyebrows, looking around. “Hey, have you seen Holly around? I was wanting to talk to him about stuff.”

“That prick?” Randy sighs, glancing up over Cody. “Speaking of prick…”

Cody averts his gaze down the hall for a few seconds to see Holly, tilting his head as he gives his attention back to Randy.  “Why do you think he’s a prick? He’s been cool to me so far.” Cody comments, looking back at Holly and waving with a smile.

“You’ll see eventually.” Randy tells him. “Later.”

When Randy walks down the hallway, he and Holly give each other some pretty nasty looks before going their own ways and maybe that’s it! Randy’s just biased! After all, everybody hates him… what would be so different about Holly than everyone else?

 

“Hey, that pansy wasn’t bothering you at all, was he?” Holly asks, and the use of “pansy” makes Cody cock his head a little because that isn’t the nicest word to use but he’s thinking too much about it.

“Nah, of course not. Me and Randy are cool.” Cody nods, and it’s so weird to say that out loud but it was the truth! They’re… friends now. Kind of.

Holly grumbles, crossing his arms and looking back at him. “Yeah, well, just watch out. You don’t know what his kind is after.”

Now _that_  makes Cody wonder. “Uh, his kind?” He asks, shaking his head and looking at Holly quite curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you don’t… nah, nevermind.” Holly chuckles and waves it off. “You’ll see eventually.”

Cody will see what eventually?!? Can somebody tell him something? Please? It’s like an adult telling you that you’ll find out when you’re older… it’s so annoying. He’s a twenty-two year old man yet he finds himself still being treated like a kid, even in WWE.

At least Shane actually treats Cody like a man.

“Well… anyways.” Cody rolls his eyes. “Can I talk to you about my match? Get some pointers?”

“Sure thing! Come on, let’s go back to my locker room.” Holly wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder and begins to lead him back.

But what exactly does he mean when he says Randy’s kind? Like, an orange kind? An asshole kind? Pretentious kind? There’s so many kinds Randy is and Holly left it so vague.

What could an old white guy set in his ways possibly be referring to?

* * *

**November 18th, 2007**

 

“So uh… you and Cody are friends, huh?” Dave asks, grinning knowingly at Randy as they walk the backstage halls of Survivor Series together.

It was a great night for both of them, Randy retaining his title against Shawn Michaels and Dave beating the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship - the both of them were the respective top talent of their brands and it was pretty damn cool! He and Dave have the same goals in mind, to reach the top of WWE and make big bucks doing it, maybe fuck some hot chicks (for Randy) and hot dudes (for Dave) along the way, though Dave is definitely the nicer one because he actually likes his fans whereas Randy… listen, he gets that he has passionate fans who obsessively buy his merch but he doesn’t really appreciate them stopping him in the airport for a picture or autographs they can sell on eBay.

Randy’s fine with being an asshole though. It’s a reputation he’s had for quite awhile and doesn’t see it stopping anytime soon. Unless you’re Cody Rhodes, but he’s a special case. Dave thinks so too, apparently.

 

Randy rolls his eyes, holding up his hands. “It’s not like that. I’ve already been through this with Hunter.”

“Oh, do you think I mean…” Dave laughs and shakes his head. “No man, I know you’re not gay. I'm not on that train like Hunter is. I’m talking about the fact that he hated you and suddenly you two are getting along.”

“Well, I got him to change his mind. I’m a very pleasant person to be around once you get to know me.” And it’s not like he can tell Dave that he and Cody only started bonding because Randy caught him with the CEO’s son. Now that he thinks about it, what if Cody is only friends with him just to make sure Randy doesn’t tell? No, Cody doesn’t seem like somebody who would do that… he’s too pure to be manipulative.

“I know you and you’re still a fucking dickhead.” Dave comments. “Now c’mon, where’s the twink? You said you wanted him to feel more at home?”

“Yeah, uh, Cody’s into dudes so I figured… he can meet some more people backstage that are like him and not feel like he has to keep hiding it. Or at least feel better about it, I dunno.”

Batista purses his lips and nods. “I see where you’re getting at. So he’s gay, huh? He single?”

Randy swallows, looking up at the ceiling with a hum. “Um… don’t know.”

First Hunter… then Carlito… now Dave… who’s next? Cody’s such a guy magnet, it’s ridiculous! Randy doesn’t know how he’ll feel if one of his friends fuck Cody. He shouldn’t care, knows he shouldn’t, so why does he feel this strange wringing feeling in his stomach when he thinks about the fact? It’s the same feeling he gets when he thinks about Cody and Shane together, and he _likes_  seeing them together so he’s not too sure what’s going on.

Before Dave can question Randy or possibly call him a dumbass, Randy sees Cody just getting off the phone and proceeds to casually walk towards him.

Except he doesn’t do that, he rushes over instead and grabs Cody’s hand. Hmm, Cody has soft hands! Nice hands… and their hands fit nicely together, not too big, not too small - just right.

 

“Cody, you gotta meet Dave!”

“Uh, okay?” Cody says with an ounce of uncertainty, yelping a little as Randy suddenly drags him through the halls back to Dave for them to meet.

“Dave! This is Cody - you know, he’s-”

“Dusty’s son, yeah, I was there for the Hall of Fame this year.” Dave scoffs and offers his hand out, looking to Cody. “He’s kind of a dumbass, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, sometimes he is.” Cody grins and takes Dave’s hand, giving it a good shake.

“Hey!” Randy exclaims. “I don’t want you two bonding over how dumb you think I am.”

“I think it’s a perfect thing to bond with him over.” Dave says, winking at the youngest man and pulling away to check Cody out, something Randy’s eyes zero in on. Uh, they’re not supposed to do anything together… Dave’s supposed to make him feel welcomed and move on. Why does Randy care! He cares about Cody's comfort so much at the moment, in a way he never has for anybody before. Not that he likes him or anything.

He just wants the best for Cody and strives to see him happy and succeed in this business.

 

“So, you’re doing pretty good your first year, Rhodes. You liking it so far? People being good to ya?” Dave asks.

“Yeah, for the most part.” Cody nods. “At least I’m on TV every week so I can’t complain, right?”

“That’s the spirit!” Dave smiles, patting Cody’s shoulder and keeping his hand right there, firmly on his skin. “I like your attitude.”

Cody raises his eyebrows and looks down at Dave’s hand before he looks over to Randy with a knowing look. Randy feels like he knows what Cody wants to say, that he has a boyfriend and Dave’s gonna feel pretty stupid hitting on him without knowing that. But they gotta keep Cody’s boyfriend a secret.

Honestly, Randy doesn’t see the big deal about him and Shane dating. Hunter fucked Stephanie and got favors from it and they were allowed to be together! And Vince, well… eh, the McMahon’s are hypocrites but Shane isn’t. Kind of weird he’s a McMahon in the first place because he doesn’t belong in the family at all - a good thing, mind you!

Cody and Shane are together because they like each other. Not for special privileges or anything. They’re disgustingly sweet, in fact.

“Thank you, I try to keep a good attitude.” Cody says, moving his hand up to grab Dave’s hand and put it down back to his side. “So how long have you two been friends?” He asks.

“Ever since Evolution, me and Randy have had each other’s backs, Hunter too, but Randy’s like a brother to me now. An annoying brother but I love him.” Dave laughs and wraps an arm around Randy’s neck, earning a groan from the WWE champion as he proceeds to give him a noogie with Cody laughing as he watches on.

This wasn’t how Randy anticipated Dave and Cody would be getting along, but at least they have some common ground? Besides being gay, that is.

 

“Hey, come on!” Randy whines. “You’re making me look stupid!”

“You do that already!” Dave grins, looking over to Cody. “Hey, I’ll let him go if you agree to go out with me.”

Now Dave will never let Randy go! He’s doomed to be noogied forever. God, if anybody else tried to do this to Randy, Randy would _so_ have them fired.

Cody’s eyes widen “You’re gay?”

“Hell yeah, I love my dudes. Love ‘em all, I like big ones, I like tattooed ones, pretty ones… especially the pretty ones.” Dave smirks. “So what do you say?”

“I’m… I mean, I’m flattered, but I’m kind of… seeing someone?”

“Lucky man.” Dave comments, sighing afterwards as he lets go of Randy. “Randy, you told me Cody would say yes.”

“Oh, Randy was trying to hook us up?” Cody grins, looking over to Randy.

“No,  _no,_ I was not, that’s-”

“Nah, I’m just fuckin’ with ya.” Dave laughs and shakes his head. “Hey, thought I’d try. I’ll see you around though, okay, Cody? And keep an eye out on Randy for me, he needs a nice dude like you to guide him.”

“Tell me about it.” Cody scoffs.

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” Randy gives Dave a pointed look. “Why don't you go rebound with Rey?”

“Ah, Randy isn’t always dumb.” Dave nods and gives him a thumbs up. “Right on, I’ll do just that. You two kids have fun. See ya - and it was nice to actually meet you, Cody.” He winks at the twinky man before he turns around, luckily seeing Rey and immediately making his way over to him.

Randy feels like he’s the only straight man in this locker room but that’s fine. More ladies for him!

They both watch Dave go… well, Randy does, but Cody keeps his eyes on Randy the whole time.

 

“He’s a cool dude, isn’t he? Dave? And he’s gay, just like you!”

“Yeah, I noticed…” Cody trails off, turning his body fully towards Randy. “Is that why you introduced us?”

“What? Nooo, it was just a coincidence! That’s-”

“I can’t believe you. You think just because we’re gay, we’re gonna be great friends? We’re more than just our sexuality.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head.

Randy turns to Cody, holding up his hands and quickly shaking his head. “Woah woah woah, I didn’t mean it like-” But he’s cut off by Cody’s laughter and Randy soon realizes that Cody is kidding and he’s been made the butt of the joke once again.

_Wasn’t tonight supposed to be my night?_

“I’m kidding! Geez, you’re so _easy.”_ Cody laughs again. “Nah, he’s cool. And he didn’t ask me who my boyfriend was, which is a relief off my shoulders… and speaking of boyfriend…” He grins and rolls his lips back with anticipation as he stares ahead, Randy following his eyesight to see Shane McMahon himself.

“You mind?” Cody asks.

Randy rolls his eyes playfully and smiles, pressing on Cody’s lower back. “Go ahead, make your man happy. See you at RAW tomorrow? Are you gonna be limping this time?”

“That happened _one_  time.” Cody holds up a finger. “Not my fault I had a fun night.” He smirks and winks, waggling his fingers at Randy. “See ya, Randal~”

“Randy! It’s Randy!” Randy calls out, but it’s no use. Cody’s probably gonna keep calling Randy that whether he likes it or not but he’ll probably grow to like it in due time.

 

Though Cody and Shane are in public, the way they smile at each other and very softly touch one another makes it obvious to Randy at least that they’re an item. Cody might not have a title yet but he does have a pretty awesome boyfriend.

And as Randy looks down at his title, he realizes… maybe he isn’t missing something after all. Maybe he just wants different things out of life than other people do. Cody might want to settle down and live the American dream, but Randy wants to live a high class lifestyle of luxuries and riches and that’s just fine.

Isn’t it?

* * *

 

Shane looks back at Randy, narrowing his eyes in thought.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Cody asks.

“So you two are… really friends now, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Oh god, you won’t _believe_  this, Randy introduced me to Dave, like, personally, because the both of us are gay and he thought we would get along.” Cody laughs a little before he looks up at the ceiling. “Except it worked and me and Dave... actually clicked pretty well.”

“Hopefully not as much as us?” Shane asks, taking Cody’s hand and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. “I’m so much better than him. And a bigger dick.”

“I dunno, I hear rumors about his dick a lot.” Cody teases, grinning at Shane’s unamused expression before he quickly leans in to kiss him. “No, of course not. I don’t really pay attention to any guys backstage anymore. No point when they’re not you.”

“Not even Randy?”

“Like I said, he’s just a friend. I mean, he's hot but trust me, I do  _not_  wanna be with him like that. He’s still an asshole. Only now we go out drinking together… sometimes.” Cody shrugs.

Why do people keep asking about them? Everybody seems pretty intent that they belong together and it’s super weird, like, why don’t people mind their own business! It’s his love life and other people are trying to tell Cody what’s best for him! And now Shane even suspects there’s something there! He’s not outright saying it, but Cody knows.

 

“I believe you.” Shane says. “I just think it’s a bit funny how he so desperately wants your approval. He’s not really like that with anyone else, you know? Just you…”

“Trust me, I know. It’s weird but I’m not complaining.” Cody smirks. “If Randy Orton doesn’t get mad at me at all in WWE, then already my time here is better.”

“Being with me makes that a lot more better though, right?”

“How about I show you all the ways you’ve made it better for me?”

“In the context, it doesn’t make sense but I see where you’re getting at and I’m into it.” Shane quickly pulls Cody into the nearest door, coincidentally a small, empty room, probably a storage closet, and presses Cody against the shelf.

They both stare into each other’s eyes with knowing looks of lust before crashing their mouths against each other in a moan, Randy Orton long forgotten about.

For now.


	5. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Shane just has a type. He likes brown haired, blue eyed pretty boys with a natural wrestling ability. Cody was just overthinking it and there’s probably nothing going on between Shane and him at all - never was anything going on in the first place.
> 
> Right?

**December 10th, 2007**

 

The 15th Anniversary of RAW is pretty important to the WWE, obviously so. Fifteen years of being on top of the wrestling industry, putting on weekly shows whether it rains or shines, never a delay… you can’t say people in this industry aren’t persistent, that’s for sure. Not to mention full of some of the hardest workers that Cody knows, busting their asses and beating the asses of others to make a good living - it’s why he fell in love with the business at a young age; fell in love with the glamour and glitz shown on television, the nitty gritty of the backstage area and always so engrossed in whatever stories Dusty or Dustin would tell him of their time back there, interacting with other wrestlers and all the shenanigans that went down. And of course, he fell in love with the notion of becoming a champion.

It’s all any inspired wrestler wants - to be a world champion. Sure, it’s nice to win other titles but those world championships are the main prize. It’s the company showing how much they trust you to carry their product and how much they value you, a prize for serving them for so long. And Cody is so convinced that he’ll be one. It won’t happen now but he’ll get there eventually and when it happens, that’s gonna be the best day of his life. But for now? Winning the tag team titles is a pretty big step towards that and he’s more than happy to have _some_  gold around his waist. Or rather over his shoulder.

Cody smiles adoringly down at his newly acquired tag title, something he won all by himself! Of course he had the help of Holly, his partner, but he did this without politicking his way backstage or sucking up to anybody! No, it was based on his hard work! Not his legacy or lineage or anything, this was hard earned! Okay, Dusty was sitting ringside for the match and deep down, Cody knows that he wouldn't be a tag team champion right now if it wasn't for who his dad was but it's still a title! It's something! It's the first step to great things in WWE!

He's so caught up in admiring his title that he doesn’t anticipate somebody patting his shoulder and it makes Cody jump, almost dropping his title in the process - it makes the other man behind him laugh and good god, Cody recognizes that laugh anywhere. It’s never a good hearted laugh, only one done in malice and at the expense of others. And worst of all… Cody actually doesn’t mind the person with the laugh anymore.

 

“Don’t wanna drop that gold, Codes!” Randy warns him, helping Cody put the title back on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m proud of you! Looks like we’re both champions now! It means we can finally hang out together.”

“Yeah, didn’t we get drinks together like… a few weeks ago?” Cody asks, narrowing his eyes at the older man as he holds onto his new title protectively - not that he thinks Randy will steal it, because it’s so beneath him… has he even been a tag team champion before? Oooh, Cody has a title Randy doesn’t have! Wait, he held the titles with Edge. Damnit! Randy has _everything._

Cody wishes he’ll end up like Randy one day. He doesn’t want his attitude or anything like that, but just his accomplishments. According to Vince and (unfortunately) Shane, he and Randy are two sides of the same coin so maybe this is in the cards for Cody down the line!

“... I was joking.” Randy stands his ground, holding his title close. “I have like, a monotone sense of humor.”

“People might mistake that for you not having a personality.”

“You know I have a pretty big personality though. It’s why you hated me so much. Remember?” Randy smirks, raising a knowing eyebrow and smirking even more with his teeth showing when Cody groans.

Admittedly, Randy still gets on Cody’s nerves sometimes and Cody still has the subconscious need to make fun of Randy every time he sees him but he’s learning that Randy can be a fun dude to hang out with. He’s not somebody that Cody’s gonna talk to about the meaning of life and what they want out of it but definitely a dude he can go out and wreck shit with.

“I could tell you why I hate you right _now_  but lucky for you… I need to meet up with Shane.” Cody smirks back, looking over at his boyfriend from afar as he talks to… Dusty!! Shane’s talking to his dad! Oh man, Cody hopes it isn’t awkward over there. What if Dusty finds out about them? His dad doesn’t know about his homosexuality, what if he doesn’t take to it well at all? No, Shane’s smart. He wouldn’t let that happen. He’s been doing good at not saying a word about their relationship and when they did get caught, it was because of Cody’s recklessness.

So yeah, things have been going pretty great with Shane, just as they’ve always been. And Shane’s been nothing but a gentleman, spoiling Cody and taking him out to beautiful, high class restaurants, buying him nice things - and Cody’s classification of nice things is different than somebody else’s. He’s a nerd, you see. So like, limited edition of comics are what qualify as nice to him. That’s another thing, Shane is so attentive! It’s almost sickening how perfect he is. Except it’s not sickening. Truth be told, he can be the reason why Cody believes in true love after all.

Randy rolls his eyes, stepping back. “You’re so whipped for him. Your dad’s like, right there with him though. Can't just go up and be like, _'Hey Shane, fuck me right here!' ”_

"Randy!" Cody scolds, swatting at his shoulder. “I wasn't going to say that! Look, I’m more than just a pretty face, okay? I know how to handle this.” Cody winks, proceeding to leave Randy to go by his boyfriend.

“Didn’t say you couldn't!” Randy calls out.

Aw, Randy thinks he’s smart… that’s what Cody got from that small comment anyways.

 

He struts on over to where Shane and his father are talking and immediately receives a big, strong hug from Dusty with the breath almost knocked out of him. The way he and his father are positioned, it allows Cody to peer at Shane from over his shoulder where the older man winks at him knowingly - and he feels like if his body wasn’t currently covered by his dad, Shane would be checking him out… but considering the fact that he won his first ever title tonight, there’s going to be _many_  opportunities for Shane to see his body and appreciate it in every single way possible.

“Ohhh, Cody, my baby boy, I’ve never been so proud of ya in my life!” Dusty exclaims as he pulls away, Shane watching the ordeal with a genuine smile on his face - totally different from the almost predatorial way he was eyeing Cody a few seconds ago.

“I’m telling ya, Dream, Cody has what it takes to make it really far in this business. I’ve seen nothing but great things from him.” Shane holds his hand out and steps closer to the younger man. “I’m sure you’ve been hearing this ever since you came to the back but I’m proud of you too, Cody. _Very_  proud.”

The both of them stare into each other’s eyes, the tension growing quickly the more the stare lingers. Cody wonders if Dusty can notice how into each other they are because he certainly feels the tension - it’s heating up and surging through his body and suddenly he finds himself with a need to sneak into an empty closet with Shane and be completely destroyed, just like Shane did to him a few weeks ago.

Cody rolls his lips back, gently runs his teeth along his lips and glances down at Shane’s for a brief moment before he looks back into the older man’s eyes and grabs his hand. A firm handshake with their hands lingering a little while afterwards when the both of them know they should be pulling away.

“Well your approval means a lot to me, sir.” Cody says, giving Shane’s hand a squeeze before it drops back down to his side.

He wants to fuck Shane so bad.  Wants to pull his pants down right here, lube him up with his own spit, lie back and spread his legs willingly for Shane to get in between so he can be fucked senseless. It’s amazing how much of a slut Shane’s turned him into - Shane seems so clean cut, so sweet on the outside when he’s actually a sadistic fucker in the bedroom. Another reason why Cody likes him so much.

 

“And you mean a lot to this company, me especially.” Shane looks at Cody for a few more seconds before he turns to attention to Dusty with another smile, patting his shoulder. “You got a good one. So good, I think I’m gonna have to steal him from you - you know, just to talk about his future plans and what not. You won’t mind, right? Of course, if you do, I can just-"

“Shane O, Cody’s yours!” Dusty chuckles, holding up his hands. “I won’t keep ya two any longer! Cody, just give me a call tomorrow morning, will ya? Let me know how it feels to wake up a champion.” He winks, putting the index finger to his forehead before giving his son a sort of salute. “Congratulations, baby boy. Dustin’s gonna be real proud too.”

And that’s when Dusty goes his own way as well, leaving Shane and Cody alone together. In the openness of the hall, of course, but there’s bound to be empty rooms all around for them to slink off too… Cody doesn’t think they’re gonna celebrate here though. Usually he’s all for having a quick locker room fuck but that doesn’t seem right for today’s occasion.

“You did that on purpose, did you?” Cody asks, grinning and checking Shane out.

“Hmm? Did what on purpose?” Shane replies casually, shoving his hands into his dress pants. “I was just talking to your dad, telling him how great you looked out there - and you did. Not just talking about your wrestling either.” And now he smirks, which shows the real side to Shane that Cody’s been dying to see this whole time. And it’s a side he likes quite a lot, and one that he’s proud to be one of the few people to see.

“That’s _exactly_  what I’m talking about.” Cody points out as he moves closer, tilting his head with his mouth right by Shane’s ear. “We shouldn’t be so obvious in public like that, daddy.”

Shane chuckles lowly and brings his hands up to hold onto Cody’s shoulders, his mouth by Cody’s ear as well. “Don’t worry, baby boy, daddy knows what he’s doing.” He says softly before pulling away, taking a step back to shove his hands back into his pockets - like he wasn’t just trying to get inside that pretty head of his. “But seriously, you did deserve this tonight. You know we’re gonna celebrate, right?”

And there it is! Cody’s sweet daddy again! The one that doesn’t tease Cody - the one that Cody can tease and rile up, and he quite likes being the one with power in this relationship, only sometimes though. There’s pros and cons to both roles, but in tonight’s case, Cody wants to let Shane take the reigns and lavish him with love.

“I had a preeeetty good feeling.” Cody smiles sweetly. “What’re we doing? You want me to dress up real nice for you?”

“Yes. And that’s all I’m telling you.” Shane wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder and walks with him down the hall. “Go stash that title somewhere deep in your luggage, take out a nice suit, and then I’m taking you out to show what this city has to offer. Sound like a plan, babe?” He looks over to Cody expectantly, studying his face.

Is there anybody else in this hallway? There isn’t? Good! Cody does one quick look to make sure the coast is clear before suddenly pecking Shane on the lips, a hand going up to pat his cheek.

“Well we both know I can’t ever say no to you.”

See how nice Shane is? See how he always treats Cody to the finest things in life? He’s the greatest kind of guy Cody can ask for! He’s nice, he’s sweet, he cares about the feelings of others, and he’s incredibly smart with a good eye for detail.

There’s no way Cody will ever let himself date anyone else!

* * *

**December 11th, 2007**

 

Cody wakes up the next morning, eyes slowly lidding open and looking over at the clock - 10 AM. Eh, yeah, it’s probably a good idea to wake up now. He has to start the day, Shane too. He yawns and pats on Shane’s wrist, the older man spooning Cody from behind with an arm wrapped around him… and his morning wood pressing directly against Cody’s bare ass.

Right. The both of them didn’t bother to put clothes on after the exhausting fun they had last night. After going out to a nice dinner (and Cody didn’t order chicken tenders with honey mustard this time, thank you), they took a small walk around the city and enjoyed simple conversation before retiring to Shane’s hotel room for the evening… where the rest of their fun continued. They celebrated all night long too, in fact, only stopping when they both became too tired to keep going. Also, sleep is a nice thing.

 

“Mmm, babe, wake up.” Cody yawns again, grinding his ass back against Shane’s cock. “We can’t stay here all day.”

He hears slight groaning behind him before Shane’s chin rests on his shoulder, followed by a pair of lips to his neck. “I hear your point… but I would like a bit more motivation to get out of bed.” To pontificate his point, Shane thrusts his hips against Cody’s ass with a tired smirk, causing Cody to roll his eyes playfully.

“You’re _still_  horny?”

“Only for you.”

And then Cody looks back to Shane, who waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Cody shakes his head and manages a laugh before he reaches over to grab the lube from the nightstand. “Alright, but it’s gonna be quick, okay? We seriously gotta get going.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you out for a nice breakfast.” Shane says as he takes the lube, popping the cap open and drizzling the substance over the shaft of his cock before he proceeds to slide into Cody with ease.

Cody moans slightly at the intrusion, resting his head back on the pillow and lifting his leg back and up over Shane’s waist. “As long as you’re paying for breakfast, I’m all for it.”

Shane thrusts in and out steadily, butterfly kisses against Cody’s neck. “Mmm, whatever my baby boy wants… you know I’d do anything for you.”

Cody licks his lips, rolling them back when the pleasure begins to increase inside him, and he lulls his head back onto Shane’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. You’re always so nice to me… why me anyways? You could have anybody you want, why choose me?”

And Cody kind of already knows why but he always likes to hear Shane tell him. He likes to have his ego stroked… who doesn’t? Oh no, hanging out with Randy is changing Cody ever so slowly! Okay, hold on, he’s not gonna think of Randy while Shane fucks him. Randy has no place in Cody’s bedroom.

 

“Cody, Cody, Cody…” Shane begins, latching onto Cody’s neck and sucking at the skin rather hard before pulling away and kissing the red mark. “You’re incredibly sweet. Feel so sweet too.”

Cody chuckles, closing his eyes and pushing his hips back to meet the older man’s thrusts. “Uh huh, I know you like how tight my ass is… but continue, c’mon.”

Shane chuckles as well. “I mean, it’s a nice ass. But bear with me for a bit, gonna turn you on your stomach.”

And so Shane rolls Cody over onto his stomach, keeping himself inside him. His body presses down over Cody’s back and his thrusts resume, picking up the pace just a tad. Cody lets out a loud moan at how much deeper this allows Shane to go, the stimulation to his prostate becoming more apparent. He wraps his arms around the pillow, his chin resting on top.

“So… you’re incredibly sweet, like I said. And you’re incredibly determined to succeed and make it on your own. You’re not with me to further your career, you’re with me because you wanna be with me.”

“Sounds like people do that a lot with you, just hang with you to get ahead.” And Shane deserves better than that because he’s a swell guy! He deserves to be with somebody who appreciates everything about him, and the fact that he’s a McMahon should just be a bonus.

“Eh, there has been some… but after awhile, I kinda just stopped being with people like that. Wasn’t worth the hassle.”

“Oh, but I’m an exception?” Cody grins, moaning when Shane moves to start kissing along his back.

“A _very_  nice exception.” Shane purrs, rolling his hips around to keep brushing over Cody’s prostate, relishing in the pretty moans Cody lets out. “And you’re so _pretty,_ sound so pretty when you moan for me but all that’s just a bonus to the exceptional person you are.”

“K-Keep going, I’m gonna come…” Cody breathes, tilting his head to the side to rest his cheek on the pillow so he can regain his breath better. “S-So glad you were my first, you treat me so good and fuck me so good, I don’t think anybody else can treat me this way.”

He never thought he’d date Shane McMahon and it still seems completely unbelievable but it’s, in fact, happening right now and it’s _amazing._ Shane’s the only man he’s ever been with but Cody can’t really picture himself with any other man right now. Yeah, he knows he’s naive and perhaps he’s a bit too optimistic with Shane but he can dream can’t he?

“Glad to be your first, baby.” Shane moans into his ear, feeling his own orgasm closely approaching. “So glad you’re with me too… god, c’mon, come for me, Cody, say my name.”

Just like that, the pleasure in Cody’s body tips over and makes him see stars, his eyes screwing shut as he focuses intensely on the feelings at hand. “Sh-Shane… Shane, yes _, yes,_ right there!” His moan gradually increases to a loud cry before he comes all over the sheets, Shane following right behind Cody with his own orgasm. Shane groans lowly, wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist tightly and pistoning his hips a few more times into him until he fills Cody up with his load.

The both of them lie there, happily spent, with the natural morning light shining through the balcony window and over their naked bodies. Ah, right. The morning. They had to be productive members of society now… boring!

 

“Alright… I gotta get up.” Cody frowns.

“Just a few more minutes?”

“Sorry babe, we gotta get moving… shouldn’t you be the more responsible one?”

“That’s the thing, Cody, with you, I feel like I can just let go for a bit. Why can’t I be the whiny kid for once?” Shane yawns but ultimately, he knows what Cody is saying and pulls out so Cody can climb off the bed and do his thing.

“True, I guess you’ve been taking care of the both of us this whole time.” Cody mentions, grabbing his discarded briefs from the floor and pulling them back on over his legs. “Mind if I steal a shirt of yours to wear?”

“Help yourself, they’re in the dresser. You look great in my shirts too, by the way.”

“I know, that’s why I wanna wear them.” Cody looks back at Shane with a smirk before walking over to the dresser, opening the drawer to fish around for a suitable shirt to wear. Shane might be two inches taller but their shirt sizes are about the same so they fit Cody nicely. However, as he’s looking around for a shirt, there’s one shirt in particular that grabs his attention.

Because it’s not a shirt you’d think a WWE employee would have. Much less the CEO’s son.

 

“Uh, Shane?”

“Yeah babe, what is it?”

Cody looks back to Shane with furrowed eyebrows, holding up the shirt in front of him. “Why do you have an AJ Styles shirt in your dresser?”

It’s not a particularly good design either, it’s what somebody would’ve made if they just opened Photoshop for the first time. It’s a black t-shirt with “The Phenomenal 1” in blue lettering, a shirtless AJ doing his finger gun pose right in the center with his name in front of him in blue as well, AJ in a circle with Styles right under it. Plain, uninspired, and does not fit Shane’s tastes at all… so what gives?

“Uh, b-because I like him.” Shane stammers, checking the shirt over. His fingers tap incessantly against his thigh and he actually seems nervous.

“Yeah, you told me that before. You think he’s a great wrestler, you guys might hire him, blah blah blah, but you actually bought his shirt?” Cody grins, looking from Shane and back to the shirt again to observe it. Yeah, Cody thought that if he looked at it again, he’d feel a new love. Like it would grow on him but it doesn’t. Still as plain as the first time.

“I wanna support him.” Shane nods.

“Have you even _met_  him?” Cody brings up, putting the shirt back in the dresser before he goes searching again.

“I… m-maybe… well, one time.”

“One time?” Cody asks right as he takes out a white henley. Okay, this can look good! He’ll wear it with his jeans and black jacket! His outfit for the day is set. “What was he like?”

Shane rolls his lips back and he looks down at the bed, trying to figure out how to answer the question. “Nice… real nice. Real sweet, pretty blue eyes, nice brown hair…”

“Like me?” Cody asks as he turns to Shane, slipping on the white top.

“... I guess he kind of resembles you?” Shane rubs the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “I... I actually didn’t even notice you two looked alike.”

“Did you used to crush on him or something?”

“What? N-No, of course not, why would-”

“Shaaaane, babe, I’m kidding!” Cody laughs, walking over to the bed and climbing up, right onto Shane’s lap and holding onto his shoulders. “But I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did have a crush on him. He’s pretty good looking.”

AJ kind of reminds Cody of a generic twink but there’s nothing generic about that ass of his. Even Cody’s ass can’t compete with that… he can’t believe Shane didn’t tap that!

“Oh. Right, I knew you were kidding.” Shane scoffs, wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. “But you are… so much better than AJ Styles. As soon as you have a shirt, I’m gonna buy that.”

“Such a gentleman.” Cody says, running a hand down from Shane’s shoulder to rest right over his pec. “You treat me so well, daddy. You sure you didn’t treat AJ well like you did me?”

“Hold on-”

“Kidding! Geez, you should know by now when I’m playing with you.” Cody chuckles and presses their lips together before patting Shane’s chest. “Now c’mon, get dressed and take me out for breakfast.  
  
“Yes sir.”

 

They both climb off the bed together, Cody slipping on jeans and waiting as Shane dresses up in his outfit. As he sits on the bed waiting, he can’t help but think back to how nervous Shane seemed when asked about AJ. Why was it such a big deal to him? And now that he thinks more about it, he and AJ _did_  seem a lot alike.

No, Shane just has a type. He likes brown haired, blue eyed pretty boys with a natural wrestling ability. Cody was just overthinking it and there’s probably nothing going on between them at all.

Come on… Shane McMahon and AJ Styles? Seriously? That sounds like some super weird fanfiction.

* * *

**Back To: December 10th, 2007**

 

“Hey, Allen!”

“What is it?!” Allen calls out from the bathroom, checking his shave again. Not completely clean shaven, just enough stubble to make him look somewhat manly. Less of a complete twink.

“So RAW just opened up with the McMahon Family and Hornswoggle is out here now. He’s making everybody go crazy! … hate to admit it, but it’s kinda funny.” Christian - or rather Jay - says, furrowing his eyebrows as he watches the shenanigans go on.

Allen sighs, setting the shaver down and walking out of the bathroom to join his fuckbuddy of the night again. And of course, the first man he sees when he looks at the TV is…

“Shane McMahon is staying so cool. I don’t know how he does it.” Jay shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, you should’ve met him. He’s seriously the _coolest_  guy. You could talk to him about anything and he’d listen, even if it was completely stupid.”

Allen swallows, looking down from the TV and to the comforter. “Yeah, never met him before but I’ve heard good stories.” He lies.

The first and one of the only two times he met Shane McMahon was in South Carolina, at his very last WCW taping ever. It should’ve been a blur how it happened the first time but Allen remembers every detail. Remembers the first words Shane said to him, the first pick up line Shane tried on him, the first position they tried… listen, you can’t forget somebody like Shane McMahon.

Allen knows it all too well, unfortunately. And he’s tried his damn best to forget him. It’s not like he wants to forget him because Shane gave him the best sex of his life but he has to because it hurts too much to think about the other option - the fact that he could’ve missed out on the love of his life.

 

“I think you two would get along really well.” Jay says, nodding. “Hey, who knows, maybe you can fuck him too. I heard he has a thing for pretty boys.”

Allen knows, more than Jay will ever find out.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes and quickly climbing on top of Jay’s lap to block the view of his screen.

“Hey, what gives?” Jay asks, looking Allen up and down before settling his hands on his hips.

“How about instead of talking my ear off about Shane McMahon, you spread my legs and fuck me instead?” Allen raises an eyebrow, a grin slowly making its way to his face.

“Well… why didn’t you just say so?” Jay smirks, instantly turning them around so Allen was on his back. “You’re so much hotter than Shane is anyways.”

“Hey, less Shane, more fucking me.” He doesn’t let Jay reply to it because he’s quickly pulling him down for a hard kiss, tongues sliding into each others mouths easily like they’ve always done.

Jay fucks Allen pretty well and if Allen wasn’t so whipped for Shane, he might even consider a relationship. Although Jay’s a dick sometimes, he cares and he’s incredibly funny and somebody Allen can actually hang out with aside from sex.

But relationships aren’t Allen’s thing. They could’ve been, but it’s not anymore.

He wonders if Shane is in a relationship… he wonders if Shane wonders if he’s in a relationship… or if he’s even been with anybody at all after him. Whatever he decides, Allen just hopes to God that whoever _is_  with Shane right now, that they’re making him the happiest man in the world.


	6. Verge Of Obscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d be better if Shane were here… everything would. Working would be better. Sleeping would be better. The orgasms would be a lot better. But it’s fine. They’re fine. They’re just dealing with some distance and trying to adjust, that’s all. Cody has only optimistic thoughts about the both of them and he won’t listen to that small part of him very deep down that says this isn’t as perfect as he thinks it is. If Cody gives into that, that’s when everything comes crashing down.

**December 31st, 2007**

 

It’s New Years Eve! And it absolutely fucking sucks! First of all, Shane couldn’t be here at RAW tonight because he has a lot of work to attend to and Cody will be honest, he’s been clinging onto Shane a lot more. He doesn’t exactly know why, though deep down he knows it has something to do with that AJ Styles shirt he found buried in his clothes… because seriously, he has his shirt but nobody else’s? He _only_ supports him? Fat chance. Cody’s probably overthinking it though. He just really likes Shane and doesn’t want anything to threaten it and that’s a reasonable thought to have, isn’t it?

Secondly it turns out that his tag team partner and fellow Tag Team Champion is a huge homophobe. Considering Cody is homosexual, this doesn’t exactly bode well. Does Holly even have a clue that Cody’s gay? Whether he does or not, he can’t know now, lest Cody wants Holly to call him a fag too. It all started backstage after seeing Lance and Trevor tonight and at first, Holly was just making comments about how close they are, how they’re _too_  close, and then he starts talking about Lance and how he was too pretty, then called him a fag and said his chaps looked “faggy”. Seriously? Faggy? That’s so… juvenile. That’s just the start of the absolutely homophobic comments he’s made but Cody made sure to leave as soon as he could.

Third and last, he really wants to play his Gamecube but he left it back at home so he’ll just go fuck himself then.

All in all, it hasn’t been the best New Years Eve. Options exhausted, Cody decides to go to the bar by himself, a rite of passage for any young adult. He orders his favorite drink, a strawberry martini with sugar around the rim, and sits back to watch the football game playing. This can be nice… being alone with his thoughts and figuring himself out. Could be time for some self reflection.

About ten minutes later, however, he hears footsteps coming near him and when he looks over to see who they’re from, Cody is strangely relieved to see who it is - which shocks him.

 

“What’re you doing here all by yourself, Codes?” Randy asks, hopping on the stool beside him. “It’s New Years Eve, figured you and your boyfriend would be shacked up somewhere kissing under the mistletoe.”

Cody smiles, taking a sip of his martini before shaking his head. “Nah, he had some work to do tonight so… I’m just sitting here by myself like a loser.” He sighs and looks to Randy, who already put in an order for a drink - long island iced tea.

“Come on, there’s nothing wrong with being by yourself.” Randy assures him. “Screw people, who needs ‘em?”

“Sounds like your life philosophy.”

"Fuck yeah, I hate people.” Randy chuckles, the bartender handing him his drink which he proceeds to take a long swig of. “Bunch of judgmental, tricky fucks. I don’t have time for that. The only person who can make me happy is me.”

Randy actually makes a solid point. You shouldn’t rely on others for your happiness and he definitely is happy without the approval of people. He does his own thing and says screw it to anybody who thinks differently. Cody wishes he didn't strive for the approval of others so much.

“You have time to sit and talk with me though.” Cody points out, licking at the sugar of the rim before taking a long sip and licking his lips clean. “You don’t seem like you hate me anymore.”

“Yeah, I dunno why that is.” Randy shrugs. “You don’t irritate me like other people do. Even with my group of friends, they all manage to get on my nerves in some way. And dude, I _like_  these guys. But you…” Randy looks him up and down, shaking his head. “Can’t hate you no matter how hard I try now. You’re like, pure, I guess.”

“Do pure people sleep with the sons of their bosses?” Cody remarks, tilting his head to look at Randy curiously.

“I guess not…” The older man chuckles, looking back to Cody. “How are you and Shane doing by the way? I know you guys aren’t physically together right now but uh, still good, right?”

Yeah, totally! Is it good though? Shane’s starting to be a bit distant… Cody doesn’t think it’s intentional, he’s a busy guy and he’s not gonna bother him. If Shane still makes time to text and call Cody when he’s gone, then nothing is wrong. There is _something_  up though and Cody can’t quite put a finger on it.

Looks like things aren’t so perfect with the perfect man after all. But should he tell Randy the truth or lie, tell him everything is fine?

“Things are..” Cody looks down at the bar top and furrows his eyebrows as he thinks about his choices. It's like he's in a video game and he has two dialogue options to choose from - press A to lie or press B to tell the truth. And his thumb slides over the A button but more thoughts catch up to him, he realizes it might be nice to actually talk to somebody about this, and he begrudgingly presses the B button.

Yeah, he’s gonna tell the truth. Randy can keep secrets pretty well, Cody’s anyways.

 

“Listen, he’s a great boyfriend. He spoils me and always has time to tell me how much he appreciates me so everything should be fine, right?”

“But…”

“But…” Cody looks up at Randy. “I think he might like someone else.”And he finally put his finger on it! _That’s_  why he thinks something is up! “And he hasn’t been coming to RAW a lot since we were together last and… ugh, I’m probably just thinking too hard about it.” He rolls his eyes, running his hand back through his hair. “Am I thinking too hard about it?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship before so I have no idea what to tell you but… I can try to offer advice?” Randy looks at Cody sheepishly. “Probably won’t be good though.”

“You’re a neutral third party, I appreciate anything you can give me at all.”

“Honestly? Shane’s a good guy, one of the few good ones there are backstage. If something was up, he’d tell you.” Randy says.

Cody understands that. Shane being one of the few apparent good guys is what drew Cody to him in the first place but what if everything is not what it seems?

“Besides… he’d be stupid to like somebody more than you.” He scoffs, drinking more of his iced tea.

Cody raises his eyebrows at that shockingly sweet statement, just another thing to add to the long list of sweet things Randy has said. At some point, he’s just gonna have to accept that Randy was never as bad as he thought but tonight is not the night.

“You uh… you think so?”

 _“Cody_ , please, if somebody like me likes to be in the company of a guy like you, I think that says a lot. If Shane wants somebody else more than you, than that guy better be like… a soulmate or some shit.”

What if AJ was Shane’s soulmate though? Why is he even still on that?! It’s a fucking t-shirt, it doesn’t mean anything! He can’t believe he’s letting some wrestler in TNA get to him… a great wrestler who’s miles better than Cody and probably will stay miles ahead of him, but still. Cody needs to stop acting so jealous because that’s not a great look, on him or anybody else.

 

Cody sighs heavily, elbows on the table with his chin resting on top of his fists. “How come you of all people have been the nicest to me today?"

“You must be having a pretty rough day if I’m the nicest one to you.”

Cody smiles over at Randy, the first genuine smile today, and rolls his eyes. “Fine, maybe you’re nicer than you let on.”

“No, I’m not nice. I have a reputation to protect, remember?”

“Ooh, sorry, forgot that you’re an orange robot devoid of emotions.”

“Mmhm, that’s right.” Randy nods, holding up his drink. “Cheers to that.”

Cody picks up his drink and raises it, trying his best not to laugh. “Yeah, okay, cheers.” And then they gently bump their drinks together before downing their drinks until they’re completely empty.

“Mmm, what’re you drinking, Codes? It’s on me tonight.”

“Randy, you don’t-”

“Cody.” Randy says firmly, levelling Cody a direct look.

Randy does have looks that can kill and he plays the part of somebody intimidating very well, and Cody can be intimidated pretty easily, but it just doesn’t work for him when Randy is concerned. He’s immune to his tricks.

Cody raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think because you look at me a certain way I’m gonna suddenly give in?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Cody rolls his eyes, sliding his empty drink over to Randy. “I’ll give in but not because of the look you gave me. I can’t say no to a free drink - gimme another strawberry martini, make sure there’s sugar on the rim.” And he doesn’t care how not manly his drink is because it tastes fucking great! More men should stop being so self conscious and allow themselves the sweet delight of a sugary martini.

“Really? That sounds gay.”

“I’m gay.” Cody reminds him. “And that’s not very nice.”

“Eh… yeah, you’re right. Sorry. That sounds _cool._ Whatever the fuck you want, Rhodes. Hey!” Randy grabs the bartender’s attention, asking for another round of drinks and tells him to keep the tab open.

Weird that Randy of all people is super cool about Cody’s sexuality, and besides that small comment, he’s a lot more accepting than most. He doesn’t treat it as a big deal at all, just treats it like another personality trait on somebody. Also he apologized when Cody called him out just now which speaks volumes of his character… when did Randy become a good guy? Cody doubts he’s always been like this.

 

“Didn’t mean to sound over sensitive or anything-”

“Nah, you're good. I'm cool with it and gay people should be able to do whatever the fuck they want. I just still have some work to do.” Randy shrugs. “My family’s...  not so accepting of it. So I’m still trying to distance myself from that. I agree with my family on most things, just not when it comes to... that.”

“Well I wish more people could be like you.” Cody sighs, rolling his eyes as he thinks back to what happened earlier today. “My _amazing_  tag partner is the total opposite.”

“Oh man, Hardcore Holly? That prick?” Randy scoffs. “Yeah, most people hate him, me included. You know he thinks I’m gay?”

“You? Really?” Cody chuckles, looking Randy up and down. Perhaps in another world, Randy could be gay. He uses a lot of baby oil and he spray tans and takes very good care of himself - other people might assume he is, but he knows not to judge people based on their looks.

“Yeah, so he’s had out for me for awhile. Hunter told him to cool it so he left me alone but every once in awhile, we’ll walk past each other and it’s awkward. I don’t give a shit anymore though, his career’s in the toilet now. Nobody cares about him anymore.”

The bartender comes back with their drinks, Cody nodding a thanks before he takes his glass and sips.

“But he’s a tag team champion. Sounds like his career is fine… unfortunately.” Cody pouts a little. Holly really did seem like a cool guy at first but overtime, his true colors began to shine and now Cody wants nothing to do with him. He loves being a tag team champion, but he loves not being associated with a homophobic dick even more. Isn’t there like, a way he can just keep the titles but have a new partner in Holly’s place? One who’s actually cool about the whole “being gay” thing. Bonus points if they’re hot and have a bit of a Southern accent!

“You think once you guys lose the titles, they’re gonna keep him around?” Randy shakes his head, drinking more of that sweet long island iced tea. Ahh. “Nah, they’ll get rid of him. They probably paired you two up because he can make you look credible and you keep him relevant. I say you’re credible on your own but I don’t have that much pull. Not yet.”

“I appreciate it but even if you _did_  wanna do that for me, I wanna do it on my own.”

That’s all Cody wants is to make it on his own. He’s thankful to be brought onto the roster so early because of who his dad is but he’s only been doing this professionally for a couple of years and it’s a completely new world on the main roster - Cody feels he could’ve benefited from some more training. So from now on? He does it all on his own.

 

“You really don’t want any help at all making it to the top?” Randy furrows his eyebrows.

“Nah.” Cody looks over to the TV, back to watching the game. “If other people want to, that’s fine, but this is my journey. No one else’s.”

Randy watches Cody for a few seconds, taking a deep breath before looking down at the bar top. “Suit yourself. Either way you want, I’m here if you need advice or something.”

“You’re here when I need a drinking companion too.” Cody chuckles, holding up his glass again and giving Randy his attention once more. “One more cheers?”

Randy looks over to Cody’s drink and grins, nodding as he raises his own glass. “Cheers, man. Never thought I’d be spending New Years Eve alone with another guy but… it’s been fun.” And as they go to clink their glasses together, it’s only then do they notice…

“Has that mistletoe always been there?” Cody asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he stares at the plant above them.

“Ah shit, have we been sitting under it the whole time?” Randy asks, setting his drink back down and pursing his lips. “What do we do?”

“New Years law dictates we have to kiss…” Cody mentions. Under the mistletoe? With an admittedly attractive guy? It’s less likely than you think. But Cody is happily taken and he’s not attracted to Randy whatsoever, and vice versa. He can acknowledge the fact that Randy is pretty hot, even if his face looks a bit like a pancake. Is he hot because of it or in spite of it? Either way, it doesn’t seem like a problem at all because he still gets an abnormally large amount of pussy. His dick must be _really_  good if girls keep coming back to him.

He is _so_  not thinking about Randy’s dick when he has a perfectly good boyfriend with a _perfect_  dick back in Connecticut right now. Cody’s gonna blame it on the alcohol.

Anyways. No, he’s not kissing Randy. That’s cancelled. But it doesn't mean he can't tease Randy about it.

 

“... do we?” Randy scrunches his face, looking back down to Cody.

“Yeah.” Cody grins, crossing his arms on the counter and waggling his eyebrows at the older man. “Come here, big boy, seal my lips with yours.”

Randy licks his lips, looking down at Cody’s for a brief moment before he looks away and if one actually got a good look at him, they’d see that he was… blushing. Randy Orton? _Blushing?_ Is that even possible?

“I dunno, man, I never-”

 _“Oh my god_ , I’m kidding!” Cody laughs uproariously, holding onto his stomach. “I didn’t think you were actually gonna go for it!”

Randy’s so dense! And it’s the best thing ever. Why don’t they go out with each other more often? They had kind of a blast last time and Cody had fun getting to know Randy a bit better as well as his friends but they haven’t gone out after that… maybe they should change that in 2008? Looks like he’s found his New Years Resolution!

“I wasn’t!” Randy argues. “I was just going along with it. Because I knew you were kidding… you’re supposed to be the nice one, aren’t you?”

“And you’re supposed to be the mean one.” Cody raises his eyebrows and actually giggles, taking a long sip of his drink. “Maybe one day you’ll get lucky and I’ll let you kiss me… you never know.”

“I’ll pass.” Randy scoffs. “Not that you aren’t handsome.”

“You think I’m handsome?”

“I have eyes you know. If you’re gonna continue to be mean to me, I won’t buy you another drink.” Randy raises an eyebrow at Cody, who’s now sitting there looking rather defeated.

“Okay, I’ll be nice.” Cody mumbles. What’s the score between him and Randy now? He’s not sure the exact number, but they’re probably even.

“You know, that’s my New Year’s Resolution - to get you to be nice to me. Looks like it’s actually gonna happen.”

Cody rolls his eyes. “If I had a dollar for every time you made me roll my eyes tonight, I’d have enough to retire and never see you again.”

“Okay, that’s not nice. You’re kinda taking a step back there.”

“You wanna know my New Year’s Resolution?” Cody asks.

“To continue being mean to me?”

“Nooo, to get to know you better and hang out more.” Cody grins, taking the new strawberry martini that was offered to him. “Especially if you’re always gonna buy me drinks.” You should never let somebody like that go - Cody is already making preparations for the future.

Randy is taken aback at that and he visually relaxes in his seat, smiling over at Cody. “You know what? I’m more than alright helping you fulfill that.”

Cody smiles back, holding up his glass again. Finally, they’re able to do a “cheers!” with no more interruptions and the rest of the night is spent having good conversation and bringing in the New Year together.

 

From enemies to friends… Cody never thought it would happen but he and Randy do seem to click pretty well. He thinks back to what Randy said after one of their promos together, back when Cody debuted - how Randy said they had great chemistry as Cody walked away from him.

Randy had a point though. They’re complete opposites who have no business talking to each other and being friends but this industry brings all sorts of people together. Cody and Randy might not have even been friends if it weren’t for these circumstances.

There’s a lot of good things that happened in 2007 and meeting Randy Orton turned out to be one of them, much to Cody’s surprise.

* * *

  **January 14th, 2008**

 

“Dude, holy _fuck_ , are you okay?” Cody exclaims as he rushes over to Randy, who just took a pretty hard Swanton Bomb. That’d usually be fine but of course, Jeff Hardy brought it up to eleven and performed it from the fucking rafters, diving many feet below onto Randy’s seemingly unconscious body.

Randy’s a better seller than most people think though. People don’t give him enough credit and sure, he’s the WWE champion at the moment but that still doesn’t mean you’ll automatically get respect. People still say he’s boring or that he’s an undeserving champion. That somebody else should have the title, like one of their indy darlings - somebody like CM Punk. Newsflash, he hasn’t been in WWE that long! Be realistic. Randy doesn’t care about the fans but it’s annoying hearing the same complaints. Even Cody had the same complaints but now he’s in Randy’s corner.

“Yeah man, I’m fine. Breath is knocked out of me but it’s all good.” Randy coughs, holding onto his stomach and turning to face Cody, furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you… _worried_ for me?”

“What? No.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head. “I’m not… y-you were just selling! And I was going along with it.” He crosses his arms over his chest, standing up straight. “Mmhm.”

Randy stares into Cody’s eyes for a few moments, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Cody slightly moves his head as his eyes stay on Randy, Randy’s head following the direction of Cody’s until they finally meet at the center again. And then Randy suddenly brings his head out from Cody’s space.

 

“You were worried but that’s okay, it’ll be our little secret.”

“Fine, maybe I was worried...” Cody finally relents, pursing his lips as he looks down at the ground. “It was a harsh Swanton Bomb. And you’re like… my _friend,_ and I worry about my friends.”

_My friend._

“Friends?”

“Yeah, we’re friends.” Cody nods and when he finally realizes why Randy emphasized it, he rolls his eyes. “Oh god, you’re gonna brag about this now, are you? How you were finally able to convince me to befriend you?”

Cody’s such a fiery ball of sass - and also sunshine, but the sunshine part seems to shine when it’s not around Randy. Randy doesn’t understand why, but he just brings the worst out of people! It’d be nice to see Cody’s sweet side for himself one day like everybody else talks about. Where is this Cody that likes comic books and can get into very passionate discussions about Dr. Doom? Will Randy ever see this side of Cody or are they just forever gonna be the type of friends that are good drinking buddies and nothing more?

Either way, Cody has officially called him his friend. They're no longer enemies or acquaintances, they're actual friends! Randy's New Years Resolution has already come true!

“No." Randy scoffs, shaking his head. "Definitely not. Uh, it’s just cool we’re finally on that level of friendship. Not gonna make a big deal or anything... totally gonna tease you for it though.”

“I am now rethinking our whole friendship and I’m gonna send out applications for new friends.” Cody holds up a peace sign. “See ya.”

“Hey there, back up!” Randy says, reaching to grab Cody’s arm and making the younger man face him again. When Cody’s facing him once more, Cody’s grinning and looking like he’s trying his best not to laugh.

“Since we’re friends… come out with me tonight, let’s go drinking. Me and Jeff are gonna go out with a few people, you should tag along. Gotta get you in with my group.” Randy suggests.

Cody got along with his friends great last time! He and Dave really hit it off too and he thinks that maybe if Cody wasn’t taken, Dave would actually try to tap that… or maybe that _is_  what he’s trying to do but good on Cody for not accepting his advances then! He and Shane are good for each other and hopefully since the last time he and Cody went out, they’ve resolved some of their issues.

 

“You know, I’d actually love to do that, but I…” Cody licks along his lips and smirks. “I have some important business to take care of tonight.”

That look on Cody’s face… Randy’s seen it before. And every time he’s seen it, it’s because of Shane. Oooh, wow, speaking of the devil!

“Is _that_  your important business?” Randy raises an eyebrow, smirking himself. “Is he here tonight?”

“No… but that doesn’t mean me and him can’t have some fun.” Cody chuckles lowly, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he steps away.

“You are _not_  as innocent as you let on, you know that, right?”

“Oh yeah.” Cody nods, laughing. “Yeah, that’s everybody’s fault for assuming. I’m as kinky as everybody else.” He winks at Randy, walking backwards down the hallway. “Rain check?”

“Rain check." Randy nods, looking him up and down. "Get it in with him tonight, be the pornstar you’ve always wanted to be!”

What else does Cody get up to in his spare time with Shane, Randy wonders… or maybe he shouldn’t. If he goes down that hole, it’s gonna make him answer a whole lot of questions about himself that he isn’t prepared to answer yet.

* * *

 

Cody lies down on the bed, smoothing out the royal blue baby doll negligee he was wearing. It had white lace accents and was split down the middle to show off his torso and cut abs, not that anybody would see it but he wants to be dressed up to get into character for Shane. He wore white stockings as well, and was thinking about putting on some panties but it’s not like he needs them for tonight, not for what he has planned. All in all, this completes the ensemble.

The picture perfect twink. Just like Shane wants.

He speed-dials Shane’s number, putting the phone up to his ear as he lies back down on the bed with his head propped up by the pillows. Cody studies the dildo in his other hand, about seven inches long and had a good thickness to it - thick ones are the only ones he’s ever had but they feel so great already that Cody doesn’t want anything else.

His heart races when he hears Shane’s voice on the other end saying “Hello?” and he swallows, taking a deep breath as he tries to get into this sexy, seductive side of himself.

 

“Hey, where are you right now?” Cody asks before wrapping his mouth around the head of the dildo, lubing it up with his own spit.

“I actually just made it back to my hotel room so you called at the right time.” Shane chuckles, dropping his bag to the floor. “What’s up?”

“Well…” Cody sighs, bringing the dildo down towards his hole. “I’m all dressed up for you and I look so pretty but you’re not here, daddy… and I’m so hard for you.”

Shane’s breathing hitches as he slowly makes his way onto the bed. “You’re uh, dressed up? Wanna tell daddy what you’re wearing?” He asks as he lies back against the headboard, glancing down at his crotch.

“Wearing that blue and white negligee you bought me… the one that splits down the middle? It fits me so well, daddy, like it was _made_ for me.” Cody did have a nice figure after all. “And I’m wearing these white stockings that feel real good on my legs…” He finishes there, right as he presses the head of the dildo inside him with a long, exaggerated moan.

“I-Is that all you’re wearing?” Shane asks. “Are you… are you fingering yourself, baby?”

“Fucking myself.” Cody breathes out, moaning even louder as he presses the dildo all the way inside him. “F-Fucking myself with a dildo… I wish it was your cock instead, fucking me and filling me up but I have to fill myself up one way or another, don’t I?”

Shane groans and nods, putting the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he undoes his pants. “I wish I was there too, baby boy. Trust me, I wanna fuck you so hard, hard enough that you can’t even sit straight. Daddy misses his baby boy so much.”

“And I miss _you_ , daddy.” Cody whines, closing his eyes and trying to imagine it was Shane inside him instead. “When will you be here again?”

For somebody who’s never had phone sex before, Cody thinks he’s doing a great job. It’s not as hard as he thought, it’s basically just verbalizing all of the dirty thoughts he’s had about Shane while he fucks himself. And then Shane will offer his own input after Cody, and this goes back and forth until they both come. Or maybe until Shane comes… as long as Shane comes, then that’s gonna make Cody _really_  happy, and make him feel so much closer to the older man.

Which is why he’s doing this in the first place.

 

“Next week, I promise. If I knew you needed me this bad, I would’ve caught a flight today…” Shane sighs, shaking his head right as he gets his pants undone. He pushes them down enough with his boxers for his hard cock to spring free, and he begins to jerk himself off steadily. “I’m a bad daddy, aren’t I?”

No, he’s a _dream_ daddy. Even if he hasn’t been the daddy of his dreams lately, Cody knows that Shane is trying his best… everybody tries their best to be good, don’t they? That’s what Cody likes to think about people, and some people will tell Cody that it’s a naive way of thinking but they’re just cynical, jaded from life’s circumstances. Cody hopes that no matter what, he’ll never end up like those people. Why is it so wrong to wanna see the good in others?

“Nooo, daddy, of course not.” Cody purrs, moving the dildo around in a circle inside him. “You try your hardest for me, it’s all I can ask for. And well… you _are_  your hardest for me too.” He chuckles lowly, then moans quite obscenely for Shane’s benefit. “Shane…” He moans. “God, I wish you could fuck me. Just spread my legs and make me feel whole again.”

“That’s all I wanna do right now.” Shane breathes, moaning low as the pleasure begins to rise in him. “But hearing you say all these sexy things for me, that’s all I need. I don’t gotta fuck you to come, just thinking about you can tide me over.”

“What do you think about, daddy? Can you tell me?”

Shane smirks and closes his eyes, jerking his hand faster. “Think about way too much… just wanna do you every single way I can. But right now? I’m thinking about you in the pretty outfit you’re wearing right now. But you’re wearing a nice thong with it. And underneath that, in that tight little hole, you’re plugged up. Big plug, holding in all my come. You’re waiting on me, hands and knees, and when I come up behind you, I fuck all that come back into you. Give you another load…. and then I plug you back up for next time. Until you’re so full of me that the plug can’t even hold it all in. God, I want you to be so full with my come, walking around knowing I’m inside you.”

Cody’s moaning with almost every sentence Shane tells him, so incredibly hot and his words drip with sin, the desire evident in his voice. Cody’s never even thought of this before and he beats himself up for not doing so because it’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever heard fall from Shane’s dirty mouth.

 

“I want you inside me every second, Shane.” Cody tells him, thrusting the dildo in and out faster and biting down hard on his lips in an attempt to control himself. “And I’d love to be your little sex slave, waiting in your house for you to fuck me and that’s all I’d ever do. Just wear sexy outfits, chained up to your bed, until you come home and you can fuck me all night until this whore in me is satisfied. Because I’m a _huge_  whore for you.” Cody’s voice takes on a kittenish quality, so sweet but at the same time so naughty. “A-And this huge whore needs you, m-more than anything else."

“This huge whore… is gonna make daddy come.” Shane groans, jerking his hand as fast as he can with his breath picking up pace. “Shit, I am _so_  close…”

“Come for me, daddy, lemme hear you come all over yourself.” Cody licks along his lips in anticipation, slowing the thrusts of his dildo.

It’s about a minute later until Shane comes, groaning into the phone and moaning a few curses over and over, and Cody’s name even drops from his mouth at one point. Cody can hear how hard he came and how good of an orgasm it seemed to be - Shane seems completely satisfied. Once he hears Shane’s breaths slow down, Cody slides the dildo back out of him with a grunt. It’d be better if Shane were here… everything would. Working would be better. Sleeping would be better. The orgasms would be a lot better.

But it’s fine. They’re fine. They’re just dealing with some distance and trying to adjust, that’s all. Cody has only optimistic thoughts about the both of them and he won’t listen to that small part of him very deep down that says this isn’t as perfect as he thinks it is.

If Cody gives into that, that’s when everything comes crashing down.


	7. Lonely Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody feels bad not falling head over heels for the gift Shane bought him but Shane seriously blew him off on the most romantic day of the year. How is that ever okay?! On Valentine’s Day, you should always be available. Always.
> 
> But at least he has retail therapy. And can legally drink.

**** **February 4th, 2008**

 

Cody immediately stops talking on the phone, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he watches this professional man buff the ass of one Vincent Kennedy McMahon on TV. Can’t he talk to his boyfriend on the phone in peace without seeing the naked ass of his father? Out of context, it’s weird. In context, it’s weird. Everything about Vince McMahon is weird, from the man himself to his family and business practices, but the one person who manages to escape that bubble is Shane.

On the outside he isn’t weird, anyways. Though Cody can’t exactly vouch for that anymore considering Shane’s recent distance but that’s because he’s _literally_  distances away from Cody right now, miles and miles away - he can’t help it, but Cody still can’t help but feel like something is going on.

 

“So I just watched your dad get his ass buffed.” Cody chuckles weirdly, shaking his head like he’s trying to get the image out of his head. “Are you sure this is your dad?”

“Trust me.” Shane sighs, putting his pencil down by his open binder. “Dare I ask the reason for the sudden display of his ass on television again?”

“He wants Hornswoggle to kiss it. You know, your illegitimate brother.”

Cody wonders what it’d be like for WWE today if they actually went through with Mr. Kennedy being the son instead. Would the landscape be different? Would WWE have a new main event player? Would Randy throw a temper tantrum over seeing a guy he hates being pushed to the top? All of these questions and more can be answered… never.

“Thankfully, only on screen. Dude’s a total dick backstage from what I’ve heard.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” Cody smirks, leaning back on the couch.

“In my professional opinion, I have received reports that he is not a pleasant worker to have in our environment.” Shane responds in a more mature, almost customer-service like tone, which makes Cody laugh.

Even if he’s acting weird, he still has time to talk to Cody and make him feel at ease - like nothing is wrong at all. And nothing is wrong, Cody thinks. He’s overanalyzing the situation, if there even is one. Sometimes he’ll feel something bubbling in the pit of his stomach when they talk, perhaps it’s nerves, but Cody just thinks they’re butterflies and nothing more.

“I heard reports along the same line so there’s probably some truth to it.” Cody now watches as Vince tries to force Hornswoggle to kiss his ass, grimacing and looking back down at the floor. “Can you believe Vince might like, be my father in law some day?”

“What was that?” Shane asks, looking up from his binder full of work.

“Your dad, he could be my father in law one day.” Cody answers casually.

“You… wanna get married one day?”

Oh, did Cody… oh no, he did. Cody blushes hard, having a more serious reason to stay looking at the floor now as he tries to concentrate on the words to explain himself.

“I uh… d-do you want that? Marriage, not talking about with me but like… you know, with anyone.” Cody swallows.

But maybe if Shane knows that Cody wants so much more with him, he’ll make more efforts to close their distance? If they’re gonna get married, he’ll try for him. Cody doesn’t see what’s so wrong about that. The idea of marriage sounds beautiful! Making your relationship with the love of your life official on a piece of paper, marked in all government databases… a part of history, albeit a small part, but a part nonetheless.

And of course, the idea of his wedding - can’t get married without a nice wedding! Cody’s fantasized about it even, the perfect wedding. He wants to get married somewhere royal. Kind of a castle, not a real one because that’d be expensive as all hell but a small one, rustic on the outside but so divine on the inside. Outside the castle would be beautiful scenery, flowers and paths all around and maybe a big fountain. Birds will chirp, the sound of life only giving to the serene mood of the outing. The calming atmosphere would be an insight for what’s to come in his marriage with the love of his life, whoever that turns out to be.

Cody doesn’t love Shane but he’s a terrific, incredibly kind man who’s taken Cody under his wing and taught him so much - if they were to get married, Cody wouldn’t mind at all.

 

“Yeah…” Shane replies, but it feels like a long time getting the word out. “Marriage has definitely been a fixture in my mind. It’d be nice, to finally settle down with that special someone, spend my life with them. But…”

And then the phone goes silent again and Cody feels that uneasy feeling. The feeling of fluttering in his stomach, only now he realizes that it’s not butterflies and rather a dubious weight instead.

“Uh, I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll see ya.” Cody rolls his lips back and takes the phone off his ear, pressing the red button to cancel the call.

He averts his attention back to the TV, where a commercial is now playing. Cody tells himself not to look at the phone, not to wait for the call back because if he waits then it’ll just prolong time even more. Shane will call him when he’s ready. No sense in bothering him.

Shane doesn’t call back.

* * *

  **Back To: February 14th, 2007**

 

Cody makes it backstage again after his match with Paul Burchill, a match that he won too! Ohio Valley Wrestling is pretty cool, though it wasn’t so cool at first.

After all, Cody has a legacy to uphold. Would he be as great as his father? Or brother? Is he going to make them proud? Will he live up to his potential? Or is he a pretty face and nothing more? A few people had these pessimistic thoughts about Cody at first and hell, maybe they still do but Cody was set up to win the OVW World Heavyweight Title in a few days! He's already living up to his potential!

Who’s he kidding? He _loves_  having the approval of others. But he does have the approval of the important people at least - one of them being Shane McMahon himself who, strangely enough, Cody has been growing closer to lately.

And of course, Shane comes backstage to the locker room, where Cody is and no one else. Everybody seems to have left for the day but Cody likes to stay behind to take it all in… he’s been in this company for a little over half a year now but it’s still unbelievable to him. He doesn’t know when he’ll make it to the main roster but that’s okay, he’s not ready right now anyways. Doesn’t want to either, because he wants to be fully trained and have a good idea of what he’s doing before he’s moved up.

 

“Fancy seeing you back here again.” Cody grins, leaning up against the lockers in his light blue t-shirt and yellow trunks, yellow kneepads and yellow boots… they _so_  clash but Cody wasn’t exactly expecting company in the locker room so late at night, especially with mostly everyone gone.

“I can’t come back to say hello to one of my favorite wrestlers?” Shane asks, looking Cody up and down.

“Favorite? I’m still new at this.” Cody scoffs, catching the way Shane was looking at him. “Think you’re biased.”

He’s thinking too much about it. Shane would _never_ look at another wrestler like that. He’s so clean… so pristine… and Cody’s a virgin with guys so even if Shane wanted to do something with him, he’d nope out of there so fast when he finds that out.

“A little bit, yeah.” Shane nods, shoving his hands in his pockets and stepping closer to Cody. “I do have a small thing for pretty boys.”

… _is_  Cody thinking too much about it?

It kinda sounds like Shane is hitting on him. Cody would be lying if he said there wasn’t some sort of growing tension between them recently but he always pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, regaling them as inappropriate - because you’re not supposed to think about your boss like that.

Vince didn’t even approve of Hunter and Stephanie at first so why would he _ever_  approve of Shane and Cody? One thing to date the boss’ son, it’s another thing to be a _man_  dating the boss’ son… or fucking.

Cody shouldn’t even be entertaining these thoughts.

 

“Are you…” Cody chuckles softly and shakes his head, clasping his hands together behind his back. “Uh, Shane, what did you come back here for?”

“Alright, maybe I didn't come back here just to see how you're doing… I do have an ulterior motive.” Shane grins and looks down at Cody’s lips, licking along his own.

And Cody would be obviously lying if he said he never thought about Shane’s lips on his.

“Remember when you told me you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“Y-Yeah…” Cody nods. “Always wondered what it’d be like… how it’d feel. But I’m scared to try it-”

“Because you don’t know how another wrestler back here might react. I get it. I don’t blame you, but…” Shane shrugs. “Maybe you don’t need to try it with a wrestler.”

Cody raises his eyebrows, his breath growing hotter with each moment. “Oh? Well… who do you think I should try it with then?” He asks, but he has a feeling that he knows who it is.

God, he hopes that feeling is right.

His hands even unclasp from behind his back, right at his sides. His fingers of one hand tap against his thigh, anxiously awaiting… something, he’s not sure what it is but he needs something, _anything_  to get rid of this burning feeling of arousal building up.

“You should try it with me.” Shane whispers, tilting his head. “What do-”

Shane can’t even finish his words before Cody’s hands suddenly fly up to grab his face in a crushing kiss.

It’s not how Cody imagined his first kiss with a man, and he didn’t expect himself to initiate the kiss, but Shane is readily reciprocating and grabbing onto Cody’s hips, pressing their bodies together and Cody hopes this feeling of being wanted never wanes.

* * *

**Returning To:** **February 14th, 2008**

 

_“Hello my dashing prince - I’m sorry I can’t make it today but you know I’d be there in a second if I could. I hope you enjoy the lovely bouquet of flowers I’ve sent and please do indulge in the chocolates. Imported from Sweden, like I know you like._

_Always Yours - Shane”_

 

Cody flips the card back and forth, studying it for a moment before he rolls his eyes and puts the letter back in with the flowers.

He feels bad not falling head over heels for the gift but Shane seriously blew him off on the most romantic day of the year. How is that _ever_  okay?! On Valentine’s Day, you should always be available. _Always._ But yeah, flowers and chocolates, two of the most cliche gifts ever, are gonna calm Cody’s heart. Whatever.

Though they are imported from Sweden… and it seems like most of them are caramel, Cody’s favorite. He breathes out through his nose deeply before taking the heart shaped box of chocolates and plopping down onto his couch to watch the romantic comedy currently playing - Cody forgets the name of it but it’s about some rich teenage blonde in the 90’s, Cher he believes, who’s totally vain and can’t drive but her dad’s some lawyer and also Brittany Murphy is in it as the geek. Cody doesn't know why that stands out to him so much but it does!

Cody plops a chocolate in his mouth, shaking his head as Cher’s creepy friend, Elliot, tries to go in for a kiss.

“Men… they’re all the same.” Cody shakes his head, throwing another chocolate into his mouth and munching angrily.

They all just want sex! Here Eliot is, acting like he wants something more when he just wants to get into Cher’s pants. At least a guy like Randy makes it clear up front what his intentions are. He doesn't lead you on, let you think marriage is a very open option. He tells you straight up that he just wants to fuck, no beating around the bush. Randy doesn't let anybody think for a second that they could have a future together.

Listen to him! Letting the absence of his boyfriend fill his mind with melodramatic thoughts… does he _want_  to spend his Valentine’s Day holed up in his hotel room watching romantic comedies and eating chocolate like some upset, lonely single man? He’s not even single! Cody needs to snap out of it, or at least do something to take his mind off everything.

Cody looks around the hotel room for something, anything, until his eyes settle on his wallet lying right smack dab in the middle of the coffee table. He hears the rupee sound go off in his head and he smiles brightly as he grabs it from the table, running his fingers along the gold leather Triforce logo.

Nothing better than retail therapy.

 

Wearing his black jogger sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, Cody shoves his wallet into his pocket and hightails it out of this steadily depressing hotel room.

* * *

 

“Dad, I don’t need a girlfriend. Relationships aren’t my thing.” Randy tells him over the phone. “Besides, I’m already spending Valentine’s Day with the person I love more than anything… me.” He smirks, chuckling at the long sigh his father lets out.

It seems everybody wants Randy to go out there and finally find a girl to settle with but that’s incredibly unrealistic given the type of person he is and the type of industry he works for. Fucking around with random chicks, no strings attached, is working out quite fine for Randy so far. What’s the point in dating somebody anyways if Randy can’t be with them a lot? Not that he wants too… the only company he never minds being around is the company of himself. And so far there hasn’t been anybody that Randy has no problems sharing his alone time with.

“I might as well stop asking ya to try, shouldn’t I?” His father, Bob Orton, asks.

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Randy replies, taking a beer from his fridge. “You know me, dad, I’m not gonna change who I am. Ever.”

Randy thinks back to what Cody told him a few months ago, how it wouldn’t be so bad if people knew he had a heart beneath his somewhat cold exterior. When his parents first told Randy that it wouldn’t kill him to show some emotion, Randy just rolled his eyes and went on with his life as normal but when Cody told him this, well, he actually considered it. Perhaps it was the way Cody said it that made Randy actually give it thought. Or perhaps it was the fact that he respected Cody and knew Cody could always tell him the truth.

Either way, Randy is fine with who he is as a person. Not even Cody can make him change - though he did come pretty close.

 

“I’ll move onto what I’ve been meaning to talk to ya about then… remember when you were a kid? How you and uh, Cody would have playdates together?” Bob asks.

“Dad, I’m 5 years older than him. Do _not_  call those playdates.”

They did have fun together despite the age difference. It's nice to just play with toys and imagine every once in awhile, but Randy will never admit that.

“Anyways… remember how nice you were to him? Always lookin’ out? Playing with those action figures of his?”

“Uh huh...” Randy mumbles, right as he opens the cap to his beer. Truthfully, he’s not paying too much attention and he’s not even sure what his father is trying to get at.

“Well, Dusty called me up the other day. He’s wondering if you could keep looking out for his boy.”

“Cody’s a grown man, he can handle himself.” Randy reasons, taking a long swig of his beer.

Though Randy does a feel a need deep down to protect Cody from the shady industry, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders. After all, he called out Randy on day one! A guy like that doesn’t need protection.

“He’s sensitive.” Bob reminds him, raising an eyebrow. “And you’re not.”

“Thank god.”

Randy prides himself on his ability to not give a single shit what anybody thinks and prides himself even more for his ambition to reach the top, no matter who gets in the way. And if somebody has a problem with him, Randy has no qualms about telling Vince or Hunter about it and letting them take care of it - serves them right for trying to stir shit up with Randy. Who do they think they are, exactly? They’re not a third generation wrestler and youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever, that’s for sure.

“Right. That’s why Dusty wants you to keep an eye on him, make sure nobody tries to mess with him.”

“Nobody has been - everybody loves Cody, they think he’s a fucking angel.” Randy rolls his eyes.

Because Cody isn’t an angel like everyone thinks. Randy knows how sassy Cody can get and how clever his insults can be. Nobody seems to know Cody like Randy does. They don't know his dark side. It's not even really a dark side, it's just more edgy.

 

“And besides…” Randy starts, setting the beer down on the counter and looking up at the ceiling. “Cody is _not_  sensitive. Seriously, the first time we met at RAW, he fucking tore into me. He _hated_  me, he had no problem letting me know that.”

“That doesn’t sound like him.” Bob says, confused. “This the same Cody that used to call you his prince?”

Randy quirks a grin. Funny how things change. Actually, he still needs to find out why Cody revered him with such negativity their first time at RAW together.

“Yup. He’s a lot tougher than people give him credit for. And he sure as hell doesn’t need somebody walking after him and making sure nothing bad happens. He’s not a child, he shouldn’t be treated like one. I’m not gonna act like some prince or knight in shining armor.”

He has a very youthful appearance and perhaps the naivety of one but he’s not a child. And Randy’s not gonna insult him by hovering over him like some helicopter parent, soccer mom type.

“Just thought I’d pass it along.” Bob says, holding up a hand in surrender. “I’ll let you get back to it then… whatever it is.”

“I’m having a date with myself today, thanks. And I’m gonna enjoy it.” Randy takes his beer from the counter. “Talk to ya later, pops.”

 

They say their goodbyes and Randy drinks his beer on the way to the living room, setting it down on the coffee table so he can have two hands available set up his entertainment for the rest of the day - video games! Can’t go wrong with that. And he quite likes to play with himself!

Randy can’t ever imagine giving up the single life for anybody. He doesn’t wanna do anything for anybody, he wants to do things for himself. He’s too selfish for a relationship anyways and the quicker one understands that, the better. The fact that most people insist he should be in one… come on, Randy’s not gonna kid himself like that. How he’s living life right now is fine.

Sometimes he’ll look at happy couples and wonder if he’s missing out on anything at all but on days like this, when everybody is worrying about something romantic to do for their significant other for an occasion that Randy thinks was made purely to sell flowers and chocolate, he’s thankful for his commitment to being single.

However, if there’s somebody out there who actually succeeds in changing Randy’s mind about relationships? Then that’s somebody Randy has no problems spending his life with, because they have to be pretty damn great to make that happen. But it’s not gonna happen and Randy is more than fine with that.

* * *

 

A few hours later and Cody is completely done shopping for the day.

He feels like he’s got a good haul, purchased a few video games he’s been meaning to get, including a Nintendo Wii and god knows how fucking hard it was to find those things! He bought a few cool new outfits as well, some comic books, action figures… a little bit of everything, really. It’s enough to almost take his mind off his boyfriend.

Because it’s Valentine’s Day and he doesn’t wanna be a loser sitting in his hotel room wallowing in self pity over another man. If he can’t love on his boyfriend, he’ll simply take a page out of Randy’s book and love himself.

 

Cody drops his bags off in his hotel room so they’re all safe and sound before he heads back out to the liquor store right down the block. Can’t have a nice Valentine’s Day without a nice, expensive bottle of wine! Treat yourself, they say! Cody won’t buy anything obscenely expensive, it’ll be within his price range, just enough to somewhat splurge.

He makes his way to the back, eyeing the rack for the available wines and the price stickers. Goodness, this one bottle is about three thousand dollars! Who has the time? Not even Shane with the huge amount of money he has would buy a bottle of that amount… oh, right. Cody doesn’t know who Shane is right now. Shouldn’t be thinking about him at all. Cody shakes his head and walks the other way, only to bump into a taller man wearing a denim jacket and… denim jeans. Who does he think he is, Justin Timberlake? They’re in 2007!

“Oh fuck, sorry.” Cody says, hearing the other man chuckle.

“Nah man, it’s all good. I should say sorry, wasn’t looking where I was going - don’t even know why I’m here, can’t afford any of this.”

While the man looks somewhat youthful with his scraggly brown hair, he has a bit of a drawl in his voice that Cody didn't expect. Cody thought he would sound more generic but his voice has an almost sort of charming quality to it despite the man’s rugged demeanor.

“Yeah, some of this is expensive. Can you believe people actually pay like, thousands of dollars for wine?” Cody scoffs.

“Hell, I consider $20 to be splurging. But I bet a pretty, successful looking guy like you has no problems.” The man says, looking over to Cody and smiling as he puts his hand out. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

Dean. He sure looks like a Dean. Talks like a Dean. Perhaps the voice suits him after all.

“Cody… and I have a boyfriend.” Cody points out to him, smirking. “Though I am flattered.”

Didn’t he go shopping to forget about his boyfriend? He should have never came to the liquor store at all! Should’ve stayed in his hotel room after dropping his bags off and drink all of the Mountain Dew he has in the fridge!!

“Nah, naw man, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re cute and everything, trust me, but I don’t swing that way. Though I do have my curious thoughts once in awhile.” Dean waves it off, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “So if you have a boyfriend, why aren’t you spending time with him? Shouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day.”

Cody feels the same way. But Shane has to make a living too… it’s not like he can hang around Cody 24/7, as great as that would be. He’s rich, why can’t he? Just retire already!

So much for retail therapy.

“Yeah… he’s uh… he’s had a busy schedule at work recently.” Cody’s brows bump together in a scowl. “And a bit distant. But again, he’s busy. Just one of those times and he happens to be busy on Valentine’s Day. It’s fine.”

It’s not fine.

And Cody’s hand will only tide him over for so long until it gets boring. Phone sex is interesting, but Cody finds he’s not a big fan of it like he initially thought… not a big fan of long distance in general. Considering the work he does now, he has to do long distance or entertain it sometimes if he really wants to be with someone.

In times like this, Cody envies Randy. It must be nice to not develop feelings for anyone, only worrying about yourself and nobody else. Life would be easier for Cody if he didn’t have to think so much about relationships or fret over the idea of finding that special someone, if there even _is_  a special someone for him out there.

But life wouldn’t be so exciting then, wouldn’t it?

 

Dean rocks back and forth on his heels for a few moments, a silence falling between them until he settles and speaks up once more.

“Whether you think it’s fine or not, I think you deserve better.” Dean says. “Even if he’s busy, he should make a bit more time for you. At least let you know he’s keeping you in his thoughts and that everything is fine, ya know? Make goals for the both of you.”

Who knew the man with a weird fascination for denim could give such great relationship advice? Coming to the liquor store wasn’t such a bad idea after all!

Cody’s not clingy. He doesn’t expect Shane to talk to him all the time and he respects that he’s busy. It’s something he tells himself over and over. But if this stranger can see the discrepancy in their relationship, it rises a red flag. And if it rises that red flag, who knows about the other red flags Cody has ignored?

Cody’s eyes narrow, forehead puckering as he drinks in what Dean had to say about his relationship. But his expression doesn’t stay like that for long as Dean pats and rubs his shoulder, walking past him.

“Keep a good head though, alright? I’ll be rooting for ya two. And Cody?”

“Oh? What’s up?”

“You’re gonna be on RAW next week, are you? You weren’t on this week, I was kinda bummed.” Dean turns to Cody, expression deadpan.

“Oh god, you know I’m-”

“Cody Rhodes, yeah. Who is the boyfriend, by the way? I won’t tell.” Dean arches a sly brow, a mischievous grin. “It’s not Hardcore Holly, is it? I know he’s your tag partner but from what I’ve heard, he’s-”

“A huge dick? Yeah, and homophobic too. I’m _never_  dating him.” Cody scoffs, picking a random wine bottle from the rack and inspecting it. Ooh, this one actually sounds positively exquisite...

“He’s uh, he works at WWE headquarters. Not a wrestler or anything.”

“Mmm, I see. Gotta keep it on the down low, Deano understands.” Dean nods coolly. “Well, like I said, I’ll be rooting for you two but you should definitely talk to him about that. You seem like a real good kid, Cody.”

Somehow, Cody feels like he’s older than him so he doesn’t think he warrants being called kid, even if he _does_  look pretty young. Speaking of, Cody hopes he brought his ID with him because he is so gonna get carded.

“Thanks man, I enjoyed talking to you.”

“If you enjoyed talking to me, you’ll enjoy watching my matches.” Dean winks and clicks his tongue, pointing finger guns at the other man. “Name’s Jon Moxley on the indy scene, look me up. Have a rad day.”

 

Just as soon as Dean entered Cody’s life, he vanished. Even when Cody looks down the aisles, Dean is nowhere in sight. Like he was a mirage Cody concocted to speak with himself over his relationship issues with Shane.

Cody looks back down at the wine bottle, reading over the description once more.

Before he works on his relationship issues with Shane, he’s gonna work on the relationship with him, himself, and this lovely bottle of wine. Hell, he might even try to watch one of Dean’s matches if he can!

Randy would be proud of him.


	8. Electric Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All relationships have rough patches, don’t they? But in rough patches, you don’t try to figure out how to break up with them… you’re supposed to figure out how to push past it.
> 
> Surely this isn’t the end for him and Shane, is it?

 

**March 10th, 2008**

 

Randy checks himself out in the mirror one more time, admiring the gold WWE title on his shoulder before he walks out of his locker room. He really needs to stop staring at the damn thing but it looks so good on him! It’s meant to be on his body… yeah, he knows Cena made the belt for himself but listen! Michael Jackson didn’t invent the moonwalk but gee golly, did he make that move popular. Randy’s like Michael Jackson! Only he can’t dance. Or sing. So nothing like Michael Jackson at all.

As Randy walks down the hall, he bumps into a suit and murmurs an apology, thinking it’s a higher up and while he’s right on that, it’s just Shane. Shane’s a higher up but he’s cool! You can shoot the shit with him and know he won’t take it personally. Also he’s banging Randy’s somewhat friend, Cody, and Randy’s the only person who knows so they sort of have a bond.

 

“Yoooo, Shane-O, been awhile since I’ve seen you backstage!” Randy laughs, holding his hand out to take Shane’s hand before wrapping his arm around him in a one armed hug. “How’s it going, man?”

“Good, yeah, thanks!” Shane nods, shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit. “I’m supposed to be doing the weigh in for Mayweather and Show tonight, they want me to like… I dunno, spectate.” Shane shrugs. “Not too sure why I’m there.”

Randy’s jealous because he loves Floyd Mayweather! He’s a modern day god of boxing and he’s just so cool! He also has that “don’t give a fuck” attitude that Randy himself tries to use in his everyday life and it’s worked out quite well so far - he is the WWE Champion, after all! It pays to not care about anything at all.

“At least you get to see Cody though, right?” Randy smirks. “How are you and the pretty boy, by the way? You guys do anything special for Valentine’s Day?”

Because Randy did something special for his Valentine’s Day and devoted it to his most favorite person in the world - himself.

“I was working.” Shane replies. “So I sent him some chocolates, some flowers, a nice postcard. I think he liked it.”

Did he though? Cody doesn’t seem like he’d be fine with just those things on the most romantic day of the year… just look at the damn kid, he wants a fairytale romance! Probably wants to get married in a castle too, with some rustic looking fountain and birds chirping everywhere like some Cinderella shit. How can people actually be into that? Don’t they have some sense of realism? That’s where he and Cody clash.

Nonetheless, he still needs to look out for his friend. Even if he’s a hopeless romantic. That's what friends do, right? How did they become friends again?

 

“So you guys didn’t hang out at all Valentine’s Day and he was cool about it?’ Randy asks.

“He said it was fine so it was fine.”

“You’re dumb as fuck.”

“Uh, excuse me?”

Randy wonders how his life would be if he had a filter. But then it’d be so boring and he’d feel so fake, like, who else is gonna be straight up? Everybody needs brutal honesty once in awhile and Randy doesn’t give a shit if it’s his boss who needs it.

“Yo, listen, Cody’s a real affectionate dude. And he’s naive, he’s like a puppy. You blew him off on Valentine’s Day? He is _not_  gonna be happy about that.”

“I didn’t blow him off, I was working.” Shane’s tone gets more stern and he crosses his arms over his chest, standing up straight and stepping into Randy’s space. “And I don’t think I should be taking relationship advice from somebody who’s never even had one before.”

“Why don’t you think I get into them? Because they’re complicated as hell. But if somebody like me is saying this about your relationship, I’d try to figure out what the fuck is going on.” Randy tells him, his expression hardening and his eyebrow raising, a bit challengingly like he’s daring Shane to do something about it.

“Have you even spent time with him since Valentine’s Day?”

Shane clenches his jaw, his tongue poking around inside his cheek. “Yeah… yeah, of course.”

“How much time?”

“There was a… there was a weekend together.”

“A weekend?”

“Yeah, it was a very nice weekend. We went to this private beach, me and him, it was a fun time. He seemed a bit more stressed out than usual so I offered to take him out-”

“Hmm, what was he stressed out about?”

“I don’t…” Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in Shane’s head and the realization dawns on his face as he realizes that Randy Orton actually has a point and two…

“Was he stressed out about us?” Shane asks, his face paling.

Randy shrugs, holding his arms out and backing away. “How should I know? I’ve never been in a relationship before.” And then he walks past Shane and down the hall towards gorilla.

“But I’d talk to Cody about it tonight! Peace out, Shane-O!” Randy calls out.

 

Randy is so thankful he’s never had a relationship because the last thing he wants is to try to decipher one of the million feelings his partner has. Are they stressed? Horny? Irritated? Tired? How should he fucking know? He’s not a mind reader.

Randy considers himself stronger than Cody in many aspects but Cody is a damn beast if he’s so willing to be in a relationship with somebody knowing all of the hardships that come with it.

Randy doesn’t have the heart.

* * *

 

Honestly, Cody doesn’t see the big deal about Floyd Mayweather. He gets that he’s sort of a modern day god of boxing but other than that, he’s a huge scumbag. No matter how much talent you have, it doesn’t change that disgusting personality. But at the end of the day… WWE does what WWE does and there’s big money in having him face Big Show at Wrestlemania. Cody won't be watching though. Even if he’s forced to stand ringside at their weigh in along with other lower midcard wrestlers, he still doesn’t give a damn. The only thing he _does_  give a damn about at this weigh in is the fact that Shane is standing in between them and even though he’s been weirdly distant from Cody lately, he still looks fine as hell and _goodness_ , that suit is great on him! No, Cody can’t be distracted by his good looks. He’s stronger than that. The good looks doesn’t change the fact that Shane hasn’t… been the best boyfriend lately.

Cody feels bad even thinking it but he can’t help how he feels and the fact is that Shane hasn’t been as attentive and affectionate as Cody likes. And it’s like he tries to buy Cody gifts to make up for it, flashy new watches and new comics, some video games, like material possessions are gonna be enough to change Cody’s mind. They’re nice but Cody isn’t looking for a sugar daddy - he’s looking for a somebody to spend his life with. He would’ve thought Shane would be that guy for him but it looks like it’s not gonna happen.

Question is, how exactly is he supposed to go breaking up with him?

But that’s the last thing on his mind right now as he tries to nurse at Shane’s head with a wet rag after a fall on the ramp after the segment. Cody was quick to help Shane up and check on him but now that they’re backstage, he can do a much better job at it. Things might be rocky but he still cares for Shane’s health and well being.

 

“Cody, really, I’m fine. I’ve jumped off rafters before, this is nothing.” Shane says with a small chuckle as he gently grabs the wrist of the hand holding the rag. He leans in to peck Cody on the lips. “It’s cute how much you’re worrying though.”

“So I don’t want you to get hurt, sue me.” Cody frowns a little and continues to press the rag on his head before setting it down to the side, looking into Shane’s dark brown eyes.

Shane looks back into Cody’s eyes, a lump sort of forming in his chest. He swallows and looks down at his boyfriend’s lips before suddenly looking away. “You’re too good to me, you know that?” He says softly.

Cody is _incredibly_  good with Shane, how kind of him to notice! But he can’t say that out loud, he’s not a conceited asshole like Randy Orton.

Even if Randy isn’t as much of an asshole as Cody thought. He’d probably be straight up with Cody and tell him he wants to break it off instead of leading him on like Shane might be doing. You need somebody who can be brutally honest.

Especially somebody as naive and optimistic like Cody.

Cody cocks his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Shane’s eyebrows knit together, lips rolling back. “You… you deserve better, I think. I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” His eyes glance back up to the younger man, hands clasped together in his lap.

“Wh-What?” Cody chuckles nervously, face screwing up. “Shane… no, I-I want _you._ You’ve been nothing but great to me, why would you think that?”

Is Cody’s feelings for him now that obvious? He feels Shane could be a better boyfriend, absolutely, but… he doesn’t think he could have a better boyfriend. All relationships have rough patches, don’t they? But in rough patches, you don’t try to figure out how to break up with them… you’re supposed to figure out how to push past it.

Surely this isn’t the end for him and Shane, is it?

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like you deserve somebody who can be with you a lot. They’re not always away on work, they don’t… don’t have any pent up issues inside.” Shane’s mouth twitches into a smile, devoid of any sort of happiness. “You know. Somebody who can fully devote themselves to you.”

Cody’s jaw sets, his eyes looking towards the ground. Suddenly he’s overcome with a heavy guilt for even thinking about breaking up with Shane in the first place. How can he even attempt that when Shane seems so down on himself right now? He’s not gonna add insult to injury.

Cody shakes his head and wraps his arms around Shane’s neck, pressing a chaste, sweet kiss to those lips he’s kissed so much before.

“I knew what I was signing up for getting into this.” Cody lies. “I knew about your schedule. Knew you weren’t always gonna be around for me and that’s fine. I can adapt.” He forces a smile. “I just wanna be with you and that means dealing with… whatever else comes with the package.”

Awe transforms Shane’s face, lifting an eyebrow. “So… we’re fine?”

“Yes.” Cody nods. “We’re just fine.”

They were not fine but Cody can pretend for tonight. Kinda have to do a lot of pretending in this business anyways so it’s not some super difficult task.

 

Shane sighs with relief and wraps his arms around Cody’s waist, managing to steal a kiss from his lips before he presses his face into Cody’s neck. “You have no idea how relieved I am hearing that. I feel so bad being away so much and not being there for you but… god, I’m so glad you understand.”

Cody’s expression hardens, a slight tinge of worry flashing over his face. “Yeah, of course I understand…”

Perhaps Shane was being distant _because_  of the distance after all. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Cody anymore! That has to be it… but if that’s it, then why doesn’t Cody fully believe him? He wants to believe him so bad, more than anything else, but there’s still a sliver of doubt.

Cody smiles again when Shane pulls away to look at him, raising an eyebrow when the older man begins to talk.

“Tonight, let’s stay in. Just you and me. We can play video games, you can tell me all your comic book theories, we can order room service… c’mon, what do you say?” Shane’s face lights up.

“I say… of course!” Cody laughs and nods. “I can’t say no to playing video games with you, that’s like, all I ever want.”

He also wants a boyfriend who’s actually there for him most of the time but Cody can’t have it all, can he? He can’t always get what he wants.

But he at least wants to get these thoughts of breaking up with Shane out of his mind.

* * *

  **March 31st, 2008**

 

“Can you believe it? Ric Flair is just… retiring, after all those years.” Shane shakes his head, looking around the hall to make sure nobody else was there before he intertwines his fingers with Cody. “End of a good era if you ask me.”

Heh. Yeah. Tonight is just the end to a lot of things, huh? Like his relationship with Shane.

Cody really tried to think about other things and rationalize it all, and god knows how much he wants to stay with Shane but honestly? He doesn’t wanna make it better between them. He just wants to end it. They can stay friends, sure, but boyfriends? Cody doesn’t have the strength to deal with Shane’s busy schedule and distance.

And Shane said it himself, he’s not fully devoted to Cody like he should be.

You know how some people say that Wrestlemania is like, the season finale for WWE? And how the RAW after is the season premiere? Well on this season premiere, it begins with a breakup. Not the perfect way to start it off but Cody has to do this. He wants to do this, he’s just terrible at delivering bad news. He wishes somebody else could do it for him… but that would be selfish, wouldn’t it?

Cody nibbles on his bottom lip, looking off to the various doors lining the hallway. They gotta do this privately as to not cause a scene - they can’t anyways, considering this relationship of theirs is supposed to be a secret. It’d be kind of bad if everybody found out about them being a thing when they’re like… not really a thing anymore.

 

“Hey… babe.” _Sounds so weird to call him that._ “You think we can talk about something?” His mouth sets in a hard line and he looks to Shane as he makes his way to a random door, hoping it’d be an empty locker room.

Shane studies Cody’s face, noting the sudden shift. “Uh, yeah, of course.” He nods, letting go of Cody’s hand and opening the locker room door for him to reveal an empty room. “What’s up?”

Cody takes a deep breath as he walks into the room… and then another one, because he can prepare himself for this as much as he can but he’s still anxious and there’s a big nervous ball inside him but he has to get it over with, rip it off just like a band-aid. It’s now or never. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, gently biting along his nails.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Shane smiles, walking over to Cody. “Bad habit.”

“Just… something I do when I’m nervous.” Cody chuckles, running his hand back through the short, yet thick head of hair he has.

“What are you nervous about?” Shane asks. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Cody knows, and that’s one of the reasons why he likes Shane but it’s hard to tell your boyfriend that you wanna breakup.

Heh, he wishes he were Randy right now. Randy would just say he wants to break up and nothing else and he’d do it so easily, no troubles at all. Disadvantages of caring so much about other people, Cody guesses.

Cody’s shoulders hunch, holding his arms to himself in sort of a hug - like he’s trying to shield himself from what he’s about to do. Reassure himself. He inhales yet another deep breath and exhales slowly, fingers tapping incessantly against his arm as he tries to drum up the courage to say the words.

“You’re… a perfect gentleman,” Cody says, “You treat me well and you kind of treat me like a prince - and I appreciate that. You’re kind of a great first boyfriend.” Cody chuckles, a genuine smile on his face as he looks at Shane… but then it falls, his eyes falling to look at the floor as well.

He’s glad his first was with Shane, somebody who knew what they were doing. And somebody kind, somebody incredibly caring and sweet and Cody wondered if anything in his life could be so perfect. But of course, nothing is perfect. As much as Cody would like for it to be, it’s just not realistic.

He keeps forgetting that. That life isn’t always this great thing, that it has a lot of downs as well. Along with all the hopes in the world, there’s a lot of despair as well. Cody knows that but he likes to focus on the positive and he doesn’t think that should be some sort of flaw. Why is that so wrong to hope for the best?

 

“I like you a lot. A whole lot, and it’s been fun with you. And I don’t regret being with you at all and I’ve learned so much about myself being with you, but I don’t… I don’t feel like this is the right time. For us, I mean. With you working a lot and all and me trying to work my way up in WWE, a-and then I feel like you might not like me as much as you think? Like, I believe you believe it but… sometimes it feels like I’m fighting somebody for your affection and maybe it’s not true but either way, I don’t think we should be together right now. Which isn’t to say I don’t like your company but-”

“Cody, I get it.” Shane holds up a hand, an inkling of a smile on his face but it seems just a bit sad. Bittersweet. “You don’t have to explain yourself. If you wanna end it, then we can end it. No hard feelings.”

“You… you mean it?” Cody asks, his arms falling back to his sides.

“Of course. It’s not _high school,_ it’s not like we’re gonna breakup and never talk again. We’re just not meant to be and that’s fine.” Shane nods, bringing his hand down to grab one of Cody’s and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back. “Besides, I had a lot of fun being with you as well. Wasn’t a regret at all.”

That… was much easier than Cody thought! He wants to cry with relief!! Oh god, he thought it’d end up so much worse and Shane was gonna be pissed or cry and beg for Cody to stay with him but he’s so _cool_  about it. If Cody goes out with another guy and they have to breakup, he hopes it’s as easy as this.

“Thank you. Seriously, thank you so much, I’ve been like thinking about this and worrying about it-”

“I know.” Shane says. “I had a feeling something was up - I kinda prepared myself for it.” He huffs a chuckle through his nose and lets go of Cody’s hand before he shoves his hands back into his pockets.

“And because we’re being honest…” He raises his head and sighs, looking off. “There kind of is… someone else.” Shane admits. “It’s not like anything will happen between me and him but I can’t fully get him out of my mind.”

Oh. That’s why it was so easy for Shane to deal with. Now it’s not as great for Cody anymore… but at least they feel the same way?

“So… why did you go out with me then?” Cody asks, forehead creasing.

“I like you. I _do_  like you and you’ll always have a place in my heart, don’t forget that for a second. You’re incredibly nice, you’re optimistic, you always see the good in others. You’re hard working and independent and you have great taste in video games.” Shane smiles. “There’s a lot of reasons to like you, Cody. And you’re not gonna have any trouble finding a guy to be with - trust me.”

Shane doesn’t like Cody as much as this other guy but it still means a lot for Shane to say all of this. It’s nice reassurance and for a guy like Cody, that means everything.

“I do have great taste in games.” Cody smirks, waggling his eyebrows. “Thank you for that - but now it brings the question, if you still liked this… other guy, why be with me at all?”

“Like I said, I like you. I saw something with you, a future with us, but…” Shane leans back against the wall, eyes looking to the ceiling. “Lately, this guy has been popping up into my life in ways I didn’t see. And I’ve been thinking about him a lot and I realize that I’m not really over him at all. I think that’s a reason why I’ve been a bit distant as well. That’s not fair to you. And I meant it when I said you deserved better.”

The gears in Cody’s mind are working away and coming together as he pieces the events together.

Because Shane became distant after Cody brought up AJ Styles.

And any other time Cody would casually bring him up, Shane would try to avert the subject or ignore what he said.

But that’s silly, isn’t it? How would they even meet? Nobody else seems to come to Cody’s mind… however, he won’t call Shane out on it. That’s his problem to deal with.

 

“We’re just… not right for each other. That’s all. It happens. Hey uh, maybe you and that guy will find each other again one day. Never say never, right?” Cody’s mouth curves into a smile, growing bigger when Shane’s mouth mirrors his.

“You’re right.” Shane looks to Cody and leans back off the wall. “You always know what to say. Like my little beacon of positive energy.”

“... that is now gonna be somebody else’s beacon of positive energy.” Cody scoffs.

“I feel like Randy needs some positive energy.” Shane winks, sizing Cody up.

“Please do _not_  get on that bandwagon.” Cody groans, slapping a hand over his forehead. “I’ve just accepted the idea of being friends with him, I feel like boyfriends is a long shot.”

“Who said anything about being boyfriends? You thought of that first, not me.” Shane holds his hands up in defense, laughing when Cody swats at one of them.

“Shut up. That’s something that will _never_  happen. I’d rather suck off Hardcore Holly than even think about a relationship with… _Randy Orton.”_

“It always starts with denial.” Shane points up a finger. “Remember that.”

“Shane…”

“It’s just fun to tease you sometimes.” Shane chuckles and holds out his hand. “But we’re cool, right? We’re friends, at least?”

Cody looks down at Shane’s hand, narrowing his eyes and pretending to think it over. Then, he rolls his eyes and grabs his hand for a firm handshake. “Alright, we’re friends. As long as you don’t imply me and Randy should get together.”

That negativity and narcissistic attitude would drive Cody crazy after awhile. How can anybody deal with that for a long period of time? It’s why being friends with Randy is the best case scenario - because Randy in small doses is actually a pretty chill person to be with.

Disregarding the time they spent New Years Eve together in that bar. That was a weird blip in history because Randy doesn’t care about people or listen to their problems. The stars aligned just right, Cody guesses.

 

“Deal. I’m looking forward to beginning our strictly friendly and platonic relationship, Mr. Rhodes.”

“Likewise, Mr. McMahon.”

“No.” Shane shakes his head. “We can’t do that. It’s gotta be Shane or nothing.”

“You sure are weird like your dad sometimes.”

“I resent that remark.”

Shane and Cody proceed to bicker about the similarities between Shane and his dad in that locker room full of broken relationships - but when one door closes, another one opens.

Who knows what’s in store for Cody next? He’s a single man, not tied down to anybody! He can go out there and be with who he wants, fuck who he wants, and not give a single fuck! There’s a nice freedom to being single… though Cody would prefer to be with somebody, maybe he needs this brief period of being by himself.

 


	9. Get Ready To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy appreciates the fact that Cody isn't up his ass all the time with his personal life like others but Cody’s the only person where he wouldn’t mind it too much. Plus, Cody should have somebody to talk to about this… why not Randy? Well he's going to fix this right now - by inviting Cody out for a night of drinking with him and Dave.

**April 28th, 2008**

 

It sucks not being WWE Champion anymore but when Randy loses the title to Hunter of all people, it’s not like he can complain about it so he stays silent about his annoyance. Randy never has a problem getting his way and he’ll go off on Vince or Shane or Stephanie about it but Hunter and him are like, actually kinda close so he can’t exhibit some of his more undesirable personality traits.

Randy’s gonna get drunk tonight anyways to forget about it, his favorite way to forget about any annoyances in his life. Only he has to fight Hunter later on first… then he can get drunk.

On the way to gorilla so he can lounge around until the match, Randy ends up running into a good friend that, for some reason, he hasn’t seen too much of in almost a month - and he doesn’t get excited to see people but when he sees this young pretty boy, Randy can’t help that feeling of happiness that washes over him (not that he’ll admit it).

 

“Cody, hey, where you been, man?” Randy smiles, smiling even more when Cody turns his way. “You been hiding from me?”

Cody is a nice presence. He doesn't annoy Randy with pointless details of his life, he just messes with him and only talks about his life when asked. Doesn't annoy Randy endlessly with calls either - he does his own thing and Randy does his which makes the times Randy does see him, that much more better.

And it's the perfect explanation for why Randy misses seeing him around here.

“Uh, I’ve been hiding from a lot of people.” Cody admits, crossing his arms over his chest and looking Randy over with a quizzical expression. “Why do you wear so much baby oil?”

“That’s the first thing you say to me after awhile? I thought we like, became friends, wasn’t that your New Years Resolution?”

“Oh, pft, duh.” Cody gently smacks the side of his own head. “Of course. I just didn’t think you’d be so sensitive.”

Randy? _Sensitive?_ In what kind of world… and coming from a guy that everybody thinks is sensitive! If Cody were anybody else, Randy would fuck him up because he is _not_  like that at all and he will _never_  be like that and how fucking dare anybody assume that?! He’s the toughest guy around! Assholes.

“... moving on.” Randy sighs, putting his hands on his hips as a smirk makes its way onto his face. “So? Your match just now? What was uh, with the way you pinned Santino?”

“What way?”

“Dude, you got on top of him and wrapped both of your legs around one of his. Like scissors. Felt like I was watching a softcare gay porno.”

Cody belongs in one too. Just facts.

“Okay, _okay,_ hold on.” Cody laughs and holds his hands up, shaking his head. “You literally straddled John Cena’s hips and cuffed him to the ropes.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And whispered real dirty shit into his ear.”

“About how much I _hated_  him, you-”

“Not to mention I learned the scissor pin from you, Mr. I’m So Heterosexual With All My Baby Oil And Speedo’s And-”

“Alright, I get it, nobody is safe from the natural homoeroticism of wrestling,” Randy’s eyes bug out at Cody before he looks down at the ground, “Christ, man.” Homoeroticism… that’s the longest word he’s ever said in his life. Heh, longest. How… _homoerotic._ “You never let anybody else have it the way you do it to me.”

“They won’t take it as well as you.” Cody winks, licking along his lips exaggeratedly as he openly checks Randy out - and most likely jokingly, because Cody’s made it very clear he’s not into Randy like that.

If he was, they would’ve kissed at New Year’s Eve.

What does it say about Randy if he wanted to know what that kiss would feel like?

“Should I tell Shane later about the rather suggestive way you’re looking at me?”

Actually, Shane would probably be into that. He’d love to watch another guy pound into Cody and Randy gets the appeal because he and John would totally watch each other fuck girls back in OVW and there was a weird sort of satisfaction out of watching these girls moan and scream, like a porno right in front of you.

Listen, you need to find something to do for entertainment while you live in squalor apartments.

 

The atmosphere in the room isn’t as fun and lighthearted anymore as Cody’s shoulders slump, eyes looking down at the ground. Cody was so ready to banter with Randy one minute and the next, it looks like he wants to just crawl up away in a hole somewhere. Randy’s not too good at reading people, and he thinks his people skills are subpar but he can tell he struck a nerve.

“... I didn’t cross a line or anything there, did I? Hey, you know I’m kidding with you, right, Codes?”

Why should he care if Cody knows he’s kidding or not? Randy doesn’t give a shit with anybody else! If they get offended at Randy’s jokes, that’s on them but… Cody’s different. He just is. He’s a genuinely great guy and Randy doesn’t actually wanna piss him off or upset him in any way.

“Yeah, I know.” Cody says softly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s just uh, me and Shane broke up. Too much distance.”

What?!

“What?!” Randy exclaims.

“Like, a month ago.”

“You guys broke up a month ago and you didn’t tell me?” Randy asks, weirdly offended that Cody didn't tell him about his personal life even though Randy hates it when people discuss their personal life with him.

“I didn’t feel a need to tell you, you’re not involved with us at all.” Cody shrugs, looking back up at Randy. “I know you’re the only one who knows about us… or knew, I should say… but me and him were still kind of a secret. Wouldn’t wanna bother you with that either so…”

Randy appreciates the fact that Cody doesn’t wanna be up his ass all the time but Cody’s the only person where he wouldn’t mind it too much if that happened at all. Plus, Cody should have somebody to talk to about a big secret like this… why not Randy? Who won’t go telling anybody because it’s none of their business?

“No, you’re right.” Randy nods, brows threading together. “Just felt like you should have talked to at least one person about it. Is that why you’ve been AWOL?”

Randy’s one to talk.

Cody sighs and nods. “Pretty much. It wasn’t a messy breakup or anything but he was a good part of my life for some months. Fucked with my head a little bit…” And then, he laughs and looks up at the ceiling, leaning against the wall. “You know, it must be so easy. For you, I mean. You don’t get attached to anybody, you just fuck and move on. Must be nice.”

“Has its perks, yeah.” Randy smirks, walking up to Cody and raising a hand tentatively. 

The smirk falls as his teeth nibble at his bottom lip, hand awkwardly moving back and forth before it finally rests on Cody’s shoulder. Cody watches his hand, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion before he shifts his eyes to Randy.

Yeah, he’s not entirely great at this whole reassuring thing. He wishes they had a class on this in high school… the only social interaction Randy is good at are those that end up leading to sex but anything else? All bets are off.

 

Randy slowly rubs Cody’s shoulder, looking over into the younger man’s eyes. “Um… so I might be um, the type to sleep around and that makes me happy. But you’re the type who wants a relationship, and that’s gonna make you happy. Don’t let one bad experience ruin it for you, you know?” Then his eyes slit, like he’s wondering if Cody will approve of his advice or not.

Cody purses his lips and nods, looking the other way. “Guess you got a point. But for now though, I think I’m gonna take it easy. Think I need to go out and have some fun, forget about all this.”

“I’m going out to the bar with Dave tonight, score some dudes on his end, chicks on mine. You’re welcome to join us.”

And a lightbulb pops up above Cody’s head, his face brightening up with an equally bright smile gracing his youthful features. “You mean I can get fucked up?”

Randy almost snorts and backs away. “Yeah, you can get fucked up if you wanna. Who knows, maybe you might meet your future soulmate there.”

Don’t you like, find a significant other better when you’re not actively looking for one? So this could be a perfect night for Cody.

“And fuck him.” Cody’s bright smile transforms into a suggestive one, an eyebrow arching up.

“Uh, yeah, if you want. Just make sure he’s clean, okay? If you get an STD, I won’t know how to help you there.” Randy pauses, gimlet-eyed, before raising a finger. “Unless you get herpes. I can help you with that.”

Cody grimaces, a hand absent-mindedly going down over his crotch. “Don’t tell me you’ve had those.”

“Come with me, Cody.” Randy motions for him, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder as they make their way to gorilla together. “It’s a good story.”

“Any story that involves herpes doesn’t sound good at all…”

“Mine is. So there I was, at an Applebee’s…”

 

If all else fails, at least the story about his herpes will take Cody’s mind off Shane even more. Randy feels just a bit bad corrupting that innocent mind of his but then again, Cody’s not as innocent as Randy thought. He used to think somebody being naive and hopeful was a bad thing but with Cody, it suits him. But Randy has to show him some realism in this world and his herpes?

They were _so_  real.

(He’s clean now).

* * *

 

 

“So”, Dave downs his fourth drink of the night, “Why are you here, Cody?” Dave slurs as he crosses his arms over their booth table, narrowing his eyes questioningly at the younger man.

Cody takes a few seconds to fully finish his drink before slamming it down to the table, shoving it off to the side with the three other glasses. “Um…” Cody blinks a few times before looking over to Randy, decidedly more sober than the other two, raising his eyebrows in a silent plea for help because his mind is absolutely shot. It’s amazingly a hint that Randy understands and he steps in to answer.

He also isn’t sure how he feels about Randy being the most responsible adult at this table right now. Unlike him and Dave, Randy’s only had two drinks, strong enough to make him tipsy but that's just it - tipsy.

 

“He needs to get laid. Codes here just got through a breakup and he’s on the rebound.” Randy nods, winking at Cody before he looks back to Dave.

Cody’s never done anything like that before… and sleeping around isn’t really his thing but maybe fucking somebody else for one fun night would be the best thing for him. He should try it out at least once, shouldn’t he?

“Ah shit man, that sucks.” Dave frowns. “Rough breakup?”

“Not really but it still bums me out.” Cody shrugs, looking down at the table. “Really liked him and things ended well but it’s weird not having him around anymore…” Then, he frowns and runs a finger down his glass. “His dick was nice too.”

_So_  nice. Cody wonders if he’s ever gonna find such a good dick ever again. He knows he’ll get over it eventually but how long exactly is that?

“No, I get it.” Dave holds a hand up, shaking his head. “Breakups are never fun.”

“But…” Randy chimes in, looking back towards the bar from their booth. “Fucking random hot chicks is.”

“Oh shit, you see any hot guys at that bar over there?” Dave’s mood does a total 180 as he immediately turns around to look, with Cody rolling his eyes as a fond little smile makes its way onto his face.

Goodness, they’re so sex charged! Cody likes sex as much as the next person but he doesn’t think he’s into it as much as these two seem to be. However, he should probably look as well just so he can try to understand what all the fun is about.

He sits up straight and pokes his head up a bit, squinting his eyes in confusion when Dave groans loudly and slumps back in his seat.

“Dude, what is it?’ Randy asks, sitting back down as well as he stares at his friend with the same expression.

“Fucking AJ is over there.” Dave grumbles, shaking his head.

“Over where?”

“You got eyes? With Jay and Tomko, idiot.”

AJ, Jay, and Tomko… hey, wait a minute, they’re not talking about…

“Uh, AJ Styles?” Cody asks, his heart thrumming in his chest at the implication as he does another look.

“Cody, don’t get sucked into his circle.” Dave warns him, pointing an incriminating finger. “That’s what he does, he’ll charm you, get you alone, and then…” He grimaces. “He turns on you, swallows you and spits you back up. Not the sexy kind either.” A few moments of silence and then Dave looks up at the ceiling in thought. “Actually… yeah, he does the sexy kind too.”

Cody looks back down to Dave, taking in his advice as he looks up once more to see Tomko walking away towards the bathroom and that yes, there was Jay, blonde hair and long legs with an arm wrapped around somebody much shorter... somebody with short, dark brown hair and a baby face.

He thought he’d have fun at the bar, not stare at the face of the man who potentially ended his relationship with Shane. He’s not even good looking! The only nice thing about AJ is his ass… and his mouth… and he does have nice eyes… but that’s it! Maybe he should like, I don’t know, grow his hair out and get some facial hair so he doesn’t look so _stupid_. If Shane actually likes him, then Cody can’t fucking see why.

No, he’s not bitter.

 

He rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat, Dave’s despondent seeping into him.

“Nah Cody, don’t let what Dave said get to you, he’s just pissed that AJ never called him back after a one night stand.”

“He told me I was a fucking beast and that we should do it again sometime!” Dave exclaims. “And then-”

“Then what? It’s not a big deal, man, not like you guys were dating.” Randy shakes his head and looks to Cody. “If you wanna fuck AJ, dude, go ahead and do it.”

“Uh, yeah, no.” Cody scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere near him.”

“Fuck yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” Dave reaches his hand over the table for a high five, smiling hugely when Cody returns it.

People who hate AJ Styles gotta stick together! Looks like Cody wasn’t the only man scorned because of AJ… and Cody doesn’t exactly have concrete evidence yet as to the reasons for why he doesn’t like AJ but he doesn’t need any. He just gets this vibe from him.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Randy rolls his eyes, sliding out of the booth. He points to Dave, raising an eyebrow. “ _You_  are upset because AJ never called you back.” He then moves the finger to Cody. “And as for  _you_ … I don’t even know why you hate AJ. What’s the deal?” Randy cocks his head curiously.

“You’re so defensive over him.” Cody smirks, leaning back in his seat and checking Randy’s posture over, so squared and forestalling. “If you like him so much why don’t you _marry_  him?”

And then he giggles like it’s the funniest thing in the world and it evolves into a giggle fest once Dave begins to giggle with him. Randy observes the exchange with an absolutely monotone expression, refusing to partake in their shenanigans.

Randy’s no fun sometimes.

 

“I won’t marry him…” Randy smirks. “But I will go over and talk to him.”

“What?” Cody asks, eyes bugging out.

Cody thought Randy was a good guy! An asshole, but he had good moments! But now he’s selling Cody out for… for _AJ Styles?_ What the fuck kind of cock-a-doody bullshit is this? Worse, he doesn’t know if he’s angry because his friend wants to talk to somebody that he _knows_  Cody hates or because AJ seems to take the attention of everybody Cody likes.

But Cody only likes Randy platonically. Same concept.

“What!!” Dave slams his hands on the table before reaching out to grab Randy’s wrist. “Yo, yo, _yo,_ dude, what the fuck you think you’re doing?”

“I’m gonna go over and talk to AJ and prove to you guys that he’s not as bad as you think. And yall wanna know what I think about AJ?”

Cody and Dave just stare at Randy, seething in their own hatred and not answering. The only action the either of them does is finishing off their drink, presumably to get over this terrible, terrible idea of AJ Styles in their presence.

“I think he’s got a great ass.”

“You’re dumb and wrong, no he doesn’t!!” Cody shouts, taking a napkin from the side and crumbling it into a ball to throw at Randy’s chest. “His ass is _flat_  and it’s _gross,_ just like HIM.”

“I AGREE!” Dave shouts.

“There’s hating somebody and then there’s being delusional… and drunk.” Randy takes in a deep breath and backs away from the table. “I’ll let you drunk assholes stay here and talk about how much you wanna hatefuck AJ.”

“We don’t wanna-”

“Going through a tunnel. Can’t hear you.” Randy makes static noises with his mouth before turning his back to the two. “Bye.”

**“YOU’RE NOT EVEN IN A TUNNEL!!”** Cody shouts, pointing a finger quite angrily at Randy and pouting when Dave grabs it.

Dave leans forward to kiss Cody’s finger, waving a hand dismissively at the other man. “Relax, let him go. We got each other, Codes. I have your back.”

Dave always has regarded Cody with kindness and looks out for his well being so maybe it won't be so bad that Randy just left them here. Besides, they're grown men and Cody needs more friends…

 

He licks his lips and grins at Dave, batting his eyelashes and moving his foot forward underneath the table to run up his leg.

“So… question… do they call you The Animal because that’s what you’re like in bed?”

“Well… you can find that out later tonight, pretty boy.” Dave winks and kisses Cody’s finger again before setting it down on the table. “Only if you wanna.”

In his drunken state, he still knows these pickup lines are bad but he’s having fun and that’s all Cody cares about right now. Even if AJ Styles is disgracing the both of them with his presence.

Even if Randy totally just bailed on them to talk to that redneck asshole.

And even if...

* * *

 

 

Randy walks up to the two thirds of the Christian Coalition from behind, grabbing Jay’s shoulders and shaking him, laughing at his reaction.

“OH JESUS, fuck, you asshole!” Jay laughs and turns around, wrapping an arm around Randy to pull him in for a hug. “Dude, how long has it been?”

“Two years, since your bitch ass left WWE.”

Randy misses having Jay around. Jay was just as much of a dick as he was, only everybody loves the hell out of him whereas they hate Randy… he’s not quite sure why. Or maybe it’s because of the fact that, although Jay’s a dick, there’s still a sweet side to him. And he actually likes people.

So maybe Randy does know why after all.

 

“Of course I left, they were completely shafting my bitch ass to the side.” Jay scoffs before wrapping an arm around AJ, smirking down at him. “It’s all good though, TNA has some hot ones too.”

“Oh, y’all are together?” Randy asks, raising his eyebrows and looking down at the smaller man who was trying his best to stifle a laugh.

“Uh, no. That ain’t my deal.” AJ shakes his head, patting Jay’s chest. “Not that he isn’t a pretty good lay.”

“So you two are just-”

“Fucking around, yeah.” Jay nods. “Sort of like you, right? Hey, are you still pretending you’re straight?”

“I _am_  straight.” Randy reminds him.

Why is that so hard to believe? Just because Randy likes to take care of himself and has a tendency to really lay on the homoeroticism in the ring doesn’t mean he’s gay. Also, chicks totally dig that stuff. It’s the same principle as a guy watching two girls get it on and Randy doesn’t think it’s weird at all! He just likes knowing that he’s getting some hot chick hot and heavy somewhere in this world.

“No offense, but I’ve fucked guys who claim to be straight before.” AJ chimes in, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Randy with a grin. As he looks at Randy more though, his eyebrows furrow and he cocks his head as he further looks him over. “I believe you’re straight though. But you’re definitely curious.

_“Finally,_ somebody who’s on my- wait what?” Randy visibly does a double take. “What do you mean I’m curious?”

Randy’s had way too many accusations of being into dudes this year more than he ever has in his life, what gives?

“You can tell that just by looking at someone?” Jay asks, blinking a few times in wonderment.

“Yeah, I can look at somebody and just _know_  if they’re gay or straight. I got the gaydar.” AJ waggles his eyebrows, the two other men staring at him with a look of mixed confusion and perhaps a bit of horror before he rolls his eyes.

“You know what, y’all are gullible. I know because you and your friends are _loud.”_ He pauses before a smile dangles on the corner of his lips. “Thanks for defending my great ass though.”

He heard that?! What, he has some supersonic hearing? Why would that make Randy curious anyways, it’s just a fact. AJ’s ass is literally the most perfect ass Randy has ever seen and he’s secure enough with himself to admit that. Anybody who says otherwise is just plain lying.

“Hey listen, my friends were just being weirdly negative about you and I thought it was stupid so I wanted to rile them up…” Randy’s tongue pokes around in his lips before he rolls his eyes to look up at the ceiling. “Though what I said about your ass was true.”

“I know.” AJ says with an air of confidence, looking over to Jay. “Hey, how about you leave me and him alone?”

“I gotta find Tomko anyways.” Jay shrugs, backing off the counter. “Randy, AJ doesn’t bite unless you want him too.”

“Oh, oh no, me and him aren’t-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy.” AJ winks, waving Jay off before he smiles innocently at Randy and hops up on his stool.

He really is a tricky one, isn’t he? Randy wouldn’t say he’s being subtle about any of this but he does like it when a girl - er, guy in this case - is direct with him and confident in their approach. It’s when Randy realizes this that he realizes just how AJ manages to fuck those straight guys after all.

Not that he’s giving in.

 

“No offense to you or anything, your ass is great like I said, but I don’t-”

“You think I’m really gonna do anything with you?” AJ scoffs. “You’re just here to annoy your friends and get ‘em all bothered and considering how much one of them seems to despise me, I’m happy to get back at him.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t know why Cody hates you-”

“Nah, I’m talking about Dave. Though I’m curious as to why your boy toy seems to not like me.”

Randy isn’t sure what to address first, the AJ and Dave situation or the fact that, in his eyes, Cody is Randy’s boy toy. The whole universe seems to be all for this partnership of him with Cody and that’s all fine and great but he isn’t sure about the universe’s obsession with wanting them together in some sort of relationship. It’s like finding out about the Centon fanfiction all over again… but at least Randy would top.

Not that he's thought about that before.

“He’s not my boy toy, he’s my friend.” Randy says firmly before quickly moving onto the next topic. “And Dave said you never called him back after your night together or… whatever.”

“Doofus gave me the wrong number.” AJ shrugs. “What was I supposed to do, track him down at the next event and demand him to give me the right digits? I just moved on, he ain’t the only guy out there.”

Randy can believe that - Dave gave him the wrong number the first time they met back in OVW but considering they worked together, it was easy to fix. It’s not like with him and AJ where they’re in two completely different companies with entirely different schedules.

“See, I figured you wouldn’t do something like that. I knew Dave was overthinking it, still don’t get why he was so butthurt about it.”

“Like Jay said, I’m a pretty good lay.” AJ sighs, crossing his arms behind his head and stretching himself out as he looks up at Randy. “Sex was probably so good he didn’t wanna think about going out there to find somebody else.”

“You sure are cocky, you know that?”

“From what I’ve heard, you’re the exact same way.” AJ winks. “Pot calling the kettle black there, huh?”

“I… am cocky, yeah.” Randy cocks his head, rolling his eyes to look over to the ceiling in introspection.

“So let me pry into you now. You and the boy toy-”

“His name is Cody and for the second time, he’s _not_  my boy toy. I’m not into him like that.”

“Is that what you think I meant by…” AJ chuckles softly, taking his Coke from the bartop and giving it a sip before he licks his lips clean. “Mmm, no, I meant it in like… you seem protective over him. Isn’t he an adult?”

Better than being mistaken for his boyfriend. Again. That’s something Randy doesn’t mind talking about because all he feels for Cody are strictly platonic feelings. A guy can’t be close with his friend without somebody assuming they’re gonna get together? Randy can’t believe that he’s about to think this but sex _really_  is ingrained in their society too much.

It won’t stop him from thinking about sex most of the time.

“Clearly he is if he can drink.” Randy retorts.

“Smart ass.”

“I am pretty smart, thanks. Anyways… I don’t think I’m protective over him, I just don’t want the industry swallowing him up. Now here’s the thing, with me, Cody can make fun of me and talk back to me just fine but besides that, he’s naive. Always sees the good in everyone else, you know? I guess I just don’t want him to be taken advantage of and recently, he just broke up with his ex so I wanna be there for him now that he’s actually out and about again.”

“Oh god, relationships.” AJ groans, widening his eyes. “Those ain’t fun.”

“That’s what I’m saying! Life’s so much better single and just screwing around, you and I got the right ideas.”

“I got attached once…” AJ trails off and shakes his head. “Never again. So who was it? It wasn’t that Hardcore Holly guy, was it? He can do better.”

“God no, I warned Cody about him. No uh…” Randy gnaws at his lip.

Something about AJ just makes Randy want to disclose any and all of the secrets he might be hiding. There’s a charm to him that draws people in and Randy doesn’t seem to be immune, even though he should be immune to any sort of charm people have.

 

“It was uh, a higher up.” Randy admits. That’s all he’ll divulge, however. He won’t outright say Shane’s name. “Cody like, actually liked him though, it wasn’t to get ahead or anything, like, they were legit. But he got distant and Cody thinks he likes someone else and some other shit, I dunno, Cody only told me about the first two.”

AJ’s brows bump together in a scowl and his jaw clenches. “That uh, that all sounds really tough.”

“Yeah, I was rooting for them but I guess that’s cancelled.” Randy shrugs. “But I just wanted to take him out for a good time tonight, try to get his mind off it.” He looks back towards the table he abandoned, eyes flashing as Dave moves over to Cody’s side of the table.

AJ’s eyes miss nothing as he grabs Randy’s hand, squeezing it to get his attention. “Hey, he’s got this, let him be. Seems like your friend has it all under control.”

AJ grabbing his hand certainly isn’t a normal feeling but it’s not weird and Randy’s not gonna go crazy trying to get it off. So they’re holding hands, what about it?

He rolls his eyes and averts his attention away from the two drunkards. “I just want him to be okay, that’s all. I want him to have fun.”

“You should have fun too.” AJ smirks, hopping off his stool. “I’m assuming you never kissed a guy before?”

“Woah woah woah.” Randy chuckles nervously and unlatches their hands.

Looks like it wasn’t just hand holding anymore.

“I’m not telling you to fuck me in a bathroom or anything but you _seriously_  haven’t wondered what it was like? Considering all the gay friends you might have?”

Well… ahh, alright, AJ got him there. So there has been some moments lately where Randy’s mind has wandered over to that side of the realm but he doesn’t let these thoughts continue on for more than five seconds before he tries to replace these images with ones of beautiful, big breasted brunettes instead.

Just because it doesn’t continue for more than five seconds doesn’t mean they’re not recurring, however.

And when you're around other guys who talk about the guys they've been fucking for awhile, you can't help the gay thoughts that enter your mind.

 

“Uh huh, you have.” AJ says.

“Alright fine, _fine,_ I have, but it’s normal!”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t. Curious thoughts are perfectly okay thoughts to have.” AJ grabs the front of Randy’s shirt and gently pulls on it, looking up into the bigger man’s eyes. “And you owe it to yourself to finally figure out what those thoughts might be like.”

Randy looks down at the hand on his shirt before his eyes bore into AJ’s, the both of their blue eyes glazing over with an interesting darkness that shed a light on their intentions, AJ’s eyes a lot darker. Randy swallows, tilting his head, and raises his other hand up to the back of AJ’s neck, thumb brushing over the ends of the hair on his neck.

The bar has become a lot more crowded since Randy, Cody, and Dave walked in so it’s easy for them to do what they’re about to do without causing a huge scene here.

He takes in a sharp breath, jutting his chin. “You're right, I do owe it to myself.” And then Randy sallies forth to suddenly capture AJ’s lips in a hard kiss with the smaller man reciprocating as quick as it happened. AJ’s other hand joins the other resting on Randy’s chest and he tilts his head, preparing himself to deepen the kiss whenever Randy gives him the go ahead to do so.

While Randy doesn’t feel anything for AJ and he’s not turned on at all, it still feels pretty nice for what it is and it’s nice enough that he doesn’t really feel the scorned pair of eyes on him from across the room.

* * *

 

 

**“THAT SLUT!!!”** Cody exclaims, shooting up from his booth.

AJ Styles is never to be trusted again.


	10. Everybody's Got A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Randy lock his lips with AJ Styles is the absolute worst thing Cody could have ever seen in his life, besides Vince McMahon’s bare naked ass. However, his luck will quickly change when he later runs into the most handsome man he's ever seen in his life - with priceless looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me a bit to upload these new chapters! I've been dealing with some relationship drama myself that strangely reminded me of Cody and Randy's and so I had to pull myself away from them a few times to outline some other fics, get my mind off everything, but it's all resolved now and I'm back to give this my full attention! Thanks for sticking with me <3

 Watching Randy lock his lips with AJ Styles is the absolute worst thing Cody could have ever seen in his life, besides Vince McMahon’s bare naked ass.

Why does AJ find it necessary to steal all of Cody’s friends? Given he’s only indirectly stole Shane from him but now he’s taking Randy? His _straight_  friend and somebody that Cody thought would be immune to any sort of seduction from another man? Cody hears Jericho is single and looking, maybe they should get together so AJ can leave Cody’s friends alone!!

 

“That _slut_ really thinks he can just… take my friends! Swallow and spit them out!!” Cody slurs, huffing and sinking down in his seat as Dave wraps a comforting arm around him.

AJ isn’t really a slut and Cody has no idea about what’s going on in his sex life at all but when you’re drunk and jealous, anybody coming after your man is a slut. Randy isn't Cody’s man though, just… a man of his in his circle of friends.

“Now you see what I mean.” Dave nods solemnly, narrowing his eyes into a glare at the twinky redneck at the bar. “He’s an asshole.”

AJ and Randy have just pulled away from each other and AJ is all smiles but Randy looks uncertain - and he better be. He better not have liked that. Cody just doesn’t want Randy to be involved with somebody like AJ, that’s all.

“Both of them are.” Cody mumbles, resting his head against Dave’s shoulder. “Never going out to a bar again…”

But just as things look like they’re coming out terrible for Cody, a low, scraggly sounding voice brings Cody out from these thoughts and though he’s only met this man one time before, he’s definitely a character nobody can forget.

 

“Hey, I knew it was you.” Dean slurs, grinning and pointing a finger at the younger man at the table.

Yes, how can Cody ever forget about the extremely denim-clad man he first met on Valentine’s Day a few months ago? Though now the only denim thing he’s wearing are his jeans and he dons a black, leather jacket on top. Cody found him weird at first, and he still does, but he offered some sage advice that Cody wasn’t expecting from somebody like him. And on a night like this, he’s very glad to see Dean - he has a laid back atmosphere to him.

“Heard ya screaming from the other side of the room, you okay?”

“No, AJ Styles is a slut and I don’t like him.” Cody looks back at AJ and Dave just nods in agreeance with his statement.

“Uh, why is he a slut?” Dean asks as he sits down across from the two men, sipping his beer. “Thought he was like uh, some ultra Christian.”

“He’s not Christian, Jay is.” Dave says. “AJ is… who gives a fuck what he is but I don’t like him.”

“He’s a slut because he stole my ex boyfriend from me and now? He’s stealing my friend.” Cody finally answers, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

Maybe Cody should steal AJ’s boyfriend! Oh right, AJ doesn’t have one. _Because he’s a slut._ A man eating, heart stealing SLUT.

“Ex? Yo, what happened with you and him?” Dean asks, tilting his head.

“Remember Valentine’s Day? How he was too busy? Yeah, well, it wasn’t a one time thing.” Cody scoffs. “So I ended it. I guess we’re still friends but it fucking sucks. Anyways, now I’m here… and drunk… and _trying_  to get laid.” He looks over to Dave, winking at the bigger man which earns a grin from him.

“I’m more than happy to help you out with that, you know.” Dave says, licking his lips and scooting closer to Cody.

“Hey, what’s it like?” Dean asks, looking back and forth between them. “Being with a guy?”

“Dude, they know what they’re doing.” Dave butts in. “A guy fucking around with a guy makes sense, cause you both have the same stuff, right? So it’s real easy, real fuckin’ fun too.”

“Didn’t you say you had curious thoughts or something?” Cody asks with a grin, briefly checking Dean out, as much as he could considering the table covered his bottom half. “Were you looking to get with a guy tonight, Deano?” He waggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly, a hint of suggestiveness.

Maybe they can solve each other’s problem.

“Actually, I was.” Dean smirks, raising his glass along with his eyebrow before taking another sip and licking his lips clean. “That’s what this liquid courage is for.”

“You clean?” Dave asks, his voice full of authority.

“Uh… what?” Dean asks, bit of a worried tone.

“You don’t got any STD’s? If I see your dick right now, it won’t be any weird colors?”

“Dave!” Cody exclaims, widening his eyes at him and throwing a hand over his mouth before looking to Dean apologetically. “He’s just… I dunno, _weird.”_

Dave grabs his hand, bringing it back down. “Looking out for you! Just because Randy isn’t the one protecting your ass right now doesn’t mean I’m not gonna take over.”

Ugh! Cody doesn't NEED to be protected, he's not a baby! Doesn't need a bodyguard to check on him and make sure he doesn't cry at the slightest criticism… he's a big boy! He's an adult… even if he got carded the instant he walked in but he's of age! He might look super young but he isn't! And he can certainly take care of himself.

 

“N-No, I’m not doing anything with Cody, he just got out of a relationship… and he’s drunk, so.” Dean shrugs.

 _“You’re_ drunk.” Cody reasons. “And I did just get out of a relationship which is why I want some no strings attached, mindless sex. Deeeean, come on! COME ON.” He pouts.

He likes getting what he wants! Doesn’t everybody? Though he doesn’t whine like that usually but usually he’s also sober and when that filter isn’t there anymore… Cody becomes a bit of a diva.

“You wanna fuck me?”

“I wanna do _something_  with you.” Cody rolls his eyes, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on top of his hands. “You get to know what it’s like to be with a guy, I get to take my mind off everything. What do ya say?”

“What’s your friend here gonna do?” Dean looks over to Dave and points at him, winking with a grin. “Huge fan, by the way.”

“I’m a hot, big guy, I’m gonna have no problems finding a pretty little twink to have my way with. And thanks.” Dave winks back, sliding out from the booth and leaning against it, holding his arm out. “I believe there’s an alley to the side of the building that nobody goes in. There’s enough privacy there.”

“Sounds like you’ve done this before... in this bar.” Dean says, stepping out of the booth and shoving his hands in his jeans

“I get around.” Dave shrugs. “Been at this for a few years, boys. Cody, I’ll cover for ya if Randy asks - if he can pull himself away from the-”

“Slut?” Cody chuckles and slides out of the booth as well, taking Dean’s hands.

Randy doesn’t even exist in Cody’s mind right now. Who even is he? He’s dead to him, just like he was first dead to Cody when they first met. Right now, Cody is just thinking about Dean and walking him through his first gay experience.

Just like Shane did with him.

“Damn, like you even more than I did before.” Dean points a finger gun towards Dave, clicking his mouth. “You’re a good brotha’.”

“Uh… sure.” Dave looks Dean up and down, studying him before patting his shoulder. “Careful, you two.”

“Uh huh, right, _now come on_ , let’s have some fun!” Cody giggles as he practically drags Dean out of the bar, having to go past AJ and Randy to do so. What he doesn’t notice is Randy watching him leave, eyes zeroed in on the scheming duo.

Look at him, about to have a sexual escapade in a dirty alley with a somewhat stranger from the bar! Cody’s growing up! Truthfully, he still doesn’t think he has the whole hang of this “being an adult” thing yet (still wants to be treated like one, mind you!) and it doesn’t help that he’s around older guys for the most part of his days but he feels like he’s still learning a thing or two from them. Tonight, Cody’s learning how to get over a breakup and it’s all thanks to Randy! Sort of. He wouldn’t be at this bar if Randy didn’t extend the invitation.

 

They make it out into the alleyway, which seems to actually be closed off to the rest of the downtown area with no chances of anybody peeping on them. No wonder why Dave suggested they go out here! After checking to make absolute sure there won’t be anybody interrupting them, Cody grins and grabs the lapels of Dean’s leather jacket, pushing him up against the bricks of the building with a greedy look in his eyes.

“So what do you wanna do first?”

“I feel like we should kiss.” Dean says, looking down to Cody’s lips. “Never kissed a guy before so we should do that before anything else.”

Makes sense. Cody purses his lips with a nod before relaxing the grip on Dean’s jacket, tilting his head. “Okay, I’ll let you initiate it then. Show me what you got, Dean-o.”

Though Dean’s never been with a guy before, he’s _very_  confident when he surges forward to capture Cody’s lips in a deep kiss and Cody actually moans in a mix of delight and surprise. Dean’s lips are a bit chapped and he tastes entirely of whiskey but he clearly has skill, even in the drunk state. He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that Cody is a guy in the slightest and he doesn’t have any hesitations either.

The kiss gets a bit more sloppy as the minutes pass and right when Dean lets go of Cody’s mouth to lick along his lips, Cody pulls away there - but not before pressing one last kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Didn’t know you had that in you…” He admits in a whisper, licking his own lips clean to savor the taste. “Sure you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“Nuh uh.” Dean chuckles, grabbing Cody’s belt loops to pull him closer. “But I know a pretty guy when I see it and I’ve definitely thought about what it’d be like to get my lips on yours the first time I saw ya… you got a real pretty mouth.”

“So I’ve been told.” Cody chuckles lowly, looking down to see Dean’s fingers drifting to the fly of his jeans. “What’cha doin’ down there?”

“Now that I’ve had your lips on me and everything… I wanna get my lips on another thing of yours.” Dean raises his eyebrows, looking to Cody. “You mind?”

He wants to give Cody a blowjob? Cody isn’t saying no to that! Listen, if a guy wants to suck you off then by god, you let him do it. Whether it’s from a girl or a guy, it feels the same and it feels like absolute heaven everytime it happens. Their mouths are wet and warm and they’re actually trusting you to put your dick in there knowing where it’s been and it’s just _hot_. Then the way they look up into your eyes during it, like they need your approval… so yeah, Cody’s a big fan of blowjobs, just like most people.

 

“Go for it.” Cody grins, helping Dean with the pants. “No teeth though, and just do it the way you’d want it done for you. It’s pretty easy.”

“Thought as much…” Dean trails off as he sinks to his knees, reaching inside Cody’s jeans to take his half-hard cock out. “Hmm, nice dick."

“If you think it’s so nice, why don’t you get your mouth on it already?”

“You’re impatient. Don’t you know that good things come to those who wait?” Dean arches a sly brow before slowly lapping at the tip, bringing a long, low moan out of Cody as he remembers this amazing feeling he hasn’t had in about a few weeks, which isn’t too long in the grand scheme of things but right now, when he’s been yearning for some sort of release with someone?

Cody really fucking needs this blowjob.

* * *

 

Randy watches Cody and this… weird guy escape into the alley area, hand in hand, and giggling like schoolgirls. It’s disgusting and Randy wants to go out there and scold Cody for leaving with a stranger but that’d be hypocritical, wouldn’t it? Considering he invited Cody out so he could hook up with a stranger? Randy really needs to think these things through.

It’s only disgusting because Cody is so far out of this guy’s league it’s ridiculous. He should be with somebody incredibly hot, that knocks the socks off everybody. He needs a guy that’s on the same level as him in terms of looks, perhaps even higher. Not… you know, some greasy guy you’d only fuck in an alley. Or maybe that’s the point for him tonight. Whatever, it’s none of Randy’s business. It shouldn’t be.

 

“You afraid he’s gonna get too attached to that guy?” AJ asks, smirking at Randy before looking towards the door Cody and Dean just went out of.

“I’m afraid he’s gonna get an STD…” Randy mumbles, shaking his head and turning to the bar. “I need a drink. You want one?”

“I’ll just take a coke.” AJ says, hopping back onto his stool and patting the space next to him. “Still haven’t told me what you thought of our kiss, by the way.”

Oh… that. Randy can’t believe he actually let AJ talk him into that, how the fuck did he achieve that? Who knew the redneck would have a way with words? After Randy orders their drinks, he takes a seat right by AJ and narrows his eyes at him, figuring out what to say.

“Cat got your tongue? You can be honest.”

“Just wondering how the hell you convinced me that making out with you would be a good idea.”

“I’m good at what I do.” AJ replies simply, crossing his arms on the bar top and grinning over at the other man. “You’re not the first guy if it makes you feel any better.”

“Makes me feel worse, I don’t wanna be grouped with everyone else. I’m not _like_  anybody else.”

Randy loves the female body and all their curves. But that’s just it, he doesn’t wanna be in a relationship with a female or anything… just sex is good. And he’s content with being a womanizer forever, doing his own thing, so how the hell did he get it on with a man tonight? At least their dicks didn’t touch tips.

“That’s what they _all_  say… before getting it on with me.” AJ pats Randy’s shoulder. “Now c’mon, how was it?”

“Honestly?”

“I told ya to be honest, c’mon.”

“It was nice but… that’s it.” Randy shrugs, leaning back on the stool. “Didn’t feel anything. Don’t wanna do anything else with you.”

AJ blinks a few times, clearly surprised at these turn of events. “You don’t… you don’t wanna do anything else with me? That’s it?”

“Yup.” Randy sighs, shaking his head. “That’s it. You’re good looking and all but after that, I can say with about two hundred percent fact that I’m straight.”

“I… alright then.” AJ looks down at the bar, rubbing the back of his neck. “First time a guy’s told me that.”

“What, do they usually wanna do more after that?”

Is AJ _that_  mesmerizing? But he supposes it’s relative to every guy he meets depending on how curious they are - and Randy isn’t too curious besides the occasional kissing thought or two so it makes sense that he’s not giving into anything else AJ might wanna do. He’s not denying that AJ can give one fucking hell of a kiss though. Even if he thought about a certain somebody else right before he pulled away.

Not that it’s relevant who it is he thought about. That’s never going to happen.

 

“Uh, yeah, a lot more.” AJ chuckles, then shrugs. “Ain’t a big deal, just surprising. So you’re really straight then?”

“Seems like it.”

“No guy you’d ever find yourself with at all?”

“Not really. No girl I’d find myself with either. I plan to be single for the rest of my life.” Randy tells him with a smile as he thinks about what the future holds. Ah yes, he can’t wait to just take out a bunch of bills from the bank one day and lie naked on it… weird? Definitely. Will it feel good? Also definitely. Nothing wrong with knowing where your priorities are set.

“You don’t got a type?”

“I do like brunettes with light eyes.” He admits, and he catches the knowing look AJ gives him and immediately rolls his eyes. “I know you’re a brunette with light eyes, don’t even say anything.”

“Wasn’t gonna. Though Cody has those features too.”

“What? Me and Cody… that could never work.” Randy scoffs.

“What makes ya say that? Have you thought about it?” AJ asks.

“Don’t need to. We’re the total opposites, no thinking required.”

“Opposites attract.” AJ reasons, looking Randy up and down. “But you’re straight so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Finally, somebody who gets it! Doesn’t matter if somebody thinks he and Cody would be good together or not because they are literally incompatible for each other. Perhaps if Cody grew a set of boobs and a pussy, Randy would think differently. Not that he’s saying he’d consider a relationship with Cody if he was a female… shut up!

“It doesn’t. Anyways, what’s your type?”

“My type? Any guy with a big dick.” AJ chuckles before rolling his eyes upwardly at the ceiling in thought. “Uh… I like ‘em older. Taller. Dark hair and nice, deep brown eyes are a plus. Also if they’re rich, that’s real nice.”

“Shane McMahon is single with _all_  of those qualities, I’m sure I can set you guys up together.”

Also, they’re closer in age than Shane and Cody so it would probably work out a lot better. AJ knows what his schedule would entail considering how long he’s been in the industry now and probably has a deeper appreciation for what he does. In a weird way, they could totally work well together. However, Randy’s never seen somebody turn so red in his entire life, not since the time he caught Shane and Cody in that hallway making out together. AJ slinks in his seat, looking even smaller than he already is, and he’s quick to take the coke that was just sent to him and take a real long sip.

Maybe he doesn’t feel that way about Shane.

 

“You alright there?” He asks, observing AJ’s now odd behavior.

“What? Fine, yeah.” AJ takes another drink before setting the glass back down. “Just uh… you know, me and Shane? Come on. We’re like, from two different worlds. Also I haven't really uh, met him before.”

“He’s really into pretty boys.” Randy tells him. “Especially those with dark hair and blue eyes.”

“Maybe he should date Cody then if that’s his type. At least they’re in the same company.”

Now Randy’s the one with the odd behavior, hissing a breath before gritting his teeth together. “About that…”

He’s already said too much. Oh god, Cody’s gonna _kill_  him. Cody has claws, Randy knows. And if Cody finds out, what he’s gonna do to Randy will be so much worse than “RK-Blows”.

AJ’s eyes burn into Randy before his head droops slightly. “He and Cody? They were a thing?”

“Just ended… that’s why Cody’s here.” Randy confesses, already feeling this sin weighing down on his shoulders. He’s thankful Cody’s out there with greaseball right now, it means Randy can stay alive for a few more minutes.

AJ looks down at the ground, lips primed. “And Cody uh, said Shane liked somebody else?”

“Mmhm. Oh god, dude, AJ…” Randy laughs and takes his new drink, a quick sip before he holds up his hands to signal he’s about to tell a story. “So I’m friends with Cena, right? He has this like, theory about Shane. So like, he thinks Shane fucked somebody in WCW. And the sex was so good that it like, ruined everybody for him. Cause he used to fool around a shitload I guess, I dunno, but after the buy out, he became like weirdly celibate or some shit.”

“Oh.” AJ laughs nervously, rubbing his hand up and down one of his arms. “Is that uh, is that right?”

“Weird, right? And then John tells him that he thinks they would still be together if that dude he fucked came over to WWE.”

“Yeah, probably would if WWE gave him a contract.” AJ mumbles, shaking his head.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” AJ forces a smile. “Go on.”

“Yeah, so, I didn’t believe it at first but now that he and Cody are broken up… I dunno, I think that mysterious dude might be the case of it.”

Who has that much time on their hands to put together Shane McMahon’s love life? John Cena, apparently, and though the theory sounded absolutely outlandish and something that a teenage girl thought of, it sounds plausible now! He wishes AJ would sound more excited about it because this is riveting stuff!

AJ swallows and looks up, seeing Cody and Dean returning from the alley with Dean wiping his mouth off with the sleeve of his jacket. “S-So that dude uh… that dude might be why they broke up?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t that be strange?” And then Randy laughs before he suddenly stops, eyes bugging out as his body washes over with the greatest realization. “Hey, maybe that’s why Cody hates you! Cause like, maybe he thinks you and Shane were a thing! Dude… you should clear that up with him.”

“Y-Yeah, probably, uh, but I gotta… I hear Jay calling for me so uh-”

“Oh, really? Where is he?”

“He’s here, you just don’t see him.” AJ hops off his stool, finishing off the rest of his coke before he smiles at Randy, rather lackluster. “Better leave and find him though, see ya!”

Randy furrows his eyebrows and frowns as AJ hurries away, immediately finding Jay in the crowd and grabbing his hand. Alright, bye, weirdo. This is exactly why Randy doesn’t try to get close to people! He tries to tell them cool things and they just blow him off! How rude!

On the bright side, he notices Cody making his way back to him and he seems much more happy than before. At least he isn’t yelling at Randy for being with the “slut” anymore.

 

“Hey…” Randy speaks with a warning tone. “That guy better have been clean or-”

“His name is Dean and yes, _sir,_  he was clean.” Cody hops up on the stool, smirking. “Where’s the slut you were with?”

“Oh uh, after we made out, I told him I didn’t feel it and we talked for a bit before he left to find Jay again. Nothing exciting.” Randy drums his fingers on the counter, watching them as they suddenly become interesting. Ooh, maybe he can drum out his theme…

“You didn’t feel it?” Cody cocks his head. “Why?”

“Just not into guys.” Not into AJ Styles, anyways. “But we knew that already so it’s fake news.”

Fake news to Randy but it’s gonna be news to all his friends that insist Randy is otherwise. He finds it amusing that he’s seemingly the only straight guy in his group of friends but it’s fine because that means more chicks for him! Who can argue about that? These homophobes don’t make any sense to Randy for a lot of reasons and that’s just one of the many.

“So you won’t like… date him anytime soon?”

“Bro, come on. I’m _straight_ , that is not in the cards for me. Same with chicks.”

“Yes, we all know you’re selfish and wanna be alone forever. You’re seriously fine with that?” Cody grimaces.

Why is that a bad thing? At least Randy isn’t leading anybody on for the sake of looking normal in this weird world. He knows what he wants and he isn’t gonna bullshit around.

“Why does it matter to you? Not like you’re gonna date me at all.”

“I dunno, everybody says we should so maybe we should just give in and appease them all.”

Randy chuckles, rolling his eyes and gently ruffling up Cody’s hair. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

 _“You_  would love that.” Cody smirks before looking to the bartender. “How about you buy me a drink?”

“Strawberry martini? Sugar on the rim?”

“Ooh, you know my drink order. We _are_  meant to be together.”

“God, you wanna date me so bad.”

“I wanna punch you so bad if you keep saying that.”

“Fine, fine… bartender, hey, strawberry martini! Sugar on that rim!”

 

Just like it was on New Year’s Eve, Randy and Cody find themselves alone at this bar together - unless you count Dave, but he’s elsewhere in the room hitting on some pretty, tan twink with a daddy kink but either way, they’re alone together. Or Dean, but he’s… doing whatever it is Dean’s do.

Randy and Cody don’t need anybody else to have fun for the rest of the night though. They manage that just fine with each other.

And absolutely no other guys getting in their way or trying to hook up with Cody.

* * *

  **May 26th, 2008**

 

Ever since Cody and Randy’s fun time at the bar, Cody’s never been more happy and confident with himself. Did you know that guys like him attract a whole lot of groups of guys? Turns out, cute twinks with nice bodies and gorgeous eyes are a hit with most people! Cody’s been very popular in the gay community and in a way, this breakup with Shane has been a blessing in disguise. It sucks not having a boyfriend but it also feels nice to just have casual sex with whoever you want without worrying about responsibility. Perhaps Randy has a point to the whole single life thing! Cody sees why he likes it as much as he does. He hasn't had full blown sex with anybody but everything in between? _Tons_ of that going on.

Cody is walking the halls, on the way to Randy’s locker room to talk about bar plans for tonight until he sees the most absolutely gorgeous man in his life walking away from that very place. Who is this man, you ask? Well… this is a man with a farmer’s tan (not a spray tan, like _some_ others have) and a nice, built body, black sweatpants hanging low on his hips and a charming face. When he speaks, he has this Southern accent that’s to _die_  for and oh shit, what, he’s speaking to Cody! Snap out of it, Cody, say some words!!

 

“Uh, Cody?” The man asks, chuckling softly. “I’m Ted DiBiase? Well, not _the_  Ted DiBiase, I’m his son but we’re supposed to be having like a segment together tonight. Actually, I’m debuting and I was hoping to talk to you.”

Right! Ted DiBiase Jr, son of The Million Dollar Man! And a generational star just like Cody and Randy. Cody knew he was scheduled to do something with Ted in his debut but what they didn't tell him was that Ted is _fine as hell._ Not to mention being exactly Cody’s type on top of that. Shane wasn't exactly Cody’s type but Cody still liked him - being his type just earns you a bunch of bonus points and strengthens Cody’s feelings towards you. And Ted has all the qualities, physically at least. Cody doesn't know him well enough to assess the mental traits.

“Me? You…” Cody smiles. “You were hoping to talk to me?”

Does he sound too desperate there? Can he look anymore pathetic?

Thankfully, Ted doesn’t stop smiling at him and he just chuckles again with a nod. “Yeah, I was. I’m actually really looking forward to work with you, helps we’re around the same age as well. So many older guys back here, it’s kinda overwhelming.”

“Yeah, tell me about it! I feel like a baby among everyone else.” Cody chuckles before sighing and rolling his eyes. “And some of them are like, so set in their ways. Like Hardcore Holly? He’s such-”

“A huge prick?”

“Yeah!” Cody exclaims. “How’d you know?”

“My dad’s told me stories.” Ted blows out a breath as he looks down to the ground in thought. “He’s uh, not a good guy from what I’ve heard. You actually have to deal with him? And you’ve actually tolerated his company?”

“It was before I found out what he was really like, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to do anything with him at all.”

Cody hates seeing the good in everybody sometimes. Must be nice to have a realistic outlook on everything… would life really be better if he were to act like Randy? No, Cody can’t let himself think that! He could never be as pessimistic as he is, or so conceited! It works for Randy but it wouldn’t for Cody. He likes himself just fine but he has his doubts, just like everyone else does.

 

“Let’s hope you haven’t done anything with him.” Ted winks. “Too good looking for that… that asshole anyways.”

Did… did Ted just call him good looking? Ted DiBiase, with the suave Southern accent and a body that could kill? Cody doesn’t wanna be dramatic but he thinks he’s in love. He didn’t think he could find love so soon after Shane but he did and Ted is absolutely perfect.

So maybe it's too soon to say he loves the guy but Cody just can not get over how _handsome_  he is. He wants to just bask in his beauty and stare at him, maybe drool a little.

“Oh uh… th-thank you.” Cody blushes a little, rolling his lips back as his eyes scan Ted’s body. Cody wants to just give up working tonight to stare at Ted all day. Can he do that instead? “I’ll… see you later then? In our segment later on, uh, how was it supposed to go?”

“Yeah, so I’m supposed to come out after yours and Holly’s match tonight and talk about how you deserve better than him. Cool, huh?”

“Like you’re doing right now?” Cody smirks, looking back up to Ted with a raised eyebrow.

“Only in our segment, I’m saying you deserve a better tag team partner. In real life…” Ted just shrugs and backs away with a wink. “I guess you’ll find that out later.”

“You’re a _huge_  tease.” Cody laughs, watching Ted walk away.

“Like you don’t love it.” Ted looks back at Cody with a knowing look before waving his hand at him. “See ya, pretty boy.”

Pretty boy. Ted called him a pretty boy! Ted thinks he's pretty AND good looking!! Cody wants to die in pure happiness!!!

Ted leaves, also leaving behind quite a great first impression that takes Cody’s breath away. Shane was smooth, but not smooth like Ted… it’s like romance comes naturally to him, all of these witty and clever sayings an instant in his mind instead of say, for Cody, taking a few days to think of something witty in the shower and beating himself up for not thinking of it in the first place.

That only happens rarely and he thinks it's more of a Randy problem than a Cody problem.

He doesn’t know what’s gonna happen between them from here on out but he does know they’re gonna be great things. Hopefully romantic things.

And sexual things. Can't forget about that.

 

Cody’s dreamily staring on at Ted before he feels somebody’s hands grabbing his shoulders from behind and considering whose locker room they’re near, he has a feeling who it is.

“Randy?”

“He's a fucking prick.” Randy shakes his head. “If you wanna get with a guy, don’t get with him.”

Cody wasn’t aware his dad was still working for WWE. Can Randy hop off his balls? He doesn’t want anybody meddling with his love life, why should he meddle around in Cody’s!

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Cody asks, looking back at Randy with a weird look before looking in Ted’s direction with a loving one. “Ted seems… _great.”_

“He’s a self entitled jackass who thinks he can do whatever he wants because of who his daddy is.” Randy says lowly, glaring ahead.

“Sounds a lot like you so you two should get along just fine then.”

Ted doesn’t seem to act like Randy at all. Quite the opposite, in fact, otherwise Cody wouldn’t like him as much as he does right now.

“Cody, I’m serious.”

“Randy, relax. I think Ted seems like a cool guy, ease up on him.” Cody raises a hand to Randy’s chest, as if to hold him back from going after Ted to teach him a lesson.

“If anything, he’s better than Hardcore Holly. I’d do anything to have Ted be my tag team partner instead…” Cody frowns. “I dunno how it happens but I want it too. You think WWE can just… replace him with Ted? Can they do that?”

Randy pokes his tongue around in his cheek, straightening his posture and moving to stand beside Cody. “Not sure…” Then he takes a deep breath. “But I don’t see why not. That what you really want?”

“Yeah.” Cody sighs, oblivious to Randy’s intentions. “If they did that, I’d like, forever sing my praises for this company until the day I die.”

Randy nods, looking down to Cody before patting his ass and turning the other way. Now he has important business to take care of. “I’ll be back, I got some people to talk to.”

“What?” Cody suddenly swings around to watch Randy leave. “But what about our plans for tonight?!”

Cody needs to get laid! With the beautiful and handsome Ted DiBiase Jr, that is.

“We’ll talk about it before the show ends, promise!” Randy calls out. “Go have fun with your new boy!”

“Ted?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself!”

Cody blinks before looking Ted’s way, doing nothing for a few seconds before he begins to race down the hall.

 

He hates doing what Randy says but in this particular instance, Randy knows exactly what he’s doing.

Goodbye Shane McMahon, hello Ted DiBiase Jr! Now that Cody’s been in a relationship with another man before and has been courted by one, he knows what to expect now with Ted. And it should be a lot better with him now that he knows what to look out for.

Ted has all the physical qualities in a man that Cody is looking for and as for the mental side of it? Ted hits all the check marks on those as well.


	11. Right On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year, on this very date, right on his birthday, Cody was called up to the WWE offices where he was then informed he was going to be brought up to the main roster. And now on this very date, he’s a tag team champion with a man he hopes he can have a long, lasting relationship well - and all the signs look very good for them so far.

**June 2nd, 2008**

 

“Hey uh, aren’t you supposed to be at RAW tonight?” Cody asks into the phone as he reads the results of last night’s pay-per-view on the computer screen - Randy Orton loses to Triple H in a last man standing match.

“I was supposed to, yeah, but uh…”

It’s when Randy trails off that Cody’s suspicions and slight fears come true.

Because he saw their match last night and it was brutal, like he thought it would be, but there was one thing that happened at the end that made Cody do a double take. One move looked more real than it should have and the way Randy clutched at his collarbone definitely didn’t seem like an act - factor in Randy’s hypermobile shoulders and...

“I broke my collarbone. Like, bad. Really bad.”

There it is, the reason for why Randy won’t be here tonight… and presumably the rest of the nights going forth.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Cody frowns a little, leaving the desk and exiting the room back out into the hallway backstage. “Any idea when you’ll be back?”

“They said it’ll be a few months, probably September if everything goes well.” Randy then grins, raising an eyebrow in wonderment - even though Cody can’t see. “You uh, _want_  me to come back?”

“Yes.” Cody says a bit too quickly, rolling his eyes at the laugh Randy lets out. “Shut up! You’re… one of my few friends backstage.”

It’s also going to be incredibly noticeable that Randy is gone. Cody hates to think it, but he’s really going to miss hearing Randy’s dumbass. And at least Randy is incredibly honest with him, whereas he thinks other people backstage sugarcoat things like they think Cody won’t be able to handle it. Randy certainly isn’t the nicest person Cody has ever met but he’s definitely the realest one.

“Yeah, you’re one of mine too.” Randy admits in an uncharacteristically soft voice, trailing his finger in a circle over his knee. “But I’ll be back before you know it - ready to annoy you in every single way possible.”

Ha, to think that could’ve been an actual sentimental moment! But it still touches Cody’s heart, just a tinge - that somebody like Randy considers Cody a friend of his.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually gonna be looking forward to that.” Cody says as he looks off to the side, eyes widening as he’s met with a burst of light and the sounds of angel singing in his ears. Randy said something but whatever it was, Cody has no idea because he’s currently fixated on this lovely, Southern sight steadily making his way towards him.

Ted DiBiase Jr. is the sexiest man that Cody's ever seen. Never in his life has he wanted to throw himself at somebody so hard before, not since his crush on Randy. Even factoring that in, this crush Cody has on Ted is much more powerful than that old crush. That old crush was puppy love, pure infatuation but this... this is _real._

“Yo, did you hear me? Fucking rude ass boy.” Randy scoffs.

“I uh, m-my phone was… being weird!” Cody argues rather poorly, looking back down at the floor.

“Whatever, I was saying that with me not there, Ted can be there to fill in the void but-”

“He’s actually walking towards me right now.” Cody admits quietly.

“You fucking suck. Is that why you didn’t hear me?”

Cody smiles bashfully and gnaws at his bottom lip, shrugging. “Maaaaaybe…”

Can you blame him? Ted is so _fine_. And gorgeous. And sexy. And handsome. And pretty. And cute. And-

“I’ll let you go then, to talk to your new man. I'll stop bothering you.” Randy rolls his eyes with a smile. “I’ll see ya when I see ya.”

They end the call and Cody shoves his phone back in his jean pocket, smiling over at Ted who was giving him a bit of a weird look.

 

“What’s up?” Cody asks, looking him up and down in a totally platonic way.

“Who was that?” Ted asks, looking Cody up and down in the exact same manner.

“Randy. Uh, Randy Orton.” Cody nods. “Looks like he’s gonna be out for awhile, broken collarbone.”

“Ohh, that sucks.” Ted hisses, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You guys must’ve been together awhile so it’s gonna be tough not having him around, huh?”

Huh? What? Together awhile?

Cody’s eyes shift back and forth before his eyes narrow, a smile slowly making its way to his face in a gradual realization. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Cause he’s your boyfriend so it’s gonna be a tough few months without him. Is it like, your first time going without him for this long or... ?”

 _Oh no._  Ted thinks Randy is his _boyfriend._ Why the hell would he think that? Cody can’t possibly pinpoint a reason why anybody would ever think that of the two of them! Seriously, in what kind of world would they ever make sense? Even if Randy wasn’t straight, the dude avoids relationships like he does the military. No chance.

“Oh god… n-no, god no.” Cody laughs. “We’re just friends."

And that’s all they’ll ever be. Cody can't believe he ever used to have a crush on him! Haha, no, Cody is so glad to just be his friend.

“Oh?” Ted raises his eyebrows before nodding and hissing again, rolling back on his feet as he looks down at the ground. “Cause when I talked to him in his locker room last week, we got to talking about you and he seemed real protective so I just figured… but uh, he’s not your boyfriend, that’s cool. So you’re single?” He looks back up to Cody, smile tickling at the corner of his mouth.

He should say something about Randy’s protectiveness and wonder more about it but Cody’s mind is so occupied in Ted-land that it leaves his head as quickly as it entered.

“Indeed I am.” Cody smiles back. “Single and ready to mingle.”

That was terrible. Except Ted doesn’t think it is because he laughs at it. Genuinely laughs! But the only reason somebody would ever laugh at a dumb joke would be _because they like you, oh my god, does Ted like him?_

“Very good to know. I’ll keep that in mind, pretty boy.” Ted winks, taking his hand out of his pocket to pat Cody’s shoulder. “See ya later on tonight?”

“Here’s hoping.”

“Well we have a segment together tonight so you don’t gotta hope.” Ted chuckles, walking past Cody. “God, you’re cute.”

Cody’s heart races wildly in his chest and he holds a hand to his heart as he watches Ted leave, face lighting up immensely. “Th-Thanks… see you later then.”

 

Are you supposed to feel such a huge amount of joy when somebody compliments you like that? Given it’s always nice to be complimented but when Ted does it, it feels like the greatest thing in the world. Cody wants to hear Ted compliment him all the time, touch him all the time, be around him all the time...

Randy was right - Ted can fill in that void just fine. Hopefully fill a few other things while he’s at it.

* * *

**June 23rd, 2008**

 

“Ahh, Cody Rhodes, nice to see ya again!” Vince laughs, grabbing Cody’s shoulder and shaking it. “Just gotta talk to ya real quick!”

It’s always nice to see the big boss. Even if it’s awkward now considering Cody and his son broke up a few months ago but it was on good terms so it’s not _completely_  awkward. He still wonders what would’ve happened if Vince found out about the two of them… but now they’ve ended so it doesn’t matter! Onwards to the future.

“Alright sir, what’s going on?” Cody asks rather respectfully as he follows Vince into what appears to be an empty office room.

“So I’ve heard you don’t like your tag partner.”

“Wh-What?” Cody laughs nervously, rubbing one of his arms. “Who uh, who told you that?”

Did Hardcore Holly find out and told on Cody to Vince? Asshole! Cody hates him even more!!

“Randy did, good guy he is too. You think so?”

Oh, it’s just Randy. But why would Randy tell Vince about that? Cody told him that in confidence! And who knows what happens when Vince catches wind of gossip… the man’s unpredictable.

“Uh yeah, he’s good… sometimes.”

Vince chuckles and nods with a shrug. “Yeah, he can be a bit of a ticking time bomb. But hey, he actually did you a huge favor.”

“He did?” Cody asks, understandably confused.

“Mmhm, see, he passed this idea onto me.” Vince starts, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

 

"Now, Cody, imagine…” He spreads his arms out, eyes blowing up and a huge smile gracing his face like he can actually see his imagination coming alive in front of him. Cody doesn’t wanna be rude so he looks up at the ceiling with him.

“Imagine that you lose your tag team titles…”

Does Cody have to? That sounds like a bad imagination.

“... to YOURSELF.”

Now this sounds like a bizarre imagination. How the hell is he gonna lose the tag team titles to his own damn self?

Vince catches the confusion on Cody’s face. “Stay with me, this is getting _good.”_

Well… alright. What’s he gonna do, tell Vince no? And get fired? Sent to TNA where he’s forced to work with AJ Styles and his dumb face forever? So he stays with him, wondering when exactly this imagination gets good.

“It’s Night of Champions, you and Hardcore Holly are gonna face Ted DiBiase Jr. and a mystery opponent of his choosing. That mystery opponent… is you!” Vince then points to Cody, smiling hugely… not that he's stopped smiling. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, Cody! You and Ted, you two are gonna uh, make a deal. You’ll be his mystery opponent at Night of Champions, leaving Hardcore Holly all alone. Then, you and Ted take the tag team titles!”

Okay, sweet, this imagination is good after all! Perfect actually. Except…

“And where does Randy factor into all of this?” Cody asks.

“I told ya, he gave me the idea! Came up to me, told me about your problems with Holly and how you and Ted seem to get along and I thought… well, why the hell not!”

Oh. Okay. So Randy’s the reason why Cody is getting this somewhat push. Not because of Cody himself. Because of somebody else. Vince wasn't thinking of a way to push Cody and give him some more air time at all. Only when somebody else went behind Cody’s back to talk to him about it did he think about it.

“Randy’s idea, huh?” Cody asks, monotone.

“He’s here backstage tonight if you wanna thank him, you can go find him in his locker room!”

“Awesome, I think I will!” Cody smiles tightly, reaching his hand out for Vince to shake. “Thank you so much sir - this is a big opportunity.”

“Ahh don’t thank me, thank Randy! If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have even thought of it!”

And therein lies the problem.

* * *

 

This collarbone injury sucks but at least Randy doesn’t have to wear the cast on his jerk off arm. Not to mention the attention he gets from ladies who feel this strong need to nurse him back to health, which means less work when Randy gets down to the dirty and… okay, maybe it doesn’t suck as much as Randy thought it would. He needs this vacation anyways.

But when Vince calls him to appear on a very special episode of RAW, giving away millions of dollars to viewers, Randy can’t say no - seriously, he can’t. You don’t say no to Vince unless you have a very good reason not to.

It’s not all bad being backstage though, because there’s Cody! Storming into his locker room and looking rather upset! Oh wait, that’s bad, what happened to upset Cody? Come to think of it, Randy’s never really seen Cody like this before.

 

“Yo, what’s going-”

“Did you tell Vince to give the tag team titles to me and Ted?”

“Uh, yeah, thought it’d be a good idea.” Randy gives Cody an expression of incredulity. “You guys get along, you and Holly don’t get along…” He shrugs. “No brainer.”

He doesn’t even like Ted so he thinks he’s being pretty damn nice doing all of this for Cody just to give them a chance to be more close to each other. And… and _date,_ dare Randy entertains that thought. Ted's just such a tool! He's... he just is! Cody can do better and it's kind of gross that he actually wants to settle for... for _Ted._ Nonetheless, if Cody is happier around Ted, then Randy will make sure they spend time together. It's rare he uses his slight pull backstage to help anybody other than himself but the stars have aligned themselves perfectly tonight.

“I don’t need you going behind my back trying to push me ahead.” Cody tells him sternly. “I can do this on my own.”

... or not.

Randy opens his mouth but shuts it, hesitating as he formulates what to say. It’s rare that Randy ever thinks about what he says but with Cody’s odd attitude, he’s lost for words. But Cody starts talking again, which just gives Randy more time to think.

“Like…” Cody groans and huffs, looking up at the ceiling before looking back down to Randy, pointing a finger “I don’t _need_  you. I don’t need you to put in a good word for me-”

“I was doing you a favor.” Randy cuts him off, stepping forward. He moves his good hand up to push Cody’s finger down, shaking his head. “And don’t point that finger in my face again.”

He’s getting a flashback to the first time they met and the argument they had, how it was equally hostile on both sides. Though Randy moved it into hostile territory the first time around, it was Cody doing it this time - at least Cody still doesn't mind sticking it to Randy if he has too… Randy doesn't mind that but he does mind it in this particular instance because the one time he actually does something _nice,_ he gets bitched at for it. There's no winning here!

“Then don’t do me any favors again!” Cody exclaims, his voice raising. “I’m an _adult,_ I can handle things in this business for myself. Just because you don’t mind having people put in good words for you, doing favors for you, doesn’t mean I’m the same way.”

“You know, with the way you’re standing up to me right now, you could easily stand up to Vince and tell him that yourself.” Randy reasons, giving an unrelenting stare into Cody’s eyes. “Just something to think about.”

Cody pokes his tongue around in his cheek, fingers tapping against his thigh like he’s trying to think of something to battle Randy with but instead, he just scowls and immediately turns around to storm back out of the locker room.

 

Any other time, Randy would be patting himself on the back for getting the last word in an argument, especially if it’s with somebody as admittedly clever as Cody is but right now, he just wants to make things right between them. Randy still doesn’t see the big deal in what he did but nonetheless, he has to make up for it in some way.

After Cody leaves, Randy sighs and leaves his locker room as well to go find Dave… speaking of!

“Hey, watch where you’re fucking-”

“Dude, it’s me!” Randy groans, looking up at Dave from his new position on the floor. Great, he pissed Cody off and now he was bumped to the floor, looking even more like a doofus.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Dave takes Randy’s hand, helping him to his feet. “How’s the collarbone?”

“It’s only been a few weeks but better than when I first found out.” Randy says, looking back and forth through the halls before holding onto Dave’s shoulder with his free hand. “Hey, listen, I need you to do me a favor.”

There he goes, asking for favors. It’s not like he’s asking for a push, just asking a good friend for some help but now that Cody’s pointed it out, Randy can’t help but think about that.

“So you know how you’re supposed to be drafted to RAW?”

“With Cody and his pretty ass? Hell yeah.”

“No, dude.” Randy shakes his head. “He’s taken.”

“Already?!” Dave groans and stomps on the cement, shaking his head. “Damnit! Pretty ones are always taken! He hasn’t even been single for a few months, how is-”

“Alright, he’s not _taken_  but he’s pretty head over heels for somebody else right now so don’t even try anything.” Randy personally doesn’t see why Ted is so great. He thinks Ted’s face looks like it got flattened by a frying pan and his voice is dumb and stupid and everything about him gets on Randy’s nerves but Cody likes him so Randy has to tolerate Ted.

“Whatever, what do you want?”

“Keep an eye on Cody for me while I’m out.” Randy says. “Don’t like, be all up in his space but just… I dunno. Make sure he’s okay.”

“I can do that.” Dave nods. “What’s in it for me?”

“You… get to be near Cody.”

“This is satisfactory.” Dave holds out his fist, Randy bumping his fist against his. “I gotchu, dude. How long are you supposed to be gone anyways?”

“Few months. But when I come back, you don’t gotta watch him.”

“No, I’ll continue to do so now that I have your blessing.” Dave winks and salutes Randy before going his own way.

“Don’t do anything with him! I mean it!” Randy calls out.

“My dick’s staying in my pants, moron! Go heal your broken freaking collarbone already, I got this!”

 

Randy purses his lips, keeping those lips shut as he retreats back into his locker room. He knows better than to argue with Dave.

But he should also know better than to argue with Cody… could he really be in the wrong?

* * *

  **June 30th, 2008**

 

“You know, we really do work great together.” Ted says in his Southern drawl as he looks down at his newly acquired tag title from last night - the tag title he won because of Randy’s insistence.

“So Randy really got us these, huh?”

Ugh! And Ted seems so cool with it! Randy doesn't even like him so Ted shouldn't like anything he does, like using his backstage power to give them pushes.

“Guess he did.” Cody sighs, looking at Ted’s title. “But we could’ve done it on our own.”

“Yeah but you got away from Holly… and you’re champions with me so either way, it’s a pretty good deal.” Ted smiles sweetly, looking back up to Cody. “Say what you have to about Randy but I’m definitely thanking him.”

Well… yeah, when Ted puts it like that, it doesn’t sound so bad. Cody’s not stuck with the old homophobe anymore and is now willingly stuck with a gorgeous Southern boy for the unforeseeable future. Pretty huge upgrade that he wouldn’t have received if Randy didn’t vouch for him.

“I guess he did _something_ right.” Cody rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t you guys good friends? You seem like, really annoyed.”

“It’s not that, I just… I like doing things on my own.” Cody shrugs, looking to Ted. “I didn’t need his help.”

“Cody, he only meant well.” Ted points out, moving by Cody’s side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder right as they make it back to the locker room.

Is Ted really standing up for Randy? He really doesn't know about Randy’s weird distaste for him? Or does Randy even dislike him at all considering it was his idea for them to be tag partners…

“Don’t think about it too much, it’s a good thing. You shouldn’t be annoyed on your birthday anyways.”

“You know it’s my birthday?” Cody asks with a smile.

“Duh.” Ted scoffs, chuckling at Cody’s question and nodding. “Of course. How about I take you out for dinner? Nothing fancy, maybe just some burgers or… or just whatever you want. What do you say?” He asks rather optimistically.

“Is this like a date?” Cody wonders aloud, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If you want it to be.” Ted winks. “Certainly won’t complain if it is.”

“... it’s a date then.” Cody chuckles, smiling with his teeth showing brightly as he’s not able to contain his excitement.

Because he’s going out on a date with Ted! Ted who calls him a pretty boy and all sorts of nice things! He’s never been this excited to go out with anybody before, not since the first time Shane asked him out. What will he wear? What cologne will he use? If they have sex tonight, what position should Cody set out for? Oh god, they could have sex tonight! Does Ted have a big dick? Is it more on the thick side? Or is it long? What if it’s small? Though they say it’s not about the size but rather how you use it.

He should take Ted’s advice and stop thinking about it too much.

“Cool, we can drop our stuff off and go right back out into the city for our… date.” Ted smiles more as he says the last word before parting his way with the tag title. “I’ll see you then, handsome.”

“Yeah…” Cody sighs dreamily. “See you…”

Isn’t he just the best? They only met last month but Cody’s never felt such chemistry with another man before. Where has Ted been all his life? And why hasn’t it been with Cody? They can make up for lost time now though! They have all night to spend together after the show ends!

Cody sits on the bench but just as he does so, his phone rings in his bag and he wonders who the hell wants to bug him when he’s busy thinking about the dream man known as Ted DiBiase Jr. That should be his gimmick - his dad is the million dollar man, Ted can be the dream man! Cody has such great ideas.

He takes his phone out of the bag and his heart kind of twists when he sees Randy’s name.

 

Cody doesn’t know if he’s still mad at Randy anymore or not, especially after Ted’s reasoning. Not that he still doesn’t stick by his original point but he can see where Randy is coming from. After letting the phone ring a few more times, he accepts the call and puts it up to his ear.

“What is it?” Cody asks with an annoyed tone.

“It’s your birthday!” Randy exclaims rather happily, which only weirds Cody out. “Listen… I know you’re probably still mad at me and everything but I still wanted to wish you a good birthday. It’s been good, right?”

Now Cody feels like an asshole - yeah, he's the asshole between him and Randy. Must be opposite day. It means a lot to Cody that Randy’s wishing him a good birthday, even if Randy still thinks Cody is mad. The fact that he’s going out of his way to try to please somebody who’s angry at him (possibly) speaks volumes - he doesn’t usually do that for anyone else.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty good.” Cody says. “Actually uh, Ted asked me out. On a date. Like, for dinner and stuff.”

“A date, huh?” Randy smirks. “You gonna get laid?”

“I mean, that’d be nice.” Cody grins. “But I’ll probably take it slow with him. Me and Shane fucked right off the bat so I wanna see what it’s like to go slow.”

“But that’s _boring,_ save the wait and get into his pants now.”

“Randy, not everything is about sex.” He laughs.

He misses this, giving Randy shit and Randy giving him shit back, knowing Randy won’t take it personally.

“Sex is wired into us, dude, I can’t help it… though there is one thing I can help with.”

“What’s that?”

“I can help with us - I’m sorry for going behind your back.” Randy sighs, sinking into his couch.

Did Randy Orton just apologize to him? With seemingly no ulterior motive behind it?

“Are you apologizing?” Cody blinks a few times, looking around the locker room for any secret cameras.

“I am… and no, you’re not being Punk’d.”

Damn, he’s good.

 

“I didn’t think I was going behind your back at first… or that it’d even be such a big deal. I was just trying to help you out and it’s what I do for my other friends that I didn’t really think about it, you know? I wanna see you succeed. But… if you don’t want the help, that’s cool. Not being a dick when I say that either, like, if you wanna do it on your own, I totally understand. I’ll have your back. And I won’t go behind it again.”

Cody wishes he could record this call somehow so he can save it in all its posterity and glory to listen to whenever he’s feeling down. Randy apologizing to him is a pretty good motivator and he actually sounds genuine when he does it, like he really does regret what he’s done. And even if he doesn’t think that, he’s willing to apologize to make amends with Cody again. He really sucked up his pride just to fix that slightly broken fence between them. It wasn't even a big fight they had, it was rather minor, but Randy's already trying to fix things.

Randy continues to amaze him.

“Hey, I shouldn’t have flipped out on you.” Cody admits. “I just found out about it. Like, literally just found out and I didn’t really have the time to think over it. You were just trying to help.”

“You’re a good guy, people like that should make it far in this business. You have a lot of potential, I just wanna see you live up to it.”

“You really think so?”

“Dude, of course.” Randy says. “You have all the potential in the world. And like, your promo tonight? I didn’t know you could be such a good heel.” He chuckles, whistling loudly. “Like damn, you’re… kind of a natural at it.”

“I just channeled my inner Randy Orton.” Cody smirks. “You’re pretty good to model after if I wanna be a bad guy.”

“Gotta learn from the best.” Randy kicks his legs up on the coffee table. “And Ted’s doing okay too, I guess.”

“Clearly he’s doing a good job as a heel considering how much you hate him.”

“You got a point, because I absolutely despise him. But considering you like him… I guess I’ll deal with him.” Randy rolls his eyes. “Not that I want too.”

“I know you don’t want too but I appreciate it.” Cody says softly. He bites along his bottom lip, looking down at the ground as he thinks over these next words and how appropriate they might be. If Randy might take it the wrong way or if Cody might be going a bit too far saying it but he knows what he means.

Yeah, why not? This conversation they’re having right now doesn’t really help the way Cody feels about him either.

 

“Hey uh, Randy?”

“What’s up?”

“I…” He swallows. “I um… I miss you.”

He’s waiting to hear a laugh on Randy’s end or some sort of noise but instead it goes silent and it only worries Cody. He _knew_  it was too much to say, he knew-

“Yeah, I miss you too.”

See, he knew it wasn’t too much to say! He’s incredibly flattered that Randy feels the same way… and is incredibly surprised, though he’s always surprised when Randy shows any kind of emotion at all.

“You do?”

“Out of everybody backstage, I miss you the most.” Randy confesses. “I know I saw you last week but… I can’t explain it, I dunno.” He shrugs, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah… I can’t explain it either.” Cody leans back on the bench, the cool metal of the lockers pressing on his bare back. “But I can’t wait for you to get back.”

Ted fills in the void just fine because, although he's unlike Randy, he too is a unique person. Cody still wishes Randy were here though so he can listen to all of his dumb jokes and weird theories about girls and how the bigger their boobs are, the crazier... yeah, Randy's different. But different is good.

“Trust me, I can’t either." Randy concedes. "Hey, I’m gonna come back, take back my title… and then take you and some others out to celebrate. And we can get fucked up.”

“I love the sound of that.” Cody’s eyes twinkle with mirth at the thought of it. “Now you really gotta get back here.”

“Only a few months, you can hang in there. In the meantime… go out on your date with Ted and enjoy your twenty third birthday.”

“Gonna enjoy it a lot more knowing I have your blessing to date him.” Cody scoffs. “But alright…bye. And thank you.”

“Anytime. Happy twenty third birthday, Codes.”

He ends the call and shoves the phone back in his bag, sinking from the bench and down onto his knees as he folds the straps of the title in. Cody observes his title - he’s had it for awhile now but it looks so much more different now that he has a partner he actually likes. Like now this title is actually something he can look at now and be proud of.

 

Cody takes in a deep breath before bringing the title up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to the gold. Afterwards he sets it down gingerly so he can begin to fish for his clothes to find a suitable outfit for his date tonight.

Last year, on this very date, right on his birthday, Cody was called up to the WWE offices where he was then informed he was going to be brought up to the main roster. And now on this very date, he’s a tag team champion with a man he hopes he can have a long, lasting relationship well - and all the signs look very good for them so far.

It’s amazing what all can happen in one years time. And what’s more amazing… is that Cody doesn’t think he’d be here if his first ever feud on the main roster wasn’t with Randy Orton.


	12. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Ted had such a nice date with each other, laughing and joking like they’ve been friends for years but then Cody tries to follow up with him, after a week of not getting a response… and nothing. Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing. Cody understands that Ted is busy, as is he, and he doesn’t wanna text him 24/7 but when they haven’t texted in awhile or done much outside of work, he expects a lot more than just a one word response.
> 
> Cody just wants to know what's going on instead of being left in the dark, that's all.

**July 14th, 2008**

 

Cody frowns as he reads over the last conversation he and Ted had… a week ago.

 

 **[4:30 PM] [Himself]** hey, i get you’ve been busy and stuff but are you free this sunday?

 **[4:30 PM] [Teddy** ] Idk

 **[4:31 PM] [Himself]** that’s cool, are you doing anything saturday?

 **[4:31 PM] [Teddy]** Yeah

 **[4:31 PM] [Himself]** ok. i’ll see you when i see you then. sorry for bothering you.

 

And nothing else after that. What the fuck is going on? They had such a nice date with each other, laughing and joking like they’ve been friends for years but then Cody tries to follow up with him, after a week of not getting a response… and nothing. Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing. Cody understands that Ted is busy, as is he, and he doesn’t wanna text him 24/7 but when they haven’t texted in awhile or done much outside of work, he expects a lot more than just a one word response. It’s common fucking courtesy. Even Randy, a notoriously bad texter, doesn’t leave Cody with one word responses.

Whereas Randy problems consist of Randy not thinking a lot, Cody problems consist of relationships and his love life… he’d much rather have Randy problems.

 

Sighing, he pulls up his messages with Randy, reading the last message he sent to the orange man - today, in fact, about twenty minutes ago.

 

 **[8:30 PM] [Himself]** ted hasn’t texted me back ):

 

Cody’s about to put his phone back away until he hears it buzzing. Everytime it buzzes, there’s a glimmer of hope in Cody’s mind that it’ll be from Ted. Like Ted’s going to apologize to Cody for his distant nature lately or finally let Cody know that he’s free but when he goes to his messages, his conversation with Randy, the bad texter, is highlighted instead. Curious, he opens it for Randy’s intelligent, refreshing outlook on the situation.

 

 **[8:50 PM] [Randal]** Fucking get rid of his dumb bitch ass already

 

Cody rolls his eyes but he can’t help but smile. Ah, it would be easier if he were Randy, wouldn’t it? He’s thought about it a few times, how much easier it would be to just be honest and not worry about the slightest possibility of hurt feelings. Randy makes himself his biggest priority in life to ensure his absolute happiness… must be nice. He wishes he could just kick Ted to the curb but Cody has _feelings_  for him and thinks he’s super gorgeous and so it’s not as easy as you think.

“Cody? Hey, are you okay?”

Cody looks up when he hears an all too familiar voice, one that he hasn’t heard in a few months. His face lights up a bit when he sees the older man, not as much as it did when they were together but he’s still quite happy to see him - especially with the way Ted has been acting lately.

“Hey, I’m okay now that you’re here. What are you doing, Shane?”

“Keeping an eye on the show, that’s all.” Shane tells him with a smile as he walks over to the younger man, hopping atop the trunk where Cody was sat. “And I saw you here, by yourself looking kind of… not as chipper so I figured I’d say hi.”

“Well. Hi.” Cody chuckles softly, looking Shane up and down. Ahh, he’s still so handsome… still looks great in a suit and still seems as charming as ever. There’s a reason why Cody fell for him, after all, and they might even be together if it wasn’t for the distance. Just the wrong place and the wrong time.

And Cody isn’t AJ Styles.

“You’ve been doing okay?”

“Oh yeah, of course. Are you?” Shane raises his eyebrows. “Everything alright?”

“I... “ Cody shrugs and looks down. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You _think?_  What makes you think instead of know?” Shane asks with genuine concern.

“There’s just…” He sighs and rolls his eyes. “No, it’s stupid. I don’t wanna talk about it, I kinda wanna just forget about it.”

Is Cody overthinking this with Ted? Maybe he didn’t make a fool out of himself the last time they went out together… but if he looked like a fool, Ted would’ve told him! In fact, he’s been nothing but pleasant when he and Cody are working together but it’s the texts that give Cody a lot of anxiety and confuse the hell out of him.

 

“Just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me about anything. You know that, right?”

“I know, but really, it’s nothing.” Cody forces a smile at his former lover. “I’m fine.”

“Last time you said that… we broke up a few weeks later.”

Ouch. But Shane’s right! Maybe Cody could’ve got away with that if he didn’t tell Shane that… but he really is fine apart from all this Ted stuff. Ugh, why is romance so complicated! Why does he have to have feelings!! He wants to be cold and stoic just like Randy!

“But you don’t wanna talk about it so I won’t pry.” Shane pats Cody’s shoulder. “It’s your business and I have no part in it. Just promise me that things will be okay?”

Cody rolls his eyes dramatically and holds up his hand. “Scout’s honor.” He genuinely smiles at Shane, showing he was only kidding, before waving his hand. “Now go on, go do your… whatever it is that you do.”

“Run the show, meet up with the wrestlers, keep an eye on the production truck?” Shane chuckles and nods, hopping off the trunk. “Alright, have a good match tonight, Cody. And tell Ted I said hey.”

Cody could just simply text Ted that but oh, wait! Ted won’t reply back. He’ll tell him in person… even though texting is so much faster but he digresses.

At least when Shane got distant, he’d never send Cody one word texts or reply to him with very short answers in their phone calls.

* * *

 

It’s weird being a heel, considering if Cody ran into anybody like this in real life, he would punch them in the face, but the crowd really seems to buy it! And they were pretty annoyed when Cody and Ted rudely shooed away Kelly Kelly (or Barbara AKA Barbie, as her real name is appropriately enough) so they’re doing something right. As weird as it is, it’s actually a whole lot of fucking fun being able to play a bad guy. Cody’s been nice his whole life and now that he has a chance to let loose claws against people that aren’t Randy? It’s awesome!

After his match with Ted, they seem to go their own ways and Cody finds himself in a way that leads to Barbie. Actually, how long has she been in this hallway? The way she’s smiling at Cody and twirling her hair makes Cody think that she was waiting for _him._ Cody knows about her reputation and he doesn’t care at all but if she thinks something will transpire between them… oh man, Cody _hates_  letting people down.

 

“Heeeey, Cody…” Barbie starts, licking along her pretty pink lips and continuing to twirl a strand of her bleach blonde hair. “You looked good in your match just now.”

Oh no, she is hitting on him! Or maybe she’s just being really nice! Anything can be misconstrued as flirtation nowadays so Cody will give her the benefit of the doubt. Barbie seems like a sweet, nice girl!

“Thanks, sorry you didn’t have a match actually scheduled.” Cody chuckles.

“As long as I’m getting some sort of TV time, right?” Barbie giggles and steps up to Cody, resting a hand right on his chest.

Uh, okay… this is getting less friendly but it doesn’t mean she’s flirting with Cody. Perhaps she’s just very touchy feely! And affectionate! Like when Cody is drunk, he can get pretty handsy with people. Even though Barbie isn’t drunk right now but it follows along the same line of thinking!

“That… is true, yes.” Cody nods, swallowing as he looks down at her hand. “Always gotta look on the bright side.”

“And the bright side of me not wrestling tonight is that I get to look good when I go out later. And I was _thinking_  that maybe you and I could go out.” Barbie looks up into Cody’s blue eyes, flipping her blonde hair back behind her shoulder with a smile. “We can get food or see a movie or… just come back to my hotel room.” She winks. “But I’m all up for whatever you wanna do, Cody.”

She was hitting on him! And downright implying they should have sex, which is quite flattering, but she’s not exactly Cody’s type. In that she isn’t a man. Pretty girl but it just isn’t happening. Hey, maybe she and Randy should get together considering how much they sleep around! Haha, why does he keep thinking about Randy?

“Oh, uh, I… I have to say no?” Cody says, but the way he ends it makes him sound more unsure which is not the case. “Listen, you’re a very pretty girl but-”

“We can just fuck around if that’s what you want.” Barbie shrugs.  “You’re hot, I’m hot… it could totally work.”

Sounds like something Randy would say. And there Cody goes again, thinking about Randy! Actually, speaking of thinking about another guy… that’s the perfect way to make it clear to Barbie why Cody doesn’t wanna go out with her! Duh, he should’ve opened with that!

“Thank you, but it can’t work.”

“Why not?” Barbie frowns, crossing her arms under her chest and propping up her breasts in the process - which does nothing for Cody.

“I’m gay.” Cody tells her, adrenaline rising in his body upon what her reaction might be.

“O-Oh, you are?! Cody, I’m so sorry, I had no idea!” Barbie apologizes, turning a bit red and backing away more. “Seriously, if I knew you were-”

“It’s fine.” Cody chuckles softly, holding up a hand. “Really, don’t apologize.”

“Well… just because you’re gay doesn’t mean we can’t hang out, right?” Barbie smiles hopefully, running her hand back through her hair. “We can go to a club together and uh, get boys together or something. Be each other’s wingman! Or wingwoman. That’d be fun!”

It would be fun! Cody is pleasantly taken aback by how cool Barbie is about the whole thing and how quick she was to turn the situation into something more platonic! Just because they can’t fuck each other doesn’t mean they can’t still have fun and get drunk together! Cody wishes he wasn’t able to fuck Ted at the moment due to his busy schedule but instead it’s because Ted is a terrible texter and that’s tragic! Imagine missing out on some good sex because you can’t take the time to text somebody back! Whatever, Cody knows he’s a huge catch. There’s plenty of guys out there for him.

“Hell yeah, let’s do it!”

“Cool!” Barbie exclaims, pulling out her phone. “What’s your number? I’ll text you and next time we’re free when RAW comes to town, let’s go out!”

And so Cody gives Barbie his number - the right one - and Barbie sends a text over to let him know it’s her… not that he has his phone on him at the moment but if something happens, they’re gonna see each other again soon next week! No biggie.

Barbie waves her fingers at Cody, about to leave until the man of the hour shows up… who is this man of the hour? Why, it’s the man who doesn’t know how to text! It’s none other than…

 

“Ted.” Cody nods, smiling politely and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sup, Codes?” Ted nods back before looking at Barbie, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips.

_Are you fucking kidding right now._

“Hey, Barbie, what are you-”

“I got plans, thanks.” Barbie quickly says, not even looking up from her phone. However, she does look up from her phone at Cody with quite a sweet smile. “Cody, just call me if you ever wanna hang out. I’ll see ya!” She blows him a kiss before finally going on her way down the hall, texting away on her phone.

Cody doesn’t wanna be rude but it’s completely funny to see her shoot Ted down like that. Who the fuck does he think he is? He doesn’t text Cody or talk to him about hanging out yet he’s all over Barbie? Pft, men. They’re all the same.

“Can you believe she rejected me?” Ted asks, scoffing and shaking his head. “Who does she think she is? Well hey, how about we go out then?”

Oh. Okay. _Now_  Ted wants to go out with Cody. When there’s nobody else, he’s free to go out with Cody! Haha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha.

“Who do you think _you_  are not texting me back after a week with weak ass replies?”

“What?”

“I got plans with Barbie, thanks.”

“Cody-”

“See ya, bye.”

Screw guys. Who needs them? Certainly not Cody.

Back in St. Louis, Randy feels a strange sense of pride surging through his injured body.

* * *

 

“That’s gonna be $25.89, sir.” The brunette man tells Randy.

Ah… right, he needs cash. To pay the pizza with. Randy looks down at his cast, biting down along his lips as the strange sense of pride he once had slowly dwindles away.

This might be a bit of a problem.

“Yeah, alright, gimme a second.” Randy says as he goes back to the kitchen, taking his wallet and prying it open with his one working hand - the other one is working too but it kind of has limited mobility due to his fucking cast halting him. Despite his best efforts to find exact change, he can only find a $50 and rolls his eyes.

Looks like somebody’s getting a big tip tonight.

He comes on over and hands the man his cash. “Keep the change, have a good night, man.”

“Oh shit, dude, you too!” The man smiles hurriedly shoving the bill in his pocket before quickly pushing the boxes into Randy’s hand. He walks back down from Randy’s porch with a bit of a skip in his step.

Nice to know somebody is happy. No wonder why Cody likes being nice all the time!

 

Randy is careful to bring the boxes into the kitchen, hard to do with one arm but he thinks he can manage. In fact, he’s almost there… slow… steady… there! With a smile, he sets the boxes down onto the counter and admires his one handed feat.

Only the box wasn’t on the counter all the way and when Randy brushes his hand against the box, everything comes toppling over onto the ground. Randy closes his eyes, rolling his lips back as he tries to qualm the rage within.

He’s never going to be nice again.

* * *

 

So Cody and Barbie end up going out to the bar together and amazingly enough, they’ve been having quite an awesome time together! Cody’s never actually had the time to really discuss hot guys with another person before and he had no idea how much fun it would be!

“Alright, so… Fuck, Marry, Kill.” Barbie says as she sips her mango martini, setting it down.

“Go for it.” Cody tells her, sipping his trademark strawberry martini.

“Okay… first is Hardcore Holly.”

“Eww, come on.”

“Ted DiBiase Jr…”

“That’s… better.”

“... and Randy Orton.”

Cody laughs out loud, wondering what Randy would think of being used in a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, alongside two of his enemies. What an interesting selection, based on the three men he’s had the most contact with since entering WWE! Excluding Shane McMahon but nobody knows about the two of them so apart from that, this is pretty accurate.

“So those three? Okay, obviously I’d kill Hardcore Holly.”

“I’m with you there, he’s a huuuuge asshole.” Barbie rolls her eyes. “He actually tried to grab my ass once. Like listen, I’m into older guys but not older guys with serious issues.” She scoffs, flipping her hair back. “So we kill Hardcore Holly. Now what about Randy and Ted? Who are you marrying and who are you fucking?”

“That’s an incredibly good question.” Cody sighs, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

It’s also the first time he’s ever had to consider what it’d be like to have sex with Randy. He’s already imagined sex with Ted, and after today’s events, he doesn’t know if he wants to imagine a future with him… actually, he already answered the question! Looks like he doesn’t have to consider what sex with Randy would be like after all!

 

“I’d fuck Ted and marry Randy.”

“You’d _marry_  Randy?” Barbie asks, narrowing her eyes and a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips. “Really? I’d fuck him. All night. You never imagined what it’d be like to fuck Randy?”

“He’s one of my close friends, I can’t do that. That’s like violating some sort of… trust.” Cody sips his drink, licking at some of the sugar on the rim. Though Randy probably wouldn’t mind. He’d actually love knowing that Cody would like to fuck him with how cocky he is.

“Besides, Ted sucks at answering my texts and I’m mad at him so I don’t wanna picture waking up to him every morning and going to bed with him by my side.”

“But you can picture that with Randy?”

“At least with Randy, I know he’s gonna be straight up with me whether I like it or not.” Cody admits. “That’s important in a marriage, I think.” Which might be weird considering how sensitive Cody really is but he’s more hurt by somebody keeping a secret from him whereas if they’re honest, it’s just like ripping off the band-aid.

Like if Randy lied about telling Vince that he should have Cody be tag champions with Ted. If Cody found out later on, he’d be devastated that his good friend lied to him. Even though Randy didn’t see the big deal in the first place so he had no incentive to lie… but he’s never had an incentive to lie to Cody since they met.

“That makes sense. I hate it when guys lie to me, which seems to happen a lot…” Barbie frowns a little, stirring the mixing straw around in her drink. “But who needs guys!” She suddenly exclaims, chirping up with a smile. “Only thing they’re good for is their dicks.”

“I can drink to that.” Cody winks, the both of them giggling before finishing off their drink.

“Mmm, so on the topic of dicks… how big is Randy’s?”

Cody just about spits out his drink. “Wh-What?”

“Have you ever seen it?”

“No. _God_  no, no, no, no.” Cody shakes his head quickly.

Is it weird he hasn’t seen his dick before? In other industries it wouldn’t be but this is wrestling! You wear skimpy outfits all the time and share a locker room together so seeing each other’s dicks is bound to happen… but he’s never seen Randy’s. Cody isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“Do you think it’d be long or thick?” Barbie muses aloud. “From what I heard from the other girls, it’s long, and a bit on the thick side. They say it’s like, 8 inches.”

Goodness! She’s just coming right out with it, isn’t she! Eight inches… fuck, that sounds perfect. It’s not incredibly long, just a bit above average, and if it’s on the thick side then it can fill Cody up quite nicely. The more important question is what exactly Randy is into and _how_  he uses that eight inch penis.

Not that Cody wants to know. And if he does, it’s purely out of curiosity.

 

“Uh… I’ll take your word for it.” Cody nods. “Must be a reason why he’s so full of himself, right?”

Barbie laughs and it looks like she’s about to answer him until she looks across the bar. Like she did to Cody earlier, she puts on a seductive smile and flips her hair back, twirling a strand of blonde hair and winking at the man she sees.

“See someone you like?” Cody asks with a smirk, following Barbie’s eyesight to see… Chris Jericho! Yeah, okay, he’s good looking! But who’s there beside him? Of course, it’s-

“Shane McMahon.” Barbie nods before giggling and shaking her head. “Nooo, Jericho! Not that Shane isn’t hot at all but you know, he’s not into girls…” And she trails off, eyes blowing wide open before she grabs Cody’s shoulders. “You know, you should go after him! Oh my god, you two would be like, soooooo cute together.”

_We were._

“Me and Shane are just friends but I don’t mind stealing him away from Chris so you two can…” Cody waggles his eyebrows.

“Would you really do that? I’d love you _forever,_ I’ve had a crush on Chris for the longest time!” Barbie smiles brightly and looks back to Chris, her smile calming down as she waves over at him. “Well, guess we better go do our thing then.”

“I got your back, don’t worry about it.”

Cody will steal Shane away from Chris, pull him aside, and they can have some nice conversation together just like they did earlier on today! Cody’s thankful that there isn’t any awkwardness between them anymore, it’s like they’ve always been friends and never boyfriends. Admittedly, he still likes Shane but that’s always gonna be true for your first, isn’t it?

They’re only gonna talk and catch up though. Barbie seems to have the “fucking” part down quite well.

* * *

 

“Oh my _god,_ daddy.” Cody purrs, heels pushing down on Shane’s ass. “I-I’m so close, give it to me, please, please-”

“Daddy’s got you, baby, shhhh. C’mere.” Shane presses their lips together hard, a hand holding onto the back of Cody’s head as he hammers away inside him.

The two of them share long moans, swallowed up by each other’s mouths, as they release their loads - Shane’s inside Cody and Cody’s all over his stomach. Cody closes his eyes and hums in relief at the feeling of Shane’s come inside him again, his head relaxing back on the soft, luxurious pillows that only the best of money can afford.

“So… that was uh.” Shane whistles, sitting back up. “Good, really good.”

“Tell me about it.” Cody smiles, fluttering his eyes back open as he checks Shane out. “Didn’t think small talk would turn into _this.”_

Seriously, it all happened so fast! One minute he was talking to Shane about his choice in alcohol for that evening and the next minute, they were making out heavily in the bathrooms and Shane was pushing to bring this back to his hotel room! And like, Cody isn’t gonna say no to sex with Shane because he’s a fucking _beast._

 

“But you’re not complaining, right?”

“God no.” Cody chuckles breathlessly, groaning a little in annoyance as Shane pulls out. “I _will_ complain about that though. Couldn’t stay in for a few more minutes?”

“I save that privilege for the people I date. Unfortunately, you don’t have that privilege anymore.”

“You’re a lot more rude than I remember.”

“You’re a lot more of a _minx_  than I remember.” Shane grins as he throws Cody his boxers, pulling on his own. “I know I told you I wasn’t gonna pry but…”

“You’re gonna pry?” Cody asks, raising his eyebrows.

Shane smiles sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe?” He comes back to the bed, sliding underneath the covers. “You _are_ okay, right?”

“I am, it’s just…” Cody blows out a breath and runs a hand back through his hair. “There’s this guy I really like. And I thought he liked me too but I’m starting to have doubts.”

“What makes you think Randy doesn’t like you? Because he’s straight?”

“It’s _not_  Randy. It’s never going to _be_  Randy, why does everybody ALWAYS think it’s Randy?!” Cody exclaims, suddenly sitting up on the bed. “Randy this, Randy that! Oh, Cody, when are you and Randy getting together? Cody, you don’t wanna fuck Randy? Wow, that’s weird! Cody, you and Randy would be weirdly perfect together! Randy, **Randy,** _**RANDY,**_ the dude’s gone now but he might as well still be here with how much people bring him up to me!”

You know what Cody thinks about Randy? Honestly and truthfully? He’s hot as hell with a nice body and _maybe_  he has a nice dick but of course he thinks that, he has a working pair of goddamn eyes. But in the words of one Chris Jericho, he and Randy will never. Ever. EEEEEEEEEEEEEVER. Date. Everybody needs to put a stop to those thoughts right now.

 

Shane’s eyes widen more and more throughout his rant, and his smile is a bit pained and fearful, in a sort of “what the fuck” kind of way. “Alright. It’s not Randy. I get it. And I will, uh, never bring him up to you in that sort of fashion again.”

“Sorry, just… yeah, it’s not him.” Cody replies in a much softer tone. “No, it’s Ted, Ted DiBiase… Jr, not the actual Million Dollar Man.”

“If it was, I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ve been with one older man before.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m always gonna be with much older men.” Cody reasons. “Though… he does have a certain handsomeness, I guess. And if I find his son attractive, he’s gotta be attractive to some limit too, right?”

“I… guess? Does that mean you find my dad attractive?”

“I take that back.” Cody holds his hands up in surrender, smiling when Shane laughs.

“I thought so. Okay, so what’s up with you and him?”

“Well we first met and it felt like I was staring at the most beautiful guy in the world. And we instantly clicked. He was already complimenting me, calling me a pretty boy and stuff and I was instantly feeling things. The RAW after Night of Champions, he invited me out on a date and it went really well, right? Felt like we’ve always… gone out on dates and stuff. I was really comfortable talking to him and he laughed at all my jokes, actually listened to my weird comic book theories and said it was adorable when I went on my rants. So he has to like me if he tolerates that, right?”

“Sounds good so far. So what happened?”

Cody rolls his eyes. “Wish I knew. Last week I texted him after a week of him not texting me and he was weirdly stand-offish. Asked him to hang out and he shot me down and I apologized for bothering him, he didn’t say anything after that. But tonight… oh my _god.”_ Cody laughs humorlessly and loudly before groaning and running his hands down his face. “God. He asked out Barbie right in front of me.”

“He didn’t…”

“He did. What an asshole! And has the nerve to ask me out after that, like I’m fuckin’ leftovers. So I told his ass no and went out with Barbie instead and that’s why I’m here with you now, pretty much naked in your bed.”

Shane clasps his hands on top of his covered legs, looking down at his hands in thought.

He’s really good at giving advice so Cody is happy to wait for his wisdom. He just lies there, thinking over the enigma that is Ted DiBiase Jr. and why he does the things that he does. Says the things that he does. Cody’s looking for any reason to keep talking to him and keep this going but he doesn’t wanna waste time on somebody who doesn’t feel the same way. He’s a lot better than that. He might not be as conceited as Randy but he knows his worth.

 

“Have you told him that this bothers you?” Shane asks, looking over to Cody.

“Well he asked me out and I immediately shot him down after asking who the fuck he was for asking somebody out in front of me. So… indirectly, yeah.”

Shane nods. “Has he told you why he’s doing that though?”

“No, but I wish he did. I just wanna know _why_  instead of being left in the dark. If he doesn’t like me, it’d suck, but at least I have peace in mind in knowing how he feels.”

“Doesn’t he come from like, a conservative, Christian family?” Shane asks.

“He… does, yeah.” Cody furrows his eyebrows, poking his tongue around in his cheek. What does that have to do with anything? Though his mind is slowly working to piece it together.

“Maybe he’s scared to go out with a guy? And that’s the reason for the distance. He might’ve been real confident at first but the more the reality sets in, the more aware he is of the situation? Just playing devil’s advocate. Also it could explain why he asked Barbie out right in front of you.”

“That weirdly makes sense.” Cody admits. And he hopes that is the case because he _does_ like Ted. Likes Ted a lot, in fact. They had such a good time together on that date and at the end, Cody even thought Ted was gonna kiss him! A date has to go pretty well for you to think that! But after that date, it’s like there’s no more traces of that sweet Ted. And he was sweet at work but… that’s all Cody is seeing him and they’re kind of restrained in a work environment.

“I’ve had experience with guys coming from those kinds of households so I like to think I have some credentials in explaining their actions.”

Ugh. Whether Shane meant it or not, Cody can’t help but think of him. He rolls his eyes, rolling out of bed as well. “Like AJ Styles?”

“N-No, not like AJ… I was never with AJ.”

“Uh huh. Right. Listen, I should probably go.” Cody says as he pulls on his boxers, tucking himself in. “Thanks for talking this out with me though, I actually feel better telling somebody about it. I’d tell Randy but he like, weirdly hates Ted for some reason. Funnily enough, it’s the same reasons why I hated Randy when we first met.”

“So obviously Randy is going to like Ted after catching him with somebody in a higher position.”

“Yeah, maybe Ted will get with your sister.” Cody says as he pulls on his shirt, smoothing it out.

“Don’t even…” Shane looks up at the ceiling. “I have no idea what’s going on with my sister and her… her husband anymore. They probably will get it on, who knows.”

Ah fuck, Cody feels like an asshole now. He said it jokingly but he didn’t think Shane would take it seriously. Is their relationship really that complicated?

 

“Hey, sorry, I was joking around.” Cody frowns. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Nah, it’s okay. I just worry for her sometimes, being with that asshole. She says they have an open relationship but I feel they have that just for him to screw around. And she’s fine with it because she loves him so much and will do anything to keep him and it’s just a big mess and I don’t wanna trouble you with it.” Shane climbs out of bed and walks around it to the younger man, grabbing his shoulder and leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Really, it’ll be fine.”

“You promise?”

“Of course.”

“Pinky promise?” Cody raises his eyebrows, his pinkie as well.

Shane looks down at Cody’s pinky, huffing a breath through his nose before crossing their pinkies together and kissing his thumb. “Pinky promise. You need money for a cab?”

“Actually, I’m in the same hotel - a floor below.”

“Oh! Well that’s convenient!”

“It is! Hopefully it’ll be the same next time. Maybe we can uh…” Cody backs away, licking his lips as he checks Shane over. “Get together again like this.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Shane checks Cody out as well, bringing a hand down to adjust himself. “See you around?”

“For sure.”

It’s easy for Cody to make plans with his ex boyfriend but making plans with a hopeful future boyfriend? Why is that so much more hard?

He should be like Randy and stick to sex with no strings attached.

* * *

 

Randy actually salvaged all of his pizza - he’s lucky the box stayed totally intact! So he’s currently on his couch, having eaten all of the large pizza, and watching the greatest channel known to man… Skinmax. A great way to end a night!

His phone buzzes, twice actually. He’s popular tonight, what gives? Randy picks up his phone and enters his messages, a text from Cody and what appears to be a picture message from one Stephanie McMahon. _That’s_  interesting but he’s gonna save that for last! So he checks his conversation with Cody, thinking Cody will have replied back about Ted but he’s surprised at the message he receives instead.

 

 **[1:46 AM] [Codes]** i might have slept with shane. don’t ask how.

 

Randy won’t. For tonight. Tomorrow, he’s totally blowing Cody’s phone up because _they have to talk about that._ Look at him, he sounds like a teenage girl, gossiping with her friends! Well that’s one message checked, what about Stephanie’s?

He pops over to their inbox, which is usually full of business messages but this picture message… oh, it’s definitely not business related. No, this one involves Stephanie wearing a black leather corset and a black garter belt connecting to black stockings. As for the panties? There are none.

And to make matters better, his phone buzzes again with a message from Stephanie - this time, a text.

 

 **[1:47 AM] [Steph]** Do you miss being on RAW at all?

 

Randy swallows, tapping his thumb against the screen of his phone and taking a deep breath before he tries to undo his jeans.

He wasn’t missing it too much before but now? Now he needs to come back to RAW more than ever.


	13. Carve A Space For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants so badly to let Ted go but his body and heart are reacting a lot differently than his mind does. Everytime Ted walks into a room, adrenaline swims through his veins and he’s met with the urge to just jump into Ted’s arms and be whisked away by this lovely, Southern gentleman, even if he’s been acting like everything but.
> 
> Cody would love it if he was able to pick and choose who he develops feelings for. But then the concept of love wouldn’t be so special, wouldn’t it?

**July 28th, 2008**

 

It’s been two weeks since the Distant Ted Debacle and Ted has made absolutely no attempts to contact Cody. Hasn’t even been talkative with Cody at RAW either which is especially weird because at least he’ll communicate with Cody then but… he’s been _more_  distant so this situation still has yet to be resolved and it’s driving Cody crazy. And what annoys Cody more is that despite it all, he still has strong feelings for Ted and wants to be with him. Not that he’ll let Ted know because for now? He needs to act like Ted doesn’t exist because he doesn’t want the dude knowing just how much this has got under his skin.

Cody walks the halls backstage inwardly reminding himself over and over not to check his phone and send Ted a text, or to send Randy a text about the situation either for that matter. Randy doesn’t like Ted as is and if he knows how weird Ted’s being? He’ll probably come back from injury for a week just to beat Ted’s ass and get rid of him for good and yeah, Cody wants Ted to realize the gravity of how dumb he’s being but certainly not at the hands of somebody looking to get their hands on him.

Only hands he wants on Ted’s body are his.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the better half of the tag team champions!”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, turning around to find out who the voice is and his face visibly brightens up when he finds out who.

“Hey, what are you doing back here?” Cody asks, eyeing his latest conquest up and down.

“Yours truly is opening the show.” Shane grins, spreading out his arms.

“Oh, you’re actually gonna make an appearance this time?”

“Hey, it’s been busy in the office. I’m just now finding the time to make on screen appearances again.”

“If only you had this time again a few months ago.” Cody quips.

They ended amicably but he’s still a bit bitter about the distance that pulled them apart. Among a certain other thing but Cody only makes the comment in good fun - Shane knows he’s teasing.

“You know, I do miss that sass from time to time.” Shane admits, right as the both of them notice the object of Cody’s affection arriving from the other end, frequently glancing over.

“Looks like somebody else might miss that sass too…” The older man sighs, looking from Ted to Cody. “Have you talked to him at all?”

Cody crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at the floor, poorly attempting to evade the question. The less he reminds himself of Ted right now, the less hurt and scorned he’ll feel by the man’s weird behavior.

“Cody…” Shane gives him a pointed look.

He purses his lips, trying to ignore Shane… but then he looks up into Shane’s eyes, notices the way Shane is looking at him like a parent catching their kid’s hand in the cookie jar and he groans before throwing his hands up in the air.

“Ugh, no!” Cody huffs. “Hasn’t even texted me at all so he probably like, doesn’t want anything to do with me. I figured if I tried to be distant then he’d come crawling back to me but clearly it hasn’t done me favors.”

How can other people play hard to get so effortlessly? Is Cody doing this wrong or does Ted just not like him? But he has to like Cody in some way, right? Why else would he compliment him so much and ask him out on that date… a month ago. A lot can happen in a month so maybe Cody should try and cut his losses before he continues to get too attached.

 

Shane nods, narrowing his eyes slightly as he thinks on Cody’s answer. He looks off at the weirdly behaved man again, Ted looking away as soon as he sees Shane. Shane takes in a deep breath before wrapping an arm around Cody and leading him away from Ted’s vicinity.

“You said he asked you out after asking out Barbie, right?”

“Yeah, like an asshole.”

“Then there's probably still a chance. You need to talk to him.” Shane says firmly. “Figure out what’s going on. If you keep thinking and thinking on it, preparing yourself for the worst outcome, that’s what you’re going to get. And you’re just going to continue to stress yourself out over this.”

“But I don’t wanna talk to him about it… wouldn’t even know where to start.” Cody admits, looking back at Ted with a small frown.

He’s not good at confrontation to begin with. Anything that puts Cody in a less than one hundred percent positive situation is something he tries to stay away from, unless he absolutely has to. Cody knows that this is the best way to handle this but the problem is psyching himself up to actually accomplish this. Why can’t he get Randy to do it for him? He’ll get the information out of Ted easily!

And with his fists. Nevermind on that.

“You have to whether you wanna do it or not, Cody. You want to be with Ted, yes?”

“Yeah, but-”

 _”Talk to him.”_  Shane tells him once more. “Cody, you need to start confronting people. You can’t avoid it and it’s better than bottling it up. It’s going to happen - especially in this business. I get you wanna keep the peace but your happiness is important too.”

He knows he needs to but he doesn’t want to! Even back in school, when people would keep telling Cody that wrestling is fake and denouncing the business… and Cody would wait until the umpteenth time they say it before punching them in the face.

Cody sees what Shane means by bottling it up.

 

“But what I do even say to him?” Cody asks softly, looking up into Shane’s eyes for an answer. “At least like… give me something.”

“Just say that you need to figure out what’s going on with you two. You felt like things were going great until suddenly they weren’t and now you’re confused. You’re just clearing up your confusion, that’s all.” Shane nods, patting Cody’s shoulder. “All you gotta say. Ted’s the one that needs to do all the talking.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right, I don’t gotta explain myself!” Cody nods as well. “I’ve done nothing wrong! Ted’s the one who fucked it all up!”

“Well I wouldn’t go that aggressive with it when you talk to him.” Shane clenches his teeth together. “Just act as sweet and nice as you always do… almost always, I should say.”

“When am I not sweet and nice?”

“Your old friend Randy has a good case against that.”

“Randy is an outlier and doesn’t count.” Cody points out. “But me and him are cool now so your original statement is still factual.”

“I like it when you talk intelligently like that. You know if things go south with Ted, I’ll be there to…” Shane raises his eyebrows knowingly, slowly smiling.

“Pick up the pieces with your dick? I know.” Cody smiles as well, licking his lips as his eyes study Shane’s body. “You look good in that suit, by the way.”

“Talk to Ted first and _then_  you can hit on me.” Shane chuckles softly.

Cody almost doesn’t wanna talk to Ted just so he can get it on with Shane, somebody he already knows that he has good chemistry with and amazing, mind blowing sex with as well. That’s just it though - sex. And Cody needs a lot more than that.

With Cody, his need for a relationship is always going to trump a mindless sexual escapade.

* * *

 

“Hey there, sexy lady.” Randy smirks, licking along his lips as he presses the phone closer to his ear. “How’s my lovely boss doing tonight?”

Seriously! He’s actually having an affair with Stephanie McMahon! Given they haven’t actually had sex yet but with how raunchy their phone calls and texts have been lately? It all sounds and feels so _real,_ it might as well be. Randy obviously won’t go shouting from the rooftops about it - even if they have an open relationship, he doubts Hunter would be too pleased to know that his wife is fucking his best friend.

But he shouldn’t be surprised.

 

“I miss you, handsome.” Stephanie giggles, tucking her brunette hair back behind her ear. “Actually, I needed to talk to you about something.”

“And what is that, sweetheart?”

“I think there’s something going on between my brother and Cody.”

When Randy is trying to get into Stephanie’s (metaphorical) pants, the last person he wants to hear about is Cody. No offense to Cody and everything, but like… he’s trying to get laid. Randy doesn’t wanna think about anybody else and he certainly doesn’t wanna think about Cody and Shane’s sex life. Not that they have one anymore.

Unless you count what happened two weeks ago. The next morning after Cody texted Randy about what he and Shane did, Randy was quick to call him to wonder what was up - but it was just a random one night stand, nothing else. Randy was expecting some huge lovefest so it’s a bit of a let down. The one night stand _does_  make him question exactly how Cody and Ted are doing but the less thought he has to give to that redneck hick, the better. Hell, he’ll gladly take Cody and Shane together over him and Ted any day. Or Cody with… well, anyone else.

 

“Whaaaaat? Pft, nah.” Randy scoffs, shaking his head. “Please, Cody wouldn’t do that. He’s like, super into somebody else right now and trust me, it’s not your brother. So what’re you wearing, babe? Something dark, sexy?”

Stephanie is a few months too late on this situation anyways.

“They’ve just been really close lately.” Stephanie sighs, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know, they seem too comfortable with each other.”

Randy rolls his eyes, running his hand down his face. He signed up for a hot affair, not to hear the details about Cody’s hot affair with Stephanie’s brother. Randy’s not doing this to hear what’s on Stephanie’s mind anyways and if he wanted to hear that, he would’ve asked to be exclusive with her. Either tell Randy about your sexy lingerie or go - don’t get it twisted. Nonetheless, if Randy needs to get to any sort of sexual place with her tonight, he needs to feign interest.

“Do they?” He asks, looking down at his comforter, pure black just like his soul.

“Yeah!” She exclaims. “I mean they’ve _literally_  been so close but I mean, a few months ago… near the start of the year, actually, Shane would always talk about him. Cody this, Cody that, always had a nice thing to say. I know he’s always nice but it seems different with Cody.”

“Cody’s a nice kid, Shane was probably just trying to put in a good word.”

Cody better fucking thank Randy when he gets back for keeping this secret to himself. It’s a lot harder than you think - Randy’s not even the type of person to divulge in these sorts of things but keeping it bottled up for awhile, it’s bound to come out to somebody.

Oh, he did tell AJ Styles about him and Shane, did he? Well, who’s AJ gonna tell, right? Not like he’s going to get into WWE at all in the first place!

“I just still think it’s a bit inappropriate. Talent mingling with management, you know?”

“Then what the fuck do you call us?” Randy’s eyes squint in a distrusting manner.

“We’re different, there’s no feelings or anything-”

“You have feelings for Hunter. You’re _married_ to Hunter, he was just a talent at one point. Why would it be different for Shane and Cody, if that was ever a thing?”

Stephanie curls her lips, tapping her nails against the armrest of the chair. And Randy’s staring up at the ceiling, absolutely bored out of his mind and just a bit annoyed. He doesn’t see this big deal with fraternization but then again, he’s not a part of corporate WWE… and thank god for that because he’d go crazy having to conform with everybody else and act proper.

Also, he’d have to wear a suit. Those things are _so_  restricting.

 

“So… what are you wearing right now?” Stephanie flips her hair back behind her shoulder, gnawing against her lip.

As long as they’re finally off that weird topic. Nothing kills a boner more than talking about the sex life of your gay friend and the husband of the woman you’re having an affair with.

“Just my boxers. Don’t gotta wear much when it’s just me here, you know?”

“Say if it was me and you, would you still wear those? And only those?”

“Baby, if you were here, I’d be all naked and ready for you.”

“Tell me the ways?”

“Whatever you need, sexy. So…”

Stephanie is an incredibly good dirty talker which makes for awesome phone sex and sexting - but if Randy needs to actually have a conversation with her, then he’d rather just jerk off into his hand thinking about shutting her mouth up. With his penis.

Though he’d rather have these kinds of problems then worry about somebody he likes not giving him the time of day.

 

After explaining in detail to Stephanie all the ways in how he can be ready for her and after listening to Stephanie respond with what she would do about it, Randy’s mind drifts elsewhere. It’s amusing where his mind ends up going considering he doesn’t want to think about Cody and his sex life at all but he has to wonder how he and Ted are doing at RAW right now.

He doesn’t like Ted at all and most likely never will but he does like Cody’s happiness. So he hopes Ted is doing his damn best to make Cody happy, otherwise Randy is gonna bust some asses.

* * *

**August 4th, 2008**

 

“You’ll get these back, man. You’re talented.” Dave nods, patting Cody’s shoulder before bringing Cody to his side.

“But me and Dave gotta pad our resumes, you know what I’m saying?” John chuckles, hiking the tag belt on his shoulder with his tag team partner, Dave, doing the same thing.

It’s strange, isn’t it? That John Cena and Batista are tag team champions with each other? Cody can make an argument that he and Ted should’ve retained the titles as they’re skilled in tag team wrestling whereas John and Dave are better at singles competition but at the end of the day, wrestling is pre-determined so it really doesn’t matter. Much like how his… whatever it is with Ted doesn’t matter anymore. And now that he and Ted aren’t holding the gold with each other, it means that Ted will go about his own devices and leave Cody all alone.

It’s bittersweet but if he and Ted are meant to be, then it’ll happen. He has yet to have the talk with Ted but tonight might actually be a good time to do it before they officially go their separate paths. Cody should at least express his concerns before kicking Ted to the curb.

 

“I actually don’t care all that much.” Cody shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks back and forth between the two men. The two very muscular, hunky men… no, he needs to settle this with Ted first before he thinks about rebounding again!

“What’s going on?” Dave asks.

“I mean, it’s good that you’re not too broken up about it but I think you should care just a bit.” John says.

“Just… going through stuff. With Ted. And the less I have to work with him right now, the better.” Cody admits with a nod before looking away, seeing Ted come out from the bathrooms. He and Cody lock eyes and Cody’s heart beats faster, his breathing picking up pace.

He wants so badly to let Ted go but his body and heart are reacting a lot differently than his mind does. Everytime Ted walks into a room, adrenaline swims through his veins and he’s met with the urge to just jump into Ted’s arms and be whisked away by this lovely, Southern gentleman, even if he’s been acting like everything but.

Cody would love it if he was able to pick and choose who he develops feelings for. But then the concept of love wouldn’t be so special, wouldn’t it?

 

“Hey, John, give me and Cody a moment alone, will ya?”

“Bro, seriously? The kid’s clearly going through something.”

“Fucking asshole, not like that. Shoo!” Dave waves the whitest boy of the three of them away, leaving him and Cody alone in this hallway.

And with Ted who was slowly making their way towards them.

“Do you like Ted?” Dave asks quietly.

“Yeah, but I’m just confused. It’s complicated between us.” Cody frowns a little, hugging his arms close to his chest and running his hands up and down them.

“Talk to him. Work things out. We only tell ourselves things are complicated when we’re scared.” Dave sends Cody a meaningful look before stepping away and giving him a slight push, like he didn't just tell Cody some very profound advice. “Told ya it’d only be a moment!”

“W-Wait, Dave-”

“See ya, Codes!”

But does he have too… couldn’t Dave just… damnit, he has to do this by himself. Cody stomps on the ground once in a small fit before looking back to the side again, with Ted a lot closer than before and in speaking range as well.

Could Dave have a point? That Cody is scared? He's scared of being hurt by Ted again… maybe he's a bit scared to jump into a new relationship as well but he's rational enough to realize that not all of his relationships from here on out will have the same issues as his first.

Or does this have to do with his fear of confrontation?

Ted looks a bit worried and his thumbs are twiddling with each other, like he has a lot on his mind. Interestingly enough, so does Cody, and he’s going to tell Ted all about it after Ted tells him because Ted is the one who opens his mouth to speak first.

* * *

 

Randy moans as the blonde mouths her lips against his neck, his good hand fisting the back of her hair. They’ve met up a few times before ever since Randy’s injury and sure, she can’t deepthroat but apart from that, she’s as flexible as can be! This makes for pretty exhilarating sex.

The only sounds in the room are of their sex charged moans, smacking lips… and the quiet volume of the television playing RAW right in the living room.

Randy’s all about brunettes but sometimes, you need to take a dip into the other side of the realm - the side that contains all the fun loving blondes who may or may not have natural big breasts. Randy doesn’t care either way, it’s not like he’s marrying them. Do whatever the fuck you want with your body and screw everybody else, Randy thinks. He also thinks life would be better if everybody followed his philosophy but then he and Cody probably wouldn’t be friends.

Cody, who just lost the tag titles to John and Dave. After Randy did all the trouble to tell Vince to give him and Ted the titles and went through Cody yelling at him for it, only for them to lose the titles about a month later. What even was the fucking point?

 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Randy exclaims, moving off the blonde to stare angrily at the TV, like if he stares hard enough then it will undo the injustice done towards his friend. “After all the work I did for him and that… that _punk_  to keep the titles and then-”

“God, you’re _obsessed_  with him.” The blonde rolls her eyes, brushing her bangs back.

“Excuse me? Sorry, he’s my friend and I worry about him.”

“Sounds like you’re feeling a lot more than worry.” She says, sighing. “I’m sure that… guy he’s champions with is watching over him.”

“No.” Randy shakes his head. “That guy is _exactly_  why I’m worrying about him.”

Yes, he wants Cody to be happy. And if Ted is making Cody happy then so be it, but if they’re together then Randy’s going to be eyeing the both of them like a hawk. Just as quickly as Ted can make Cody happy, he can break his heart into pieces as well.

“Why don’t you steal your friend for yourself then?” The blonde rolls off the edge of the couch and onto her feet, grabbing her discarded tanktop. “If you wanna be absolutely certain that he’s fine.”

“Oh okay, so I can’t worry over him? Because I worry, I gotta be gay for him, right?”

“I didn’t say that but if the shoe fits…”

“You know what? Just go then.” Randy rolls his eyes, sliding off the couch. “I can find other chicks to fuck that won’t fucking act like they know my personal life at all.”

“No need to be so defensive but I’ll gladly leave. Let me know when you finally make up your mind about your… friend.” And before Randy can get another word in, the blonde is already out the front door.

 

At least Stephanie wouldn’t grind Randy about this! She knows how Randy can get, knows Randy would never be into his friend like that. Honestly, he thought with being out and everything that people would stop breaking his balls about his friendship with Cody but it hasn’t. So it was only that one girl but that’s one girl too many!

Can’t a guy like him be friends with a genuinely nice dude like Cody? Sure, Cody isn’t like his other friends… and very naive… maybe a bit too trusting, but Randy appreciates his company more than anybody else because of those traits. It’s refreshing to be friends with somebody with a positive personality like that.

But it surely doesn’t mean Randy has _feelings_  for him. If people believe so strongly, they should write fanfiction about it and let Randy be.

Randy looks back at the TV, watching as the show closes with John and Dave holding up their brand new tag titles, moreso at Dave. He hopes Dave is making good on what he said to Randy by agreeing to keep an eye on Cody. Even if Randy can’t be there in person, he can at least make sure his friend is happy from the comfort of his couch.

But there’s only so much Randy can do to ensure that that isn't dating Cody himself. Obviously that's not gonna happen so he has to make do.

* * *

 

“Hey…” Ted says softly, looking down to Cody’s lips before he stares into Cody’s blue, innocent eyes.

“What do you want?” Cody asks. “You gonna stand me up? Ask out somebody else in front of me?”

Ted grits his teeth together and looks down, taking a deep breath. “That’s uh, what I need to talk to you about.” He admits before looking off to the hall. “Can we go somewhere private?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cody rolls his eyes.

He should be a little bit nicer to Ted if Ted seems this nervous but in Cody’s defense, Ted’s been leaving him in the absolute dark for almost a month now so he has a bit of a right to get snippy. Though Cody does feel bad when Ted doesn’t fight back against it and just takes it, unlike somebody else he knows who is currently unavailable.

For somebody who doesn’t like confrontation, he sure does wish people would fire back at him if he does the same. Does that make him a hypocrite?

 

They find an empty locker room and Ted sits down on the bench, Cody leaning against the wall opposite from him.

“So what is it? Though I am surprised you actually wanna talk to me considering the way you’ve totally ghosted me for… almost a month.”

“Which is what I need to talk to you about.” Ted sighs. “I… I’m not the guy you think I am.”

“Yeah, I thought you were a gentleman but you’re not. I-”

“No, not what I mean. Well, eh…” Ted cocks his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Yeah, okay, that’s true. I’m not as smooth as you think I am. Or naturally uh, seductive?”

“You seemed smooth asking out Barbie.”

Great girl and he gets why so many guys are into her… but he thought Ted was into him.

“I did it to make you jealous.” Ted confesses. “Obviously not a smart move looking back but I was panicking.”

Yeah, not fucking smart at all. It’s a dumbass move. Made by dumbasses. He admits it so clearly he has some intelligence left… hold on, panicking? What for?

“Uh, what exactly were you panicking about?” Cody asks, genuinely curious because it seemed like Ted had it all figured out.

But Ted did also tell Cody that he’s not as smooth as he portrayed. Time for Cody to start listening and stop looking for opportunities to give sarcastic, bitter quips.

 

“Because when you first met me, you seemed so into me. And I was smooth with you back then, I said things so effortlessly and said all the right stuff, I seemed… perfect. I wanted to be a guy that seemed like they knew what they were doing because I wanted you to like me. A lot.”

“I do like you.” Cody says, backing off the wall. “A lot. But you haven’t been replying to my texts or talking to me that much at work and it’s really confused me. Like, I feel unwanted, like you don’t like me as much as you claim to.”

“I thought I pissed you off for good.” Ted responds. “Especially after asking out Barbie, which, again, was incredibly stupid of me. That and I was afraid you’d find out that I’m not the guy you think I am and stop liking me. You’d stop looking at me like the finest person in the room.” He chuckles bitterly, biting down on his lips and looking down. “And I like the way you looked at me. And talked to me. But I was scared of messing all that up once you learned who I really am.”

Now Cody feels like an asshole! He still thinks his worries are justified but he didn’t know Ted has these thoughts going through his mind… to think that Cody thought he was a player, cutting off contact with Cody when Cody wasn’t like he thought when in reality, Ted cut off contact because he didn’t think Cody would like who he really is. They both were afraid of similar things.

He wishes Ted would tell him sooner so Cody didn’t stress out over all of this but better late than never, he supposes.

“You think I ever stopped looking at you the way I do? Even in the past few weeks, my heart races when you walk into a room and the first thing on my mind is… going straight into your arms.” Cody blushes, bringing his hand up to gently bite along his nails.

Ted smiles, getting up from the bench. “Is it?”

Cody looks up at Ted, smiling just a bit and shrugging. “Perhaps. Is that a problem?”

“Nope, not at all. I feel the same. Now I have to ask _you_  the same question.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it a problem that I’ve never been with a guy before?”

Ted’s never been with another guy?! But he seemed so confident talking to Cody! Oh, right, he was faking the confidence, trying to get Cody to like him… well, he succeeded! Cody’s never liked any guy as much as he’s liked Ted which maybe isn’t much of an accomplishment but considering who Ted has to go up against, it still holds a lot of value.

Shane, who has had plenty of experience with guys and knows the business incredibly well, as opposed to Ted, who has had no experience and doesn’t know all the ins and outs of the business quite as well as Shane does - even if your dad is The Million Dollar Man, there’s only so much you can learn.

 

“I don’t care if you’ve never been with a guy.” Cody shakes his head, walking up closer.

“You don’t?”

“No, of course not. Before you, I’ve only been with two guys so I’m not exactly experienced myself.”

“What? You’re gorgeous.” Ted scoffs. “How have you only been with two guys?”

“I’m looking for a relationship, not a one night stand. Sex is fun and all but going out with somebody, holding their hand, sharing your secrets,” Cody smiles fondly, “All of that means so much more to me.”

“You’ll be glad to know that a relationship is exactly what I’m looking for then.” Ted smiles back, meeting Cody halfway and looking down at his lone hand by his side. Ted reaches a hand out to grab Cody’s, intertwining their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. “And you are definitely worth that.”

Cody feels exactly as he did with Ted the very first time they met, Cody in his trunks and Ted in the black sweatpants that hung so low on his hips and showed off the hip bones perfectly. How he thought he saw the most perfect man in the world and after getting to know him, the most gentlemanly as well. The past weeks show that Ted isn’t this huge gentleman anymore but Cody still likes him all the same and now he knows exactly what’s going on.

Now that Cody knows what’s up, he and Ted can put that behind them and start over. In fact… they should start with that.

 

“Let’s start over then.” Cody starts, looking from their hands and up to Ted’s handsome, perfect face that definitely does not look like it got flattened by a frying pan despite what Randy thinks. What does Randy know about a good looking guy anyways? He kissed AJ Styles, he has no room to talk.

“Take me out tonight? Get to know each other all over again? Because I really wanna get to know you… the real you.”

A grin hangs onto the corner of Ted’s lips as their eyes lock once more, this time in matching affection instead of matching confusion. It’s like they really did forget all about last month as their eyes meet once more, the start of a new beginning fresh in their minds.

“Going out? Just you and me, nobody else?” Ted’s tongue darts out to slowly lick along his lips and his eyes drift downwards to Cody’s, plush and pink and oh so kissable. He takes a deep breath and tilts his head before he gingerly presses their lips together, not a full on kiss but more of a lingering of the mouths - a preview for the night ahead.

“I’d absolutely love that, Cody.” He whispers against the younger man’s mouth, earning a bright smile from Cody himself.

Shane’s right - it’s so much better to confront somebody with your feelings instead of bottling it up.

 


	14. It's Our Lega(y)cy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Cody’s not expecting mind blowing sex, or even great sex… all he really wants is to be close to Ted as possible. Feel their bodies together, connecting as one in this incredibly sacred act that joins two people with heavy feelings for another, whether it’s purely physical or physical and emotional. In Cody's eyes, sex is the most cherished, divine way a loved one can express to another how they feel.

**August 11th, 2008**

 

Cody really hates it when the higher ups leave out vital information. Like, the fact that he and Ted were gonna reclaim the tag titles a week after John and Dave beat them for it the first time. All that worrying for nothing! But in a weird way, Cody finds it significant and true to real life. He loses the tag titles with Ted, when they’re both so unsure and confused with their relationship, and winning the titles back now that they have a refreshed, more positive beginning this time around. It’s like the start of a new era for the two of them.

“So we’ll put the titles away, set our bags back in the hotel room and then I can take you out?” Ted asks, waggling his eyebrows at Cody and wrapping an arm around him. “Since our date last week went so well and all.”

“Like I’d ever say no to going out with you?”

“Well, you did that one time-”

“That was then, this is now.” Cody argues, smiling at Ted before he pecks him on the cheek. “Of course I’ll go back out with you.”

Last date did go as well as Ted said and turns out, Ted’s just as much of a dork as Cody is - less so, but it was still incredibly evident. Cody doesn’t want some guy that’s smooth all the time anyways, he wants somebody real, somebody who actually has flaws and doesn’t try to cover them up. They even ended the date with quite a passionate kiss and it makes Cody wonder if it was even Ted’s first time with a guy in the first place! He has no idea when the two of them will actually _do_  anything but Cody’s fine with waiting. Ted’s worth waiting for.

“Then it’s a date.” Ted chuckles softly as they make it back to their locker room, furrowing his eyebrows when he hears a ringtone go off. “Hey, isn’t that your phone?”

“Yeah, it is.” Cody furrows his eyebrows as well, removing himself from Ted’s side and going over to take his phone out from the bag. He looks at the screen, his eyebrows raising before looking to Ted. “It’s Randy.”

“Did he find out I was taking you out again and now he’s coming to beat my ass?”

“Hey, he doesn’t hate you… that much.” Cody says softly before answering his call, placing the phone to his ear.

Whether he hates Ted or not, it doesn’t matter because Cody likes him so Randy must deal with him.

 

“Randy, what’s up?”

“Yo, Cody… some shit happened, dude.”

“What did you do?” Cody asks, sighing and shaking his head.

“Why do you always assume it’s me who did something?” Randy asks, frowning a little.

“Because it’s _always_  you.”

Randy is basically his own worst enemy.

“... fine, it was me this time.” Randy admits quietly, looking over to his redone cast. “So uh, you know how I said I was gonna be back in a few months?”

“I do. How did you fuck it up?”

Randy starts laughing, resting his head back on the pillow. “Okay, so, my car was in the shop getting repairs, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Right, but this one chick wanted me to come see her and she can’t drive so, you know, I had to make the trip over.”

“But you didn’t have a car, so how would you get over there?”

Though Randy does have a motorcycle! However, he can’t use that unless he wants to increase the risk of reinjuring his collarbone. Randy might be a bit clueless but he’s not _that_  clueless.

“Well I have a motorcycle-”

“You’re a fucking dumbass.” Cody gives a good laugh, clapping his hand against his thigh. “Lemme guess, you reinjured yourself?”

The absolute madman! The doctors even told him not to ride the damn thing and he does it! Maybe that was the problem - you never tell Randy not to do something as it’ll just lead to the opposite effect. Since when does Randy ever listen to authority?

Randy hisses through gritted teeth and nods. “Yup… gonna be about a month or two longer than I thought.”

“Did you even fuck her at the end of it all?”

“Fuck no! I got injured for nothing! Dude, it blows. I’m never gonna fuck a chick who doesn’t have her license ever again.”

Randy certainly was a character, that’s for sure. Personally, Cody wouldn’t go through that many lengths to fuck some random guy but then again, sex isn’t a huge priority for him like it is with Randy. Now imagine if Randy actually put that much effort into having a romantic relationship with someone! He’d probably be the best damn boyfriend there is! But nobody will ever have that… privilege of dating Randy.

 

“You know what this sounds like?” Cody asks.

“What?”

“A Randy Problem.” Cody smirks, chuckling just a little at the groan Randy gives out.

“I am _not_  looking forward to your smart ass remarks when I come back.”

Cody bites his lips. Though it’s a joke, as he and Randy can easily make fun of each other without any hurt feelings, he thinks that Randy’s not going to be looking forward to something else instead. Like his relationship with Ted and how well that’s going. Not that it’s going to be a big deal but he can just tell that Randy will be annoyed by it. That’s not something he has to worry about for another month or two so he’ll push it to the back of his mind.

 

He takes a deep breath, switching back into his sassy gear again. “I for one, _am_  looking forward to being a smart ass with you. Can’t exactly do that with anyone else.”

“Hey, you were a smart ass to me on our date last week.” Ted points out, grinning over at Cody and leaning against the wall.

“You asked me what was in honey mustard.” Cody levels a pointed look at him, putting the phone down somewhat. “Honey. Mustard.”

“So my mind went blank, I was staring at you. Sue me.”

Cody blushes, smiling bashfully before looking down. Ted might not be as smooth as he says he is but he still says things that whisk Cody right off of his feet.

“Yo, Cody, who’s that? Is that Ted? Cody, is that-”

“Yes, it is. I’ll call you or text you later or something, okay?”

“... alright. I’ll see ya when I see ya.”

Cody purses his lips at Randy’s tone, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he ends the call. Looks like Randy’s annoyance at the two of them together is starting a lot sooner than he thought. As long as he keeps the bad mood to himself, Cody’s fine with it. It’s not like he’s going to suddenly change Randy into a completely sweet person who can qualm all of his rage.

 

“So Randy reinjured himself, I take it? How?” Ted asks.

“You know how they say you shouldn’t ride a motorcycle if you like, have a broken arm or shoulder or collarbone injury?”

“Uh huh.”

Cody just leans back, shrugging and raising his eyebrows as he lets Ted figure it out for himself. And it takes a few seconds but a dawning realization comes over Ted’s face and he instantly starts laughing before going over to his bag.

“He seriously got injured on a motorcycle? Dumbass.”

“Yeah, he isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.” Cody remarks as he pulls his bag over by his side, reaching around for his clothes. “But forget about him, the rest of the night is dedicated to us. You know where you wanna eat?”

“No idea.” Ted chuckles, shaking his head. “I just know that I wanna spend the night with you. “

Cody’s heart skips a beat and his head perks up hearing that. Because it really doesn’t matter where they go - it’s just an excuse for him and Ted to hang out for a few hours but he really doesn’t mind doing… whatever with him. They could go out to eat or even just stay inside talking to each other. It doesn’t matter just as long as he’s with Ted.

Ted is the main attraction and everything else is simply a bonus.

* * *

 

Randy shakes his head in annoyance as he sets his phone aside on the end table.

“Fuck Ted.” He grumbles, bringing his hand up so he can start biting along his nails. Randy doesn’t want to sound like a dick (incredibly rare) because he wants Cody to be happy and Ted seems to be taking care of him just fine but… it doesn’t seem like Cody misses him anymore with Ted around. Randy remembers the first time he told Cody about his injury and how the younger man admitted to missing him but now? Now he just says he’ll text Randy later, bye bye.

Randy’s gotta figure out how to come back to WWE soon. Just because he can’t wrestle doesn’t mean he can’t make appearances or be like, a manager! There’s plenty he can do! And considering he and Stephanie are sort of a thing, he can just schmooze her to get what he wants - this won’t be a problem for long! See, Randy is _very_  proactive.

He quickly reaches for his phone and calls his sexy boss up, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and smirking as Stephanie’s strangely hot, deep voice fills his ears.

 

“Randy, this is a nice surprise.” She says. “I was actually about to call you, there’s something important we need to discuss.”

“Really? Alright, lay your news on me first. Wish you could lay yourself right on top of me right now but…” Randy trails off, chuckling at the giggle Stephanie lets out.

He and Stephanie talk real easily with each other when it comes to sex. Randy can’t see himself having an actual conversation with her but sex and business? They can totally do that. It’s how he’s always conducted his private business with chicks anyways.

“Okay, we need to actually talk business. Business first, pleasure later.” Stephanie tells him as she looks down at the paper in front of her. “So I’m to understand that you reinjured yourself...”

“Who told you?” Randy asks, blinking a few times in curiosity.

“Hunter. Well, Cody told Dave who told Hunter who then told me, like a little game of telephone but for once, all the correct information came back to me.”

Saves Randy having to give the news, at least. Stephanie doesn’t sound annoyed by it though, just said it rather casually like it’s no big deal - and it isn’t, it’s only going to add about a month or two more to his time off. Time off away from WWE. Time off away from Cody who is being pushed into Ted’s arms more and more with each day that passes.

So it’s a bit of a big deal.

 

“Yeah, that sounds right. I promise I won’t ride my motorcycle when I’m injured ever again, boss.”

“Good, we don’t need you injured. You’re a big asset to WWE at this point.” Stephanie reminds him. “However, this doesn’t mean we’re pushing your return date later - you’ll still be coming back on September 1st, as scheduled.”

“But what am I gonna do? You gonna make me somebody’s manager or…?”

“Better than that.” Stephanie smirks, eyes scanning over the document outline. “Like I said, you’re a big asset to WWE at this point and we desperately need you for what we have planned later on this year.”

Randy raises his eyebrows, pursing his lips and leaning back against the couch. “Oh? How big is this plan? Champion sized? Evolution sized?”

“The latter.”

Ooh, Evolution sized! So he’s going to be put into a group? Sweet, he and Dave can partner up like old times with Hunter! Or maybe Randy will continue the legacy of Evolution and revive it with new members! There’s so many things this could mean and Randy’s excited to hear the news!

 

“Alright, so who am I teaming up with?”

“It’s totally up to you who you’d like in your group but we have two people in mind that me and everybody else think would work great - actually, the whole deal is that your group revolves around being part of a wrestling legacy. You’re third generation, you’re part of the whole Orton legacy of wrestling, so we want to keep any names that follow with that.”

A group based around royal wrestling families, huh? Like his family and Cody’s… hey, wait a second!

“... so who are my teammates? Cody?”

“Yeah, we definitely want Cody Rhodes to be one of them. We think he has a lot of potential and his promos are passionate - plus, you two have a great, unique chemistry that we all think would translate well into a group. It also helps that you two are good friends.”

Randy felt like his heart got faster after hearing Cody’s name and he isn’t sure why, but it’s probably just because he’s excited to be working with him more. This will totally solve all the problems he was thinking about before this call! Hard for Cody to forget about Randy if they’re gonna be working together for the unforeseeable future! Ha, Ted’s going to be completely shafted to the side! The Cody and Randy show goes on!

“Alright, I love the sound of that. So it’s me, Cody, and who else? Can’t be just us.”

“So you’re the leader of the stable but Cody’s more like an underling, a henchman. And he’s gonna have a partner with him, a tag team partner. The partner he has now.”

No. _No. **NO.**_

 

Randy takes the phone off his ear, curling his free hand into a fist and looking up into the sky as he shakes it angrily.

"This is YOUR fault!" Randy shouts at his ceiling.

“Randy?”

Randy clears his throat, putting the phone back to his ear. "Hmm? I'm sorry, my phone was acting up. So who's Cody's partner, may I ask?"

 

“It’s gonna be Ted DiBiase Jr.”

**_Worst fucking day ever._ **

He will never escape Ted no matter how much he tries. Ted DiBiase Jr. is an absolute menace to society and a terrible human being that is forever a problem for Randy Orton as long as he lives on this god forsaken planet known as earth.

 

“That’s awesome! Cody’s gonna be happy to hear that.” Randy says, wondering if Stephanie can hear the absolute miserable pain laced with his words.

“Oh yeah, they have been getting close lately, haven’t they!” Stephanie responds quite cheerfully, oblivious to Randy’s internal crisis. “Well, that settles it then. You three absolutely must be together! All of you are gonna thrive with each other!”

Randy’s gonna thrive in his own rage watching Cody and Ted make kissy faces at each other. He doesn’t even know for a fact that they’re together, he can only infer based on that one throwaway comment Cody made in their phone call earlier but that comment is enough to totally throw Randy off and make him hate Ted more.

“Uh huh. So what’s the name of our group?”

“Legacy! Clever, huh?”

More clever than Ted DiBiase Jr! Can’t actually give your kid his own fucking name, gotta name him after yourself? What a terrible name. Ted is terrible. He is everything that is wrong with the world.

“Steph, that’s cool as dicks.” Randy tells her, digging his nails into his thigh. “This is just… this whole thing is just _wow.”_

Like wow, he never realized how much more he can hate Ted until this very phone call.

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about this! All of us are really high on this idea and your passion for it is gonna show on screen.”

Randy’s passionate about his hatred for Ted. Hopefully people watching will mistake that as passion for the group. Though he is excited for it and it’s going to be great to actually work with Cody again and lead him to success. With Cody by Randy’s side, Randy can physically be there to push him to the top and Cody can’t say anything about it!

But it also means working with… with… _Ted._

 

“So all of that important business out of the way… let’s have some fun together.” Stephanie sets the papers to the side and gets up from her chair, walking over to the door to lock it.

“Uh, you know what, can I call you back in an hour to do that? I need to… do a thing.”

“What thing?”

“I need to… meet up with my brother. House hunting.”

“Randy, it’s eleven at night.”

“Hey, ask my brother why he found a realtor that late, not me. Gotta go, bye.”

“Randy-”

_Click._

He’d actually really love to keep this conversation going and tell Stephanie all the raunchy things he wants to do to her, maybe lay her out on the desk and take his sweet time teasing her, but he’s so overcome with a rage and there’s nobody around for him to take it out on so there’s only one thing Randy _can_ take it out on.

 

Randy goes down to his basement, pulling on a boxing glove and staring daggers into his punching bag that looks strangely like Ted through his eyes. As Randy thinks about the two of them alone together, hands on each other, his face crinkles up in vexation before landing a heavy blow to the bag with his only good hand at the moment.

They’re going to have sex, Randy can feel it. It could be today, tomorrow, next week, next year, he isn’t sure when but it’s gonna happen. And he isn't happy about it in the slightest.

* * *

 

Cody opens his mouth to accept the bite of chocolate cake Ted is feeding him, moaning softly as the exquisite, rich taste penetrates his senses. “God, I’m like… so in love with this cake. I wanna marry it and lay it to bed and… do its roof shingles.”

“I love the cake so much I’d fuck it.”

“You are _vulgar_. I was trying to keep it PG.” Cody chuckles, cutting some cake with his own fork and bringing it to Ted’s mouth.

Yet another great date with Ted! What, like it’d be anything else? Ted continues to lay the dorky charm and despite some vulgar, crude remarks, he still manages to be a gentleman. How can Ted not think he’s smooth? Well, Cody believes it enough for the both of them at least!

 

“Ooh, didn’t know you were so vanilla.” Ted teases, smiling as he takes the bite with a purposefully exaggerated moan. “Oh baby, that’s my good shit right there.”

“Hey, I’m not vanilla…” Cody swallows, a blush rising to his face before looking down. “Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Ted raises his eyebrows suggestively, cocking his head with interest. “So you’re kinky? What, you into like, bondage and sadism?”

“... not sadism.”

“I thought I knew you.” Ted grins, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “But I like you even better. Never been with a guy before though so I don’t know how quick we will be to do some of that but that isn’t gonna stop my imagination at all.”

Woah, Ted’s coming right out with the fact that he wants to fuck Cody, isn’t he? Cody’s certainly not complaining about it at all and he’s relieved to know that Ted doesn’t seem adverse to the idea of fucking him. It’d suck to date a curious guy only to find out he wants nothing to do with you at the end but Ted is ready and gung-ho for it! It eases Cody’s worries a lot.

 

“So tell me more about your curiosity.” Cody starts. “Clearly, you’re into me. And want a relationship, but you’re certain you wanna do this, right?”

It eases Cody’s worries but that doesn’t mean there’s still a tinge left.

“I’m not really curious, I know that I’m into guys.” Ted tells him, hunching over the table and crossing his arms on top. “I’ve just never been with one, that’s all. Don’t worry though, I definitely like you. Like, a lot. A whole lot - do I gotta remind you why?”

Cody hums, looking off to the side and batting his eyelashes. “Certainly wouldn’t hurt.” Then he smiles sweetly, looking back to Ted as he waits for his ego to be stroked.

“Well… you’re freaking cute. You got a nice body, not too big but not too small, it’s all toned and easy on the eyes. Speaking of eyes, you got real vibrant blue eyes that I could look at for a weirdly long amount of time. And you’re a dork and I love it when you go off on your rants about comic books and how passionate you get about it, like, it’s infectious. And your happiness, your positivity, that’s infectious too. I’m happy being around you.” Ted smiles, reaching over the table to grab Cody’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “And you’re nice. You’re incredibly sweet and trusting of people. You’re a purely good person and… that’s rare to find.”

On August 11th, 2008, let the record show that Cody Rhodes has had his breath taken away by one Ted DiBiase Jr. He’s such a sweet, real guy! How could anybody hate such a great man who’s also a great gift to society? And will forever be the light of Cody’s life as long as they’re on this beautiful planet known as earth? Is it obvious that Cody’s eyes have basically turned into hearts for Ted? Can Ted notice how fast his heart is beating and how Cody seems to be floating on a cloud?

Cody and him can’t stay here much longer. Cody needs him now.

 

“You wanna head back to the hotel? Just… I don’t know, cuddle? Lay down, talk?” Cody asks hopefully, licking his lips.

“Hey, I’m game for whatever you wanna do.” Ted smiles, looking down to Cody’s lips before he leans over to seal their lips together.

They don’t need to do anything explicit tonight, as there’s all the time in the world for that. Though Cody might wanna suck Ted’s brain out through his cock and then worship his gorgeous body with his lips, he needs to be realistic. With Ted’s inexperience, they need to wait to do this but that doesn’t mean they still can’t have fun! Sometimes, Cody prefers cuddling over the sex.

They say the third date is when sex often happens but that doesn’t mean the same is true for them. The both of them have self control! Unlike some other people.

* * *

 

Cody moans loudly as Ted’s hand sneaks into his pants, his head tilting back as Ted presses hard kisses to his neck.

So far since coming back to the hotel room, they’ve been making out on the bed and grinding and now, Ted’s about to jerk him off so all in all… it’s a great way to end a date!

 

“W-We don’t have to… i-if you’re not comfortable-”

“I know that.” Ted breathes, his hand jerking Cody off quickly. “But I’m very comfortable. Plan to make you feel real good tonight, Codes.”

Cody can’t exactly tell you how this happened. It all happened so fast and the last thing Cody fully remembers is Ted crashing his lips on his before toppling with him onto the bed.

“Yeah?” Cody breathes, hands moving down between them in an attempt to undo Ted’s pants. “You gonna fuck me tonight, Teddy?”

“Want me to fuck you?” Ted moves from Cody’s neck, taking his hand out of Cody’s pants so he can undo his pants for the very willing younger man. “Because I will, and I’ll fuck you any way you want.”

Cody licks along his lips hungrily, eyes glazing over with greed as he watches Ted’s hands work. Soon, Ted’s fly is undone and his pants are pushed down along with his boxers to show off his thickness - the tip of his cock is even glistening at the top and he’s already hard, all ready to shove himself inside Cody. Cody’s been fucking around with a few guys since his breakup with Shane but he forgot just how much he’s wanted to fuck somebody. Holy shit, he wants Ted to fuck him into next _year._

 

He takes a deep breath in order to calm himself down, settling his heart rate. Cody grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his body so he was completely shirtless before he reaches over to grab the lube. “Get with the program then, Ted, fuck me good and fuck me hard. Don’t go easy on me.”

“Wasn’t planning to.” Ted smirks, kicking his pants off to the floor before he grabs Cody’s undone pants, pulling them down so Cody was lying naked in front of him. He moans at the beautiful sight of an undressed Cody in all his glory, not being able to resist putting his hands on his perfect abs. His fingers trail along the muscles before drifting to his hips, grabbing them and pulling Cody’s body to his.  “Shit, you are fucking _sexy._ I knew you were sexy but… now that I see you like this, I just really know. You’re an absolute gift.”

“Better take good care of this gift then.” Cody tells him, handing Ted the lube before fully spreading his legs and wrapping them around his waist to keep him close. “And treat your gift well.”

“Hey, I might be planning to fuck you like some savage animal but I’m gonna treat you like the sweet gentleman that you are.” Ted winks, leaning down to softly press their lips together as he proceeds to lube up his cock. “You’re in good hands, Cody. Trust me.” He whispers in between kisses.

Cody probably should let Ted finger him but also… he needs Ted in him since yesterday so he’s not afraid to take some risks. He likes the bit of pain as well, not that he’s into sadism as expressed earlier, but the pain reminds him that this is all real. That this great thing is actually happening to him and it’s not some amazing dream that’ll leave his mind as soon as he wakes up.

Cody breathes out relief through his nose as they share in this soft kiss, a hand going up to grab onto the back of Ted’s head and the other holding onto his shoulder. Ted tastes amazing, like rich dark chocolate and you shouldn’t have too much of it but in Ted’s case, Cody wants to drink in his intoxicating taste the whole night. He moans into Ted’s mouth, sliding his tongue in for more of that stimulating, chocolate goodness. And Ted moans as well, pushes his tongue back against Cody’s and really presses in more with his mouth. His hard, thick cock presses against Cody’s hole and he has an arm wrapped around Cody’s body with his nails pressing deep into the skin, as if to keep him as close by as he can - something Cody wants as well.

 

A few minutes of deep kissing and Ted pulls away, not before pressing one last kiss to those plush, pink lips of Cody’s. He stares into Cody’s eyes, rolling his lips back to savor his taste before his mouth parts open. “You sure you don’t need to be opened up or anything? I can take time to-”

“Give it to me.” Cody nods, staring into Ted’s eyes for a brief moment before glancing down to his lips. “I want you so bad. Want you… want you inside me so bad.”

“Well if it starts to hurt, you let me know and I’ll stop. I just want you to feel good… it’s my first time so…” Ted chuckles a little, nervousness on the edge.

“Just go with the flow.” Cody tells him. “Do what feels right and don’t think about it. Just do it. And if you ever wanna stop, you let me know…” Cody trails off and he fully lies down on the bed, his hand moving to caress Ted’s cheek.

There it was, his gentleman side. Ted seemed so confident about this at first and maybe he still is but there’s still some trepidation evident on his face - but that seems typical of first timers and Cody was the same way. But Cody’s not expecting mind blowing sex, or even great sex… all he really wants is to be close to Ted as possible. Feel their bodies together, connecting as one in this incredibly sacred act that joins two people with heavy feelings for another, whether it’s purely physical or physical and emotional. Sex is the most cherished, divine way a loved one can express to another how they feel, in Cody’s eyes at least.

 

“If you don’t wanna do this, we can-”

“Oh, I want too. Trust me, I wanna fuck you stupid.” Ted chuckles, no traces of nerves this time. “I just wanna make our first time good, that’s all. So I hope it’ll be as good for you as it is for me.”

“I promise I’ll like it.” Cody tells him, smiling before bringing his hand down from Ted’s face so both his hands can hold his shoulders. “Now if you’re absolute sure-”

“And I am.”

“... then fuck me.” Cody raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. “Give me what I want.”

Ted mirrors Cody’s expression, a challenging look in his eye before he looks down between them to push himself in. His lips purse out before his mouth parts open, a heavy groan falling from Ted’s mouth as he pushes into Cody all the way to the brim and Cody’s nails dig harshly into Ted’s shoulders as the familiar pain of being filled takes over his senses.

Not that it’s a bad pain, mind you, or even a bad feeling - because being filled is actually the best feeling in the world if you ask Cody.

Cody’s eyes screw tight as he takes it all in, getting his breathing pattern back on track and thankfully, Ted doesn’t move quite yet. He’s clearly waiting for Cody’s approval to keep going which Cody appreciates because as experienced as he is with guys now, nothing can prepare you for the first time he sheathes himself inside you. That’s always going to hurt like a bitch.

 

After a few minutes, however, the pain subsides into something dull and uninteresting, and Cody can easily push it to the back of his mind. His eyes open again and he stares up at Teddy, giving him a nod.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me like you mean it, Teddy.” Cody tells him, bracing himself for the possible onslaught of quick, hard thrusts - and these are thrusts he’ll happily welcome.

“I like it when you get feisty.” Ted blows him a kiss before he starts to fuck into Cody with quick, hard thrusts (just like Cody expected), moaning with every other one as Cody’s tight walls grip onto his cock and make him feel a pleasure unlike anything else. Who knew an ass could be so damn tight?

Cody bites down hard on his lips before his teeth grit together in an effort to lessen the volume of the loud moan threatening to tear from his throat but it doesn’t do much to muffle it and when Cody realizes that, he just lets the moan loose. Cody’s moans are so pretty, prettier than anything else Ted has ever heard before and it motivates him to go deeper with his thrusts and try to find that bundle of nerves inside Cody that’s said to make him go crazy, burst with great feelings and pure pleasure.

 

Some time later, Ted finds it and just barely thrusts over it, keeping an eye on Cody before doing more. And every time Ted brushes over that spot, Cody’s eyes blow open and he whines loud, nails dragging along Ted’s skin every time it happens. The heels of his feet even dig harder into Ted’s ass, as if it’s his own way of telling Ted to stop being a fucking dick and just make him see the stars already.

“Please, _please,_ fuck me right there, you’re so close-”

“Fuck you where baby? C’mon, you gotta tell me.” Ted says, grinning and being acutely aware of how much of an ass he’s being.

 _“Ted,_ I’m going to fucking push you onto your back and fuck myself on you if you don’t give me what I need, _fucking fuck me right there.”_  Cody’s words are menacing and quite frankly, Ted’s surprised at how the innocent Cody can be so domineering but it’s a strange turn on and it totally pushes him to do what Cody says. He won’t fuck around with that.

So he shifts his thrusts and stops playing around. Ted gives Cody what he wants and begins to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust and it tears cries of ecstasy from Cody, his head throwing back as his body is overcome with euphoric sensations. It feels great, fucking amazing for the both of them and Cody didn’t think sex with Ted would be so good considering his inexperience but it is and he already wants more, so much more. And Ted wonders why it took him so long to fuck another guy but then again, he doubts all guys will be as special and as much of a minx as Cody is.

 

“Want me to come in you? I’m getting so close, Cody, god, you feel fucking good.” Ted groans, sweat dripping down his pecs as his orgasm approaches.

“Fuck yes, finish inside me, I wanna feel you so bad, Ted.” Cody whines. “Kiss me, c’mere, I need to kiss you, _please._ ”

And Ted can’t deny Cody such a simple, sweet request. He leans down to press their lips together, shaky moans of increasing volume from the both of them into the other’s mouths as they both reach their climax around the same time, warm drops of come splattering over Cody’s chest and shooting against Cody’s inner walls, painting them white.

 

As they both try to recover from mind blowing orgasms, breathing in slowly as they come back down to earth from such an out of wordly afterglow, they hold onto each other. Arms wrapped around each other, Ted’s face pressing into Cody’s neck, and Cody’s tired legs falling by Ted’s side and fingertips slowly running up and down the back of the Southern man.

In a moment like this, Cody can’t envision himself with anybody else.


	15. Let This Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was time for Randy to stop being stubborn. Perhaps there is… some semblance of a chance Ted can be good for Cody after all. Randy doesn’t have to like him but he does at least have to get along with him, for Cody’s sake.

**September 1st, 2008**

 

“Okay but… I can’t believe you seriously called me and Ted worthless.” Cody chuckles, a proud smile on his face. “Randy, I didn’t expect to hear that from you.”

“I mean, it was written into the script.” Randy reasons. “A script I had a bit of a say in but still. Though I did get inspiration from a certain somebody.” He grins, looking Cody up and down.

Yeah, it feels fucking amazing to be back. The few months he had off was nice but it just isn’t as fun as it is to be backstage goofing off with all of his friends, especially Cody. Truth be told, Randy missed how sassy Cody could get with him, along with missing that unique friendship that the two of them didn’t seem to have with anybody else but that’s neither here nor there. The point is, he’s back and he’s not going anywhere… unless he gets injured again. Or suspended. And either of those things are likely, to be fair, especially because Randy isn’t doing anything to stop it.

Although now he has a bit of a reason to control himself.

 

“Oh? Who is it?” Cody asks, his proud smile turning into a devious grin.

“You know who it is…”

Randy is _not_  stroking Cody’s ego. Huh, this must be how his friends feel!

“Nuh uh.” Cody shakes his head, hands clasped behind his back rather innocently.

Randy rolls his eyes and shakes his head as well, sighing loudly. “Fine, it was you. You’re the inspiration.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Cody laughs.

“Then why the fuck did you have me tell you?” Randy asks, trying to appear pissed but the very, _very_  small hint of a smile he shows blows his cover.

It’s hard to stay mad at somebody as dorky and positive as Cody.

“What are you gonna do? Slap me again? If you do, do it easier this time because that actually kinda hurt. I’m still feeling it.” Cody frowns a tad, rubbing at his cheek.

“Ah shit, Codes, sorry.” Randy hisses, bringing up his hand to rest on Cody’s other cheek so he could inspect his face. Cody brings his other hand down, watching as Randy’s eyes roam over his features.

Inspecting Cody’s face, he sees that the cheek he slapped is redder than the other but that’s not what he’s focusing on. His eyes kind of focus on everything that makes up Cody’s admittedly handsome face, from his chiseled, yet youthful features to those stunning baby blue eyes that’s a window into his absolutely pure soul. Randy doesn’t think that there’s a mean bone in Cody’s body.

However, he doesn’t have time to appreciate these features for long because Cody is turned away from him by… fucking christ, does that redneck hick have to be here too? Randy thought he left to the locker room for good!

 

“Hey Codes, you okay? Slap seemed a bit hard.” Ted chuckles softly, hands framing Cody’s face as his thumbs caress the skin. Absolutely sickening.

“Uh, y-yeah, it’s nothing.” Cody smiles back, reaching his hands up to grab Ted’s wrist and leaning in to peck the man on the lips while Randy stares on at the monstrosity withholding the disgust he feels.

_What the fuck._

“Well, I’m still gonna get you a rag. Probably should’ve done that while I was back there, actually, but I don’t think too much.” Ted huffs another chuckle through his nose before kissing Cody’s pained cheek, looking to Randy and giving him a polite “hey” before he leaves to get that rag.

Just a hey? What an asshole! Randy didn’t say hey to Ted but he has a good reason to, because Ted is… he’s… well, look at him! Randy keeps a warning stare at Ted as he leaves, even though Ted can’t see it. Though there’s one person that does catch notice of the look Randy gives him.

 

“Randy, will you stop?” Cody sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stop what?”

“Your irrational hatred of Ted.” Cody tells him, raising his eyebrows. “He’s a great guy, give him a chance. You have a habit of judging books by the cover.”

“It’s the book’s fault for not even considering to make a good first impression. It goes both ways.” Randy raises a knowing eyebrow at Cody before looking off in Ted’s direction.

“Well, you’re gonna have to learn to deal with him because me and him are kind of…” Cody purses his lips, ambling back and forth on the balls of his feet, “... dating.”

Oh, really? Randy would never have guessed, he just thought Cody kissed Ted on the lips because that’s what friends do all the time. Hell, just last week, Randy and Dave had a huge makeout session to show their appreciation for each other! Come on, Randy’s not that socially unaware, and he can tell if two people are dating. He considers himself pretty good at following his gut.

But now that Cody’s confirmed it himself, Randy feels like he really does have to deal with Ted now - because learning he has to work with Ted didn’t completely ram the fact into his head yet.

 

“Dating, huh?” Randy asks.

“Well, we’re getting there. We’ve been on a few dates and we… slept together a few times but we haven’t used the labels yet.”

They slept together! Yuck, thinking about Ted’s naked body over Cody’s is not something Randy wants to think about at work. Randy was so excited to come back to see his friends and already he hates being here. Must be a new record. As far as Cody knows, however, Randy is turning over a new leaf and will begrudgingly accept Ted into his life.

“But he makes you happy? Right?” Randy asks, straightening his posture and gently biting down on his tongue.

“Oh yeah, a lot!” Cody smiles brightly. “He’s… I don’t know, I’m just really into him. Anytime I see him, my heart races and I just wanna be around him all the time and kiss him and hold his hand and everything else.” He blushes slightly, looking off in Ted’s direction and sighing almost dreamily before he looks to Randy again.

Look at him. He’s absolutely smitten. If it wasn’t for Ted, Randy would admit to finding it pretty damn adorable… hell, it’s still adorable. Randy kinda wishes he could be as happy as Cody is right now but that requires being in a relationship with somebody other than himself. Randy doesn’t need anybody, he has him! The most important person in the world!

 

“Hey, you mind if I go find Ted?” Cody asks, gnawing at his bottom lip. “We can totally catch up some more after the show though, there’s _alot_  that’s been happening. Have I told you yet about the like, weird moans from Stephanie’s office?”

“Moaning? Her office?” Randy quirks his lips to one side, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s… that’s uh, that’s fucking _weird,_ bro. Didn’t know she could be so loud.”

Cody’s eyes shoot wide open at that as he does a double take, grinning wildly. “What was that? Didn’t know she _could_ be so loud?”

Shoot. Randy’s said too much, a usual problem but this time that problem can have consequences. Like, consequences he actually cares about.

“Hmm? I didn’t say anything. Oh shit, is that Dave over there?”

“Randy-”

“Yo, we’ll catch up later, okay? Okay man, see ya!” Randy pats Cody’s shoulder before walking past him, Cody rolling his eyes with a fond smile right as he’s out of Randy’s vicinity.

 

“Dave, is that your big ass I see?” Randy calls out as he sees his best friend.

“I don’t got a big ass but my dick is a different story.” Dave says, grinning as he sees Randy. “Hey man, didn’t get a chance to see ya after our segment earlier, how’ve you been? What you’ve been up to?”

Randy doesn’t answer his question and instead, beckons Dave over with a finger. Dave tips his head to the side and crosses his arms over his chest as he fully walks over to the injured man. Randy clears his throat and wraps an arm around Dave’s shoulders, looking back and forth through the hall before leaning his head forward.

“So… you been keeping an eye on my boy?”

“... Cody?”

Randy raises his eyebrows, looking over to Dave. “Have you?”

“... apart from giving him advice about dating Ted, not really.”

Randy groans loudly and throws his head back, looking up at the ceiling with a heated look of irritation.

For fucks sake, Dave did the opposite of watching Cody! He pushed Cody into the arms of the man Randy hates most! Perhaps this is all of Randy’s bad deeds catching up to him… he’s now paying the price for being a gigantic ass all those years. It was gonna happen eventually but Randy never thought this was the price he had to pay. Had he have known the consequences, Randy would’ve cleaned up his act much sooner.

 

“You constipated? What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Dave asks, eyeing Randy up and down curiously.

“Cody isn’t supposed to be with Ted, moron.” Randy says in an almost threatening tone, looking back down at Dave. “Ted is _poison.”_

“Cody seems pretty into him.” Dave shrugs. “I was just trying to make the kid happy. And isn’t that what you want?”

Randy purses his lips, poking his tongue around in his cheek as he awkwardly surveys the situation. “It is, but-”

“But it’s fine then.” Dave gives Randy a hard smile, patting his shoulder rather roughly. “Got what you wanted, right?”

Yeah, Cody’s happy… that’s always a good thing. Randy wants his friends to be happy. But like, he has standards. If Dave’s way of being happy was to jump off a bridge, would Randy support it? Absolutely not! That’s an incredibly bad decision, just like it’s a bad decision to date Ted!

 

“... yes.” Randy mumbles, failing in finding the energy to continue arguing with his friend about Cody’s love life.

“Atta’ boy!” Dave chuckles and then wraps his arm around Randy again, leading him down the hall. “Alright, now let’s talk about bar plans for tonight, you know how long it’s been since I watched your drunk ass do something stupid?”

“Something or someone?”

The two big, muscular men throw their heads back, guffawing at Randy’s incredibly clever joke (by his standards), as they make their way to the locker rooms to discuss a plethora of ways to entertain themselves for the night. However, the only thing that could possibly entertain Randy right now and keep him satisfied for a good day or two would be punching Ted right in the face.

Though it was just a promo, Randy meant it when he said Ted was worthless.

* * *

**September 8th, 2008**

 

“What do you think they wanna talk about?” Ted asks, pursing his lips as he looks over to Cody.

“Wish I knew.” Cody clasps his hands in his lap, looking around the backstage office. “There could be a lot of things they wanna talk about… though I question why they wanna talk about it like, right before RAW starts.”

“You think it has something to do with Randy confronting us last week?”

“Yeah, they’re gonna have you and Randy fight to the death in front of everybody. Live.”

“Don’t joke about that, that could _actually_  happen.”

“I’m kidding, babe, geez.” Cody rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “Besides, the less Randy has to work with people, the better.”

It does raise serious questions though. Having that segment with Randy last week was nice and it felt just like old times with him but Cody has to wonder if that’s going somewhere. Or perhaps it was just a one off segment to increase his and Ted’s credibility by impressing a main eventer. Cody doesn’t fucking know what goes on in the mind of a WWE executive and just because he fucked one, doesn’t mean he suddenly inherited their insight.

Though that’s what seem to have happened to Hunter.

 

“Well he doesn’t have to work with me long, considering I’m gonna be out for a few months… maybe that’s what they’re gonna talk about.”

“What?!” Cody exclaims, snapping his head to look at Ted. “You’re leaving? What happened?”

“It seriously happened out of nowhere.” Ted holds up his hands, defending himself. “You know how they’re casting for The Marine 2? They had somebody picked out but I guess they bailed last second and because I’m new and they’re high on me,” Ted smiles brightly and points to his face, “Yours truly is taking over as the main actor. Cool, huh?”

“Yeah… but it’d also be cool to see you.” Cody frowns a little.

This room has a bad vibe now. Cody had such high hopes before but now he just wants to curl up into a ball and think about the small window of time he and Ted will share together before he has to leave… like The Marine 2 will even do well anyways, it’ll probably just go straight to DVD so what’s the point? Ugh, he hates his thoughts right now. Why is he being so unsupportive of his… what even are he and Ted? They’re not boyfriends but they’re not exactly fuckbuddies either. It’s like they’re in this weird limbo phase.

And Ted’s sudden departure doesn’t help the limbo they’re in at all.

“It’s only gonna be a few months.” Ted shrugs. “And then… I’ll be all yours again.” He reaches his hand over to grab Cody’s, squeezing it reassuringly. “You know that, right? And I’ll still visit you and all that. Wouldn’t just abandon you, c’mon, I play an asshole on TV but I’m not really an asshole.”

Cody sighs softly and looks up at Ted, shrugging as well. “Guess you’re right. It’s still gonna suck but… it’s just temporary. Nothing you and I can’t handle.”

It won’t be like it was with Shane, when Cody would forever be uncertain about when Shane would come see him. With Ted, it’s just a few months. Cody can handle being by himself occasionally for a few months… and he’s among friends, like Randy! It’s gonna be completely okay!

Ted leans in to peck Cody on the cheek but just as he does so, Vince decides right then and there to enter the office and break up the lovefest. Ted pulls away quickly, blushing profusely, and the two young men sit up straight in their chairs in an attempt to appear professional.

 

“Okay you two, I’m late so I’m just gonna make this short and sweet.” Vince clears his throat as he makes it around to his desk, leaning forward with his hands splayed out over the top. He narrows his eyes, looking back and forth between the tag team champions… and he does this a few times before he finally spills the details.

“Both of you are going to be teaming up with Randy Orton sometime in the next few months. The three of you are going to be put in a group called Legacy, based on the wrestling families you all have come from. Now go on, get ready for tonight.”

Cody bites on the inside of his cheek, pressing his nails into his thighs. So he’s going to be teaming up with Ted and Randy, which is nice. He can’t think of two better people to work with! Even if it possibly means diffusing the possible arguments those two will have (and he doesn’t even wanna think about how angry Randy probably was when he received the news, if he’s already received it), there’s always gonna be excitement! But what isn’t nice, is the fact that he’s getting a push based on his family… legacy. Last thing Cody needs is to be compared to his father or Dustin when he’s his own man.

“Aw shoot, thanks a lot, Vince!” Ted smiles like a happy dog, standing up from his seat to shake Vince’s hand.

Cody wishes he wasn’t the only person irritated about this but he has to keep it to himself lest he wants to draw the ire of Vince McMahon. That is _not_  an ire he wants to be on the receiving end of. He feels the exact same way he did when Vince called him up to the main roster about a year ago… some things never change, huh?

“Yeah, I couldn’t be more thankful for this opportunity.” Cody smiles politely, shaking Vince’s hand as well.

“Hey, I’m leaving in two months to film the sequel to The Marine, how’s this all gonna pan out?” Ted asks.

“We’ll plant the seeds for now but when you come back, that’s when we’ll actually put it into motion.” Vince nods before waving his hands. “Now go on, already, get!”

“Y-Yes sir.” The both of them stammer out before scurrying out of the office and to their locker rooms to get ready for the night ahead.

Great, Ted’s leaving and Cody’s finally getting more of a push… for the very opposite reason he wants one. He can already feel everybody looking for a reason to dislike him now, using the excuse that Cody’s only getting ahead because of who his daddy is… the same reason he used to hate Randy Orton. In a way, it could be karma but also, like, Randy totally doesn’t have a problem using nepotism to get what he wants. Which is fine. Well, it’s not really fine but what’s he gonna make Randy do? Nothing, because Randy does what he wants and Cody respects that part of his personality.

Just like Cody wants to do what he wants, which is being a success on his own.

 

“Well, Codes,” Ted links their hands together, kissing Cody on the cheek, “I say we celebrate after RAW tonight, what do you say?”

Cody throws their hands up in the air together, putting on his best happy face. “I say we rock out with our cocks out!”

“Cody, what the fuck.”

“Oh, so I’m the one who’s too vulgar now?”

“Save the vulgar talk for the bedroom. Where our cocks will actually be out.”

“See, you’re the one being vulgar now.”

Even if Cody doesn’t exactly like the way he’s getting this push… it does mean being able to work with Ted a lot more. Sure, their relationship for now is uncertain but Cody still wants to be around him as much as he can and this group is perfect.

Legacy might not be what Cody wants for his career but in terms of friendships and relationships? It could be the best thing ever for him.

* * *

**September 22nd, 2008**

 

Randy leans outside the door, where Shane would be coming out of any minute once his segment is done filming. He looks off down the hall, watching CM Punk rambling on about… something, he’s too far away to know for sure but it must be stupid because Cody and Ted are giving each other mirroring looks of confusion. Soon, Ted cuts Punk off and Cody steps back, letting the two fight it out. But he peers from Punk’s side and over at Randy, smiling at him and Randy, of course, smiles back. Hard not to smile when somebody like Cody is doing that to you - it’s infectious! Cody points to Punk from behind his back, rolling his eyes and making a yapping motion with his other hand before he gets back in the middle to watch this… argument of sorts play out.

Randy likes when Cody is happy. And as Dave pointed out a few weeks ago, it means he should be fine with Ted but he isn’t. Which is exactly why he needs to talk to Shane - he needs Shane’s opinion on Ted. If Randy used his deducing skills correctly, then Cody slept with Shane right when he was in the midst of trying to get with Ted… which sounds totally unlike him so something must’ve happened for Cody to do that. Once he gets Shane’s outlook, Randy will then deduce a new opinion on Ted. Or keep the one he has now, one he’s quite fine with, but he wants to keep an open mind for Cody’s sake.

 

Randy’s so into watching the commotion from where he is that he doesn’t notice Shane patting his shoulder and he squirms against the wall at the surprise before shaking his head. “Jesus, dude, caught me off guard.”

“Caught me off guard standing there.” Shane admits, backing up against the door to keep it open. “You need to see me?”

“Yeah, let’s go in there, away from everyone else.” Randy says as he follows Shane into the now empty room, waiting for the last cameraman to clean out before the door closes completely.

“So what’s on your mind? Need to talk about Legacy, go more into it…?”

“No, I need to ask you about Ted.”

Shane nods, going over to the table and leaning against it. “Okay, you wanna date him, that’s cool. I didn’t think he’d be your type but-

“Oh my god, stop talking.” Randy audibly gags, waving his hands around wildly to show his distaste. “God fucking no. _Fuck_  no. I’d rather eat the rotten asshole of a roadkill skunk and down it with beer than even think about putting my lips on… on _him.”_

Shane smiles hugely, laughing inwardly. “I know, I’m just messing with you.”

Oh. Haha. Duh! Of course he is! That’s still an asshole thing to do because now the image of dating Ted is in Randy’s head. Hey, Randy wants to keep an open mind but he can still greatly be grossed out by the thought of being with Ted like that.

 

“... I knew that.” Randy nods, straightening his posture as he tries to appear laid back and cool. “I was going along with it.”

“Right… so you wanted to talk about Ted? What exactly about him?”

“What do you think about him?” Randy asks. “You like him?”

Shane narrows his eyes, licking along his lips. “You ask this like you have a reason that I shouldn’t like him.”

“What? No. I like Ted, he’s cool.”

“You said you’d rather eat the rotten asshole of a roadkill skunk then kiss him. I’ll tell you what I think about him if you tell me why you’re asking for my opinion.”

Damn, Shane’s good at this. No wonder why he’s such a good businessman… if Randy wasn’t so on Hunter’s side and fucking around with Stephanie, he’d totally agree that Shane should run the company. Nobody can get Randy to compromise as quickly as Shane can. Besides Cody. Sometimes. Only because Cody bats his eyelashes and pouts and it kind of tugs at Randy’s heartstrings when Cody looks upset because he looks like a sad kid and sad kids aren’t fun at all. That’s why.

 

Randy huffs and shakes his head in slight annoyance that he’s giving in to Shane’s tactics. “Fine. So. I don’t like him.”

“I figured.”

“But Cody does and he’s annoyed that I don’t so… I want to possibly try to maybe consider the possibility of _thinking_  about maybe giving Ted another chance.”

“That’s really big of you to realize, Randy. Nice job.”

 **“MAYBE.”** Randy reminds him with a pointed look. “There’s still a chance I won’t like him after all this. A big chance. A 99.9 percent chance. But as I was saying… you’re a good judge of character so I wanna hear what you think.”

“Now that makes more sense.” Shane nods, hopping atop the table and leaning back on his arms. “What do I think about Ted…”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you!”

“Shush.” Shane holds up a finger and Randy strangely complies, backing up. “Well… he’s definitely interesting. A bit weird. But he has good intentions, I think. He and Cody had kind of a rough patch but they worked it out-”

“Rough patch?” Randy quickly walks up to Shane, getting uncomfortably close and narrowing his eyes. “Explain this rough patch.”

“Oh my _god.”_ Shane holds up his hands as he slides off the table. “Way too close right now. And it doesn’t matter because that’s over with and he and Cody seem incredibly happy now. That’s what you want.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Randy, no.” Shane shakes his head. “This has to stop. Why do you hate Ted so much anyways?”

When Shane talks to him like that, Randy feels like he’s done something wrong. And he doesn’t think he has at all but he at least wants to explain himself to get Shane off his back. Shane brings up a good point though that Randy has surprisingly (or not surprisingly, depending on who you ask) never thought about… why  _does_  he hate Ted so much?

But of course he figures out why the moment he thinks of it.

 

Randy sighs, looking off to the side as he remembers. “It all started, back with Ted’s first day on the main roster…”

* * *

**Back To: May 26th, 2008**

 

“Hey, Randy Orton?” Ted asks from his open locker room door. “I know you don’t like people intruding on your business but I’m Ted DiBiase Jr, son of the Million Dollar Man? I thought I’d stop by and say hey and that I’m new here. Kind of. New to the main roster but I was down in FCW for a bit so I’m not really new. Well I still am, haven’t been wrestling for long but-”

“Ted, first thing you need to learn about being on the main roster is to make sure you don’t sound like an idiot.” Randy walks over to the man and smiles good naturedly, patting his shoulder. “But it’s okay, that’ll just be a warmup. You know better now!”

Usually Randy treats the newest hires with a bit of disdain, but he hasn’t done that since Cody joined the ranks. He’s not gonna go out of his way to give them a fruit basket or anything but he’s learned to be civil. As long as they don’t do anything to get on Randy’s bad side, Randy doesn’t give a shit.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Ted chuckles. “Just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“We all were in your shoes at one point, Teddy. It’s normal. So what you doing tonight, what are they having you do?”

“Oh, yeah! So uh, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes are having a match tonight and then my dad is supposed to introduce me and I come out and call the two out. You’ve worked with them before, what are they like?”

“Holly is a fucking douche, ignore him.” Randy waves a hand off, dismissing Holly completely. “Cody though,” Randy smiles fondly, “He’s awesome to work with, and be with. He’s real nice but he can fire back if he has too and he’s new but he’s already kind of a natural at all of this. He’s going places so yeah, I think you’ll like him.”

Ted nods, looking Randy up and down with a bit of a smirk. “Do you uh, like him a lot?”

“Oh yeah.” Randy nods. “Tons, he’s… he’s pretty great. Me and him are pretty close too, I make sure people don’t fuck with him.”

Cody and Ted… yeah, that might work! He’d be the perfect guy for Cody after a breakup! Sure, Ted’s weird but Cody’s weird as well! They can complement each other!

“So how close… are you two?”

“Like I said, pretty close.”

“Yeah, but how close is close? Are you guys friends, or best friends, or…” Ted trails off there, raising his eyebrows as he leaves the last option up to interpretation.

And Randy interprets it to mean boyfriends because that’s the next logical train of thought.  After making that connection, Randy wonders just who the hell Ted thinks he is to ask something like that in the first place. Randy doesn’t give a flying shit who Ted’s father is, he’s still not that fucking important and definitely not important enough to wonder about Randy’s love life and make his own conclusions.

 

“We’re none of your business.” Randy says, suddenly turning cold.

He hopes Ted never runs into Cody. in these backstage halls. Randy hopes Cody treats Ted the exact same way he treated Randy when he was brought onto the main roster - with disdain and absolute reverence.

“... okay.” Ted nods, backing up. “My bad. So uh, is he single then?”

“You should go get ready for your match. _Teddy.”_

“Yes, absolutely.” Ted nods again, waving his hand and hightailing it out of there. “Nice to meet you, Randy!”

Nice to meet you too… _not._

* * *

**Returning To: September 22nd, 2008**

 

“... and that’s why I don’t like Ted.” Randy says, looking back down to Shane after he recounts his story.

“I see.” Shane nods. “Um… wow.”

“I know, right? Like wow, what an asshole!”

“You mean, wow at how much of an asshole _you_  were?”

“What the fuck, Shane?” Randy scoffs, completely offended. “I thought you were on my side!”

“When did I ever indicate I was on your side?”

_Good point._

“Ted sounded completely nice, actually. And you were the one who drew a conclusion that Ted was invading your personal life, not Ted.” Shane continues.

“What else is there after best friends? There’s friends, best friends, and then boyfriends. Simple, I was making a logical conclusion based on context.”

“Still, he probably wasn’t trying to pry. And yours and Cody’s friendship is kind of… weird to anybody looking in from outside.”

“Me and Cody don’t even do anything weird!” Randy groans, running his hand down his face. “Everybody else is blowing this up into some big thing between us but I treat him just like my other friends. I’m just… a bit more protective.”

“He’s also unlike your other friends.” Shane points out. “Maybe you and him don’t do anything weird together or remotely anything considered romantic but it’s the circumstances and how you two are as people that may make somebody think there’s something more.”

“I… I don’t know what the fuck any of that means.” Randy crosses his arms and slumps against the wall, defeated.

He’s learned absolutely nothing from this discussion with Shane. Randy just wasted precious minutes of his life recounting his terrible meeting with Ted just to hear Shane tell him that Ted was real cool and that everybody has a point about calling the friendship he has with Cody, questionable. Randy should’ve never came back early.

 

Before Shane can explain, his phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket. “I’ll tell you another time, I gotta take this call from my sister, I don’t know but according to others she’s just been moaning in pain constantly and I’m starting to get concerned.”

Randy doesn’t think it’s pain, rather a different word that starts with “P” but...

“Look, just… give Ted a chance. I don’t care what happened but if you want Cody to be happy, just make an attempt. Like, 50 percent of an attempt.” Shane tells him.

“... I’ll give 20 percent.”

“50 percent.”

“... 30 percent.”

“50 percent... oh my god, I’m not even asking for 100 percent, this isn't supposed to be a negotiation!” Shane groans and throws his other hand up in annoyance before storming out of the room and hurriedly taking his call.

“But 30…” Randy rolls his eyes and collapses onto the couch, lying down on it and looking ahead at the empty wall.

Perhaps it was time to stop being stubborn. Perhaps there is… some semblance of a chance Ted can be good for Cody after all. Randy doesn’t have to like him but he does at least have to get along with him, for Cody’s sake. And Cody can handle himself if something goes wrong.

 

Randy raises his eyebrows when his phone buzzes, taking it out of his pocket and opening his inbox for the new text message from Cody.

 

 **[9:41 PM] [Codes]**  Let me tell you what just happened with Ted and Punk.

 **[9:41 PM] [Codes]**  So Punk thought i stiffed him in the ring, right? Some bullshit like that.

 **[9:41 PM] [Codes]**  Anyways, he yelled at me and then Ted went off on him for me and completely called him out.

 **[9:42 PM] [Codes]**  Like a knight in shining armor <3

 **[9:42 PM] [Codes]**  I know you don’t like him but I’d say that’s pretty damn sweet.

 

Randy reads through the messages with a hint of a smile on his face, the smile faltering as he really thinks about the way he feels for Ted.

Cody can handle himself, absolutely, but it looks like Ted can handle things for him as well - maybe as good as Randy can.

_Maybe._


	16. Games With Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare that Randy is right in his judgments of people but with Ted, this is one of those rare times. With other people, it’d be simple to just tell them to stay away but with Cody, he can’t. Cody’s too sensitive, too naive to see Ted the way Randy does and he won’t listen to reason. All Randy can do is just be by Cody’s side and support him whenever Ted finally decides to fuck it all up.

**September 29th, 2008**

 

Okay. Randy can do this. He can be friends with Ted for Cody’s sake… how hard can it be? And maybe he doesn’t have to be friends with him either but just good acquaintances, coming together for the greater good. Randy doesn’t even have to hang out with him, he just needs to tolerate his presence backstage! Er, well, he actually might need to hang out with him if he wants to continue being around Cody… making friends is so hard! There’s a reason why Randy likes being by himself - it’s a hell of a lot easier. Making friends requires effort, planning, and for Randy to turn on a switch in himself that makes him more appealing to people. Even with that switch turned on, it’s hit or miss.

After Randy throws on his clothes (nothing fancy, just a random Ed Hardy shirt and some jeans), he traverses the halls in an effort to find Cody and Ted so he can… so he can ask them out. It’s not hard, just ask the both of them out for drinks and never do it again! At least you can say you made an effort! He tried his hardest and that’s what counts! He makes his way through the halls and yes, he finds Cody and Ted but they’re holding hands and giggling about something and Randy wants to throw up because it’s the most revolting thing he’s ever seen.

Randy prays to never see a couple again. He was indifferent before but now? Now he’s completely against it. He gave this a good try but it’s time to go back to his hotel room for the night and wash his eyes out. Randy turns around on his feet but he hears Cody’s voice growing louder behind him along with footsteps and he realizes he’s been spotted - mission failed.

 

“Ohhhhh, Randal!” Cody sings, swinging his arms with Ted. “Just where oh where do you think you’re going?”

To die the same way he’s lived - alone, surrounded by money. More importantly, away from Ted… you should see the look on this fucker’s face. Smiling all big like some dumb puppy. Except puppies are actually cute, even Randy can agree with that. Ted is the opposite.

This whole “liking Ted” thing becomes more impossible by the second.

“Uh… forgot something in my locker room.” Randy lies, turning around to face Cody and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “What’s up, guys?” He swallows and looks over to Ted, taking in a deep breath for what seems like an eternity before he finally releases the breath and nods in that man’s direction. “ ‘Sup Ted?”

He’s made first contact! Progress!

 

Cody’s eyes widen, clearly aware of the fact that Randy just acknowledged Ted’s presence. He looks from Randy to his man, squeezing Ted’s hand and bringing his other over to pat his shoulder.

“Oh! Uh, nothing much. Me and Cody were just gonna go out to the bar together, maybe get some food.”

“How about I tag along? You guys mind?” Randy asks, and the growing look of surprise on the faces of both of these young men mirror exactly how Randy feels on the inside. The question escaped his mouth a lot easier than he thought. Randy figured he’d have a few opportunities to suggest it but ignore every single one so he could prepare himself as the conversation goes but just like that, it was out there!

_Please say no, please say no, please say-_

“No, of course not!” Cody beams. “More the merrier!”

Cody is so fucking lucky that Randy likes him.

“It’s not gonna interfere with yalls plans or anything?” Randy clarifies, looking back and forth between the two.

“I’m quite curious to see how you are outside work.” Ted offers with a grin. “Should be fun.”

And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? It’s like Ted said it in a way that he can’t believe Randy can have fun outside of work, because he’s such an asshole and doesn’t like people. Well Ted’s the asshole! Yes, Randy deduced that from one statement. In fact, he has a PhD in Psychology so reading people comes super easy to him.

No he doesn’t. He’s never been to college in his life. Because he hates people. And because he hates any sort of school but mostly _because he hates people._

 

“Don’t think I can loosen up, Teddy?”

“Just never had a chance to actually hang out with ya.” Ted assures him. “The way Cody talks about you, you’re like super fun so… I’m just gonna take his word for it.”

“The way he talks about me?”

“Yeah, he mentioned the time you guys were drinking together on like, New Year’s Eve and how you were _dying_  to kiss him.” Ted smirks, looking back to Cody who had a devious little grin on his face.

Cody thinks he can get away with such unscrupulousness but he is _wrong_. Randy knows how he’s really like. Ted doesn’t, but Randy does. He knows that Cody is a deceitful little shit and tonight, Ted’s gonna find out just how deceitful Cody can be.

“Did Cody tell you it was _his,”_ Randy points to the offender, “idea first? Telling me about how it’s tradition to kiss under the mistletoe? If anything, he started it.”

Every now and then, Randy wonders what it would’ve been like if he and Cody actually kissed on that night. Would it be soft? Would it be hard? Or really weird with their tongues going everywhere, like they’re eating each other’s faces off? Probably not the last option because Randy is a fucking great kisser and he’ll ensure a bad kiss won’t happen.

Ted kind of furrows his eyebrows together in confusion and looks back to Cody. “He didn’t. Can’t believe you led me to believe Randy was wanting to steal you away from me, Codes.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter whose idea it was.” Cody mentions, bringing a hand down to grab Ted’s and moving to kiss his cheek. Then he looks to Randy, smiling at him. “Come on, let’s get to the bar already, we can talk there. Uh, do you still need to go back to your locker room? Said you forgot something.”

Yeah, Randy’s supposed to forget he doesn’t like Ted for the time being.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll just swing by afterwards.” Randy shrugs, beginning to walk with the couple down the hall. “Who’s designated driver?”

“You.” Cody smirks.

“I’m vetoing that.” Randy looks back at Cody, shaking his head which earns a laugh from Ted. What’s his face. Whatever.

“I’m with Randy, I wanna see what he’s like drunk.” Ted says. “Let’s just grab a cab. So Randy…”

The rest of the conversation deals with Ted asking Randy what kind of drinks he likes and how hard he goes when he goes out, while Cody watches the two in the background - though his eyes stay more on Randy, gauging his reaction closely.

If Randy doesn’t like Ted by the end of the night, he very well could be screwed. Not the sexy kind either.

* * *

  

“Ted, bro, listen…” Randy slurs as he wraps his arm around Ted’s shoulder, stumbling down the hotel hallway with him. “You’re my best friend.”

“Randy… ya know somethin’?” Ted licks his lips, pressing his hand on Randy’s chest and narrowing his eyes.

“What’s up?”

“You’re my best friend too.” He nods, patting Randy’s chest. “It’s like… bro… where have you been all my life?”

“Ted! TED!” Randy snaps his head to look at him. “That’s what I’m saying! God… me and you, we’re like… siamese twins.”

Ted’s eyes bug open and he nods slowly, pointing at Randy. “Yes. Absolutely. You’re smart. I have a smart best friend.”

“Thanks man, that means a lot. Not many people say I’m smart.” Randy frowns a little, right as he and Ted make it to the room.

“Nah, you’re HELLA smart. Smartest man I know.” Ted slurs, his hand awkwardly fumbling around near his pocket for… something. He furrows his eyebrows when he can’t find it, looking around wildly. “Wha… where’s my card? Oh my god, I’m trapped!” A worried expression on his face, he pulls himself from Randy to look into his eyes.

 **“WE’RE TRAPPED!”** Ted shouts.

“TRAPPED?”

“STUCK!”

“Oh my god.” Randy breathes, holding onto his chest and leaning against the wall. “What are we gonna do? We’re gonna die out here.”

“We gotta call 411.” Ted pats around his pockets furiously. “They’ll know what to do!”

“Isn’t it 911?” Randy scrunches his face up, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ted purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling in thought until he suddenly hears an angelic voice becoming louder and louder.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing out here? I was in the bathroom for two minutes and I come back, I catch you two eating glue and crayons.” Cody watches the two weirdly, pulling the keycards from his pocket.

Christ sake, he can never let Ted and Randy drink together again. He knew deciding to be sober would be a good choice… somebody has to keep these two idiots in line. Though he is happy that Ted and Randy are getting along so well, considering Randy’s previous hesitations towards Ted. Cody knew Randy would like Ted if he got to know him!

Cody still can't believe that Randy actually wanted to go out with them tonight. He actually went out of his way to go out with them and more specifically, talk to Ted. Cody isn't stupid, he knows Randy didn't do this out of the need to hang out with new people because the dude despises social interaction but he did it. And he seemed to have an incredibly fun night. But Randy… actually gave Ted a chance. He threw his feelings for him out the window just for Cody.

He does a lot of things for Cody.

 

“Ohh, hey, you have the keycards!” Ted laughs and claps his hands together before going over to Randy and grabbing his shoulders. “Randy we’re not trapped after all!”

“WE’RE ALIVE!” Randy exclaims with a bright smile as he wraps his arms around Ted in a hug. “Ted… if I had to be trapped with anyone, I’d want it to be with you.”

“Oh god, dude, me too.” Ted hugs Randy back, rather tightly.

Cody blinks a few times as he watches the two men hug each other, widening his eyes and sighing inwardly as he goes over to the door. The less questions he asks, the better.

He sticks the keycard in and pushes the door open, standing against it and coughing into his fist as he looks over at Randy. “Alright, Randy, this is your stop.”

“Do I have to leave Ted?”

“It’s okay, you can see him at the next house show.” Cody beckons Randy over. “Now c’mere, go to your room.”

“I dunno if I should be alone tonight, Codes, I’m pretty… uh… what am I?”

“Drunk?”

“YES.” Randy says. “That’s it!”

Randy has a good point there. It’s not smart to leave a drunk person alone. Even though Randy is a grown man, Cody still wants to be there for him and make sure he’s okay - Ted too. Never in his life did he think he’d be taking care of kids so early on.

 

“Alright, looks like we’re all having a sleepover.” Cody announces, Ted jumping up and down in excitement as he races into the hotel room.

“I CALL TOP BUNK!” He shouts.

“Ted, there’s no…” Cody shakes his head. “What’s the point?” He mumbles as he follows the man inside.

“Cody, wait!” Randy grabs Cody’s arm.

“What is it now, Randy?”

“Thanks for staying tonight.” He says rather softly, smiling genuinely. “You’re… you’re a good friend.”

Aww, Cody loves drunk Randy! He’s so sweet! And an idiot, but so sweet at the same time! It means a lot for Randy to say that, though he’s usually nice to Cody without the aid of alcohol anyways. It’s just nice to get a confirmation that Cody is being a good friend to him, and vice versa. Sure, Randy’s been rude to Ted lately but he hasn’t tonight! Apart from that, Randy’s weirdly been a gentleman.

Yeah, things were good between Cody and Randy. And now, Ted and Randy, so it’s been a good night.

 

Cody smiles back, grabbing Randy’s hand and giving it a squeeze before he lets go of his grip. “I try my best. Now go in, get changed and go to sleep.”

Randy nods before racing in and tackling Ted to the bed. “CODY TOLD ME TO GO LEAP.”

“Cody, why did you tell him that!” Ted whines, holding onto his stomach and frowning over at the youngest, yet most responsible man in the room.

Cody closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, the door behind him closing as well.

Ted and Randy were now friends but at what cost?

* * *

**October 20th, 2008**

 

“Yeah, so Ted made Randy take these flaming shots and after that…” Cody shrugs. “They just turned into completely different people. I ended up having to babysit them the rest of the night, pretty much.”

“Well, you always were pretty mature for your age.” Dustin smiles, patting his half-brother’s shoulder. “You still had fun though, right?”

“Oh yeah, of course! It was just… a lot of responsibility.” Cody chuckles. “I’m just glad they’re friends now. Randy’s always hated Ted before that night but now they’re awesome friends. I just have to remind myself to stay sober anytime the three of us go out together.”

It’s nice not having to deal with Randy glaring at Ted or going out of his way to avoid him. Now whenever he and Ted see each other in the halls, they greet each other with a small hug and immediately discuss bar plans - it’s a nice change that Cody appreciates and if it means having to babysit a night or two out of the week, then so be it. He’ll do anything to keep the peace.

 

“Hey, how is Randy, by the way?” Dustin asks.

“He’s, you know, Randy. Only thinking about himself but he seems pretty happy. And he’s got a lot nicer since the last time you were here. How about you?”

Deep down, Cody thinks he might have an inkling to do with Randy’s change in personality but he keeps that to himself. He doesn't wanna brag about something that might not even be true - maybe Randy just woke up one morning and decided that being an asshole wasn't the way to do things anymore!

“Just glad to be back again.” Dustin sighs, hands on his hips. “Been a tough few years but I’m in the right track. And… I get to work alongside my brother.” He smiles, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder, Cody smiling back.

It was always nice to have Dustin around. When Cody first realized he might be into guys, Dustin was the first person he told. After all, Dustin had to be somewhat understanding of it if he was playing such a risque character that challenged usual social norms, right? And he did - and promised to keep Cody’s secret until Cody himself was ready to come out with it. Though they haven’t always been able to keep contact through the years, it feels like no time has passed at all whenever they meet again.

Cody knows he could talk to Dustin about absolutely anything.

But this moment isn’t nice for long when Cody sees Punk coming down the hallway, smirking right at him and seeming to have a hidden agenda. Cody isn’t too sure why he annoys Punk as much as he does, but he does and Punk is always finding excuses to bother him.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t my good friend, Cody!” Punk’s smirk turns into a bright smile.

Cody’s smarter than that.

He looks Punk up and down and crosses his arms over his chest. “What is it?” He asks, voice low and holding none of that usual cheerfulness.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent push, is that so bad?” Punk asks. “I mean, even if you _did_ sleep with Randy for it-”

_Here we go again._

“Excuse me?” Cody’s eyes bug out, stepping forward. “I’m with Ted-”

“You can be with Ted and sleep with Randy.” Punk comments. “I just don’t see any other reason why this is happening for you, whereas somebody like me busts their ass for nothing in return.”

Because Cody is nice? He works hard too? He comes from a royal wrestling family? If he's to be accused of anything, it's nepotism - and Cody would agree with them! Instead, he's being accused of sleeping with his close friend and it's one thing to joke about it but it's another to actually believe so. How delusional can somebody get?

 

“Well maybe it’s because of your attitude.” Cody fires back, narrowing his eyes.

Punk is a great wrestler with terrific mic skills, there’s no doubt about it, but good luck when you have a pisspoor attitude backstage. Nobody wants to see that succeed.

“Or _maybe_ , it’s because I’m not sleeping with somebody to get that spot.” Punk bats his eyelashes and smiles ever so innocently, clasping his hands in front of him. “Randy got you to hold the tag titles with Ted. He got you in Legacy, he was your first feud, not to mention he’s always talking so highly of you.”

“He’s my close friend. But you wouldn’t know, considering you don’t seem to have any.”

Like, who are his friends? Cody can’t even name one off the top of his head! Punk always seems to follow his own devices and there’s nothing wrong with being alone, but he is just plain unpleasant to be around.

“I don’t need ‘em. Don’t want any in this business anyways.”

“I think it’s about time you take a walk.” Dustin steps up, crossing his arms over his chest and leering down at the emo looking man. “Don’t bother my brother again - or me.”

Punk licks his lips, checking Dustin out quickly before stepping back and peering over at Cody. “It’s not over. Remember that.” And with that said, he goes his own way, leaving the Rhodes brothers alone.

Dustin continues to give Punk a dirty look until Punk exits the hallway, shaking his head in pure disgust. “Maybe I should give that boy a piece of-”

“Dustin, it’s fine.” Cody says quietly, stepping up and resting his hand reassuringly on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s just one guy. Nobody likes him anyways.”

Cody’s a big boy, he can handle himself. Wouldn’t be the first time he and Punk almost got into it as well. It’s not a big deal though - Punk’s just jealous!

 

The older man huffs and backs down. “Fine. But if I catch somebody doing something like that to you again… I’m not gonna hesitate in punching them right in the mouth.”

“And I won’t stop you.” Cody smiles. “But seriously, it’s fine. I appreciate you looking out.”

Dustin always looks out for him, ever since Cody was born. Cody couldn’t be more lucky to have a great brother like Dustin but he’s an adult now. He needs to learn to stand up for himself.

It’s only one guy. What harm can CM Punk do?

* * *

**October 27th, 2008**

 

Turns out, when you’re as charismatic as Punk is, you can get a few people to listen to you.

As soon as Cody came backstage today, he was confronted by many wrestlers asking him why the hell he thought he could get away with sleeping to the top… and he hasn’t even done that! The closest thing he’s done was sleeping with Shane and even then, he did it because he actually liked Shane - not for a title shot. Worse, they’re accusing Cody of sleeping with Randy and listening to everything Punk told them! Newsflash, maybe following the word of some bitter guy with people issues isn't the best thing to do! Of course if people in this industry actually listened to that, then WWE wouldn't be this behemoth of a company that it is today.

This is exactly why he didn’t want Randy helping him out in any sort of way. Even if Legacy wasn’t Randy’s idea, he’s still being associated with him. To make these rumors worse, word is getting around that Cody is going to be on Randy’s team for Survivor Series and perhaps that doesn’t mean too much, but it could make other people think Randy wants Cody close to him… because they’re sleeping together.

And they’re not.

Cody’s storming through the halls until he makes it to Randy’s locker room, banging furiously on the door and tapping his foot impatiently. Then the door opens, a smiling Randy on the other side.

 

“Yo, Codes, what’s-”

“Move.”

“Oooookay…” Randy trails off as he allows Cody in, closing the door. “What’d I do this time?”

“I don’t know what the fuck it is, but we need to stop hanging out so much. For now.”

“Hold on, what the fuck?” Randy furrows his eyebrows. “You can’t just decide this out of nowhere, what happened?”

“What happened?” Cody laughs wildly and steps further into the room before pointing at the door. “What happened? Everybody out there, backstage, thinks we’re sleeping together.”

“Cody, people do that all the time.” Randy sighs. “I don’t get it either, but-”

“No, it’s not jokes anymore. They legitimately think we’re sleeping together. They _actually_  believe it - they believe I’m sleeping with you to get ahead.”

“But you’re with Ted.”

That’s what Cody is trying to say! And why would he sleep with Randy when he has this gorgeous southern man to be with? But people in WWE tend to lack critical thinking skills.

 

“Doesn’t seem to matter to them.” Cody shrugs. “They think it’s some arrangement. Like, I’m dating Ted but also I’m sleeping with you to get us ahead.”

“That… sounds stupid.” Randy purses his lips, sitting down on his couch. “Don’t they know you wanna make it on your own? Did you tell them you yelled at me one time for even slightly helping you out?”

“They won’t listen to me. Who the hell is gonna listen to me? And I can’t intimidate them into leaving me alone either because _fucking look at me,_ I don't even look legal. I can’t do _anything.”_ Cody runs his hands up his face and holds onto his head, leaning against the wall.

In times like these, Cody is again reminded of how much easier his life would be if he could just be a rude bitch to people like Randy does. But instead, he’s nice. And incredibly sweet. And wants people to like him. So the total opposite of what Randy’s like and he can’t bring it in himself to be mean! Why can’t he be mean!!

 

“So uh, what, you want me to do something about it? You want me to just run into the locker rooms, scream at everybody to leave you alone and bash their heads in?” Randy asks, a casual tone.

“Yes.” Cody nods, looking down at him. “I want you to do that.”

“... okay, well, if I do that, I don’t think it’d help our case. They might see it as too defensive.”

“Ugh, of course it will! We can’t do anything!” Cody groans, leaning back off the wall. “Look, I don’t know how to deal with it but it’s annoying and I want it to stop so… this is the only time I’m gonna ask for your help.” He huffs and tilts his head, a tired expression on his face. “Just promise you’ll try to do something?”

Randy looks at Cody for a few seconds, eyes roaming over his features and taking them all in before he rolls his lips back. He takes a deep breath and nods. “Alright. I’ll do something about it. I don’t know when… but I will. It’ll be fine, okay?”

Cody swallows and gnaws at his bottom lip, looking down at the ground. “Okay… you promise?”

“Yes. I promise. Now where’s Ted? Why don’t you go with him, let him take your mind off things?”

“I uh-”

They hear a knock on the locker room door, followed by the voice of a very familiar southern accent.

 

“Cody?” Ted’s voice asks. “You just ran off, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m coming back out. Just had to talk to Randy…” He looks back to Randy, going over to the door. “Guess I’ll uh, take your advice and go with him.”

“Get some food in your system, get a few drinks, don’t let this bring you down. I’m gonna take care of everything.” Randy assures him, standing up from the couch and shoving his hands into his pockets with a smile. “Like I said, I promise. And I don’t promise a lot.”

“Okay…” Cody smiles a bit sadly and turns the knob. “Thanks a lot, Randy.”

 

He makes it into the hall with Ted again, holding his hand and leaning his head onto his shoulder as Ted tells him sweet things to calm him down. Ted doesn’t know the full extent of the situation, just knows that Cody is down and wants to do anything he can to make Cody feel better.

With friends like these, Cody knows he’ll be okay.

* * *

**November 3rd, 2008**

 

Cody’s sort of gotten used to having his own locker room so it’s weird having to join the general population for tonight due to the lack of rooms available - it’s only weird because some of the general population thinks he’s sleeping ahead. Other than that, Cody has no issues. He’s just trying to keep his head down low, get dressed, and go back to his hotel room. Simple.

Ted was off in the bathroom, leaving Cody there all alone but it’s alright. Cody’s grown, he doesn’t need a man by him all the time. He was alone when he first made it to the main roster and he could do it again! He takes his clothes out from his bag, a blue henley and some jeans, and lays it out on the bench before taking the henley. Right as he’s about to put it on over his frame, he notices everybody looking ahead at the door with a confused expression and Cody pokes his head around to look and that’s when he sees… oh no. There’s Randy. Except he looks pissed and ready to fight and _he’s coming right for Cody, oh god, Cody is so fucked._  His eyes widen with fear as he tries to think of a reason, any reason, why Randy would be mad at him… he couldn’t be! Right?

 

“Yeah, not so confident in person, huh?” Randy asks, his face clearly heated.

“R-Randy, I don’t know what you’re-”

“You really think you can break up with me in a _text?_ A text?! Do you think I’m stupid!” Randy exclaims in his face.

What the holy hell is he talking about? Is he on drugs? Randy usually smokes weed anyways but his eyes aren’t bloodshot right now and Cody doesn’t smell it on him… did he inject it? Or is he just like, deliriously tired?

“What?” Cody asks, blinking a few times and becoming less scared as he realizes this accusation is false.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what you did. After all I’ve done for you and this is how you decide to end things with me?” Randy asks, and his eyes widen slightly with a pointed eyebrow.

Oh. _Ohhhh._ Holy shit, that’s smart! Randy came up with a smart idea! Cody wishes he would’ve thought of it! Okay, he can play along. He’s been through a breakup before - albeit, a very amicable one with no vitrol from either side but he gets the gist! They're just pretending to get everybody off their backs and move on.

 

Cody clears his throat and stands up from the bench, narrowing his eyes at Randy. “Yeah. This is how I decided to end things with you. You’re not worth a response in person.”

“So that’s the way it’s gonna be, huh?” Randy laughs. “I spent so much time with you, I gave you my all, I connected with you in a way I haven’t with anyone else before and this is what I get?”

“Don’t act like you’re so romantic.” Cody scoffs. “Everyone knows how much of an asshole you really are. You know what I wanted from you? A real relationship. But you kept trying to help me out with my career, you kept trying to do favors for me but I’m a grown man, _Randal_. And I don’t need you to do my work for me.”

“Clearly I do because you weren’t making it anywhere on your own.” Randy’s words are laced with venom but there’s a glint in his eyes that Cody sees that reassures him Randy is just acting - making a surprisingly good actor at that. “You needed me. You still need me.”

“I don’t need anything from you, or anyone else.” Cody says, getting up in Randy’s face. His breath sort of ghosts against Randy’s cheek and is it getting hot in this room or what? He swallows and looks down to Randy’s lips, licking his own before he looks Randy in the eyes and backs away. “And I don’t need you. We’re done - and you can go fuck yourself.” He grins and shoves his things back in his bag, hoisting the strap over his shoulder and waving his fingers at Randy.

“See ya, bye.” With those parting words, he struts right out of the locker room with a new confidence, secretly basking in the bewildered stares of everybody in there.

Looks like Randy really did take care of the situation after all. Who would’ve thought he’d actually find a way that didn’t involve violence? And especially a way that was… weirdly romantic.

* * *

 

Randy looks around at all the confused locker room patrons, pretending to let the anger bubble up inside him before he suddenly shouts, “WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!”, and storms out of the locker room. He seems angry on the outside but on the inside, he’s feeling rather proud of what he’s accomplished tonight - it was an idea so crazy that it might work, and it did! He’s gonna celebrate his rare bout of intelligence tonight with a nice steak dinner between him and himself. You go, Randy!

Once in the hallway, he bumps into Ted who… doesn’t seem too pleased. What’s up with him? Does he not know where Cody is?

 

“Hey man, if you’re looking for Cody-”

“I’ll find him soon, I need to talk to you right now. About what happened in there.”

There’s an awkward silence for a few moments before Randy nods, looking back towards the door. “Uh, okay. Sure. Yeah, let’s go somewhere private.”

“Yeah, I think that’d be best.”

Er... what the fuck did Randy do? He’s always doing something wrong but he never knows what it is until he’s confronted about it. But Ted’s his friend now and Randy wants him to be happy so he’ll hear him out. That’s what friends do! They decide to go to Randy’s locker room, considering it’s the only available one at the moment, and lock the door once inside so nobody can interfere with this important discussion about… whatever.

 

“So you heard what I said? Dude, people are never gonna get on Cody’s back again after this. They’re gonna have so much respect for him-”

“And what about mine?” Ted asks.

“What?”

“You don’t think people will wonder why Cody was being all lovey-dovey with me and suddenly he’s breaking up with you?” Ted crosses his arms over his chest. “You don’t think they’ll think lesser of me for letting this go on?”

Okay, that’s fair-ish. After all, look at John and Melina… this is entirely different though. Maybe people don’t even know that Ted and Cody are a couple in the first place! Are they a couple? Randy still doesn’t know, he just knows that they’re _something_  and it’s only because he knows Cody pretty well.

“Yo, it’s not that deep.” Randy assures him. “People were spreading rumors that me and Cody were sleeping together so Cody could get ahead. So I thought we’d squash them - yeah, we slept together but because Cody wanted too.” He nods and smiles. “Isn’t that smart?”

“That sounds fucking stupid.”

Randy’s happy bravado fades and is replaced with something more annoyed. Way to rain on his parade. That nice steak dinner is going to turn into a self-pitying one at this point. What’s his deal? He’s giving this way too much thought and getting overly defensive for no reason. Can’t Ted just like… I don’t know, chill, perhaps?

 

“Not to mention, you two decided to go behind my back on this and didn’t even tell me.” Ted scoffs. “Just left me out of the loop. Cody’s mine, not yours. And if he has problems that concern the both of us at all, he should be coming to me about it so we can solve it together."

Cody shouldn’t tell a close friend of his about his problems? What the fuck? Sure, Randy doesn't wanna deal with problems regarding the relationships of others but he cares about Cody so Cody should have somebody to talk to if Ted isn't available, right? It's nice to have a support system of more than one person.

Randy, however, is fine with no support system. That's the way he's always lived life.

“But it was _more_ a problem involving me and Cody… it makes sense for him to talk to me about it.” Randy notes.

“I don’t care.” Ted tells him. “You know, you and Cody have always been close and once me and Cody started to fuck around, I didn’t see the big deal… but now I do. I get what they’re talking about.”

“What they’re all talking about?” Randy scoffs back, laughing a little in disbelief over this whole situation. “What the fuck are _you_ talking about?”

Ted better not be talking about what he thinks Randy is talking about.

“You like Cody. That’s why you’re so much nicer to him than everyone else… doing things for him. Why you acted like his boyfriend tonight. Yeah, it’s all pretty clear to me.”

This little fucker is talking about what Randy thought he was. Not him too! You’d think being involved with Cody that he’d know it’s not true.

 

“I like him _as a friend.”_ Randy points out, narrowing his eyes. “I’m nicer to him because he deserves it. He means well, can’t say the same for the others. And I already told you why I did what I did tonight so if you wanna continue being an insecure little _bitch_  about it, you can. Even if I did like Cody, at the end of the day, he’s into you. Not me.” Then he steps back, looking Ted up and down before he shakes his head. “Though now, I don’t really understand why.”

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Ted says lowly, watching Randy intently.

“I guess it is.” Randy shrugs. So much for being Ted’s friend - but Randy tried his best and that’s all that matters. Not his fault Ted turned out to be the exact man Randy thought he would be. “You know, I should’ve trusted my gut about you. I knew there was something about you I didn’t like. I tried to like you for Cody’s sake, and I did, but now that you proved me right… nah, I’m not going back.” Then he walks up to Ted and pats his shoulder rather roughly, in an almost condescending fashion. “Keep using my locker room, bud. See ya.”

Before he can let Ted get another word in edgewise, Randy is quick to walk out of that locker room to beeline it towards his car. Ted isn’t worth one more second of his time.

 

Randy doesn’t give a shit about liking Ted anymore for Cody’s sake. If he’s screwed, then he’s screwed. But he knew Ted wasn’t as nice and sweet as he seemed - should’ve kept following his gut instead of trying to make amends with him.

It’s rare that Randy is right in his judgments of people but this is one of those rare times. With other people, it’d be simple to just tell them to stay away but with Cody, he can’t. Cody’s too sensitive, too naive to see Ted the way Randy does and he won’t listen to reason. All Randy can do is just be by Cody’s side and support him whenever Ted finally decides to fuck it all up.

For now, Randy’s going to forget about Ted and focus on the steak he’s having with himself tonight. That’s so much better than silly workplace drama.


	17. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wonders if Randy realizes the full aftermath of the stunt he did in the locker room. He also realizes that Randy's irrational hatred of Ted might not be so irrational after all.

**November 10th, 2008**

 

So Ted was officially off filming for the sequel to The Marines… and it’s made Cody incredibly lonely. And considering Randy’s stunt last week, pretending they’re together and breaking up, they have to stay away from each other for about a week or so to fully sell it. Basically, Cody’s on his own for tonight and he doesn’t like it one bit.

Cody’s on the way to gorilla to get ready for a segment with Randy and… Manu, Cody doesn’t really know him too well. Just knows that he seems to be easily irritated and that his personality does not mesh with Randy’s at all. To be fair, not many personalities mesh with Randy - he's not exactly a people person.

On the way there, he bumps into Evan Bourne, somebody he doesn’t talk to a lot but it’s somebody he wants to avoid because although he wasn’t participating in the whole “Cody is sleeping with Randy for favors!” rumor, he wasn’t doing anything to stop it either. Cody wants to stay as far away from that as possible - he doesn’t want to talk to the fakes.

 

“Hey Cody, what’s up?” Evan asks with a smile.

“Uh, good.” Cody politely nods. “Just on my way for my segment, with Randy and Manu.”

“Dude, what you said to Randy last week took _balls.”_ Evan chuckles. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody stand up to him the way you just did. Didn’t think you had it in you!”

Randy obviously did. Why else would he go through with it if he didn’t think Cody could do a convincing job? Not to mention Cody already reamed Randy once before - he’s not this super nice guy that everybody thinks he is.

“Hey, well, I wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.” Cody shrugs. “Don’t care how high he is on the card, nobody’s going to walk all over me like that.”

“Hell yeah, man, that’s the spirit.” Evan’s smile brightens, a quick nod. “You definitely got my respect - and pretty much everybody else’s.”

Cody’s heart flutters upon hearing that… knowing people respect him a lot more. It was achieved through fallacious methods but it got the job done. Even if he doesn’t make it far in WWE, the least he wants is everybody’s respect for making it on his own and trying his best. It’s why Cody doesn’t want favors from anybody else, ironic considering Randy did him a favor last week, but that’s different. That wasn’t for Cody’s career. It was for people to get off Cody’s back precisely so Cody can focus on his career!

And it means he can finally do this whole Legacy thing with no more thoughts nagging his mind.

 

“Gotta say though, when Punk told us all that you and Randy were a thing, I was skeptical but… it makes sense, I guess. Way he looks at you and all of that.” Evan reasons.

_Uh, not really._

“So Randy really is into dudes then, huh?”

Oh, is that where he’s getting at? Haha, he’s sorely mistaken! Randy might fuck anything that moves but it’s only towards one gender! But Cody… can’t exactly tell Evan he’s not into that, can he? Unless he wants to completely erase everything Randy did for him last week? They’re in quite a pickle, are they? Quite a gay pickle. A gay, rainbow pickle.

“I… uh…” Cody rolls his lips back, trying to figure out how to answer the question.

“Like, he’s an asshole and I don’t wanna date him or anything but… he is attractive.” Evan raises a knowing eyebrow and grins at Cody.

What’s this thing Cody is currently feeling inside him? It’s an uneasy feeling in his stomach and there’s also an urge to sink his claws into Evan and tear away, in a totally vicious manner, but he can’t quite pontificate the emotion alongside it.

Maybe it’s just his sudden hunger for pickles. Cody makes a note to get fried pickles after the show.

 

“Yeah. I mean, yeah, he’s into dudes. For sure. Yup. That’s what he likes.” Cody nods.

“Sweet.” Evan nods and backs away. “Uh, you don’t mind, by the way, if I-”

Cody raises a hand, stopping Evan right there. “Have at him. He’s all yours.”

“Wow, you’re… super cool! Thanks a lot, man. I’ll see you around?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Evan walks away, fist pumping the air while Cody gently smacks his own forehead.

How is he going to explain this to Randy?

* * *

**November 17th, 2008**

 

Randy smirks as he reads the most recent texts Stephanie sent him.

 

 **[8:40 PM] [Steph]** Come see me in my office.

 **[8:40 PM] [Steph]** We have A LOT to talk about.

 

Heh, about time they get it on. The sexting and everything was fun but after awhile, Randy wants the real thing. His hand will only get the job done for so long and from what their texts reveal, Stephanie McMahon is a kinky, little seductress. Randy’s not usually turned onto such dominant women but Stephanie happens to be that exception… also, she has a pretty nice rack.

So Randy opens the door to her office with bright smiles and confidence oozing from his pores. Absolutely nothing will stop him from fucking Stephanie tonight! Not to mention it’s the best way to get him ready for the show. He wonders if anybody else out there will be able to smell the sex on him… or see a hickey that Stephanie leaves behind. Because Stephanie is totally the type of girl to mark you up and Randy is all over it.

 

“Ay baby doll, what’s-”

“What’s going on with you and Cody?” Stephanie immediately interrupts him, not looking too pleased.

That’s not exactly the way Randy pictured Stephanie greeting him. And he thought Stephanie would be lying on her desk like a pin-up model instead of standing against it with her arms crossed over her chest like some angry teacher. Actually, that’d be pretty hot… unfortunately, that’s not something they can do currently.

 

Randy looks back and forth before one of his eyes kind of close up, eyebrows furrowing together. “Huh?”

“I keep hearing you and him broke up a few weeks ago.” Stephanie reiterates to make it more clear, stepping forward. “Were you dating him while you were trying to get it on with me this whole time?”

“Um. No.” Randy says rather plainly.

“Then why does everybody keep saying that? Do I look like a woman that you can fool, Randy?” Stephanie asks rather sharply, staring daggers into Randy’s soul - that is, if he had one.

“Oh god.” Randy sighs and groans, running his hands up his face. “Listen, Steph, it’s not a big deal-”

“It definitely is a big deal!” Stephanie exclaims, getting right up in Randy’s space. “I don’t appreciate liars! One of the reasons why I was looking to screw around with you was because I knew you were honest, Randy, I know you’d be straight up with me. So when you go lying-”

“I’m not!” Randy raises his voice, towering over her. “You should know that me out of all these fucking pussies wouldn’t do that to you!”

He really doesn’t wanna be like that with her but for fucks sake, she acts like they’re dating! If he knew Stephanie was going to be this difficult, he questions if they would’ve had their arrangement at all. Not to mention it’s just screwing around and even if Randy was actually dating Cody, she’s dating Hunter. Talk about double standard! Not that he’d cheat on Cody for Stephanie to begin with. And not that he’d date Cody in the first place, of course...

 

Stephanie clears her throat and backs down some, very gently brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Well… at least explain what I’ve been hearing then.”

“Fucking christ, fine. People think that Cody was sleeping with me for a push and Cody was real upset about it and he told me to fix it. So me, being his friend, came up with a plan to get everybody off his back. We staged a fake breakup, Cody told me he wanted to make it on his own, now nobody thinks Cody is sleeping with anybody for favors and they respect him. That’s all. Me and him were never and _will_  never date.” Randy’s face glowers, eyes widening a little in exasperation at the fact that he even has to explain it at all. “Alright?”

He didn’t think she would care about this so strongly. Didn’t Randy say he’d stop doing nice things for people because everytime it happens, it backfires? He needs to take his own advice.

“... so you two weren’t-”

 **“NO.** We weren’t. I gotta pinky promise or something?”

Stephanie smiles a little, a bit of pep in her aura. She clasps her hands in front of her and her blue eyes look up to Randy, rather invitingly.

“In that case, it’s real nice what you did for him. I didn’t think you’d had that in you.” Stephanie says, definitely in a better mood.

Whatever, Randy’s just glad Stephanie doesn’t think they’re together. He doesn’t give a fuck if anybody else thinks he and Cody used to be a thing but if it messes up his game at all, then Randy has a problem - thankfully, Stephanie seems to be the only chick that was pissed about it, because any other diva backstage he tried to get with would try to coddle Randy and nurse his “heartbreak” by hugging him and pushing his face in their boobs.

Who knew faking a breakup with your male best friend would heavily affect your sexual relationship with females?

 

“I didn’t either.” Randy mumbles, taking a deep breath before he looks to Stephanie. “So is that all? We good? Can I go now?”

“Oh.” Stephanie sounds more deflated - not pissed, thank god, but just a bit dejected. “Uh… yeah. Yeah uh, that’s all. You can go.”

“Good. Nice to see you, as always.” Randy says, the slightest bit of sarcasm in his tone.

And then Randy goes to the door, ready to get out of here and take out his mild irritation but Stephanie is speaking up again and jesus christ, can he just go? What the fuck does she want? To further try and emasculate him?

“Randy, hold on!”

“What is it, Stephanie?” Randy’s hand stays on the knob but he turns his head to give the woman his attention.

“You uh… planning on doing anything after Survivor Series ends this Sunday?” Stephanie asks, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder and trying to appear casual.

“Might go drinking with the guys, get some food. Why?”

“Do that with me instead.” Stephanie tells him. “And afterwards, we can finally…” Stephanie trails off and her eyes move downwards before they slowly roam upwards along Randy’s body. Then she looks at Randy through her lashes, licking along her lips with a desire in her eyes.

Finally what? Ohhhh… right. That’s the reason why Randy came in here in the first place until Stephanie started yelling at him over nothing! His mood is totally shot now but Survivor Series? Hell yeah, Randy’s going to be in the zone then. Now he remembers why he agreed to do this sort of arrangement with Stephanie - she might be crazy but _goddamn_  was she hot as hell.

 

Randy checks Stephanie out in the same vivacious manner, eyes lingering longer on one rather well endowed area in particularly before he looks into her dark blue eyes. “I like the sound of that. Hit me up Sunday, sweetheart, we’ll talk about it more.”

A wink at his boss and Randy is out of that office and into the halls of backstage area, ready to take on the night ahead of him.

At least it’s just Stephanie who took the news rather negatively. Apart from her and a few divas, nobody else seems to really have anything to say to Randy about it and he doesn’t think they will. Who the fuck is going to confront Randy about their feelings for the situation when Randy can easily make their lives a living hell?

Randy has no reason to fret. And neither should Cody, anymore.

* * *

 

Cody sees Randy as he comes out from Stephanie’s office, putting on the biggest smile ever. What he was doing in Stephanie’s office, Cody doesn’t know (and Randy’s always gone weirdly quiet anytime Cody asks about Stephanie) but there’s more important things to talk to his friend about right now! However, Cody makes a note to ask Randy what exactly is going on with him and Stephanie sometime soon. For now, he marches on over to wrap an arm around Randy’s shoulder.

“Ayyy, Randalyn Orton, what’s good!”

“Did you just fucking call me Randalyn?” Randy asks, eyes widening and looking over to the younger man.

“... yes?” Cody raises an eyebrow, the fear slightly rising in him as well.

Randy is silent for a few moments before looking up at the ceiling, pursing his lips with a shrug and looking forward again. “It’s creative. I’ll give it up for that.”

The big smile is back on Cody’s face and he nods his approval at Randy’s approval, his other hand moving to pat Randy’s chest.

Nice to get Randy in a good mood for what Cody’s about to ask! Though he should’ve just called Randy by his government name to ensure that… why did he call Randy that? Cody doesn’t even… whatever. They’re past that now and Randy is cool with it. Onto the next crisis.

 

“Yeah! So listen… Randy, my man-dy-”

“Did you get into my weed before the show or something?” Randy furrows his eyebrows and looks to the younger man again. “How much did you take? Have you even done it before? I’m fine with you doing it but you should’ve done it with me if it’s your first time-”

“One, I know to stay away from your weed stash,” Cody begins, “and two, I have smoked it before… er, well, I had it before.” He looks up to the ceiling in thought. “I went to this party once and they had these weed brownies, right? And I was high the whole night… but it turns out it was just an insanely good brownie. So yes and no.”

“You’re so fucking sheltered.” Randy chuckles softly. “Listen, anytime you need weed, I’ll hook you up.”

Cody appreciates the sentiment but it’s not exactly his thing. But he’s glad this small discussion about weed has put Randy in even more of a good mood than before and it allows Cody to finally segue into what he’s been meaning to ask Randy about since last week.

Randy’s cool with the whole gay thing though so Cody doesn’t think he’ll be fussy about it. He just wonders if Randy knew the aftermath of what his little stunt did and how it’s going to affect people’s opinion of him… not that Randy cares about that in the first place. Hmm. Makes sense for him to not consider the aftermath then.

 

“I appreciate it. Surprisingly, that’s not what I need to talk to you about.” Cody says.

“What’s on your mind, Codes?”

“So… about the whole locker room thing we did a few weeks ago…” Cody starts.

“Are people on your back again? Who are they, I’ll go beat them up right-”

“Noooooo!” Cody shakes his head quickly, holding his hand to Randy’s chest again. “People haven’t been bothering me. Actually, they respect me a lot now.”

“Good.” Randy nods. “I want them to, you deserve it. It’s why I did what I did.”

He really didn’t have to go through that trouble… even if Cody told him to do something about it. But he never would’ve thought Randy would stage a public breakup and imply they were together at any sort of point at all. Except Randy did go through that trouble and it’s going to go down as one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for Cody at all. Funny how Randy accomplished that.

“I like you when you’re nice.”

“Then I guess we never should’ve broke up at all.” Randy teases, looking to Cody with a small smile.

Cody smiles back and rolls his eyes. “Maybe in some other lifetime we’re together. But in this one-”

“Ooooh hey, I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Evan cuts in, seeming to appear from nowhere even though he’s been walking this hallway the whole time.

Not that Cody noticed. What the fuck is he doing here? Why isn’t he doing flips in his locker room? Maybe he should flip the other way until he’s out of their sight.

“Ayy, Airbourne, what’s up?” Randy nods his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” Cody eyes Evan rather curiously, tilting his head as he thinks back to their conversation last week.

And how he has yet to tell Randy the aftermath of what their stunt has done to the locker room perception towards him.

 

“Actually, Randy…” Evan licks his lips and steps up. “I was looking for you.”

“Yeah?” Randy grins.

“Yeah, I was wanting to go out with you. Tonight. Drinks or dinner or… something.” He shrugs and openly checks Randy out. “What do you say?”

Haha, he’s going to say no, obviously! Randy will politely turn him down, say he’s not into guys, and then Evan will ask him why he was dating Cody and oh no, maybe Randy should say yes to keep it going… but Cody doesn’t want Randy to say yes! He wants to hang out and get drinks or dinner or something with Randy tonight!!

“Hell yeah, why not? Cody, you don’t mind, right?”

“I thought you two broke up.” Evan says, understandably confused.

“Yeah, we did, but uh… we’re still friends.” Cody nods, looking to Randy. “We cleared up our differences. Anyways, I don’t mind. Not at all. Yeah, you crazy kids go have fun.”

Evan rolls his lips back, stepping back with another shrug before he smiles again. “Alright, it’s a date. See you after the show?”

“Yeah, pop by my locker room.” Randy tells him, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder. “We’ll talk then!”

How can Randy be so entirely oblivious to what just happened? Evan is so clearly into him! Did he not see the way Evan was checking him out? How Evan said it was a _date?_ Did all of that not enter the realm of Randy’s understanding? Then again, he never was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Cody stares at Randy rather quizzically, blinking a few times before his eyes avert towards Evan’s direction to watch him leave. He seems pretty proud of himself - Cody supposes he would be too if a straight guy agreed to go out with him. Except the straight guy, in this case, doesn’t seem to have any idea that this is a date at all.

 

“Why did you agree to go out with him?” Cody asks, looking back to the other man.

“Bro, he knows where to get the best weed. Of course I’m going out with him.” Randy scoffs, roughly patting Cody on the shoulder. “I’m just fuckin’ glad he’s the one who asked me because I sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it. Like, I wanna ask him for weed but I can’t make it that obvious, you feel me?”

“Uh… yeah.” Cody agrees, even though he has no idea what Randy is talking about. Cody stays away from that stuff. “I don’t think Evan knows that though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before Evan came up to us, I was gonna tell you that he was kind of… asking about you last week.” Cody purses his lips, looking down at the floor and lightly kicking against it.

“Yeah? Did he think I had some weed to sell?”

Cody closes his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh. Sometimes talking to Randy is like talking to a wall.

A pretty wall. But a wall nonetheless.

“No, he… he was asking about you in like… a romantic way.” Cody elaborates.

“Why the fuck would he do that? Everybody knows I dig the pussy.”

“Considering you just publicly broke up with me in a locker room, I think you might’ve changed everybody’s perception about you in those regards.” Cody crosses his arms over his chest and gives Randy a knowing look, raised eyebrows as he awaits Randy’s reaction to his newfound sexuality - in the eyes of everybody else.

Randy blinks a few times, opening and closing his mouth before looking up at the ceiling. His face contorts into many expressions, scrunching and widening, and when it finally dawns on him what Cody means… he breaks out into a loud laughter while holding onto his stomach. Cody watches on, even more confused than before.

“What’s… so funny?”

“Oh man, everybody thinks I’m into guys now?” Randy whistles and stands back up straight, rubbing the back of his head. “Damn… Evan’s gonna be real disappointed.”

“That’s it?” Cody asks. “You’re not mad or anything? Or annoyed?”

“Why would I be? Cody, everybody’s been thinking I was into guys ever since they met me. I’m used to dealing with this.”

What?! Randy? Gay? How… okay, yeah, Cody can see that. He takes quite good care of his looks but Cody thinks if it wasn’t for the existence of girls, then Randy wouldn’t give a shit. Not to mention the… rather homoerotic way he presents himself in the ring but you know what Randy attributes doing that to? Attracting girls. Anything Randy Orton does is for a girl, consciously or not.

 

“Besides," Randy says, "I told you I didn’t give a shit when I saw you and Shane together. It’s not like being gay would be a bad thing if I was.” Randy shrugs, continuing to walk the halls. “Question is… do _you_  care if other people think I’m into guys?”

“What?” Cody scoffs in disbelief, doing a double take. “Why… why would I care?”

“Dunno, you just seemed kind of weird about it. Weird when Evan came up too.”

“B-Because I didn’t know how you’d take it.” Cody defends himself. “But now I know you don’t care. And that’s good.” He nods.

Randy brings up a good point - he never cared in the first place about the whole thing. He’s always been super supportive of Cody, not to mention he’s friends with quite a few people who are into men as well. Though that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re a supporter, it does in Randy’s case and he’s done a good job making that clear. So why did Cody care so much?

“Do you care that people think we used to be together?” Randy asks.

“No, not a big deal… and you don’t either so it’s all fine. Just didn’t know how you’d feel about people thinking you’re into guys, that’s all.”

“Well, I don’t give a fuck.” Randy chuckles softly. “Your boy might though.”

“Huh?”

“Ted.” Randy makes it more obvious. “He uh… let’s say he wasn’t so receptive.”

“Why? It wasn’t serious or anything, it’s not like we’re actually together.”

“Tell that to him.” Randy sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. “Sorry Codes, I tried, but trying to be friends with Ted is like trying to be friends with an evil snail. I can’t do it.”

“Randy!” Cody groans loudly and stops, stomping his foot on the floor rather dramatically and huffing. “What did you do?! I thought you two were going to get along and you’d stop this irrational hatred of him, what the fuck did you even do to him and why-”

“Sheesh, calm down you little diva, I can explain myself.”

Cody huffs again through his nose and raises an awaiting eyebrow at Randy, waiting for his explanation. It better be a good one… he and Ted were being rather close with each other too and now Ted’s away to film and he and Randy suddenly hate each other? What the fuck did Randy do to him? Is it really that hard for him to keep the peace?

 

“Okay so after I left the locker room, after our stunt, I ran into Ted. He pulled me aside to talk to me in private and I didn’t think much of it at first cause you know, we were friends. I was over it.” Randy starts.

“Uh huh…”

“Yeah, but he got weirdly offended because we didn’t tell him about it - even though it was my plan, not yours - and thought people wouldn’t respect him as much because he knew this was going on or… something, he was confusing.”

“I mean, he has a bit of a point.” Cody says. “Not that you meant to do it but I see where he’s coming from.”

“Hey man, I did too. But I reassured him that we just did this so people could hop off your balls and it didn’t go deeper. And then he was like _‘oh but Cody’s mine, not yours, he should come to me with his problems’_ and I thought that was kind of fucked because we’re friends too, right? You should come to me if you’re feeling bad about something.”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, this information not exactly lining up with the person he thought Ted was. Ted seems… confident. Nerdy, but still secure with himself. Why would he say something like that? It seems so possessive and that’s good in a relationship but this sounds like the bad type - the irrational type.

Perhaps Randy’s hatred isn’t completely irrational after all.

“Did he say anything else after that?” Cody asks, completely curious and eager to find out why Ted was being so weird.

Randy stills for a moment and his eyes stay towards the ground, like he was thinking about what to say before he just shakes his head. “Nope. After that, I told him you were my friend and I just wanted to see you happy.”

“At least you ended it on a good note. Didn’t think you’d take the high road.”

“Well, I also told him I should’ve trusted my gut about him and that I didn’t understand why you liked him at all, which I don’t, but-”

“Randy!” Cody groans again, looking at his friend pleadingly. “We’re supposed to be working together when Ted comes back, how can we do that if you two hate each other?”

Legacy doesn’t seem like it’ll be so fun anymore. Now he can’t hang out with Ted and Randy at the same time like he’s been doing and he’s going to have to split his time evenly between the two - what a buzzkill. And at work? When they have to share a locker room? Go over segments and matches together? Cody can’t imagine the awkward tension that’ll brew and how he’ll have to be the one to mediate peace.

Whether Randy and Ted like or hate each other, Cody’s still the babysitter.

“Hey, I was upfront with him. I’m not gonna sugarcoat shit, you know this.” Randy points out, his face going rather hard. “Listen, if you want to stay with Ted, then that’s fine. I want you to be happy but just know that _I don’t like him.”_

“That’s the problem-”

“Tough shit, Cody. You deserve better.”

Cody’s face goes hard as well and he grits his teeth behind his closed lips before looking away and running a hand down his face in exasperation. All he wanted… was for them to tolerate each other. They don’t have to be best friends but Cody just wants it to not be awkward. How did they screw it up? Why does he always get involved with dumbasses? Besides Shane - he was pretty smart. And also incredibly distant.

At least Ted isn’t distant, even though he’s literally distances away. Despite all of this, he can still say that Ted clearly cares a lot for him if he’s going to go up against _Randy_. Of course, Randy cares a lot about Cody if he’s going to go up against Ted… it’s part of his personality anyways to be antagonistic towards people but Cody can tell the difference between Randy caring and Randy being apathetic.

 

“You know… you’re real lucky I like you.” Cody puts his hands on his hips and looks back to the caring man, shaking his head. “Seriously. You’re _real_  lucky.”

“I know.” Randy gives Cody a smarmy grin and nods his head down the hall before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Sorry to make things weird but I care for you and I’m gonna tell you what I think whether you like it or not.”

“Wow, Randy Orton cares about someone. Call the press.” Cody says in monotone.

“You should be happy that you’re the person I care the most about right now. You're my best friend, dude, I'm gonna look out for you.”

Cody stops where he is to look at Randy with slightly widened eyes, his lips parted open as his mind reels in the words again. "Best friend?"

Randy Orton, the hater of people and socializing, has claimed Cody Rhodes as his best friend? Is this real life or is this fantasy?

"Yeah." Randy stops as well to look at Cody. "You're uh..." He purses his lips and looks him up and down with a nod. "You're my best friend. My only one."

"No, you..." Cody closes his mouth and smiles, edging closer to Randy before he continues walking again with Randy following beside him. "You're my best friend too."

It's real life. Randy really is his best friend. It's a good thing because Cody really does need a... best friend like Randy in his life. Somebody who’ll tell Cody what he needs to hear, not what he wants. Somebody who’ll look out for Cody and do things to ensure his happiness - even if it means others will change their perception towards them. Not that this somebody will care because they don’t care about most people to begin with.

Randy is that somebody for Cody. So Cody's glad that Randy is his... _best friend._


	18. You Said It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie always wants to talk and discuss her feelings and Randy isn’t with that shit at all. That’s what her husband is there for - Randy is there to fuck and leave, that’s all. He’s made that clear to her but she must think she can change Randy. Which is a dumb thought to have because Randy doesn’t change for anybody.

**November 23rd, 2008**

 

“Yeah, it’s cool getting to act but… it’d be even cooler to just cuddle with you.” Ted says into the phone, half paying attention to the scene in front of him.

“I really miss you.” Cody frowns. “Like, everything about you.”

Even his possessiveness that Cody didn’t find out about until last Monday - not that he’ll confront Ted about it, not yet. He thinks both of them, while they had their points, are also in the wrong and he’s not going to be taking any sides. Somebody needs to be on Team Switzerland.

“I miss your body.” Ted sighs. “Feeling you all over, running my fingers through that hair and staring into those gorgeous blue eyes - and seriously, they’re the most _gorgeous_  eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Cody smiles bashfully and leans against the wall, looking down at the floor. “Stop, you don’t mean that.” He says softly.

“Oh, but I do.” Ted grins. “I mean every good word I say about you. Like…”

Cody listens on as Ted goes into detail with everything he adores about Cody, from the sweet things (like Cody’s geeky interests) down to the sexual things (like how Cody’s tongue expertly works his dick) and it’s all really nice but towards the end, Cody’s attention goes somewhere else - particularly to the screaming match going on between Vince and Cody’s former boyfriend, Shane.

 

“No, dad! No, I’ve worked hard and I deserve better!” Shane exclaims, holding his hands out. “I’m sick of this!”

“For god’s sake, Shane, will you lower your voice?” Vince growls. “People are looking at us…”

“You know what? Forget it, I don’t have time for this tonight.” Shane shakes his head, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away from his father.

Ted’s saying a bunch of sweet things, Cody is sure, but listen… he can’t miss out on some good drama.

“Oh fuck.” Cody interrupts.

“What’s going on?”

“Vince and Shane are going at it. Like, hard.”

“Ooooh, yikes.” Ted hisses. “What’s it about?”

“I… wish I knew. Just a bunch of cursing so far. Maybe Stephanie’s name in there once or twice.”

“You should go investigate and report back. And then use it for blackmail.” Ted teases.

“Teddy, I can’t do that!” Cody laughs. “Besides, I like Shane. He’s cool.”

“Then suck up to him, get in his good graces. And one day when Shane runs the company, you’ll be the first person he thinks about.”

Ha. Yeah. Cody thinks he already accomplished this but he can’t exactly tell his sort of boyfriend, _‘hey, Shane McMahon took my virginity and then we dated for some time and we’re broken up now but we’re still awesome friends’._ They still need to stay a secret - he trusts Ted but it’s just not the time to tell him. Perhaps later on when things get more serious… if it happens.

Also, Ted’s anger at Randy is still kind of fresh and if he still feels a streak of possessiveness, then Cody can’t tell him about his relationship with Shane right now even if he wanted to.

 

“You’re right - and then me and you can be like, co champions of the WWE title together.” Cody says to appease his lover. “Really, I should check in though. Can I call you back later?”

“Uh huh, sure. Have a good rest of your night, okay? Talk to you soon.”

At this point, Shane is halfway down the hall, stomping through it. Looks like he’s on the way back to his office to relax and take a breather. Cody frowns a little as he watches - Shane should have somebody to talk to. Cody confided in Shane about his problems with Ted so Shane should be able to confide in Cody. He’d hate to think that Shane can’t talk to anybody… of course, this argument literally happened just now but Cody just wants to be there for him, okay?

Cody treks down the hall, right behind Shane as he walks into his office. He waits for Shane to fully settle himself in (not wanting to scare him) and then he knocks on the door a few times to get his attention.

“What?” Shane calls out, sighing afterwards.

“It’s the _Ameeeerican Niiiiiiightmare.”_ Cody says in a rather ghoulish tone, smiling at his own humor. It actually gets Shane’s attention though because soon the door is unlocked, with a tired looking Shane at the other side.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Shane says, looking the younger man up and down. “Something you need to talk about?”

“Uh, something _you_  need to talk about?” Cody asks, raising his eyebrows and giving Shane a knowing look. “I heard you and your dad… pretty sure everybody did, actually.”

Shane rolls his lips back and looks down at the floor in thought, silent for a few moments before he looks back to Cody. He steps back to allow Cody in, closing the door behind him.

“I guess it’d be nice to talk to somebody about it.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t bottle it all up.” Cody tells him, going over to hop up onto Shane’s desk, gently kicking his legs back and forth. “And you should always have somebody to go to with your problems - that’s what you told me.”

Shane smiles softly, looking over at Cody fondly. “You really are special, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Cody hums, batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly. “And because I’m so special, you should tell me what’s up.”

Shane blows out a breath and looks over to the door, walking over to hop up on his desk next to his former lover. “I think I’m just getting stressed out working here. I just need a break, like, I need to get away from this place. Don’t know how long but I need it - every little thing my dad and my sister are doing annoys me and it’s not as fun as it once was. And today, my dad dropped the bombshell that…” His face tenses up and he gnaws along his bottom lip, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “... that um, Stephanie was gonna take over once he’s gone. Or might take over, whatever.”

“But you bust your ass.” Cody says, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion over the situation. “Like, literally. You went through glass, you jumped off titantrons and rafters and everything else just to entertain people and you don’t have to. And your dad doesn’t want you to take over? You have the WWE’s best interest in mind - the fans.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Shane says, looking over to Cody. “I perform for them! And don’t get me wrong, I love doing it - it’s a thrill everytime I go out there but… it just feels like they don’t appreciate that.” He shrugs, pursing his lips and looking back down. “Because I uh, apparently don’t have that creative eye like Stephanie does. She gets ‘it’ more than I do.”

“What’s it?”

“... it. I don’t even know, Vince just said she gets it and that’s all. It just frustrates me, you know? Doing all this work, putting my heart in, and not getting much in return besides a ‘way to go, Shane!’” Shane mocks his father’s voice in the last quote, pumping his fist in the air before he drops it back down unceremoniously. “I don’t know what I expected though so I shouldn’t be surprised or upset about it.”

“No, you have a perfectly good reason to be upset about it.” Cody assures him, patting Shane’s knee. “That’s bullshit he’s doing that to you. Everybody loves you so much more than your sister anyways, and you’re sooooo much hotter.” Cody scoffs, smiling slightly when it pulls a chuckle out of Shane.

“Ah, I can always count on you to boost my ego.” Shane says, looking up to Cody with a small smile. “Can you boost it more?”

Cody huffs a breath through his nose, quirking a smile with a nod. He scoots closer to Shane and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together. For Shane? Cody would do anything for him, as long as it wasn’t romantic. That part of their relationship is always going to be over but Shane is such a tremendous guy that Cody wants to do what he can to ensure he stays happy. That’s all he wants for the older man.

 

“You’re very smart and clever. You say things and it takes me awhile before I finally get it, just because you have to think about it sometimes - you have a complex humor and I adore that too. You have such a big, kind heart, not a mean bone in your body and you’re always putting others needs before your own. You’re fun to be around, I can make fun of you and know you’re not gonna take it seriously… you’re hot as hell, but you already knew that.” Cody chuckles softly. “Big dick too. Real big one.”

“Is that all I’m good for?”

“Did you just not listen to all of the qualities I listed? That’s another thing - apart from this… you’re a good listener. And you always help me with my problems so I don’t mind helping you with yours. In fact, I insist.” Cody squeezes Shane’s hand, tilting his head. “How’s that?”

Shane just stares at Cody, eyes roaming all over him. He takes all of him in, a smile gracing his face once more before giving the younger man an approving nod. “That was pretty damn terrific. You got a gift, Cody.”

“Hey, I’m glad I could make you feel better.” He chirps his head up and leans over to platonically kiss Shane on the cheek. “And I’ll always be here to make sure of that.”

“Ted’s a lucky guy to have you. You really are a catch.”

“Hey now, I’m taken… kind of.” Cody furrows his eyebrows, scrunching his face a little.

“Uh, how are you _kind of_  taken? It’s either you are or you aren’t.”

“Yeah, well, we’re exclusive. But… not using labels yet. It’s weird, basically we’re in a relationship but he’s not my boyfriend.”

“You should talk to him about that. Because no offense, but that’s fucking weird.”

“Hey, I agree!” Cody concurs. “I wanna be his boyfriend! That’d be cool, but I’m not gonna push it. Don’t wanna seem clingy or desperate.”

There has to be a reason for this complicated arrangement, otherwise they wouldn’t be in it. Cody always gives people the benefit of the doubt, because he likes to think people are genuinely good at heart with good intentions. Also, he’s the first guy Ted’s ever been with so maybe he’s just hesitant to call it for what it is? Cody doesn’t know the real reason.

 

“You seem like a rational guy who just wants to know exactly what kind of relationship you’re having.” Shane clarifies. “Just talk to him, ask what’s up. Tell him what’s on your mind.”

Didn’t Shane tell him this before? Oh yeah, he did! Back when Ted was being distant with him! Man, deja vu is a funny phenomena. It all comes full circle.

“I’ll think about it.” Cody shrugs.

“Cody…”

“Well I’m not gonna promise to something I don’t know for sure that I’m gonna do or not!” Cody rationalizes, letting go of Shane’s hand to put his hands on his hips. “Do you want me to possibly break a promise?”

“... no.”

“Exactly what I thought.”

“You’re so sassy.” Shane sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically before hopping off the desk. “Of course, that’s one of the reasons why I started liking you in the first place.”

“Those were good times though.”

“Oh yeah, for sure. Still glad I got to be your first.”

Cody is too - Shane was the perfect man he can think of to lose his male virginity too. He was slow and loving, stopped when Cody said so and sped it up when Cody told him too… he let Cody control the pace and offered the boy reassurance at every turn. He’s incredibly grateful for the experiences they shared together and he has Shane to thank for giving him such a positive outlook on relationships and an increased willingness to be in one.

“Couldn’t think of a better gentleman to lose it too.” Cody grins, trailing off there as he grabs his phone from his pocket to check his texts - because he doesn’t know where Randy is and he figured Randy would tell Cody where he’s going or if he wants to grab drinks but he hasn’t heard from him since they went their own ways after their elimination matchup.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Randy is, would you?” He asks, looking from his phone and over to the older man.

“Uh, Randy? Think he went out with my sister to discuss business.”

Ah. It all makes sense now. Randy was out with Stephanie. Just the two of them. Alone. Cody just stares at Shane, a suggestive look before he widens his eyes and looks back down to his phone. “Just business, huh?”

“I don’t like the way you asked that.”

“Have you noticed how close they’ve been lately?” Cody points out.

“They must be finalizing some business deals, it could be really important.” Shane argues, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Cody a hard look - though a tinge of worry flashes over his face.

“Yeah, they could be finalizing business deals. Naked. On top of each other.”

“Ugh, Cody!” Shane groans, closing his eyes and moving his hands up to hide his face. “I do _not_  wanna picture that, please don’t…”

“Shane, when does Randy just go out to dinner with a girl without some intentions behind it? It’s Randy we’re talking about. And I did see him walk out of her office the other day. Also, one time we were talking about your sister and I told him about the moaning in her office and he was all _‘oh, I didn’t know she could be so loud’_ and after that, I got suuuuper suspicious.”

Shane groans again and drops his hands onto his lap, frowning up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe my sister is screwing around with Randy Orton.”

“He’s hot, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to fuck him.” Cody shrugs.

Randy certainly isn’t relationship material but if he were somehow into guys and wanted to fuck Cody for whatever reason, Cody wouldn’t say no. But it’s not something he thinks about at all. Why would he think about fucking Randy when he has a perfectly good gentleman to fuck whenever he wants? Not that they can fuck right now considering he’s filming but…

“He is but she’s married.” Shane reminds him. “Even though Hunter does the same thing… you know what? None of my business. Whatever. I don’t understand their weird relationship anymore and if she wants to fuck around on Hunter? That’s fine. Sick of him anyways.”

While Cody understands perfectly why Shane detests Hunter, he actually kind of likes him. He doesn’t know if it’s because Hunter is friends with Randy or what but Hunter’s always been super cool towards him and welcoming. Nonetheless, he won’t speak about how he likes Hunter in front of Shane because the last thing he wants is for Shane to be upset. He likes Shane so much more anyways.

 

“You know something? It might suck right now but I know things are going to get a lot better for you.” Cody encourages. “It’s all going to come around. Good guys always win in the end - and whether that means you take over WWE or leave to be successful on your own… I only see good things coming your way.”

Shane gazes over at Cody, a soft smile on his handsome face. “What would I do without you?”

Cody smiles back. “You can do a lot without me. That’s what makes you so great - that you can do it all on your own. But like I told you, I’m happy to stay by your side and reassure you when you need it.”

Shane’s silent, only nodding before he closes his eyes and rests his head onto Cody’s shoulder. “Well, thank you for being here for me.”

Cody looks down at Shane, feeling like he should say something else but… maybe this is where the conversation ends. They don’t need to discuss it any further, all Shane needs now is a literal shoulder to lean on and a place he can be at to get away from the craziness outside. He rests his head onto Shane’s, wrapping an arm around his shoulder without another word.

* * *

 

Randy pulls out of Stephanie, spanking her ass with a smirk before he climbs off the bed. “You sure are feisty, you know that?”

Stephanie giggles, running her hand back through her hair. “You handled it pretty well though.”

“Baby, there’s nothing I can’t handle.” Randy tells her as he ties the condom, throwing it into the trash.

Yet another successful night for Randy Orton! He won his Survivor Series elimination match up tonight, with him and Cody being the sole survivors. Maybe somebody would’ve said something about how weird it is that they’re the last ones standing but as far as everybody in the locker room knows, they’re not “together” anymore so it’s purely just coincidence (and it is). He and Cody got to go back and forth with destroying CM Punk (an actual punk) in the ring and Randy scored the final pin for them all. And now? He just got done fucking the neurotic daughter of his boss.

Randy loves being alive.

“Mmm, wish I could say the same thing about my husband.”

Scratch that, Randy is having second thoughts about his love for living.

Because as great as their fuck was tonight, Stephanie always wants to _talk_  and discuss her _feelings_  and Randy isn’t with that shit at all. That’s what her husband is there for - Randy is there to fuck and leave, that’s all. He’s made that clear to her but she must think she can change Randy. Which is a dumb thought to have because Randy doesn’t change for anybody.

There’s a lot of reasons why Randy is happy tonight, with the outcome of the pay per view and getting to fuck Stephanie, but also knowing that this will be the last time they fuck. And the last time Randy will have to talk to her about anything other than business. Sorry, but the discussion of feelings is a total deal breaker for him.

 

“Like, Hunter can’t handle me at all so he has to go screwing around with all these pretty, young girls and these cute boys and I told him I was okay with it - and I am - but I can’t help but wonder if I did something to him, you know?”

“Uh huh, yeah.” Randy nods, feigning interest as he slips his boxers back on.

“And now Hunter won’t stop talking about this indy guy, he’s _obsessed._ I don’t really pay attention but he talks about him so much that I remember the name - do you know who Tyler Black is at all?”

“Can’t say that I do.” Randy says, throwing his shirt on.

Tyler Black sounds a bit generic but he doesn’t wanna actually engage in conversation with Stephanie so he keeps his responses short.

“Anyways, Hunter’s talking about how he’d be so good on the roster, how he could be better than CM Punk. What does he see in these guys?”

“I don’t know.”

Why the fuck should Randy know? He’s not Hunter, doesn’t know everything that goes on in his mind. He is friends with Hunter, however, and he could say that Hunter just wants to dick down this random Tyler guy but that’s gonna send Stephanie out into a whole new rant and Randy just wants her out of here ASAP.

“I don’t know either!” Stephanie exclaims with a loud sigh, shaking her head. “And when it’s not drama with Hunter and whoever his side piece is for the night, it’s something with Shane. Dad wants to give me and Hunter the company when he’s gone and Shane’s like, real upset about it.”

“Is that so?” Randy asks as he goes over to the bed, lying on top it and taking his phone from the end table. Now’s a good time to text Cody and let him know he’s not dead - but he wishes.

“Like I can’t help what dad wants, you know? And Shane’s always had weird ideas when it comes to booking and creative, I mean, he’s smart and all when it comes to business but the creative part is more important, I think.”

“Mmhm.”

 

 **[12:23 AM] [Himself]** Hey Codes sorry for leaving so sudden. Had some shit to do but id rather be there drinking with you than be here lol

 

“And you know how Hunter is obsessed with that Tyler Black guy? Well, Shane’s obsessed with that AJ guy from TNA. He really wants us to hire him, thinks AJ could completely revolutionize the division and add spunk or whatever. Come on, AJ is as generic as they come, sorry, but it’s true.”

Hey now, that’s not cool! AJ’s a pretty swell guy from what Randy remembers - he’ll try to defend him a little bit.

“AJ’s a super good wrestler and from what I heard, easy to get along with. I see where your brother’s coming from.” Randy says, looking over to the woman, who was now glowering at him.

Perhaps he should’ve just kept any actual thoughts of his to himself.

“You’re siding with him?”

“On the AJ thing, yeah.” Randy shrugs. “Shane’s a cool guy too, I trust what he does.”

“I thought you were on _my_  side, Randy.”

“What the fuck made you think that?” Randy narrows his eyes in confusion, looking back and forth before glancing over again. “We’re fucking, we’re not together.”

They weren’t supposed to talk about their feelings anyways. Randy didn’t wanna talk about feelings because he knew this kind of thing would happen. He hates drama of any kind and tries to stay out of it but look where he is now! He’s never screwing around with somebody from corporate again.

 

“Well if you’re gonna defend him and not even try to take my side, you can just get out of my hotel room then.”

“This is my hotel room.” Randy reminds her, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can get out. You gonna leave by cab or are you taking the private jet?”

Randy wants a private jet along with his tour bus. He wonders if he can negotiate that when he renews his contract next year.

Stephanie’s heated eyes widen, her face completely hard. She desperately wants to open her mouth, her fingers curl and uncurl in a sudden need to wrap them around Randy’s throat but she’s better than that. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head, muttering a “we’re done” before pulling her clothes on as quick as possible and hightailing it out of this hotel room, reeking with adultery.

“Kay, bye.” Randy mumbles, clearly not a care in the world as takes his phone back from the night stand. Great fuck but it’s not worth all this drama and having to pretend like he cares about her problems. There’s a reason why Randy just fucks people and doesn’t try for a relationship.

Randy’s phone buzzes, a grin when he notices that Cody’s text is the reason for it. Now that’s somebody he doesn’t mind discussing his personal life with!

 

 **[12: 27 PM] [Codes]** haha bad night? you wanna talk about it at all? i’ve sort of been playing therapist all night anyways.

 

Randy huffs a chuckle through his nose, his grin turning into a fond smile. See, Cody asks Randy if he wants to talk about it instead of prying it out of him. He respects his personal space and boundaries, something that not many people understand - even John and Dave still have a few problems in regards to that but Cody doesn’t. Cody just gets it.

 

 **[12:27 PM] [Himself]** I might tell you tomorrow but really, im fine lol. Night. Hope youre having fun.

 

Maybe he should’ve just gone out with Cody and the boys instead. It’s the same thing everytime but Randy knows it’s always gonna be a fun time. Sex is the best thing ever and tonight was pretty damn fantastic but the events that arose afterwards kind of take the glory out of it. Whereas if he went out with the boys, he could’ve got a few beers in his system, fuck around, and actually fuck a hot girl at the end of the night if everything goes well.

It’s too late now but Randy’s learned his lesson. Never mix business with pleasure.

* * *

**November 24th, 2008**

 

Randy stares at the screen rather quizzically, arms crossed over his chest and his legs spread for the most comfortable position on this couch. “This opening is weird.”

“This seems… super personal.” Cody concurs, a leg crossed over his knee and his arms crossed behind his head. “I mean, Shane was arguing with Vince yesterday about Stephanie and now this happens? You’re right, it’s weird.”

“Oh shit, dude, seriously?” Randy’s eyes widen, looking to Cody. “Stephanie was sort of telling me about that.”

“Stephanie? What were you doing with-”

“Shh, they’re talking again.” Randy shushes him, giving the screen his attention once more. Cody rolls his eyes with a small smile and watches with him, feeling more uncomfortable with each second.

“Ooh, a tag match between JoMo, Miz, HBK, and Rey.” Randy purses his lips with a nod. “Sounds cool.”

“Randy, you saw that on the board before we went back here.”

“Aren’t you paying attention at all? This is your former lover, you know. And that could’ve been your future sister in law.”

Yeah, uh, Cody thinks he’ll be fine not being apart of the McMahon family. Excluding Shane, they all have too many issues.

“I did, Stephanie just said this was her show. Did you hear _that?”_ Cody snaps his head to look at Randy with the last word, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Geez, just rub it in Shane’s face even more, why don’t they… how can Shane put up with this? He’s too nice of a guy to just sit there and take it, day after day. No wonder why he’s getting so burned out being here. And now Stephanie is talking about how Shane has always stabbed her in the back and Cody gets that it’s all part of the show, it’s not real, but given the very real problems going on backstage… he can’t help but wonder if there’s some truth to it.

“You can run the corporation… but I’ll run the show.” Stephanie tells her brother.

“Excuse me for a second - since you really wanna obviously, publically, get this out - do you mean that you wanna run RAW just by yourself or is what you’re really saying, your normal M.O, that you’re gonna sleep with yet another WWE superstar and maybe get a new husband? Is that what we’re talking about?”

Randy and Cody’s faces both pale after that statement, giving each other knowing looks. Randy paling because of his very recent involvement with Stephanie and Cody’s paling because of his past involvement with Shane and the slight hypocrisy it gives to his statement.

“You wanna run RAW? Then I’ll watch you run it right into the ground.” Shane says in an eerie tone, watching Stephanie for a few seconds before he exits the main stage and into the back.

There’s a lot of tension in the room now and it’s incredibly awkward. Cody’s not too sure what to say and Randy keeps biting his lips, tapping his fingers against his arms incessantly. Surprisingly, Randy is the first to speak up about the whole thing. The whole, awkward, very personal thing they just witnessed.

 

“Shane uh, knows that he slept with you, right?” Randy brings up, eyeballing his friend. “He can’t really go against her for sleeping with a wrestler.”

“Yeah…” Cody brings his hand down, gently biting along his nails. “H-He does, but I don’t think that’s what he means…” Then he sighs, groaning afterwards and shaking his head. “I-It’s just a promo, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Earlier you said it seemed really personal.” Randy reminds him. “Why’s that? You said he was arguing with his dad?”

“Yeah, uh, I guess Vince… wants to give Stephanie and Hunter the company and Shane was real upset about it. I’ve never seen him so upset before but I get it because he works really hard. And he really loves the fans and wants what’s best for them but he just gets shafted at every turn. It’s ridiculous.” Cody shrugs, looking down at his lap. “Shane deserves better.”

Randy nods. “He does. I guess Stephanie knows creative shit or whatever but she’s… she’s something else. And Shane’s always been super cool, somebody you can actually talk to.”

“Oh yeah, Stephanie was talking to you about that… why were you with her again?”

Because they wanted to sleep together, but Cody wants to hear it from Randy’s mouth for confirmation.

Randy blows out a breath and leans off the back of the couch, clasping his hands together. “What I say to you doesn’t leave this room, alright?”

“Sure.” Cody nods. “You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“Well… I kinda slept with Stephanie last night.” Randy admits. “We were sexting back and forth for a few months and we finally met up last night to do it and it was real nice but she’s just _crazy._ Always talking about feelings and shit, expecting me to coddle her and take her side. Anyways, because she likes talking, she was talking to me about the whole thing with Shane and how upset he was and how she’s right or whatever.” Randy rolls his eyes.

“I knew you were sleeping with her but it’s nice to hear you admit it.”

Isn’t that funny? How Cody slept with Shane and Randy slept with Stephanie? Too many coincidences with him and Randy lately.

“What the fuck, dude, how’d you find out?” Randy asks, sitting up straight and looking at Cody with bewilderment.

“I have my ways. Doesn’t matter how. Me and Shane are the only ones who know, I think. Everybody’s still caught up in thinking me and you were together that you and Stephanie took a backseat.”

“Thank god, I’ve never been more thankful to have fake dated you in my life.” Randy sighs happily and leans back on the couch, closing his eyes. “But I’m done with Stephanie now, I can’t deal with her.”

“Did she say something specifically or was it just her being like, really clingy in general?”

“Kinda both. While she was ranting about Shane, she said he was obsessed with AJ and how she didn’t get it because AJ is generic and I defended AJ and she thought I was siding with Shane and she got all pissed and I just shrugged her off. I don’t give a fuck.” Randy chuckles. “Not my fault she wants to take it that deep.”

Stephanie has a point there about Shane and AJ but Cody isn’t going to be on her side anytime soon. She’s gonna be coming from a place of malice whereas Cody is coming from a place of genuine concern. No longer does he hate AJ Styles for indirectly stealing Shane from him - now he’s just wondering what the fuck happened between them to forever impact Shane.

Perhaps that’s another reason why Shane’s been so stressed lately.

 

“I’m glad Shane’s the only McMahon I fucked.” Cody muses aloud, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s the sane one.”

“I wish he was the only McMahon I fucked.” Randy sighs, looking up at the ceiling as well. “Stephanie was really good but… at what cost? Hey, Cody? Don’t ever stick your dick in crazy.”

Cody snorts, shaking his head. “I won’t. I like being on the bottom though so I doubt that’ll happen anyways.”

“Bottom? Oh! You take it? What’s that like, having a dick in your butt?” Randy asks, peeking down at the younger man.

“... you know what, I should call Ted and check in on him.” Cody says, standing up from the couch and taking his phone.

“What? No, what’s it like to be fucked?”

“Ah man, I gotta go. Really gotta call him, very important.” He dials Ted’s number, giving Randy a thumbs up. “See ya, Randal!” Cody tells his best friend right as he walks out of the locker room.

Randy follows after Cody, poking his head out of the locker room. **“WHEN YOU GET BACK, I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE FUCKED UP THE ASS.”** He shouts, everybody’s head turning to look back at him.

Randy just purses his lips, scanning all of the confused faces before he very slowly retreats his head and closes the door.

Cody watches with a bemused expression, biting down on his lips as he tries his best not to laugh too hard. There’s nothing like watching Randy make a fool out of himself… it never gets old.

 

He hears Ted’s voice on the other end and Cody beams, a hand right over his heart. “Heeey Teddy, I missed you…”

“Aww, I missed you too, pretty boy. Woke up this morning to spoon you and got real sad when I realized you weren’t there.”

The only thing better than watching Randy make a fool out of himself? Listening to Ted talk about how much he misses him.

Unlike Shane, Ted’s distance won’t last for too long. He’ll only be gone for a few months before he’s back by Cody’s side, there to love on him and praise him as much as he wants. While Cody wants to have the boyfriend label with him, maybe they don’t need it… they don’t need some imaginary title to feel better about their relationship.

And unlike Shane, Ted doesn’t like anybody else - so much so that it affects his personal and work life. He’s fully devoted to Cody and making sure Cody is his.

That’s not a bad thing at all.


	19. Robin To My Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy’s like an onion. Peel back one layer but there’s a shit ton of other layers underneath. He’s right in that Cody is fine with him not wanting to discuss his feelings but it doesn’t mean Cody doesn’t want him to open up at all. Randy should talk to somebody if he’s ever feeling insecurities instead of keeping them close to preserve some sense of masculinity or whatever the fuck.

**December 15th, 2008**

 

Randy’s narrowed eyes read Manu’s body, trying to figure out why he’s being as bitter and stand-offish as he is. Randy knows what it’s like to keep yourself away from people, and he just ended what could’ve been a good fuckbuddy relationship because the woman just wouldn’t stop talking about her problems with people but he and Cody have been pretty friendly towards the guy. Randy just wants to know what the deal is.

“Hey, you ready to head back to the hotel?” Cody asks as he walks up to Randy, his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah… yeah, just gimme a second.” Randy tells him, holding a hand up as he makes his way over to Manu. Randy doesn’t wanna believe he’s about to do this but he is. But it’s only a last-ditch attempt to break into the mysterious shell of Manu so it’s not like he’s trying too hard.

He walks up to Manu and pats his shoulder, nodding his head. “Yo, me and Cody are going out for drinks, how about you come along?”

“No thanks.” Manu shakes his head at Randy and goes his own way.

_So much for that._

Randy rolls his eyes, returning back to Cody and patting his shoulder so he turns around. “Come on, let’s go.”

“What was that about?” Cody asks, looking back at Manu.

“Wanted to figure out if he was shy or just an asshole. Turns out he’s an asshole.” Randy shakes his head. And another reason why he now dislikes Manu? Manu is actually making Randy miss somebody that he never thought he would miss. Somebody that he thought he’d be completely fine with not seeing forever because he was everything wrong with this terrible planet known as earth.

Cody’s going to have a field day with this.

 

He closes his eyes and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Cody… dude… I miss your boy.”

Cody stops right there, doing a double take. “Uh, excuse me?”

“Your boy. Ted. I... “ He drops his head and opens his eyes. “I miss him.”

Cody smiles sadly, tilting his head and walking up to Randy. “Manu’s that much of an asshole, huh?”

“Big time.”

He huffs a breath through his nose and bumps against Randy’s side, walking with him down the hall. “Don’t worry, I won’t get on your case about it. I miss Ted too… a whole lot.”

Randy would hope so, they’re together (unfortunately).

“Like, I hate Ted but at least I know I could have fun drinking with him… when is he coming back?”

“Uh, I think early on in January, so not too long. But it’s gonna feel like forever because we’re around each other a lot…” Cody frowns and hugs his arms to himself, looking down at the floor. “I miss holding his hand. Falling asleep with him. Going out with him, seeing him… it’s gonna be a long few months.”

Randy focuses on Cody, reeling in his words. That little Southern asshole really does make Cody happy, as much as Randy hates to admit. Now he feels bad for bringing Ted up because he’s all Cody is going to be thinking about tonight, if he wasn’t already thinking about him a lot. But you know the best way to forget about somebody, even at the cost of your liver?

 

“Codes?”

“What?” Cody replies dully.

“Let’s go out drinking tonight, you and me. We’re gonna celebrate Ted.” Randy nods, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go put our stuff in our hotel room and go right back out.”

“I don’t knoooow, I just wanna talk to Ted.” Cody looks back up at Randy with a pout.

 _“No.”_ Randy tells him firmly, looking down at the younger man with a look that gave no room for argument. “You need to get out and have fun, Ted would want that for you. He wouldn’t want you to stay in all day with your thumbs up your ass.”

“Oh, I guess not… I wouldn’t wanna make Ted sad.” Cody relents.

Randy gladly would but for tonight, Cody’s happiness is his priority. Also, it gives them an excuse to go out drinking and maybe scope the bar for hot chicks so Randy is definitely all for this.

Congratulations Ted, Randy’s affection for Cody overrides his hatred for you.

* * *

 

“Soooooome BODY once told me the WORLD is gonna roll me, I ain’t the sharpest shed in the tooooool!” Cody sings drunkenly, arm slung around Randy’s shoulder as Randy tries his best to keep Cody from falling over - not that it’s hard.

Shit, Randy didn’t drink that much tonight but Cody went overboard with it! They held up their first drink in toast to Ted and after that, Cody kept the drinks coming… and coming… and coming, goodness, it just didn’t stop! At one point, he began to undo his belt while singing “Lady Marmalade” and that’s when Randy decided to tell the bartender to cut him off. It would’ve been funny as fuck but Randy had to be the responsible one and protect Cody’s dignity - if it was Dave or John though? Randy would be laughing and throwing dollar bills at them.

“I’m pretty sure it’s sharpest tool in the shed.” Randy tells him. “You got your keycard?”

“Mmm… yeah. It’s in my _butt.”_ Cody giggles, wrapping his other arm around Randy’s stomach and hiding his face in his chest.

Randy’s chest tenses up when he feels Cody’s head there, acutely aware of how close they are right now. It means nothing, Cody’s drunk… incredibly drunk. He has no idea what he’s doing. Cody’s touchy feely anyways. He swallows, half following Cody’s reply as he shoves his hand into the drunken man’s back pocket where his keycard was. Thank god, because Randy isn’t shoving his hand up anybody’s ass anytime soon.

 

He shoves the keycard in the door, hearing the “ding” and kicks the door open with his foot. “Alright, Codes, we’re here. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Okaaaaay. Beddy bye time it is~” Cody says, pulling himself away from Randy and trying (and failing) to skip to his bed. In fact, the moment he tries to skip, he instantly falls down onto the floor and immediately begins whining.

“Raaaaandal!” Cody whines, frowning up at Randy. “I’m stuck.”

“Just pull yourself up, bro.” Randy shrugs. “Or… damnit, you’re drunk, that’s out of your mind right now, is it?”

“Whaaaat?”

“Nothing.” Randy rolls his eyes, hunching down to his knees and grabbing one of Cody’s hands. Is this how Cody felt like when Randy was drunk with Ted that night? He feels bad for him - it really is like babysitting a child. He can’t imagine what it’s like to actually have a kid and he doesn’t want to. Randy knows he’d be a pretty selfish dad, so he’s never going to have a kid and he’s pretty cool with it. He’s not cut out for the whole parenting thing.

“C’mon, on three. One… two... three!” And on three, he pulls Cody up, grabbing his other hand as well to successfully help the younger man onto his feet. “Now let’s get you onto the bed-”

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Cody shakes his head. “By a beeeeeautiful Southern gentleman known as Ted DiBiASSe. Haha, get it? DiBiASSe? Cause of his nice ass.” Cody erupts into a gigglefest, putting a hand over his mouth like a shy schoolgirl.

DiBiASSe is pretty clever, but not for his nice ass. Because he’s an asshole. Randy’s not sure how a drunk Cody would react to Randy making fun of Ted though, so he keeps the comments to himself.

“I mean, you need to go to sleep.” Randy clarifies, helping Cody over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, urging the younger man down with him. “You’re going to lay down, get under the covers, and sleep. And then I’m going to go back to my room.”

“What?!” Cody exclaims, eyes widening with worry. “You can’t do that! Don’t leave me here alone…”

“Cody, you’re an adult.” Randy tells him before standing up from the bed. “You need to do things on your own and sleeping is one of them.”

“B-But I can’t sleep alone.” Cody frowns, reaching forward to grab Randy’s wrist with both hands. “Especially when, ya know… I’m drunk. Randy, pleeeeeease. Pretty puh-leeeeease?” He bats his eyelashes and pouts, staring up at his best friend hopefully.

How can Randy say no to that look? He looks so innocent! Imagine saying no to somebody who looks like that… Randy wouldn’t be able to live with himself, and yet he does that on a daily basis. But he doesn’t like those people the way he likes Cody. Ugh, this is a bad idea, it really is. Cody’s with Ted and Ted doesn’t like Randy because of how “close” he is to Cody already but… Cody has a point. He’s drunk. It’s not a good idea to leave him alone for that reason.

So Randy has to stay.

 

Randy gnaws along his bottom lip for a few moments before he throws his hands up in the air with a sigh. “Alright, looks like we’re having a sleepover.”

“Yay!” Cody smiles brightly and throws his hands up in victory before clapping them together excitedly. “It can be like when we were kiiiiiids! We can watch scary moooovies and build forts and play with my action figures annnnnnd-”

“No, we’re just sleeping.” Randy shakes his head. “And you’re gonna sleep on your side, in case you throw up.”

“Smart.” Cody nods. “Very smart. But you’re dumb for not playing action figures with me.”

“How can I be smart and dumb?” Randy chuckles softly, moving to lie down and make himself comfortable.

Cody’s pretty cute when he’s drunk. You know, in a little kid sort of way.

“You just are.” Cody shrugs, turning onto his side and getting under the covers. “Hey, Raaaaandy?”

“What is it?”

“Will you spoooooon me?”

Randy’s eyes widen and they explore the room. “Uh, you want me to what?”

That can’t be correct. Spoon Cody? Randy never spoons anybody, never cuddles with anybody. That involves being close with people… and yet he agreed to sleep with Cody tonight. Randy needs to find out why Cody can so easily make him do things for him.

“Spoon me, pleeeeease? I’ll feel so much better if you dooooo.”

Cody was literally asking the same thing as before but somehow, this changes Randy’s mind. It’s just… spooning. It’s not like they’re actually doing anything and Cody is drunk. It’ll make sense for Randy to be super close by in case something happens. He’s just being a good friend doing this! They’ll wake up the next morning and everything will be fine. Everything will be normal. It’s not a big deal. Just two dudes cuddling. That’s what it is.

 

Randy stares at Cody’s back, mulling the thought over for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and scooting forward. He wraps an arm around Cody’s waist from behind and pulls Cody’s back up against his torso, the action causing Cody’s ass to press up against his… god, they really were close. But it’s the closest they’ll ever be and nothing’s gonna happen as long as their clothes stay on! Not that they’d ever come off. And not that anything would happen if they were off. Because Randy is into chicks and Cody is with Ted, obviously.

Cody smiles serenely, slowly closing his eyes. “Thanks, Randy.” He says surprisingly clear.

“Anytime, Cody.” Randy tells him, closing his eyes as well as he tries his best to go to sleep. He doesn’t know how well he’ll go to sleep considering his fucking crotch is up against his best friend’s ass but at least they don’t have a show tomorrow! If he doesn’t get any sleep, it’ll be fine. Cody will wake up tomorrow and then Randy can get some actual sleep in his room.

Except this ends up being the best night of sleep Randy has ever had.

* * *

**Back To: December 13th, 1991**

 

Randy groans loudly as Mario falls into the pit, rolling his eyes. “Come onnnn, I pressed jump! I pressed it, that’s not FAIR!” He huffs and turns off his game, setting it aside on Cody’s nightstand.

Game Boy’s are dumb! They always cheat! Whatever, he’ll go see what Cody’s doing. Sure, Cody was five years younger than Randy was at six years old but Randy surprisingly has a lot of fun with him whenever his dad drops him off. Randy’s not sure what his dad is doing now but it means having to spend the night at Cody’s house for a few days and Cody has a bunch of toys and games so Randy is totally fine with it.

He walks out of Cody’s room and down the hall, down the stairs into the living room where there was a gigantic blanket fort set up. Rather elaborate too, taking up the majority of the living room - the whole room is just one gigantic blanket. Where the heck is that little guy?

 

Randy furrows his eyebrows and blinks a few times, peering around. “Cody? Are you th-”

“PEEK A BOO!” Cody exclaims as he pokes his head out from the blankets.

“CRAP!” Randy shouts as he stumbles back, falling right onto his ass.

He hates that he let some six year kid scare him so easily. It’s just Cody… kid wouldn’t even hurt a fly. Not that Randy thinks he could because Cody is pretty sensitive.

Cody giggles madly, holding onto his Robin action figure. “Hehe, I got you! Hey, I thought you were playing Nintendo!”

“I was but my game started cheating.” Randy crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

“Well… my action figures don’t cheat!” Cody tells him. “Wait here!”

“Cody, I don’t-”

“Here!” Cody comes back out with a Batman action figure, shoving it into Randy’s hand. “I can be the Robin to your Batman!”

At least Cody isn’t calling Randy his prince this time.

 

Randy looks down at the action figure, twisting and turning to observe it. Looks pretty nice and he’s a big fan of Batman but… he’s a bit too old for action figures. He scrunches his face and looks down at the younger kid. “Cody, I’m too old for this. Can’t we play your Super Nintendo?”

Cody frowns, shoulders slumping. “But… b-but I wanna play War with my action figures…”

“... I know, but I’m too old for it.”

“But…”

“Cody, 11 year olds don’t play with action figures. We play video games. That’s what big kids do.”

“B-But I’m a big kid too!” Cody’s frown grows bigger and he steals his Batman figure back from Randy. “Wh-Whatever, just leave me alone! I don’t wanna play with you anymore…” He sniffs and wipes his cheek, retreating into his fort.

Well _fudge sticks._ That’s the last thing Randy wanted to do. It’s one thing to be mean to a kid who deserves it, it’s another to be mean to a kid as nice and sweet as Cody - Randy doesn’t even think he was being mean at all but it still hurt Cody’s feelings. He sighs and drops to his hands and knees, crawling inside the fort.

 

“I told you to leave me-”

“So how do I play War?” Randy asks, taking the Batman figure from the pile. “Can I use a lazer gun with a flamethrower attached?”

Cody watches as Randy moves the limbs of his Batman figure, Randy’s other hand moving around in the pile for props. His frown turns into a big smile and he nods at Randy’s question. “Yeah, you can use whatever you want! All ya gotta do is beat people up!”

“Kinda like what our dads do?”

“Yeah, but this is cooler!”

Randy doesn’t know about _that_  but… playing with Cody and making him happy is pretty cool. That he knows for sure. He wonders if he and Cody will ever be wrestlers one day and follow in their father’s footsteps.

* * *

**Returning To: December 16th, 2008**

 

Cody wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, rubbing at his forehead hard. He wants to cry because of the pain but thankfully, they don’t have a show to do today. Cody can shack it up in the hotel room as much as he wants. He opens his eyes slightly and looks over to the nightstand, a water bottle and pills next to it with a note left behind. Furrowing his eyebrows, he takes the note and reads it over:

 

_“You got fucked up last night. Take the pills. I’ll be back soon.”_

_\- Randy_

 

Cody smiles and shakes his head fondly, reaching forward to open the bottle and taking two pills, swallowing them down each with water. He doesn’t exactly remember what he did last night but if Randy of all people says he got fucked up, he’s going to take his word that he really overdid it on the alcohol. The last thing Cody _does_  remember is hearing Smash Mouth about… maybe a few minutes after entering the bar but everything else is a blur.

After taking the pills, Cody lies back down and closes his eyes, trying to will away this headache. But then there’s a ding from their door and the noise seems much louder than usual, pulling a pained groan from Cody as he presses a palm to his forehead.

“Keep the noise down…” He mumbles with a frown.

Randy grins over at Cody, walking on over to him and taking a seat right on the edge of the bed. “It wasn’t that loud, dude.” He says softly as he sets their drink carrier on the spacious nightstand, a bag of pastries right beside it. “You only think it's loud because you have a nasty hangover.”

“Sounds about right.” Cody sighs and squints his eyes open, looking to Randy hopefully. “Did I do anything… crazy last night?”

“Apart from almost stripping in the bar, not really.” Randy shrugs, grabbing a very pink drink from the carrier and leaning towards Cody. “Hey, drink this. I don’t really know what you get from Starbucks but I know you like those strawberry martini’s so I got you this uh, strawberries and creme thing.”

“Aww, I actually like those a lot.” Cody smiles, sitting up some on the bed and taking the drink from the older man. “Thanks, Randy.” He says before taking a sip of the delicious beverage, licking his lips clean of the taste. How nice of him!

“I got you a cinnamon roll too but if you don’t like it, I’ll take it. Kinda addicted to cinnamon.”

Cody raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to eye Randy rather curiously. This was also nice of him… and it’s incredibly weird because Randy doesn’t do things like this often. However, he’s been doing a bunch of nice things for Cody for sometime now so maybe Cody should find it weird when Randy does anything opposite of that. He likes it when Randy is nice and buys him things - he doesn’t wanna jeopardize that at all. So Cody won’t ask Randy why he’s doing these things, he’ll just happily accept these delicious gifts in silence.

 

“Did I do anything else?” Cody asks.

“After you almost stripped, I told the bartender to cut you off. Then I took you back to the hotel room and we kind of uh…” Randy purses his lips, reaching over to take his salted caramel hot chocolate from the carrier and taking a rather long sip.

“Kind of… what?”

Randy finally finishes his sip, letting out a satisfying “ah” before he brings his other hand up to hold the cup, warming them. “We kind of slept together?”

Cody’s eyes widen, his jaw dropping and seeing his life flash before him. Oh my god… he slept with Randy. He _fucked_  Randy. Oh no, no, no, this can’t happen. No, they’re just best friends! And Randy is straight! How did this happen? Why didn’t Randy stop it? Randy was sober, he could’ve said no! This is bad. This is very bad. And Cody is very taken and _he fucked his best friend,_ how is he going to tell Ted?!

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we fucked.” Cody groans, setting his drink off to the side and hiding his face in his hands. “Oh my god, we fucked and Ted is going to be so pissed and-”

“What? No, we literally slept together.” Randy scoffs, chuckling afterwards and bringing his hand over to pat Cody’s shoulder. “You didn’t wanna sleep alone and you begged me to stay so I did. Actually slept quite nicely.” He nods, sipping more of his drink, totally unaware of how he shook Cody to his core.

For fuck’s sake, why didn’t Randy say that the first time? He’s such a fucking dumbass sometimes! If he says “slept together”, of course Cody is going to think of sex. Who the hell actually thinks of sleeping when somebody says that? Cody sighs in relief, rolling his eyes at how casual Randy is about the whole thing. What happens if he and Randy _do_  actually sleep together? And not sleeping, but fucking? What if they both get drunk and in their new, non-judgmental state, decide to get it on with each other?

Nah, Cody’s thinking too much about it. That’ll never happen.

“So that’s it? I almost stripped and then we actually slept together?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s a lot better than I thought.” Cody says, furrowing his eyebrows when he hears his phone vibrate. He looks down at the screen, squinting his eyes as he brings it forward to get a better look and… it’s Ted! Ted, Cody’s wonderful not-boyfriend that he would never cheat on with anybody in any sort of lifetime! Especially not Randy! He beams, sitting up fully on the bed.

 

 **[11:21 AM] [Teddy]** So they’re giving me a few days off around New Year’s. Can you guess who I’m gonna spend those days with? ;)

 

_Me! Ted’s going to spend those days with me!!_

 

“Jesus christ, your face is going to split open if you smile anymore. Lemme guess, Ted texted you? He wants to get married?” Randy teases, looking down at Cody’s phone.

“Yes! I mean, to the texting part. Not to the married part. It wouldn’t make sense either because we’re not really considered boyfriends yet and we should be that first before we got married so-”

“Uh huh, I get it. Well, what did the little fucker say?” Randy asks.

“He has some days off around New Year’s so we’re gonna be spending them together.” Cody hums happily, eyes scanning the words of the text over and over. “Isn’t he great, Randy?”

“You guys are disgusting.” Randy shakes his head.

“Ooh, I’m Randy Orton, and I hate relationships because it means I have to be close to people and not grumpy for once, I’m Randy!” Cody mocks in a deep voice, earning an eye roll from the older man.

Relationships aren’t bad at all and while he gets why Randy doesn’t want one, he feels like Randy should expand his horizons. Cody feels like there’s a person out there for everybody, it’s just a matter of finding them. Cody doesn’t know who that person is for Randy but they’ll find each other some day and when they do, maybe Randy won’t be so grumpy anymore!

“No, I hate relationships because I have to compromise and turn myself into a person I’m not.” Randy corrects him, hopping up to sit beside Cody on the bed.

“You won’t have to compromise or change who you are for the love of your life.” Cody argues, giving Randy a knowing look before he glances over at his strawberry drink. “Gimme my drink.”

Randy shakes his head in disagreement, grabbing Cody’s drink and handing it over to the lovestruck man. “Not happening. I know what I want and I wanna be single forever. If being with somebody is your thing, Cody, then by all means go for it but it’s just not something I want.”

“You wanna know what I think?”

“Not really.”

“I think that you’re just afraid of finding somebody who’ll actually like the person you are. You think you’re too harsh and selfish for a relationship but I know you.” Cody looks to Randy, sipping his drink. “You’re not as mean as you think you are.”

Randy really isn’t, which came as a shock to Cody when they first began their friendship. He can definitely be an asshole but deep down, Randy has a heart of gold - he just chooses to show it only when it matters. There’s a difference between being an asshole and being a genuinely mean, cruel person and Randy is the former.

 

Randy’s staring down at his drink like it’s the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. He thinks maybe if he doesn’t answer then Cody will leave him alone but Cody keeps staring at him rather knowingly, watching as Randy tries to avoid the statement.

“Randy?”

“Yup?”

“You having fun thinking there?”

“I don’t think, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cody rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to bottle up feelings, I’m your best friend. You can tell me things… but I guess if you don’t wanna, that’s okay.” He leans back against the headboard, taking another sip. “I know you don’t like talking about that.”

“Cody, this is why we’re best friends.” Randy says, looking back up to him. “Because I don’t have to talk about my feelings if I don’t want to and you’re perfectly fine with that.” He smiles and pats Cody’s knee before rolling off the bed and standing up.

Ugh, Randy’s like an onion. Peel back one layer but there’s a shit ton of other layers underneath. He’s right in that Cody is fine with him not wanting to discuss his feelings but it doesn’t mean Cody doesn’t want him to open up at all. Randy should talk to somebody if he’s ever feeling insecurities instead of keeping them close to preserve some sense of masculinity or whatever the fuck.

Yeah, even people like Randy Orton can have insecurities.

“I know you’re hungover and still gushing over Ted’s text but do you wanna go out to lunch with me, Dave, and John later?” Randy asks, looking back to Cody as he makes his way to the kitchen. “It’ll help keep your mind occupied. And the more you stay busy, the more time will pass… time that passes until you see you know who again…”

The insecurities don’t seem to affect Randy too much though if he just ignores him. You wouldn’t even know he has them unless you’re as close with him as Cody is. Apart from that, he seems like any other typical cocky guy. A typical cocky guy who wants to see his best friend happy.

 

Cody smiles, looking from his phone and over to Randy with a nod. “Yeah, I’d like that. Hey, thanks for… well, being a really good friend.”

“That’s not something I ever thought I’d hear.” Randy chuckles softly and scans Cody’s body, taking in a deep breath before nodding his way. “But it’s easy to be a good friend to you. You’re a good guy and I just wanna see you happy, you know?”

 

Cody understands completely. It’s why he wants Randy to open up to him, express his feelings. It’s why he wants Randy to consider the possibility of a relationship with somebody. Sure, Randy thinks he’s happy being single right now and perhaps that’s true. Cody believes Randy when he says that’ll make him happy but Cody loves to be with somebody. There’s a unique happiness there that he feels he doesn’t get from being single.

He just wants Randy to be as happy as he is. That’s what best friends want for each other.


	20. The DiBiase Prerogative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ted DiBiase Jr’s first day in WWE and he’s nervous like a whore in a church.

**May 26th, 2008**

 

It’s Ted DiBiase Jr’s first day in WWE and he’s nervous like a whore in a church.

Like a whore in the local church that his dad speaks at a lot.

He’s only been wrestling for a total of two years and he thinks it’s too soon for him to join the main roster but he can’t say no to a huge opportunity like that. Ted would be stupid to reject it, wouldn’t he? What if they make him stay in developmental for an excruciatingly long time, never to call him up? And Ted is aware of how petty WWE can be with their business practices, considering the legacy he derives from, so he knows how capable they are.

At the very least, his first feud in WWE is with a ring veteran like Hardcore Holly, who’s admittedly a huge prick but he seems to know what he’s doing. There’s also his tag partner, who’s a complete sweetheart, from what Ted has heard. Not to mention a total hottie with a nice butt which is why Ted is going to Randy Orton’s locker room right now.

What does Randy Orton have to do with a total hottie like Cody Rhodes, you ask? It’s simple. They’re close. Like, really close. Questioningly close, but that’s from what Ted has heard. Ted has heard a lot of things about the main roster and now he gets to see if this gossip is true for himself! So he needs to find out the “hot goss” on the friendship between Randy and Cody.

 

Ted makes it to Randy’s open locker room door, clad in his black sweatpants and nothing else. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to figure out the best way to address somebody who seems to be as hot-headed as Randy but his mouth is quicker than his mind is and he says: “Hey, Randy Orton? I know you don’t like people intruding on your business but I’m Ted DiBiase Jr, son of the Million Dollar Man? I thought I’d stop by and say hey and that I’m new here. Kind of. New to the main roster but I was down in FCW for a bit so I’m not really new. Well I still am, haven’t been wrestling for long but-”

“Ted, first thing you need to learn about being on the main roster is to make sure you don’t sound like an idiot.” Randy walks over to Ted and smiles good naturedly, which is really off putting given the kind of person he’s supposed to be. He even pats Ted’s shoulder, making him more wary. “But it’s okay, that’ll just be a warmup. You know better now!”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ted chuckles. “Just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“We all were in your shoes at one point, Teddy. It’s normal. So what you doing tonight, what are they having you do?”

Huh. Randy’s actually… pretty nice. Ted would’ve thought that Randy would yell at him and tell him to fuck off, jerk his own dick somewhere else but he’s actually trying to welcome Ted in his own weird, Randy-esque way. So there is a good person somewhere inside this very orange, shiny vessel after all?  
  
“Oh, yeah! So uh, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes are having a match tonight and then my dad is supposed to introduce me and I come out and call the two out. You’ve worked with them before, what are they like?”  Ted asks.  
  
“Holly is a fucking douche, ignore him.” Randy waves a hand off, dismissing Holly completely. “Cody though,” Randy smiles fondly, “He’s awesome to work with, and be with. He’s real nice but he can fire back if he has too and he’s new but he’s already kind of a natural at all of this. He’s going places so yeah, I think you’ll like him.”

Ted already does like Cody. He doesn’t need Randy to tell him how much of a saint that ball of sunshine is. Just from hearing the way Randy describes Cody, it’s evident the affinity he has for the younger man and it confirms the rumor that they are  _definitely_  close. Ted isn’t sure how close but… they’re some kind of close.

Now Ted needs to find out the extent.

 

Ted nods, looking Randy up and down with a bit of a smirk. “Do you uh, like him a lot?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Randy nods. “Tons, he’s… he’s pretty great. Me and him are pretty close too, I make sure people don’t fuck with him.”

_Probably makes sure people don’t fuck him either._

“So how close… are you two?” Ted inquires.  
  
“Like I said, pretty close.”

_Obviously._

“Yeah, but how close is close? Are you guys friends, or best friends, or…” Ted trails off there, raising his eyebrows as he leaves the last option up to interpretation.

It’s when Ted trails off and sees Randy’s once personable face suddenly hardening into one of vexation that he realizes he might’ve made a mistake.

Ted’s never been the best at subtlety.

 

“We’re none of your business.” Randy’s voice is firm, final. So of course, Ted chooses to pry one more last time. Ted knows it’s a bad idea, it’s a stupid one, but it’s like the irrational part of him keeps beating up the rational side and taking over its place for now.

“... okay.” Ted nods, backing up. “My bad. So uh, is he single then?”

“You should go get ready for your match. _Teddy.”_

That sounds like a good idea. The rational part of Ted’s brain seems to choose that point to make an appearance again.  
  
“Yes, absolutely.” Ted nods again, waving his hand and hightailing it out of there. “Nice to meet you, Randy!” He calls out as he disappears into the hallway.

After this meeting, Ted knows a few things for certain; Randy is as scary as everybody says he is, he has a lot more questions than answers, and he really needs to not sound like an idiot.

Ted can be confident. He can be smooth. Fake it ‘till you make it, they say.

 

He enters another hallway and takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. “Fake it ‘till you make it, fake it ‘till you make it…” Ted repeats to himself. “But what if I can’t fake it? What if I can’t act? God, stop talking to yourself.” He groans and closes his eyes, running his hands down his face and shaking his head.

Now he sounds and looks like an idiot! Ted’s going backwards!

And when Ted opens his eyes to see Cody Rhodes ambling about the hallway in his trunks, he thinks the going backwards parts will be literal as well. Cody’s so much cuter in person, a tight, toned body, not too muscular but not too skinny - just right. His face was perfectly chiseled, as if Michelangelo himself sculpted it and gave it the most pristine polish afterwards to ensure this piece of art would stay timeless, to persevere throughout history to forever be remembered. Cody’s lips were the perfect pink color and very plush-like, looking soft to the touch. Finally, and Ted kind of hates himself for looking down there, but he can see the long length of Cody’s cock through his trunks and that just sets in stone how perfect Cody Rhodes could be for him.

If only Ted wasn’t so _weird._

But he can fix that. As Ted repeated to himself literally seconds before, he just has to fake it. Ted can fake being a cocky player for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Cody looks up to see Ted and he stops in his tracks, those plush lips parting open as he stares. Ted doesn’t know if there’s something on his face, like a pimple he didn’t notice, but he hopes Cody’s staring because he sees something he likes. That’d make Ted having to act like somebody he’s not a whole lot easier.

 

“Uh, Cody?” Ted asks to snap the younger man out of his trance. He chuckles softly. “I’m Ted DiBiase? Well, not the Ted DiBiase, I’m his son but we’re supposed to be having like a segment together tonight. Actually, I’m debuting and I was hoping to talk to you.”

That’s good, isn’t it? He didn’t ramble too much that time.

“Me? You…” Cody smiles, a blush rising to his face. “You were hoping to talk to me?”

Was Cody wanting to talk to Ted? Could this attraction be mutual after all and not just a fleeting fantasy in Ted’s mind?

Ted doesn’t stop smiling, in fact, he just chuckles again and gives Cody a nod. “Yeah, I was. I’m actually really looking forward to work with you, helps we’re around the same age as well. So many older guys back here, it’s kinda overwhelming.” Seriously, Ted feels like a baby.

“Yeah, tell me about it! I feel like a baby among everyone else.” Cody chuckles before sighing and rolling his eyes.

Yeah! That’s what Ted is saying!! Beautiful minds think alike.

Cody continues. “And some of them are like, so set in their ways. Like Hardcore Holly? He’s such-”

“A huge prick?” Ted cuts in.

“Yeah!” Cody exclaims. “How’d you know?”

“My dad’s told me stories.” Ted blows out a breath as he looks down to the ground in thought. “He’s uh, not a good guy from what I’ve heard. You actually have to deal with him? And you’ve actually tolerated his company?”

“It was before I found out what he was really like, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to do anything with him at all.”

Oh. Well. Ted thinks Cody will still like him even if he sees through Ted’s facade and finds out how weird he is. Or maybe he won’t after what Randy tells him… oh god, that’s a whole new can of worms Ted isn’t prepared to open. Besides, Ted isn’t doing anything bad! He’s just faking confidence!

 

“Let’s hope you haven’t done anything with him.” Ted winks. “Too good looking for that… that asshole anyways.”

For example, Ted was _completely_  faking his confidence there.

“Oh uh… th-thank you.” Cody’s face turns even more red, his lips rolling back as his eyes roam over Ted’s body. He doesn’t wanna say it’s obvious Cody likes him in case he’s wrong and Cody turns out to just like him as a friend and he’s actually really awkward at talking to people and ends up staring at them for longer than he intended because that’s what Ted does, he can be awkward with people and ramble on and on and it isn’t until too late that he realizes it and it’s really a huge problem, such a huge one that it seeps into his internal monologues as well.

All that aside, Ted could actually gain some sincere confidence with the almost out-of-worldly way Cody stares at him. For a brief moment, Ted’s tricked into thinking he’s a cool guy.

“I’ll… see you later then? In our segment later on, uh, how was it supposed to go?” Cody asks.

“Yeah, so I’m supposed to come out after yours and Holly’s match tonight and talk about how you deserve better than him. Cool, huh?”

“Like you’re doing right now?” Cody smirks, looking back up to Ted with a raised eyebrow.

“Only in our segment, I’m saying you deserve a better tag team partner. In real life…” Ted just shrugs and backs away with a wink. “I guess you’ll find that out later.”

“You’re a huge tease.” Cody laughs, watching Ted walk away.

That’s the idea!

“Like you don’t love it.” Ted looks back at Cody with a knowing look before waving his hand at him. “See ya, pretty boy.”

 

Ted meanders the rest of the way down the hall, acutely aware of the pair of baby blue eyes on him. He thinks maybe he should look back, catch Cody in the act and tease him some more but that’s a good stopping point. Ted doesn’t wanna risk accidentally saying something stupid.

Ted will play with Cody some other time.

* * *

**July 7th, 2008**

 

Ted groans after sending his last text, burying his face in his hands. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He tells himself.

A one word response. After a week of not texting Cody at all, Ted sends Cody two replies, both one word. Ted committed the biggest sin in texting and he knows he’s going to pay the price for it somehow.

It’s nothing Cody did at all. He’s perfect. He’s too perfect, and Ted doesn’t deserve it. Because he’s weird and Cody’s not and then there’s Randy and he’s so fucking big and strong and hot and relatively _normal_  (if not, very grumpy) compared to Ted and quite frankly, he thinks maybe Cody and Randy deserve each other instead. Ted should just stick to being single, fucking around with hot chicks and trying to work up the courage to fuck another guy.

 

They had a very nice time on Cody’s birthday and Ted was able to convince Cody of how much of a smooth gentleman he was the entire time. He drank expensive wine even though he’d rather have a cheap beer and even dressed up a bit nice even though he’s more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans. But when you like somebody as much as Ted likes Cody, you wanna do everything in your power to impress them.

Ted doesn’t know how else to impress Cody though. It’s only a matter of time before Cody realizes how much of an awkward weirdo he really is and drops him entirely before chasing Randy.

It was a nice time while it lasted but perhaps things are better this way. Why was Ted trying to fool himself into thinking he could successfully snag Cody?

* * *

**July 14th, 2008**

 

Ted’s going to try again.

He hasn’t texted Cody in a week or talked to him outside work because he’s too embarrassed to do so but he’s going to try again tonight! Ted just… isn’t sure how. But then he sees Barbie, bouncy blonde hair and smiles trying to touch up on Cody and _what the fuck is her problem, that’s his man._

So you know what Ted is gonna do? He’s gonna ensure they don’t go out together. And just possibly make Cody jealous in the process if it all goes well.

 

He swaggers on up to the two with a grin, Cody turning his head up to look at Ted the last minute.

“Ted.” Cody smiles politely, arms crossing over his chest.

“Sup, Codes?” Ted nods in a completely cool way before he looks to Barbie, raising his eyebrows suggestively and openly licking along his lips.

Yeah, he’s so fucking _rad._

“Hey, Barbie, what are you-”

“I got plans, thanks.” Barbie quickly says, not even looking up from her phone. However, she does look up from her phone at Cody with quite a sweet smile. “Cody, just call me if you ever wanna hang out. I’ll see ya!” She blows him a kiss before finally going on her way down the hall, texting away on her phone.

Yeah, Ted would reject himself too. Not that he can let Cody know that! Ted’s a cool guy and he needs to show Cody that _wenches_  like her don’t deserve a cool guy like him! No, beautiful boys like Cody deserve a cool guy like him!

“Can you believe she rejected me?” Ted asks, scoffing and shaking his head. “Who does she think she is? Well hey, how about we go out then?”

Ted wasn’t planning to go out with Barbie in the first place. If she said yes, Ted would’ve found an excuse to cancel on her and find Cody to invite him out. It was all part of his plan to appear completely casual and just like one of the guys! Ted thinks it’s foolproof.  
  
“Who do you think you are not texting me back after a week with weak ass replies?”

Of course, Ted doesn’t always have the brightest ideas.

  
  
“What?” Ted asks.  
  
“I got plans with Barbie, thanks.”

 _Since when?_  
  
“Cody-”  
  
“See ya, bye.”

Ted watches as Cody walks away to leave him alone and stew in his own weirdness.

 

Ted’s reminded of why he usually has one night stands. At least with those, you just fuck the person once and never see them again so it doesn’t matter how you act like. But if you want to enter a relationship with somebody… that’s just a whole set of different problems.

Except Ted still wants that. He wants to feel something with someone.

But has his own inexperience with relationships and fear of rejection set him up for a self-sabotaging destiny?

* * *

**August 4th, 2008**

 

Ted might’ve lost the tag titles tonight but it doesn’t mean he’s lost his chance of resolving things with Cody. He needs to just suck it up and tell Cody he’s a weird dick who totally ghosted him for no reason other than his own selfish insecurities.

It’s much easier said than done but Ted doesn’t have any other choice.

He sees Dave and Cody huddled close, discussing something that seems to be important. Ted intentionally slows his steps so he doesn’t end up interrupting them but soon enough, they’re done talking. Dave is done talking, anyways, because Cody wants to keep the conversation going but Dave just pushes him away and waves him a goodbye, leaving him and Cody alone for the first time in weeks.

But it feels like months.

Cody’s finally looking at Ted but there’s so much irritation on his otherwise sweet looking face and it makes Ted wanna crawl back to his locker room but he can’t. If he really likes Cody, he’ll take anything Cody has to throw at him. It’s what he deserves.

 

“Hey…” Ted says softly, looking down to Cody’s lips before he stares into his innocent looking eyes.  
  
“What do you want?” Cody asks, venom in his words. “You gonna stand me up? Ask out somebody else in front of me?”  
  
_That’s fair._

Ted grits his teeth together and looks down, taking a deep breath. “That’s uh, what I need to talk to you about.” He admits before looking off to the hall. “Can we go somewhere private?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Cody rolls his eyes.

They find an empty locker room and Ted sits down on the bench, Cody leaning against the wall opposite from him.

  
  
“So what is it? Though I am surprised you actually wanna talk to me considering the way you’ve totally ghosted me for… almost a month.”  
  
“Which is what I need to talk to you about.” Ted sighs. “I… I’m not the guy you think I am.”  
  
“Yeah, I thought you were a gentleman but you’re not. I-”  
  
“No, not what I mean. Well, eh…” Ted cocks his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Yeah, okay, that’s true. I’m not as smooth as you think I am. Or naturally uh, seductive?”  
  
“You seemed smooth asking out Barbie.”  
  
It’s easy to ask somebody out who you don’t particularly like.  
  
“I did it to make you jealous.” Ted confesses. “Obviously not a smart move looking back but I was panicking.”  
  
Probably one of the more boneheaded things Ted has done.  
  
“Uh, what exactly were you panicking about?” Cody asks.

“Because when you first met me, you seemed so into me. And I was smooth with you back then, I said things so effortlessly and said all the right stuff, I seemed… perfect. I wanted to be a guy that seemed like they knew what they were doing because I wanted you to like me. A lot.”

Ted hopes he hasn’t ruined that. He doesn’t wanna ruin what could be the best thing in his life, and perhaps that’s a bit naive but Ted likes to be a bit of a hopeless romantic. He thinks that’s why he’s so inexperienced with relationships.

  
  
“I do like you.” Cody says, backing off the wall. “A lot. But you haven’t been replying to my texts or talking to me that much at work and it’s really confused me. Like, I feel unwanted, like you don’t like me as much as you claim to.”  
  
“I thought I pissed you off for good.” Ted responds. “Especially after asking out Barbie, which, again, was incredibly stupid of me. That and I was afraid you’d find out that I’m not the guy you think I am and stop liking me. You’d stop looking at me like the finest person in the room.” He chuckles bitterly, biting down on his lips and looking down.

Ted misses the way Cody would look at him. What was once dreamy staring are now looks of pure rage, fueled by the betrayal he justifiably felt.

“And I like the way you looked at me. And talked to me. But I was scared of messing all that up once you learned who I really am.” Ted finishes.

“You think I ever stopped looking at you the way I do? Even in the past few weeks, my heart races when you walk into a room and the first thing on my mind is… going straight into your arms.” Cody blushes, bringing his hand up to gently bite along his nails.

An intense wave of relief comes over Ted’s body when he hears words he never thought would be spoken by Cody. He feels bad that Cody never once stopped feeling that way for him, even after his dickish behavior, but it also means that there’s hope with him and Cody after all.

Hope that they can finally be something.

  
  
Ted smiles, getting up from the bench. “Is it?”  
  
Cody looks up at Ted, smiling just a bit and shrugging. “Perhaps. Is that a problem?”  
  
“Nope, not at all. I feel the same. Now I have to ask you the same question.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Ted takes a deep breath, biting along his bottom lip in thought before he finally comes out with it. “Is it a problem that I’ve never been with a guy before?”

“I don’t care if you’ve never been with a guy.” Cody shakes his head, walking up closer.  
  
“You don’t?” Ted asks, astonished.  
  
“No, of course not. Before you, I’ve only been with two guys so I’m not exactly experienced myself.”

Hold on, that sounds fake. Look at Cody, for christ sake. Who’s not jumping at the chance to fuck him?  
  
“What? You’re gorgeous.” Ted scoffs. “How have you only been with two guys?”  
  
“I’m looking for a relationship, not a one night stand. Sex is fun and all but going out with somebody, holding their hand, sharing your secrets,” Cody smiles fondly, “All of that means so much more to me.”

So that’s why. That explains it all then. Cody’s the type of guy to have a relationship with somebody, to be close to them and spend their lives together. He doesn’t wanna have meaningless sex.

He wants a soulmate.

  
  
“You’ll be glad to know that a relationship is exactly what I’m looking for then.” Ted smiles back, meeting Cody halfway and looking down at his lone hand by his side. Ted reaches a hand out to grab Cody’s, intertwining their fingers together and giving it a squeeze, squeezing away any trepidation he’s felt so far.

“And you are definitely worth that.”

“Let’s start over then.” Cody starts, looking from their hands and up to Ted.  
  
“Take me out tonight? Get to know each other all over again? Because I really wanna get to know you… the real you.”  
  
A grin hangs onto the corner of Ted’s lips, eyes locking once more.

A new beginning sounds just right. Now that Ted thinks about it, Cody seems like the type to tolerate his weirdness after all. Cody’s so incredibly nice, so sweet, he has to be if he’s taking Ted back after the way Ted acted. So if they can overcome this… who knows what else they can do together if they just set their hearts to it?  
  
“Going out? Just you and me, nobody else?” Ted’s tongue darts out to slowly lick along his lips and his eyes drift downwards to Cody’s, plush and pink and oh so kissable. He takes a deep breath and tilts his head before he gingerly presses their lips together, allowing them to linger on each other.

Ted will save the real kissing for the later part of the night.

  
  
“I’d absolutely love that, Cody.” Ted whispers against Cody’s mouth, smiling when Cody does, seeing those absolutely adorable, gapped teeth of his.

Cody’s absolutely adorable. He’s absolutely sweet. He’s absolutely kind. And more importantly, he’s absolutely Ted’s.

* * *

**December 31st, 2008**

 

Ted rolls his luggage through the airport, his loneliness alleviated once he notices Cody in the crowd of people. Cody wore dark jeans and black winter boots, a black puffy coat and a white scarf around his neck - dressed for the weather, much like Ted is who was, coincidentally, wearing the exact same thing! Beautiful minds think alike!  
  
It’s interesting, acting for a movie as opposed to acting in the sports entertainment world of wrestling… Ted still doesn’t think he’s a good actor but Vince was convinced by doing this movie, it’ll raise Ted’s popularity and his acting skills will get better working around other actors and it’s not like he can say no to Vince. That’s the first thing Ted learned since he was called into Vince’s office about seven months ago.  
  
Ted would’ve much rather stayed with Cody but what else can he do? The silver lining is that he gets to be away from Randy, Cody’s over protective best friend who’s in denial of his feelings but what else can Ted do about that? There’s not much Ted can do these days but he can at least make Cody happy. He can at least stop being scared of entering a real relationship and just fucking tell him he wants to be official instead of this weird, complicated, exclusive-but-not thing they have  
  
Which is what he’s going to do now that he’s here to visit Cody. He comes back to WWE full time in about two weeks but he was already missing Cody too much so the soonest opportunity he could take to see him, he was gonna go through with it. Ted owes it to Cody to make this official, to finally be his boyfriend and actually think about a _future_  with him. Ted can see it… living with Cody in a nice house in the suburbs, maybe adopting a kid or two with a few dogs running around.  
  
Now that’s priceless.

  
  
Ted rushes into the crowd and over to Cody, Cody managing to catch Ted the last second but soon Ted has dropped his luggage to hold onto Cody’s waist and pull him in for a deep kiss.  
  
He’s been so deprived of Cody for so long and he needs to drink him in again. It’s been a tough time without him but for a few days, he and Cody can at least spend every waking moment together before Ted has to go back and finish up the last touches of filming.  
  
Cody’s hands hold onto Ted’s shoulders, smiling into the kiss. He moans softly into Ted’s mouth and Ted presses in deep with his own, sliding his tongue into Cody’s mouth and allowing their tongues to bump and collide for a few moments before pulling away.  
  
He feels so much better already.

  
  
Ted sighs with relief and hugs Cody close to his chest, pressing a big kiss to his cheek. “God, I really missed you.”  
  
“And I missed you too, Teddy.” Cody pouts, kissing Ted’s cheek as well. “I’ve been so lonely without you.”  
  
“Don’t gotta be lonely anymore.” Ted tells him. “I’m here for a few days and I’m gonna take real good care of you, baby.”  
  
Cody hums his approval and lets go of Ted, smiling big at him. “Will you?”  
  
“In every single way there is to take care of somebody.” Ted winks, picking up his luggage. “How about we get out of here? Besides, I bought you some gifts and I’d rather you open them in the warm comfort of your condo.”  
  
“No, that makes sense.” Cody chuckles softly. “What kind of gifts did you get me? Besides yourself, of course.”  
  
“If I told ya, it’d ruin the surprise!”  
  
“I’ll act surprised!”  
  
“Patience, padawan.”  
  
“Why are you the way that you are?”  
  
“You mean why am I so successful and talented and good looking? I was born that way.”  
  
“Okay, Randy Orton.”  
  
Ugh! Can Ted go without hearing about Randy fucking Orton? He’s trying to spend a romantic few days with his boyfriend celebrating the holidays. Frankly, he’s surprised Randy didn’t find an opportunity to hang out with and get in between them! Randy should just resume being a loner and allow them to be.  
  
Randy might have said he only likes Cody as a friend but Ted doesn’t buy it for one second.  
  
Nonetheless, he’s going to try not to think about Randy the rest of the trip down here. This is his and Cody’s time together and he’s gonna spend that time showing Cody how much he likes him. Whether it’s with his gifts or with his dick.  


* * *

 

“Ted… _Teddy…”_ Cody moans, pushing his ass back on the entirety of Ted’s length, dropping his forehead to press into the pillows. “I’m so close, babe.”  
  
“Shh, I got you.” Ted whispers into Cody’s ear, brushing his lips over his earlobe. “Go on, sweet thing, come for me. I got you.”  
  
Not even a minute later and Cody’s mouth opens wide, a choked out moan falling from his lips as he empties his load onto the sheets underneath. His ass clenches tightly around Ted’s cock, the increasingly tight feeling causing Ted’s orgasm to hit him quicker than intended, and he comes inside the younger man with a low groan.  
  
Ted slowly pulls out, grabbing the tissues from the nightstand and reaching under Cody’s body to wipe the come from the sheets.  
  
“Made kind of a mess, did I?” Cody chuckles breathlessly, rolling off to his side with closed eyes.  
  
“A little bit, but nothing I can’t fix.” Ted smiles, getting up from the bed to throw the tissues away before making his way to his luggage.  
  
Now that this kind of fun was done with, it was time to move onto the next and last part of the night - gift giving. After that, they’ll fall asleep together and go out to have some nice breakfast and finally enjoy each other’s company. No fans to worry about, no work obligations, and best of all - no Randy. Ted wonders what Randy would consider a gift to Cody… maybe he’d take Cody out to a nice restaurant and stage a fake proposal to get them free food! Seeing as how he loves to act like he and Cody used to have something together!  
  
No. Ted can’t let Randy ruin this night when he’s not even here. As far as he’s concerned, Randy doesn’t exist right now.

  
  
“Ooh, what’cha got in there?” Cody asks as he hears Ted rummaging around in his luggage, opening his eyes. “Are my presents in there?”  
  
“You know, you’re very insightful.” Ted comments as he pulls out a tote bag, the design on both sides having it resemble a classic NES controller. “Yes, every single present is in here.”  
  
Cody’s face positively brightens up when he sees the bag, sitting up from the bed and crawling over to the edge to get a closer look. “Shit, is that bag for me too?”  
  
“No, I got it for myself.” Ted says, smiling when he sees the pointed look Cody gives him. “Of course it’s for you.” He chuckles and hands Cody the bag, leaning down to kiss him on the lips before he takes a seat next to him. “Go on, see what it’s inside! But leave the small, white paper bag in there for last.”  
  
“Ooh, what’s in that one?” Cody asks, waggling his eyebrows with intrigue. “You’re not proposing, are you?”  
  
_Not yet._ Ted can’t resist fucking with Cody though.

 

A sheepish expression appears on his face before he gets down on one knee in front of him, taking Cody’s hand.  
  
“Well, actually…”  
  
“... no.” Cody shakes his head, narrowing his eyes. “No you’re not.”  
  
“Cody, since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me.”  
  
“Oh my god, you are.” Cody takes a deep breath, eyes flashing with a glint of fear. “Ted, you can’t-”  
  
“God, of course I’m not proposing!” Ted laughs and lets go of Cody’s hand before he hops right back beside him. “Now come on, look at all the cool stuff I bought you already!”  
  
Cody smiles, completely relieved, as he pulls out a thin, white box. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop stalling. But just so you know, it wouldn’t be bad. Being with you for a long time, I mean.” He assures Ted as he opens the lid.  
  
Ted feels a small burst of joy when Cody tells him that, biting down on his lips to stop the huge smile wanting to break out on his face. Marriage is a nice concept, isn’t it? An official document stating that you and the love of your life are now bonded together… of course, it’s difficult for two men to achieve that certification nowadays in America but maybe the future will see winds of change. And by then, perhaps he and Cody will still be together.  
  
Unless Randy steals him away, but Ted will make sure that doesn’t happen. He plans to keep Cody by his side for awhile.  
  
Cody takes the tissue paper off, grinning when he sees the white “Spiderman” lettering along the front and when he actually takes the material out from the box to get a better look, the sleeves roll out and the bottom comes down to reveal that it’s one of those ugly holiday sweaters. Thankfully, it’s right up Cody’s alley.

  
  
“Ted… this is _sick._ ” Cody nods his approval, immediately slipping the red sweater over his frame. Though the sleeves are a bit long for his arms, it still fits him nicely.  
  
“It’s pretty nice but the person wearing it is even nicer.” Ted winks, lying on his side on the bed as he checks Cody out. “You wanna model for me? I can get out some dollar bills…”  
  
“HA!” Cody exclaims, hiding his hand in his sleeve so he can gently whack Ted’s shoulder. “I’ll entertain your stripper fantasy some other time.” Nonetheless, he dramatically struts away from Ted so he can grab his discarded briefs, his ass bouncing with every step - still giving Ted a bit of jerk off fuel.  
  
“You are…” Ted shakes his head and gives a little laugh. “You are so damn _cute._ Seriously. I’m so lucky you’re mine and not someone else’s.”  
  
“I’ll always be yours.” Cody smiles back at Ted right as he pulls the briefs up his legs. He returns to the bed, plopping a seat and digging his hand into the bag. “Alrighty, what else has Teddy bought for me tonight?”

“Bought you this _dick.”_ Ted says as he points to his dick with both hands, laughing when Cody rolls his eyes.

“You are so lucky I like you.” Cody tells him as he takes a small square shaped present from the bag, not thinking too much of it as he tears the wrapping paper off.

It’s when he sees the present in its entirety that he realizes he should’ve thought _alot_  of it.

“POKEMON PLATINUM!” Cody exclaims, eyes bugging out as he gasps. “TEDDY, I’VE BEEN WANTING THIS FOR- _EEEEVER.”_

Ted had just an inkling of a feeling Cody would get excited over that. He’s surprised Cody hasn’t already bought it, considering how much of a nerd he is. Then again, Ted’s been so busy with filming that he hasn’t been able to buy things he likes as well - but of course he found time to shop for Cody.

Cody is his first priority, after all.

 

“I take it you like it?” Ted asks.

“LIKE IT?” Cody shouts, holding the game up in the light. “I LOVE IT!”

Cody’s so excited over his new Pokemon game that Ted’s actually a bit worried Cody won’t like the last gift Ted bought him, at least not as much. Ugh, what was Ted thinking? He should’ve just stuck to buying Cody nerdy gifts, not something uber-expensive… but Cody’s worth spending money on. All the money in the world.

Cody straddles Ted’s lap and smushes his face with his hands, the game discarded on the bed while Cody gives Ted a big, wet smooch.

“Mmm, THANK YOU!” Cody says as he pulls away, grinning hugely at the other man. “I’m gonna play it as soon as I have free time! Oh my god, I’m gonna get a Piplup and I’m gonna name him Pippy. PIPPY. ISN’T THAT CUTE?”

Cody’s childlike enthusiasm is probably the best thing about him. It’s what makes Ted feel better about being the weirdo that he is, considering he’s a child at heart. Ted just feels like he can be himself around Cody and not be ridiculed for it, like he can be as goofy as he wants and not only is it okay, but it’s also encouraged.

“It’s definitely cute but you’re even cuter.” Ted chuckles softly and kisses Cody, soft and quick, before he sits up against the headboard with the other man still in his lap. “How about I open your next gift for you?”

Cody raises an eyebrow curiously before he grabs the small, white paper bag, handing it to Ted. “I really wanna know what this gift is now.”

“You didn’t before?”

“I mean, I wanna know even _more_ now, duh.”

“You better.”

“And if I didn’t? What are you gonna do, spank me?”

“And give you what you want? I don’t think so.” Ted scoffs and reaches inside the bag to take out a shiny black box.

“What’s in there?” Cody asks, reaching forward but Ted pulls his hands away.

“Hey, I said I’d open it!” Ted tells him. “Tsk tsk, be patient.”

“I _hate_  being patient.” Cody huffs, looking down at the box. “It looks… really nice though. Super nice.”

“Gonna look nicer on you.” Ted says as he opens the box, turning it around so Cody can get a look at the ring inside.

Cody blinks a few times as takes the ring out of the box, silver with a diamond heart in the middle, smaller diamond hearts on both sides. His mouth parts open in awe at the beauty. “I thought you said you weren’t gonna propose…”

“I’m not.” Ted shakes his head, watching as Cody observes the ring and hoping to god he likes it and doesn’t think it’s too much. “It’s not an engagement ring. It’s um… it’s a promise ring.” He swallows, nerves bubbling in his stomach.

“What’s it for?” Cody asks softly, sliding the ring onto his finger.

If Cody’s wearing it, that means he likes it… right? You wouldn’t put on a ring you hate!

“I know I’ve been really weird about the whole relationship thing. Ya know, we’re exclusive with each other but not using any labels, that sort of deal-”

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Cody asks, furrowing his eyebrows at Ted.

“I was scared.” Ted admits. “I’ve… I’ve never been in a relationship before, not a serious one, anyways. I felt like if we put an actual label on it, that’d make it official and it’d be more scary to me. I’ve never been anybody’s boyfriend before and I’m still not exactly sure how it goes but I know that I like you. A whole lot. And a relationship still… kinda scares me, but when I think about it with you, it’s less scary. Like, if I enter one with you, it’ll be fine. And any humps or hurdles we come across, we’ll go through them together. “ He looks into Cody’s eyes, always so innocent and inviting. Always so beautiful. Always will be.

And hopefully he’ll always be Ted’s.

 

Cody’s face softens and he smiles big, holding a hand over his heart with his promise ring glistening under the ceiling lights. “You don’t have to be scared, Teddy, not when you’re with me. Relationships aren’t supposed to be a certain way, it’s different for everybody. It’s not like how it is in tv show and movies, you just do what feels right for you. So we’ll figure out what’s right for us and just… do our thing.” The hand over Cody’s heart moves to tip Ted’s chin up and he gives him a reassuring look. “We’ll be boyfriends. And we’ll be the best boyfriends. And we’ll figure it all out together.”

The nerves don’t seem to be bubbling in Ted’s stomach anymore. Instead, he feels butterflies fluttering around and they fly all throughout his body, making it to his head and making him feel like it’s in the clouds. He’s so high up in them, so high that he’s in heaven and he never wants to come down but he doesn’t have to because heaven is here.

 

Heaven is here with Cody Rhodes sitting on top of his lap.


	21. The Apex Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole reunion just reminds him that it’s no longer the Randy and Cody show. It’s no longer just him and Cody, it’s Cody and Ted with occasional cameos by him and Randy doesn't like being second place.

**January 5th, 2009**

 

“Cut!” The cameraman shouts, giving a thumbs up. “Thanks, guys!”

Randy gives the cameraman a respectful nod before stopping in the hall with Cody, reaching down to grab his hand. “So what the fuck is this?”

Ignoring the fact that Randy just grabbed his hand and it weirdly felt nice, Cody asks, “What’s what?”

“That fucking ring, dude. Oh god, don’t tell me.” Randy groans, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling. “Ted proposed.”

“Nooooo.” Cody tells him as he yanks his hand away, smiling down at the ring on his finger. “It’s a promise ring!” He cheers. “It was his Christmas gift to me! Isn’t he the best?”

Ahh, Ted’s the best boyfriend Cody will ever have… and he didn’t think somebody would ever top Shane but Ted managed to do so. He’s proven himself to Cody ever since being weird in the past and now he’s the true gentleman that he’s always wanted to be. It’s almost like a fairytale romance. Cody thinks that one day, his fairy godmother will come down from the clouds and turn a bottle of spray tan into a lovely carriage to whisk them away to a life of everlasting love and happiness.

Unfortunately, Cody has to work today… but at least it’s at his dream job! He just wishes he could spend it with Ted but Ted’s gonna be back next week and then everything will be fine! Just as long as he and Randy don’t get into it again - Cody doesn’t want World War 3 happening because his boyfriend and best friend can’t get along.

To follow the theme of not being able to get along, Mr. Sim Snuka here hasn’t been making nice with too many people backstage on RAW which is why he’s being kicked out of Legacy, in storyline and in reality. Not that the Legacy was going to be anybody but Cody, Randy, and Ted, but he and Manu could’ve possibly been added on if they weren’t… you know. Such _dicks_. And if you’re gonna be a dick, you might as well be a dick who’s great at what he does and knows what the fuck he’s talking about - like Randy.

 

“Did he promise to stop being such a dick?” Randy asks.

Of course, Randy isn’t great at keeping certain things to himself.

“You can hate Ted, but not so openly in front of me. He’s my boyfriend, you know.”

“Ooh, boyfriends now? You guys are finally taking that big step, huh?”

“He was… apprehensive about being in a relationship!” Cody defends, crossing his arms over his chest and judgmentally looking Randy up and down. “You should be able to relate to that.”

Cody’s surprised they don’t get along! They did before until that locker room incident, and Cody has tried and tried to change Ted’s mind but he won’t budge - he thinks it was a hit to his respect and… Cody can’t tell him he’s wrong. He can’t exactly invalidate his feelings.

 

“God, this is such bullshit.” Sim scoffs, looking over at the duo. “I should be able to be with you guys, be apart of something huge. What about me, huh?”

Cody and Randy both give each other knowing looks of “what the fuck” before Randy looks towards Sim. “Yo, it’s cool. Wrestling’s fake, don’t take it personally. Talk to Vince about it if it upsets you, he’ll listen.”

Wow, he didn’t just laugh in Sim’s face and tell him to fuck off? Maybe Randy has truly changed!

“Nah, he won’t listen to me.” Sim shakes his head. “You know what, I know why I won’t be let into this group - it’s cause I’m not a fag.” He laughs, shaking his head. “That’s it! I’m not up each other’s ass like you, Cody, and Ted are.”

_It’s cause I’m not a fag._

In all of Cody’s time on the roster, he actually hasn’t heard that insult being thrown directly at him. Seems like homosexuality was pretty accepted backstage, much to his relief, but when he hears this coming from Sim, with so much hatred in his voice and venom lacing his words… it reminds Cody that homosexuality is still a thing that needs to be accepted in this world.

It reminds Cody that he doesn’t fit the norm of society. And it hurts, knowing people hate him or regard him with indifference just because he’s only into the same sex.

Cody’s face heats up, the tears threatening at his eyes and he turns quickly on his foot to walk away. The quicker he can be away from the sudden, hateful environment he’s in, the better. He doesn’t wanna stay one more second, being around Sim, lest he wants to hear him possibly elaborate on what he means, or go off on an anger fueled rant. He’s going to head back to his locker room, put on his things, and hightail it back to the hotel room and talk to Ted all night long until he forgets about the situation.

“Cody!” Randy calls out, watching his friend walk away.

“No, I’m done!” Cody calls out, hiding his face in his hands as he feels the first tear drop down his cheek.

Fuck. He’s crying backstage. Now he _really_  needs to make it back to his locker room. Cody's prone to crying in intense situations like this but he hates crying because he doesn't want people to think he's weak, especially not in WWE. No doubt he’ll get made fun of for being sensitive… or maybe he wouldn’t, considering the unpredictable environment backstage. Like, Cody wouldn’t predict that Sim would call him a fag.

Randy takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes, slowly turning to face Sim. His eyes open again and he smiles, but it’s not a happy one. It’s the complete opposite, it’s quite dark. Sinister. One that reminds people just why Randy received the nickname of “Legend Killer”. Actually, the Legend Killer is more cocky than anything else, with a weird penchant for sticking it to the legends of the business. The Legend Killer still has a heart but this seems completely different. The man Randy is right now is tainted with bloodlust, a pure thirst for revenge, a predator calculating the best way to capture his prey.

“I’m sorry. What did you just call us?” Randy asks softly, tilting his head.

Sim swallows, glancing over to the retreating Cody before he looks into Randy’s eyes. He stands his ground and straightens up, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow challengingly. “You wanna know what I called you guys?”

“Please.”

“I called you all _fags.”_ Sim spits.

_Thud._

Cody turns around the second he hears the thud, his eyes widening when he sees Sim scurrying back against the wall and holding his hands in front of his face. He blinks a few times before looking to Randy, who was quickly following after the man. When Cody sees the look in Randy’s eyes, he knows Sim is screwed. And he knows Randy isn’t gonna back down until he gets what he wants. Even going so far as to physically straddle Sim’s hips, grabbing his wrists to force his hands apart and away from his face.

_Oh god. Sim Snuka is going to die._

 

“LOOK AT ME!” Randy yells, getting right in Sim’s face, Cody’s jaw dropping slightly  in fear as this violent scene in front of him comes more alive. “LOOK AT ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He continues before letting go of Sim’s wrists.

On one hand, Cody thinks Randy should go about this a much more peaceful way. He doesn’t think you should solve your problems with your fists. On the other hand… it’s nice to watch a homophobe get his face punched in. But knowing Randy, that’s only the start of it.

Sim is still going to die. If he doesn’t, then his dignity will.

Sim swallows, following Randy’s instructions loud and clear as he lets his hands drop back down to his sides. Randy slaps him harshly across the face before he grabs his chin with one hand, the other grabbing onto his cheek.

Randy grits his teeth, looking over to Cody. “Fucking look at Cody. Apologize.”

“I-”

“APOLOGIZE!” Randy shouts as he looks back to Sim again. “I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS ALL UP AND DOWN THIS HALL, DON’T YOU FUCKING TEST ME!”

“R-Randy, really-” But Cody is cut off by Sim’s stuttering, frail voice.

“C-Cody, I’m sorry.” Sim stutters out. “I didn’t mean it.”

Should Cody even accept his apology? He’s never had to deal with something like this before. But he doesn’t want to, even if he is a naturally forgiving person. Saying a word like _that_  just kind of speaks of the kind of guy you really are. Not even Randy would say something like that.

Especially not if he’s so angry about it.

“You’re damn right you don’t mean it.” Randy tells him. “Don’t you _ever_  disrespect Cody again. And if you do, I’m gonna make your life even more of a living hell than it already is, you understand?”

Sim nods, closing his eyes. “Y-Yes, understood.”

“Good.” Randy roughly shoves Sim’s head away, getting up from his lap and smoothing his shirt down. He moves his mouth around, like he’s doing something inside it, before he spits right in between Sim’s legs. “Fucking prick.”

Cody swallows and looks over at Sim, frozen in his spot. Cody would do the same thing too if a 6’5” man weighing about 250 pounds got up in his fucking face. Amazingly enough, Cody has never seen Randy get so pissed at anybody once since he was brought up to the main roster and he was starting to think that perhaps all the rumors about Randy’s temper were just that - rumors. And if it was true, Randy seemed to have curbed it a great deal.

Cody feels like this kind of temper is justified, however. And it makes him think if perhaps Randy had rational reasons to lash out in the past as well, like there’s more to the rumors after all then just Randy being a huge, dickish hot-head. He still is but not to a great extent. Randy’s an interesting person and his actions now continue to add onto that theory.

He’s brought back to reality when he feels hands on either of his shoulders, blinking to see that Randy was standing in front of him, the hands belonging to him.

 

“Cody, hey, you okay?” Randy asks softly.

“I um… y-yeah, fine.” Cody nods, peering over Randy’s shoulder to see Sim crawling away into the other hallway.

“Listen, don’t let an asshole like him get you down. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about, he’s just… stupid.” Randy scoffs, one hand moving down back to his own side while the other hand holds onto the back of Cody’s head. “C’mere.”

And in a move completely uncharacteristic (or is it?) for Randy, he pulls Cody’s head into his chest, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders in a hug.

A hug? Yes, Randy Orton was _hugging him._

The weirdest part is that it actually isn’t that bad. His body is warm and his arms are strong, and when he squeezes Cody’s shoulders, it’s not too hard at all - it’s the right amount, the amount that makes Cody feel safe and secure. Like as long as he’s in Randy’s arms, nobody will hurt him. Hell, he doesn’t even need to be in Randy’s arms to be protected because Randy already ensured that. He fucking beat Sim’s ass with _one_  punch and threatened his livelihood, all for Cody.

 

Cody closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax in the odd embrace. When’s the next time Randy’s willingly going to initiate a hug with him, right? He wraps his arms around Randy’s waist to reciprocate, holding onto him close as he continues to hide his face in his chest.

Cody can't remember the last time he's ever felt so safe.

* * *

**January 11th, 2009**

 

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I-”

“You miss me, right?” Ted chuckles softly as he reaches his hand back to close the door to their hotel room, right before he wraps his arms around Cody’s waist in a hug, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “I missed you too - even though I just saw you about two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks is too looooong.” Cody whines, pouting.

“Aww, I know.” Ted pouts back, reaching up one finger to tap the middle of Cody’s mouth. “But I’m here now!”

Months without Ted… weeks without Ted… days without Ted… it doesn’t matter, Cody doesn’t wanna go any length of time without Ted but he doesn’t have to anymore! Because Ted is back! And here to stay! And now he and Cody are gonna get it on in a major way! Sex with Ted is pretty great, maybe not as mind blowing as the sex he’s had with Shane but it’s better in its own way - it feels more meaningful. More real. As exciting as it was to try things out with Shane and be dominated, that’s always the kind of sex Cody prefers.

It would be a bit nice if he and Ted would experiment around with dominance and submission, much like he did with Shane, but Cody’s fine with how things are. After the events of last week, however, Cody wonders if there’s a streak of dominance in Ted at all, or at least an urge to protect - he doesn’t think Ted would have gone to such lengths to defend Cody if somebody called them “fags”. Cody wouldn’t want Ted to beat them up but he’d want Ted to do _something_  about it instead of idling by. That’s a quality he likes about Randy - he’s quick to defend the things or people he actually likes, and does it in the most extra way possible. That doesn’t mean Randy is better though! No, Ted’s perfect! He’s a lot nicer, nerdier, more in tuned with Cody’s interests… there’s just so many ways that Ted is better suited for him.

Cody frowns as more of last week’s incident comes to mind, looking down and off to the side, which Ted catches. Ted steals a kiss from Cody’s lips in an attempt to bring him out of his funk, raising his eyebrows when Cody finally looks him in the eyes.

 

“Hey…” Ted starts softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… just thinking about how much I missed you.” Cody lies.

He doesn’t wanna ruin this sweet moment between them, though he knows he needs to tell Ted. Maybe he’ll even do it tonight, but not until he and Ted get to _know_  each other, if you catch his drift.

Fucking. They’re gonna fuck. That’s his drift.

“And also how much I _need_  you.” Cody shifts the topic, immediately setting out on undoing his boyfriend’s jeans. “Because I need my Teddy so _bad_  tonight.”

“Do you now, baby boy?” Ted asks, pressing their foreheads together. “You know how much I’ve been thinking about you? Sliding into you, feeling that nice body of yours?” He whispers against Cody’s lips, a hot breath escaping his own.

“Oh god _, Ted.”_  Cody moans, tilting his head and brushing his lips over the other man’s. “I need you inside me so much. Wanna feel full again, full of _you.”_ He breathes as he finally gets Ted’s jeans undone, reaching inside his boxers to jack off his erection.

“Fuck yeah, baby, I’ll give you whatever you want.” Ted groans, holding onto Cody’s hips as he crashes their lips together.

Cody just wants to forget about everything Sim ever said to him. And having amazing sex with his even more amazing boyfriend is the best way to do that.

* * *

 

Ted pulls out of Cody with a nice smack to his ass before rolling onto his back beside him, beckoning him over with a finger. Cody happily follows along, throwing the blankets over them before snuggling up to Ted’s side with an arm strewn over his waist. He hums as he buries his face into Ted’s neck, enjoying the closeness with his boyfriend - because that’s what they were now, no weird thing like “being exclusive without the labels”.

“Was I satisfying enough?” Ted asks with a grin, poking an eye down at Cody.

“Mmm, _more_  than satisfying.” Cody purrs, kissing Ted’s neck.

“Well, you seem satisfied.” Ted chuckles. “Seem a lot happier than before too. Still nothin’ you wanna talk about?”

Damnit! Cody was sure that bomb-ass sex would be enough to skirt the topic!

Cody frowns a little and shrugs before shaking his head. “It’s nothing. Just something that happened last week that wasn’t really cool but I’m over it now.”

“I don’t think you’re fully over it if you’re still thinking about it.” Ted reasons, opening his other eye and leaning over to kiss the top of Cody’s head. “You can tell me about it, babe, c’mon. What’s putting a frown on that pretty face of yours?”

Cody blushes slightly, looking up to Ted with a restored smile before he looks ahead at the wall, staring at nothing in particular. He supposes it wouldn’t hurt to tell Ted about it… that’s what boyfriends are for. You share your thoughts and feelings with them, no matter how big or small. They’re there for you no matter what, always lending a good shoulder. Literally!

 

“I mean… Randy already took care of it but everytime I think about it, I just get sad all over again.”

“Take care of what?” Ted asks, narrowing his eyebrows. “We gotta go back to the beginning.”

Cody sighs and rolls his eyes to look up at the ceiling so he can recount what happened. “Well, we had that segment with Sim, right? How we kicked him out?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, but he got legit heated over it. He took it _so seriously,_ like, not in storyline but actually in his feelings about it.”

“Y’all tell him wrestling was fake?”

“That’s what Randy said!” Cody exclaims. “Actually, Randy was surprisingly calm…” Then Cody purses his lips before looking down. “Well, he was calm at first.”

Isn’t that how it always is with Randy? Eerily calm at first until suddenly he strikes?

“And what happened to make him… uncalm?”

Cody’s not going to sugarcoat it for Ted but he wonders if Ted has ever been called a fag before. Southern boy like him coming from a Christian household, the slur probably gets thrown around a lot… not that it means he’s alright with hearing it. Desensitized, maybe. Is Ted going to be as hurt as Cody was or is he just going to brush it off?

 

“So Sim said the reason why he wasn’t being pushed, why he wasn’t in Legacy, was”, He rolls his lips back, “Because he wasn’t a fag like the rest of us. His words.”

“Asshole.” Ted scoffs, shaking his head. “It’s 2009, you think people would be over that by now.”

Ted’s taking it pretty well, much to Cody’s relief. It’s nice that at least one of them can keep a calm head, though Cody thinks his reaction to hearing that slur was completely justified.

“Guess he wasn’t.” Cody says.

“So Randy was pissed about it too?”

“He punched Sim right in the _fucking face.”_

Ted laughs loudly, slapping a hand over his own forehead. “Oh god… you know what, I’ll give it up for Randy. That’s cool. Oh man.”

_Finally something they can bond over._

“That’s just the start, Randy like got on top of him and slapped him and yelled in his face and forced him to apologize and then he crawled away and it was really awesome and he was so _cool,_ you should’ve been there!” Cody rambles on with a childlike excitement, like a child describing their first ever baseball game.

“I wish.” Ted sighs, resting his hand over his chest. “Seriously, that’s pretty badass of him. Randy Orton… the Gay Avenger.”

“I think we should keep that between us.”

“I think you’d be right about that.”

“But yeah, that’s what happened. Randy saved the day.”

Obviously Cody isn’t going to tell Ted that Randy hugged him, unless he wants the two of them to go at it. Ted already approves of Randy beating Sim’s face in, Cody doesn’t wanna turn back that progress! Cody knows the hug was a totally friendly thing but Ted’s not gonna see it that way and Cody doesn’t have the time to argue with him about it.

They don’t argue at all, actually. Unless you count that one time about half a year ago. But they’ve been perfect since!

 

“Good on him. Maybe he’s cool after all…” And then Ted groans, crinkling his face in frustration before slapping his forehead again. “Ah, shit.”

“Oh no. What?” Cody asks.

“I gotta team with that douchebag when I get back.” Ted sighs, running his hand back through his hair and looking up at the ceiling.

“Come on, you just said Randy was cool-”

“Not him, Sim.” Ted blows out a breath. “It’s just one match but the more I can stay away from him, the better.”

Makes sense that Ted has to team with him. What a small world! It really sucks for him though. Cody wishes he and Ted could team with each other instead and be tag team champions like the good ol’ days of 2008! But instead he has to team with a homophobe… hmm, some things never change.

Nonetheless, just because he has to team with Sim doesn’t mean it’s going to be all bad. Or maybe it is. But they can both try to find some light in this… weird situation. You know what’s fun to do with people you hate?

 

“Maybe we can mess with him.” Cody shrugs, looking up at the ceiling with his boyfriend.  “You’re coming back… we’ll be together backstage again… maybe we can like, rub that in his face.”

Ted grins, raising an eyebrow. “You know, that’s a pretty good idea. Always wanted an excuse to lay the PDA on thick with you.”

“Like we haven’t been doing that before.”

“I don’t think so, no.” Ted shakes his head. “At least it won’t be as thick as this.”

“So you got anything in mind?”

“Do you?”

Cody grins, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he trails nondescript patterns against Ted’s chest. “I got a few things.”

“Then educate me.”

“Okay, so…”

 

It’s so great to have Ted back. The Cody and Ted show can finally resume! And on this lovely second season, there’s going to be more comedy and PDA than ever!

Cody has this feeling that 2009 is gonna be their year.

* * *

**January 12th, 2009**

 

Randy’s been keeping quite a close eye on Sim “The Homophobe” Snuka ever since his comments to Cody last week. So of course he watches his and Manu’s segment with Cody with very observant eyes, ready to lash out if he catches even an ounce of negativity oozing from those gross pores of his. Every so often, Sim will look at Randy out of frame and Randy will narrow his eyes at him in a threatening manner, rubbing a hand over his fist just to remind him of what he’s capable of.

Because he _will_  beat him up. And it’ll be far worse than what he did to him last week, Randy will make sure of that.

“What are you doing?” A familiar man with a Southern drawl asks, hands on his hips right above his trunks. Randy raises a questioning eyebrow and turns his head, fighting the urge to tear Ted’s dumb head off from his stupid, stupid, stupid shoulders.

“None of your _business.”_ Randy replies childishly.

Randy hates that Ted’s back. Hates Ted in general. He’s satan spawn and Randy doesn’t understand how somebody as good as Cody is, is dating somebody like that but maybe Cody’s just into assholes. It’s always the good girls that like bad boys but it looks like the same is true for good boys as well. Funny, considering Ted comes from a very religious household, though Randy comes from one too and he’s not a shining example of a Christian either.

But he’s still so much better than Ted. And he sure as hell bets that he understands Cody better than Ted ever could too.

 

Ted rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall next to him. “I heard what you did to Sim last week. Cody told me.”

“Had to do it.” Randy shrugs, looking back at the promo. “What he said… shit’s unforgivable.”

“No, I completely agree.” Ted resonates, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was cool what you did. Thanks.” He looks back to Randy, holding his hand out and raising an eyebrow of his own. “Truce for now?”

Randy eyes his hand like some alien just tried to make first contact with him, eyes trailing up Ted’s arms and to his face. He doesn’t respond, just continues staring, trying to process the fact that Ted is trying to be the bigger man. Randy doesn’t know what that’s like.

Ted sighs, waggling his fingers. “I figured, ya know, since we both like to make Cody happy… we both have his best interests set out, we could make a truce.”

Oh. That sounds fair. It’s not as if Ted is asking Randy to like him and good on him for realizing how impossible that task is but a mutual tolerance for each other for Cody’s sake? To make him happy? … it’s still hard but not downright impossible.

Randy takes a deep breath and leans off the wall, taking Ted’s hand and giving him a firm shake. “Alright, truce.”

Ted nods respectfully, a firm shake as well before letting go of their hands. Coincidentally, the segment ends right at that moment and the three men in it begin to disperse. However, there’s something going on between Ted and Cody because they’re smiling real big and nice at each other and Ted is holding his arms out and there’s a weird sort of stifling tension filling the backstage area and Randy feels like he’s intruding on something intimate even though nothing is going on and he just wants to _leave._

 

“Teddy!”

“My Coddles!”

 _Coddles?!_ What the fuck kind of petname is _Coddles?_ That’s something you name a puppy dog! Alright, sure, Cody kind of resembles one but he isn’t one! Codes makes more sense. For a brief moment, Randy understands where other people are coming from when they talk about how weird white people are.

“Embrace me, Teddy!” Cody exclaims as he rushes on over to Ted, jumping right up into his arms as Ted spins him round and round, the both of them sharing in joyous laughter. There’s even smooth jazz playing in the background but that’s something Randy just imagined in his head, though it may as well be real considering the outlandish display of affection he currently has a front row seat to.

Randy’s eyes widen and he closes them, rubbing at them hard before opening them again… unfortunately this isn’t a dream. Somehow the cosmic rays showered Randy at just the right moment and transported him to a parallel universe where everything is the same except he’s now living in a gay romantic comedy version of his life, with him being the token straight character and Ted and Cody being the protagonists.

Come to think of it, that’s how his life has been like before. But now Ted and Cody are in his face about it and that’s totally cool because Randy wants them to be happy - well, he just wants Cody to be happy, and it seems to be with Ted.

Cody and Ted. Not Cody and Randy.

This whole reunion just reminds him that it’s no longer the Randy and Cody show. It’s no longer just him and Cody, it’s Cody and Ted with occasional cameos by him. These few months without Ted, he and Cody have gotten closer and he wonders if they’re still going to retain that closeness with Ted here. Fuck sake, Randy gave Cody a _hug_  last week and he doesn’t just fucking hand those out like candy. He doesn’t hug people at all but when Cody was looking so sad, so dejected, Randy figured that perhaps a hug was just what he needed.

Maybe it didn’t fully cheer him up but it was the start of putting him on that track. Randy just hopes their close friendship can stay steadily riding along the track as well.

 

Ted gives Cody a big, wet kiss to his lips before setting him down, moving his nose back and forth against Cody’s before he looks off to the side, at Manu and Sim giving them questionable looks. Meanwhile, Randy is trying his best to organize the contents of the inside of this trunk because it’s so _messy_ , who did this??

“Oh, hey!” Ted speaks up, bringing Cody closer to him. “Didn’t see you guys there! It’s just been awhile since I’ve seen my boyfriend.” He chuckles softly. “You don’t mind, right?”

Randy’s head jerks back up at that point, eyes dead set on the rejects of Legacy as he waits for their hopefully neutral or positive reaction.

Sim purses his lips and shakes his head before ducking it. “Nope. I was just gonna go back to my locker room.”

“Yup, you two do your thing.” Manu nods, walking past the rejoined couple to make his way to his own locker room, Sim following suit.

That’s one crisis averted. But now there’s a different crisis to work with - the crisis of Ted and Cody being disgustingly… cute. Right in front of Randy. At all times.

“Clearly they’re just jealous of our _amazing_  love with each other.” Cody says as he wraps his arms around Ted’s neck, looking back into his eyes with a smile before glancing over at Randy, furrowing his eyebrows. “You okay, Randy?”

“Hmm?” Randy looks up at the two, pursing his lips and nodding. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

He was not fine.

“I just uh… I think I’m gonna track down Hunter, see if me and him and some others can go out later. You and Ted need to uh, get to know each other again anyways.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.” Randy nods again. “I’ll just see you guys around.”

He swears he sees a hint of a frown on Cody’s face before he turns to walk away, with Ted escorting Cody back to their locker room but Randy probably just imagined that frown. Just like he probably imagined how Cody and Ted reunited in such an overly romantic display.

 

Randy imagined Legacy was going to be pretty fun too but that’s just it - it’s an imagination. Not reality. Because the reality is that Ted is number one to Cody. Ted is the one Cody wants to hang out with. Ted is the one Cody wants to talk to about his feelings. Ted is the one Cody adores. Randy’s second place.

And he doesn’t like being second place.


	22. My Heart Is Breaking (Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart beats faster and there’s a spark of adrenaline that surges up his spine before going back down to fester in his stomach as this weird, floaty sort of feeling.

**February 14th, 2009**

 

The city of Seattle is absolutely gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the man sitting across the table from Cody, wearing a red button up shirt tucked into black dress pants, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the first two buttons undone. Red is so Ted’s color! And appropriately enough, it fits for today’s holiday, the most romantic day of the year - Valentine’s Day.

Last Valentine’s Day didn’t go so well for Cody in the romantic department. Shane was away on business and sent Cody flowers and really nice chocolates in an attempt to make up for it but it fell flat. However, it did teach Cody to treat himself and realize that he didn’t need a man to make him happy on Valentine’s Day! No, he could be happy all by himself! He’s not alone this year though. No, now Ted is with him, and this real nice fusion restaurant was their last stop in Seattle before the both of them retire to their hotel room for the night. They have a match to interfere in tomorrow so they gotta get their beauty sleep!

 

“You know, I kinda wish we could just stay up all night going around the city but I guess we gotta make money too.” Ted shrugs as he takes a bite of his tart dessert.

“It should be cool though.” Cody comments, taking a bite of his ice cream. “Not often that Shane wrestles but when he does, it’s always pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, I guess he and Randy would work kinda good together.” Ted furrows his eyebrows. “I dunno, he seems kind of… out of it lately.”

“Out of it?”

“I just keep thinking back to that time we were on the phone and you told me about him and his dad yelling at each other. Does he not like it here anymore? Cause it’d suck if he left.”

Cody frowns, looking down at his ice cream as he proceeds to gently push his spoon in and out of it, trying to figure out how to delicately answer the question. It’s a bit hard to fully discuss Shane with Ted because Cody always fears he’s going to let slip that they were together. Though he’s pretty sure that nobody’s gonna give a shit about them being together anymore, it’s been like what, almost a year? They’ve fully moved on from each other and Cody is happily with Ted now so there’s no risk of favoritism going on.

Even if Shane divulges in info to Cody that he doesn’t tell anybody else, it’s just one friend talking to another. Nothing more, nothing less.

“He’s just a bit burned out, that’s all.” Cody answers after some contemplation. It’s not like he’s lying - but he’s not going to outright tell Ted that Shane is being shafted in favor of his sister and Hunter. “I think he needs a bit of a break, he deserves one.”

Ted smiles slightly, eyeing Cody for a few moments before looking down at his dessert and continuing to dig in. “You’re real nice to him.”

“He’s a nice guy, I’m nice to nice people.”

“I know. It’s not bad, you two just seem a bit close. Which is cool, I mean, that’s Vince’s son. I’d love to be friends with a McMahon, they could probably get me all sorts of stuff.”

“I’m not friends with Shane for favors.” Cody scoffs. “I wanna do all of this on my own.”

“Why are you friends with him then?”

Cody gnaws at his bottom lip, tapping his spoon against the plate now before he scoops up some more ice cream. “We understand each other, a lot more than anyone knows.”

“How so?”

The nerves creep up Cody’s spine and he slips his finger underneath the collar of his button up, tugging on it a little to offset that sudden tightness he feels around his neck. “We’re just. Very similar.”

Ted studies what Cody’s doing, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in curiosity. He takes a deep breath and sits up, reaching across the table to rest his hand on top of Cody’s to give it a reassuring squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Cody looks down at their hands, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders despite the anxiety that still looms at the base of his spine. “I know that.”

“I won’t tell anybody anything you told me.” Ted raises his eyebrows. “We’ve only been officially dating for about a month and a half but I wanna think I know you pretty well, babe, you don’t gotta keep anything from me.” He chuckles softly, searching his lover’s face. “What’s up, Cody?”

Cody looks up into Ted’s eyes, so captivating, so assuring. When he looks into his eyes, Cody wonders what exactly he’s worrying about. After all, they dated about a year ago and they’re no longer an item - Ted’s gonna understand that. He won’t mind at all. He might’ve been irrational with the whole Randy thing but Randy seems to bring out the fiery side of people for some reason so that’s an outlier that won’t be factored into this current dilemma.

Cody can tell Ted anything.

 

He squeezes Ted’s hand as well and sits up, letting go of their hands so he could clasp his own together on top of the table. “What I tell you can’t be told to anybody else, okay? This stays between us.”

“Scout’s honor.” Ted smiles, holding up a hand. “I won’t tell a soul.”

Cody takes in a deep breath and nods before looking down at his hands. “Well… this happened before we met. It happened a year ago. Actually, it was uh… it started in 2007, towards the late end. September or something. Anyways, me and Shane were kind of…” He purses his lips and unclasps his hand, making a vague motion with them in hopes Ted would understand so Cody wouldn’t have to spell it out.

“Kind of… what?”

Cody supposes he wouldn’t understand those vague hand gestures either. He sighs and clasps his hands together again, looking back at his boyfriend. “We were… kind of dating. We only dated for like, half a year, but we stayed good friends afterwards so we’re close. Not like that, not anymore, we’re just, you know.” Cody shrugs. “Good friends. And I’d never take advantage of him.”

Ted blinks a few times and leans back in his seat, looking off to the side before his eyes drift towards the ground. “Oh…”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, the anxiety flaring back up. “What is it?”

“I just um…” Ted smiles weirdly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t really expecting that.”

“I-I know it’s kind of out nowhere-”

“No, that uh, it makes sense now, I guess. Why you two would talk to each other so much, why you’re kind of defensive over him, why you made it onto the main roster so fast-”

“Hold on, what?” Cody audibly does a double take, tilting his head in disbelief over the fact that Ted had the sheer audacity to imply _that._ “I told you I wasn’t with Shane for any favors so why would that even cross your mind?” He inquires, his voice taking a defensive edge.

“I believe that, really.” Ted nods. “But I mean… you did make it on there real quick. You were wrestling for only like, a year, and then you got with Shane and now you’re on RAW-”

“I didn’t make it to the main roster because of him, I made it because of good ol’ _nepotism.”_ Cody clarifies. He’s not really proud of that reason either but he’s learned a lot more being on the main roster than his time in OVW - and he met Randy. And Ted, of course, even if Ted is being a little bitch right now. “And you made it on there pretty quick too. Maybe _you_ slept with Shane.” Cody counters back, crossing his arms over the table with a smile that’s about as fake as Randy’s spray tan.

“Cody, wait,” Ted chuckles nervously as he holds his hands up with a pleading look in his eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You didn’t mean to imply I slept with Shane for favors even though I said I didn’t?”

“No, I swear.” Ted shakes his head, lowering his hands. “It’s just… really common, that people do that. Sleep with somebody to get ahead. And let’s be real, Cody, actual talent isn’t what gets you to the top in WWE. It’s who you know.”

Cody’s eyes roam over Ted’s face and he rolls his lips back, slumping in his seat and looking out the window of the restaurant. He knows fully well that’s how it’s like - with any business. But it still hurts that Ted even _thought_  that about him. Does Cody seem like one of the people who would do that in the first place? Even Randy, a huge proponent of doing whatever it takes to get to the top, understands that Cody isn’t like that.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ted’s tone is sincere and he looks genuinely remorseful. “I-I know you’re talented. You are, seriously. You’re going to go places, whether it’s with me and,” Ted takes a deep breath, “Randy. Or by yourself. There’s no doubt in my mind. And I believe you when you say you wanna do it on your own.”

Looks like Ted’s out of the doghouse for tonight. As long as he apologizes, it’s fine - that’s all Cody wants.

“It’s fine.” Cody shrugs, sitting up straight again. “It’s just something I’m real particular about.”

“I know that a lot better now.” Ted chuckles. “I won’t say anything like that again.”

“Good, because you’re too cute to stay mad at.”

Ted grins, grabbing Cody’s hand and raising it to kiss the back before he sets it back down on the table. “I’d never want somebody as _gorgeous_ as you to be mad at me.”

“As long as you stay on your best behavior for the rest of the day, you won’t have to worry.”

“I promise. Can I ask just one more question though? It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Cody takes a deep breath, not really thrilled with whatever is in Ted’s mind but it can’t be too bad and he doesn’t want to get into another argument so he nods, giving Ted the floor.

“Does anybody else know about you and Shane?”

Oh, that’s not bad at all! Cody can easily field this one!

“Not really.” Cody shakes his head. “Besides Randy-”

“Randy knows.” It should be a question but the rather firm way Ted says it makes it a statement.

“Yeah, he knows.”

“He knew before me?”

Cody’s face tightens and his eyes widen just a bit slightly as he silently screams for help. He longs to go back to the days where Ted and Randy were drinking buddies who relied on Cody to babysit them throughout the evening. It was a lot of work but they were friends and most importantly, Cody didn’t need to hear from either of them about how bad the other is.

 

“He knew because he caught us.” Cody confirms with Ted, that fake smile returning to his face. “Otherwise he would’ve never known, Teddy.”

“And are you so sure he didn’t tell anybody else?” Ted asks, narrowing his eyes. “It’s Randy we’re talking about.”

“Randy is an asshole but he’s not some cruel person who’s evil for the hell of it.” Cody scoffs. “We’re friends, he likes me-”

“Oh, I know he likes you.”

_Not this shit again._

“Ted, that’s not what I meant and you know-”

“Why are you so blind to it!” Ted’s voice raises just a bit higher. “He’s so much nicer to you than everybody else, he looks at you all the time, he’s constantly defending you and he _beat up a guy for you,_ and you don’t think he likes you?!”

“No!” Cody exclaims. “He doesn’t! He doesn’t like me because _he’s straight_  and even if he was gay, he’d never like me. I’m nowhere near his type.”

Cody feels like Randy would like somebody who’s not as admittedly naive and optimistic as he is. Compared to all of Randy’s friends, Cody is the obvious outlier. Randy would never wanna be with somebody as sensitive as him! He'd rather date somebody who wants to fuck all the time, who will never ever share their feelings. Randy's so sexual and Cody's so emotional... although Cody loves to have a lot of sex just like every other sex-positive person out there, he'd really rather do it with somebody he likes. Randy wants to do it with anybody semi good looking.

They just wouldn't mesh well at all. They're too opposite.

 

“Opposites attract.” Ted reasons.

_Is he reading my mind?_

“Uh, no, not in this situation." Cody tells him.

“Yes in this situation!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No, stop!”

“You stop!”

“No, you stop this weird fucking thing with Randy already!” Cody groans, running his hands down his face in exasperation. “Oh my _god,_ it’s Valentine’s Day, why are you talking about Randy on Valentine’s Day?”

“You said his name first!”

“And you continued with it when you could’ve easily changed the subject!”

“Uh, excuse me, gentlemen-”

“WHAT?!” Cody exclaims, snapping his head to face the new voice which happens to come from the now terrified waitress. The regret instantly flashes over Cody’s face and he shakes his head, hiding his face in his hands for a brief moment in shame.

He can’t believe he accidentally lashed out at somebody who’s just trying to do their job… it’s all Ted’s fault! That’s what it is! Cody feels like he should tell Randy about this moment. Actually, that’s what he’s going to do as soon as he gets back to his hotel room - he’s going to call Randy so he can vent about Ted and then Randy can join in on it! Nothing like mutual annoyance to bring two people closer together!

 

He takes his hands off to glare at Ted before he looks back to the server. “I apologize, that wasn’t towards you. You’re doing a great job.” And then Cody looks back to Ted, giving him a pointed look before standing up. “But not you.”

“What?” Ted blinks. “What are you talking about? What are you doing?”

“Going home.” Cody says as he takes his wallet out of his pocket, finding all the money necessary to pay for their meal. “This is for the food,” He says, taking out another bill, “and this is for you, miss.”

The server takes the tip with widened eyes, glancing back and forth between the boyfriends before she looks to Cody. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, you’re the only person tonight that hasn’t annoyed me.” He reasons. “See ya, Ted, bye.”

“Cody-”

But Cody doesn’t give Ted anymore of his time as he struts on out of the restaurant, hailing the nearest taxi back to his hotel - and not his room, because he’s sharing that with Ted so he’s just gonna kick it back with Randy and hope for the best.

Ted’s gonna be pissed if he finds out Cody’s in Randy’s hotel room on Valentine’s Day. But then again, Cody’s feeling petty enough not to care.

* * *

 

“Here I am!” Randy sings to himself as the awesome rock music plays softly through his hotel room. “Rock you like a hurricane!”

Much like last year, he’s bringing in Valentine’s Day by drinking cheap beer and playing video games - he only has his PS2 with him so it’s not like Randy can play much but that’s okay! He can spend hours upon hours playing just Call of Duty and nothing else. But he does wanna get around to playing Bully sometime today - he likes the idea of shoving some nerd into a locker while pretending it’s Ted the whole time.

He knows they sort of made a truce and all to be civil, and Randy hasn’t said a bad word about Ted since making that truce, but he still doesn’t like him. But if Cody truly is happy with Ted, then Randy can’t do anything about it. He just has to bite his tongue, say he’s happy for the both of them, and leave it at that. Besides, making Cody angry is the last thing Randy wants.

 

Randy rolls his eyes when he hears somebody knocking on his door, going over to stop his music. “What do you want?” He calls out, clearly annoyed with whoever it is.

“I wanna bitch about somebody.” Cody’s voice answers, knocking it again. “Let me in.”

He’s never annoyed by Cody. However, he’s not the type of person to give good advice and he doesn’t think he’d be much help to him. Ted would! It’s his job as a boyfriend to listen to Cody’s problems and offer his wisdom, wherever the fuck it is because Randy’s never seen it.

“Can’t you bitch about it to your boyfriend? I’m not good with listening to people’s problems anyways.”

“He’s the reason why I’m here, Randy.” Cody’s voice is loud enough for Randy to hear through the door but soft enough that Randy can hear the sadness in it. Randy sighs and stares over at the door with an apologetic look as he begins to walk over.

“Alright, I’m coming.” Randy replies, going over to open the door for the younger man.

If Cody wants to bitch about Ted, he can totally do that with Randy. Though he wonders what happened to their plans for today… weren’t they gonna go out around the town or something? What the hell happened? Was Ted the reason for it? Randy loves having more reasons to hate Ted. Believe it or not, his main priority right now isn’t finding satisfaction in knowing how he feels about Ted is completely justified, but rather making Cody happy and giving him a shoulder to lean on. But still being civil about Ted, because you know… being the bigger person and all. Cody would want that from him.

When Randy opens the door, he’s a bit taken aback to see Cody dressed so… _handsomely,_ and quite colorful. He wore red jeans and a faded blue button up shirt under a dark blue cardigan. It looked casual but it’s an outfit Randy thinks could fit in anywhere, whether he’s just going out around town or even eating at a fancy restaurant. Given, Randy doesn’t know enough about outfits, but he does know that Cody looks real good in this one.

 

“Hey uh, I know you’re upset and all but um…” Randy nods, giving Cody a once over. “You look good.”

Cody smiles a bit lopsidedly and shrugs, looking down as he enters Randy’s hotel room. “I look alright.”

“If a hot dude like me says you look good, then you look good. Accept it.”

“Fine, fine.” Cody sighs dramatically and looks up into Randy’s eyes, his smile growing. “I look good.”

“Fuck yeah, you do. Now what’s up?”

Cody’s smile is replaced with a frown and he plops down on the arm of Randy’s couch, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ted’s a massive dick.”

_No shit._

“What’d he do?” Randy asks.

_What’d he do this time?_

“It was a great day. Really, it was going like I hoped. He took me out, we went shopping at a few places, and we stopped to grab an early dinner before we continued going around.”

“So something happened at dinner?”

“A lot happened at dinner.” Cody sighs, looking up at the ceiling and gnawing at his bottom lip while shaking his head. “God, everything he said… he’s so _stupid._ Like, I know he tends to say the wrong things but today was just different. It was one wrong thing after another.”

“Uh, what’d he say, exactly?”

“So I told him about me and Shane-”

“You told him that?!” Randy exclaims, widening his eyes. “Cody, dude-”

“I should’ve told him, shouldn’t I?” Cody cuts in. “He’s my boyfriend, I think he should know who I’ve been with.”

Randy briefly raises his eyebrows in both acknowledgment and agreement. “I guess so. You sure he’s not going to tell anyone?”

Ted wouldn’t do something that stupid, Randy thinks. Ted likes Cody a whole lot so he’d never do something to jeopardize Cody’s career - though if you ask Randy, he doesn’t think anybody would give a shit. Shane’s a McMahon and Cody is Dusty’s son so nepotism is on his side.

 

“He was cool about it. Well, he was cool about it after I assured him I wasn’t sleeping with him to get ahead. Because he told me that’s how I got to the main roster, because I was with him. Isn’t that stupid? How could he even… whatever, like, even you know I wanna do it all on my own. So I got kinda snippy after that and he apologized and I thought everything was good, and then he asked me who else knows so I said your name and that’s when everything decided to go downhill. I mean, I thought you hated Ted but he just…” Cody’s eyes widen. “Oh my god. It was insane. He’s so like, blinded by hate for you. I like Ted, a lot, but you’re my best friend so I can’t just ignore what he said.”

Ah, same old shit. Ted hates Randy, Randy hates Ted, that’s just how the world works. He’s curious as to what Ted said today though that suddenly makes this so intolerable to Cody.

“What did he uh, say about me specifically?” Randy asks.

“Oh, he thinks you like me. But he was _really_  adamant about it and said I was blind to not see it.”

“Not this shit again.” Randy sighs, running his hands down his face.

Has Randy really been trying his best not to say bad things about Ted just for Ted to accuse him of having a crush on Cody behind his back? At least he told Randy to his face last time but this is just cowardly. Is that what they taught him at church? Because Randy was taught different things, like how people should stand up for their beliefs and treat others with the most absolute kindness and respect.

Okay, so Randy kind of forgets about the “kindness” part but he wasn’t an avid follower to begin with. But Ted, somebody who does seem to really be into that stuff, should know better than to be such a _bitch._

 

“That’s what I was thinking!” Cody exclaims. “So we got into it again and then I just paid the dinner and tip and walked right out, took a cab, and that’s why I’m here with you. Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.”

“Uh, yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day to you… even though it’s not so happy. Sad Valentine’s Day then?”

“That’s what it’s turning out to be.” Cody sighs, allowing himself to fall backwards onto Randy’s couch so he was looking straight up at the ceiling. “I hate relationships.”

“Same.”

“Like, I totally get why you stay away from it now. Sometimes, I wish I could just,” He smiles tightly, “Be happy with being single. I like it for a few weeks but after that, I need somebody to be with, to be around. Wish I could just be like you sometimes.”

A silence falls in the room as Randy figures out how to reply to Cody - or perhaps he should just stay silent and be that ear Cody needs. But he wants to say something because the words coming out of Cody’s mouth are so negative, so unlike him… he’s really going to lose his faith in relationships over one instance with Ted? That’s bullshit. More than anything, Randy wants to tell Cody to just get rid of Ted and prosper and he’s even more justified now that he knows what a weird coward he is but he needs to play devil’s advocate.

He has to tell Cody what he needs to hear. Not what he wants - even if what Cody wants is the same thing Randy wants.

 

“Being single works for me just because that’s who I am.” Randy responds. “It fits me. It doesn’t fit you.”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, briefly raising his head up to look at Randy and acknowledge him before resting it back down. “Explain how.”

“You have a lot of love to give. That’s why you wanna be in a relationship so much. When you don’t really… have somebody to share that love with, it brings you down. You just kinda wanna spread joy everywhere you go to whoever will listen.”

“You make it sound like I’m a child.” Cody responds with some distaste. “I’m an adult.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“It is to you.”

“It wouldn’t fit me, you’re kind of right. But you’re optimistic like one. And you have a big heart, you care. You care about the people closest to you - you know how fucking rare it is to have people like you actually thriving in WWE?” Randy chuckles.

It’s pretty amazing how Cody’s never lost that naivety and charm, excluding this moment right now. Yes, Cody kind of reminds Randy of a child sometimes, but only the good things. Children are generally pure with no real malice in their heart and they want to cling onto their loved ones and never let go. And when they’re hurt by a loved one, they take it pretty hard and don’t understand where they went wrong - like Cody is right now with Ted.

“Listen, I know what Ted said tonight was shitty. Like, it was real fucking shitty. And we both know how I feel about Ted.” Randy sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically which earns a small smile from Cody at his theatrics.

“Pretty sure people who don’t even know us know how you really feel about him.”

“I know I always tease you for dating him, I know I always make jokes, but believe it or not… I do want you guys to last.” Randy admits. “If that’s what makes you happy, then I’ll support it. You shouldn’t let this day with Ted ruin what could be a really great thing between you two.”

Personally, Randy doesn’t see what’s so fucking great about Ted but his mind surprisingly is able to filter out his personal feelings for Ted before they infiltrate his monologue. It’s sort of easy for Randy to filter what he says when he’s talking to somebody he cares about.

Cody looks over at Randy in scrutinization, his eyebrows furrowing together before he looks down at the floor to fully concentrate on his thoughts with no distraction. As Cody thinks about what Randy says, Randy goes over to his fridge and grabs a beer, one for him and one for his best friend, before he goes on over to the coffee table. He sets one down before popping open the other, taking a long sip as he awaits Cody’s reaction, if he ever gets one, but Randy’s more than fine with sharing the silence with him.

 

“I don’t want this day to ruin what me and Ted have.” Cody speaks up softly, looking over to the table to pick up the beer and popping it open himself. “But it’s hard to ignore what he said. I feel like I could move past it if he apologizes but considering how he feels about you, I don’t even know if that’ll happen.” He chuckles bitterly, shaking his head as he takes a long swig of his beer.

Randy shrugs, taking a sip of his. “You never know. I never thought I’d kiss a guy but then I made out with AJ.”

“I still can’t believe you did that.”

“I wanted to know what it was like, now I know, and I don’t wanna do it again.” Randy affirms with a nod. “He did have nice lips though.”

“I think he has a nicer ass.”

“So go fuck AJ then.”

“We’re both bottoms, it’d never work. Besides, I’m with…” Cody waves a hand, rolling his eyes. _“Theodore.”_

Randy huffs a chuckle through his nose and grins. “Like I said, you never know. You’ve always been optimistic, don’t stop now. That’s one of the reasons why I’m friends with you.”

“Because I’m positive?”

“I mean, there’s a bunch of reasons why but I’ve exhausted my sappy bullshit quota tonight.” Randy tells him before he sets his beer on the table, going over to the disc binder so he can leaf through it to find a game.

Cody isn’t like any of Randy’s other friends, quite the opposite, in fact. It’s astounding to Randy that they’re even friends at all, and best friends at that, but he never realized how much he needed a friend like Cody until it happened. Cody was somebody that Randy could go out drinking with and shoot the shit alongside but unlike the other friends, he was somebody Randy could confide in. Somebody that Randy would consider sharing his life goals and dreams with and that’s a big step up from just firmly deciding to keep it hidden from everybody.

Randy doesn’t have to hide as much with Cody. He doesn’t need to keep most of his feelings bottled up. Today isn’t the day but sometime in the future, if and when Randy lets Cody see a vulnerable side of himself, he doesn’t think he’ll be afraid of it. If Cody can do that so easily with him and trust Randy completely, Randy can do the same.

 

“Quota? That’s a smart word, Randal.” Cody teases, breaking Randy right out of those thoughts. “Have you been studying for the SAT?”

“Alright, if you’re gonna fucking spend Valentine’s Day with me, then you will _not_  tease me for the rest of the day.” Randy looks back to Cody with a strong look but he gives himself away when he can’t resist a small smile. “I mean it.”

“So we’re gonna spend Valentine’s Day together? Maybe Ted is right and you _do_  secretly wanna fuck my brains out after all.”

“That’s right, I’ve been using our friendship as an excuse to get close to you this whole time.” Randy says in monotone.

“And Legacy is just your way of continuing to stay close to me, right?”

“Yup, you caught me. And you know why they call it Legacy? It’s one more y away from Le _gay_ cy. I totally thought of that.”

“Ah, it all makes sense now.” Cody responds, like he just found out the secret to life itself. “So, considering you have this big crush on me and all, you won’t mind if I change out of these clothes to put on some of yours, right? Don’t really wanna go back to my hotel room right now.”

“I do mind, actually.”

“O-Oh… okay…” Cody frowns.

“Because I’d rather you be naked instead for easy access.”

“God, shut up.” Cody laughs out loud. “I’ll see you soon. _Babe.”_

Randy watches Cody disappear into his bedroom with a fond look on his face, shaking his head in equal fondness with the easy, natural way they conversed just now. Is it weird that this fake flirting Randy did with Cody came to him a lot more easy than it did with anybody else he’s tried to seriously get with? No, it’s not weird. It was so easy because of how close they are!

 

But what is weird is how gosh darn _cute_  he ends up finding Cody when he comes out of his bedroom wearing an old RKO shirt of his that reaches to his mid-thighs, completely covering up the briefs he’s wearing. Even though the shirt is a bit too big (might as well be a short nightgown), it still looks good on him. Truthfully, Cody looks good in many things but there’s something about him wearing Randy’s clothes that makes Randy feel… well, he doesn’t really know what it makes him feel. He can’t exactly pinpoint it as he’s never felt this before.

His heart beats faster and there’s a spark of adrenaline that surges up his spine before going back down to fester in his stomach as this weird, floaty sort of feeling. Not to mention how weak his knees suddenly got when he saw Cody like that, especially weird because Randy has perfectly fine knees. If it were his shoulders, he wouldn’t think twice because there’s always some fucking problem with them but no, his fragile shoulders aren’t even a thought in his mind at all as his eyes fixate on Cody, watching as he walks into the kitchen. Randy sort of blushes a little and inwardly chastises himself when he realizes that he finds Cody even _more_  cute when he stands on the tip of his toes (albeit briefly) to reach for something in the high cupboards. Randy wishes he was drunk right now so he could blame this indescribable feeling on the alcohol but he’s only had one beer and that’s not nearly enough to even make him a quarter of the way tipsy.

Must be the spirit of Valentine’s Day finally getting to him after all these years of spending it alone, he reasons to himself. Randy can’t figure out what else it could be.

* * *

**February 16th, 2009**

 

 **[7:20 PM] [Codes]** hey dude, gonna be a bit late to raw tonight ):

 

Randy purses his lips as he reads over the text, sighing through his nose before he shoves his phone back in his jeans. Kind of annoying that he can’t see Cody at least once and talk before the show but it’s not some major problem. The silver lining is that he doesn’t have to see Cody and Ted making kissy faces at each other, not that it’d matter today anyways considering they’re in a fight - something Randy would be happy for if Cody wasn’t so upset by it.

He and Ted haven’t talked since Valentine’s Day which means Randy has taken the role of Cody’s emotional partner. He doesn’t mind it at all, not that it’s a surprise because Cody is that one person he tolerates discussion of personal lives with. And unlike others, Cody is actually an interesting, funny person that Randy feels socially stimulated by.

Randy’s phone vibrates again and he hurriedly takes it out of his pocket, hoping deep down it’s a text from Cody but he rolls his eyes and mutters a curse when he checks it to see it was just some random one night stand wanting to hook up again. Nobody cares, Crystal! Randy’s moved on, he doesn’t care how big your boobs are! He cares about how Cody is feeling!

Randy doesn’t see the glaring shift in his thoughts at all.

But he does see Ted and so he instantly turns his back to walk the other way. Of course, that’s when Ted suddenly calls his name. He can tolerate Ted for Cody’s sake but when Cody’s not here, he’d rather just stay away from him entirely, lest he wants to risk having a fight with him and word gets back to Cody and then he’ll get pissed at Randy and he doesn’t like it when Cody is mad at him because he’s admittedly a huge pain in the ass when he gets like that.

 

“Randy! Dude!”

Randy takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling.

_Do it for Cody._

He turns back around to face his best friend’s boyfriend, offering a bit of a pained smile. “Hey. What’s going on?”

“You know where Cody is?” Ted asks, the frantic way he’s tapping his fingers against his hips showing his urgent need to find the younger man.

“Yeah bro, he’s just running a bit late.” Randy pats Ted’s shoulder, his smile turning genuine when he realizes Ted just wanted to know where his boyfriend was. He begins to walk past him but then Ted has the audacity to put a hand to his chest to fucking stop him and Randy’s smile falls, his face quickly growing hard.

“What is it, Ted…” He continues looking straight ahead, thinking that maybe if he just doesn’t look at Ted, he’ll disappear.

Unfortunately for Randy, they’re not at Hogwarts where that kind of magic exists so Ted continues to disgrace him with his presence.

 

“Listen, Randy, I-I kind of shot myself in the foot the other day with him.” Ted admits. “We had this argument and things got kind of out of hand and I looked stupid and… yeah, anyways, I know you guys are close so could you tell him I wanna talk?”

Oh. So now Ted’s fine with them being close. It’s alright how close Randy is to Cody  when it’s convenient for _Theodore_  here. Does he think Randy is stupid? Like Cody wasn’t going to go to Randy, his best friend, to tell him about the fight that he had with Ted? Dumbass. Randy continues to wonder why Cody wastes his time with him but he isn’t going to make Cody’s decisions for him.

“You know, it’s funny.” Randy chuckles humorlessly, grabbing the hand on his chest to drop it back down to Ted’s side as he stands up straight to look down at the other man. Not much of a height difference there but Randy just wants to make it clear who Ted is dealing with. “You tell Cody that I like him and that he’s blind not to see it and then you come running to me, asking for help to find _your_  boyfriend. Isn’t that funny, Ted? I think it is. Some truce, huh?”

Ted tenses up, realizing that he’s been caught. He takes a step back, holding up both of his hands in surrender. “Like I said, I said some stupid things. That’s why I need to apologize to him.”

“You tend to say a lot of stupid things.”

“Alright, I get that, you don’t have to repeat it.” Ted tells him, irritation in his tone.

“You don’t really _get_ a lot of things either, like when are you going to fucking get that I don’t want Cody on my fucking dick? I’m straight, dude.”

One could argue that Randy’s constant insistence that he’s straight is a case of “doth protest too much” but also, Randy is seemingly one of the few straight people backstage. It’s like people expect Randy to turn and join everybody else in a quest for dicks! He’ll happily aid his friends in finding dicks but he himself will not go searching for it. Seems like dicks sort of flock to him anyways considering Ted is in front of him right now.

 

“You’re just real close to him, that’s all. I’m not the only one who questions it.” Ted argues.

“You’re the only one making a big deal about it.”

“Cody’s my boyfriend, I’m allowed to.”

“And I’m his best friend, and that’s all I’m ever gonna be to him. Whatever, I’m not the one who made an ass out of myself on Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m just gonna go wait for Cody in his locker room.” Ted shakes his head. “See ya-”

 **“No.”** Randy’s the one to put a hand to Ted’s chest now, eyeing him down with such a viciousness in his eyes that leaves no room for Ted to argue. Ted swallows, miraculously managing to keep eye contact with Randy. Randy would be impressed by his bravery right now if he didn’t remember that Ted completely talked shit behind his back while Randy actually took the high road for once and stayed civil.

 

“Cody came to my hotel room, after you guys fought. He wanted my advice and you know what I told him?”

“What did you-”

“Rhetorical. Question.” Randy’s voice is low, right on the edge of dangerous. “I’ll tell you what I didn’t tell him. I didn’t tell him to dump you and find somebody who isn’t stupid enough to accuse him of sleeping his way to RAW. Didn’t tell him to find somebody who won’t bash his best friend because, for some reason, they think the best friend, the very straight best friend, I remind you, has a crush. I told Cody to give you the benefit of the doubt, I fucking _stood up for you.”_ And then he moves his mouth right by Ted’s ear to talk into it, a quiet voice but that hint of danger stays quite prevalent. “But I can take it back right in a fucking second so you better apologize to Cody, get on your knees and beg for him to forgive you.”

Just like that, Randy shoves past Ted’s shoulder so he can make his way down the hall, on his way to get dressed like he was before.

 

After RAW that night, Cody and Ted are talking again and seem as happy as can be. On one hand, Ted is a fake motherfucker and doesn’t deserve Cody but on the other hand, Cody seems happy with him and Randy might be an asshole, but not that much of an asshole to take away his best friend’s happiness.

Cody’s smart - he can take care of himself. He doesn’t need Randy to hold his hand and walk him through this, but Randy will be on the sidelines to support him and give him the reassurance he needs when he’s uncertain. And if he and Ted decide to break up one day, Randy will be there to console him and listen.

That’s just what best friends do.


	23. Over The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cody dies, he wants Ted's words etched on his gravestone. It’s the most eloquent way to put how he feels about marriage himself, and why he doesn’t think it’s an archaic tradition like certain others see it as. He and Ted have already had their share of good and bad times but they’re still together, still keeping on. Ted might put his foot in his mouth a lot and he often says boneheaded things but Cody knows he has the best intentions. The good qualities about Ted outweigh his flaws in Cody’s eyes and he’s willing to work with Ted through them, every single one.
> 
> Ted is worth all the time in the world. He isn’t perfect but he damn well is in Cody’s eyes.

**March 2nd, 2009**

 

Randy’s arms are crossed over his chest in defiance as he eyes Cody and Ted from down the hall, watching Cody laugh when Ted tickles his sides before bringing him in by the hips to press a big wet kiss to his cheek. Usually Cody’s laugh is infectious, an extraordinarily pure noise that can make even the most grumpy of people like Randy brighten up, but not when Ted is the cause of it. Randy finds it truly astounding how he seems to be more disgusted by the two of them with every action they do together, every single one raising the bar for absolute gross factor. It’s like no matter what happens in Randy’s life, his disgust for Ted will always stay a constant.

It’s nice that Cody and Ted have made up. Cody told Randy all about it, how Ted came back to him with his tail in between his legs, talking about how stupid he was and how he shouldn’t have lashed out at Cody at all. There’s a small sense of pride he feels over the fact that Ted actually did take his advice but he’s still the human personification of dog shit wiped off from the bottom of his shoe. Maybe there was a chance for Ted to redeem himself after the whole fake break-up incident but those chances were dashed as soon as he came at Cody for (rightfully) defending his very platonic friendship with Randy.

He might’ve vouched for Ted and he’ll continue to do so in front of Cody to remain on his good side but if he could say how he really feels about Ted without pissing Cody off? He’d do it in a second. Probably make a whole musical singing about how shitty Ted is, a whole glorious number with perfect choreography and everybody, altos and sopranos and baritones, right on pitch in a beautiful harmony. And then Randy would get rich off his musical creation, he’ll be the biggest crossover star since The Rock, and Ted will fall into obscurity now that he’s being regarded so negatively. Or maybe not, considering WWE doesn’t give a shit about that and if they did, Randy doesn’t think he’d currently be employed.

In current, non Ted related business, he’s feuding with Hunter. Hunter always does a good job at putting Randy over and they’re close friends so Randy’s really been enjoying this. They were catching up with each other right after their in-ring segment together until Randy spotted the lovefest nearby. Randy doesn’t know how long he was watching them but it was long enough that Hunter points it out.

 

“They’re cute together, huh?” Hunter asks, genuinely smiling at the two.

“Don’t you ever say that again to me.” Randy says with a low voice, looking to Hunter with the most offended look on his face before he looks back to the couple. “God. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Hunter blinks a few times and looks over to Randy, hands on his hips. “Somebody piss in your bed? You still don’t like Ted?”

He asks that like there's a chance Randy could possibly like Ted again but he's wrong. There is absolutely no chance in hell that Randy will give Ted the benefit of the doubt, unless like... Ted proposes to Cody because he'd be forced to deal with him forever then. But he doesn't think that'll happen, after all, look at how long it took for him to make Cody his official boyfriend!

“He doesn’t deserve Cody.” Randy replies. The only person who did deserve to be near Cody was Shane but Cody broke up with him. Besides that, nobody else on the roster deserves to be in his presence. Cody is so nice and everybody else is just… not as nice. Randy included.

“Who does deserve him then?”

“I don’t know, but Ted’s at the bottom of the list. He isn’t even on the list, not even on the…” Randy sighs, throwing a hand up in the air in exasperation. “Not even on the fucking waiting list, god, he’s weird and he’s crazy.”

“You’re weird and crazy.”

“Yeah, but unlike that asshole, I’m likable.”

Hunter bursts out laughing at that, holding onto his stomach and shaking his head. “You’re kidding, right? You’re the biggest dick I know.”

“Am not!” Randy argues. “I’m… I’m not that much of a dick.” He frowns. “Cody thinks I’m nice.”

Cody will tell Randy he’s a dick out loud but he acknowledges that Randy is nice. To him. But Cody is the only person worthy of Randy’s good attitude so Randy makes an effort for him, whereas everybody else has to suffer for zero-effort Randy. When Randy actually does give a shit, he can be a pretty stand up guy. It’s amazing what he can accomplish when he cares! Perhaps he’d be the face of the company by now if he gave 100% and not 75%! But he’s put all of that percentage into Legacy - it’s his one chance to get Cody over and he doesn’t wanna screw it up.

That’s what this whole group is about. It’s not about Randy, it’s about Cody. And Ted, but who gives a shit about him?

 

“Oh yeah? Cody and who else?”

“And… um…” Randy purses his lips in thought. “Um… my mom?”

“Parents don’t count, dude.”

“FINE, WHATEVER.” Randy groans. “But I’m still better than Ted! You know, he thinks I like Cody. Yeah, that’s why he doesn’t like me. That’s so fucking _stupid,_ as if guys can’t be close to each other anymore without there being some bullshit motive behind it.”

And if Randy did like Cody, he’d be with him by now. He’s hot and he knows that Cody has a working pair of eyes. Okay, so maybe he would’ve just fucked Cody by now but the point is, something would’ve happened already if this accusation were true.

“He thinks you like Cody?” Hunter asks, looking over to Cody and Ted, who were now rubbing their noses back and forth and giggling. Randy tries his hardest to block it out.

“Yeah, like I said, it’s stupid.” Randy shakes his head, looking down at the ground as he kicks at it. “Ya know, on TV, they say I can’t control my actions but it’s taking everything I have to not send Ted to the hospital.”

“Bro, you gotta ease off with your hatred towards him.” Hunter shakes his head as well, patting Randy’s shoulder. “Look, I think Ted’s pretty weird too but he seems good. But if you really don’t want him and Cody together, you just gotta wait it out. Life has a way of working itself out.”

“It’s not that I don’t want them together-”

“You just said Ted doesn’t deserve him.”

“Fine, I don’t want them together but I want Cody to be happy more so I can’t do anything. And I don’t like it.”

_Caring for people shouldn't be this hard._

“You know what your problem is?” Hunter asks.

“Ted? Me? Western civilization as a whole? Enlighten me.”

“You’re used to getting your way.” Hunter tells him. “Whether it’s with your career or people, you do anything you can to get what you want. And now you can’t.”

“And it fucking sucks. Why shouldn’t I get my way? My way is the best.” Randy’s voice begins to raise the more agitated he gets, especially when he’s being told that he’s used to getting what he wants… like he’s some unruly child instead of the dominant _man_ he knows he is.

“That’s part of growing up, Randy.” Hunter smiles, patting Randy’s shoulder again before backing away. “You can’t always get what you want.”

“That’s stupid! This whole thing is stupid!” Randy’s voice raises too loud, which earns the attention from the couple he was desperately trying to forget.

“What’s stupid?” Cody asks, walking over to Randy with Ted in hand.

Randy looks back and forth between Hunter and Cody continuously. Hunter raises an eyebrow, Cody’s eyebrows are narrowed in slight confusion, Ted’s doing whatever the fuck and Randy doesn’t know because he’s not paying attention but he knows Ted is looking at him too and he feels incredibly uncomfortable with all these eyes on him.

Randy straightens up, clearing his throat before he looks to Cody. “Western civilization.” Then he looks to Hunter, narrowing his eyes somewhat into a glare before he walks away from the three.

Randy’s done with talking to people for the night.

 

The three watch Randy go, all of them sharing equal confusion. The only person who speaks up is surprisingly Ted who, after a moment, just nods solemnly like he’s received some sort of sage wisdom, because Randy Orton is known for giving that sort of thing.

“He’s right. Western civilization _is_  pretty stupid.”

* * *

**March 9th, 2009**

 

“Randy has a girlfriend?” Ted asks, scrunching his face as Randy and this random girl appear on the television, sitting on his couch together.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life.” Cody says. “She’s pretty though.”

She had tan, smooth looking skin and light brown hair with blonde lowlights along with gorgeous brown eyes. Listen, just because Cody’s gay, doesn’t mean he doesn’t notice a good looking girl but instead of wanting to fuck them, he just wants to know who did their hair and what kind of makeup they used to get so pretty.

“So it’s not his girlfriend?”

“But you wish it was, right?” Cody asks, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Ted a knowing look. “Because it means he wouldn’t like me?”

Cody isn’t salty about that argument anymore. Ted apologized to him, on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness, so Cody can easily put that in the past. Doesn’t mean he won’t occasionally tease Ted about it from time to time because seriously… that was such a silly accusation to make in the first place, which Ted even admitted to! People haven’t accused Randy and Cody of liking each other since the whole fake locker room break-up incident and good thing too because it was getting super annoying. Just because Cody’s gay, doesn’t mean he’s gonna like any and every good looking guy he talks to.

Randy would be a terrible boyfriend anyways.

 

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you? I apologized.” Ted sighs as he plops down onto the couch.

“Mmm… nope!” Cody smiles before plopping down onto Ted’s lap, relaxing back into him when Ted wraps his arms around his waist. “But don’t worry, I still like you.”

Ted doesn’t reply after that, not that there’s much to reply to in the first place. It’s a comfortable silence between them while Michael Cole interviews Randy through satellite, even though Randy is in a house in the nearest neighborhood and isn’t in St. Louis at all but which fan is going to fact check that, right?

“Hold on, Michael Cole, let me stop you right there.” Randy leans back in the couch, smiling over at the brunette next to him as he holds onto her hand. “Let me introduce you to my wife… Samantha.”

“Wife?!” Cody and Ted exclaim, their eyes widening.

Who the fuck thought that’d be a good idea? Anybody who’s even met Randy for five seconds would know that marriage is the last thing he would ever do. Why are they doing this, giving him a fake wife? Why did they include this? Who exactly are they trying to fool? And why would they wanna anger Randy’s female fans and gay fans like that by having him be taken?

“Are they ribbing us?” Ted asks.

“They have to be…” Cody moves his head forward and squints his eyes at the screen, trying to figure out if the pretty brunette next to Randy is real. “Randy isn’t the marriage type. Or even the relationship type.”

“Yeah, who are they kidding?” Ted scoffs. “That’d make sense for somebody like you or me, not him.”

It’s nice to hear Ted talk about Randy without irreverence in his voice, not that he does it as much as Randy does about him but it’s still annoying. Ted’s been on his best behavior since apologizing though! A total class act and when he does end up talking about Randy, he keeps it short and sweet and vague! Cody thinks things are looking up between the both of them again and it makes him all kinds of gooey inside. He smiles as he thinks to how good their relationship has been these past few weeks, looking down at the promise ring Ted bought him.

It’s not as gorgeous as Ted is, but it’s close. Cody thinks the only thing more gorgeous would be an actual wedding ring. It’s too soon to say and Cody’s learned his lesson from bringing up marriage so soon with Shane but it’s nice to fantasize about him and Ted getting married, buying a house together, and adopting a bunch of cute puppy dogs. Ted comes from a Christian family so it’s likely he has a positive outlook on marriage but Randy comes from a Christian family too and… he and Ted couldn’t be more opposite.

 

The TV cuts to a video package of the Legacy’s attack on Hunter last Smackdown and Cody turns around in Ted’s lap to look at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes sir, you may.” Ted smiles, keeping a hand on the small of Cody’s back.

“Obviously Randy isn’t into all that stuff but…” Cody shrugs, smiling. “I dunno, what about you? What do you think about marriage and families and all of that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have gave you that promise ring if I didn’t think marriage would be in the cards for us.”

Oh! It wouldn’t have been too soon to bring up marriage with Ted!! He feels the same way!!! Cody wonders if he’s staring at Ted too lovestruck and if he is, he just hopes he isn’t looking like a total doofus.

“Y-You really think so?” Cody asks dreamily.

“Of course so.” Ted nods, thankfully oblivious to the way Cody is losing himself in his words. “Getting married is the best way to show your commitment to somebody and there’s nothing I believe in more than the commitment of marriage…” He grins and huffs a chuckle through his nose, squinting his eyes as he thinks about what more he should say on the subject. “It’s not just… it ain’t just a piece of paper when you get married, it’s a reminder to hold onto your wife or your husband through the good and the bad times - that no matter what, you’ll always work things out with them.”

When Cody dies, he wants these words etched on his gravestone. It’s the most eloquent way to put how he feels about marriage himself, and why he doesn’t think it’s an archaic tradition like certain others see it as. He and Ted have already had their share of good and bad times but they’re still together, still keeping on. Ted might put his foot in his mouth a lot and he often says boneheaded things but Cody knows he has the best intentions. The good qualities about Ted outweigh his flaws in Cody’s eyes and he’s willing to work with Ted through them, every single one.

Ted is worth all the time in the world. He isn’t perfect but he damn well is in Cody’s eyes.

 

“What do you think, babe?” Ted asks.

Cody blinks a few times to snap out of his trance, looking at his highly esteemed lover. “Think of what?”

“Marriage? Families?” Ted chuckles before pressing his fingers into Cody’s side to tickle him. “Alllll of that?”

Cody giggles madly and squirms on Ted’s lap, grabbing at his arms. “Qu-Quit it, Teddy, that tickles!” His giggling quiets down as he effectively stops the other man, leaning in to steal a peck from his lips. “Mmm, I agree. Every single word of what your cute mouth just said.”

“Ooh, baby, you know how to talk to me.” Ted purrs as he wraps his arms around Cody’s waist, lying him down on the couch so he could begin kissing along his neck.

“And you know how to _kiss me,_ Teddy.” Cody moans softly, his eyes fluttering shut as Ted’s lips graze his neck, his fingertips pressing lightly into his sides as he shows his affection for Cody.

Truthfully, Ted isn’t the greatest in the bedroom. He’s quite vanilla and likes missionary way too much but there’s no denying that he definitely knows how to use his dick. Cody wishes they could spice it up sometimes but what they have now is good. Cody doesn’t put such a high importance on sex in a relationship. It’s really nice but it’s just a bonus on top of every other great thing they share together - if he can’t engage in bondage or some dom/sub play with Ted, then that’s something he’ll accept in order to be with him.

Hopefully for a long time.

* * *

**March 16th, 2009**

 

They really gave Randy a fake wife.

Randy told them it was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid! But they wanted people to sympathize with Randy, to show he wasn’t just some emotionless, cold blooded snake. Randy’s the heel right now so people shouldn’t be sympathizing with him in the first place and that’s exactly what he told creative but like always, they shrugged their shoulders and said their hands were tied.

The only good thing that came from this was that he got to fuck her at the end of the night. Great girl with a nice voice, a bit high pitched for his tastes but she was full of pep and more importantly, _full of flexibility._  You ever fuck a girl doing the splits before? Randy has and it’s _awesome._ He’s going to tell Cody to think about incorporating the splits into his sex routines - he doesn’t know if it’s as feasible with anal but he’d be a bad friend not to give Cody this advice! Randy should’ve told him first thing but Cody’s been pretty busy with Ted lately, always busy with Ted, Ted, _Ted,_   _TED._ He doesn’t know what the fuck happened last week but somehow, they became more insufferable.

Would they become more insufferable after having flexible splits sex? They should do a study on that. Actually, Randy has some time as he waits for the others to finish their tanning sessions so he takes out his iPhone to google that. Just as he though, there’s no links discussing what he wants to learn more about but he does find a shitload of porn. Boring! Randy rolls his eyes and glances up to see Evan and John chuckling to themselves and talking about who was going to go into Cody’s tanning room to do it. And do what? Randy doesn’t-

_Oh no._

 

“Uh, h-hey guys, what are y’all talking about?” Randy asks as he shoves his phone into his pants pocket. He finished his tanning bed session about five minutes ago so he wore only these black gym pants and nothing else, the pants low on his hips.

“Cody left the door to his room unlocked.” Evan grins.

“Your phone can take pictures, right?” John asks.

One day, Randy knew this prank of his would bite him in the ass. It all started in 2005 - whoever left the door to their tanning room unlocked would have all of their clothes stolen and they’d have to walk out naked. Totally embarrassing… unless you’re a confident son of a bitch like Randy. He knows Cody is confident but he doesn’t like the idea of doing this to Cody and you know, he’s a bit sensitive. It sort of seems like hazing and Randy’s a different person than he was four years ago. But he can’t just tell Evan and John he won’t do it because they’ll wonder why and then they’ll make a joke about Randy liking Cody and Randy will get mad and it’s just annoying, okay? So he has to do it.

He’s such a bad friend.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Randy nods. “It can take pictures, um, why?” He asks, hoping if he stays oblivious about it all that they’ll let it go.

“You’re gonna steal his clothes, right?” Evan asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah… duh. Of course.” Randy scoffs, looking back and forth between Evan and John. “I was… just making sure that was still the plan. But what’s the phone for?”

“Take a picture of him in the bed.” John says, looking down to the hall. “It’ll be awesome, dude.”

Randy gnaws at his bottom lip, following John’s eyesight. “Uh… I don’t… I don’t know how to take pictures.” He purses his lips, shaking his head. “Yeah, not um. I’m not good with my phone. I’m stupid, that’s what I am.”

“You’re a terrible liar, I’ve seen you take a picture with it before.” Evan rolls his eyes.

“Well you’re a terrible…” Randy’s fingers tap incessantly against his hips as his eyes narrow at Evan, desperately racking his brain for something to insult him for. Damnit, Cody’s always so much better at this than he is! He can pull a witty insult out of thin air! After some moments of coming up with absolutely nothing, Randy huffs and shoves past Evan’s shoulder.

“Whatever, I’m going in there! Nobody bother me!”

It’s when Randy walks down the hall to Cody’s tanning room that he comes up with something marginally decent - _you’re terrible at hiding your weed scent._ It’s not the greatest but it’s something… and it’s too late to use! Why does he ALWAYS come up with these insults after the fact? Would’ve been useful to come up with them in the moment!

 

He jiggles the doorknob, confirming it was unlocked. Randy takes a deep breath and slowly peers inside, spotting Cody at the bed. There was a towel over his face so he couldn’t see anything, perfect for Randy to grab his clothes and quickly walk back out of there. Simple! Randy doesn’t know why he was so adamant in the first place, they’re just _clothes._ If Cody complains, Randy will tell him he shouldn’t be ashamed of his nice body and they’ll forget about it.

Randy comes back out of the room and stuffs the clothes into his bag before sitting down in his chair, pulling out his phone. He opens Google again, deciding to return to the quest of the benefits and drawbacks of flexible sex.

“Randy?” John asks.

“What’s up, John?” Randy asks, not looking up from his phone.

“Did you take the picture?”

Fuck. Randy forgot. Actually, he didn’t, and he was hoping they wouldn’t ask but they did and now Randy hates them and never wants to be their friend again!! Okay, that’s not true but why do they have to remember things? Can’t they just… not do that?

“Right. Of course.” Randy nods, standing back up from his chair. “I was just uh, getting the clothes first. And I was gonna go back in there, after I put them away. Yeah.”

John and Evan trade a knowing look before they look back to Randy in sync.

“God, will you guys stop looking at me like that?!” Randy groans, taking his phone back out. “I’m going, I’m going!”

 

He goes back down the hallway and doesn’t even try to be quiet when he enters Cody’s room, not that Cody would hear him anyways with the cracking noise of the tanning bed. Randy’s going to take a quick picture and whether it’s blurry or clear, he’s only giving himself one take and John or Evan can cry about it if they wanted something better. If that’s the case, they should’ve done it their damn selves. Randy opens the camera on his phone and turns it into landscape, taking a picture of Cody naked inside the glass tanning bed. Oops, left the flash on. Oh well! Done and dusted, now he’s out of here.

Randy does take a moment though to look at the photo and that’s when he sees this real long, phallic shape from a low place on Cody’s body and he’s confused as to what it is. Furrowing his eyebrows, he lowers the phone to look into the tanning bed and his eyes widen when he realizes that long shape _is Cody’s long dick._ Holy shit, Cody has a nice penis! Is that him when he’s soft? Jesus christ.

Randy isn’t gay and he doesn’t know how many times he’s told himself that since meeting Cody but he has to acknowledge when another guy has a fucking nice, long dick. It’s… it’s longer than Randy’s when he’s soft! Of course, Randy’s dick can get pretty long and thick when he’s hard, he’s more of a grower but Cody… who knows, man. Damn. Is that why Ted has been acting so irrational? Randy almost can’t blame him for wanting to keep Cody all to himself.

“What the _fuck_  are you doing?”

_Wow, when did Cody get so up close to-_

**_Thud._ **

Turns out, the reason Cody was up so close to Randy was because he was standing right in front of him! Was Randy really so fixated on his dick that he didn’t notice? Well, his problems are only going to get worse because suddenly, Randy is on his back with a very naked Cody straddling his hips. His first thought _is to get him the hell out of here because Cody is naked and his dick is rubbing against Randy’s abs, what the fuck,_ _**what the fuck** _ _,_ and his second thought is that Ted would be pissed as all hell if he found out about this and _finally_  his third thought is that _**Cody is naked and his dick is rubbing against his abs.**_

“Give that phone to me, Randy!” Cody calls out as his hands grasp wildly for Randy’s phone. “Delete it!”

Is Cody aware of their positions? Does he know his dick is brushing over Randy’s exposed stomach? Apparently not. He seems super hellbent on erasing that picture, meanwhile Randy is hellbent on getting Cody the _fuck_  off. Off HIM, Getting Cody off him, not... _help me._

“I-It’s yours.” Randy mumbles, holding his hands up in surrender as his phone falls to the ground by his side.

“Thanks a lot.” Cody rolls his eyes, grabbing Randy’s phone. Randy would’ve thought that Cody would be off him by now but he stays perched on Randy’s lap, focused on going through his pictures to delete the offending photo. Then there’s Randy, trying to focus on anywhere else in the room but his best friend, who is again, very naked and very much on his lap.

“Looks like I gotta keep my door locked next time, seeing as I can’t fully trust any of you.” Cody says.

“Uh huh.”

Randy's mind is clawing at the edges of his brain to escape new thoughts bubbling to the surface but his mind keeps falling into the acid pit to be dissolved in these thoughts and Cody's naked body glimpses in and out of his vision. He has a nice body, there's no denial there, but it's another thing entirely to look at his body like... like _this._

Cody glares down at Randy, shoving the phone into his chest when he’s done before finally deciding that’s the time when he’ll take his nice, newly tanned, naked body off of Randy to stand up. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Uh huh.”

Uh huh? Can Randy even say anything else?

“Oh great, you took my clothes too.” Cody huffs. “Where are they? I know Ted wouldn’t mind seeing me naked but I don’t know about everyone else.”

“Bag.”

So he can say other things after all! It’s just one different word and it’s not a complete sentence but enough to supply Cody with the information he needs.

“Great. Thanks. You know, you are _so_  lucky you’re my best friend otherwise you would totally be fucked right now.”

“Uh huh.”

 

Cody, either finding Randy’s lack of words confusing or just too annoyed, leaves the room without another word. Randy exhales a breath that he didn’t know he was holding once he’s alone in the room and when he’s fully done, he feels something kinda weird within his body. It’s in his body, but outside it at the same time… like, the blood is rushing through him and a muscle near his legs is constricting. Randy brings his hands down to feel his legs, feeling for something out of the ordinary but once he realizes what it is, he figures this is Cody’s way of getting back at him.

Because he’s completely hard. And Randy thinks he's going to have to completely fuck the entire woman population of whatever city they're going to next to make sure he doesn't get hard with another man in his presence again.

Especially if that man is his best friend.


	24. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy wished for a lot of things on his birthday. Hot chicks, all the money in the world, for Cody and Ted to breakup so Cody can prosper without him, etc. but he never would've thought that ALL of these wishes would've come true.

**April 1st, 2009**

 

“PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!”

Cody literally twirls around on the spot in the hotel hallway to catch the source of the chanting, seeing that it was his best friend, Dave, and John, who were also now pumping their fists down the hall.

“OH YEAH!” Dave shouts.

“29TH! PARTY TIME!” Randy shouts afterward.

“EXCELLENT!” John sings the word loudly, cupping a hand around his mouth so it will be heard more in the hall.

29th? What does he… oh! Oh fuck, it’s Randy’s birthday! Wow, he’s getting old. Granted, Cody is in his twenties as well but he’s still on the low end whereas Randy will now be turning 30 by next year. He’s friends with a grandpa! Only kidding, but if Randy was a grandpa, he’d be a pretty damn good looking one. Cody’s gonna keep that to himself though, he doubts Randy wants to hear something like that on his birthday. Probably shouldn’t remind Randy about the prank he pulled on him last week as punishment for the tanning room incident either - yeah, how does it feel to walk around backstage with absolutely no clothes on, not even your ring gear? Cody gave it back before Randy went out though… just his ring gear, the rest of his clothes were saved for when they got back to the hotel room.

Cody, 96. Randy, -2.

 

“Ohhhhh Cody!” Randy exclaims, grinning as he walks in front of his friends to his best friend, grabbing him by the shoulders. “You, pretty boy, are cordially invited to my birthday party tonight.”

“A birthday party, huh?” Cody asks, bringing his hands up to hold onto Randy’s wrists. “Is your mom bringing cupcakes for everyone? And are they chocolate, your favorite?”

“Bro, I already ate her chocolate cupcakes yesterday.” Randy scoffs.

“Get with the program, Rhodes!” John tells him. “It’s an adult birthday party, the best kind.”

“What entails an adult birthday party, may I ask?” Cody inquires, looking to John.

“Strip club.” Dave nods with a smirk.

“Oh. Okay.” Cody looks over to Dave with a nod to acknowledge him before looking right at Randy. “You’re going to invite a gay guy to a female strip club. Sounds fun!”

Going out with Randy and their friends is always fun but at a strip club? That’s not really Cody’s environment. He’d much rather stay at home and play video games than oogle naked chicks and their boobs, though Cody does find their boobs quite fascinating. Now if they could oogle naked _dudes_ , that’s different… hmm. Cody makes a mental note to find gay strip clubs for his own birthday.

“Cody, I know it sounds weird, but they’re fun.” Dave assures him, stepping to Randy’s side. “Just because we’re gay doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate a girl’s body, you know what I’m saying?”

“Plus, the strip club we’re going to has an all you can eat breakfast buffet tonight.” Randy shrugs. “I made sure there was something there for you. And uh, Ted, I guess, whatever.”

Cody gasps, his eyes widening and a bright, child-like smile gracing his face. “Breakfast buffet?”

“All. You. Can. Eat.” Randy grins, raising an eyebrow. “So are you and what’s his face in?”

“Ted?” Cody asks, still in his dreamy state.

“Yeah, Teddy Bear.”

“I’ll fucking drag him along if I have to, I am _not_  missing a breakfast buffet!” Cody laughs excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping a little in place. Oh boy, this sounds like a fun time! He gets to eat breakfast food, hang out with his friends, eat breakfast food, watch his friends make idiots of themselves as they get drunk trying to impress strippers, eat breakfast food…

“WOO!” Randy cheers, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder and bringing him to his side. Cody smiles more and deep down, he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still thinking about that breakfast buffet or how warm Randy’s body is and how well his own fits against him. “That’s the spirit, Codes! We leave in a few hours, where’s your boyfriend? You need to tell him ASAP!”

“Getting Starbucks, cause I asked him to.” Cody replies. “Should be back any minute.”

“You wanna stomp through the hotel with us cheering about my birthday?”

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Cody asks.

“Probably, but WWE won’t do shit about it because they like us.”

“That’s true.” Dave nods.

“Pretty much.” John shrugs.

Cody looks back and forth between Dave and John before he looks up to Randy. Randy raises his eyebrows, looking at Cody with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Well?”

Slowly, a grin makes its way onto Cody’s face. He raises his fist up and cheers before he begins to pump it. “PARTY! PARTY!”

“YEAH!” Randy shouts, hunching down onto his knees. “RIDE THE PARTY TRAIN, CODES!”

“PARTY TIME!” Cody shouts back as he straddles Randy’s back, allowing himself to be lifted up with Randy holding tightly onto his legs so he doesn’t fall.

 

And then the four of them parade down the hall together with Randy giving Cody a piggyback ride, Dave and John’s arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, with the entire group shouting about parties and togas, even though they’re not in a fraternity at all but with the way they’re acting, they might as well be.

Ted sort of falls to the wayside in Cody’s mind as he becomes wrapped up in the excitement of Randy’s birthday. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about Ted, he just cares about other things as well - you don’t _always_  have to be thinking about your boyfriend and it wouldn’t be healthy if you did. Cody has a life outside of him and he doesn’t have to depend on him. He can be independent and go out with his friends and act like an idiot if he wants. Besides, Ted gets to join in on all the fun when he comes back!

Cody wonders why he feels so disappointed when they all go into the hotel lobby and Randy has to put him down when he sees Ted outside the doors.

* * *

 

He chews cautiously on his strip of bacon as he watches Randy, clearly trying his best not to put his hands on the brunette stripper. Randy just really has a thing for brunettes, huh? Though lately, he hasn’t really kept to his type as he’s been fucking a lot of girls for uh, two weeks now? Almost three? Yeah, Randy fucking a lot of chicks, what a big surprise, but it is because there’s so much more than normal! He’s been a sex machine and Cody knows it for a fact because their hotel rooms have been right next to each other and when they don’t have a show, there’s constant moaning from the other side.

It’s disgusting. But he’s pretty sure he disgusts Randy everytime he and Ted get all lovey-dovey with each other so he won’t complain. Randy’s having fun being an absolute man slut and more power to him!

He notices a blonde stripper walking past his table, wearing a pink and black babydoll and black stockings, black heels… hey, wait a second! Cody wore this for Shane before! Small world!

 

Cody clears his throat so he can prepare himself to shout. “Hey, I love your outfit! I have that babydoll in blue and white!”

The blonde turns around to find the voice, smiling brightly when she sees Cody. “Aww, thank you!” The blonde stripper shouts back, giggling. “Did you want a dance at all? You’re super cute so I’ll even give you a discount.”

Cody shakes his head, stabbing a fork into his sausage. “No, I’m gay, but you’re super beautiful!”

“Hey, baby…” Ted slurs, even though it’s only two words. “Can I get that dance?”

Oh yeah, Ted’s bisexual, isn’t he? Cody supposes he’d want to have some fun with strippers and that’s fine. It’s not like he’s actually gonna fuck them or leave Cody for one. Some couples might be against it but Cody’s pretty secure in their relationship so he doesn’t mind indulging in one of Ted’s desires. And if that stripper turns him on, he’ll be all hard and ready for Cody when they get to their hotel room! Only good things can come from Ted getting a lapdance from her!

Cody laughs and shoves the sausage into his mouth, downing it with water. Yes, he’s the designated driver for tonight. He didn’t come for drinks or strippers anyways, he’s strictly here for the buffet - and because he’d be a bad friend if he didn’t come to Randy’s party. Mostly the buffet though.

 

“Any chance I can transfer that discount to my boyfriend here?” Cody asks, pointing to Ted.

“Boyfriend, huh?” She grins, looking Ted up and down. “Ooh, you two are so cute together!”

“I bet me and you would be cute too.” Ted winks, taking a sip of his drink and Cody doesn’t know how much he’s had so far but he’ll keep a close eye on him for the rest of the night. “Not as cute as me and Codes here but… close.” He shrugs before leaning back in his seat, spreading his legs.

“You really don’t mind, hon?” She asks.

“Have at him.” Cody waves his hand towards Ted before digging into his pocket for his wallet, finding it and pulling out some bills. “Show him a good time!” He instructs before handing her the bills.

“For you? Anything.” She giggles and walks around to Ted’s side, putting her hands on his shoulders before straddling his lap. “Mmm, so what’s your name, sweetie?”

“Ted. Most people call me Teddy though, like a Teddy Bear.” Ted slurs, grabbing her hips and pouting when she giggles and puts his hands back to his sides.

“Uh uh, no touch!” She laughs, proceeding to grind on his lap. “Does your boyfriend ever make you not touch him sometimes?”

“Uh uh, Cody’s nice, he lets me touch him whenever.” Ted looks her up and down before his eyes settle right on her very glossy lips.

“CODY!” Randy shouts as soon as his stripper leaves him. “Why’s your boyfriend getting a lapdance?”

“He wants to have a fun time so I’m giving him one!” Cody shouts back. “It’s cool!”

“You’re supposed to be the one giving Ted a fun time!” Dave shouts before he turns his attention to his stripper and going back to the very deep conversation he was having with her.

Cody rolls his eyes with a small grin, knowing his friends were just teasing. Speaking of friends, where’s John? Last time Cody saw him, he was holding hands with a stripper and going towards the back… ah, now he knows where he is. Good ol’ VIP rooms. He snorts at the mental image before taking a bite of his sausage, happily enjoying his food so far. Who knew a strip club could prepare such good food? Cody should go to them more often.

He looks up for a brief moment to survey the club and surroundings, observing all the different people. Besides the food, he really is having a good time. Randy’s having the time of his life and Cody likes to see him so happy, doesn’t everybody wish that for their best friends? Cody looks over to Randy to see how he’s doing and notes his big eyes and dropped jaw. Furrowing his eyebrows, he leans back and follows his eyesight and when he turns his head to the side, that’s when he sees his boyfriend.

Making out with the stripper on his lap.

_FUCKING DUMBASS._

 

Cody drops his fork in shock, the utensil clanking against the plate and bouncing off onto the table. The blonde pulls away instantly and climbs off Ted’s lap, two security guards already on their way over.

“Hey bud, one rule!” One of them says, holding up an index finger.

“Don’t. Touch. The strippers.” The other one says, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but we need to ask you to leave.”

That's nice. Cody can't even enjoy Randy's birthday because Ted had to go and makeout with the very nice stripper. Most of the time when Ted is drunk, he's entertaining and he never minds making a fool out of himself but he made a huge fool of himself just now... and it is nowhere near entertaining.

“I didn’t _touch_  her, I kissed her!” Ted defends drunkenly, finishing off his last drink for the night. “That’s bull-”

“TED.” Cody grits his name through his teeth, standing up from his seat and grabbing Ted by his shirt to yank him up.

_So much for a nice night._

“Are you with him?” The guard asks.

“Unfortunately.” Cody replies. “I’ll take him home, don’t worry, we’ll be leaving.”

“Cooooody-”

“Shut up.” Cody urges him, dragging Ted away from the table despite his protests as they proceed to exit the club.

As much as Cody wants to be mad at him, he finds it’d be a bit of a case of the pot calling the kettle black considering the things he did while drunk.

Like sleeping with Randy. So they’re even now.

Cody, 96. Ted, 96.

* * *

**April 2nd, 2009**

 

After setting the bottle of water and pills at the nightstand, Cody sits on the side of the bed closest to his boyfriend. He looks down at him and can’t help the smile that naturally surfaces on his face at how peaceful Ted looks when he’s sleeping, looking so unlike the rowdy drunkster from last night who got kicked out of a strip club because he made out with a stripper.

Cody thought he’d be mad at him for it at some point but… he’s still pretty indifferent to it. He’s more irritated at how stupid Ted was for doing it but everybody does stupid things when they’re drunk, like how Cody slept with Randy. They literally only slept together and Randy wasn’t even there when he woke up but it happened. So Cody understands Ted’s situation… also, deep down, Cody doesn’t wanna get into another argument with him, especially when things are getting good again.

He won’t hold this over Ted’s head. Cody will just nurse his hangover and be a good boyfriend. Perhaps one day, when they’re married, they’ll look back on this and laugh. Cody grins and pushes Ted’s short hair back, his eyes transfixed on his promise ring. He slowly breathes out through his nose, thinking about everything that’s happened in their relationship so far. It hasn’t been an easy ride, that’s for sure, but it was still good. Cody reasons that any bad thing that’s happened is just a story to tell for the future. It might have sucked in the moment but it’s just a small obstacle on their way to achieving complete and utter happiness.

After a few minutes, Ted’s eyes slowly lid open. He looks at Cody, tilting his head and licking over his lips slowly like he’s trying to remember something. Then his lips move, mouthing words to himself before he huffs and closes his eyes, slapping a hand over his forehead.

 

“Oh my god.” Ted groans.

“Yeeeeah…” Cody hisses, grabbing the pills and water to hand to his boyfriend.

“I made out with a stripper.” He continues to groan as he sits up, taking the things from his boyfriend with a thanks before he downs the pills.

“You did. And then you got kicked out and I couldn’t eat my breakfast buffet.” Cody says, no hint of malice in his tone at all. He says it quite casually, like it doesn’t bother him at all - and it doesn’t.

“Did you beat my ass?”

“No.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head. “We all do stupid things when we’re drunk. It happens.”

“Bet you didn’t make out with a stripper though.”

“You have a point.” Cody chuckles as he looks up at the ceiling, thinking back on the last time he got absolutely drunk and made a fool of himself… with Randy, in fact! “I mean, last time I got super drunk like you, I almost took my pants off at the bar and sang Lady Marmalade.”

“I would’ve paid good money to see that.”

“You can see it for free whenever you want.” Cody waggles his eyebrows suggestively before smiling, glad the both of them can easily move on from this. Maybe Cody should be making a bigger deal out of this but he’s pretty reasonable. He knows how much Ted likes him, knows Ted would never cheat on him with anybody. When you’re drunk, you lose sight of your judgement… it’s not like he fucked the stripper. If he did, then Cody would really have a reason to be mad.

“Was that all? Cause that sounds pretty tame.” Ted points out as he lays back down, giving the bottle to Cody for him to set over to the nightstand.

“Well, Randy ended up being the designated driver and he took me home.” Cody shrugs. “This was when you were filming The Marine 2. And uh… I slept with him. Not sex, of course not, but we literally slept together. I guess I told him I didn’t wanna be alone or whatever.” He chuckles, waving a hand to dismiss it like some weird story.

Only Ted doesn’t seem to see it that way.

“You _slept_  with _Randy?”_ He asks, his words reeking in rancor.

Ah. Cody remembers why he didn’t tell Ted about that night now. But he figured after his and Ted’s talk about Randy and how he so does _not_ have a crush on Cody a month or two ago that he’d understand but from his tone… Cody thinks he has a problem on his hands.

A big problem. Huuuuuge.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Cody’s eyes shift back and forth before they settle on his boyfriend. “It’s not like he wanted to, he just agreed to it because he didn’t want anything happening to me when he left.”

“You’re a grown man, you tell him you’ll be _fine.”_

“That’s kind of tricky to do if you’re drunk.” Cody reasons. “You’re a grown man, could’ve easily not made out with that stripper but…” He smiles bitterly, throwing his hands up in the air. “You were drunk!”

“I think making out with a hot stripper-”

“Seriously?”

“I didn't mean it like that." Ted sighs. "Look, making out with a hot stripper is different from sleeping with your best friend. First one is easily explainable, not the second.”

Cody laughs and climbs off the bed, turning his back to Ted. “Okay, woah woah woah, hold on. Back up the truck.” He twirls around to face Ted, looking at him like he said the most stupid thing of his life - and he did. Ted says weird, stupid things a lot but this just takes the cake. “I just explained to you why me and Randy slept together. Are you listening to yourself right now? But maybe if you did listen to yourself, you’d know that your mic skills need some work.”

_It’s petty time._

 

“Are we going there?” Ted asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Cody’s statement. “Really, coming at me for my in ring performance?” He gets up from the bed.

“Oh, your wrestling is fine.” Cody tells him. “But you’re _bland_  on the mic. Nothing. You’re _wooden.”_

“Is this…” Ted smiles tightly, tilting his head and eyeing Cody like he’s the one who said something stupid. “So I call you out for sleeping with Randy and instead of hearing me out… you make fun of me and change the subject. Your boyfriend, by the way, who likes you a hell of a lot more and knows what you want more than Randy does.”

Cody didn't change the subject! He just doesn't want to re-explain why he and Randy slept together! It really isn't a big deal. Just two dudes, sleeping around. So? What's he so upset about?

“If this happened before I even knew of this weird vendetta you have against him, I wouldn’t have done it. I would’ve gave you a big soapbox to stand on but god, you need to let this go! I thought you let it go!” Cody shouts. “You told me you were stupid for even thinking Randy had a crush on me, and you just liked me a lot and were worried but here you are, thinking it again!”

“Well you know what, I can’t help it, because it seems like everytime I think oh hey, maybe Randy is just being a good friend after all, something happens for me to think otherwise!” Ted argues back, his voice rising to the same levels as Cody.

“Randy doesn’t like me!” Cody shouts again, his voice on the edge of whining. “He doesn’t, Ted! Please, I promise!”

Ted swallows, looking Cody up and down. He’s silent, very pensive. Cody can see the gears turning in his head and he relaxes, giving Ted his time to think. Finally, Cody thinks he got through to him. This big argument was just the thing to finally end Ted’s vindictiveness towards his best friend and they can finally work on getting along. This will be another thing to laugh about later on in their lives and they’ll be happily married, Randy will be Cody’s best man and who knows, maybe Randy will have a girl on his arm that day! They’ll all come together in friendly harmony and this tense moment right now will just be a blip on his and Ted’s radar of love.

 

“You know what?” Ted asks after a minute or two.

Cody takes a deep breath, the hope rising within him. “What’s up, babe?”

“Maybe Randy doesn’t like you.”

Cody sighs with relief and smiles, nodding quickly. “Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to say. He doesn’t-”

“But you like Randy.”

Cody’s eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes, completely struggling for the right words to say. Most of the time, Cody doesn’t have a problem finding his words and he seemingly has an answer for everything but not to this.

“You like Randy so much, you get him yourself.” Ted tells him, holding up a hand. “Because we’re done.”

_We’re done._

He can’t mean… no, he can’t do this. This is all a big misunderstanding, Ted doesn’t know what he’s doing, what he’s saying, m-maybe he’s still drunk! He’s still drunk and his head isn’t on straight and there has to be a reason for why he’s just ending things with Cody like this. He can’t end this, not like this. Ted said he could see marriage in the cards for him and Cody in the future and just like that, those cards are being thrown into the trash?

 

Cody shakes his head, swallowing when he realizes how dry his throat is. The hope he felt has been acidized in his stomach and the new byproduct is fear. “T-Ted, hold on, we can-”

“I can’t anymore, I’m sorry.” Ted says. “I tried but… you guys are too close.”

“He’s my best friend, Ted-”

“I-I don’t really…” Ted sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t really wanna talk about this anymore. I need time... I uh, I think you should just go?”

“Ted…”

“Cody.” Ted says more firm, opening his eyes. “I’m sorry. I like you, a lot, but we’re done right now. I can’t do this. I hate competing with him.”

Cody stares at Ted, his mouth parted open in shock and lips trembling while the first round of tears escape the ducts to roll down his cheeks. He wants to continue to plead his case, to convince Ted to give this another chance and that there's nobody to compete with because Cody's heart is so set on Ted and Ted only but Ted wants him to leave.

If you love something, you let it go. Cody doesn’t wanna let Ted go. Even with all of the things Ted has done, all of the things he’s said, he likes him. Fuck, he _loves_  him and they deserve a better ending than this, don’t they? Even if they’re not going to get married, their breakup should’ve been more amicable? It happened so sudden, out of nowhere, and that is _not_  how they should end.

And yet that’s exactly how it happened.

 

He closes his mouth, closing his eyes too to calm his tears for a few moments before he opens them again to let them fall freely. His breath hitches in a gasp and he turns away from Ted to grab his things, not wasting another minute. He can’t be around Ted another second, not unless he wants to break into a sobbing fit. He exits their hotel room, or it used to be their hotel room.

Now it’s Ted’s hotel room, to share with himself and nobody else.

* * *

 

Randy wished for a lot of things on his birthday. Hot chicks, all the money in the world, for Cody and Ted to breakup so Cody can prosper without him… god, he can not believe the _audacity_  of Ted. He’s dating a great guy like Cody but he’s gonna throw it away to makeout with a stripper he’ll most likely never see again? Even Randy knows not to do something like that and he stays away from relationships! He hopes Cody is doing something about it. Like breaking up with him! That’d be great! Yes, he should do that! Break up with Ted and leave him to that blonde stripper!

Randy knew that blondes were trouble.

Ted and his bitch ass behavior aside, Randy has achieved 66% of his wishes so… good birthday all around! He doesn’t have all the money in the world, of course, but his paycheck is always so big it might as well be! Maybe with his big ass paycheck, he can buy a super awesome hangover cure. Actually, his hangover isn’t too bad this morning. He has a slight headache but apart from that, he’s fine, and as long as he doesn’t go out at all today, Randy thinks he’ll get through the day relatively pain-free.

That is, until somebody knocks on his door. Jesus christ, it’s… 11:32 in the morning. Alright, he supposes that’s the time people start waking up but what the hell do people want with him already? Randy rolls his eyes, throwing on the black gym shorts near by. Great, this person made him put on pants. He just wanted to sit around in his tanktop and boxers and now it’s ruined! Randy’s going to give them a piece of his mind.

 

“What do you want?” Randy calls out. “I’m busy!”

_Busy trying to avoid people._

“R-Randy, pl-please, please!” Cody sobs from outside his door and if that didn’t get across how desperate he is, he begins to knock incessantly at the door as well. Not that Cody would’ve had to do that because Randy was racing to that door as soon as he heard his tearstruck voice. He’s _never_  heard or seen Cody this upset before, not even when Sim used those homophobic remarks. Randy can’t figure out what else could make Cody so upset but he wants to get to the bottom of it soon.

He throws open the door to see his best friend bearing a completely red, wet face that seems to be getting more wet with each second and a tear stained black Star Wars t-shirt and black and white flannel pants. He had his luggage behind him, a sleeve hanging out from the side that shows it was hastily snapped close.

Seeing his mostly positive, cheerful friend so upset is one of the most heartbreaking things Randy has ever seen in his life. Because something _really bad_  must have happened to turn him into this mess.

“Jesus, dude.” Randy says softly, stepping to the side. “Are you okay? Ugh, dumb question.” He rolls his eyes at himself. “I mean… will you be okay from… whatever happened?”

Cody doesn’t answer, just barely manages to roll his things inside before he collapses against Randy’s bed, dropping to the floor and holding his knees close to his chest as he sobs again, rather loudly. Randy can’t blame him for not wanting to discuss his problems because that’s a strategy Randy uses in his everyday life but it’s not like Cody to bottle those feelings up. Clearly he’s not bottling it up as he’s obviously upset but he’s not speaking about it and Cody’s the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Fuck. Randy is not equipped to deal with these situations at all. Now he wishes he developed some more social skills in high school because that would’ve been great for this moment right now. Uh… what did Cody tell Randy the last time he came to him like this? That he just wanted him to listen? Maybe that’s what he needs. He just needs somebody to _listen._ Even Randy can’t screw that up. He slowly walks on over to the edge of the bed, dropping against it beside Cody to sit lotus style.

Cody sniffs and raises his head from his knees when he hears his best friend, looking over to him. Randy looks over to him, pursing his lips and raising a hand to wave it gently. “I’m uh… here if you just wanna… let me listen to you? Or if you just wanna cry, that’s cool too. Um. I’m here for you. So do what you gotta do, stay here as long as you want.”

Cody looks down between them, rolling his lips back before he breathes out through his mouth, his nose too congested from the crying to breathe properly through but even through his mouth, his breathing comes out stuttered. He opens his mouth and Randy thinks he hears him trying to form words but Cody just keeps gasping and hiccuping for air and at a lost at what else to do, he just thinks back to all those romantic movies he’s watched with chicks he’s wanted to fuck, hoping he’ll find some scene in his head, some comforting gesture, that’ll make Cody feel at ease.

And he finds one.

 

Randy wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder, using his other hand to coax Cody’s head onto his own shoulder, right where it meets his neck. “Shh, shhh, take your time.” He shushes. “I got you, Cody, it’s gonna be okay.”

Cody closes his eyes tightly, shoulders slumping as he allows himself to relax in Randy’s arms. He would’ve thought it’d be more weird to hold Cody like this but just like the time he hugged Cody, it doesn’t. It comes to him easily, naturally. But it’s easy to comfort a best friend, isn’t it? That’s what best friends do for each other. They want to see each other succeed and get each other through the bad times, share the joy in the good times, and everything in between. If one friend is feeling bad, the other does too, and vice versa. Cody feels bad so Randy feels bad.

All he wants right now is for Cody to be happy again.

“T-Ted… he…” He sniffs.

Ah. It’s Ted.  Randy’s not surprised. What did his dumb bitch ass do now?

“He… h-he just…” Cody lets out a small sobbing noise again. “He just broke up with me, out of nowhere and I didn’t even… I didn’t even see it coming, it happened so fast-”

“Ted dumped _you?!”_ Randy’s eyes bug out in surprise, blinking a few times.

 _Now_  Randy is surprised. Who the fuck would break up with Cody?! Is Ted high? Is he still drunk from last night? Ted tends to do pretty stupid things when he’s drunk, after all, but this transcends the plane of stupid. Cody thinks the sun shines out of Ted's ass and Ted wants to get rid of somebody like that?

_Fucking dumbass._

 

“W-We argued about… yesterday, a-and I was fine about it, you know?" Cody rubs at his eye. "We all do dumb stuff when we’re drunk a-and I told him about the dumb stuff I did when I was drunk. To make him feel better about what he did.”

That makes sense to Randy. He wouldn’t have been so fine about it as Cody was but also, he’s never been in a relationship and never will be. Randy just feels like he’d be a bit possessive… if he dated a girl, he wouldn’t want them to make out with a male stripper. Those lips belong to _him,_ not some stranger. But maybe how you act in a relationship depends on who you’re with.

Randy doesn't think he'd be possessive with Cody, in a world where he was into dudes. Cody seems like somebody you could trust 110% - or maybe he _would_  be possessive, just to make sure nobody else takes this great guy away from him. Because Cody is a great guy. He seems like a great boyfriend. For somebody to break up with him... how?

“A-And so I told him about the time we slept together. Remember?” Cody sniffs, looking up to Randy.

Ooh. Yikes. Cody should’ve kept that a secret. Randy isn’t going to tell him that though, not when he’s already down. It’s not his fault he thought Ted would be rational enough to piece together that his boyfriend was trying to make him feel better about his stupidity. Cody really is too good for this world.

_Too good for anyone._

“Yeah, I remember.” Randy nods, remembering that he’s supposed to listen. Not talk, _listen._

“Yeah, but he got _really_  mad after that and then we argued about… god, it got so out of hand but at the end of it, h-he said that maybe you didn’t like me after all.”

Thank fucking god! It’s about time that idiot gets it through his thick, backwards skull! Randy thinks Cody is an angel, too good for this sinful earth, but he doesn’t _like_  him. He doesn’t wanna date Cody, he just really likes the fact that he exists and out of everybody to be best friends with, he chose Randy.

 

“And then he said that I liked you and after that, h-he just… he said we were done and he basically told me to get out and I-I tried to tell him I didn’t, I wanted to convince him b-but he was so like, firm about it and I couldn’t even…” Cody’s lips begin to tremble again. “I couldn’t… couldn’t…” He closes his eyes again before he breaks out into another sobbing fit against Randy’s neck, his fingers gripping tightly onto Randy’s tanktop.

Cody liking Randy… Randy isn’t nowhere near Cody’s type. He’s not nice, he’s not romantic, and most importantly, he thinks relationships are stupid. This situation just helps Randy in assisting that third belief. Relationships do _not_  sound worth it. Sounds like too much pain for very little gain.

Randy frowns when Cody sobs again, deciding to just stay silent, keep him close, and let him cry it out. He feels his tanktop getting wet and at one point, he thinks snot has made its way onto it but he doesn’t even give a shit about that right now and after a few seconds, it fails to register in his mind. The only thing his mind registers into its bank is that this is the most upset Randy has ever seen Cody and he wants to do everything he can to make it right. Whether it’s wiping Cody’s tears or telling him all of the reasons why he’s so great, Randy is willing to do anything for him.

He doesn’t want this world to eat Cody alive like it almost did to him.


	25. Here Comes The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody has been living in a state of depression ever since Ted dumped him and Randy doesn't know how to successfully bring him out of his funk. So at a lost for options, Randy calls for reinforcements in the form of Cody's first boyfriend.

**Back To: July 9th, 2007**

 

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, Cody?!” Randy exclaims, storming into the currently empty catering hall in his trunks and t-shirt to find Cody after their in-ring promo together.

Cody turns around in his blue button up shirt and jeans, chewing a turkey leg. “This is the last turkey leg they have and I want more.”

Are you fucking kidding? That last turkey leg was supposed to be Randy’s!! But that’s the least of Randy’s many problems right now.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” Randy narrows his eyes into a glare, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bet you think you’re better than me too.”

“No.” Cody shakes his head, looking down at his leg as he continues to munch on it. “I know I’m better than you.”

It’s interesting, Randy thinks, how he can like and hate somebody at the same time but it’s very easy to do when it comes to Cody Rhodes. He debuted on the main roster last week and it wasn’t even five minutes after his promo with Randy until he called him an asshole and brushed him off. Randy hates him because of how blaise he was about doing it but also likes him because of the sheer guts it took to do what he did. Nobody else ever came for Randy like Cody and for good reason, because Randy was _feared._ You don’t fuck with Randy.

Unless you’re Cody, who thinks he can tell Randy whatever he wants.

 

“That must be why you slapped me so hard out there, right?” Randy asks, stepping forward to the younger man and staring him down. “You know you weren’t supposed to go that hard.”

Cody smirks around the leg before taking one last bite, tossing it back into the trash behind him. He crosses his arms over his chest and stands his guard, even having the audacity to look Randy in his eyes. “Gotta admit, I didn’t think some big, bad, macho guy like you would whine so much about a slap to the face.”

“Whining?” Randy laughs and shakes his head, darting his tongue out to lick along his teeth. “You know what, yeah, maybe I am whining a little bit but it’s definitely not about that slap.”

“Oh, so you’re actually whining about something worth it for once?” Cody’s eyes widen in disbelief.

Randy ignores the hidden insult in his words, not wanting to give Cody that satisfaction. He wonders if anybody else has seen this side of Cody before, or if Cody just reserved this bitchy side of him solely for Randy.

“I’ve never done anything to you.” Randy says. “I was nice to you your very first day here. _You_  were the one that came at _me.”_

“But you’re mean to everyone else.” Cody’s voice lowers and his eyes lid to look at Randy with a slight glare, the casual mood he had took to Randy’s behavior gone. “You can’t just pick and choose who you can be nice to. Believe it or not, actions have _consequences_ , Randy. You can’t just say and do whatever you want.” It’s silent for a few moments between them before Cody scoffs and shakes his head, backing away. “You know, you’re not as untouchable as you think you are.”

“Yeah, you wish you could touch me.” Randy spits. “Don’t think I forgot your crush on me when we were kids.”

“And I was stupid back then.” Cody tells him as he backs up to the catering table, picking up a pack of Reese’s. “So were you, only you still retain that stupidity.” He waggles his fingers at Randy and winks before he walks along the table and towards the exit to the halls. “See you next week, RK-Blows.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Randy shouts, but Cody either didn’t hear him or didn’t give a shit and it’s most likely the latter. His face scrunches and he balls both of his hands into fists as he watches Cody walk away, trying to figure if he could punch him and get away with it. But soon his fists unclasps into claws and he makes clawing motions at Cody’s back before his hands drop to his sides in defeat.

 

Violence isn’t going to solve this Cody Rhodes problem. In fact, that’ll make Cody hate Randy even _more,_ and being nice, well, Cody isn’t going to take to that either because he thinks Randy’s only being nice to him and nobody else. But Randy thought that Cody had earn the privilege to his niceness! They were good friends as kids, he gets along with Dusty, and they come from similar backgrounds so a friendship seemed like a no-brainer.

Believe it or not, Randy still wants to be friends with him because the amount of balls Cody has is _tremendous_  and Randy definitely fucks with people who stand up for themselves but this seems like a dead end right now.

* * *

**Returning To: April 4th, 2009**

 

Randy’s going to jail for a homicide today.

The murder hasn’t happened yet though. If he somehow doesn’t see Ted at all during the Hall of Fame ceremony, then he’ll live comfortably to the next day but if he does? He’s going to beat the absolute fuck out of him and he will _not_  be sorry. Ted really thinks he’s going to get away with dumping Cody? For some outlandish theory he came up with that has no actual merit to it? Who the hell does he think he is? What, because his dad is a wrestling legend that he thinks he’s untouchable? He can say and do whatever he wants, thinking his actions don’t have dire consequences? God! Randy hates people like that! Randy didn’t think his hatred for Ted could get any bigger, thinking it was already at its biggest stage but Ted continues to surprise him.

It’s good he hasn’t seen Ted at all in the hotel yet, kind of a miracle, actually. All of the wrestlers are staying in the same hotel or at least the same block, and have been for a few days considering it’s Wrestlemania week and Wrestlemania is tomorrow so everybody’s going all over the place, figuring out their matches, finishing the last touches on their ring gear, and hitting the gym for one final workout. Except Randy, who’s been chilling and doing his own thing.

And Cody, who’s been in bed ever since Ted dumped him and hasn’t left Randy’s hotel room at all. Randy can’t exactly kick him out of his bed either when he’s like this so he’s had to sleep on the couch and it’s… not too comfortable but what’s he gonna do? He doesn’t fucking know but he’s trying to do something, _anything_ to cure Cody’s sadness. It’s why Randy is currently riding the elevator back up to their hotel room right now with some Reese’s from the vending machine. It’s not much but the last time Cody ate was yesterday… morning. Might be fine for anybody else but considering what they do for a living, he needs a lot more than just a few donuts from the local bakery.

 

Randy comes into the hotel room, sighing when he sees that Cody is still wrapped under the covers. He’s staring ahead blanky at his phone with a frown, his hands poking out from the top of the comforter, pressing the arrow buttons every so often. Randy takes a deep breath and raises an eyebrow as he walks over to the younger man, setting the Reese’s on the nightstand.

“Reading through your texts with Ted again?”

“Yeah.”

“How many times have you done this now?”

“23. Which is also how many years it’ll take me to get over him.” Cody’s voice has no life in it, like his life was also dumped out into the trash along with his and Ted’s relationship.

Randy really wants to sympathize with Cody here but he’s really this upset over that stale end piece of bread? Has Cody always been like this? He seems so unlike the person that brutally tore into Randy the first day they met and brushed him off at every instance of contact. And at the time, nobody even dared to fuck with Randy because they knew Randy would make their life a living hell if they even thought of it but Cody, he just waltzed up to Randy and told him exactly how he felt.

Randy doesn’t see that person right now.

“Cody, listen…” Randy sits on the bed, taking the phone out of Cody’s hands.

“Noooo, I need that!” Cody whines, sitting up and reaching out for his phone.

“No, you don’t.” Randy says. “You’re torturing yourself.”

“It’s the only thing of Ted’s I have left, Randy… that and that holiday sweater he gave me.” Cody looks down to the Spider-Man sweater Ted gave him for a Christmas present before pouting, looking up to Randy with wide doe eyes.

Oh wow. Those are some really bright blue eyes. Have they always been so blue? Randy has to scoot back a little at the intensity of the look Cody is giving him and he doesn’t even think Cody means to do it, it just _happened._ It’s like Randy looks into those eyes, those sad looking eyes, and he immediately feels the need to just give into whatever Cody wants.

 

He closes his eyes and looks away, shaking his head and shoving his phone down the crotch of his red and black flannel pants. “Sorry, Codes, it’s for your own good.”

Cody squints his eyes together and grimaces when he realizes where his phone now is, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting against the headboard. “I don’t want it back now after your dick germs have been all over it.”

Yet he let Ted put his mouth on his asshole. And he put his mouth on Ted’s dick, on Ted’s lips, and god knows where else on Ted but Randy thinks he’d be more preferable to him. It should be an honor to have his dick germs! Not literally, it’s a metaphor, because Randy wouldn’t wanna give Cody an STD and oh my god, why did that thought even cross his mind? See what Ted’s breakup has done to them? He’s truly a monster.

“Like I said, it’s for your own good. You deserve better than him.” Randy says.

“But I don’t _want_  better.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“No, I don’t. Ted was perfect for me.”

_Ted is perfect for the depths of Hell._

“There’s plenty of guys out there better than Ted and you’re gonna find him eventually. You’re a great guy, it won’t be hard.” Randy assures.

“And what if I don’t find a better guy?” Cody says, looking from Randy down to the bed. “What if… Ted was my best? He _is_  my best.” And then he frowns, breathing out deeply through his nose before he burrow back under the covers. “He’ll always be my best…”

Sure, Ted’s Cody’s best. He’s Cody’s best _backstabber._ It’s not the time to make fun of Ted and trash him though because Cody wouldn’t like that. He still thinks the world of this dumb douchebag and Randy wants to shake him by the shoulders and tell him to stop settling for trash and know his worth but it’s going to fall on deaf ears if Cody never thought Ted was trash in the first place.

So… what’s he going to tell Cody? Randy’s at a loss for feel good conversation and his mind is running a total blank. He can’t tell Cody anything. He needs to try to get Cody to move on - they’ll start with getting him out of bed and work their way from there. Baby steps!

 

Randy shoves his hand into his pants and places the phone back on the nightstand. He stands up straight and rolls his shoulders, head tilting side to side. He clasps his hands together to crack his knuckles and takes a deep breath before grabbing the covers. “Come on, pity party’s over, we got shit to do today.”

“Nooooo!” Cody whines, adopting a death grip on the comforters. “I wanna stay in, the Hall of Fame isn’t even for hours and _hours!”_

“Tough shit, you need to get out and do something. Staying in isn’t going to be healthy, _now get out of bed.”_ Randy tells him, scrunching his face as he focuses on pulling the covers off of his best friend but Cody somehow found a great amount of strength this morning because these covers are barely budging.

“Leave me alone, I’m staying!” Cody tugs at the covers.

“You’re going!” Randy tells him, the both of them going into a tug of war.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Randy, stop!”

“Cody Garrett Rhodes, **_get out of bed.”_ **

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“I sure as hell can! Get your big ass up!”

Somehow, Randy succeeds at pulling all the covers off Cody and he throws them off his body. Cody immediately rolls over and crawls towards the covers to grab them but Randy catches what he’s trying to do and climbs onto the bed, grabbing Cody’s hips from behind to pull him backwards.

“Let go!” Cody swats his hands around, Randy trying his best to dodge them.

“I told you, we’re going!”

“WE ARE NOT!”

And this is a swat Randy doesn’t dodge. This swat is also incredibly powerful. Because it’s not a swat at all, it’s a heavy slap and the force of it is enough to send Randy backwards with a yelp before he topples off the bed to fall straight on his ass.

As Randy sits on the floor in defeat, he watches as Cody burrows himself back under the covers to hibernate until the Hall of Fame ceremony. Randy huffs, staring at Cody’s back while he tries to figure out how to get through to him. He’s not good at comforting people or giving advice, especially not love advice. And definitely not breakup advice. Randy doesn’t have the necessary life experience and though he’s Cody’s best friend, he unfortunately doesn’t know him as well enough as he’d like to expertly deal with this situation.

However, there’s somebody else in Cody’s life that might know how to get Cody out of his funk to at least let him function in society.

 

Randy stands up and goes over to grab his own cellphone from the nightstand, leaving the hotel room as he searches his contact list.

Time to send for reinforcements.

* * *

 

“Shane, where should the podium go?”

Shane looks up at his sister on the stage from where he was sat on the folding chairs. His eyes survey the blue, square panel backdrop, squinting as he tries to wonder what’s missing here, besides the podium. It seems so plain and uninspired for a Hall of Fame ceremony, doesn’t it? There should be more here, something that would really make this place seem like a ceremony and not some get together in a warehouse.

But who listens to Shane’s ideas? If people actually listened to Shane, then perhaps his father would’ve let Shane have the company when he dies instead of his sister and that Pinocchio looking husband of hers. He doesn’t even wanna be here to help setup the stage, not even wearing a suit like he usually does but wearing his pajamas, a grey Boston University hoodie with his college’s name in red lettering and red jogger sweatpants. His sister, on the other hand, was more dressed for the occasion, wearing a black business suit.

Shane would’ve wore something similar if he still gave a shit about working here.

 

“Put it um…” Shane makes a vague motion with his hands towards an open area. “Over there, yeah.” And then he looks back down to his phone. Ugh, he’s so bored. He’d rather be anywhere than here right now, getting a late breakfast, going shopping, fucking some twink… though he hasn’t really fucked anybody since he and Cody broke up around a year ago (that one night stand doesn’t count), and before Cody, he wasn’t fucking anybody else after AJ Styles and last time that happened was in 2002.

_Seven years ago._

Kind of hard to forget about somebody like AJ though, with those bright blue eyes that makes Shane want to give into his every desire, and an ass that refuses to quit. But more importantly, he was _real._ He was just a cute dude from the South trying to have fun with guys and make his way in this weird world of wrestling and one chance encounter led him into the arms of Shane McMahon for a whole night of crazy hot sex.

That was 2001. A year later, they repeated that night and afterwards, Shane asked AJ - _Allen_  - if he wanted to maybe consider a relationship. That it didn’t have to just be one night of fun, it could be many nights of fun. And days of wholesome fun, travelling the world and experiencing the finest cuisine that would only be a bonus as the real fun would be that they got to do it with each other. But Allen wanted to focus on his career. And Shane respected that decision, still does.

Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to think about him. Doesn’t mean he’s forgot about Allen after all this time. Doesn’t mean he hasn’t fallen out of love with him. He thought Cody Rhodes would’ve been the one to pull him out of that spell and for the first few months, Shane was sure of it. That is, until Allen crept back into his thoughts and made it it into his everyday life again, only small mentions of him here and there but it was enough to send Shane back back into his unknowing arms.

Shane wonders what he’d be doing now if Allen had agreed to be with him all those years ago.

 

Stephanie watches her brother for a few seconds before rolling her eyes, relaying the instructions to the movers. Everybody stops what they’re doing when Shane’s phone rings and he gladly uses this as an excuse to take himself out of the front. He holds up a finger to his sister as he accepts the call without looking at the screen, putting it to his ear. “This is Shane McMahon, what can I do for you?”

“Don’t get all fucking business and shit with me, dude.”

“Ahh, what’s good, Randy my man-dy?”

Randy Orton’s a cool guy when he’s not causing stress for Shane’s dad. Shane’s always thought he was kind of a dick but he was good enough at what he does that they all allow it. Although his attitude has sort of mellowed after befriending Cody which, Shane isn’t surprised about because Cody seems to bring the good out of everybody. It’s why he wanted to date Cody in the first place and why he still loves Cody to this day, why he wants Cody to be happy.

Seeing him and Ted together makes Shane smile. They’re a ridiculously cute couple and he knows how happy Cody is that he doesn’t have to hide what he has with Ted like he had to do with Shane. Ted gives him what Shane couldn’t and even more - for that, Ted has Shane’s blessing.

 

“So remember when you and Cody were fucking?”

Even though Cody’s changed Randy for the better, he unfortunately hasn’t changed his lack of filter.

“Dating.” Shane corrects. “But yes.”

“So like, that means you know him pretty well, right?”

“I’d say so.” Shane shrugs, walking further down the aisle. “Why?”

“You gotta come over, dude. I _need_ you.”

“What? Me?” Shane’s eyes narrow in confusion, the index finger of his free hand pointing back to him even though Randy can’t see. “Why? What happened?”

“Cody’s like really upset and…” Randy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I really suck at making people feel better and nothing I say or do is going to help him but you guys like, have a weird bond so I thought maybe you could come over and make him not upset?”

It’s weird to hear Randy caring about the emotional needs of others. This is the same guy who led girls on in the past just to fuck them? He’s never even expressed this amount of concern for his friends, not even his closest like Dave or John! The concern was there but Randy never really did anything to actively help, certainly didn’t call somebody to ask for advice on how to make them feel better.

Shane rolls his lips back, slightly turning his body to watch the construction of the Hall of Fame set. “I’m… sort of busy though.”

“Oh? With what?”

“Building the set for the Hall of Fame tonight.”

Randy bursts out laughing and Shane rolls his eyes, having a feeling of what Randy is going to say.

“Building?! That’s not your fuckin’ job, you do like, spreadsheets and databases and shit!”

“I really don’t think you’re aware at all of what my job entails me to do.”

“I know building isn’t in the description. I’ll see you in 10 minutes.”

“Randy, I-”

“Meet us at Room 605. Oh, bring me a salted caramel hot chocolate too.”

“No, you don’t-”

“Thanks Shane, this really means alot. I owe you one.”

_Click._

Shane holds his phone out, staring quizzically at the screen. He blinks a few times, wondering when the hell Randy Orton decided he was his boss and why the hell he keeps letting him get away with it. Was it when he caught him and Cody making out in that hallway? Is he going to blackmail Shane if he doesn’t come? Hopefully not because that would risk Cody’s job and he knows Randy would never wanna do something like that.

He rolls his eyes and shoves his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants before sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Shane turns to face the set, eyes roaming all over it, not really watching anything in particular as he’s more interested in thinking through what Randy asked him. It’s not like checking on Cody would be a bad thing… and Shane doesn’t like that Cody is upset right now.

From a business standpoint, it’s not good for their wrestlers to come to the Hall of Fame ceremony looking depressed. From a personal standpoint, from the standpoint of a friend, from the standpoint of a friendly ex-boyfriend, Cody is an absolutely lovely human being who deserves all the happiness in the world, whether it’s with Shane or Ted or whoever he wants. So considering his relationship with Cody, that’s going to be more important to consult right now than helping the build of the Hall of Fame stage that he’s not even really paying attention too.

 

He holds up a peace sign. “See ya later, sis.”

Stephanie does a double take and stares at Shane agape, hands on her hips. “What do you mean?!”

Of course, Shane only has to say one thing to his sister to get off the hook. He smiles apologetically at her and shrugs. “Randy Orton.”

_You know, one of the wrestlers you’ve slept with? Who’s always causing trouble?_

Stephanie rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air. “Oh, of course. He just had to cause trouble, on today of all days. You know, who does he think he is? He thinks he can just do whatever he wants and attack whoever he wants!”

Shane shrugs again. “Yeah, it sucks. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

Shane will take care of Randy’s problem, which is to take care of Cody. Shane’s done it before and he can do it again - though he won’t be able to take care of Cody all the time. There’ll come a day when Shane leaves WWE and he’s not going to be there. Somebody’s going to have to know all the things that never fail to put a smile on Cody’s face, that brings a cute laugh from his cuter mouth.

Randy’s going to have to be that person for him. If he’s really Cody’s best friend, he needs to learn.

 

“Tell him to get his act together.” She says in a strict tone before shaking her head, muttering curses under her breath as she walks off towards the back.

Shane smiles brightly at the realization that he can finally leave, speed-walking right out of the arena.

For the first time in Shane’s working life, Randy Orton has done him good.

* * *

 

Shane actually makes a few stops before heading to Randy and Cody’s hotel room. First, he stopped at the local fried chicken place to order a chicken tender basket with fries and honey mustard, Cody’s favorite food. After that, he made a stop at Starbucks to get Randy that salted caramel hot chocolate and decided to grab Cody’s favorite drink as well, strawberries and creme with extra, extra whipped cream. Nothing like good food to get you out of a funk, or at least out of bed! He doesn’t know how upset Cody is but he knows Cody won’t say no to those things.

 

He makes it to the floor their hotel room is located and sees Randy outside the door, sitting against the wall as he fools around on his phone. Shane clears his throat and coughs to get the other man’s attention, Randy looking up as soon as he hears the cough and smiling rather big when he stands up. “Hey, you actually got me my drink! Thanks, boss!”

“You know me, Randy, I always love bending over backwards for you.” Shane speaks in monotone as he hands Randy the drink carrier.

“Who’s the pink drink for? Me?”

“Yeah, it’s your Wrestlemania bonus this year. Congrats on main eventing.”

Randy rolls his eyes, taking the carrier with both hands. “For Cody?”

“It’s his favorite. Got him some chicken tenders too, he fucking _loves_  those.” 

“You didn’t forget the honey mustard though, right? Cody’s not gonna eat it without that.”

Huh. Looks like Randy is on the right track to figuring out the trick to Cody’s happiness. If he can remember that about his best friend, he can probably remember a lot more - perhaps he’s giving Randy too much credit but Randy has actually surprised Shane a lot since he befriended Cody. Shane has faith in him to remember what Shane’s about to teach him.

 

“Good thing you remembered. Anytime he’s upset, the first thing is to get him his favorite food.” Shane says, knocking on the door. “Cody, it’s Shane O Mac!”

“I’m not coming out!”

Hello to you too, Cody. How are you doing today? Shane’s fine, he’s working for a company that’s slowly going downhill and he’s tired and done with everything but on the bright side, his skin has been looking _amazing_  since switching to a new skin care routine.

Shane frowns, looking over to Randy. “Why is he so sad anyways? You didn’t tell me.”

Randy leans in, his mouth by Shane’s ear. “Ted… kind of dumped him.”

“What?!” Shane steps back, eyeing Randy like he can’t believe what he just heard. “No he didn’t!”

_Ted wouldn’t be so stupid!_

Randy pulls away and nods, taking a deep breath. “He did.”

_And yet he is!_

“Why?”

“You’re gonna have to talk to Cody about it. I don’t wanna give out his business like that.”

Shane gives Randy a pointed look, hands on his hips. “I was his first boyfriend. His first for a lot of things-”

“Yo, you took his virginity?!”

“- anyways, I’m not going to spill his business to anybody. Why’d they break up?”

Randy sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “I invited Cody and Ted and my friends to my birthday party at a strip club and Ted made out with a stripper and they got kicked out and I don’t know exactly what happened after that but apparently he and Cody argued about it, somehow Ted accused Cody of liking me and then he dumped Cody because of it.”

“... oh.”

“Yeah, he’s a fucking dick.”

“But they seemed really happy together.” Shane muses, looking down at the ground. “I really thought that was the one for Cody.”

They seem like that cute, young, gay couple who were fortunate enough to find each other in their early twenties and get married quickly, settle down in the nearest subdivision, and adopt two kids and maybe a few dogs. Ted’s weird but Cody was always so smitten by him that he either doesn’t care or hell, maybe that’s _why_  he likes Ted. But it doesn’t matter now because they’re done.

 

“Well, you’re wrong, sorry.” Randy shrugs.

“How long has Cody been like this?”

“You mean sleeping in my bed and wondering when death is going to take him in his sleep? Two days now.”

Shane sighs and looks at the door, eyes surveying it. “This is really bad.”

Like, this is as bad as the time Vince tried to pitch the idea of an incest storyline between Shane and his sister. _After_  pitching for an incest storyline between Vince and her.

Shane really needs to leave this company.

“No shit.” Randy replies.

“There’s a good way to get Cody off his feet though besides food.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Shane looks to Randy and raises an eyebrow that says _“watch and learn”_ before knocking on the door. “Cody?”

“Shane, I’m not leaving!”

“Then I guess you’re not getting these fresh tenders and honey mustard and your favorite drink from Starbucks.” He calls out through the door.

There’s silence for a few moments before he hears shuffling under the covers but he doesn’t hear any footsteps. “I don’t care. I’m not hungry.”

“Okay.” Shane says. “So you won’t mind if me and Randy go out on a shopping spree together? There’s a new comic book store that just opened up down the block and I thought it’d be your thing but-”

Randy actually jumps a little at how loud the footsteps are, shouting “HOLY SHIT!” at the jumpscare of Cody suddenly appearing at the open door, wearing white gym shorts and what appears to be an ugly holiday themed Spider-Man sweater. If it wasn’t for the current situation, Shane would’ve laughed at Randy’s reaction but he just ignores it to pay attention to the young man standing in front of him, who doesn’t deserve to feel all of the bad feelings he has right now.

 

Shane smiles at his ex boyfriend, openly checking him out. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

Cody really is too, even if they haven’t dated each other in awhile. Shane’s fucked a lot of guys in his time and though Allen is number one on the list, Cody’s a close second. He has a face that’s going to look good even 20 years from now and Shane thinks his youthful appearance has to do with his childlike, positive energy and near perfect personality. He’s the most pure person Shane has ever met, who only ever has good intentions.

Shane knows why Ted dumped Cody but he still doesn’t understand. Why would he let such a good man go?

Cody blushes and holds his arms to himself, looking down at the ground. “Y-You said… shopping spree and-”

“I know.” Shane nods, holding up the takeout bag from the fried chicken place. “You wanna eat first before we head out though? Maybe tell me about everything that’s going on? Because once we go out, we’re out for the rest of the day until the ceremony so it might be good to, you know, talk about private stuff in private.”

Cody looks up when he hears the rustling of the bag, smiling and taking it from Shane’s hands as he looks within. He takes a whiff and sighs dreamily, allowing the aroma of the deliciously greasy and unhealthy chicken invade his nose. “Yeah… yeah, that sounds nice.” Cody steps back against the door, giving room for the two to walk in.

Shane looks back to Randy, winking, and Randy smiles back at him before mouthing _“thank you”._

You know something? Shane doesn’t have a doubt in his mind at all that Cody will get over Ted, not when he has a best friend like Randy to support him through these times.

* * *

 

“See Cody?!” Randy laughs as he wraps an arm around his best friend as they walk the backstage halls of the ceremony together, patting his chest. “You’re stylin’ and profilin’!”

Cody chuckles and sidles up closer to Randy. “Wouldn’t have been able to wear a nice suit like this if it wasn’t for Shane.” He looks over to Shane, smiling sweetly at him. “Seriously, thank you. For everything you’ve done for me today, I don’t… I don’t know what I’d be doing if it wasn’t for all of that.”

Shane shrugs, shaking his head. “It’s no problem. Actually, it was Randy’s idea, he called me for my help.”

Cody blinks a few times and looks over to Randy, his smile growing even sweeter as he looks his best friend up and down. “You called Shane over to do this for all of me?”

“I hated seeing you like that, man.” Randy admits. “And I didn’t know what to do about it so I thought, hey, Shane knows Cody pretty well if he got to stick his dick in him-”

“Randy!” Cody’s eyes widen.

 _”Randy, keep your voice down.”_  Shane urges, looking around at the hall.

Thankfully, everybody seems too into their own conversations to notice Shane, Cody, and Randy, going down the hall together. After Cody finished his food and explained to Shane what happened between him and Ted in more detail, the three of them set out to go shopping around the city together. They bought new suits for the Hall of Fame, went to that brand new comic shop to get some interesting comic books and figurines, and Shane bought Cody some brand new expensive outfits which were totally worth it just to see the look of unmitigated happiness on his face.

Seems like his job in bringing Cody out of his funk was a job well done. Actually, buying Cody things was one of the parts about their relationship that Shane loved - he wasn’t doing it to buy Cody’s love or anything but rather because he knew how much Cody appreciated the gifts. He was doing it because he liked Cody, because he deserved the gifts, not to fulfill some sugar daddy/sugar baby fantasy. Spending time with Cody today brought Shane back to the good ol’ days of their new, budding relationship and how perfect everything seemed.

Shane would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. But he knows that Cody deserves more and as long as Cody is happy, so is he.

 

“Alright, sorry, sorry.” Randy sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes, looking to Cody. “I slept with Shane’s sister, I don’t really see the big deal-”

 **“Randy.”** Shane coughs into his hand a few times, sending the leader of Legacy a very cautious look. Shane doesn’t really care too much about them sleeping together because it’s better Randy than Hunter but he doesn’t wanna hear about it at all. Who wants to hear about their sibling’s sex life? Gross!

“Okay, but seriously, Shane knew how to make you feel better and I didn’t which is why I called him. Shane O Mac, dude, you’re the best.” Randy offers Shane his hand. “Wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Can’t have one of our best stars upset before the biggest day of the year.” Shane says as he takes Randy’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Like I said though, it’s no problem. Out of everybody who deserves to be happy the most, it’s Cody.”

“Guys, guys.” Cody laughs nervously and holds his hands up, his face completely red. “I’m… I can’t tell you both how flattered I am right now, what you guys are doing for me, going out of the way for-”

“Cody, no.” Randy shakes his head, stopping in the middle of the hall to grab Cody’s shoulders and look him in the eyes. “I wasn’t going out of my way for you, neither was Shane. But if I was, I wouldn’t mind doing it at all. We’re your friends - I’m your _best friend,_ and I’m supposed to be doing everything I can for you.”

Shane watches the way Cody’s body relaxes when Randy touches him, how he looks at Randy like he’s the light of his life in this otherwise drabby, ugly hallway. With what Randy did for him today, Shane doesn’t blame Cody for how he’s looking at him but it’s… hmm. Shane knows they’re close friends but they’re unlike any other pair of friend’s he’s encountered. Even his sister’s husband and Shawn didn’t seem as close as Cody and Randy are.

This isn’t Shane’s place to comment though. It’s none of his business. And considering it’s none of his business, he’s going to leave the two alone.

 

“Randy’s right, I wasn’t going out of my way at all.” Shane says, nodding at the both of them. “You two try to have fun tonight, alright? I’m gonna go find my sister.”

Cody’s head snaps to Shane and he smiles, nodding before he presses himself against Randy’s side again. “Alright, we will. Again, thanks for everything, Shane.”

“No, thank _you.”_ Shane smiles back. “Had a fun time with you guys today.”

Shane turns around to go down the hallway, nodding his head at the WWE legends he walks past and fellow wrestlers. He greets the Million Dollar Man and Chris Jericho, even shaking their hands before he continues to go down the hall and hey wait, wasn’t that Ted standing with the both of them? Ted’s dressed rather nicely for somebody who broke Cody’s heart a few days ago. Shane never thought Ted would be such a bitch but alas, this isn’t his place to comment either. However, he does want to comment on these loud, quick, footsteps he suddenly hears.

**“YOU PANCAKE FACE LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER, I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!”**

Loud, quick footsteps that belong to a very angry sounding Randy Orton.

 

Shane’s eyes widen as he hears Randy yell, turning around just in time to see Randy tackling Ted to the ground and everybody rushing to the scene to break them apart.

Well, it’s not Wrestlemania season unless Randy Orton is causing trouble somewhere.


	26. Our Love Lights The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m doing what I should’ve done a lot earlier.” Ted says as he drops down to one knee, holding out a hand. “But first, I need to tell you all the reasons why I like you. Why I wanted to be with you in the first place.” He slowly licks along his lips, glancing down at the ground in quick contemplation before he looks into Cody’s eyes. “Why I love you.”

**April 5th, 2009**

 

Cody doesn’t have a match at Wrestlemania this year but he’s just glad to even be here after all. It’s one thing to watch Wrestlemania on screen but to actually be here, backstage, watching everything come to life… the kid in him is squealing! You would’ve thought that with being Dusty’s son, he would’ve made it to one Wrestlemania and he _was_  going to attend Wrestlemania last year but uh, he was kind of going through stuff with Shane so that didn’t happen.

He’s glad they’re friends now and even more glad that Shane made him realize that life is worth living without Ted. That the sky will still be blue, birds will still chirp, and there’ll always be tons of stores to waste his money at. Not that Cody bought a single thing because Shane insisted on buying him it. Randy wanted Shane to buy things for him too but Shane just laughed and told Randy he was a big boy and unlike the big boy Randy is, he pouted at it before sucking it up and buying his shit.

Randy’s a great friend though. Without him, Shane wouldn’t have been called in at all and Cody would still be sulking in his hotel room, not even enjoying the fact that he’s at Wrestlemania! Randy might not have known exactly how to cheer Cody up but he knew he needed to call somebody who did, which speaks volumes. Though Cody could’ve done without Randy almost murdering his now ex boyfriend but in a weird way, it’s a heartwarming gesture, that Randy wanted to beat his ass so much for doing that to Cody.

Believe it or not, Randy does care about people. He just has a weird way of showing it.

 

Cody is currently eating his chocolate cake from catering, smiling as he bites it off his fork and humming his approval at the taste. He knows that wrestlers are supposed to eat healthy and all but Cody’s metabolism is just naturally great! He can eat whatever he wants and still stay fit! People hate him for it and Cody can’t really say their feelings are invalid, especially if he’d feel the same way if his metabolism wasn’t like that.

“I remember when we’d get chocolate cake at every restaurant we went to.”

Cody freezes where he is when he hears the voice of his romantic past, a past from a few days ago but nonetheless, it’s not somebody he wants to hear. Especially not when he’s trying to get over him. He lowers his plate and slowly turns around, facing the man that’s been in his nightmares ever since that man dumped him.

“Hey.” Ted says softly, frowning as he looks Cody up and down.

“What do you want?” Cody asks, stepping back. “We’re done, remember?”

He notices that Ted has a slight black eye from when Randy punched him yesterday. He doesn’t think it’s enough.

“I was out of line, Cody.” Ted sighs, stepping forward to Cody and frowning more when he takes another step back. “Cody, please.”

“You dumped me!” Cody’s voice raises. “Y-You can’t just… dump me and come back a few days later expecting me to suddenly take you back, it doesn’t work like that!”

Cody’s a lot stronger than that. He’s not going to let Ted get away with this - he knows his self worth. Does he wanna be with Ted again? Of course. He wants to fall asleep in his arms and wake up to his handsome face every morning, like they’ve been doing since Ted came back from filming. He wants to dress up and go out on dates with him, show him off to everybody who even so much glances at them. In every single way there is to want somebody, Cody wants Ted like that.

But he’s not going to give in so easily. Cody might be nice and sweet but he’s not some pushover.

 

“I can’t have like… five minutes to talk to you?” Ted asks, the expression on his face hopeful even through the fixed crestfallen nature of his whole being. “I made a mistake, Codes. I was just…” He sighs and runs his hands down his face. “I don’t even have a good explanation besides it was just me being stupid and putting my foot in my mouth like always.”

Cody purses his lips, judgmentally looking Ted up and down as he slowly bites on a piece of his cake. “Well. Nice to know you’re self aware.” And then he sticks his head up high, turning his back to his former lover, as he proceeds to walk away from him.

Ted is his past now. And just like Randy and Shane told him, there’s plenty of other great guys out there for Cody. Cody won’t go looking so soon but it’s something to keep in mind… even if he himself isn’t exactly believing it right now, deep down he knows they’re right.

“Cody!” Ted catches up with him, grabbing the back of his arm to stop Cody in his tracks.

Cody takes in a deep breath, rolling his eyes skyward. What the fuck else does he want? He slowly turns around to face Ted, eyes squinting in a furtive manner. “What?”

“Again…” Ted sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_  sorry. I’d take it back in a second if I could. Please, I-I wanna be with you again.”

He sounds sincere and Cody knows the look of remorse is genuine. It’d be easy to just take Ted back right now but then what would that say about Cody? He has some backbone, damnit! His identity isn’t ascribed to just one guy and he’s not going to let Ted basically control the person he is.

Cody is better than that.

 

“You know what? Okay.”

“Yeah?” Ted smiles a little.

“Yeah. I even got you a little something.” Cody says as he throws the fork on his paper plate into the trash beside him.

“Well baby, give it to me!” Ted’s smile brightens and he rubs his hands together in anticipation for his gift.

Cody smiles sweetly, innocently batting his eyelashes. And then his face suddenly does a 180, hardening into something vengeful before he smashes Ted’s face in with the chocolate cake. He waits a few moments to allow Ted to fully take in the gravity of the situation, a satisfied smirk making its way onto his equally satisfied face as he watches Ted wipe the icing from his eyelids.

 

“Hope you like your gift. _Teddy.”_

He turns on his heel to swiftly walk away from Ted, a rush of newfound empowerment and independence sending throughout his being. Would’ve been nice to finish his chocolate cake but Ted’s gonna need a nice treat to get him through the month when he realizes how badly he fucked up with Cody.

* * *

 

“Randy, why do you think I called you into my office right after your match?” Stephanie asks.

“Because me and your husband stole the show. Hey, he won, aren’t you happy? I mean, you knew he was gonna win but-”

“Randy, shut up for once.”

What the fuck is Stephanie’s problem? Seriously like, she’s been such a _bitch_  since Randy stopped fucking her (when they stopped, Randy doesn’t remember). It’s not his fault that she talks so much! She knew what Randy was like but she, like most girls, thought she could get through to Randy and change him and bring out a sweeter, sensitive side or some cliche romance movie bullshit like that. When will everybody understand that Randy’s purpose in life is to fuck hot chicks and get money? He has no time to form meaningful relationships with others!

 

Stephanie takes her laptop off the charger and turns it around so Randy can look at the screen. “Read this for me please.”

“God, I gotta read all of that shit? Why are you on the Wrestling Observer anyways?”

“Don’t argue, just do it.”

Randy shakes his head and puts his hands on the desk, leaning in and squinting his eyes at the screen as he reads. “Wrestlemania season is soon coming to a close but it’s definitely not going out without a bang. Last night’s Hall of Fame ceremony was headlined by Stone Cold Steve Austin but the bigger story is what lied in the backstage area, as it’s reported that…” He grimaces at the name following. “... Ted Dibiase Jr. has massive heat with Randy Orton. According to a very reputable eyewitness account, he saw the leader of Legacy yell a string of curses at his teammate before tackling him to the concrete ground. It’s not known at this time what the reasoning for the outburst is but one thing is definitely for sure - Randy Orton has found a new punching bag.”

That’s not even remotely true. Randy didn’t yell a string of curses at Ted, he called him a pancake face looking mother fucker! Randy remembers every single thing that happened to him at the Hall of Fame yesterday.

* * *

**Back To: April 4th, 2009**

 

“Cody, no.” Randy shakes his head, stopping in the middle of the hall to grab Cody’s shoulders and look him in the eyes. “I wasn’t going out of my way for you, neither was Shane. But if I was, I wouldn’t mind doing it at all. We’re your friends - I’m your _best friend,_ and I’m supposed to be doing everything I can for you.”

So he’s a bit upset that he wasn’t the one that orchestrated this day out because he can’t take all the credit for Cody’s current happiness but hey, he’s just glad his best friend is happy again, or at least he’s moving around and functioning like a human. Randy hopes he can get over Ted soon but he can be a much needed distraction for Cody until then.

“Randy’s right, I wasn’t going out of my way at all.” Shane says, nodding at him and Cody. “You two try to have fun tonight, alright? I’m gonna go find my sister.”

Oh fuck, Shane’s here, isn’t he? Randy totally forgot Shane came with them to the Hall of Fame! He bets that looked interesting, Shane walking in alongside Randy and Cody, Ted nowhere near their vicinity. With Ted gone, Randy was brought back to the days where it was just him and Cody and no one else. Sure, he was with Shane, but Shane wasn’t around too much and when he was, he wasn’t acting like a know it all prick so Randy enjoyed his company.

He feels bad that he forgot he was there.

Cody seems to have forgot for a few moments as well, quickly looking to Shane with a smile, nodding before he edges closer to Randy’s side. Randy feels the corner of his mouth involuntarily pull up into a small smile before he wraps his arm around Cody’s shoulder. “Alright, we will. Again, thanks for everything, Shane.” Cody says.

Shane’s always treated Cody well and tonight was no different.

“No, thank _you.”_ Shane smiles back. “Had a fun time with you guys today.”

And now Shane leaves the two of them alone together. Just like old times!

 

Randy watches him walk away, wondering what he would’ve done if Shane hadn’t saved the day. Would Cody still be upset? Would he still be in bed? Would he have skipped the Hall of Fame? Thankfully, those questions don’t have to be answered - all because of Shane! He’s such a good guy! Randy’s surprised he’s single, why is that? Seems like he’d be the perfect boyfriend.

“Can’t believe you broke up with him.” Randy shakes his head.

“He was awesome, wasn’t he?” Cody sighs, watching him walk away as well. “But we’re better as friends. That’s fine with me.”

“Think you’ll be okay?”

“It still hurts a lot but…” Cody shrugs and looks down. “Time heals all wounds or whatever.”

“Not really.” Randy shakes his head. “Time just makes the pain easier to deal with.”

“That… weirdly helps.” Cody chuckles softly, looking back up and ahead at the hallway. “Who knew you could say something like that? I didn’t-”

Randy furrows his eyebrows when Cody suddenly stops talking and he follows his eyesight. Yeah, okay, there’s Shane… he’s talking to Ted’s dad and Chris, what about it? Wait. Hold on just a fucking minute.

 

“Is that Ted?” Randy asks, walking away from Cody.

Cody’s eyes widen and he stalks after Randy, holding out his hands and shaking his head. “R-Randy, you shouldn’t-”

 **“YOU PANCAKE FACE LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER, I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!”** Randy shouts as his footsteps quickly increase in pace, immediately tackling Ted onto the concrete ground.

The other sounds in the hallway are a blur to Randy as he raises a fist, going to punch Ted but Ted grabs his wrists at the last moment, groaning at the weight that was on top of him.

“God, get the fuck off me!” Ted grits the words through his teeth, narrowly dodging a punch from Randy.

“YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE IN WWE! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE HERE!” Randy continues to shout, the anger rising quickly within him as Ted continues to successfully dodge his punches and deflect them. However, he does manage to get one punch in… but he gets pulled off of Ted right after that before he can proceed to do even more damage.

“LET GO!” Randy demands as he struggles within the group of people holding him back. “I’M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, TED!”

Ted holds onto his cheek and glares daggers into Randy’s soul as his father holds him close. “Too bad, looks like you are!”

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!” Randy’s voice grows quieter as he’s dragged into another hallway, Ted slowly disappearing from his vision.

* * *

**Returning To: April 5th, 2009**

 

Stephanie’s brows knit into a frown and her arms are crossed over her chest, leaning back in her chair as she eyes Randy. “Well. Are you happy for what you did?”

“Not really.”

Stephanie sighs and leans back forward, turning the laptop back to her. “Good, because-”

“I wasn’t even able to beat him up as hard as I wanted. He didn’t get bruised up at all either, shit’s _ridic,_ Steph.”

Randy tried to find out where Ted was today before his match to inspect the damage but he couldn’t even do that because the moron had chocolate cake smeared all over his face! What a dumbass! Okay, he knows Ted didn’t do it himself but he likes to think he did because it’s funny. Whoever did that to Ted? Randy wants to marry them.

 

She rolls her eyes and slams her laptop closed. “That’s what you took from this! Seriously! Randy, this behavior has to stop!”

“Okay, but I have a different proposition for you.”

Stephanie blinks a few times and purses her lips with a nod before clasping her hands together on top of the closed laptop. “Alright, if you… have an idea, then I’m willing to listen.”

Randy smiles and clasps his hands on top of the desk too, his body bent over it. He looks into Stephanie’s eyes, narrowing his own, letting the anticipation build up between them.

“My proposition…”

“Yes?”

“... I continue doing what I’m doing.” Randy unclasps his hands and smacks the desk before standing up and turning around. “Good talk, Stephanie, see ya!”

“RANDAL KEITH ORTON!”

Randy rolls his eyes up at the ceiling and sighs heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. He really thought that was going to work. He slowly turns back around to his boss, raising his eyebrows and looking her up and down, silently giving her permission to speak.

 

“Do you know how many times your temper has landed you in hot water?” Stephanie asks.

“No.” Randy says plainly. He does his job and he does it well, that’s the only thing that should matter.

“Rochelle Loewen? Ring a bell?”

“Who the fuck is Rochelle and why the fuck should I care?”

“That’s interesting, considering you took a shit in her gym bag because she didn’t know who you were.”

Ahh, now Randy remembers! In his defense, he was already having a bad day because two chicks bailed on their dick appointments with him so he just wanted to go home and throw a self-pity party for himself with some hot wings but it didn’t happen and then… well, he doesn’t remember the exact events leading up to Rochelle telling Randy she doesn’t know who he is but that’s in the past! He grew from his mistakes and he learned! Grew from some of them anyways.

One or two.

“Correction, I didn’t shit in her gym bag.” Randy points out. “I put shit in her bag. Like, tanning lotion and baby oil, not… actual shit.”

Why do people keep saying he shit in her bag? Never trust a dirt sheet! That’s why he really doesn’t care that Dave Meltzer uploaded this article to his site, even if he’s reputable, he doubts the fans will believe it.

“Alright, so you didn’t vandalize somebody’s property as bad as I thought you did. My mistake.”

“Stephanie, what’s your problem?” Randy asks straight up, hands on his hips. “We used to be real tight, what happened?”

“Well, you’re an asshole”, Stephanie holds up an index finger, “You think you’re better than everyone else”, she holds up her middle finger, “Annnnd not to mention you just threw me to the curb after Survivor Series.”

“What happened at Survivor Series?”

Stephanie’s face hardens and turns red, upper eyelids raising into a stare with her lips narrowing into a thin line. She breathes in deeply through her nose as she slowly stands up, pointing straight to the door. “Get out.”

“Okay.” Randy shrugs. “Nice to see you.”

“GET OUT.”

Damn, what’s she so upset about? Randy’s super confused as he walks out of the office, trying to ponder whatever could’ve happened at Survivor Series. He and Cody were the sole survivors of their team, he got dinner with Stephanie, took her back to his hotel room and… oh! Duh! They fucked at Survivor Series and then Randy kicked her out! With a proud smile at his realization, he turns on his heel to walk back to her office, opening the door.

“Hey, we fucked at Survivor-”

“I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!”

Randy purses his lips and nods, not saying another word as he leaves her office. Ahh, it’s always nice to see Stephanie McMahon. He’s sure he was called into the office to discuss something important but apparently he’s angered Stephanie so much that it was more important to kick him out.

 

Good thing too because he’s sore as hell. But what else does he expect main eventing the biggest wrestling show of the year? As he walks away from the office, Randy ponders a very important question…

_Who threw that cake in Ted’s face?_

* * *

**April 13th, 2009**

 

“Seriously! Cody threw fucking cake in Ted’s face and it was _awesome.”_

Dave laughs as Randy finishes telling the story, holding onto his stomach. “Damn, I knew Cody had it in him! Tell you what though, I bet that was your influence. You’ve been corrupting that boy since you guys first met.”

“Pft, Cody’s fine.” Randy scoffs, waving a hand to dismiss his concerns. “He would’ve done that with or without our friendship guiding him along.”

Cody’s fine but Randy’s still trying to keep a close distance to him just to make sure of it. He doesn’t know much about breakups but he does know a lot about Cody and he’s been staying close to ensure no fuckery happens near him. Randy will put that shit down with no exceptions. The added side effect of this new closeness is that Cody’s been sort of… flirting with him? And if he wasn’t flirting, he was being more coy with Randy but it’s not a bad thing. Just a new thing, and it’s a new thing Randy actually sort of enjoys because he can flirt with Cody and Cody knows it’s not anything serious. Just two dudes being dudes! Randy wonders why he likes flirting with him so much but he tries not to wonder about it for too long.

For now, they’ve parted ways with Cody getting dressed and Randy wanting to catch up with Dave. But speaking of Ted’s face from earlier… Randy sees him walking by wearing a suit and he scrunches his face together, trying to figure out why he’s dressed so formally. God. He looks like such an idiot. He wonders if Ted ever looks at himself in the mirror and thinks _“Wow, I look like such an idiot.”_

 

“Hey, cakeface.” Randy calls out. “Who you marrying? Satan?”

Ted just grins, looking Randy up and down before walking away.

How boring! He didn’t even reply! Randy huffs and outstretches a hand towards him in a _“do you see this fucking shit?”_ sort of way. “Bro, what the fuck? What’s the point in making fun of him if he’s not even going to respond to me?”

“Think Ted’s smarter than you give him credit for.” Dave says before wrapping an arm around Randy’s shoulders. “Dude, don’t even think about him. I heard the makeup team hired this new chick and she’s hot as fuck.”

“Blonde or brunette?”

“Brunette.”

“Ehh, okay.” Randy shrugs. “Might as well.”

While there is a brunette playing a prominent part in his mind right now, it’s not the new makeup chick. Rather it’s a different brunette, with a great smile and amazing, piercing blue eyes and funnily enough, Randy finds the source of his thoughts right as him and Dave enter another hallway.

 

Cody is walking back out of the locker room in his ring gear for the night and he doesn’t see Randy but Randy sees him and though Cody doesn’t look any different than how he’s been looking since… ever, damn his amazingly youthful appearance, Randy feels a different way looking at him now. It’s the same way he felt when he saw Cody wearing his clothes a couple of months ago, on Valentine’s Day. He feels a lot of sensations, like the adrenaline surging up his spine and the fluttery feeling in his stomach but he doesn’t feel (or maybe just _doesn’t_  wanna feel and thus ignores it) the corner of his lips tugging into a smile or the slowly rising heat to his cheeks.

When Cody looks his way, Randy suddenly looks away like he wasn’t just staring at him from afar. Cody is none the wiser.

* * *

 

Cody has never seen Randy so excited in his life than he did last week when he told Randy that he was the one who threw the chocolate cake into Ted’s face.

As soon as he told Randy, Randy began to hoot and holler and he gave Cody the biggest hug that he thinks Randy has _ever_  gave anybody before in his life and then he told Cody he was taking him out to celebrate and then they did and it was really cool and fun!! Maybe Cody should smash cakes into people’s faces a lot more if it means Randy taking them out to get steak and drinks, paying with his money too. It was also much needed for the both of them because the last time he hung out with Randy, just the two of them and nobody else, was…Valentine’s Day this year. He forgot how much fun Randy was and how surprisingly _easy_  he is to talk to and sure, he still makes fun of Cody but then Cody makes fun of him back and they laugh about it before moving onto actual topics of conversation.

Randy even paid the cab home and escorted Cody to his hotel room to make sure he was safe. He doesn’t really do that with Cody often, keep such a close eye on him, but ever since Ted dumped him, Randy’s been hovering near him and making more of an effort to stay close. He checks in with Cody a lot through texts and calls and Cody can’t even begin to describe how much he appreciates the gestures, especially when they come from Randy, Mr. I-Hate-People-And-Love-Being-Alone. Randy is… a great guy. Weirdly enough, he’s one of the best guys Cody knows because Cody knows Randy would never do anything to hurt him. He’s brutally honest and he might say a few things that make Cody roll his eyes but for the most part, he’s genuine and real. That’s what Cody needs.

Cody needs somebody like Randy in his life so he doesn’t mind them getting even closer than before. Hell, he even tested the waters last week by flirting with Randy and he was pleasantly surprised when Randy reciprocated after some moments of hesitation. Since that dinner of theirs, he and Randy are closer than ever and dare Cody even entertains the thought, but more affectionate as well - before they officially parted ways, Cody even hugged him goodbye and when Randy hugged him back and told him that they needed to do something like this again, Cody’s heart began to thrum quickly.

To say it was a great night was an understatement.

 

Surprisingly, Cody is alone right now as he makes it back to his locker room from catering, with Randy having run off to go… somewhere, Cody doesn’t remember. He watched (like, _really_  watched) Randy walk away with Dave, hearing rumblings about the new makeup artist so he’s probably just going to hit on her and Cody can’t blame him either because she’s _strikingly_  gorgeous. Something does end up bubbling in his stomach thinking about Randy with her but it’s probably just residual anxiety from when he briefly saw Ted earlier on today, in a suit no less!

He cocks his head and furrows his eyebrows together when he sees his door is open, finding it weird because he closed it earlier before leaving. Is somebody in there? What do they want with Cody? What if it’s a serial killer who sneaked backstage and they’re hiding out in Cody’s locker room to kill him?!

Cody’s overthinking it. And he’s pretty sure they’d be subjected to the wrath of Randy Orton if they tried anyways so he’s safe. He still walks over to the door cautiously, peering through the crack to see that the locker room was dark with red and orange lights from what he sees. That’s not ominous at all!

“What the hell?” Cody says to himself as he puts his hand on the door, slowly pushing it open to walk inside and that’s when he realizes the red and orange lights actually come from the lit candles strewn here and there on the shelves and when he looks down, there are rose petals scattered along the carpeted floor. He bends down to pick up a petal, rubbing it back and forth between his fingers and eyeing it as his brain tries to piece together the reason for why his locker room suddenly looks like a love making den.

_Could it be… him?_

It all comes together real quickly when he drops the petal to see a bouquet of roses held up in front, hands coming out of black sleeves to show there was a person holding them, that they weren’t hovering in the air due to their own willpower. And then the bouquet is lowered to reveal the person behind them, wearing a traditional black and white tuxedo along with a nervous expression.

_Oh._

“Y-You did all of this?” Cody asks in awe as he takes the bouquet, looking over the room again now that he knows who put this all together.

If he was looking for a way to talk to Cody without Cody assaulting him with food, he found it.

“It was all worth it for you.” Ted says, watching as Cody admires his work.

Cody’s fingers tap incessantly against the bouquet, teeth worrying his bottom lip. He and Ted are done… they’ve been done for close to two weeks now, because Ted ended it. If it were Cody’s decision, he would’ve just left the hotel room to cool off and talk to Ted when he was level-headed again but of course, it went the way that it did. It was heartbreaking at first, soul-crushing as well. But Cody made it back onto his feet with the help of his friends, especially Randy. Randy who, despite all of his assholery, is so nice to Cody and does everything he can for him… even taking him out to nice dinners and insisting on paying the bill even though Cody can do it himself. So that in mind, knowing great guys like that are possible, Cody knows it’d also be best to move on with his life and play with the other fishes in the sea and yeah, Ted wanted to get back together but it’s best to leave him in the past.

Isn’t it?

 

“What are you doing?” Cody asks, looking back to his ex lover.

“I’m doing what I should’ve done a lot earlier.” Ted says as he drops down to one knee, holding out a hand. “But first, I need to tell you all the reasons why I like you. Why I wanted to be with you in the first place.” He slowly licks along his lips, glancing down at the ground in quick contemplation before he looks into Cody’s eyes. “Why I _love_  you.”

Cody’s eyes widen and flash bright in surprise. “You… you love me?” He asks softly as he offers Ted his hand, his heart beginning to race when Ted begins to caress his thumb over the back of his hand.

“I love you more than anything.” Ted confesses. “And my love for you, Cody, is magical. _Our_  love is magical and that means it’ll withstand anything we go through. Through the good and through the bad…” Ted quirks a grin and briefly bites at his bottom lip. “Though, all of the bad stuff has sort of been my fault. I’ve been acting irrational and crazy and possessive, I haven’t been respecting your friendships with others, I’ve been a _really_  bad boyfriend. And I’m sorry.”

Cody swallows and glances away in shame, remembering his actions towards Ted last week. Was this what Ted was going to tell him? What he wanted to say until Cody brushed him off with a cake to the face? He’s not just self aware, he understands he fucked up. _Majorly._

 

“I guess I was just worried to lose you. To anybody. I-I’m so… I’m so _myself_  and I don’t know how I got a great guy like you because there’s so many other better guys out there and I was jealous. I was scared. Especially in the WWE, ya know, there’s a bunch of buff guys running around lookin’ all hot and I tell myself I’m one of them but it still feels like I’m just pretending to be a wrestler.”

“M-Me too.” Cody jumps in, looking back to Ted. “I don’t even…” He shakes his head and looks past the top of Ted’s head as he gathers his next thoughts. “Still don’t feel like I belong here. I know I have some great friends here, the best of friends, but I still feel out of my element. I was brought up so early and I look at everybody else and they know a lot more than I do. I’m so green compared to them but you…” He smiles and looks down to his ex. “You were in the same boat as me. When I was with you, I didn’t feel like I was pretending.”

He’s thankful to be brought up so early and he’s learned a lot more on the main roster than he has down in OVW but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s a beginner compared to everyone else. And because he was a beginner, he was accused of sleeping with Randy to get to the top which led to all of the problems he and Ted have ever had in a sadistic butterfly effect. With the sound of things, it seems like those problems will no longer be a facet between them.

These problems will be left in the past.

“You definitely made it easier to be in WWE.” Ted chuckles. “You’re the best part about working here. It’s not the championships or the travelling, it’s getting to be with _you,_ Cody. And these past few days without you have been the hardest days of my life, all because of how stupid I was. I don’t want that again. I don’t wanna go another day without you by my side, Cody. I need you in my life, every day, every week, every year… for all time.”

Cody’s brows knit together, forehead puckering as he registers the words. He’s quite sentimental tonight, isn’t he? Cody loves the sentimentality of his words and thankfully, he’s a hopeless romantic so he doesn’t mind but he is wondering if there’s something more to all of this then he thinks. It can’t just be a long, elaborate way to get him back with Ted, is it? Though Ted’s already accomplished it, he’s still going and it leaves Cody incredibly curious.

 

“Ted… what is all of this for?” Cody asks.

Ted takes a deep breath and looks around the room. “Like I said, all of this is for you. It’s all to show how much I love you. But there’s one thing I haven’t shown you yet.”

_There’s more?_

“What is it?” Cody asks.

Ted lets go of Cody’s hand, looking down at his pocket. Cody follows the eyesight, wondering if the bulge in his pocket has always been there but then Ted reaches his hands inside and the bulge is gone.

“What do you have in your hand, Ted?”

“Remember your promise ring?”

“The promise ring? The ring I haven’t took off?” Cody scoffs as he looks down at his hand where the promise ring was. He sort of forgot it was there overtime… the promise ring became a part of him, just like breathing. He doesn’t realize it because it’s so natural.

“How about we upgrade that?”

And when Cody looks back down, he sees an open ring box, a big square diamond in the middle on a diamond band, the diamonds allowing it to be flashy but the lack of intense detail giving to its simplicity.

“Marry me.”

Cody’s eyes bug out and he claps a hand over his mouth, the tears quickly making their way to prickle at his eyes. He slams his eyes shut for a few moments before he opens them again, where the first tear streams down his face, the rest soon to follow.

“N-No, you don’t…” His lips quiver and when he realizes that, he claps the hand right back over his mouth.

_Oh my god, he’s proposing._

“I do.” Ted says. “And I want you to say those two words to me. Cody Garrett Rhodes, I love you. And you agreeing to marry me will make me the happiest man on earth. I want to listen to all of your comic book theories. I want to listen to your laugh whenever you make a bad pun. I want to listen to you scream when you die in Zelda for the millionth time.” Ted chuckles, biting nervously against his lip. “I want everything with you. So… marry me. Please.”

Cody nods quickly, dropping down to his knees and setting the bouquet delicately on the floor. He offers that hand to Ted and moves the hand over his mouth to press against the side of his face hard, like he’s trying to push out the thought that this is just a dream and he’s going to wake up soon and Ted and him are still broken up, he’s still alone, still wondering where things went so wrong between them.

But this is reality. And the reality is that Ted DiBiase Jr wants to marry him.

 

“Y-Yes. Absolutely, I-I’ll marry you and I’ll love you forever, Ted.” He stutters through his tears, licking along his lips when he tastes the salt at them. “God, I wanna be with you _forever.”_

“I do too, that’s why I’m doing this.” Ted says as he takes out the ring, slowly sliding it onto Cody’s finger with no trouble.

And just like that, everything is fine in Cody’s life once more. More than fine, actually. Things were _perfect._

Love truly is magical.


	27. We're A Strong Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Randy finds out Cody and Ted are engaged and gets just a bit upset about it.

**June 30th, 1991**

 

The first time Cody called Randy his prince was on his sixth birthday.

There were kids of all ages at his birthday party so it’s not like Randy was at a total loss here and Cody _is_  a surprisingly mature little kid. All the other little kids though? Randy would like to avoid them for as long as he can. They’re all so loud and obnoxious and they insist on playing these little kids games with Randy but all Randy wants to do is eat cake and play Cody’s NES with him. Just him and Cody, no one else. Well, maybe that cute blonde girl at the party… but he doubts a _girl_  would wanna play video games.

He manages to find a window of time to sneak away from the party to head inside and to the den area, turning on the NES to play the Legend of Zelda. With two slices of cake by his side and the comfort of being alone in this room, Randy knows he’s going to enjoy the rest of the party! Randy had just cleared a few dungeons, as well as his cake, when he hears Cody’s high pitched voice from behind.

 

“My big brother beat that game before.” Cody says as he trots on over, plopping down beside Randy on the floor.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at games.” Randy says, glancing over to Cody before he focuses his attention to the game again.

Dustin’s super cool and he’s a professional wrestler now, just like Randy’s and Cody’s dad are! Randy wants to be just like Dustin when he grows up! Maybe he’ll be as great at video games as he is too!

“Beat the whole game _and_  rescued the princess.”

“I don’t really care about the princess.” Randy shrugs. “I just wanna beat it.”

“But you should care!” Cody’s voice raises a little and he pouts. “Cause then you can marry her!”

Randy scoffs and shakes his head. “That’s not my thing, Cody. Marriage sounds stupid.”

“It’s not!”

“It is!”

“Well why?!”

“Just is, I dunno.” Randy scrunches his face. “I don’t wanna spend my entire life with somebody else. That sounds boring.”

His dad talks about how wonderful it is to be married to his mom… but then they argue sometimes and call each other names and that doesn’t sound so wonderful to Randy. Is that what marriage is like? He thought it was just something that happened with his parents but apparently it’s prevalent among his very few friends at school, and he’ll see the other wrestlers arguing with their wives backstage whenever Randy comes by. They stop whenever they see Randy and smile and act like everything’s fine but Randy’s not stupid.

So it’s a lot more than it being boring but that’s the easiest answer to give to this six year old.

 

“I think it sounds nice.” Cody smiles brightly.

“Ugh. Why?”

“You get to be with a cute person forever and look at ‘em all the time!”

“That’s not what marriage is, Cody. You have to love her too.”

_Which still doesn’t seem to be enough._

“It doesn’t have to be a girl, does it?” Cody asks, looking back to Randy. “Boys can marry boys, right?”

“I…. guess?” Randy pauses his game, looking down at his controller. “My dad says it’s wrong but I don’t really get it.”

He says the bible says it’s wrong. However, the bible says a lot of things are wrong yet his family continues to do things that are against what the bible says. It’s all incredibly confusing to Randy and so he just kind of does his own thing. Ugh, what’s that word… starts with an H… means you say one thing but do the opposite… whatever that word is, that’s what Randy is calling his family.

“Why is it wrong?”

“I dunno. But I don’t listen to my dad when he talks about it cause I think it’s stupid.”

“So you think boys can marry boys?”

“... yeah. Sure. Boys can marry boys.”

What’s the harm? Might be better than marrying a chick if it came down to it. You can play video games with boys all day and you probably won’t argue as much with them. Sounds _kickass_  to Randy.

 

Cody looks over to Randy’s hands on the controller, not pressing any buttons, just… there, holding the controller. He glances up to Randy before he looks back down to his hand, reaching one of his own over to rest on top of Randy’s - or as best as it could anyways considering how small his hand is in comparison.

Randy does a double take when he feels Cody’s hand on his, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and looking down to confirm. “Uh, Cody… what are you doing…”

“I wanna marry you.” Cody says. “Cause you’re cute and I love you. And then you can be my prince - and I can be your prince!”

_Oh fuck._

“Cody, no, no, that’s not…” Randy sighs and brings his other hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You don’t mean that.”

Maybe it’d be best if Randy actually elaborates on his answers more in the future.

“Yes I do.” Cody frowns. “That’s what you said, right? You get to marry a cute person and love them forever! Well you’re a cute person and I love you and I always will!”

“I don’t think…” Randy gnaws at his bottom lip and closes his eyes, sighing through his nose.

It’s Cody’s birthday. What’s he supposed to say? Is he supposed to crush this little kid’s dreams on what’s supposed to be the best day of the year? Randy’s not _that_ heartless.

 

Randy opens his eyes and looks over to Cody. “For today only, I’m your prince. Just for today.”

“Yay!!” Cody exclaims with a bright smile as he lets go of Randy’s hand, wrapping his arms around him from the side to give him the biggest hug he can muster. “You’re the best, Randy!”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t tell anybody, alright?”

Yeah. He tries his best. But it’s only for one day - today is an exception and after that, he’s going to have to tell Cody the truth. It’s hard to deny how adorable he is talking about marriage though, how excited he is about it when he’s only just turned six. Randy sort of wishes he can share the same enthusiasm, see why marriage is so great like everybody else does.

Randy knows Cody will be a cool husband one day though. Just not his.

* * *

**May 11th, 2009**

 

It’s been almost a month and Cody has gone mysteriously absent.

At least he has from Randy. It’s not like he means to either but considering he’s now _engaged_  to Ted, he’s trying to get to know him as his fiancee. _Fiancee_. Oh god, he was getting married! Marriage!! He was finally going to get that dream wedding he’s always envisioned, with the pretty castle and the rushing fountain and the sounds of cute, chirping birds in the nearby trees… even better, he gets to do it all with his dream man.

So yeah, it’s pretty exciting that he’s marrying Ted. Randy, however, isn’t going to feel the same way, which is why he’s sort of avoided hanging out with him. He needs to figure out exactly how to break the news because considering all that Randy has done for Cody to help him in his breakup with Ted, only for Cody to suddenly get back with him, in a bigger way than before? Randy never gets angry at Cody but for this, he will. Cody has a great feeling.

Cody feels incredibly bad doing this to Randy but he really feels like Ted could be his soulmate, his happily ever after. And he’ll get around to telling Randy soon and he wants to because he wants Randy to be his best man. Can’t have Randy for a best man if he doesn’t know!

He still talks to Randy and teases him like he normally does but anytime Randy wants to go out, Cody says he has other plans. And he does, with Ted! Not that he tells Randy that. As far as Randy is concerned, he and Ted are just… trying to civilly work things out to which Randy replied, _“why don’t you just work on getting his bitch ass the fuck out of your life instead?”_  so you know, you understand why Cody hasn’t told him. Ted, thankfully, understands as well and is giving Cody the time he needs.

Not around Randy’s vicinity, Cody spends most of his time with Ted, with the exception of this one segment where Dave drags Cody into a closet to presumably to beat his ass. The closet is incredibly dark and Cody can’t really see much besides the very dim lightbulb swinging from the ceiling so it would be a scary moment if he didn’t know how much of a big teddy bear Dave actually is. Dave, however, isn’t the brightest bulb and decides this is the perfect time to make conversation with Cody.

 

“How you doin’, Rhodes?” Dave asks, sitting lotus style on the floor.

“Um… good.” Cody replies with a nod, glancing down at the ring on his finger. He swallows, beginning to rub his neck with that hand in an effort to obscure it. But if Dave somehow figures it out, Cody supposes it wouldn’t be bad to tell him. Dave’s like… a more mellow version of Randy. “Just uh, hanging out here in the closet.”

“When do you think we should come out of the closet?”

“Didn’t we already come out?”

“Ha! Nice!”

Cody smiles at Dave’s praise. If he weren’t currently _engaged,_ he’d definitely give Dave a chance because he’s hot as hell with a fun personality to boot but it just seems like the timing is always wrong with them.

“But really.” Dave clears his throat. “So you’re doing good?”

“Mmhm.”

“Any plans for tonight, pretty boy? Because if you don’t, we should go out. Just the two of us, leave your baby oiled friend behind.”

“About that-”

“Or we can just have some fun. I’m real good at that.” Dave winks, eyes roaming over the younger man’s body. “What do you say?”

Oh no. Looks like he’s going to have to tell Dave about the new nature of his and Ted’s relationship. Well, it’s not a big deal, just as long as Randy doesn’t find out.

“Listen, um…” Cody takes a deep breath and clasps his hands together, his ring glinting underneath the bare light of the lightbulb.

“Woah, where’d you get that ring?” Dave narrows his eyes, taking Cody’s hand to inspect it. “This is some fine ass jewelry Cody. Oh, is this that promise ring Ted gave you? Randy told me about that, he thought it was silly but I dunno, it seemed pretty sweet to me.” He shrugs, smiling slightly as he lets go of Cody’s hand.

“Ted gave it to me but uh… it’s not a promise ring.” Cody slowly licks along his lips.

“What is it, an engagement ring?” Dave chuckles. When Cody takes longer than a few moments to respond, Dave furrows his eyebrows and looks up into Cody’s eyes in inquisition. “Yo. You’re getting married?”

Cody really can’t help the huge ass smile that breaks out on his face at that. This is the first time he’s able to tell somebody about him and Ted! It doesn’t seem like such a big deal telling Dave anymore, well, it is, but not in the bad way! It’s good and it’s great and it’s fantastic!!

 

“Me and Ted are!” Cody giggles in excitement. “He uh, a-actually proposed to me almost a month ago, we’ve just been keeping it to ourselves because we’re trying to figure out how to tell people and um…” He swallows, blushing when he realizes that he’s kind of rambling. “Uh, yeah, I’m getting married. To Ted. Don’t know when, um, but it’s happening.” He nods, an inkling of a smile returning to his face as he fails again to keep it back.

“Didn’t he make out with that stripper?”

Even with that reminder, the smile stays on Cody’s face. Psh, that’s _old_  news. “We talked about it. A lot. Everything’s cool now and we’re cool and our wedding is going to be pretty cool too.”

Dave sighs and rolls his eyes up at the ceiling, shaking his head. “Damnit… anytime I finally get the chance to ask you out, you’re always taken.”

Cody nods solemnly. He thinks the same thing.

Dave looks back down to Cody and shrugs, holding out his hand. “Well, congratulations. Maybe when you guys get married, he’ll stop being so weird.”

“I like his weirdness!” Cody defends, taking Dave’s hand to shake it.

Sure, Ted’s socially awkward. Like, incredibly so. And the amount of times he’s said things without thinking is absolutely astronomical but it has its charm at some points. Though Cody has a sneaking suspicion that awkwardness comes from being around all of these buff guys all day instead of the general population, which Ted actually pretty much confirmed in his proposal.

 

“Eh, yeah, I guess it’s fine. He’s fine… sometimes. Just keep an eye on him, okay? He’s not as cool as you are.” Dave smirks, shaking Cody’s hand firmly before letting go.

“Stop buttering me up in the hopes that, if me and him somehow break up, I’ll come falling into your arms.” Cody teases with a smirk before standing up and reoffering his hand.

“Worth a shot, right?” Dave allows Cody to pull him back up to his feet and to return the favor, he opens the closet door for him. “Well. Suppose you oughta get back to your husband to be now. But seriously, if he makes out with anymore strippers, I’m gonna beat his ass.”

Cody holds up his hands in surrender. “Not gonna stop you there.”

Chances are, he’ll already have beaten Ted’s ass for it. First time was an anomaly, something that made him and Ted even. But the second time? No, Cody can tolerate it happening once but twice? Cody has a lot more dignity than that.

And before you think it either, he’s not losing any dignity getting back with Ted. Things are different now. Ted’s not so weird about Randy anymore. He’s just focused on Cody and making things good with him - he’s been the perfect gentleman since proposing and Cody thinks things will be better the second time around with them. What was it Ted said about marriage? That it’s a piece of paper to remind the both of you to stick with each other through the good and bad times? Cody’s going to stick with Ted through all the bad times.

He absolutely loves him. And he can’t imagine being with anybody else. So his dignity is still intact, the same amount as before. The only thing about Cody that’s changed is his soul, which is now more complete knowing he’s going to get married to his soulmate.

* * *

**May 13th, 2009**

 

“Sam, hey, it’s been awhile!” Randy talks into the receiver with a smile.

“Yeah, it really has! How are things?”

“It’s uh…” Randy purses his lips and looks out from the bathroom door at his friends taking bong hits in the middle of the hotel room, shooting the shit with each other. “Good. Real good, real fun.”

That’s the short answer. But the long answer?

Cody and him haven’t hung out in about a month and he guesses Cody’s trying to bury the hatchet between him and Ted but things seem to be going really well between them because they’re always smiling at each other and often times, Cody will gaze into space and when Randy follows his eyesight, he’s actually gazing into the devil known as Ted Dibiase Jr. but again, they’re burying the hatchet and Randy thinks it’s stupid but Cody loves to keep the fucking peace or whatever so he doesn’t question it but he really wants his best friend back and wants to get drunk with him and go out with him and Randy has a pimple on his chin and the airport lost one of his favorite shirts two days ago so it all just really sucks, okay?!

Ugh, Randy’s never had this problem with his other friends before. They have lives so he gets it and in fact, he encourages it because he likes to be alone. But Cody… they’ve been so close and lately Randy’s been wanting to spend all of his free time with him. Is that what actual normal people feel like with their friends? Is this how Randy is _supposed_  to feel like with friends? He fucking hates it. And he fucking hates that he misses Cody even though they saw each other earlier today like what’s that about? Randy literally saw him today so why does he miss him so much?

When Evan told Randy he got some awesome new weed, Randy gladly took him up on the offer and they got Dave and Jeff in on it too. Randy _needs_  this distraction.

 

“Awesome! Are you going to go to the reunion next month?” Sam asks.

“Reunion?”

“Our high school reunion?”

“Oh, _that.”_ Randy blows out a breath. “I mean, I guess so. I’m fucking rich and hot now so I wanna show that off but you’re kinda the only person from high school I liked.”

Sam was a super chill girl who never made fun of Randy, didn’t tease him about braces or his pimples. It’s not like they were good friends or anything but she was somebody Randy could talk to so he could easily get through the day. And after high school ended, when they both learned the other was a virgin? They decided to just lose it to each other and Randy has been a womanizer ever since.

Sam’s a good fuckbuddy though, one of Randy’s more reliable ones too. They haven’t fucked in about two years which is a huge bummer but maybe that’ll change when Randy visits his high school! Reunions aren’t so bad after all!

“Well it’s good you’re coming because I am and uh, I was hoping to talk to you.”

“We’re talking right now, are we?”

Sam giggles and shrugs. “Yeah, but… this isn’t um, exactly something I can tell you over the phone? It’s better for in person.”

Randy can dig that. He really just likes to call and text to make plans and the only person he even regularly texts is Cody - who he’s been texting a lot lately considering he wants to go AWOL when it comes to going out for some reason.

“Eh, alright. Works for me. So you’re going then?”

“If my schedule lines up like I think it will, absolutely!”

“Sweet, I’ll see you then. Uh, but did you wanna tell me anything now though?”

“Nope, just wanted to call you and tell you that!”

Another reason why he liked Sam was that she didn’t bother him with actual conversation. If it’s not serious, she keeps it to herself. Randy respects the fuck out of that.

 

“Sam, you continue to be the only good woman in my life.” Randy sighs dreamily. “Take care.”

“You too, Randy!”

Randy ends the call and sets the phone on the counter before he heads out of the bathroom to plop a seat next to Dave in the small circle around the bong. “Alright guys, lemme at it!”

“Sorry bro, it’s my turn.” Dave says, putting the bong to his mouth.

“Hog.” Randy rolls his eyes, watching his friend take the hit. “So what’s new, Dave? Get any action lately?”

“With me.” Jeff nods, holding his fist out for Dave to bump.

“Damn bro, you’re not even giving Evan a chance?” Randy teases.

Evan’s totally hot and if Randy were gay, he’d jump at the chance to hit that so he’s surprised that Dave has fucked Jeff and not Evan. Evan is _so_  much more attractive than Jeff is. To each their own, Randy guesses.

“Happened a few days ago.” Evan smirks, leaning back on his arms. “Right after RAW ended.”

Ah, nevermind. Dave continues to be the manwhore that Randy knows and loves.

“You’re next, Randy.” Dave says after taking his mouth off the bong, winking at his friend.

“Yeah, you wish.” Randy scoffs as he takes the bong.

“Speaking of lucky, you never told me Cody and Ted are back together! Engaged too, that’s awesome!”

Randy lowers the bong and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking over to Dave. “Engaged? What the fuck are you talking about?”

The Cody and Ted ship has sailed a month ago! Thank god too. Like, Randy really was wanting them to be together and last but after Ted dumped him? No way Randy wants them together now. After all the shit he’s done for Cody, to get his mind off that asshole… Dave has to be mistaken. He must’ve seen the promise ring on Cody’s hand and assume and that’s understandable because Randy thought the same thing when he saw Cody’s promise ring for the very first time.

 

“Oh yeah, it happened like… a month ago, right?” Jeff asks, looking to Evan.

“Yeah man, pretty sure. Ted like, came out of the locker room wearing a suit and he was holding Cody’s hand and shit and he had this real nice ring on his finger.” Evan looks up at the ceiling. “They’re cute together though.”

Dave is not mistaken. Jeff isn’t mistaken either, nor is Evan. For it is Randy who is the mistaken one, the one who’s in second place once again, _and he doesn’t fucking like that one bit._

Randy pokes his tongue around in his cheek, the anger rising quickly in his body. His jaw clenches and the rest of the noises in the room drown out as he tries to piece together all of this new information, new information that was _very_  important but that Cody conveniently forgot to mention. He should’ve told Randy he was burying the hatchet with Ted _in his ass._ Fuck! That was why he hasn’t been around Randy as much! He’s been.. with Ted. _His new fiancee._ Oh my god, they’re getting married. _Cody and Ted are getting married._

This is it. This is how the end of the world starts. This is when Randy faces God to walk backwards into hell.

They’re getting married. Randy wants to kill Ted, right after he kills Cody. Scratch that, he’d never kill Cody. If he was forced to kill everybody but leave one person alive, it’d be him, but holy _fuck_ does he want to put the fear of God into him. That… that… Randy doesn’t even know what to call him because he’s so furious! All of that time he spent trying to comfort Cody about Ted, taking him out, and all of a sudden they’re _engaged?_

Randy feels just a bit betrayed.

 

“Randy, yo, it’s your turn!” Dave calls out as he watches Randy storm out of the hotel room.

The weed is long forgotten about in Randy’s mind as he stalks down the hall towards Cody’s room, not even thinking much so he can preserve that energy for convincing Cody that he deserves better than Ted. And who might that be? Randy doesn’t know.

Randy just knows that Ted doesn’t deserve him.

* * *

 

Cody’s mouth parts open in a loud moan as Ted rolls his hips constantly against that sweet spot inside him, his legs tightening in their current position around Ted’s waist. “Ooooh, fuck yeah, just like that.” He breathes, eyes fluttering open as he gazes into the eyes of his fiancee.

Cody kind of lost track of how many times they’ve fucked today. He and Ted have been fucking since… the afternoon? Cody came back to their hotel room with late breakfast (after briefly talking to Randy in the hotel lobby) and after eating, they went straight down to business. Sexy business that is. They’ve been taking breaks here and there to get their energy back and to cuddle but for the most part, they’ve been naked in bed together.

“Like the way I feel, baby?” Ted says lowly with a smirk, chuckling lowly as he manages to pull even more moans from Cody’s throat.

“ _Yes_ , Teddy.” Cody moans out. “I love-”

But the amazing pleasure suddenly comes to a halt when the both of them hear knocking on the hotel room door, loud knocking at that. They both furrow their eyebrows and share confused looks to each other before they look to the door, eyes widening a little in surprise when the knocking gets louder.

“Uh hey, kinda busy!” Ted calls out, shaking his head and looking back down to Cody. “Geez, what’s their-”

“CODY, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!”

Randy Orton, always a nice surprise! On any other day. But for today, he’s a very unneeded surprise and judging by the sound of things, he is _not_  happy. At Cody. It’s rare he’s mad at Cody and Cody can’t remember a time when Randy was mad at him so he can only assume the very worst.

That Randy has found out about his and Ted’s engagement.

 

“Oh fuck.” Cody mumbles, putting his hands to Ted’s chest and pushing him off. “Go to the bathroom.”

“I think he knows I’m in here.” Ted reasons, mumbling an “oh shit!” and jumping out of bed as he hears Randy’s booming voice again.

“CODY, YOU HAVE A LOT OF SHIT TO TELL ME! I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND TED!”

“See!” Ted hisses through his teeth, hastily grabbing his clothes from the ground. “He’s going to beat my ass!”

“Damnit, _just hide already!”_ Cody hisses back, throwing on his discarded boxers. “He can’t beat your ass if he can’t find you!”

If Randy can’t find Ted, then Cody is going to take most of his anger and that’s fine. He knows Randy won’t actually do anything to him. Cody expects Randy to yell at him a lot and say some stupid things but nothing too bad. Cody knows how to tame the wild beast known as Randy Orton, a skill not many people have.

Though he does question if he can successfully tame him tonight.

Ted points at Cody, clicking his tongue. “You were always the smart one.”

“CODY GARRETT RHODES!”

“Bye, love you!” Ted quickly says before he rushes into the bathroom, locking the door.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I’M COMING!” Cody shouts, climbing out of bed and stomping on over to the door, opening it to see a _very_  red faced Randy suddenly pushing his way into the room.

_Nice to see you too._

 

“When were you going to tell me?” Randy asks, looking around the room quickly but when he doesn’t find Ted, he turns to his best friend. “Huh?”

“About…?” Cody raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

There’s a chance Randy doesn’t know and he’s totally bluffing.

“About you and fuckface being together again? Getting _married?”_ Randy demands, eyes zeroed in on Cody’s face.

Of course, that chance was very small.

“Soon.” Cody says truthfully. “As soon as I figured out a way to tell you without you going apeshit about it, just like you are now.”

“I HAVE A DAMN RIGHT TO GO APESHIT ABOUT IT!” Randy raises his voice. “I was there for you when Ted dumped you, I fucking held you in my arms - _held you_  - when you cried over him and now all of a sudden you two are back together? And you’re marrying that son of a bitch?”

“If you knew anything about love, Randy, maybe you’d understand.” Cody fires back, not letting Randy’s raised voice scare him off. “Don’t think I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done for me because I have. In fact, when you tackled Ted at the Hall of Fame, I was pretty fucking happy about it and I was disappointed when you couldn’t do more so don’t think what you did was all for nothing. You got me through it.”

Cody would’ve still been in bed crying about Ted, for days, for weeks… maybe for months. So if Randy didn’t intervene, Cody wouldn’t have found the energy to push himself back into regular society again and if that didn’t happen, maybe Ted wouldn’t have sought Cody out to try to make things better and then he wouldn’t have proposed the way he did! So all of this wouldn’t be possible without Randy - all of this wasn’t for nothing.

 

“Yeah, I got you through it until you decided to go BACK through it to the original side to get with his hick ass again! What the fuck was the point of all of that if you’re just gonna go back to him?!”

Randy won’t see it that way though. He’s too stubborn and won’t even budge but jokes on him because Cody is pretty stubborn himself.

“Because _I love him,_ Randy!” Cody’s voice raises now and his expression is pleading. “Love isn’t… it’s not always this perfect thing! Bad stuff happens sometimes, s-sometimes you get into arguments with them and… when it’s really bad, sometimes you even breakup but if it’s meant to be, they’ll come back to you.” He licks along his lips slowly and glances over at the bathroom door where Ted was currently hidden behind. “And, you know, he did come back to me. He’s meant for me.”

“Oh my god. Oh my _god.”_ Randy audibly gags and steps back, holding up his hands. “Love him? You guys met last year and you two were dating, _officially dating_ , for only a few months! Stop talking. That is the most sappy fucking bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh, okay, right, I’m sorry. I’m _so sorry_  that Randal Keith Orton is too scared to love somebody and actually let somebody in, that anytime somebody even treads close to the surface of that, he tries to push them away! Do you want a medal for how much of a big man you are?” Cody spits, getting right in Randy’s face.

“I want a medal for fucking getting you through all the shit Ted pulled on you only for you to go back to him.” Randy gets right in Cody’s face, spitting equal vitriol at the younger man. “I knew love could make people go stupid but I didn’t think it’d do that to you.”

You know, Randy probably wouldn’t be so pessimistic if he just accepted the idea of loving somebody else into his life. Cody couldn’t believe he even envied Randy for not being able to develop romantic feelings for people at one point - he’s so _angry._ Wouldn’t be so angry if he had somebody to talk to and share his feelings with, his innermost desires and deepest insecurities.

Cody knows that some people are destined to be single and he truly believes that some people are better off single. But he really thinks Randy could be a better person if he allowed another person in his life to love.

 

“Stupid? You wanna talk _stupid?_ Stupid is breaking your collarbone and right when you’re about to come back full-time, you injure your collarbone again… riding a motorcycle! Just for a one night stand!” Cody quips.

“You know what, you’re right. I am stupid. Stupid that I didn’t try to find a way to injure myself again so I could spare myself this fucking _disgusting_  sight of you and Ted together.”

 _Yawn._ Randy’s talked about how gross Ted is before so Cody assumes that he thinks their relationship is gross too.

“Well your flat ass is disgusting!”

“Just because my ass isn’t as big as yours, Kim Kardashian, doesn’t make it disgusting.”

“But you like big asses, after all, that’s why you made out with AJ Styles, right?”

“Still won’t let that go, huh? You’re just bitter about him because you think he’s the reason Shane dumped you.”

Yes! He absolutely is bitter about it!! But Randy is even _more_  bitter, about everything, so he’s one to talk. Cody has a way to win this petty argument though, his ace in the hole...

 

“You’re bitter about blondes because Stacy Kiebler stood you up five years ago.” Cody says calmly, raising an eyebrow and daring Randy to make his next move.

“Well you’re… you’re…” Randy takes in a deep breath and scrunches his face in concentration before suddenly throwing his hands up in the air. “YOU’RE A STUPID IDIOT AND I’M OUT OF HERE!”

Cody, 97. Randy, -1. Ted, still hiding in the bathroom.

“FINE!” Cody shouts.

“FINE!!”

“BYE.”

“BYE.”

Except Randy just stands there, brooding and glaring at Cody.

“THAT MEANS YOU CAN GO.” Cody says loudly into his face, because maybe Randy just needs a reminder that _he’s not welcome here tonight._

“I’M GOING!”

“THEN GO!”

Cody and Randy maintain heavy eye contact for a few more moments after that, the room steadily growing hotter and the tension growing thicker before Randy pivots on his heel to walk right back out - but not before slamming the door.

 

“... AND STUPID IDIOT IS REDUNDANT!” Cody shouts at the door, curling his fists together and growling in frustration at how difficult Randy is before storming out onto the balcony of his hotel room to look among the city skyline. He huffs and puffs, observing all of the different buildings before he throws his head back to look up into the sky. He closes his eyes as he lets out a long, anguished shout that sends into the air, no doubt alarming some of the citizens walking around on the street and other hotel patrons but in the moment, it felt great to audibly let out his anger.

He’s angry that Randy just barged in here acting like his father, telling Cody what he should and shouldn’t do with his life. But deep down, in the recesses of his mind that he doesn’t wanna admit, he’s angry at the fact that he doesn’t have Randy’s approval.

 


	28. Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody smells nice too, like vanilla aftershave and admittedly, Randy’s more of a chocolate kind of a guy but lately he’s been turned on more to the smell of vanilla and wants to immerse himself in that world just to see what it’s like. Even if it wasn’t so great the first time, not bad either but just not anything memorable, he wants to try it again now that he’s experienced life a bit more and his feelings for certain people have changed.
> 
> But only this special scent of vanilla. It can’t just be any random brand, it needs to be Cody’s.

**Back To: April 6th, 2009**

 

“So now that we’re back from dinner and all…” Randy spreads his arms out before clapping his hands together, openly checking Cody out. “You gonna put out or what?”

“Hmm…” Cody looks up at the ceiling, acting like he’s contemplating the thought. “We’ll save that for the third date.” He smirks and looks back down to Randy.

“Fine, I guess I’ll take it.” Randy sighs dramatically, smiling at Cody to show he’s only kidding.

Cody smashed cake in Ted’s face at Wrestlemania yesterday so of course Randy wanted to take him out as soon as he heard the news! That’s so badass of Cody and Randy wants him to know how badass it was! So he elected to take Cody out to the steakhouse - Longhorn Steakhouse, that is, because Randy wasn’t wanting to dress up (perfectly happy in his jeans and blue sweatshirt) and Cody wasn’t either (content in his jeans and white short sleeve polo). The both of them proceeded to enjoy a Ted-free night together, bonding like they did when Ted left for filming only this time, Cody’s single and it brings a new freedom to this night.

Such as the slight flirting without Ted wanting to beat his ass for it, flirting that Cody even initiated. Randy’s sort of surprised by how quickly he went along with it but doesn’t think much of it because dudes being gay with their best friends is a common thing so nobody is none the wiser. This is just what dudes do!

 

“You just really wanna get in my pants, do you?” Cody asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No.”

“Oh, sorry. You wanna get into my ass.”

“That’s it.”

Cody laughs heartily, the genuinely happy noise making Randy’s heart flip. “You know, we’re joking and everything but um… you totally do.” His laughter subsides into a chuckle as he checks Randy out. “Totally wanna fuck me, I mean.”

“Oh really?” This time it’s Randy’s turn to laugh. “What makes you say that?”

“Remember at the tanning salon? When you took my clothes and all that?”

“Hey, I told you I was sorry.”

Randy only did it because he felt pressured by John and Evan. Yeah, Randy Orton experienced the effects of peer pressure! Call the press!

“Oh, I know. I’m not talking about that though. I’m talking about when I was trying to get your phone, and I was on top of you. Remember?”

Yeah, Randy remembers. Remembers it quite well for one _very_ big reason. A very big, hard reason.

 

“Uh, yeah, a little bit.” Randy answers casually with a shrug.

“So um…” Cody slowly licks along his lips and steps up to Randy, Randy swallowing and straightening his body posture when he realizes how close Cody is. “You knew you were hard then?”

_ Oh no. _

“Oh, was I?” Randy laughs nervously and looks the other way. “Wow, that’s… that’s weird. Are you sure it wasn’t something in my pocket?”

“I know what a hard on feels like.” Cody raises an eyebrow. “And you were definitely… _that._ Not at first but like, a few seconds later I felt it against me. Kind of hard to miss.” And then he starts chuckling. “Ha, get it? Hard to miss? Cause you were hard? I’m so funny.”

Randy grits his teeth together before gnawing at his bottom lip, keeping his eyes averted from his best friend. Yeah, it was funny but he’s nowhere near the state of mind right now to stay casual and laugh because  _ Cody just fucking found him out and now Randy has to answer to God. _

 

“Randy, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It happens.” Cody shrugs. “I just wanna know… was it because of me?”

Randy slowly looks back to Cody, his eyes roaming over his face before he decides to look at the middle of his forehead - the perfect place to look at somebody when you have to look at them but don’t really want to. How do you look your best friend in the eye when they’re asking you why you were hard? Around them?

When Randy doesn’t answer, Cody just grins. He somehow manages to step closer to Randy which only gives like, maybe a centimeter of distance between their bodies and that’s because Randy has straightened up so much but if he suddenly began to slump, then they’d be touching.

Not that it matters because with the way Cody lowers his voice, it makes it seem like there’s no distance at all. They feel intensely close to each other and the hallway they’re in seems to be getting smaller by the second. “Did I make you hard, Randy?”

Cody already seems to know. Who is Randy trying to fool here? It’d be easy to deflect and tell Cody he’s just seeing things before hightailing it back to his hotel room but Cody’s not like anybody else and thus deserves the truth, doesn’t deserve any of Randy’s typical childish antics.

 

Randy licks along his lips and looks down between them, mouth parting open. “Listen, you’re a good looking guy and-”

“Randy, I’m fucking with you!” Cody laughs and rests his hands on Randy’s chest to settle himself, shaking his head. “Ahhh, come on, I know it wasn’t because of me! It was just like, one of those involuntary boners, right?”

“Uh… yeah! Yeah!” Randy laughs too, inwardly thanking God. “Bro, those are the _worst,_ always coming at the worst times.”

“Like when your best friend is on top of you?”

“Exactly! But yeah, no, you didn’t make me hard.” Randy shakes his head with a scoff. But then when he realizes how it sounds, his eyes widen and he chuckles nervously, shaking his head again. “N-Not that you aren’t handsome or anything. Because you are! But-”

“Randy, it’s fine.” Cody chuckles softly. “I get it.”

Crisis averted! What a mean trick though, it’s just like the time Cody told Randy that they had to kiss under the mistletoe at the bar on New Year’s Eve. Randy was actually going to fucking do it too, especially when Cody seemed a bit eager about it… why is Cody such a good actor? Acting like he actually wouldn’t mind doing gay shit with Randy? And what does it say about Randy that he’s a bit disappointed that the trick had to end there?

He’s just disappointed because it means their night together is coming to a close. That’s all.

 

“But Randy, really.” Cody smiles sweetly up at his best friend before wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug, his head on his broad chest. “Thank you for taking me out tonight. And just… having my back through everything. You didn’t have to go out of your way for me at all, ever, but you did and I’m just… I’m just really glad you’re my best friend.”

It’s rare people hug Randy and for good reason. Randy _hates_  hug and how restricting they are! But Cody hugs him and it’s fine and in return, Randy has no problem returning it. Just like the first time he hugged Cody, there’s this flash of electricity that spreads through him along with a weird sense of comfort, this feeling that everything is going to be okay. Cody even smells nice too, like vanilla aftershave and admittedly, Randy’s more of a chocolate kind of a guy but lately he’s been turned on more to the smell of vanilla and wants to immerse himself in that world just to see what it’s like. Even if it wasn’t so great the first time, not bad either but just not anything memorable, he wants to try it again now that he’s experienced life a bit more and his feelings for certain people have changed.

But only this special scent of vanilla. It can’t just be any random brand, it needs to be Cody’s.

 

Randy keeps a hand on Cody’s head, fingertips gently scratching against his scalp while the other arm stays wrapped around his shoulder. “We should have another night like this. Just you and me.” He says quietly. He feels Cody’s smile against his chest and he feels the corners of his lips twitching into a smile as well knowing that.

“I’d really like that.” Cody whispers.

* * *

 

**Returning To: May 17th, 2009**

 

“Like he fucking kept that shit from me for… for a fucking _month,_ dude!” Randy exclaims, looking over to John. “A month! I-I’m his best friend, he should tell me if he’s going to marry the dude _who just fucking dumped him a few weeks ago._ Fucking seriously? I spent so much time trying to get him through that breakup, telling him that things were going to be okay and he’d find somebody better than Ted but Ted proposes and suddenly? _“Randy, I love him! He’s meant for me!”_  Bull fucking shit! Didn’t sound like Cody loved him too much when me and him fucking went out to dinner and he was flirting with me and shit but that’s fine, _that’s fine._ If he wants to stop hanging out with me just to hang out with his new… his new…” Randy swallows and looks out the passenger window, shaking his head.

Randy doesn’t wanna say it. Doesn’t wanna be reminded that Cody basically rendered all of his efforts to cheer him up moot to get back with this asshole and m… mar... fuck, Randy doesn’t even wanna entertain the thought in his head because it’s so disgusting. He’s so pissed off and he can’t really talk to anybody about it besides John because John is good at listening, whenever Randy has a problem he actually wants to vent about. Admittedly, he vents about things to John a lot, like the stupid new rookies and what have you but it’s never about something serious and personal. But he’s been talking John’s ear off about Cody ever since they made it onto this highway.

 

John gnaws at his bottom lip in thought as he goes into an exit. “Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, man. I get why you lashed out at him. I get why you’re frustrated. But you shouldn’t have done that.”

“I shouldn’t have told Cody what he was doing was stupid?” Randy asks, snapping his head to look at John. “That he’s basically getting rid of any dignity to be with Ted? Really?”

“I told you, I get you’re frustrated. But your temper, bro, that’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass one day.” John glances over at Randy before he looks back out into the road. “What if you decide to really go off on Cody one day? And not the way you just described to me but… the way you do to others? What’s gonna happen between you two then?”

Randy blinks a few times and rolls his lips back, looking down at his shoes. He’d never do that to Cody. Cody’s not stupid like everybody else, even if he is doing some stupid things lately. He’s currently under the spell of love and that can turn even the most rational, level-headed person into a heavily emotional wreck but Randy thought Cody would be immune from it. This is the guy who stood up to Randy his very first day in the WWE! He’s never shy in letting Randy knows how he feels so to see him so hung up over Ted… it’s jarring and Randy likes the first guy a lot better.

 

“I don’t want that to happen.” Randy says softly. “I just… I was just betrayed. Cody didn’t tell me and I’m his best friend. He should come to me about those things.”

Not to mention they were getting so close too. _Really_  close. Seemed like their friendship was becoming more intimate and Randy thought that Cody… but it doesn’t matter now.

“Cody didn’t tell you because he thought you’d react badly… and you did. How do you know he didn’t wanna tell you in the first place but didn’t because of that?”

Randy sighs heavily and runs his hands down his face. “That is what he told me… ugh, I… I-I didn’t mean to, I just feel like he deserves better.”

“Like you?”

_ Yes. _

“No.” Randy says, resting his head back on the seat. “Just… anybody. Somebody who isn’t Ted.”

“You’re a dick, dude.” John says.

“Hey!” Randy exclaims, glaring over at John.

“But…” John raises a finger with a small smile. “You care about Cody. You’re just looking out for him and it’s sweet.”

Randy’s mouth quirks to one side and he shrugs, looking out the window. “Doesn’t matter though, I’m a dick. Such a dick that Cody didn’t even… didn’t even tell _me,_ his best friend, that he’s engaged.”

Was he looking out for Cody? Of course. Cody’s a great guy who deserves to have somebody looking out for him but… what if Randy doesn’t know what’s best for Cody after all? What if he’s just being selfish?

 

“You just gotta apologize.” John advises. “Suck up your pride and come back to Cody, tail between your legs, begging for his forgiveness.”

“I’m not good at apologizing.” Randy frowns.

“You want to talk to Cody again and get on his good side, right?”

“... yeah.”

“Then you have to apologize.” John affirms. “Even if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I just… like I said, I’m not good at it. I’ve never done that before.”

There was this one time he apologized to Cody but it wasn’t as big as this. Cody was mad because Randy got the tag titles for him and Ted when he wanted to make it on his own and Randy genuinely didn’t know and so he apologized and hasn’t done anything for Cody since, like Cody wants. His apology was enough for Cody though and they quickly resumed their friendship as before - just a mere obstacle!

But this isn’t an obstacle. It’s a gigantic fucking roadblock.

 

“You just gotta come from the heart.” John says. “But Cody knows you well. He probably knows apologies aren’t your thing, probably gonna be grateful you’re even doing it in the first place.”

“You think so?” Randy asks hopefully.

“I think there’s a pretty good chance. But you don’t know until you do it.” John tells him as he slows the car at a rest stop, putting it into park. “Alright, I’m gonna take a leak. Can you drive the rest of the way there?”

“I can but I don’t want to.”

“Thanks, Randy, I owe ya one.” John winks and clicks his tongue before he hurriedly gets out of his seat, racing over to the restrooms.

Randy smiles and rolls his eyes, going out to climb into the unoccupied driver’s seat. Better be quick, Randy wants to get to their next town already! And the quicker they get there, the quicker he’ll have time to himself to formulate an apology for Cody. But when a few minutes pass and John still isn’t out, that’s when Randy knows it’s going to be awhile (they never should’ve gone to Taco Bell!) and so he takes out his phone and goes into his messages, scrolling down to his and Cody’s text history as he proceeds to read all of their messages to each other.

The last text they sent to each other was the day before Randy found out about him and Ted. Randy was trying to set up another hang out but Cody kept telling him about his plans with a certain somebody - he just didn’t think that somebody was Ted at the time. Even though the nature of their texts kind of makes Randy feel down, it’s the closest thing he has to talking to Cody at the moment.

Fuck, he needs to figure out a way to apologize fast.

* * *

 

**May 18th, 2009**

 

There it was, the official Legacy locker room. Randy watches from afar as Ted leaves, and quite quickly too. Randy snorts, shaking his head - looks like somebody really had to take a piss. But he feels better knowing that Cody is in there by himself because it’d be awkward if he tried to apologize to Cody with Ted there, who already doesn’t like Randy… he’d probably kick Randy out before he could even apologize and Randy would just fucking _do it_  because he doesn’t want Cody to be mad at him.

Randy would willingly lie down for Ted if it meant Cody would accept his good graces. This is how desperate he is to gain Cody’s respect again.

Randy can do this. No, he _needs_  to do this if he really wants to stay Cody’s best friend. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t apologize? Randy still hates Ted, absolutely, still thinks Cody deserves better but he needs to keep that to himself, even if it kills him because it kills him even more not being able to talk to Cody and hang out with him like he wants. Randy never thought he’d be downright miserable being alone but he is when he isn’t with Cody. He could even be with his friends but he’d still feel alone because Cody isn’t there.

Alone isn’t the right word for it… lonely. Yes, Randy was lonely without Cody. Not that he’s going to admit it to anyone, or even admit it to himself.

He takes a deep breath and gently smacks the side of his face to hype himself up. “Come on, Randy, you got this. Just go in there and… fucking…” He presses his lips together in a thin line. He’s so doomed. No, he can’t have that way of thinking! He’s going to go in there and get his best friend back! Randy’s got this. He takes another deep breath and nods, walking down the hall and to the Legacy locker room, opening the door to find Cody shirtless in undone jeans.

_ He looks good. _

 

He and Cody lock eyes with each other and usually Randy would feel the electricity but right now, he feels kinda ashamed and he should. Randy completely went off on Cody and let his temper get to him… maybe Stephanie was right when she said Randy needed to keep it in check. 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Randy finally closes the locker room door and steps further into the room. “So uh… you and Ted are really gonna…” He bites hard on his lower lip, letting off when he tastes a very minuscule hint of metal. “You guys are really gonna get married?”

He said it out loud! That’s a big step for him!

Cody’s tongue pokes around in his cheek and he looks down at the ring on his finger, Randy’s eyes following his. He gets a look at the ring that shines bright, bright enough for Randy to see despite the short distance between him and Cody. It looks like a nice ring - at least Ted did some good there.

“Yeah, we’re getting married.” Cody says, bringing his hands up in front of his chest and playing with the ring with his other hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t send you an invitation.”

Randy didn’t realize how much words could sting until Cody came along.

 

Randy sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. “That’s uh, what I came in here to talk to you about. I was a dick the other night. A huge one.”

“Yeah, you’re always a dick but you really went out of line the other night.” Cody says firmly, looking up into Randy’s eyes and he’s not glaring at him or anything but Randy can feel his heated gaze and it actually hurts. It’s like the gaze melts him, makes him feel small - smaller than he already does.

“I-I know I did…” Randy admits. He wants to look anywhere but Cody but he’s not a coward. He needs to face him and tell him straight up that he royally screwed things. It’d be easier to look away but that’s another reason why he shouldn’t - he fucked up. He can’t take the easy way out. So Randy looks into Cody’s eyes, his body growing hotter the more he looks at him but that’s just something he needs to bear with if it means the gift of Cody’s friendship again.

“Cody, I was out of line. Like you said.” Randy goes on to say. “I shouldn’t have invaded your personal life like that… literally invaded, actually.” He narrows his eyes in thought as he remembers the angry way he bashed on Cody’s hotel room door, demanding to be let in. “It was uncalled for and I’m sorry. I just… I don’t like seeing you get hurt. You’re my best friend and you’re a good person. A _great_  person. Regardless of how I feel about Ted, I should have never yelled at you and said the things that I said. It’s your life and you should live it the way you want without somebody like…” He swallows and breathes in deeply through his nose, looking away for a few moments to gather himself together before he’s feeling brave enough to look at Cody again.

“You should be able to live your life the way you want without somebody like me trying to rule it for you and tell you what to do.” Randy finally says.

Unfortunately, Randy can’t protect Cody all the time. Cody’s a grown man who has to think and do things for himself.

 

“I want you in my life.” Cody says softly, taking a few steps closer. “You’re still my best friend, even if you say and do… stupid things.”

Usually Randy would argue but this isn’t his time to argue right now. Not that he would’ve anyways because the way he lashed out at Cody _was_  stupid.

“I know you care about me. I know you want what’s best for me a-and when we started talking and becoming friendly with each other, I knew this was something I’d have to deal with. But so far, it’s been fine. You’ve been calm most of the time but what happened earlier in the week… that was the first time I really saw you get angry and yell.” Cody swallows and looks down. “At me.”

“A-And I’m sorry.” Randy says again, stepping closer as well. “You didn’t deserve that.”

And that was Randy in a more calm state. He doesn’t wanna think about what he would’ve done if he was how he usually was in those situations… and how Cody would’ve reacted. He always brushed people off when they told him to work on his temper but now he realizes that it could seriously fuck up his friendships with people if he isn’t careful.

He doesn’t want to fuck up what he has with Cody.

 

“N-No, um… you had a right to. Kind of.” Cody licks his lips and looks back up to Randy. “I didn’t tell you about me and Ted. For a month. And you must’ve been so confused and wondering if you did something wrong but you didn’t. You really didn’t, you were great. You _are_  great.” He says as he makes it halfway to the room.

“I’m really not.” Randy shakes his head as he meets Cody at the halfway point. “And I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You didn’t tell me because you were afraid of how I’d react, right?”

Cody doesn’t say anything for a few moments but then he nods.

“Exactly.” Randy’s tone is just above a whisper. “And I reacted exactly the way you thought I would…” He looks the other way, crossing his arms over his chest. “Think my temper is something I should work on if I’m going to your wedding, right? Can’t be making the other guests uncomfortable.”

Cody quirks a grin at that and looks over to his best friend again. “You wanna come to our wedding?”

“I wanna come to _your_  wedding.” Randy smiles slightly, looking down at his best friend. “I can’t promise you that I’ll ever like Ted. But I promise you that I’ll support your relationship with him and whatever you guys do together. If he makes you happy,” Randy shrugs, “Then I’ll deal with it.”

Cody’s grin shifts into a bright smile, his perfect, white teeth showing and the pureness of that smile gets to Randy and causes his face to mirror Cody’s. Cody’s happiness is so infectious! And Randy feels so much better knowing that he and Cody are fine again. That this was just an obstacle in their friendship, a tough one, but their friendship is strong - sometimes things can get bad but if they’re really meant to be, they’ll come back to each other.

And they did.

 

“That’s uh, really great you say that, actually!” Cody pipes up, clasping his hands together. “I was um… well, I wasn’t talking to you because I was afraid of how you’d react but I was going to tell you soon. And I had to tell you, you had to know, because um… well, uh, I was wanting you to be my best man at the wedding s-so… but if you don’t want to, that’s cool, I can always-”

“Bro, you want me to be your best man?” Randy asks, eyes widening.

“I-Is that cool?”

“Bro… fuck _yeah,_ that’s cool!” Randy laughs, clapping his hands excitedly. “I’m gonna throw you the best fucking bachelor party ever! Dude, get the fuck over here!” He laughs again as he holds his arms out in a hug, infinitely more happy when Cody suddenly wraps his arms around him in a tight hug and Randy quickly reciprocates with a tight one of his own - hmm, these hugs are becoming more common between them, aren’t they? Randy doesn’t mind. Actually, he gets why people likes hugs so much now.

On the less affectionate side of the pond, he still doesn’t like Ted. That’ll probably never change. But that’s one minor setback Randy will happily take if it means getting to see Cody as happy as he is right now. Maybe Ted will change for the better the second time around - Randy won’t get his hopes up for it but that just means he’ll be happy if Ted exceeds his expectations, which he has none of! Randy can only be happy with this thinking!

 

They pull away at around the same time, the smile on Randy’s face having diminished some but it’s still quite prevalent on Cody’s. Happiness seems to be his default mood. “You’re the best. I know I did a good job picking you for my best man.” Cody says.

“Duh, I know how to party.”

“But seriously… if something _does_  happen between me and him, I’ll let you know.” Cody nods. “I know you have my back.”

“Of course, Codes.” Randy nods back, holding out his hand. “You’ll always have my support.”

_ Always and forever. _

“I know.” Cody takes Randy’s hand, giving him a firm shake. “That’s why we’re best friends.”

“And I’m glad we are. More than glad to be your best man too.” Randy smiles, shaking his hand in return before pulling away. “I’ll uh, let you get back to getting dressed though. Didn’t mean to walk in on you, I just really wanted to apologize and couldn’t wait to do it.”

“Aww, you wanted to apologize? You’re so much different from how I remember you.”

“I blame you for making me this way.” Randy quips, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I was so happy being a selfish dick before you came along.”

“But there’s more to life than sex and money.” Cody raises an eyebrow, wagging a finger at Randy. “Now you have _friends_  to worry about.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“And you worry about me most of all! You’re such a sweetheart, Randal.”

“Shut up, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Alright, _fiiiiiine._ See you later, Randy.”

 

Randy makes it to the door until he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reaches in and notices that he has a text… from Sam! What a lovely surprise! He checks the message she sent and is ultimately bummed by what he finds.

 

**[8:43 PM] [Sammy]** hey, im not going to be able to make it to the reunion after all ): but can we still meet up? maybe the day after if you’re still in town?

 

Ugh, now he has no reason to go to the reunion! There’s going to be nobody for Randy to talk to… he supposes he can always see Sam the next day and not go but he needs people to know how awesome and hot and successful he is!! Wait a minute. Yes, that’s a perfect idea! 

 

Randy snaps his head back to look at Cody, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Codes!”

“Thought you left?”

“I’m back. What are you and Ted doing on June… June 17th?”

“... nothing?” Cody looks back and forth. “Why?”

“Cool, that’s cool. Um. Okay, uh, like I said, I’m selfish and I’m not good at this whole selfless thing and giving back but uh, I’m going to my high school reunion that day. Around there.”

“Okay…”

“Yeah. But uh, you two should come! I mean, you two can just walk around St. Louis and get a hotel and have a little getaway a-and I can totally pay for everything, anything you guys need. But I don’t wanna go there alone.”

Cody raises an eyebrow, smirking. “You don’t wanna go alone?”

“The people at my high school… weren’t the best.” Randy purses his lips. “I’m not getting into it.”

He might tell Cody about how much he was bullied in high school later on but that involves talking about his past and digging up insecurities and Randy has come a long way to put that behind him. He’s built his walls for a reason.

 

“... you’re paying for everything?”

“Yup! Think of it as my uh, happy engagement gift to you.”

Cody looks Randy up and down before he shrugs. “Okay, why not? When else are you going to be this selfless?”

“Yeah, cool! That’s what I’m saying!”

“So you’re not doing this just to show off to your classmates and brag about how rich and stuff you are, right?”

“What? Pft, no, that’s-”

“Because that’s what I would’ve done.”

“... okay, that’s half of it.”

Cody smiles. “And here I thought I lost you for a moment.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’ll see you two at my reunion then?”

“Whatever you need, Randal. We’ll happily be your escorts. But if you want to actually do something with me and Ted, you gotta pay extra.”

Randy rolls his eyes. “What if I just want you?”

“A lot more extra.”

“That’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

He’s glad he and Cody can still flirt with each other. It doesn’t mean anything, never has. That’s just what guys like to do with each other, regardless of sexual orientation… for some reason.

“I think Ted has you beat though.” Cody chuckles. “If only you came sooner, maybe you would’ve beat him for the price.”

Yeah. Randy thinks so too. But it’s too late now. Cody is going to happily marry Ted and Randy is going to be his best man for the occasion, which is still a huge honor because it shows how much Cody values their friendship. Out of everybody in his life to bestow the “best man” status onto and it’s Randy - the biggest asshole of WWE.

 

But he won’t let Cody down. He’ll be the best fucking man Cody’s ever _seen_  and he’s going to prove himself in the upcoming months before their wedding. No more phoning it in, Randy’s going to put forth the effort!

It’s actually quite incredible what Randy can do when he actually tries. To think, it’s all because Cody decided to befriend him. It’s amazing how much of an effect that happy, innocent boy has on somebody as grumpy and cynical as Randy.


	29. Hold These Promises Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy always does that, take Cody’s breath away when he least expects it. Randy says he’s bad at talking to people and doesn’t know how to use his words but then in moments like these, Cody wonders if it’s just a farce so he doesn’t have to talk to people. Perhaps it’s a strategy he’s developed from his experiences in life, dealing with shady people, and it makes Cody hate them. Cody hates them for turning Randy off from making satisfying relationships and friendships all in an effort to protect himself. Randy deserves happiness as much as he does.

**June 17th, 2009**

 

“His engagement gift to us is a trip to his high school reunion?” Ted asks, raising a curious eyebrow.

“He’s paying for it all.” Cody replies casually as he folds the last t-shirt, setting it in his luggage.

Cody doesn’t really see the big deal about high school reunions and he’d never attend his own but if this is the best thing Randy can think of to make up for being a dick, Cody’ll take it. Besides, it’s a chance to learn more about Randy’s classmates and maybe learn more about what makes Randy so… himself. This could be a big day! He’ll be able to crack the enigma known as Randal Keith Orton!

Ted gnaws at his bottom lip, looking down to his own luggage. “That’s… nice, I guess, but it’s weird.”

“It’s just Randy’s way of trying to make it up to me.” Cody says softly, zipping his luggage closed and clasping his hands on top as he looks to his fiancee. “He’s not good at being selfless so… cut him some slack.”

_For the love of god, cut him some slack._

“Not saying I don’t appreciate it.” Ted shakes his head, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “And St. Louis has always been a cool place to go so I don’t mind having an all expenses paid trip down there. Guess it’s just weird to see Randy being nice.” He chuckles with a shrug.

As long as Ted isn’t accusing Randy of liking Cody or vice versa, he can say whatever the hell he wants about him. But it seems like Ted has really changed his mind on that front and he hasn’t gave Randy shit at all! Nor has Randy with Ted! There’s still a weird tension in the room whenever the three of them are in it but Cody would rather deal with that than Ted making passive-aggressive comments at Randy and Randy making… aggressive-aggressive comments at Ted. Thankfully, the tension isn’t so weird that the three of them can’t hang out together and as long as they both have drinks in their system, they get along just fine. It means Cody has to babysit 95% of the time but it’s worth it to see his best friend and fiancee get along.

So far since Randy apologized, everybody has been getting along. It’s been 30 days since the last incident.

 

“He can be nice when he wants.” Cody purses his lips and looks up at the ceiling as he stands up. “Which is like, almost never.”

“If he was nice like us though, do you think he would’ve punched Sim in the face?”

“Probably not.” Cody laughs, looking back down as he picks up his luggage by the handle. “Maybe it’s best if he saves the nice attitude for special occasions.”

“Like for our wedding?”

Cody’s body slightly floods with a wave of happiness upon the mention of their wedding, a lop-sided smile making its way onto his face. “Y-Yeah… like for our wedding.”

For once in a long time, Cody’s life is perfect. He’s getting married, he’s part of the top stable in WWE currently, and the two greatest people in his life are making nice with each other - he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

 

Randy’s a dumbass and booked them all seats in the same row. On the same side. At least he got the window seat so there’s some silver lining but he feels super cramped and it doesn’t help that the two guys he’s sitting with are just about as big as he is. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite his best friend and his fiancee out with him to his high school reunion but Randy was at a lost of ideas to make it up to Cody and he was thinking on his feet and admittedly, he’s not good at improvising which is why they’re all here now in this airplane sitting with each other.

At the very least, there’s no screaming babies and nobody in this section besides them. Randy wouldn’t hesitate to RKO one if that was the case… only kidding! He actually likes babies, thinks they’re fucking adorable. He doesn’t want one himself because he knows how much of a disaster that would be but he doesn’t mind playing with them. Just don’t expect Randy to have one of his own anytime soon. You know what reminds Randy of a baby?  Cody when he sleeps. Why is Randy thinking of Cody specifically? That’s easy! Cody dozed off with his head on Randy’s shoulder!

Not Ted’s shoulder, his fiancee. But Randy’s.

Randy bites at his lip as he looks down at Cody’s sleeping head, feeling incredibly awkward. Cody _is_ real cute when he’s sleeping though… he’s never looked more at peace and somehow, he looks even younger than he already does. Randy should wake him up just so Cody knows where his head is literally at but he’d feel bad for waking him up. Who would wanna wake up this sleeping beauty? Only because, you know, he really is kind of beautiful when he sleeps but not in a creepy way! He’s just so _pure,_ he’s always so pure! Being pure is a beautiful quality, isn’t it?

Yeah. So that’s why he’s sleeping beauty.

Randy hears a slight cough and perks his head up, looking over to the source and oh, there’s… _Theodore._ Tedward. Teddy. Ted. Who gives a fuck. Oh, right. He tolerates Ted now. Has to for Cody. Because they’re getting _married._

Marriage is disgusting.

 

Randy supposes he can’t blame Ted for the way he’s looking at him right now because this is his fiancee’s head on his shoulder. Randy smiles tightly at Ted before rolling his lips back, ever so gently moving Cody’s head so it was on Ted’s shoulder instead. He gives Cody’s head a few pats before he sits back down comfortably (as he can) in his seat.

“He’s uh. He’s a heavy sleeper, huh?” Randy nods at Ted as he points to Cody.

“Do you know that because you slept with him?” Ted says as he brings a hand up to gently scratch Cody’s scalp with his fingers.

_Ted. Fucking. DiBiase. Junior. Shut your fucking mouth._

Randy takes in a deep breath, hand clutching his armrest. “Ted, I-”

“I’m kidding.” Ted grins somewhat. “I’m over it now.”

Oh! Haha, funny joke! Actually, no it’s not. Kind of too soon, Randy thinks, but it’s good they’re getting along. He doesn’t like Ted and his dislike for him has actually _increased_  since he and Cody got back together and made up but that’s less to do with Ted and more has to do with… well, Randy doesn’t know what but he’s aware that there’s more to not liking Ted than Ted now.

 

Randy blows out a breath in relief and laughs softly, giving a nod. He still needs to be on his best behavior with him! “Right, I knew that!”

“I still don’t like you though.”

_Fuck you, Ted. Fuck you. Fuck you to hell._

Randy’s tongue pokes around in his cheek and he crosses his arms over his chest, briefly glancing down to Cody to make sure he’s still asleep before narrowing his eyes into a glare at Ted. “Yeah, well I’m not a big fan of you either.”

“I know.”

“... good.”

“But you’re Cody’s best friend. So I’ll be nice to you.”

“Oh yeah? You’re gonna be _nice_  to me, huh?” Randy asks, his voice low.

“Um, yeah.” Ted’s eyes shift side to side. “And we’ve been doing a good job of that so far but I just wanted you to know that I don’t like you. So you’re not confused.”

He thinks he’s better than Randy at hiding his hatred? Ha! He is sorely mistaken! For it is Randy who has been trying his hardest to play nice! Newsflash, Ted, you better prepare for the fucking storm. The fucking storm of… of niceness and sweetness! Randy’s going to unleash all of it and he’s going to show you what being nice is!!

 

“Oh yeah?! Well… well I’m going to be _nicer_  to you.” Randy says, his words taking on a threatening edge. “Yeah. I’m gonna be _so nice to you._  You’re gonna like me _so much._ And by the end of this trip, we’re gonna be _best fucking friends.”_

Ted purses his lips out, cocking his head as he looks at Randy with confusion. “We… we are?”

“Yeah. We are.” Randy leans over the seat, over Cody, to get in Ted’s face. He isn’t even aware of the way their breaths mix with each other, how hot Ted’s breath is against his lips, he just wants to _stick it to him._ “I’ll show you how-”

Randy suddenly stops when he hears Cody’s body squirming in the seat, him and Ted looking down to the youngest man. They watch him intently as Cody squints his eyes open. Cody yawns and looks back and forth between them, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he tries to wonder why they’re so close but then he just smirks and closes his eyes again.

Okay. Weird. Anyways, moving on! Randy and Ted look back to each other, glaring into each other’s eyes as the tension continues to brew between them. One day, Randy hopes to face Ted at Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all, just to beat his ass in front of everybody… with KINDNESS. That’s the best way to annoy Ted, to really get under his skin. Randy doesn’t know how to be kind so he’s going to have to take what he’s learned from movies and various sites on the internet but he’ll accomplish it.

 

Suddenly, the both of them feel a hand behind their heads. The strong hands push their heads together and Randy and Ted’s eyes close right before their lips smash together. The both of them flail their hands around and groan in disgust, trying to pull away but they only manage to do so when the hands let go of their heads.

“What the fuck! What the _fuck!!”_ Randy exclaims, placing a hand over his mouth.

“Why the _hell_ did you _kiss me?!”_ Ted demands, eyes widening.

“Kiss you?! You kissed me!!”

“No, you **_kissed me!”_**

Randy makes a mental note to see a plastic surgeon for new lips. These lips are tainted now and he can never use them again, for he has just kissed Ted DiBiase Jr. He’s thankful there was no tongue involved but their lips shouldn’t have been touching in the first place so at the end of it all, Randy isn’t thankful for anything. God is dead and this kiss killed him, as well as killing any chances of being nicer to Ted.

The both of them stop arguing and share looks of confusion when they hear Cody laughing maniacally underneath them, his hands clapping together as he looks back and forth between the two. “Ohh, you guys…” Cody sighs and wipes at one of his eyes, waiting for his laughter to die down completely before he speaks again. “I should do that next time you guys start to argue with each other.”

God isn’t dead after all! Because Cody took his place by deciding to play the role of God and make Randy kiss his arch enemy! Little fucker. Little cute, sleeping fucker who thinks he can get away with this shit… and he will because Randy can never stay mad at him, even if Cody did force his lips onto that devil known as Ted.

Perhaps he and Ted can bond over how disgusting this was. There’s hope for him and Ted after all.

 

“I’m uninviting myself from the wedding.” Randy mumbles.

“Me too.” Ted concurs.

“Geez, tough crowd.” Cody scoffs. “Come on, you guys know you love me.”

“I love being dead and dying.” Randy retorts.

“I wanna die with you.” Ted continues to agree.

“That’s fine.”

“See, you guys are getting along again!” Cody smiles, wrapping his arms around one of Ted’s and resting his head back on Ted’s shoulder. “There’s reason to my methods.”

“Or maybe you just want me and Ted to get it on.” Randy looks over at Cody with a heavy sigh before looking out the window.

Randy wouldn’t mind fucking some sense into Ted and showing him who’s boss… purely to assert his dominance and not to actually get off because Ted isn’t worthy of having Randy’s come inside him.

Why is Randy thinking about that?

 

“Oooh, there’s a thought.” Cody waggles his eyebrows. “Who tops?”

“Me.” Randy and Ted reply in unison, looking at each other weirdly. Cody’s smile grows as he looks back and forth between them, the anticipation evident on his face as he’s found his new entertainment for the rest of the flight.

“Hold on.” Randy chuckles humorlessly, holding up his hands. “You are _not_  topping me. I’m daddy.”

“Yeah, listen, I’m not into that daddy thing.” Ted argues. “And I’m not into being your bitch either.”

Not into the daddy thing? What the fuck is he into then? Missionary with the lights on?

“You’re not going anywhere near my ass. Nobody goes through my backdoor.” Randy defends.

“Maybe if you tried it, you’d be into it. Why do you think Cody likes it so much?”

“Hey, I’m not a part of this.” Cody frowns.

“Yeah, Cody would never top, he can’t be in this discussion.” Randy waves Cody off.

“I can top!!” Cody argues, letting go of Ted’s arms and crossing his own over his chest. “I’ve fucked Ted a few times!”

On one hand, he’s proud of Cody for turning Ted into his bitch. On the other hand, he’s absolutely disgusted that Cody actually stuck his dick inside him. Though it’s disgusting he and Ted are fucking each other at all.

 

“Ooh, have you?” Randy asks, looking from Cody with a grin to Ted. “See, I’m the defacto top because I’ve never had anything in my ass before. You have. Sorry, Ted, better lube yourself up.” He blows Ted a kiss and a wink.

“Doesn’t mean you’d be good at it.” Ted scoffs. “Cody knows what he’s doing.”

“I’ll fuck you better than Cody ever has!”

“Uh, hold on.” Cody chuckles, raising a finger and looking at Randy with a dangerous look in his eyes. “Stay away from my man.”

“You’re the one that started this.” Randy points out, raising an eyebrow. “Mad I’ll fuck your man better than you, Rhodes?” He teases.

**“YOU VILE PIECE OF SHIT, YOU KNOW WHAT?”**

 

The rest of the flight devolves into a very heated argument over who would top and bottom and who would be better at what. The three of them are very passionate about taking the role as the top, well, top, even Cody who likes to bottom more than anything.

In a surprising turn of events, Randy and Ted end up siding with each other a lot more than they do with Cody but towards the end of the flight, there are only two things that have been made certain - Cody is and will always be a bottom at heart and Ted is absolutely not open minded at all when it comes to trying new things.

* * *

 

“Weren’t we supposed to leave like, ten minutes ago?” Ted asks Cody as he takes a Coke from Randy’s fridge.

Cody hums to himself and looks down at his watch. “Huh, yeah. Wonder what’s up with Randy.”

It’s not like him to be late! Wait, yes it is. He’s late according to other people but he’s always on time with Cody… so it’s worth checking out.

“You wanna go check on him?”

“Yeah, just gonna figure out what’s going on.” Cody affirms as he hops off the counter, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

They all arrived at Randy’s house about two hours ago which gave him and Ted just enough time to walk around and get to know the place, as well as giving them all just enough time to calm down from the very animated discussion they had in the airplane. So far, Cody’s very surprised by how… _normal_  it all looks. He thought there would’ve been a stripper pole in every room and perhaps a sex dungeon hidden by a precariously placed bookcase but alas, there are no poles in sight and after pushing on all the books in the one lone bookcase in the house, a secret passage didn’t reveal itself so those theories were immediately shot down.

Randy Orton lives, cleans, and maintains his house like everybody else does. Keeps wonderful care of the flowers in his front yard too! Randy’s his best friend and all but he’s such an interesting, unique character that Cody wasn’t expecting something so _domestic._ It’s just weird to have it be confirmed that Randy, despite all his eccentricities, is still a person with feelings and a life like everybody else. That he isn’t just some sex crazed dude living life for the fame and fortune - Cody already knows that but it’s just weird to be reminded of it.

Randy Orton is so different from the person Cody thought he was when they first met again.

 

He makes his way up the stairs and through the halls to Randy’s bedroom, knocking on the door a few times. “Yo, Randy! I thought we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago?”

“I’m… I’m dead! Go away!”

Cody stares unamused at the door. “Then I gotta take your corpse out so it doesn’t stink up your home. I’m coming in.” He says as he twists the doorknob.

“Cody, hold on-”

Cody walks into Randy’s room, eyes bugging out at all of the clothes strewn throughout the room. Holy shit, these are more clothes than Cody has! He didn’t think Randy gave a shit about fashion at all and as shown with all of the shirts, he doesn’t - then again, Cody’s idea of fashion is very different than Randy’s. And also much better but he keeps that to himself.

“Yeah, it’s sort of a mess.” Randy purses his lips, looking around at the room.

_You mean a lot of a mess._

“Where’s your floor?” Cody asks, picking up a black button up shirt from the floor that’s surprisingly unwrinkled. “Ooh, this is nice. Did you find something to wear yet? Or… oh.”

“Yeah.” Randy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leans back against the wall. “I can’t find anything.”

He’d probably be able to find something if his room wasn’t such a mess. Er, maybe that’s _why_  it’s a mess.

 

“Since when do you care about dressing up?” Cody goes on to ask, being very careful not to step on Randy’s clothes but there’s not really much of anywhere Cody can step on. This is actually exactly what he expected to see for the rest of Randy’s house before he stepped foot in here!

“I need to look good for everybody.” Randy admits, looking down at the ground. “They need to see how like… rich and famous I am now. Can’t walk in there looking like a scrub.”

“A scrub?”

“Somebody who thinks they’re fly but they’re not.” When Cody just continues to stare at Randy, Randy rolls his eyes before elaborating even more. “It’s something people say when they play video games online, come on, you play games.”

“I play like, Zelda and Mario and Pokemon, not the macho games you play where everybody is calling each other names.”

Why do people think that’s fun? To scream at others online and call them _really_  bad names? Cody likes to have wholesome fun where the only people he screams at are the monsters because they keep killing him and it’s just not **FAIR, HE PRESSED THAT BUTTON, WHY DID HE DIE!!**

“It’s fun, you should try it.” Randy recommends.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Just try it with me then.”

“Sure, buy me an Xbox and the games you play and I will.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Cody blinks a few times and cocks his head at Randy’s quick willingness to buy him a whole new game system with games just for them to play together but it probably has nothing to do with them being friends and just has to do with him being one of those console fanboys. Of course, Randy did just tell Cody he only has to try it with him… it’s not like Randy doing things out of the kindness of his heart is a rare thing anymore.

Hey, wait a second! They were talking about something completely different! Cody’s not letting Randy change the subject so easily! Especially when it’s an opportunity to peel one of Randy’s many layers.

 

“Well… in the meantime while I wait for that, why do you care what they think? They’re out of your life now, they’re in your past.” Cody notes.

Randy sighs and gnaws at his bottom lip, backing off the wall to sit on the edge of his bed. “They… they need to know I’m better than them. That I’m more _successful_  than them. That I proved them wrong.”

Cody furrows his eyebrows in wonderment as he walks on over, very gently taking a seat by Randy. “Were you friends with any of them?”

It’s silent for a few moments with Randy looking the other way. His body has stiffened and Cody can tell that Randy doesn’t wanna talk about this at all but it’s too late to deflect now - Cody’s already cracked open the wall, one of the many walls Randy has put up. “You… you can’t tell anybody, alright?”

“Okay.” Cody nods. “I promise.”

Randy rolls his lips back, breathing in deeply through his nose before he glances at Cody. He looks at his best friend for a few moments before he looks down between them at the bed. “I didn’t exactly have any friends in high school.”

_No friends? What a surprise._

“I was um…” Randy shakes his head, like he’s ashamed he even has to say this. “I was bullied a lot in high school. Middle school too.”

Cody’s head perks up at that bit of information and he feels bad for the most recent thought he had. Randy Orton… bullied? Who the hell would bully Randy? They know how scary he is when he’s angry, right? Cody’s thankful that Randy’s never truly been angry at him but he’s seen it firsthand quite a few times and uh, yeah, he doesn’t wanna get on Randy’s bad side.

 

“People bullied you?” Cody asks, the surprise evident in his tone.

“I got bullied for a lot of things.” Randy confesses, crossing his arms over his chest. “I had braces, my acne was flaring up, I was all tall and lanky and skinny and fucking pale as fuck, like, I was a real easy target.”

“But you don’t seem like you’d be.”

Cody can’t see Randy as that kind of kid. He’s still tall, it’s not like that can change, but he’s very muscular and strong and orange (so very orange). Not to mention, Randy’s hot as hell. He doesn’t seem like the kid to be bullied.

“Yeah, that’s because I came a long way from school.” Randy says, looking back over to Cody. “I wasn’t always this good looking. Or strong. I used to be a real weak bitch.”

Cody scoffs. “You’re definitely not that now. I have a hard time believing you of all people would just… lie down and take it though.”

Randy doesn’t let any shit go past him. He shuts down any tomfoolery he sees, no matter how small.

“I stood up for myself, trust me.” Randy assures. “But people just laughed it off. And it’s not like I could beat ‘em up for it either because, you know, I was a weak bitch. I only had _one_  friend in high school and her name was Sam and even then we only started being friends because she was getting bullied too so it made sense for us to come together.”

“Hey, you can talk to her at the reunion!” Cody cheers with a smile.

“She’s not coming.”

Cody frowns, shoulders slumping. “Oh…”

“I’m seeing her tomorrow though, for lunch. She said she needed to talk to me about some important shit, I dunno.” Randy shrugs. “I just know I’m happy to see her and uh, she’s the only reason why I’m even going. Why I _was_  even going but I can’t really back out now.”

Cody studies Randy and his body language, how he seems so small and shy, so unlike that cocky and arrogant guy Cody has always loved and hated him for. He pokes his tongue around in his cheek as a thought formulates in his head and once it all comes together, he stands up from the bed while handing Randy the black button up. “Wear that.”

“O… kay.”

“And you’re going to wear…” Cody puts his hands on his hips as he looks around the room, trying to find a suitable pair of pants that’d look good with it. After the third once over, he finds a nice looking pair of grey dress pants and he smiles as he picks them up, handing them to Randy as well. “That! You’ll wear that! Find a black belt and black shoes and you’re good to go!”

Cody can at least solve that problem for Randy. But maybe solving this one small problem will give Randy all the confidence he needs again to deal with all of those shitheads from his school.

 

Randy blinks a few times before pursing his lips with a nod. “Kickass, dude. You just saved my life.”

“Leave the first few buttons undone, show off your chest. And roll up the sleeves to your elbows to show off your arms. They need to see your muscles, they’ll be _totally_  blown away.”

“Hey, I completely trust your fashion advice.” Randy chuckles as he holds up his hands, smiling over at his best friend. “Think I’ll count on you for any serious fashion tips from now on.”

“Tim Gunn is actually real jealous of me, you know that?”

“Bro, you’d be so much better for Project Runway than him. And hotter too.”

“You… watch Project Runway?”

“Don’t say it like that.” Randy gives Cody a warning look as he points a finger at him. “I like the drama.” And then he looks back and forth, taking a deep breath as he stands up from the bed. “The outfits are uh, cool to look at too but don’t tell anybody I told you that. I have-”

“A reputation to uphold, yes, I know.” Cody just grins and holds up his hands, shaking his head. “I won’t tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me.” He then crosses his arms over his chest, looking Randy up and down before his eyes settle on his face again. “All of them.” He says softly, his grin turning more sweet than mischievous. “I’ll make sure you have a good time tonight. If they all decide to keep being a dick to you, I’ll swoop in and save the day… somehow.”

Randy had just taken his shirt off when Cody said that, prepared to put on the button up but instead his body freezes as he looks down at the shirt. He slowly licks along his lips in contemplation, thumbs grazing along the material back and forth before he looks up to his best friend. “You know, Ted’s real lucky to be marrying you. You’re… you’re a really awesome guy.”

Cody’s body relaxes and his cheeks heat up as a blush paints them. “Th-Thank you.” Cody says quietly, fingers of one hand playing with the engagement ring on his other. “I mean… I think I’m the lucky one to be marrying him but…” He huffs a chuckle through his nose.

_He’s exactly what I need._

 

“I think it’s the other way around.” Randy chuckles, looking down to watch Cody play with his ring. “He’s… okay. I guess. But you just like, really care about people. You’re always bending over backwards for everybody and I don’t think anybody or even Ted is aware of how much you do for everyone. You’re a really…” Randy’s forehead puckers and his head droops back down, looking to the floor. He inhales a deep breath and slowly blows it out. “You’re just a really incredible guy and you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Cody’s face lights up, his mouth falling open as he struggles for the right words to successfully show how touched he is by Randy’s surprising flattery. He always does that, take Cody’s breath away when he least expects it. Randy says he’s bad at talking to people and doesn’t know how to use his words but then in moments like these, Cody wonders if it’s just a farce so he doesn’t have to talk to people. Perhaps it’s a strategy he’s developed from being scorned by those bullies and it makes Cody hate them, for turning Randy off from making satisfying relationships and friendships in an effort to protect himself.

Randy deserves all the happiness in the world too, doesn’t he? Whether it’s with himself or anybody? Maybe he could even find happiness in that Sam girl! They have shared trauma, still have a connection with each other… Cody thinks there’s definitely a possibility there. But he’s done bothering Randy about relationships now that he’s been clued in to the reason why he doesn’t pursue them.

Even if it’s not the full reason, experiences in school can really fuck you up later in life.

“Y-You deserve happiness too.” Cody says. “Just as much as I do.”

“I’m not nice like you. Or sweet like you. I’m a dick.” Randy chuckles as he slips the shirt on, beginning to button it up. “Don’t deserve it like you do.”

“Yeah… you used to be one. But not anymore.” Cody shakes his head. “You’ve changed, Randy. You’re a completely different person then from when I met you again two years ago. You’ve really grown up a-and I mean, yeah, you still have more of it to do but I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t know for a fact that you’re actually a really great person. Nor would I be making you my best man.” He smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And if your classmates don’t see that now then fuck them. You’re so much better than they are - you always will be.”

Randy’s still an asshole, probably will be deep down because that’s the core of his very being but that doesn’t mean he’s devoid of feelings. He still cares about people, Cody knows he does. He didn’t think that at first but he knows it now - Randy is so much more than people give him credit for.

 

Randy just stares at Cody for a few moments but then, would you believe it? A fond smile graces his face and it’s actually the sweetest one Cody’s ever seen from him. He seems… _flattered,_ just as flattered as Cody was! Cody can even see the red in his cheeks but he’ll act like he doesn’t notice because Randy being vulnerable is a rare, beautiful sight to behold.

Real beautiful.

“I don’t think I would’ve changed without you to help guide me there but… I appreciate it.” Randy takes his attention away from buttoning up his shirt so he can walk over to Cody, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, which are becoming increasingly more common with them now. “I appreciate you more than you’ll ever know, Codes.”

Cody’s head relaxes on Randy’s chest. Actually, his whole body relaxes into Randy because his hugs, everytime, feel warm and comfortable and more importantly, they feel _safe._ It’s all Cody wants in his life, to be safe and stable. He wants to live comfortably with little to no worries and he’s going to get that with Ted - they’ll get married and settle in together, adopt a few dogs and talk about having some kids. Cody still doesn’t know how he feels about kids but he’s still young and has time to decide on that. And when Randy hugs Cody, when Cody hugs him back, it makes him feel like he has all the time in the world. And with every hug they share, there’s always one main thought at the front of Cody’s mind.

_I don’t wanna let go._

 

Randy pulls away after a minute or so but not before patting Cody’s shoulder and giving it a slight rub. “I’m gonna get dressed and then we can leave, okay? Didn’t mean to make you guys wait.”

Cody hugs himself with his arms, subconsciously wanting to still feel the warmth. “It’s fine, yeah.” Cody nods quickly. “I’m just glad I could help you.”

“You did a good job at it - like always.” Randy smiles.

Cody tries his best to be a good friend. He feels good, knowing that Randy thinks he is one. Cody shares his smile before walking out of the room to give him much needed privacy, going down the hall and back down the stairs to see Ted sat on the couch and watching…

“Project Runway?” Cody snorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Randy had it on his DVR.” Ted scoffs, shaking his head. “Smart though, gives the girls he sees something to watch when they come over.”

Cody bites his lips hard to stifle his laughter, going over to the couch. “Yeah, well, we should give Randy more credit. He’s good when it comes to picking up girls.”

“Can’t argue with you on that.” Ted says as he pauses the show, standing up from the couch and going around it to meet his fiancee. He smiles at Cody and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Nice to see you again, by the way.”

Ted and Randy have different hugs. Ted hugs good. He has strong arms and he always smells nice. Cody enjoys their hugs but he’s never sad when they have to pull away - he reasons it with the fact that he and Ted usually hold hands afterwards and that mitigates the loss of his arms. There’s many other ways for them to express their affection for each other. Randy’s hugs are good too. They’re long and he presses your bodies together which is interesting, considering the kind of person he is. Cody can also hear his heart beat and he enjoys it, being so close. It’s about the only incredibly affectionate thing Randy does with him.

He loves the normalcy in Ted’s hugs, the familiarity, but he also desperately loves the warmth, the closeness in Randy’s.

 

Cody smiles back, wrapping his arms around Ted’s neck and kissing him back, allowing their lips to linger for a while longer this time before pulling away. “Well it’s _always_  nice to see you.”

Being with Ted is safe. _Marrying_  Ted is safe and will ensure the stability Cody wants so desperately in his life. Ted wants marriage, he wants that white picket fence life, wants to live in that gorgeous subdivision where the neighbors bake treats for each other and throw neighborhood barbecues… those are all things Cody wants too, which is why Cody thinks they’re so perfect for each other.

Randy doesn’t want any of that. He just wants to be rich, famous, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to worry about people and that’s fine. Cody wants Randy to live his life the way he wants and he should be able to without somebody telling him otherwise.

 

Cody and Randy want very different things in life. But there’s one thing they have in common - they both want each other to be happy.


	30. Shackled In My Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody feels the wetness on his t-shirt, the quiet sounds of sobbing, and the weight of Randy’s head on him and it’s an incredibly new, surprising feeling but he gets use to it rather quick. He has to for Randy’s sake. How many times has Randy listened to Cody vent? How many times has he gone out of his way for Cody? Cody can let Randy cry on him this one time… actually, he wouldn’t mind if Randy did this with him a lot more. Randy should be able to talk to somebody about his problems and insecurities. He especially should be able to talk to somebody about a moment that's going to heavily change his life forever.

**June 18th, 2009**

 

“No, but… how did you burn eggs?” Cody asks as he digs into the new breakfast prepared for everybody, by the compliments of Ted.

Randy just looks up from his plate, narrowing his eyes at Cody before he crosses his arms over the island counter, dropping his head so he could hide himself away from the world and everybody in it. In a rare occasion, he doesn’t wanna hear Cody talk to him at all - but in all fairness, he’d prefer it if nobody talked to him at all considering his nasty hangover. That’s one reason why his morning sucks, but there’s two other big reasons why.

Reason number two is that he saw Ted limping downstairs with Cody following behind him with a rather smug smile on his face, a heavy implication of the activities they had last night. Of the sexual kind. But that wasn’t what tipped Randy off - it was the loud moaning coming from their room the night before and the rather high pitched whining coming from Ted’s hick mouth as he whined Cody’s name. Next time Randy invites them over, he’s sticking them in the basement to sleep with the rest of his gym equipment. The silver lining to it all is that Cody made Ted his bitch and that’s always fun. Randy just doesn’t wanna think about them, you know, putting their dicks in each other.

And reason number three? Randy, despite his hungover state, tried to prepare breakfast for everybody but he burnt everything and it was shit so Ted offered to remake breakfast and he did and _it was fucking amazing and Randy hates him for it._ Why doesn’t Ted just quit wrestling to become a chef? What’s he doing in Legacy anyways? Who the fuck is checking for _Ted DiBiase Jr?_  And Cody doesn’t count because he thinks the fucking sun shines out of Ted’s ass. The only thing that shines out of Ted’s ass are the lights from the flames from Hell.

 

When Randy doesn’t answer, Cody tilts his head and grabs the clean spoon, gently poking it at Randy’s arm. “Raaaandy. Raaaandal. Raaaandal Keith-”

“Please.” Randy tilts his head up from his arms, chin on top. “I’m dying.”

Cody frowns, dropping his spoon and grabbing Randy’s fork, stabbing at a sausage and raising it to Randy’s mouth. “You’d feel better if you ate.”

“Yeah man, greasy food will solve that hangover easily.” Ted encourages, limping behind Cody before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah! So eat!” Cody smiles and bobs the piece of sausage against Randy’s closed lips. Randy wants to give Cody an RKO right now but that’d be mean and Cody’s just trying to make him feel better so he decides to suck it all up and take a bite out of the sausage to appease him. He hates how good this whole breakfast tastes… but he hates that he’s still hungry even more.

“See, wasn’t so bad!” Cody drops Randy’s fork onto his plate so he could focus on his own food. “You know what else wasn’t bad? The reunion last night. It was actually pretty fun.”

“It was pretty cool.” Ted concurs as he sits beside Cody. “These girls were teaching me to twerk. They said I had a booty perfect for it.”

“You sure do, babe!” Cody reaches behind to smack Ted’s ass and Randy closes his eyes tightly, trying his best to get that mental image out of his head.

“Did I… do anything?” Randy asks slowly.

“Oh, everybody loved you.” Cody nods. “You had nothing to worry about. I mean, it was uneventful but… it was pleasant. No dicks in sight.”

Unlike Randy, Cody was sober enough to know what happened last night. Not that there’s a lot to tell.

* * *

 

**Back To: June 17th, 2009**

 

“COOOOOODY!” Randy exclaims as he stumbles on over to Cody, laughing while he puts his hands on his shoulders. “Bro… I am _so_  drunk. Well, not that drunk. Not yet, BUT I’M GONNA BE.”

“We just got here twenty minutes ago, where were you able to find that much alcohol so fast!” Cody demands in a hushed tone, holding onto Randy’s shoulders to steady him.

“I always keep emergency whiskey in my glove compartment.” Randy nods.

“Randy!” Cody scolds. “You can’t do that!”

“I don’t drink and drive, geeeeeez, relax!” Randy rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically. “Cody, I’m a grown man. I can make my own decisions.”

“Most of the time, yes, but not right now.” Cody helps Randy to stand up straight, a hand on his back and the other hand holding onto one of Randy’s. “Come on, let’s go-”

“Yo, Randy Orton?!” A man with a strong, wide body exclaims, holding the hand of a skinny, younger looking man beside him. “Is that really you? You look so much more different in person!”

Randy narrows his eyes, blinking them a few times. “Who are-”

“Hi, I’m Cody!” Cody smiles brightly, offering his free hand to the bigger man, as well as offering a save for Randy. “What’s your name?”

“ ‘Sup, Cody? I’m Ryan.” Ryan nods and shakes Cody’s hand firmly with a smile. “And this here is my fiancee, Ray. You know, we’ve been following your boyfriend’s career on TV ever since we heard he got signed to WWE, he’s doing a kickass job!”

Cody’s eyes widen and he laughs nervously, shaking his head. “O-Oh, he’s not my boyfriend, my fiancee is actually over there.” Cody points to the other end of the room, where Ted was… really getting down with his freaky self. Ted notices Cody and smiles, managing a wave at him before he turns his back to start shaking his ass.

“That’s uh, Ted, right?” Ray asks, pointing to Ted. “He’s my favorite out of you three.”

“Back off.” Cody warns, but he laughs afterwards to show he’s kidding. “Nah, I’m glad you like him! But uh, me and Randy are just best friends. He’s the best man at my wedding, actually!”

“Randy, you seem to have life figured out, huh?” Ryan smiles.

“Mmm… yup.” Randy nods, giving a thumbs up. “Life is uh, peachy, Ryan. A lot more peachier than it was in high school when you were calling me a fag all the time, right?”

Cody grits his teeth together at the immediate awkward tension. He really wants to leave but… he can’t leave Randy’s side when he’s drunk. And even if he wasn’t drunk, Randy needs somebody to have his back in case something goes wrong.

 

Ryan bites on his lips, shoulders slumping. “I was a huge dick in high school, Randy. I was dealing with a lot of issues but… then I met Ray.” He looks over to Ray, Ray smiling up at Ryan and squeezing his hand.

“Ryan was a big asshole when I met him but I turned him around for the better.” Ray says, moving his other hand to pat Ryan’s chest.

“Oh yeah, that’s what Cody is to me.” Randy nods, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder and pulling the man against his side. “I used to be a big douche. But then me and Cody became friends and now I’m a saint.”

“Uhh, I wouldn’t say that.” Cody scoffs, looking up at Randy. “But he’s definitely different now, for the better.”

“So you two are… just friends, huh?” Ryan asks.

“Yup!” Cody nods, smiling sweetly.

Ryan and Ray share knowing looks before stepping to the side. “Well, hey, how about we introduce you two to our friends? Don’t worry, they’ve changed since high school. Randy, I promise I’ll beat their ass if they don’t apologize to you.”

“Well Randy?” Cody glances up at him. “What do you say?”

“Yeah, fine.” Randy shrugs. “Just gotta get some more drinks first.”

“Me too.” Ray sighs, eyes blowing wide as he lets go of Ryan’s hand. “People make me nervous.”

 

Cody and Ryan watch the two go and Cody feels a sense of relief come over him when he notices Randy immediately making conversation with Ray. Given, Ray wasn’t a classmate of his but he’s talking to somebody at this reunion and he’s going to be talking to more people with Ryan’s guidance so Cody has faith that this reunion will be fine after all.

He just hopes Randy will be aware of the nasty hangover he’ll most likely get... well, looks like he'll have to babysit again tonight.

* * *

 

**Returning To: June 18th, 2009**

 

“Did I make friends?” Randy asks.

“You made a few.” Cody nods. “You most likely won’t talk to them ever again but you did a great job playing nice and I’m proud of you.” He smiles big, reaching over to pat Randy’s wrist before he digs into the rest of his breakfast.

Good to know. Randy didn’t expect anything big to happen and he’s glad it sounded like a lowkey fun time. Even if he doesn’t remember any of it but maybe that’s for the best. He’s starting to think getting drunk was a bad idea though because, you know, hangover. Not even being stupidly drunk was enough to make him forget about Cody and Ted’s sex last night so what’s the point?

 

The horrendously loud sound of a phone ringing goes through to Randy’s ears and he groans, placing his hands over them. “Ughh, make it stop!”

“It’s _your_  phone.” Ted says, giving Randy a pointed look.

“So answer it for me!” Randy demands, closing his eyes.

Why is everybody bothering him this morning? It’s like everybody decided it was “Annoy Randy Day” and Randy was the only one who didn’t know.

“Alright, I got it. Drunkard.” Cody rolls his eyes, picking up Randy’s phone for him. “Hello, you’ve reached the Randal Keith Orton residence… why yes, I am Cody Rhodes, how did you know? Oh, you know Randy? What’s your name? Sam? Ooh, I know you! Hold on, lemme give you to Randy but be careful, he’s like _super_  hungover and-”

“CODY.” Randy sighs and holds out his hand, twiddling his fingers. “Lemme talk to her.”

Always nice to hear from Sam! Randy just wishes he didn’t feel so bad right now. Sam deserves better than to talk to a less than 100% Randy. She and Cody are the only two people in Randy’s life to have the privilege to see Randy at his absolute best.

“Okay!” Cody says in a rather chipper tone as he hands Randy the phone. He nudges at Ted’s arm, nodding his head the other way before hopping off the stool and dragging Ted along with him to give Randy some privacy.

 

Randy watches the two go as he puts the phone to his ear, shaking his head. At least they’re nice enough to leave them the two alone for now. “Hey Sam, sorry, that was Cody. He’s my best friend.”

“Oh, that’s fine! He sounded really nice!”

“He’s too nice for his own good if you ask me.” Randy yawns, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And like he said, I’m super hungover so sorry if I don’t sound too good.”

“How many times have we gotten drunk together?” Sam asks with a small grin.

Randy chuckles softly and shrugs. “Got me there. So what’s up?”

“Were you still wanting to go out later today?”

Randy brings his thumb up to his mouth, chewing the nail gently. Ahh fuck, they were supposed to do that, weren’t they? It’d be rude to say no but he doesn’t feel good… but then, Sam has some stuff to tell him that’s better for in person. So there’s more reasons Randy should go then to stay at home. Also, Cody and Ted are here being lovey dovey with each other and it’s disgusting and that settles it, Randy is going out!

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Randy nods. “Probably won’t talk much though, is that cool?”

“I wanted to do most of the talking anyways, there’s um…” She rolls her lips back. “A lot I need to tell you. Do you want me to pick you up? Just a warning though, um, there’s gonna be a baby with us.”

“Aww, babies are cute!” Randy perks up, smiling slightly. “Are you babysitting?”

“She’s um…” Sam taps her fingers against her hips and looks over to the highchair in her kitchen. “She’s actually mine.”

Ah. It’s Sam’s baby. That she birthed herself. Like, from her womb and stuff. She gave birth? Randy feels terrible. He can’t imagine lying in a hospital bed for hours and hours pushing out a new person that you need to worry about for the next eighteen years or more. Too much pressure and pain and stress for little gain, Randy thinks. Babies are incredibly adorable but… Randy’s not responsible enough. He’d rather admire from afar.

 

Randy blinks a few times and straightens up. “O-Oh, you have a kid?”

“Just barely a year old.” Sam nods, looking down at the counter. “It’s a really important time right now.”

“I’ll say… damn. You’re a mom now?”

_ Not to mention a MILF. _

“Seems like it! But it’s been fun. I’ll tell you more about it when we uh, go out.”

“Yeah, definitely! Yo, that’s awesome though, I’m happy for you! What’s her name?”

“I named her Alanna.” Sam smiles and looks back to her daughter, gurgling at her chair. “Oh, she’s so _cute_ , Randy. She’s worth it every single second!”

“That’s a _gorgeous_ name.” Randy praises. “I can’t wait to meet her, and you! Feel like my hangover just got better hearing about her.” He chuckles softly. “I’ll see you all soon then? Maybe we can do it like… two hours from now?”

“Sounds great! Me and Alanna will see you then!”

Huh. Alanna… Sam and Alanna… Randy can’t believe she has a kid now! He wonders who the lucky guy is that Sam’s with. Well, if Randy had a kid, he wouldn’t consider himself lucky because he thinks he’d be a terrible dad but that guy with Sam must be elated! Randy just hopes that guy is taking good care of those two girls.

* * *

 

Randy and Sam caught up in the car with small talk but that’s not the thing Randy was focusing on - rather, he was focused on Alanna in the backseat, who had light, blonde hair and blue eyes. They were a steel blue, actually, just like Randy’s! Near indistinguishable, in fact! Alanna seemed to really like Randy too, smiling at him from the back and Randy would smile right back at her, talking to her in a baby-ish voice and commenting on how cute and adorable she was and how Randy could just pinch her cheeks because he _totally_  could, they were so chubby! Alanna was a very chubby baby, actually, but that makes her even cuter.

They're saving the real conversation for inside the restaurant, Sam and Randy sitting across from each other at a booth with Alanna sitting in a high chair at the end of the table. In this light, Randy can see her face much more clear and fuck, he thinks he’s seeing things, but she looks so much like him. Same nose, same eyes, same mouth, same… everything. Ha, maybe that’s why Randy loves her so much! Randy laughs excitedly as Alanna grabs his finger, nibbling gently at the tip. “Oh god, Sam, I had no idea she’d be this cute!” Randy coos. “Can’t believe you’ve been hiding her from me this whole time!”

Randy wonders what Cody would think if he saw him right now, giggling and playing with a baby. Nobody really knows about Randy’s affinity for babies and for good reason because Randy, again, has a reputation to uphold. He doesn’t wanna show any signs of weakness and uh, babies are kind of a huge weakness of his. In very rare occasions, Randy wishes he was more selfless and kind so he could see himself taking care of a child but there’s a reason he is the way that he is and he doesn’t wanna change it. Randy likes himself, even if most others don’t.

 

“Well… she’s here now!” Sam says, looking over to Alanna and smiling. She then runs her teeth along her bottom lip before breathing in deeply and looking to Randy. “So, how’s your life been since we last talked?”

“It’s actually been pretty good.” Randy replies, looking to Sam but he lets Alanna play with his finger some more. “You know, WWE trusts me as their top guy, I get to work with my best friend, I’m making good cash, it’s pretty perfect. But um…” He huffs and looks up at the ceiling. “There’s this guy my best friend is marrying soon…”

“Cody? He’s dating a guy?”

“Yeah, he’s gay.”

“Is he dating Ted?” Sam asks. “I’ve been watching you since I heard you made it to WWE and I know what Legacy is about and everything and um, he and that Ted guy seem real close. Is that who it is?”

“Unfortunately.”

“He seems cool!” Sam defends. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Everything.” Randy sighs, leaning back in his seat. “Ted’s really weird. Like, Cody was really into him at first but Ted blew him off and didn’t answer his texts or anything and it made Cody real sad but then Ted finally stopped blowing him off and I guess he and Cody started seeing each other but they weren’t ACTUALLY seeing each other, they were just exclusive fuckbuddies which, if you ask me, is a relationship without the labels.”

Sam tilts her head, narrowing her eyes curiously. “That's um. That’s weird.”

“Yo, that’s what I’m saying!” Randy exclaims. “He’s weird, like I said. But I tried to get close to him for Cody’s sake, you know? Cause Cody likes him and thinks the sun shines out his ass and me and Ted were friends, for like a month… and then he started hating me and so I started hating him and then he and Cody got into it on Valentine’s Day and he was being a dick and said I liked Cody which was like, the _second_  time he accused me of that-”

“Do you like Cody?” Sam asks.

“Oh god, no.” Randy shakes his head. “I mean…” He looks down at the table. “He’s great and all. And good looking. He’s super nice, super sweet, brings the good out of everybody, b-but I’m straight so I can’t like him like that, you know? It’s not possible, which is what I told Ted but he didn’t seem phased. But uh, he and Cody made up I guess but then, get this… I invited them to my birthday party at a strip club and Ted made out with a stripper.”

_ So much for not talking alot. _

 

Sam’s eyes widen and she places her hands over her chest, jaw dropping. “No he didn’t! Tell me you’re joking!”

“No! He _totally_  did, what a dick!” Randy sighs heavily and rolls his eyes skyward. “But Cody was fine about it! He was like, ‘oh, you’re drunk, we make mistakes when we’re drunk’ and he told Ted that he slept with me when he was drunk-”

“Wait, Cody _slept with you?”_ Sam’s eyebrows rise to the top of her head.

“Noooo, not like that.” Randy shakes his head, looking back down to Sam. “We literally slept together. I spooned him. He asked me too and… I couldn’t say no.” He shrugs, pursing his lips together. “But yeah… he told Ted that then Ted dumped him.”

“But… they’re getting married?”

“Yeah. They are. Because Ted proposed to him a few weeks later and Cody actually said yes. Fucking… fucking dumbass.” Randy lays an arm over the table, looking over to Alanna who was still sucking happily on his finger and totally oblivious to the tense conversation Randy was having with her mother. “I wish everybody was as cute and smart as you are, precious!”

“Alanna is pretty smart. For a baby.” Sam chuckles, resting a hand on Alanna’s arm and smiling at her, the smile growing more when Alanna smiles back at her around Randy’s finger. “Ted um… he sounds interesting.” She sighs. “That sounds way too complicated for me to deal with. I’d drop him.”

“Cody _loves_  him, so he says. Whatever.” Randy rolls his eyes again. “I’m the best man so I can’t say anything about it. I gotta just… let Cody figure it out himself.”

Randy wants so desperately to tell Cody to stop seeing Ted through rose-colored glasses and accept that this proposal is quite possibly a last ditch attempt by Ted to save their relationship but that’d break Cody’s heart. Randy doesn’t wanna do that - it’s the last thing he wants. So what else can he do? Besides staying idly by and hoping Cody figures things out for himself? Except Randy doesn’t know if he’ll be able to. Cody is incredibly smart but when it comes to love… well, love can fuck with somebody’s common sense.

 

“He’ll be okay.” Sam says. “Everything works itself out in the end, I like to think.”

“Wish I had your outlook.”

“It’d be boring if everybody was the same though, wouldn’t it?”

“Wish I had your smarts.”

Sam laughs and rolls her eyes, waving him off. “Uh huh, I bet you do. You know, you seem a lot different from when we last met.”

Randy shrugs. “Grew up, I guess. But I’m not the one that, you know, had a whole kid.” Randy teases with a smile, looking to Alanna and feeling a slight disappointment when he realizes she stopped sucking on his finger. “Like I said, she’s super cute. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“What?”

“You know, the guy you’re with. Who’s helping you take care of her?”

“Oh… um…” Sam brings her hand up in front of her mouth, gently tapping at her lips with her knuckles before she sets them down, looking down at the table as well. “It’s just me and her, actually.”

“Oh.” Randy frowns a little. “Did the dad just take off? Did you beat his ass for it?”

“Randy-”

“Here are those appetizers, guys!” The waitress says with a smile as she sets the mozzarella sticks on the table. “Do you need time to decide your lunch orders?”

Randy takes a deep breath, setting his hands on the table. “Yeah, I think we need some time. A lot of it.”

The waitress, sensing the heavy tension in the air, just nods and sticks her pen into her pocket before leaving. With her gone, Randy sets his eyes on Sam again, much more focused than before. He tries to search her face, waiting for a response, but Sam is… weirdly silent, so unlike the usual cheery demeanor she’s had this whole time.

 

“Sam?” Randy asks. “Where’d the dad go?”

Sam looks to Randy, blowing out a breath and running her fingers back through her dark brown hair. She swallows and gently scratches at her neck. “Do you… remember the last time we got together?”

Randy looks up to the ceiling in thought, running his tongue along his teeth. “It was uh… two years ago, I think.”

“It was in October. October of 2007.” Sam clarifies.

“Ohhh yeah, I remember.” Randy nods, looking back down to her. “I tried to meet up with you again after that but you said you had plans going on, you were super busy.”

What happened next was a string of one night stands or, as Randy likes to call them, his hoes from different area codes. Not that Sam was one. She was just Sam. Good ol’ Sam.

“I was, yeah.” Sam nods, clasping her hands together and sort of hiding her face behind them. “I was busy um, dealing with my pregnancy. I was pregnant.”

Pregnant. She couldn’t have sex with Randy because… she was pregnant.

 

“... when did you have Alanna, Sam?” Randy asks, internally putting the first puzzle piece in place.

Sam looks to Alanna, her breath growing hotter. A blush heats at her cheeks and her hands lower, the anxiety coursing through her veins. “J-July. July 12th. 2008.”

July 12th of 2008… they fucked in October of 2007… Randy furrows his eyebrows as he begins to hold up one finger at a time, mentally counting in his head. October to July, how many months is that? When he counts down to July, he looks down at his hands to see that he has nine fingers held up. Nine.

There’s nine months in a pregnancy.

Randy stares at his fingers, not being able to do much but blink. And just blink. Over and over, not being able to find the right words to address the situation. He’s speechless. Completely speechless. The gears in his mind have stopped turning and he feels the rest of his body shutting down with it, his soul being sucked out as it watches the exchange from the outside.

“Randy… you’re Alanna’s dad.” Sam says, watching Randy intently. “You’re… you’re her father.”

_ You’re her father. _

 

The out of wordly experience was only temporary as Sam’s voice brings Randy back to earth but Randy is still trying to recover. He just stares down at the table, his mouth parted open as he processes all of this new information in his head, information that’s going to change his life forever. The fact that… that he’s a _father._ He has a _kid_  and he’s had a kid this whole time. While he was travelling all over the world and enjoying his life, getting rich and fucking all these hot chicks, he had a baby girl back in St. Louis with one of his old, trusted fuckbuddies.

Sam’s been taking care of Alanna this whole time while Randy was getting fucked up. Randy was causing trouble for everybody, getting hammered at strip clubs and seedy bars, fucking chicks in dirty bathrooms and abandoned alleys… all the while, Sam was changing diapers and watching a newborn baby all by herself, with nobody to help.

Because Randy, the father, was on the road.

 

“Randy?” Sam says his name to get his attention. “Randy, I… I’m not expecting you to suddenly drop everything and take care of us b-but I wanted you to know. You _should_  know. She’s your kid just as much as she is mine but you have a life and I don’t wanna interrupt that. Just that… you should know what’s going on.”

Randy finally looks back up to Sam and stares at her for a few moments before closing his eyes, holding his head in his hands. “Y-You had… you had her this whole time and didn’t tell me?”

“Couldn’t find the right time.” Sam frowns. “I figured, with this high school reunion that it’d be a perfect time… I-I’m sorry, you’re right, I should’ve told you-”

“It’s okay.” Randy drops his hands with a sigh. He takes in a deep breath, quite a long one, before exhaling it sharply and reaching over to grab one of Sam’s hands. “I-It’s fine.”

“... is it?”

_No._

“Yes.” Randy nods. “Just… it’s a whole fuckin’ lot to take in.”

How do you even fully process that information? You’re going about your life, enjoying every second and living it to the fullest… you’re so sure that you were going to be single your entire life with not a worry in the world and if there is a worry, it’s only about yourself. You told yourself you would never have to worry about anybody. But then you meet somebody, somebody so extraordinarily, so unlike everybody else, and you realize that there’s more to life than you. They’re the start of making you realize that you can’t just think about yourself anymore, that you need to think about other people.

And sometime after meeting that person, you meet another person. A much younger person who hasn’t even been in this world for a full year yet. This small person is _yours._ You helped bring them into this world so you can’t just forget about them. How could you? They’re a part of you. They wouldn’t be here without you. Just like that, everything you ever thought about your own life turns upside down.

_ I can’t worry about myself anymore. Life isn’t about me. _

 

“Like I said, Randy, you don’t have to do anything-”

“No, I will.” Randy’s voice sounds more firm and the look he gives Sam is firm as well, showing her that arguing is useless. “I’ll take care of you guys. I… I don’t know how. I’ve never done this before. But anytime I’m in St. Louis again, I’ll watch her. And I’ll give you two whatever you need to be comfortable. I want Alanna to have the best life she can. And you shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

Randy’s done thinking about himself now. From now on, he’s going to think about other people. He can’t say he’ll do a good job at it, being selfless and thinking of others, but he’s going to try his damn hardest.

He needs to be a man that Alanna will look up to one day and be proud of, which is why he needs to act like everything is fine, even when what he really wants to do is just cry until he can’t anymore.

* * *

 

 

Cody laughs as Ted dips his tongue into his belly button, arching his back into his mouth. “Ooh _fuck_ , you know what we need?”

“My dick inside you?”

“Absolutely.” Cody chuckles lowly. “But… we should get some whipped cream. Chocolate syrup.” He looks down to Ted with raised eyebrows. “What do you say? Wanna get a little messy?”

“Ooh, kinky.” Ted winks up at Cody and sits back up with a nod. “Hell yeah, I’ll be in here.”

“I’ll be back then.” Cody sits up and pulls his shirt back down to cover his stomach, leaning in to give Ted a quick peck to the lips before he exits the guest bedroom.

With Randy out of the house with Sam, he and Ted have been having quite a lot of fun with each other! So much fun! Too much fun… yeah, too much fun, can you believe that’s a thing? All of the sex is great but truthfully, Cody wants to get started on wedding plans. They haven’t discussed their wedding at all since the proposal and anytime Cody brings it up, Ted somehow manages to change the subject. It’s not like there’s a set timeframe in which they have to be married but Cody would like to figure some stuff out with him. At least get a blueprint together, you know?

Whatever, maybe they can figure it out when they leave Randy’s. For now, Cody needs to find some whipped cream and chocolate syrup for some tasty fun! Mmm, Ted’s the best dessert of all!

 

Cody goes down the stairs and rubs his hands together in excitement as he goes into the kitchen but as he makes it to the fridge, he sees Randy outside through the glass backdoors and he… looks pretty stressed. He’s sat down on the bench, arms crossed behind his head while he stares down at the deck. His tongue is poking around the inside of his cheek, like he’s in thought… Randy doesn’t do that. He doesn’t _think_  so hard like that, not usually. Cody looks back into the fridge, shaking his head before closing the door. His and Ted’s tasty games will have to wait.

He goes over to the backdoor and slides it open, raising his eyebrows at Randy with a small smile. “Hey, are you okay?” Cody asks.

Randy raises his eyebrows in surprise when he hears Cody’s voice, looking over to him. He briefly looks him up and down before quirking his lips to one side, giving a shrug and nothing more.

_ I guess not. _

 

Cody closes the doors behind him and goes over to sit next to Randy, looking out at his backyard. He’ll just make small talk and hope it ends up leading to the answer of why Randy looks stressed. “You know, I was surprised when I came here and saw how nice everything was. It all looks really normal. Like, if I just walked in here one day and didn’t know it was your house, I’d think a family would be living here, a wife, a husband, 2 and a half kids.”

“2 and a half?” Randy asks with a small chuckle, looking to Cody.

“The average amount of kids.” Cody tells him, gently nudging his shoulder.

“Kids…” Randy nods. “You know, I actually like kids.”

“You do?” Cody asks, bumping his eyebrows together. “For real?”

“Yeah. They’re… they’re really cute.” He huffs a chuckle through his nose. “Especially babies. They’re just so pure, have no idea what the rest of the world is like. They’re all caught in their own, happy bubble, thinking everybody is gonna love and dote on them. They think the whole world is great. They have no idea what it’s like on the outside.”

Cody nods slowly to show he’s acknowledging Randy, that he’s listening.

“I don’t want a kid.” Randy shakes his head. “I know I’d be a selfish dad. I… wouldn’t do a good job at being one.” He chuckles bitterly, gnawing at his bottom lip. “Yeah. I’d do a terrible job, taking care of one. So uh, I guess it makes sense. That I have a kid.”

Cody does a double take, blinking a few times and widening his eyes. “Y-You what? You have a _kid?”_

_ Since fucking when? _

“Just found out today.” Randy sighs, leaning back against the bench and looking out into his backyard. “Sam uh… Sam has a kid. And it’s mine. July 12th, 2008…” His lips set into a grim line. “That’s her birthday. Alanna’s. That’s when Sam had her. She’s been taking care of Alanna this whole time and I’ve just…” Randy’s lips form into a tight smile and he shakes his head, rolling his eyes to look up. “I’ve just uh, been jerking my dick this whole time and getting fucked up, meanwhile she’s doing all the fucking work, taking care of this newborn baby girl.”

“Randy, you didn’t-”

“I didn’t know, yeah, but it doesn’t change the fact that she had to fucking raise this kid by herself.” Randy’s voice cracks in the middle of his sentence and his face turns crestfallen. His body slumps over and his arms lay over his spread legs. “I… I was just partying all the time. Getting drunk a-and fucking a bunch of random girls while she’s busting her ass being a single mom. I’ve been doing _shit._ I haven’t done anything, I’ve just…” Randy closes his eyes, balling his hands into fists before he raises them against his eyes to press hard. “God, I have a _daughter._ She’s gonna grow up like me a-and she’s gonna be as selfish as me, angry as me, she’s-”

“Randy, stop.” Cody wraps an arm around Randy’s shoulder, the other hand holding onto Randy’s wrist that was closest to him. _“Stop._ You have all the time in the world to take care of her. She isn’t even a year old. You’re gonna have time to make it up to her.”

“I’m on the road all the time, dude.” Randy raises his head up from his fists and that’s when Cody sees a tear roll down his cheek. “F-For like, 300 days out of the year, I’m on the fucking road and I’m never at home, how am I supposed to take care of her?”

Is that really a tear? Randy Orton is… crying? There’s some things in life you’ve prepared yourself to see and it varies from person to person but Cody guarantees that nobody has ever prepared themself to see Randy cry. Because why prepare yourself for something that’ll never happen?

How wrong Cody was.

 

“Randy, look at me.” Cody urges, both of his hands holding onto Randy’s wrists now. Randy looks into Cody’s eyes, blinking his own hard in an effort to stop anymore tears but when he opens them again, more flow down his cheeks but Cody doesn’t point them out. He can’t point them out.

Randy needs to cry. He _needs_  to be vulnerable.

“I… I don’t know what you’re going through. I don’t have the perfect answer that’ll instantly make you feel better about this.” Cody starts with a soft voice. “But you have a _good heart._ Whether you believe it or not, you’re a great person and your daughter is going to have your great heart. She’s going to have your toughness, your strength, your honesty… maybe she does get a few of your flaws. Maybe she does grow up to be hot-headed but Randy, your flaws make you who you are and everybody has them. You’re hot-headed? Well I can’t take criticism well.” Cody chuckles lightly in an attempt to ease the mood. “I’m so sensitive and naive, too trusting... we all have flaws. Nobody’s perfect and that’s okay. Even with that in mind, she also has her mom’s genes. And Sam seems really nice. Is she?” Cody raises his eyebrows, looking at Randy for his reaction. “What’s Sam like?

Randy nods at Cody’s first question before sniffing and looking the other way. “Sam’s uh… sh-she’s nice, like you said. And she’s sweet. She’s so strong, has to be if she’s been taking care of Alanna for…” He swallows. “For… almost a year. She’s a great person.”

“See?” Cody smiles. “Alanna’s in good hands. And I know you’re on the road a lot but the time you don’t spend on the road, you can use that to see her. Yeah, you’re not gonna have a lot of free time like you’re used to but sacrifices come with being a parent. It’s new, and it’s gonna be hard but… Randy, I have faith in you.”

If Randy can turn from an unbearable asshole who yells when he doesn’t get his way to somebody who Cody can rely on, who he can trust with his whole life, who he can like so much to offer the spot of best man to? Then Randy can do anything. He’s the toughest person Cody knows and most of it is a result of building up so many walls over the years but everybody deals with things in a different way. No matter what you go through, no matter how you choose to deal with it, it only makes you stronger.

“And having a daughter is only going to make you stronger.” Cody tells him. “It’s scary. It’s another person you have to think about in your life but like I said, I have faith in you. I know you’re gonna do everything you can to take care of her and if she turns out anything like you, you should be _proud._ I know I’d be.”

Randy drops his head, screwing his eyes closed again. He’s silent for a minute… two minutes… three minutes, and that’s okay. Whatever he needs to do to get himself through this and calm down, he should do it and Cody will let him. That cracked bottle holding all of Randy’s insecurities has finally shattered after a long time and he’s finally confronting them. It hurts, and it sucks, but Cody is there to help him.

That’s what best friends do for each other.

 

“Cody, I’m scared.” Randy admits, looking back up to Cody with an even wetter face than before. “I’m still scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Cody’s tone is just above a whisper now. He lets go of Randy’s wrists now, giving Randy free roam. “Everything you’re feeling right now is okay.”

Randy’s breath comes out in a stutter as he nods. His lips tremble and his face grows hot again, eyes burning as the next onslaught of tears push against the barrier, threatening to cross. Randy closes his eyes again and suddenly presses himself against Cody’s side, hiding his face into his neck.

Cody feels the wetness on his t-shirt, the quiet sounds of sobbing, and the weight of Randy’s head on him and it’s an incredibly new, surprising feeling but he gets use to it rather quick. He has to for Randy’s sake. How many times has Randy listened to Cody vent? How many times has he gone out of his way for Cody? Cody can let Randy cry on him this one time… actually, he wouldn’t mind if Randy did this with him a lot more. Randy should be able to talk to somebody about his problems and insecurities. Cody wonders how long he’s been holding this in, refusing to tell anybody about any of it.

 

He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Randy’s upper back, the other hand holding onto the back of Randy’s head as he holds him close. Ted is probably wondering what’s taking Cody so long but right now, Ted isn’t even a thought in Cody’s mind.

Ted doesn’t need Cody right now. Randy does.


	31. Heat Of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody feels like he’s walking along the side of a cliff with how risky it was to hold Randy’s hand but then there’s a contrasting feeling to it, one that Cody resonates with more... the feeling of being home.

**June 22nd, 2009**

 

Randy has a kid. A daughter, actually, by the name of Alanna. She’s barely a year old and she’s the most precious thing Randy has seen in his entire life. She is also the source of every single one of Randy’s stress and anxiety induced thoughts at the moment, thoughts he’s never had until she came into his life. Because before her, Randy only thought about himself… and Cody was in his thoughts too, especially lately, but Randy attributes that to his past breakup with Ted and their distance after he got back together with him because Randy was so worried about him and he just wanted his best friend to be safe and sound.

Just like he wants Alanna to be safe and sound.

Randy has to help provide for her now. He doesn’t have to but he wants to. Alanna is his very own blood who never asked to be brought into this world so the least Randy can do is fucking watch her whenever he finds time at home and send Sam some money - next paycheck he gets, he’s sending a little to her. Maybe they can like, start a college fund for Alanna or… something? He never prepared himself for fatherhood, how should he know? He does know, however, that Alanna is pretty much in constant danger. Anything in this world can hurt her.

 

He’s walking the backstage corridors right now in front of Cody and Ted (because then he doesn’t have to watch them hold hands and kiss) and the two of them are actually talking about their match from earlier, discussing what they wanna work on and what they felt like they did quite well at. Usually Randy will go over their matches with them and anytime it happens, it always ends up in him praising Cody for little things, such as the way he breathed in that match (“Dude, that _breath_ , I could really tell how angry you were! You did an awesome job acting, Codeman!”) and scolding Ted for being Ted (“Your moves were sloppy, are your kisses with Cody like that too?” and then Cody yelled at Randy and Randy felt really bad and apologized).

But right now, he just keeps noticing all the things around him that could potentially kill Alanna. That outlet? Her finger could touch it and she’d electrocute herself. That trunk? She could crawl off it and break her head open. The floor? Alanna could accidentally fall back and… break her head open! The makeup tables? Alanna could swallow some lipstick or something and choke and _die._ There’s so many ways that this adorable little girl could die because anything could happen.

Such as Randy, Womanizer Extraordinaire, having a daughter.

 

Randy’s breath grows quicker as he thinks about all of those horrible ways, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

_I should catch a flight as soon as I get back. I need to make sure she’s okay._

“Randy?” Cody stops, blinking curiously at his best friend.

_She’s not even a year old yet. She has no idea what she’s doing… and Sam is all by herself._

“... R-Randy?” Ted asks in a surprisingly worried tone. He swallows and moves his mouth by Cody’s ear. “Why does he keep stumbling in place like that?”

_Fuck, why did I have to have a kid? I’m not ready for this. I can’t do this. I can’t… woah, when did everything get so blur-_

Randy’s eyes roll up to the back of his head before his knees give out, Cody and Ted’s eyes widening as they rush up behind him.

“Oh fuck, Randy!” Cody shouts as he makes it to Randy first, catching him in his arms just in time. Looking down at Randy’s closed eyes and parted mouth, he gently lowers Randy onto the ground as he gets down on his knees, holding Randy’s head in place with both of his hands “Did he just… how did he faint like that?”

“I-I’ll get somebody.” Ted says, patting Cody’s shoulder reassuringly before he races down the hall and to the medic’s office, yelling for help on the way.

Cody watches Ted go, bug-eyed and a slacked mouth, before he looks down to his unconscious best friend. He makes a small whining noise from the back of his throat as he gently pats Randy’s cheeks. “Come on… wake up. What’s wrong?”

 

Randy’s been like this for a few days, ever since that night Cody saw him on the back porch of his house. That’s when Randy told Cody the news - that he had an illegitimate daughter. Cody can never forget that night… not like he has a choice because it’s impossible to get the image of a crying Randy out of his head. Cody’s never seen Randy so scared in his life and on one hand, it’s good that Randy can finally show this vulnerable side of himself and stop hiding. On the other hand, it just fucking pains him to see Randy like that. To _still_  see Randy like that.

Cody guesses it’s normal that Randy’s acting stand-offish. He’s behaved this way before they became friends so it makes sense for Randy to return to this attitude when things seem bad and scary. Who knows, he’s probably _embarrassed_ about showing that side of him to Cody and Cody understands. Cody just wonders when he’s gonna snap out of it.

More importantly, he wonders when Randy is going to wake up.

* * *

**Back To: June 18th, 2009**

 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Cody’s voice is soothing - always is. When everyone else is bothering Randy and annoying him, Cody is always that one thing to give him some sort of hope. That one truly great person among a bunch of commoners. “Everything you’re feeling right now is okay.”

Suddenly, there’s no more weight around Randy’s wrists. They were freed from Cody’s hands but Randy didn’t want him to let go because Cody’s touch had anchored him to reality. It kept him sane. This one touch was enough to keep Randy from absolutely losing it but he no longer has that touch and so the insecurities flush back in, spread throughout his whole body and it’s so intense, the way it hits him. It’s too much at once.

_I’m cold. Callous. Cruel. Arrogant. Self-Destructive. I only care about myself, my needs, my wants. I’m ruthless and I’m heartless and I’m merciless._

 

His lips start trembling and his face grows hot again, eyes burning as the tears prickle at them and threaten to surface. No, no, he can’t cry… it’s bad enough he shed some tears already but Randy feels like he’s going to start sobbing soon and worst, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to control it. The tears have built up so much over the years that it’s no longer possible to keep them in - they’re going to come out and they’re coming out now whether Randy wants it or not and he doesn’t.

Randy closes his eyes and hides his face into Cody’s neck, pressing himself against his side in an effort to find that touch that kept him grounded to this earth. Even though he finds it, it was too late to stop his tears. Randy’s shoulders slump as he lets out quiet gasps and stuttered breaths against Cody’s neck, the taste of salt tracing his lips. The sobbing is quiet now but as soon as Cody wraps his arms around him, it sparks the attention of the next wave of tears so they can crash through. Randy’s sobbing grows louder as they all flood uncontrollably out of his tear ducts, one quickly after another.

Randy hates that he’s crying like a baby right now but maybe it’s fitting, considering he has a baby now. This might as well just be his life, babies and babies and babies, as far as the eye can see - everything he does, every action he takes, it’s all about this baby.

 

When he’s in Cody’s arms like this, it’s not so scary. It’s not so scary in the sense that a D- is better than an F but Randy considers that a miraculous accomplishment because he doesn’t know what else could make him feel even the slightest bit better about this situation.

Somehow though, despite the flurry of anxiety induced thoughts scrambling Randy’s mind, there’s a small moment of clarity as he’s being held in Cody’s arms, a moment where Randy knows that everything will be alright.

* * *

**Returning To: June 22nd, 2009**

 

Randy’s eyes slowly open up to see a white ceiling and white walls, white tiled floor… why the fuck is everything so white? Is he in Heaven? Where are all the sexy chicks at? All he sees when he looks back down from the ceiling are WWE medical personnel, the devil who has decided to take a home in the vessel known as Ted DiBiase Jr. and… oh. There’s one good sight for sore eyes.

_There’s the angel on my shoulder._

He smiles softly when he sees Cody’s profile, eyes roaming all over the side of his face to take him in. Randy feels like he’s been out for awhile but Cody is a nice sight to wake up to from… whatever. Randy doesn’t remember falling asleep. He just remembers walking along the backstage corridors and then his vision blurring together before it was shrouded in total darkness. Everything in between, Randy has no idea.

 

“Why do you think he fainted?” Cody asks, his hand pressing harder on Randy’s forehead.

Why is Cody’s hand so cold and warm? And why does his hand feel like cloth… oh, it’s a rag. A cold, warm rag, but why would he… hold on, did he say _fainted?_

“What the fuck do you mean faint?” Randy asks, his voice catching the attention of everybody around him.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Cody cheers, smiling brightly. “You scared the shit out of me, Ted too.”

“That came from nowhere, man.” Ted chuckles softly from Randy’s other side. “We were just walking and all of a sudden you fell backwards, you were unconscious and I was running for help.”

“... so I really did faint?” Randy asks.

That would explain why he woke up here, in this medical office, instead of waking up in Heaven. Though the only thing that tipped him off was Ted’s presence because the medical personnel could have easily been guards to the gate and as for Cody? Come on, it’s obvious what he is.

 

“Seems like it.” One of the personnel says, looking Randy up and down. “How are you feeling, Randy?”

“Tired as fucking shit.” Randy groans, closing his eyes again. “What’s the rag for again?”

“You were really hot so they told me to put it on your head. Hot head, cold rag…” Cody shrugs. “Makes sense to me.”

“I’m pretty hot, aren’t I?” Randy smirks, not even having to open his eyes to know that Cody rolled his eyes at him.

“Nice to know you’re still the same old Randy from before. Sort of.” Cody mumbles the last two words as he pats gently at Randy’s forehead.

Randy catches Cody’s mumbling and though his eyes are closed, those two words still makes his eyebrow narrow. Has he not been the same arrogant piece of shit that he’s always been?

 

“So! Randy!” The personnel claps his hands together, the annoying noise making Randy groan again. “Seems like this is the first time you’ve ever fainted so we’re going to chalk this up to a random occurrence. But have you been feeling different lately? Stressed for example?”

Cody pokes his tongue around in his cheek, looking down at the ground in what appears to be contemplation. Meanwhile, Randy just yawns and shrugs. “Dunno, guess so.”

_I have a fucking illegitimate baby daughter, that adds a lot of stress._

The personnel purses his lips together, knowing he’s not going to get anymore information out of Randy. “Ah. Well. If you feel like you know anything that might’ve contributed to this fainting spell, you’ll let us know?”

“Uh huh.” Randy sits up from the bench… still feeling the wetness on his forehead. He slits his eyes open and furrows his eyebrows, looking over to his friend. “Cody, bro, I’m fine now.”

“O-Oh.” Cody stutters, taking the rag away. “Right. Sorry.”

_Wait, put it back._

“Hey, Cody, Ted, make sure Randy gets to his room safe, okay? Actually, I’d recommend he stay with you guys for tonight.”

Ted gnaws at his bottom lip, holding up a finger. “I don’t-”

“Yes, absolutely!” Cody nods quickly, looking from the personnel to Randy with a reassuring smile. “We got your back. Me _and_  Ted. Especially Ted, who is the _love of my life.”_ He coughs and then looks to Ted pointedly. “Right? Ted?”

Randy crosses his arms over his chest as he gives Ted a pointed look too, trying his hardest to resist the smug smirk that wants to grace his face. If he were a kid again, he would’ve gone _“nana nana na na!”_ and stuck his tongue out at him but he’s a grown adult so he has to serve for more subtle ways of saying _“haha, suck my dick.”_

Even though Randy doesn’t know how to be subtle 90% of the time. But he’s learned in recent years with Cody.

 

Ted blinks a few times before putting on a big smile for Cody’s sake. “Absolutely we do. Babe.”

Cody’s face turns from pointed to cheerful again, giving one more nod before patting Randy’s back. “That’s right!” He looks to Randy once more before stepping back. “You wanna head back now?”

“Yeah, please.” Randy sighs as he uncrosses his arms, hopping off the bench and rolling his head side to side. “I want some actual sleep.”

“Just be careful not to sleep like… like that, okay?” Cody chuckles nervously, laying a hand on Randy’s bicep. “Otherwise I’m gonna have to be on 24/7 Randy Orton Watch.”

Randy huffs a chuckle through his nose and grins, looking back at Cody as he gently grabs his hand. “I’ll be fine, Codes. Promise.” There’s a thought in the back of his mind to kiss the backs of Cody’s fingers but it’s just because the way he grabs his bicep is just like the way other girls have touched him in the past and grabbing their hands, kissing them, that was always a common thing Randy would do to charm them.

Instead, he settles for a gentle squeeze before placing Cody’s hand back by his side.

 

Cody slowly licks along his lips, backing up to Ted before he intertwines their hands together with the same hand he used to touch Randy’s bicep. “Alright, well. Let’s get you back. Me and Ted have a spare bed in our hotel room, cheaper to book that, so you can sleep in the other.”

There’s a pang in his chest when he sees where Cody’s hand goes to but Randy only thinks that it has to do with his recent fainting spell so he brushes it off. He looks back to the incredibly gay duo and gives a thumbs up before twirling his finger, as well as his body. “Come on, boys, let’s roll out. Make it work.”

Cody snorts and rolls his eyes, looking to Ted and shaking his head. “He’s such a diva.”

“I’ll say.” Ted chuckles.

“Ted, I’m going to beat-”

“Randy, I’m gonna beat your ass if you so much as lay a _finger_  on him.” Cody warns, walking in front of Randy with Ted. “You two better behave tonight.”

“I-I was…” Randy crosses his arms over his chest, pouting some. “I was joking…” He mumbles.

He was not.

“It’s okay, Randy. I’ll go easy on ya tonight.” Ted teases as he and Cody walk out the office, Randy following behind.

As Randy watches Cody and Ted in front of him, holding hands together and occasionally stealing kisses, he ponders if he can find a way to faint again to spare himself.

* * *

 

 

“Yeah guys, think I’m just gonna take a leak and go to bed. I’m still tired.” Randy yawns, pitifully waving his hand at Cody and Ted as he makes his way to the bathroom.

They just returned to the hotel room. The hotel room that’s much smaller than Randy’s. He _so_ doesn’t miss this but it’s doctors orders that he stays with somebody tonight - well, he only recommended it but Cody was so quick to jump at the opportunity to house Randy that Randy couldn’t tell him otherwise. See what a good guy he is? Allowing Randy to stay with him even though he has a boyfriend… Randy’s probably invading their sex time.

You know what? Staying with Cody tonight is a good thing.

 

After Randy washes his hands, he reaches down to grab his tube of clear lip gloss… except that’s in his hotel room. Not this one. Randy’s lips set together in a line as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Now his lips are going to get chapped! And who wants to kiss _those?_ Whatever, one night won’t hurt, at least he hopes.

“I’ll just go fuck myself then.” Randy says to himself before he opens the door, turning off the bathroom lights to see Cody and Ted on the hotel balcony, Ted’s arm wrapped around Cody’s shoulder as they overlook the city together. His fingers gently run up and down in their place and after a few moments, Cody settles his head on his shoulder. Randy breathes out slowly through his nose and crosses his arms over his chest, quirking his lips to one side.

_Fine, they’re kind of cute._

He raises his eyebrows when he hears Cody’s voice though. “I just…” Cody sighs. “Are you sure you’re fine with me and Randy getting closer? He’s just been real stressed lately and I wanna be there for him.”

_I wanna be there for him._

Randy can’t help the bashful smile that graces his face. After all of this time and Cody still isn’t sick of his shit… there’s going to come a day, not now or tomorrow but probably years into the future, where Cody will just give up on him because people like Cody shouldn’t be mixing with people like Randy. Good guys like that shouldn’t be best friends with his kind. Randy doesn’t even think they’d be friends at all if he hadn’t caught Cody with Shane, and then where would he be right now? What would he be doing in his life? Those are questions Randy doesn’t wanna answer.

Hold on, how can Randy hear them? The glass doors are all the way shut, aren’t they? Randy looks over to the side to see that it was cracked open - that explains things then. Randy’s not one to mosey around in other people’s businesses but considering they’re talking about him, he has a right to find out, doesn’t he?

 

“Yeah, he’s been acting pretty different since we got back.” Ted says, narrowing his eyebrows together. “More avoidant.”

Randy goes over to lie down on the bed, his back facing away from the doors so they won’t know if he’s really sleeping or not.

“You must like that.” Cody chuckles softly.

“Hey, I don’t hate Randy like I used to.”

“But you still hate him.”

“But y’all are friends and it’s obvious he’s not gonna leave your life anytime soon.”

“We’re just…” Cody shrugs. “I dunno. He gets me like nobody else does, besides you, and I get him like nobody else does.”

Randy’s tongue pokes around in his cheek as he looks down to the comforter. Does Cody really think Randy gets him? Randy doesn’t think so. The only thing he knows for certain is that Cody is an extraordinary person who deserves some extraordinary treatment. He doesn’t put his nose in other people’s business. Cody just wants to live his life to the fullest, with another person along for the journey. He’s incredibly respectful and nice but not to the point that it’s fake. His sweet, positive attitude is real. It’s not a facade used to manipulate people like Randy is so used to being on the end of.

That’s why Randy likes him so much - because Cody is unlike anybody he’s ever met before.

“Besides you.” Ted repeats with a grin. “It’s okay. I’m not mad - I told you, I was being irrational about Randy before. And even if I was still irrational, still insecure, we’re getting married. So I know for a fact you wouldn’t leave me for anyone, not when we’re about to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Randy rolls his eyes, nibbling at his bottom lip. That’s why Ted hasn’t been a pain in the ass… he thinks because he and Cody are getting married, that it wouldn’t matter if they liked each other. Because Cody, knowing the kind of person he is, would never ever cheat on somebody he loves. Even if he does love somebody else, Cody is faithful. And he’s faithful to Ted.

“Of course I wouldn’t leave you, no matter what!” Cody cheers, perking his head up from Ted’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you’re not like that anymore though. He’s my best friend and even if I _did_  like him, he’s straight. I’m not gonna bother trying with a straight guy.” He laughs.

Randy’s lip drops away from his teeth, much like his stomach dropped at that statement. Why does his stomach feel so weird after hearing that? It’s also the same way he felt when he found out Cody and Ted were engaged. He always gets these brief stomach aches when it comes to stuff like that and it’s annoying! But what does Cody mean by not bothering with a straight guy? Didn’t he and Randy have a nice time at that steakhouse once? And flirted afterwards? How many times has Cody flirted with Randy, only to back out the last moment before something serious happened?

And how come, with all of those times, Randy wanted it to move forward? That’s another question Randy doesn’t wanna answer. And suddenly, he doesn’t wanna hear anymore of this conversation.

 

Randy doesn’t need to hear what he already knows - that he’s second place.

* * *

**June 29th, 2009**

 

“That corn husk dress was _dope.”_ Randy nods his approval at the dress as he munches on these mini KitKats, knowing he should probably be working out but he’s just not feeling it. He’s not feeling much of anything, really. Randy just wants to stay inside, eat junk food, and watch these Project Runway reruns in an attempt to distract himself from his life that is quickly down spiralling into the toilet.

He’s WWE Champion and is currently the leader of a powerful group in the company but his personal life is pretty messy. He fainted last week near the end of the show, got to hear Cody and Ted being lovey-dovey with each other all day and all night, and haha, oh yeah! Can’t forget the fact that _he has a child._

And now somebody is knocking on the door to his hotel room and now Randy has another thing to stress out about - hiding his guilty pleasure for Project Runway. He quickly grabs the remote to change the channel and sets his candy on the coffee table. Randy clears his throat and raises his head, asking aloud, “Who is it?”

“Your least favorite person in the world,” answers a Southern drawl.

_At least he’s self-aware._

Randy grits his teeth and shakes his head. God is really fucking with him this week, huh? What does Ted want? All by himself, presumably? Because if somebody else was with him, they’d be speaking up instead knowing how much Randy doesn’t like him. Must be real fucking important for Ted to interrupt his Project Runway rewatch.

“I just need to drop something off and then I’ll be out of your hair, Randy. Promise.”

Is he going to drop off his balls already? That’d be nice. Randy rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch, walking over to the door and opening it to see Ted in his workout clothes and holding a light blue gift bag with white polka dots. Randy’s face scrunches as he looks at the bag, opening his mouth to ask about it but Ted’s mouth is faster than his.

 

“It’s for Cody.” Ted tells him, walking into Randy’s room. Yes, just make yourself at home! Don’t even ask! “It’s his birthday tomorrow and I got his gift but I wanna hide it in here. Can you do that?”

Randy raises his eyebrows upon the mention of Cody’s birthday. How could he forget! Except he didn’t. Randy bought Cody a little something too! It’s not much - but he couldn’t let Cody go empty handed this year. With Randy’s injury, he wasn’t able to buy anything for Cody last year but it changes this year! “What’d you get him?”

“It’s personal.” Ted says as he sets the bag on Randy’s bed. “I just know he’s gonna like it.”

“Personal? How personal?”

Ted looks over to Randy pointedly, taking in a deep breath. “Very. Now can you keep it safe for me?”

“Whatever.”

“Nice doing business with you, as always.”

“Can you leave now? I’m actually kinda busy.”

“With… ?”

Randy purses his lips as he looks over to the TV, already hearing Heidi Klum’s voice in his ear asking him to come back. Don’t worry, Heidi, Randy’s coming back to you and your long legs soon. As soon as he gets this hick out of here. “With uh. Stuff. I’m doing stuff, Ted. _Things.”_

“Uh… right.” Ted nods, giving Randy a thumbs up before he makes his way to the door again. “Have fun doing your… _things.”_

“Yeah, have fun doing-”

“Cody? Absolutely.”

_I’m going to absolutely beat the fuck out of you._

“Kidding! I’m going to the gym. See ya.”

 

Randy waits for Ted to fully leave before he closes the door, immediately rolling his eyes. _“Hey, I’m Ted, I’m vanilla as fuck and I’m only marrying Cody because I secretly think he and Randy have a thing for each other even though they don’t and I’m stupid and I’m Ted!”_ Randy mocks in a high pitched, dumb voice as he walks over to the bed, pulling the tissue gift papers out of the bag. “Fucking dick, whatever, what’s in here?”

As the papers fly out of the bag, the contents from within reveal itself and Randy becomes incredibly confused at the… girly things he’s seeing. What the fuck kind of gift is this? Is Ted on narcotics? He turns the bag upside down so the items will fall out and he spreads them out with his hands so he can see the gift fully. There’s a white, leather collar with a ring in the shape of a heart in the middle, blue thigh-high socks with two white strips along the top, white cotton panties with blue lace trim and very tiny, blue dots over the cotton fabric, and white, strappy heels.

What… what in the… lingerie? Very nice looking lingerie but what is Cody going to do with all of this? What was Ted thinking? Unless… that’s just it. He _wasn’t_  thinking. He wasn’t thinking enough and he grabbed the wrong gift for Cody to bring in here. The wrong gift because this one is clearly meant for a _girl_  and that means Ted is cheating on Cody and now Randy is really going to beat his ass.

_Stupid fucking pig! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 

Randy storms over to grab his phone from the coffee table, pressing Cody’s speed dial and putting the phone up to his ear. His foot taps against the floor in anticipation, anger mixed with adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought of Ted cheating on Cody for some _slut._ You think Ted would be able to at least pick the right gift to give the best friend of his boyfriend, the best friend he hates, for him to hide!

At least Randy and Cody have something in common now. They’re both second place.

* * *

 

 

The soft sound of Katy Perry reverberates throughout the hotel room, Cody bobbing his head along to the music. “I kissed a girl, and I liked it,” Cody sings to himself as he puts another piece of tape over the wrapping paper covering the present, “The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it...”

Not that he’s kissed a girl, not since he found out he was gay. It’s just a song though! He likes listening to a whole bunch of music when he’s doing a monotonous task, such as Katy Perry, Britney Spears, the Legend of Zelda soundtrack, etc. And what is he doing, you ask? Why, he’s wrapping a present for Randy to hand to him tomorrow, on his own birthday! Yes, it’s Cody’s birthday tomorrow and he’s turning twenty-four! However, he wants to give Randy a little something considering how stressed he’s been recently - or rather, something for his daughter.

Cody has this big feeling that the reason Randy fainted last week was because of all the stress he was under. Figuring out you have a baby that’s barely a year old will do that to you! Cody’s glad he’s gay because he doesn’t have to worry about illegitimate babies! Unfortunately, Randy does so Cody wants to help out and try to make it a little bit easier for him.

He’s wrapping up the baby clothes right now, Alanna’s teddy bear and her rattle already wrapped and put into a pink, striped gift bag. It’s the least he can do for Randy. Cody wishes he could do more but… what can you do in this situation? But he wanted to do something. Cody furrows his eyebrows when he hears his phone ring, wondering if Ted left something up here but when he checks the screen, he’s pleasantly surprised to see it’s Randy.

 

“Randy?” Cody asks.

“Come to my room. Now.”

“Are you alright?” Cody asks with worry.

“I’m fine, but you might not be.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cody, it’s better in person. Just get over here.”

Before Cody can try to pry more information out of him, the call has already ended. Licking his tongue along his teeth, he takes a heavy breath and exhales slowly, shaking his head as he puts the last piece of tape over the present. Cody slides that into the bag as well and stands up, about to take a step forward but… he realizes all of Randy’s presents are wrapped. He should just give them to Randy now, considering he’s on the way there anyways.

Cody hunches down to grab the bag, walking out of the room and down the hall to Randy’s. He knocks on his door a few times but upon the last knock, he ends up knocking on the air because Randy has already opened the door.

_That was fast._

 

“Get in here.” Randy tells him, bringing his hand forward.

“Oka- HEY!” Cody exclaims as Randy suddenly puts his hand on the small of his back to push him inside, closing the door behind him. “Randy, what the hell is with you!”

“What the hell’s with **me!?”** Randy asks with incredulity, hands on his chest. “What the hell’s with your boyfriend! He’s _cheating_  on you!”

Cody closes his eyes and shakes his head quickly as he does a double take. “He’s what?”

“Ted’s _cheating on you._ I’m not saying this because I don’t like him, he is _cheating.”_

“Okay, I’ll humor you. Why do you think he’s cheating on me?” Cody asks as he sets the pink bag on Randy’s coffee table.

Looks like they’re both getting surprises today, though Cody doubts his is true. He and Ted have practically been inseparable and Ted wouldn’t propose to Cody just to cheat on him, would he? He’s not stupid. He’s awkward and confusing sometimes, yes, but he’s not _stupid._

“Look at this.” Randy says as he turns the bag upside down to reveal the lingerie within. “Ted brought this in here and said this was your birthday gift to you. How stupid is he? Like if you’re cheating, you might as well be smart about it, you know?”

Cody’s face widens as he sees the lingerie drop onto the bed, the color quickly draining from his face.

_At least Ted isn’t cheating on me._

“Like… what? What even?” Randy asks as he slips a finger along the white collar, holding it up in front of Cody. “Gotta admit, I thought Ted was a vanilla fucker in bed but this kinda says otherwise. It’s still bullshit though, your boyfriend should be doing this shit with you.”

Cody wants Randy to stop talking. He wants Randy to let go of that collar. He wants Randy to just let this go, silently come to a realization by himself and send Cody on his way but Randy’s not going to figure this out by himself. It’s like it’s never occurred to him that guys can actually wear lingerie - better than some of the girls too, if you ask Cody. Anyways, the lingerie is obviously for him because he’s told Ted about his fascination with it. Cody’s not into dressing up in entire outfits but the panties and long socks? Collars? Heels? Cody is _so_ into that. But Ted never was so Cody never pushed it after the first time.

At least, Cody didn’t think Ted was into it.

 

“Randy…”

“And these!” Randy slips a finger underneath the strap of the heel. “How can anybody walk in these? These are like… seven inches, what’s he thinking?”

_It’s easier than it looks._

Cody clears his throat. “Randy, this is-”

“Bullshit? Yeah. How could this dick do that to you? Dumping you, then proposing to you, and now he’s cheating on you? I don’t know what the fuck is going on in his mind but-”

 **“RANDY!”** Cody shouts, his loud voice echoing in the hotel room.

Randy swallows and purses his lips together as he lets the heel drop from his finger, watching it plop down onto the mattress. “Didn’t have to be so loud.” He says softly.

Cody blushes and holds his arms together, his own hands running up and down them. “Had to get your attention…”

“Well what is it?”

“Randy…” He looks over to the lingerie before closing his eyes tightly. He can’t believe he’s telling Randy this and he has no idea how Randy is going to look at him afterwards. “That’s um… that lingerie is for me?”

Randy looks back and forth between the lingerie and to Cody for a moment… then a few moments… and then a minute before he finally stops to shake his head. “I’m sorry?” He asks, squinting his eyes in confusion at his best friend.

“It’s for me.” Cody says a bit louder, opening his eyes and giving a long sigh. “All of that, the collar, the panties, the socks, the heels, that’s for me. Ted’s not cheating on me. I… I’ve been wanting all of that.”

He hopes it all fits him! Kind of hard to find lingerie for a buff guy like himself… compared to everybody Cody works with, he’s tiny but when he walks out among everybody else, he’s so much bigger and taller that it’s kind of funny. Uh, but this situation isn’t funny. Or maybe it is if Randy reacts well? Randy wouldn’t judge Cody for this, would he? They’re best friends for a reason!

 

“You… wanna wear stuff like this?” Randy asks, picking up the sides of the panties with both hands as he holds it up, twisting and turning the skimpy outfit piece.

Cody nibbles his bottom lip with his teeth, only managing a nod.

“... guys wear lingerie?”

“N-Not all of them. Obviously. Um… Sh-Shane really liked me in it and I was only into it for him at first but uh, I liked the panties and uh, socks and heels and… stuff. I’ve never worn it for Ted though, like, sometimes I’ll wear it by myself but… um, sorry, I didn’t-”

“What are you apologizing for, Codes?” Randy asks, looking over to Cody as he lowers the panties.

“I know it’s weird.” Cody says, looking at the panties in Randy’s hand. “I didn’t mean to get you involved in this at all.”

“We all got weird kinks and stuff, don’t we?” Randy asks. “But this is pretty tame. It’s just clothes. Just didn’t uh, think guys… wore this. Didn’t cross my mind.”

Cody blows out a breath in relief at how well Randy took it, laughing a little as a wave of happiness rushes over him - happy that he and Randy were okay. “Oh god, I thought you were gonna like, judge me a lot for it.”

“I’m gonna feel the same way about you no matter what you do.” Randy tells him with a small smile as he drops the panties. “Even if you uh…” He purses his lips and looks back down at the gifts. “Even if you do wear this stuff. I guess you’d uh, look…” Randy tilts his head, bringing his hand up to rub his chin. “Huh. Yeah, I could see you in this stuff.”

Cody raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at Randy with intrigue. “You can?” He asks with a grin.

“Pretty boy looks pretty in pretty things. Call the cops.”

It’s one thing for Randy to think he’s pretty. _Everybody_  thinks Cody is pretty. But to think he looks pretty in lingerie? That’s… that’s something else. Something bubbles up low in his stomach upon hearing it but Cody doesn’t fret on it for long because he desperately wants to change the subject. It’s still weird that his best friend now knows about his kink for lingerie.

 

The grin on Cody’s face turns bashful as he looks to Randy’s gift bag, walking on over. “Looks like you’ve found a new fetish.”

Randy laughs and shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just uh… just trying to… I was just-”

“You’re always so easy.” Cody says with a small laugh as he grabs the bag, turning to Randy. “I was kidding.”

“What’s in the bag?” Randy asks, his posture a lot more relaxed.

“It’s for you, actually!” Cody chirps as he walks over to the bed, plopping on top and setting the bag in the middle. “Open them!”

“You got me gifts?” Randy goes over to sit on the other side of the bed, gently taking the presents out of the bag. “You know my birthday was two months ago, right?”

“And your daughter’s birthday is in a few weeks.” Cody replies softly, giving Randy a meaningful look.

Randy looks up to Cody, blinking a few times. His mouth opens, then closes as his lips press into a line, the corner quirking up. Randy takes a deep breath and looks back down at the presents, taking the rectangular shaped present and running his fingers along the wrapping paper. He sticks his tongue out to slowly lick along his lips in contemplation before he looks up to Cody again. “You didn’t have-”

“I wanted to.” Cody cuts in, moving closer. “Open it.”

Randy rolls his lips back with a nod as his fingers scratch at the paper to remove it. Cody’s hands are clasped in between his knees and he watches Randy studiously, highly awaiting his reaction. Soon, Randy gets all the wrapping paper off and takes the lid off the box to see the baby clothes within.

 

“Oh fuck, Cody…” Randy says as he takes one of the small onesies, which bore a zebra striped pattern, in his hands, his thumb running along the soft cotton. “Cody…” He swallows and brings a hand up to cover his mouth, closing his eyes so he can fully take in the gravity of the very sentimental present his best friend has just offered him.

“It’s not much.” Cody says, watching Randy intently. “But you’ve been stressed all week about baby stuff and… and I think that’s why you fainted that night? The doctor mentioned stress, you just found out about her…”

“Yeah.” Randy nods, taking his hand off his mouth. “Y-Yeah, I think… b-before I uh, before I fainted, I was thinking about her. I think.” He opens his eyes and narrows them, resting the onesie over his knee as he lays one hand on the bed. “I was just worrying about her and thinking about all the different ways this world could hurt her… got too much, I guess.”

“I get it.” Cody tells him, looking down to his hand. It looks so lonely, doesn’t it? And Randy must feel so lonely right now with nobody to help him through this new chapter in his life. Randy prides himself on being independent but he can’t do that anymore, can he? He needs to be able to rely on somebody.

_Somebody like me._

Cody reaches his hand forward to grab Randy’s, intertwining their fingers together. “I get it.” He repeats. “You’re dealing with a lot but you don’t have to do this alone. I mean, you could, and I’m not stopping you, but you should be able to talk to somebody about this. Let me be that somebody, Randy.” Cody looks up to the older man, squeezing his hand. “That’s why we’re best friends, isn’t it?”

Cody wonders when his hand got so cold and he also wonders when Randy’s hand got so _warm._ It warms Cody up and the heat sends through his veins all the way to his heart, causing it to beat quickly and his breath hitches at the sudden change he feels within himself. He feels like he’s walking along the side of a cliff with how risky it was to hold Randy’s hand but then there’s a contrasting feeling to it, one that Cody resonates with more.

The feeling of being _home._

 

Randy looks down to their joined hands, eyes trailing along the lines of their intertwined fingers. For a second, Cody thinks he might’ve crossed a boundary. Maybe he shouldn’t have held Randy’s hand after all but it was just a platonic gesture to show his best friend that he’s here for him. When he’s about to pull his hand away, Randy squeezes his hand back.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Randy tells him. “Sometimes I think about what would happen if I didn’t catch you with Shane… maybe that would’ve been better for you but I don’t think we would’ve been friends if it didn’t happen.”

Honestly? Cody doesn’t think they would be either. If Randy hadn’t have caught Cody, he wouldn’t have found out Cody was into men and Cody wouldn’t have found out how cool Randy is about it. Knowing that, he figured that Randy wasn’t as much of an asshole as he thought after all. Becoming Randy’s friend was easy after that, especially with the lengths he went to assure Cody that being gay in WWE wasn’t something to be afraid of - that he wasn’t alone.

Cody’s not going to tell Randy that though because he wishes it weren’t true, that he wouldn’t have been Randy’s friend if it weren’t for that.

“Randy, you don’t-”

“Before you say it, I do know that.” Randy notes firmly. “Me and you, we shouldn’t be friends. Because I’m…” He smiles and Cody sees the pain wrinkled in his face, along with one single tear - though that’s probably because of the baby clothes. “Because I’m so _me._ I’m a cold, callous asshole and then there’s you, you care about everybody and you’re just so nice, I mean, you bought me baby stuff and you didn’t have to but you did. You did because _you’re a good person._ I’m not like you at all and we wouldn’t be friends if I didn’t catch you with him. And... I wouldn’t have been able to change without you by my side to support me and even then, I don’t think I’ve changed much. My life, yeah, but not me.”

“Randy, I can’t make you change.” Cody tells him, scooting forward. “You have to do that yourself. I can tell you that you have to but change comes from within. It comes from _you,_ you have to want to change…” Then Cody smiles, tilting his head. “And you did."

Randy shakes his head, bringing his hand up to wipe at his cheek. “I guess you’re right. You kind of always are when it comes to this deep, emotional shit.” Randy chuckles, nibbling at his lip and looking away. “Fuck, look what you did. You made me tear up. _Again.”_

“It’s okay to cry.” Cody chuckles as well. “I won’t tell anybody.”

“Not even Ted?” Randy asks as he glances down to Cody’s lips before looking into his eyes. Cody wonders when their faces got so close… why he can just barely feel Randy’s breath against his mouth. Their faces are only about a few inches away and the thought of kissing Randy intrudes his mind.

But that’s just it - it’s an intrusion. It’s an intrusive thought and nothing else.

 

Cody still looks down to Randy’s lips though, for about a second longer than he should and he knows it too. He swallows the burning ardor and rolls his lips back before his dark eyes peer into Randy’s again.

“Not even Ted.” He whispers.

Randy rolls his lips back too and he tilts his head, gaze dipping back down to Cody’s lips. “Just um… don’t want him to know about this, you know?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah.” Cody replies as he tilts his head the other way, his voice still at that whisper. “Probably um… he probably shouldn’t know.”

The temperature in this room right now is absolutely scorching but despite that, he finds himself growing closer to Randy, like they’re not close enough for his satisfaction.

Randy nods, smacking his lips together. “Do you uh… do you know when he’s coming back? From the gym?”

“Just went down there. So…” Cody’s breath comes out in a stutter, his other hand making its way to rest on Randy’s knee. “He probably won’t be back for-”

There’s a knock on the door and the noise causes Cody and Randy to quickly tear apart from each other, Randy quickly shoving all of the lingerie pieces back into Cody’s gift bag.

 

“Room service!” The maid exclaims, knocking on the door again.

Oh! It was just the maid! That should uh, probably be Cody’s queue to leave though. Cody rolls off of the bed and runs his fingers back through his hair, eyebrows bumping together as he looks down at the floor in thought.

_What just happened?_

“Hey uh, Cody.”

Cody swallows and looks back to Randy, fear crawling up his spine. “Y-Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Randy nods. “For my gift. I can’t um… put into words how much I appreciate it.”

Cody’s shoulders relax and he smiles sweetly, giving a nod back. “My pleasure. Uh, I’ll see you at RAW tonight?”

“Not like you have a choice.” Randy chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, act surprised tomorrow when Ted gives you your gift.”

“I will.” Cody chuckles as well, making his way to the door. “See ya later.”

 

Where was he earlier? Like, Cody was there but… he wasn’t. One minute he was giving Randy gifts for his baby daughter and then he grabbed his hand and after that, Cody just lost himself. What the hell was he doing? And Randy, he was… Cody doesn’t know for sure but he thinks Randy was feeling the same way he did, like they had to get closer or something bad would happen. But then the maid knocked on the door and stopped it and here are they, totally fine.

Only now the thought on the forefront of Cody’s mind is what would’ve happened if she didn’t arrive at all.


	32. Spark My Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was uh… thinking. About something.”
> 
> /About you./

**???**

 

“Want my cock, baby boy? It’s eight inches, are you sure you can take it?”

“Daddy, please.” Cody breathes out, slipping his finger underneath his collar to loosen it, the heat and tension starting to get to him. “I’ve wanted it for so long, I’m going crazy without it.”

“Shhh.” The man hushes Cody before moving his mouth over his. “I got you, Codes, just like you got me.” He whispers as he roughly presses their lips together, a low moan into Cody’s mouth as he pushes his entire length inside.

Cody moans loudly in return as his hands grasp at the man’s tattooed shoulders, nails dragging along the spray tanned skin. His tongue shoves into the other man’s mouth, mapping along every ridge and bump as he desperately wants to remember everything about this man, for all time. After two years of wondering, Cody gets to  _finally_   know what it’s like to fuck him. Two long years… he’s always wanted a pure _man_  to fuck him and this guy is the epitome.

After a few minutes, the man unfortunately pulls his mouth away but to make up for it somewhat, he presses his forehead against Cody’s.

 

“How long have you wanted this?” The man asks.

“Ever… ever s-since we met.” Cody stutters.

“Even when you hated me?” He chuckles lowly.

“Still thought you were hot as hell.” Cody breathes, staring up into the man’s eyes, his own flashing with lust. “Would’ve been awesome hate sex.”

Cody’s never had hate sex before but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about once or twice with this one.

“So when you were making fun of my tattoos, my spray tan, that was… what? Your way of trying to pick me up?”

“No, I meant those.” Cody smirks, licking along his lips. “But I still wanted your generic tattoo having, overly spray tanned ass to _fuck me into the bed.”_

The man groans and digs his nails into Cody’s thighs, ripping the fragile material of his white stockings, his thrusts rapidly increasing in force. “That’s exactly what I’m gonna fuckin’ do to you, bratty bitch. Gonna destroy your pretty ass.”

Cody’s head throws back with a loud moan at the brutal pace, the pleasure tearing through him. “O-Oh god, oh fuck!” He cries out. “R-Randy… Randy…”

* * *

**June 30th, 2009**

 

Cody shoots up out of bed, breathing quickly. He swallows and brings his hand down to feel his thighs, no indents in his skin as far as he knows, and no stockings. He still has his shirt on, his sweatpants… it was only a dream. A dream about getting fucked by his straight best friend. Cody whines and presses his hands against his eyes, head falling back onto the pillow.

_Happy fucking birthday to me._

He bets with his luck, he has a boner too. Cody huffs through his nose and brings a hand down to his crotch, silently hoping, silently praying… and thankfully, he’s flaccid. Perhaps that’s God’s gift to him. But if God really wanted to give him a gift, he wouldn’t have put that fucking sex dream about Randy in his head! Nor would he have made Cody and him almost… almost… Cody doesn’t know what they were almost gonna do yesterday and he’s not going to think about it. He’s _engaged_  for fucks sake, why was he even… whatever. What’s in the past is in the past.

It was so hot though, the rough way Randy fucked him, his dirty words and of course, his body. It was perfect, perfect abs and arms and those _thighs_ , goodness! Cody wishes Ted could fuck him like that, like Randy did in his dream… yeah, that’s what it is. Cody was dreaming of this rough fuck because that’s what he wants with Ted! He could’ve easily dreamed about anybody! It didn’t have to be Randy but for some reason, that’s what his mind chose.

Doesn’t explain why he’s internally gushing over Randy’s body but Cody has had to push a lot of thoughts to the back of his mind lately.

He raises his eyebrows when he hears the door open, sitting up against the headboard to see that it was his absolutely beautiful and amazing fiancee, Ted, who he loves more than anything, holding Starbucks in one hand and that blue gift bag in the other. Right, act surprised. He totally doesn’t know there’s lingerie in there and he _definitely_  isn’t thinking about the way Randy was touching those garments, or even the way Randy said he’d look pretty in it. That’s silly, what are you talking about?

 

“Hey there, birthday boy!” Ted greets. “You were still sleeping so I decided I’d get a little treat for you to wake up too. Looks like I came back just in time!”

_You have no idea._

Cody smiles as he sits up on his knees, waiting for Ted to place the carrier down on the nightstand before he grabs onto his shoulders, kissing him on the lips. “What would I do without you, Teddy Bear?”

“For your sake, I’d want you to do just fine. For mine?” Ted winks. “Well, I do want you to depend on me.”

Cody gasps and gently swats at Ted’s shoulder. “Selfish!”

“Is that anyway to talk to your fiancee?”

“You could always punish me for it.” Cody waggles his eyebrows, running his teeth along his lower lip.

Randy was right when he said Ted was vanilla. Though in Ted’s defense, he’s going to seem that way compared to Shane, who was into bondage and crossdressing and had a daddy kink and liked phone sex and that’s just the start of it all! Shane’s also older and has been with a lot of guys so he’s experienced, whereas Cody is Ted’s first. He supposes it’s his job to bring Ted into that kinky world but he doesn’t wanna feel like he’s forcing anything onto him.

But with the gift of this lingerie, it makes him think that Ted has a very open side after all.

 

“After you see my birthday gift to you, that might just be on the agenda.” Ted smirks, placing the bag on the bed. “Go on, everything in that bag is yours.”

“Well well well, I wonder what you got me!” Cody exclaims as he reaches into the bag, taking out the panties and widening his eyes with a gasp, smiling brightly. “You… you actually…”

“I definitely wanna try this out.” Ted chuckles softly as he sits on the edge of the bed, watching Cody. “As soon as you brought up the idea of crossdressing, I was into it. Your body? In _that?_ Fuck.” He shakes his head, laying a hand over his crotch. “I’m gonna get hard just thinking about it.”

Finally, they can spice up their activity in the bedroom! The sex with Ted isn’t bad at all but… there is a lack of new things and Cody is a lot more adventurous than he is. Again, Shane was the man Cody was fucking before Ted so there’s a lot for him to live up to but Cody would be lying if he said the sex with them was great all the time.

“Quicker you get hard, the quicker you can fuck me.” Cody says with a low chuckle as he pulls the other things out, reacting with surprise to each article taken out. He perfectly convinces Ted that he has no idea what was in there and Ted seems genuinely happy about it! Cody loves his gifts, Ted loves that he loves it, Cody gets to wear all of this when they fuck later tonight, everybody wins!

Although Cody has a few doubts when he hears a knock on their door along with the voice of his literal dreams from last night.

“CODEMAN! I GOT YOU GIFTS, OPEN UP!” Randy exclaims as he knocks again.

Cody feels his body heat up, incredibly embarrassed that he was even thinking of his best friend in that way. Why did he have to have a sex dream about him of all people? Now Randy’s gonna walk in here and Cody’s gonna be acting all weird towards him and he’s gonna wonder why and then Ted will wonder why but then maybe Cody can use his birthday as an excuse for getting out of any intimate questions so maybe there’s a bit of hope there after all.

Ted shoves the things back into the bag, winking at his fiancee before he stores the bag in a safe place. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t find out.”

_Too late._

 

Ted goes over to open the door, Randy seeing right through him to Cody with a smile… as well as a big ass present and a couple of smaller presents on top. “Yo, how old are you now? 24? You look like you just turned 18.”

There it is, those big, muscular arms, so much bigger than his. Newly done tattoo sleeves cover either side, so much less generic than when they first met. Skulls cover his entire arm and it actually… looks pretty cool. He also notices Randy’s thighs, how big they are as well. Randy used to have a big ass and his thighs were nothing to talk about but all the fat in his ass must’ve went down because his thighs are _striking._ He could probably crush people’s heads with them. And then he notices Randy’s… well, Cody doesn’t look there for long before he swallows and looks back up to him.

_But he’s probably big there too._

“Yes, I’m an adult. You wish you were as young as me.” Cody quips, eternally grateful that he was able to respond to Randy in the usual teasing they partake in instead of sounding like a nervous wreck.

“True, I hate growing up.” Randy sighs as he walks on over to the edge of the bed, carefully setting the presents down in front of Cody. “I didn’t get you much but uh, I wanted to do something.”

“I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.” Cody waves him off as he scratches the paper at the big present, tearing it all off. When the present inside slowly begins to reveal itself, Cody becomes more and more confused because Randy couldn’t have possibly bought him this, right? But then he sees more of the white box, the hints of green strewn throughout, and when he finally turns the box around, that’s when he figures out what the gift is.

 

“Randy…”

“Again, I’m sorry it’s not much.”

_“Randy, this is an Xbox 360.”_

Ted furrows his eyebrows as he looks down to the box, blinking in confusion before giving Randy his attention. “You bought my fiancee a completely new game system for his birthday?”

“Got him a few games too.” Randy shrugs, looking over to the smaller presents. “They’re games I play, so I figured me and Cody could play together online. You too, if you want.”

“Yeah, I got one.” Ted says with a nod. “Huh. Looks like we get to break Cody out of his casual gaming phase.”

“There’s nothing wrong with casual gaming!” Cody argues with a pout before he looks down to his new present. His new, expensive present. Randy thinks this isn’t much? Cody is incredibly curious to see what Randy considers a lot then… has he bought gifts for anybody before? Maybe that’s why he doesn’t think it’s much.

“Seriously, Cody needs to join the big leagues.” Randy agrees, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you have anything else to give me or are you just going to make fun of my gaming habits?”

“Nope, I’m done making fun of you..” Randy replies. “Just wanted to come in here, drop my shit off, wish you a happy birthday, and leave.”

Cody feels great disappointment upon hearing that Randy just wanted to make a guest appearance for his birthday. Or maybe that’s a good thing he’s going to leave because uh, Cody needs some time away from Randy to view him as his best friend again and not… you know… something else. Randy doesn’t seem to be affected by any of it though, completely oblivious to Cody’s internal crisis. He didn’t even act weird after that moment they had yesterday either and this leads to another one of those instances where Cody wishes he was Randy.

 

“Well… thank you.” Cody smiles. “Have fun doing whatever it is Randy’s do.”

“Randy is going to make some flights back home in a few weeks. For a certain somebody.” Randy raises his eyebrows knowingly at Cody before backing up to their door.

_Alanna._

“I’ll see ya two when I see ya. Peace.”

Ted watches Randy go before he sits on the bed with Cody, looking at his new Xbox. “Hmm. Think it’s better than the one I have.”

“Think we should hook it up?” Cody asks.

“Would you rather play Xbox,” Ted starts before he reaches under the bed, grabbing the blue bag, “or would you rather dress up?”

Cody gnaws at his bottom lip, looking back and forth between the two choices. Should he play the Xbox and figure out how Randy’s games work? Or should he wear the lingerie, that Ted wants to see him in so desperately? He wishes he could just do both… wear the lingerie and play video games at the same time. It’d be easier, Cody thinks, if he could do both. Technically, he could. There’s no rule saying he _has_  to choose one man’s gift, but it’s clear that he’s expected to just pick one. Cody can’t have his cake and eat it too, even if it’s his birthday.

Truthfully, he’d rather play the Xbox. But Ted’s his fiancee and that makes him first priority, even if his thoughts might wander over to the Xbox but it’s fine as long as he never acts on them, right? So with a smirk, Cody leans in to peck the corner of Ted’s lips and grabs the bag from his hand before climbing off the bed.

 

“Think you can handle it, Teddy?”

“You can call me daddy if you want, baby.” Ted says lowly, licking along his lips as he checks Cody out.

Cody’s breath grows hotter and he openly checks out Ted from where he is on the bed, giving a nod. “Whatever you want, daddy.”

Then he disappears into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he begins to dress in the new outfit, every piece of clothing fitting him perfectly. When he looks into the mirror to admire his appearance, how his cock bulges out nicely in the panties, how the white collar looks like it belongs on his neck, he thinks back to his dream and how he wore these things for… for _him._ How Randy crawled his fingers along the lingerie, so intent on tearing it off of him to destroy his body… Cody’s cock twitches at the thought and he bites on his lips, shaking the thoughts out of his head as he reaches his hand down to adjust himself. Before he goes out there to be ravaged by the love of his life who he would never ever stray away from no matter what, there’s a few words that ring in his mind.

_Pretty boy looks pretty in pretty things._

* * *

**July 6th, 2009**

 

Ted went to dinner with his father before the show, which would’ve been a perfect time to invite Cody along but he didn’t. It’s fine though. Cody ended up going to the arena with Randy in Randy’s rental (because his tour bus is broken down, much to his annoyance). Alone. Just the two of them. Unlike what happened in the hotel room, the car wasn’t blazing hot and … er, Cody _did_  feel hot but that’s just because it was legit hot and he pulled the window down soon after. But in the hotel room, he was fine with the temperature. He was fine with getting closer to Randy… Cody still isn’t sure what happened there but it’s been a week so he’s not thinking about it anymore.

He’s just glad he hasn’t had anymore sex dreams about Randy. Cody also wishes he could be glad that he hasn’t thought about how hot Randy’s body is but uh… it’s still pretty prevalent in his mind.

 

“Ooooh Cody, honey! Can I ask a favor?”

Cody spins around to find the new makeup artist rushing towards him on her heels, wearing a bright smile. To say she’s incredibly attractive is an understatement - hell, Cody thinks that in a world where he isn’t gay, he’d absolutely put a ring on her but he is so he doesn’t. They haven’t really talked much but Randy has spoken of her before, mostly about her big boobs, which uh… doesn’t really give Cody an idea of what she’s like. Now that he sees her in person, yeah, those boobs are big! They're just... out there. Listen, Cody's a gay man but he knows an attractive girl with nice boobs when he sees one. He's not _blind._

“Hey, Brandi!” Cody greets with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Can I do your makeup for tonight?”

“Yeah, why not?” Cody shrugs, walking up to her. He can do that easily!

“That’s the thing - we have a lot of time before the show and I wanna test out a new look on you...” Brandi trails off as she smiles sweetly at Cody, gently swaying from side to side.

Now that isn’t so easy.

“Uh, why me in particular?” Cody asks. “Can’t you use one of the divas?”

“Yeah but some of them don’t like me.” Brandi chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “I dunno, I just arrived here and suddenly they’re all at my back. I keep trying to figure out if I said something wrong but I’ve been really nice. Overly nice, I think.”

“It’s because they’re jealous of you.” Cody smirks, looking her up and down. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of super gorgeous.” Probably the prettiest women Cody has ever seen.

“Aww, thank you!” Brandi genuinely praises, holding a hand over her heart. “And you are too, which is why I wanna do it on you! Plus, you have great facial structure. Oh my god.” She sighs dreamily, placing the hand over her heart over her forehead instead. “Like, it’s perfect for contouring and highlighting and all of that!”

“What exactly are you doing to me?”

Brandi rolls her eyes and grabs Cody’s hand, dragging him off to the makeup tables as Cody yelps. “You’re gonna love it, I promise. I just want to try out a dramatic look, I’ll have it all cleaned off and do your actual makeup right in time for the cameras.” She tells him as she leads Cody onto the makeup chair, swivelling the chair around so he could face him. “So is that fine?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I wore makeup.” Cody admits, hands on the armrests. “Just promise to make me look pretty.”

In the back of his mind, he hears Tim Gunn’s voice saying _“make it work”_ and he quirks a grin at it. He hasn’t even watched Project Runway properly in awhile but ever since he found out Randy watches it, he’s developed a bit of an affinity for it again. That’d be fun, building one of his pillow forts and watching the show from inside...

 

“You look pretty already.” Brandi smiles and grabs the beauty blender, spraying it with water. “Gonna look even prettier at your wedding though! Ted’s a lucky guy.”

Cody laughs softly, closing his eyes as Brandi begins to apply the foundation to his face. “Maybe I’ll hire you as our makeup artist - that is, when Ted actually starts on the wedding plans.”

“He hasn’t contacted anybody yet?” Brandi asks, furrowing her eyebrows. “Have you guys talked about it or anything?”

He purses his lips, fingers tapping against the armrest. “I don’t… I don’t know if I should be telling you.”

This wedding is his and Ted’s business right now, even if there’s currently no business to speak of. Cody’s sought out venues and all that online for himself but anytime he tries to segue into it, Ted changes the subject, without fail. He thought after they got back from Randy’s reunion that he’d be more refreshed and open but… he’s still acting stand-offish.

“Cody, everything you say on this chair stays on this chair.” Brandi nods, grabbing her eyeshadow palettes. “Promise. Anything anybody has ever told me, I keep to myself…” Then she smiles, cocking her head to the side. “And it’s just fun knowing so much about people!”

“Fine, I guess I’ll appease you.” Cody sighs. “We uh, haven’t really talked about it. I want to but uh, he doesn’t.”

“Wasn’t he the one that proposed?”

“Yeah. So it’s weird that he’s not saying anything about it, right?”

“Absolutely.” Brandi nods, beginning her dramatic look. “He started it, he should be following through with it.”

“Like, I’m not expecting us to get married right away but come on, I wanna at least talk about it. It’s pretty damn important.”

“Give him some time though.” Brandi assures. “I bet he’ll come around. Maybe he’s just stressed or… who knows, I’m not a guy.” Brandi shrugs. “I wish I was though. That’d be cool, and I’d get to have a dick.”

“And you get to wake up with a boner for no reason. That’s not so nice.” Thankfully, Cody didn’t wake up with one today… and he knows that boner wouldn’t have come from just morning routine but rather the very sexual dream about _his best friend._

“I still think it’d be fun.” She giggles. “It’s not like you wake up with one all the time.”

“Yeah, I didn’t wake up with one this morning. Thank god, because I had this crazy sex dream…” Cody stops when he realizes what he said, blushing profusely as he quickly closes his mouth. He doesn’t want to go anymore into it than he already did. How did Brandi do that? Just pull that slight piece of information out?

“Crazy sex dream?” Brandi puts a hand on her hip, grinning as she looks Cody up and down before she returns to her task at hand.

“I-It’s nothing, I didn’t say anything. I’m getting married, you wanna talk about that?”

“Nope! Crazy sex dream!”

“It’s embarrassing!” Cody tells her, his voice just on the edge of whining. “I’m ashamed I even had it at all.”

He totally crossed the boundaries of their friendship when he had that sex dream. He knows he can't control it but he doubts Randy thought about that moment in the hotel room as strongly as he did. Randy doesn't even have the capacity to think of Cody in that way because he's straight and that makes Cody feel more guilty. Fantasizing about a straight guy... because _that_  will work out well, lest Randy ends up getting curious again and decides to experiment with Cody. Even then, it's probably because AJ Styles isn't available.

_Can't believe he got to kiss Randy..._

 

“Cody, come on, we all have crazy sex dreams. They don’t mean anything, it’s just your mind being weird.” Brandi shrugs. “What was it about?”

Cody takes a deep breath, his shoulders rising and then falling with the exhale. “Don’t tell anybody. Pretty please?”

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

He purses his lips together, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “It… it was about…” Cody swallows, one hand going over to rub at his other arm. “It was about Randy-”

 **“RANDY?”** Brandi exclaims, eyes widening.

“Shhhh!” Cody hushes. “Yes! See, I told you it was weird!”

“No, I’m just… Randy, huh? I know you guys are best friends and everything but he’s real hot. You know, he and Dave came to see me like a month ago and I think he was trying to hit on me. Except it seemed like he didn’t really wanna do it, like, I could tell he thought I was pretty but I dunno… he was just _weird.”_

“He’s always weird.” Cody defends, crossing his arms over his chest. Why should it be weird if Randy didn’t wanna hit on her? Maybe he doesn’t like Brandi as much as she thought! That doesn’t make him weird! They wouldn’t look good together anyways!!

Brandi narrows her eyes together, looking off to the side in thought as she chews on her bottom lip. After what seems to be a few moments of silence, she flips her hair behind her shoulder and takes a step back. “More weird then. God, you know, I was actually kinda _bummed._ I totally would’ve jumped at the chance to sleep with him. He’s-”

“I think it’s best if you stay away from him and back up.” Cody’s eyes suddenly open, a silent fury in them as he stares Brandi down. But just as sudden as his fury came, it vanishes, and his brows bump together in a scowl. Cody visibly leans back against the chair in slight shock at how quickly he responded… how _snippy_  he responded.

“I’m sorry, are _you_ Randy’s boyfriend?” Brandi asks, looking at Cody intently. “I thought you were Ted’s?”

“... I mean…” What does Cody mean, actually? At a loss for words, he just swallows and tilts his nose in the air, closing his eyes. “H-How about you get back to my makeup?”

“You’re jealous.” Brandi says with a smirk before she does what Cody says.

“Why would I be jealous? I’m engaged.”

Happily engaged to a wonderful guy… who’s very vanilla in the bedroom apart from last week and is pretty weird but Cody loves him more than anything and anybody else. Ted and him are meant to be. That’s why they came back together, even after Ted dumped him in the stupid way that he did. All because he thought Randy liked him when it… when it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Best friends is all they’ll ever be.

“Exactly. Why _would_  you be jealous?” Brandi asks as she very gently places the last diamond along Cody’s winged eyeliner, applying the mascara to his naturally long eyelashes. A few more other touches and ta-da! “Just something to think about. Now open up and look into the mirror!”

Cody’s not jealous. He just doesn’t think Brandi and Randy would be right for each other. Their names are practically identical, that’d be so confusing! You shouldn’t date somebody with a name like yours! That’s a recipe for disaster and that’s exactly what she and Randy would be! Cody’s looking out for their best interests!!

 

He slowly opens his eyes to see his _very_  dolled up reflection. Holy shit, he’s gorgeous! His eyeshadow had a white, shimmery base with a blue and dark silver cut creased, glitter and rhinestones along his winged eyeliner. Cody’s blue eyes really popped with this color and the rhinestones made his eyes sparkle beautifully. His face was contoured and highlighted perfectly and his lips were painted a nude color, just to give it some more pizzazz, with a darker lip liner that blended in well along with a clear coat of lip gloss. Put a wig on him and Cody would be the absolute perfect drag queen, hell, the most perfect looking _woman_ at that.

_Holy shit, I’d fuck me._

“Well?” Brandi holds onto Cody’s shoulders. “What do you think?”

Cody blinks a few times, feeling how much longer his eyelashes were. “I look… I look like a goddess.”

“Yay!” Brandi claps excitedly. “So I did good?”

“You have all the other girls beat.” Cody chuckles softly, eyes roaming all over his newly pronounced features. “No offense but you should go to higher places than WWE. LA or something, do makeup for Beyonce.”

“Beyonce!! What a queen.” Brandi looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy sigh.

“Uhh, babe?”

They both turn around to see Ted, looking absolutely confused, with his father, looking absolutely amused. Cody’s eyes and mouth widen and the makeup just makes them appear more wider than usual and that only serves to further express the surprise on his face. It’s one thing to have makeup on in private but in public… meeting his fiancee’s _father,_ oh god, Cody wants to die.

 

“It was… this is…” Cody swallows, holding up a hand. “Brandi was just-”

“Cody is a _sweetheart_  who let me talk him into getting his face done.” Brandi giggles, rubbing Cody’s shoulder reassuringly. “I had to beg him, on my hands and knees for it, but he’s a good sport!”

If he wasn’t already engaged to Ted, he’d be marrying Brandi.

“Well Cody, I have to say that it suits ya.” Ted’s father nods at him, holding onto his suit lapels. “You look good.”

Cody smiles, batting his eyelashes. “Means a lot coming from the Million Dollar man.” He says as he scratches his neck.

Ted’s father looks down to Cody’s finger, furrowing his eyebrows together with a small grin at the sparking diamonds. “Those are some flashy rings. Who got you those?”

… shouldn’t he know? Ted bought those rings for him. Because they’re together. And engaged. They’re about to spend the rest of their lives together and his dad is asking who got Cody these rings?

Cody looks down to his rings before looking to Ted with confusion. “Uh, Ted did. He and I are-”

“We’re boyfriends.” Ted nods, reaching over to grab Cody’s hand with a big smile - and rather unnatural at that. “They’re uh, they’re gifts I bought for him. Dad, this was the boyfriend I was telling you about at dinner.”

_Boyfriend? I’m your fiancee._

 

“Good taste.” His father nods his approval, looking Cody up and down. “He’s a handsome one.”

Nice to know he has the blessing of the Million Dollar Man! Cody just wishes he also had his blessing in marrying Ted but that seems to be a fact Ted left out! Cody wonders if Ted left out the fact that he dumped him too!

“Handsome and mine.” Ted chuckles as he presses a kiss to Cody’s cheek. Instead of smiling big like he usually does, that infectious smile of his, he just gives a small, polite one.

“So where’s uh, you know…” Ted’s father moves his finger all around. “Bob’s son? Randy? Guy who physically assaulted you at the Hall of Fame, you put a restraining order on him? Otherwise he’s only gonna hold you back.”

_Don’t think I want his blessing anymore._

Cody takes in a deep breath and shoves his other hand into the pocket of his jeans, pressing his nails into his thighs. He also bites down on his tongue, not wanting to tell Ted’s dad that Randy was kind of justified in tackling him. It was extreme but that’s just how Randy does things - and it was his way of showing Cody that he cares about him and his happiness. Strangely enough, it’s in the top three of the sweetest things Randy has ever done for him.

“Dunno.” Ted shrugs. “Me and him are cool now though, it was just a big misunderstanding all around.”

Cody inwardly feels relief when Ted vouches for Randy instead of joining his father in bashing him. He lets go of his tongue and his smile at Ted is bigger than before, even leaning over to kiss him on the cheek as a silent thanks.

_That’s one thing you did right in this discussion._

 

“Just be careful, alright?” Ted’s father warns, patting his son’s shoulder. Then he looks to Cody, a big smile on his face as he holds his hand out. “And nice to properly meet the man that’s making my son happy. Keep him happy for me, alright?”

Cody chuckles and nods, even though he knows he and Ted are going to have a long talk about his hesitancy to call Cody his fiancee later. “Don’t worry, sir, I won’t let you down.” He takes the older man’s hand to shake it firmly before setting it back down by his side.

“Alright, take care you guys. I’ll see you two again when the show opens.”

And now Ted and Cody are alone, with Brandi having gone off somewhere in the middle of it all. Cody was only paying attention to how dim Ted was and why the hell Ted’s father is coming at Randy for daring to care about him.

“Looks like he likes ya.” Ted smiles over at Cody. “Everybody likes you though so I guess it’s not a surprise.”

“I am surprised, however, that you didn’t tell him we’re engaged.” Cody says, swiping his hand away from Ted’s as he glares into his eyes. “What was that about?”

“Cause it was a bit sudden and we haven’t planned anything yet?” Ted asks, crossing his arms over his chest, cocking his head curiously as he stares back into Cody’s eyes. “I’ll get around to it, babe.”

“You’re the one that proposed.” Cody mentions. “Shouldn’t _be_ sudden.”

Ted takes in a deep breath and rolls his lips back, looking off to the side in thought and Cody just watches him, a hand cocked on his hip as he awaits his answer. And it better be a good one.

“I knew what I was doing when I proposed.” Ted answers. “It wasn’t sudden at all, to me, but my dad’s gonna see it that way.” Then he looks back to Cody, sighing through his nose and stepping forward. “But I promise you, I’ll get around to it. Once we start planning the wedding, I’ll tell him.”

Cody chuckles bitterly and shakes his head. “When’s that finally gonna be?”

 

Ted begins to speak again but Cody ceases paying attention to him when he sees his best friend walking the hallway behind him, in his t-shirt and trunks… there’s those thunder thighs, all shiny from the baby oil he wears so much of. And why does he wear so much baby oil? He doesn’t need it if the only reason is to accentuate his muscles because his muscles are big enough as they are. You know what else is big?

Randy’s eyes when they finally see Cody. In his very well done makeup.

* * *

 

 

Randy has successfully put in his request for time off on July 12th and he couldn’t be feeling happier.

It’s going to be nerve-wracking as he’s never really been around Alanna before but he needs to learn, right? Randy has to do it at some point so making an appearance at her very first birthday just makes sense. He’s gonna buy some kickass gifts and yeah, she won’t realize how cool they are because she’s just a baby but Randy’s going to feel good, knowing he went the full lengths for her. Randy doesn’t wanna half-ass anything when it comes to Alanna. He’s gonna whole-ass it.

So he’s pretty proud of himself as he walks back out of the office and down the hall, intending to find Cody so he can tell him the good news and he hears him and Ted from down the hall, talking about how sudden his proposal was which it totally was and Randy doesn’t trust him for how it came out of nowhere. He wonders if Cody is seeing it too… unless Ted gives him some bullshit excuse and Cody buys into it because, _”We’re in love, Randy!”_

If they’re so in love, then Randy doesn’t think Cody would’ve got so close to him that other night. It wouldn’t have even been a thought in his mind. Why did that fucking maid have to come in when she did? Randy doesn’t know what was gonna happen but… all he does know is that he _wanted_  it, whatever it was. His heart was beating quick and the blood was pulsating strongly through his veins and though the room was getting hotter and hotter, all he wanted to do with Cody was get closer and closer.

For a second, he even thought about kissing his best friend and it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

And when he sees Cody in a face full of makeup that, admittedly, makes him look even hotter than he already is, those thoughts make the journey from the back of his mind to the front, attacking the barrier and asking to be let in. Randy doesn’t let it in all the way but he does acknowledge how fucking hot Cody looks all dolled up. If he wore that with the lingerie? Holy _shit._ He could really break some hearts.

Randy keeps on walking even though their eyes meet but he thinks he’s stopped because the whole rest of the world seems to stop. It’s like it’s just him and Cody backstage right now, him and Cody in all that fucking gorgeous makeup looking like an absolute dime. Even when Cody calls his name, and calls his name again, Randy never tears his wide eyes and widened mouth away from the sight.

“RANDY, YOU’RE GONNA HIT-”

Randy suddenly bumps the side of his head against the column in the middle of the hall, stumbling a little before he falls right onto his back but his hands catch him at the last minute to support himself. Thank goodness because he doesn’t need a serious concussion, especially when Summerslam is coming up and he’s slated to face John Cena, the arguable face of the company and his other best friend. His other best friend that he's had _no_   _thoughts about kissing at all._

 

Cody huffs and looks over to Ted, shaking his head as if to tell him this wasn’t over before he rushes over to Randy. “Randy, weren’t you listening?! Idiot!” He sighs as he gets down on his knees, offering Randy a hand. “You’re lucky you didn’t seriously hurt yourself. Again.”

“I was uh… thinking. About something.”

_About you._

Randy grabs onto Cody’s hand to be pulled up, that familiar warmth spreading through him the way it did when they were in his hotel room last week. Randy thought it was just a feeling that came to him in the heat of it all but now that he’s not emotional and he’s feeling relatively like himself, he wonders what this feeling is. It’s not something he can pinpoint as he’s never felt it before. It’s indescribable, actually.

All Randy knows is that he likes it.


	33. Sweet As Candiase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody Rhodes is feeling very unhappy in his sex life with Ted DiBiase Jr. He loves Ted more than anything but he’s just so boring. But you know who’s not boring? Randy Orton.

**July 20th, 2009**

 

Things between Cody and Ted are back to normal again after a rather long talk in the hotel room. Except things shouldn’t be normal, because they have a wedding to prepare for. It should be hectic and they should be stressing out over venues, catering choices, seating arrangements, but instead things are totally hunky-dorey and Cody, a man who wants safety, stability, and a comfortable life, absolutely hates how perfect things are with Ted right now.

But Cody’s done budging on it. Ted just… needs time, he supposes. Cody loves him (he’s pretty sure he does) so he’ll give him all the time he needs - because if it’s true love, no time is too long and no distance is too far.

Cody’s just now meeting up with Ted and Randy again after grabbing a bottle of water for himself. He pinches the bridge of his nose, hissing through his teeth in slight pain at the headache he feels and he hopes it’ll die down throughout the night so he can go out drinking with Ted and the boys. Seems like that isn’t likely because from afar, he hears a commotion between Ted and his best friend. They don’t seem to actually be arguing about anything though… it seems like playful banter and that’s incredibly surprising to Cody considering their relationship is anything but playful. But it’s good that they’re getting along. It’s only going to last for a few minutes but Cody appreciates it for what it is.

 

“Do you know how gay you and John were out there?” Ted asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“All we did was stare at each other.” Randy defends, sighing.

“For a long time. It’s like you were staring into his eyes wondering,  _ ‘Oh John, will you just make love to me already’?” _ Ted mocks in a high pitched voice.

The image of John and Randy fucking flash in Cody’s mind and he closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head quickly in an effort to get that image out of there before he quickly picks up the pace with his steps. Randy and John… they’d clash too much. As much as Cody hates the image though, the idea of Randy dominating _is_ pretty hot - not like that thought has ever left Cody’s mind but they’re just thoughts. There’s nothing wrong with thoughts.

“Whatever, I don’t mind being called gay.” Randy scoffs. “Girls love that homoerotic shit and the more gay I am with him, the crazier they’ll get for us. Specifically,” he smiles brightly and points to himself with the index fingers on both hands, “Me.”

“... girls are into that stuff?”

“Yup.” Cody butts in, standing off to the side of Randy and Ted, right in the middle. “Actually, there’s a lot of girls out there that write fanfiction between him and John. Uh, Centon, I think it’s called.”

Ted’s lips purse together, eyes squinting in thought as he looks down between them. “They got names too? What would we be called?”

Cody blinks and looks up at the ceiling, hand rubbing over his chin. “I dunno… I kinda wanna find out. There’s gotta be Legacy fanfiction out there, right?”

 

There has to be! No offense, but their group is really fucking gay and Cody isn’t saying that because two-thirds of the group are into guys either. Like, they’re _completely_  gay. Always walking around backstage, in trunks and nothing else, keeping a close distance with each other… on screen, Cody can’t say the same about their in real life habits. Ted and Randy clearly don’t hang out with each other much and Cody is the glue that keeps them all together, playing the one common interest between the two other men… between two… other men...

_ … is there threesome fanfiction of us? _

“I got an idea, boys!” Randy claps his hands together, rubbing them quickly. “Let’s all find some Legacy fanfiction. I’m real curious.”

Cody is too, more than he should be. Especially about the threesomes. Only because he doesn’t need to read fanfiction of him and Ted! Not when he has the real thing!

“Well, I’ll obviously find stuff of me and Cody.” Ted nods.

“I’m sure as hell not going to go looking for fics with you so I’m gonna do the same.” Randy nods back and then he and Ted avert their gaze to look into Cody’s eyes. “What about you, Codes?”

Cody swallows, feeling Ted and Randy’s eyes burning into his very soul, like they know the dirty thoughts that lie in the back of his mind. It’s as if they see through Cody’s innocence to find that little mind fragment that shows the three of them together, naked, with Cody in the middle, making out with Ted, and Randy right behind him, grabbing his hips...

“Well?” Randy asks. “What’s it gonna be, Codes?”

“I… um…” Cody rolls his lips back and his eyes shift from both men, suddenly feeling the pressure. But the more he looks at his fiancee and best friend, the more a _safe_ answer exposes itself in his mind and Cody slowly smiles, his smile turning quite big and bright when he completely realizes it.

“... Cody?” Ted asks. “I don’t like that look.

“It’s that fucking scheming look he does. Can’t believe people think he’s innocent.”

Cody can’t believe it either.

 

“I’m gonna find fanfiction of you and Ted.” Cody laughs with excitement, clasping his hands together and hopping a little on his feet. “Guess we’ll get to find out who the real top is~”

Cody already knows - it’s Randy. Randy’s pretty clear about not letting anybody fuck his ass and Ted likes it so that’s a no brainer but he can also get more into it. Randy has a more dominant personality anyways, always wanting to take charge and not show any signs of vulnerability whereas Ted doesn’t mind giving up that power. Ted can do either roles… he’s not as kinky as Randy but in that aspect of the bedroom, those top and bottom, dominant and submissive roles, Ted is more open.

Actually, he doesn’t really need to find the fanfiction at all but he feels like this answer was a lot better than telling them he’s gonna look for threesome fanfiction because haha, _that_ will go over well! Why would Cody ever wanna tell that to either of them? Randy would be freaked out at the idea of having sex with Cody… or maybe he wouldn’t, considering he told Cody he’d be pretty in lingerie and that’s not something you should tell a best friend. Of course, he’s the first _real_ best friend Randy’s ever had. Randy just doesn’t know the full impact his words can have, that’s all. Not to mention he _is_ going to find fics about the two of them.

Then Ted would be freaked out and probably accuse Cody of liking Randy, even though he’s sailed the ship on that… or maybe he wouldn’t considering he hasn’t accused either of them of that since proposing, funny because Cody’s a lot more closer with Randy than ever before. In the recesses of Cody’s mind, Ted actually has a reason to be suspicious now.

Anyways, Randy and Ted is the safe answer. As well as the funniest.

 

Randy and Ted grimace, checking each other out before shaking their head. “Gross.” They both reply before going the opposite ways.

Cody watches them both go and wonders why he’s had to make so many decisions lately that require picking just one of them. Then he internally berates himself because it shouldn’t be a fucking decision _at all_  considering Ted’s his first priority and always will be from now on.

_ I’m in love with Ted, I’m in love with Ted, I’m in love with Ted. _

He looks back to Randy, watching him for a few moments before walking backwards down the hall. Right as Randy turns into the other hallway, Cody turns around and rushes to catch up with his fiancee.

* * *

 

 

For the first time since they had that heated moment in the hotel room, Randy wanted to beat Cody’s ass.

Fanfiction of Ted and him… what’s he thinking? Does he think he’s actually going to find anything? He was kind of hoping Cody would take his side because why read fanfiction of him and Ted when they’re already together? Where’s the fun in that when he can explore new possibilities? Doesn’t just have to be with Randy. And Randy only picked the pairing of him and Cody because it makes sense, why would he try to find fanfiction of Cody and his boyfriend or fanfiction of… the other, gross pairing that won’t be named again? It’s the only option and he doesn’t want to read about him and Cody in this manner at all.

Yes he does. Only because he’s curious about what the hell these fanfic writers have in mind for him and Cody. How the hell are they going to make him and Cody work together, knowing how opposite they are? It’s… it just wouldn’t be good. Randy would be a shit boyfriend. Better than Ted, but still a shitty boyfriend all around.

 

Randy intertwines his fingers together and cracks his knuckles, rolling his head from side to side before his fingers dutifully tap the keys on his laptop. “Alright, Google… show me some ‘Cody Rhodes Randy Orton fanfiction’...” He says to himself, pressing the “enter” key with the results showing up right after. Randy narrows his eyes as he scans along the results, cracking a grin as well as some laughter when he sees the title of one of them.

“Candy Legacy on Livejournal? Is that seriously our name?” Randy asks aloud to himself as he clicks the link, being brought to a dark blue page with a… very questionable banner of him and Cody. Wow that’s uh… were they really that close at one point in the ring? Randy looks like he’s about to kiss him! And in the pic right next to that, it looks like he’s whispering some dirty shit into his ear but he knows he wasn’t, he was just giving Cody some quick advice as well as a spot or two for him to remember.

Candy though, huh? Clever. Randy likes candy… and Candy! The name, not him and Cody. Not like _that._ It can never be like that, even if Randy really wants it. And he doesn’t.

 

He sees moving images on one journal entry entitled “Candy: The Gif Series” and he wonders what the hell a gif is but based on context, it’s probably those moving images. Very crisp looking images that are bright in color and look even better than they originally did when they were on screen. And just as the title suggests, it’s a gif series… of what seems to be every segment he and Cody have ever had together and under each gif is a summary of what they think was going through his and Cody’s head at the time.

_ Because clearly young adult girls know how older men act. _

The first gif is a snippet of one of the first promos he and Cody ever had together, back in July of 2007. Randy grins fondly as he remembers how he tried to compliment Cody afterwards, only for Cody to walk away and leave him in the dust. Now when he’s not with Ted, he and Cody are inseparable - they sure came a long way, from enemies to best friends. He looks to the summary, reading it aloud.

“Ah, they were so young. So oblivious to how important they’ll be to each other two years from now. But you can still see the amount of chemistry they have, the electricity as they stare into each other’s eyes…” Randy furrows his eyebrows, looking down at the keyboard. That’s exactly what he thought that day… how they had a lot of chemistry. Though he didn’t notice their electricity, he certainly notices it now everytime he looks into Cody’s blue eyes. It’s interesting how their eyes are the same color but different shades - Cody’s are bright blue and big, containing a serene innocence whereas Randy’s are steel cold, along the edge of gray. They’re complex and calculating, almost hardened in a way.

_ Opposites. _

Next up is a gif of what appears to be from a house show and Randy doesn’t know how the fuck they found that. Did they really videotape a part of the show where Randy cradled Cody’s head, wrapped an arm around him, and helped him up and out of the ring? Er, he guesses he’d do the same if he was a _shipper_  of them, as they seem to call it. Okay, maybe that’s gay to anybody who isn’t a wrestling fan but Cody was hurt and Randy was just trying to look after him, like he always does.

“There’s such a tenderness in the quick way he checks on Cody. How he examines his face to make sure there’s no marks or bruises before very gently, very slowly guiding him up. Randy’s so rough on…” He rolls his eyes because seriously, he has to hear that hick’s name on his and Cody’s ship page? “... Ted, but with Cody, he treats him like fine China, like he’s scared to break him. I just find it very romantic that Randy, a closed off, antisocial asshole is so into a sweet, cute ray of sunshine like Cody.”

Still opposites… but when it’s put like that, it makes sense. All the sense in the world.

Randy’s disgust at Ted’s name quickly turns into diffidence at the way they described his treatment of Cody, not being able to argue with it. He does treat Cody like that but it wasn’t always this way. He was so certain that Cody could watch himself when they first met, that he didn’t need a bodyguard or some knight in shining armor. Cody was stronger than people give him credit for and he shouldn’t be treated like a baby… and Randy still thinks that of him. He might even argue that Cody is stronger than him in certain aspects of life but there are other aspects where the boy needs guidance.

_ My guidance. _

This gif series is getting too personal for Randy’s tastes. It’s one thing to wanna see him bang Cody but it’s another to think that they’re like, _in love._ Word has started to get out about Cody and Ted’s relationship to the dirtsheets so it clearly shows he and Cody aren’t in love with each other, not if he’s with somebody else. Probably will be with that somebody else for a long time and Randy can’t do anything about it. He has to just sit there and let it all play out.

For the thousandth time since it happened, Randy thinks about how much he hates that maid.

 

He opens up another tab, googling the same thing so he can actually set forth on finding fanfiction. Like he did when he first found out about Centon, Randy heads to the fanfiction.net archive of him and Cody and his eyebrows raise in surprise at the number of fics there are. Only a few pages but that shows dedication! Question is, which one is he going to read first?

Randy reads over the summaries, ignoring any that sound dumb (he’s not some crying fucking mess that Cody fucks to make him feel better), any that sound downright creepy (why would he force himself on Cody?), and any that, for some reason, involve Ted. Except for one summary - Randy’s not going to read that one, not yet, but it catches his attention with the subject matter.

“Cody Rhodes is feeling very unhappy in his sex life with Ted DiBiase Jr. He loves Ted more than anything but he’s just so boring.” Randy chuckles, shaking his head. Nice to know he’s not alone. “But you know who’s not boring? Randy Orton.” He finishes, whistling afterwards. They’re not wrong! He’s definitely a lot more interesting than that redneck! Randy doesn’t wanna fuck Cody or anything, it’s not a burning desire to fuck Cody, but he knows he could fuck him better than Ted. Just facts.

So he’ll read that one later. Randy wants to survey all of his options though. At the bottom of the first page is, funnily enough, a threesome fanfiction with the summary talking about how Randy and Ted want Cody to choose between them and Randy decides to open that in another tab for later viewing as well. If Cody doesn’t pick him though? He’s gonna make an account himself to rate it zero stars, even if that’s the unfortunate reality of their lives right now.

He goes to the second page and at the top is a fanfiction entitled “the promise painted in your smile”, in all lowercase letters. “Randy Orton doesn’t like people. He also doesn’t have friends. Cody thinks he should rethink both those things... what the fuck, is this a fanfiction? Sounds like my actual life.”

Every part of that small summary is true and Randy is amazed at how they seemed to perfectly capture his personality like that… as well as Cody’s. But Randy is more amazed, and also incredibly creeped out, at the word count he sees _because it’s over 20,000 fucking words._  Twenty thousand! That’s two ten thousands! People write this fucking much about him and his best friend, Cody? Fuck. That’s dedication but geez! Well, at least it’s not like… 100,000, right? Or 200,000? Randy can’t imagine somebody being that obsessed with them to write that much.

If somebody does write something like that, Randy’s going to give mad props. And most likely file a restraining order.

The word count and the summary perfectly encapture Randy’s attention and so he clicks into the fanfiction, prepared to laugh at it for how weird and cliche it is, how they just shoehorned him and Cody into two stereotypical romance roles and called it a day despite the good summary. That’s what these fanfictions always end up like in the end, it’s just some way for girls to get their rocks off and nothing more.

 

Twenty thousand, nine hundred, forty three words later and Randy is emotionally spent, shook to his core, as well as finishing off his third can of beer.

It was better than any book he’s ever read in his life. Sure, he’s only been forced to read books but… this was _good._ Like, Randy genuinely enjoyed it. They didn’t paint Randy like some cold, heartless robot who just needed to find the right guy and Cody is sensitive, like he is in real life, but then he’s also kind of sassy and bantering with Randy even though they just had incredibly, mind blowing, love making. Not sex but _love making_  and Randy’s never had that before. Doesn’t really want to either because that’s not his style but this fanfiction makes it sound appealing.

The way the fanfiction wrote their friendship into a relationship was realistic and accurate. Randy thought it was just going to be a long ass porn but no, this is an actual story, an incredibly accurate, wonderfully detailed story that nailed him and Cody perfectly and Randy isn’t sure how he feels about that, about how real this was even though it’s a work of fiction.

Because Cody really did open Randy up. For the most part, Randy still hates people and prefers being by himself but Cody makes him realize that having friends to rely on and talk to isn’t incredibly bad either. Randy doesn’t have to depend on all of them but he should at least have one friend to count on, to talk about his innermost desires with. A friend who he can cry to in the middle of the night on the back porch of his home and confess his fears to.

That person for Randy is Cody. Randy’s not in love with Cody like the fanfiction suggests but he definitely does love him, like family. Everything he’s read about him and Cody so far on Livejournal and this particular piece of work, it makes the idea of a relationship with the right person sound… _nice._

Or at least a relationship with Cody.

* * *

 

 

Cody yawns as he opens up his laptop, rubbing at his forehead with his other hand. His headache still hasn’t gone away and he figured a nap would do the trick but nope, same as before. This also means Ted has to go out with the boys alone which sucks for the both of them but Cody just can’t be assed to deal with anybody right now.

Truthfully, he was wanting to stay inside anyways so he could solve the Curious Case of Lega(y)cy Fanfiction. Specifically between his fiancee and his best friend and he doubts he’s going to find anything on them but who knows, right? One could definitely confuse their hatred for each other for sexual tension if they really wanted to and Cody would encourage them, just to see the funny looks on the faces of his two most favorite people. Not to mention two of the most _hottest_  as well.

With Ted out, it leaves Cody all alone so after checking for this kind of fanfiction, he’s gonna go spelunking for some hot written threesome action! Ugh, wouldn’t that be so cool if he could have a threesome? Him, Ted, and Randy… he supposes it doesn’t have to be Randy. Randy only enters his mind first because he’s the most dominant person Cody knows but if somebody else can achieve that same level, Cody will take them instead. He really doesn’t wanna think about his best friend like that.

But he’s alone, plus it’s not like he _wants_ to fuck Randy. So it’s fine, to want to read about his fiancee and his best friend absolutely fucking the shit out of him.

 

“Give me…” Cody’s eyes fall shut, groaning a little in pain. Sex can cure headaches, can they? He should just go ahead with the threesome fanfiction then! Perhaps reading about himself getting fucked has the same effect that it does when he’s actually getting fucked! He opens his eyes after a minute, sighing heavily as his fingers press the keys. “I guess I’ll just do ‘Randy Orton Ted DiBiase Jr. fanfiction.” He says to himself as the results flash on screen, the first link leading to a fanfiction.net archive, so Cody clicks on that and…

“Nothing can be found.” Cody snorts, shaking his head. “Seems appropriate.” Yeah, who would wanna see Randy fuck Ted? That’s not going to work in any universe - Cody though, sees and understands the appeal of them. But he also understands why there’s nothing there. People are probably saving all the fanfiction in Legacy for Cody and Ted, Cody and Randy… Cody and Ted _and_  Randy.

Cody swallows, eyes searching the room. He’s truly alone, isn’t he? Ted’s not hiding away somewhere, secretly spying on him? Cody just wants to know if there’s fans that see the three of them together like that. It’s not… not for his own personal fantasies or anything, though his personal fantasies are what’s driving him to search it in the first place. He just really wants a threesome!! Cody wants some more action, some _fire,_ he wants to be manhandled and abused and spanked! He’s not fragile, like fine China! Cody is an adult and he’s an adult that likes it rough!

Somebody like Randy Orton, for example, seems like he knows how to do that.

After the fifth once over around the room, Cody’s posture straightens and he goes back to the google results, adding his name in front of Ted’s and checking all of the new results that pop up. This time when he checks the fanfiction.net archive, he actually finds fanfiction of the three of them.

A lot of them.

 

He reads over all the summaries until he comes across one with quite an interesting concept, quite a _hot_ one, at that. It’s exactly the kind of thing Cody was looking to find for himself. “Randy and Ted and Cody have been having threesomes for awhile but now they want Cody to choose. Cody doesn’t know which one he should pick so they decide to take matters into their own, very rough hands. Extreme sexual content, major Codiase, Candy, and Candiase up ahead. Candy endgame.” Cody reads aloud, then he reads over it again in his head. Very rough hands and extreme sexual content? Please and thank you. Codiase clearly stands for him and Ted, Candy is him and Randy, and Candiase is the three of them together - makes sense. He does particularly like the ship name he and Randy have though because come on! Candy!

Cody’s never going to be able to look at candy the same way ever again.

Well. Time to stop stalling and start reading! It doesn’t sound like it’ll be an actual threesome and he wonders what they mean by “Candy endgame” but he’s still curious. Cody clicks into it, his body heating up at what exactly could happen… they’re just words but if somebody is a really good writer, it won’t just be words. You’ll be able to perfectly envision it in your head and be transported into this world they created and Cody fully expects himself to be taken into this incredibly hot, sexual world where he’s having a threesome (sort of) with Ted and Randy. It’s obviously never going to happen in real life because they hate each other… although the very beginning paragraph of this fanfiction mentions that Ted and Randy hate each other so maybe there’s hope for reality after all?

But now this fic has totally piqued Cody’s curiosity and so he reads on, taking it all very serious.

 

_ Cody saunters into the hotel room naked from the bathroom with a smirk, getting right in between the two arguing, shirtless men. “You guys aren’t fighting over me again, right?” Cody asks. _

_ “You need to choose, Cody.” Ted crosses his arms over his chest, glancing to Cody before giving Randy his attention. “It’s one of us or neither of us.” _

_ “Hey now, Cody can choose whoever he wants, can he?” Randy asks as he wraps an arm around Cody’s waist, smirking down at him. “You’re just as pretty as you are smart.” _

Cody rolls his eyes with a smile, because that’s definitely something Randy would say… to a girl he’s trying to sleep with. Clearly he’s not going to give into those words so easily, will he? Randy’s just trying to get into his pants. But a relationship with Randy isn’t what he’s looking for anyways, in the fanfic, but also in real life. He’s hot as hell though and that’s worth exploring.

 

_ Cody swallows, looking up into Randy’s eyes with heat in his own as he pushes at his chest, pushing him on the bed. “Well I have a great idea.” _

_ Ted asks, “And what’s that?” _

_ “Easy.” Cody says as he straddles Randy’s lap, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head. “Randy fucks me first… then you fuck me… and I’ll just go with whoever fucks me the best.” _

That’s an interesting proposition. Who would fuck Cody best? Ted, as admittedly plain as he is, knows how to use his dick but it’s just not interesting anymore. He knows how Ted fucks and it’s more or less the same thing each time - it’s starting to bore Cody but it’s practical and works everytime. Randy, on the other hand… what would he be like? Rough, of course, but Cody wants to actually know what his bedroom skills are like. Randy would be fun and exciting… perhaps too exciting.

Cody scans through the words a little until he gets down to the actual action between him and Randy, Ted having left the room. Apparently he and Ted fuck in the next chapter and the third, last chapter seems to deal with the actual threesome but Cody wants to read this first as it sets the tone for the rest.

 

_ “Come on, you really think Ted can fuck you better than I can?” Randy asks as he grabs Cody’s legs, quickly pulling Cody to the edge of the bed where Randy currently stood. _

_ “He knows how to cuddle me.” Cody starts. “He can kiss me, hold my hand… he’s so gentle when I need him to be and you’re just rough.” _

_ “That’s why this arrangement was working so well, baby.” Randy tells him right as he slides his entire eight inches into Cody’s hole, his thickness easily brushing against his inner walls. He moans low at the intrusion, giving himself a few moments to appreciate the tight warmth before fucking into him at a steady pace. “Ted’s the gentle side and I’m the rough, fun side. But I can give you what you want.” He breathes, looking into Cody’s eyes. “I’ll be everything, Codes.” _

Would it be easier to make Ted rough? Or would it be easier to teach Randy how to be gentle? The way this story has this setup is that Ted and Randy are complete opposites who give Cody what the other can’t. Ted seems better suited for a relationship whereas Randy is perfect for a quick, hard fuck and nothing more - except Cody knows Randy is capable of much more. He’s seen how Randy is like when nobody is around and it might take awhile but Randy could be an excellent boyfriend with some guidance.

_ My guidance. _

As for Ted? Well, Ted fucked Cody in the lingerie on his birthday and tried the whole daddy kink but when Cody called him it, he didn’t seem too into it. The lingerie, absolutely, but… he didn’t give Cody the roughness like he expected. Incredible still, but there was something missing. There’s always something missing when they have sex and it wasn’t like that before. Why was Cody so fine without a spiced up sex life before but now it’s becoming increasingly harder to deal with?

 

_ Cody stares into Randy’s eyes, moving his hand up to caress his cheek. “You think so?” _

_ “I know you better than you think, baby boy.” Randy chuckles lowly, kissing the corner of Cody’s mouth before latching onto his neck. “Mmm, we both know I can give you what Ted can’t. He won’t be able to fuck you like I can, for hours like I can. He’s too boring and you know it.” He pulls away after leaving a few marks, eyes roaming over Cody’s neck to admire his work. With a smirk, he moves his hand to wrap around Cody’s throat, squeezing gently to pull a gasp from the younger man. _

Cody’s breath comes out in a stutter and he tugs at the collar of his t-shirt. He recognizes this heat that’s unfurling through his body… it’s the same he felt in that hotel room. It’s unbearable and he wants to just tear his clothes off and latch onto the nearest person to keep him from going insane.

 

_ “Daddy…” Cody whines high pitched. “Y-You always fuck me so good, like the whore I wanna be. Always…” He gasps when Randy’s fingers press harder, his eyes fluttering shut. “Always make me… c-come untouched. I want you, I need you, all of you, b-but I don’t-” _

_ “You don’t what?” Randy growls, pulling out all the way to the tip. “Don’t think I can be gentle? Baby, if I knew you were wanting that from me the whole time, I would’ve done it. Trust me, I can give you everything.” And then he slams back in, tearing a loud cry from the younger man before his thrusts increase in their brutality, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and near pornographic moans and groans from both men echoing throughout the room. _

A small whimper releases from Cody’s throat and he looks over to the door just to double check nobody is there, and there isn’t. It’s still just him, alone in this boiler room that looks strangely like his hotel room. He wets his dry lips and glances down, closing his eyes briefly before he opens them to look back into the laptop screen. Fuck, why does he have to have that now? Cody thought he was safe when he didn’t get one after having that sex dream about Randy but God’s still laughing at him. That’s most definitely a boner he has and it’s growing the more with each word he reads.

It’d be easy to stop but Cody wants to keep reading. Desperately.

 

_ “I wanna be yours!” Cody shouts, hands clawing at Randy’s shoulders and dragging along his skin. “I-I’ve always wanted to be yours, this whole time.” _

_ “Wanna be my slut, baby boy?” Randy asks, spanking Cody’s ass with the other hand before he grabs the wrists on his shoulders, pinning them by Cody’s head. “You’ll be daddy’s one and only slut, I promise. I’ll give you that rough fuck you need, that Ted can’t give you. Think about it, who makes you come? Who’ve always made you come when the three of us were together?” _

_ “Y-You, daddy.” Cody relents, staring helplessly into Randy’s eyes with his own, dark and glazed over with lust. _

_ “Exactly. Because me and my big, fat cock know what we’re doing.” He whispers, breath ghosting hotly over Cody’s pouty lips.” _

Cody reads on as Randy fucks the fanfiction version of him hard and fast and according to the fanfiction, it’s the best sex Cody has ever had so far. Randy’s cock knows how to move, how much to give, and what speed to go for Cody’s maximum pleasure. And the dirty words are constant, perhaps too eloquent for Randy, Cody thinks, but it’s fucking hot and he wishes Ted could say those words… he wishes Ted could be rough like this, making Cody his slut and choking him and everything in between.

You know, Cody should read porn more often because this is so much fucking hotter than the gay porno’s he’s seen. And why is it? It shouldn’t be because there’s no actual imagery being shown but there’s something special about it… something different about it that turns Cody on immensely but he can’t exactly put a finger on it. He’d much rather put that finger, as well with his other digits, around his hard cock.

_ And Randy’s. _

 

At this point in the fanfiction, Randy has pulled out of Cody and Cody is now on his knees, the both of them on the floor.

_ “Baby boy, come on, open your mouth.” Randy instructs, resting a gentle hand on the back of Cody’s head as he guides the younger man to his cock. _

_ “Gonna come on me, daddy?” Cody breathes as he looks up into Randy’s eyes, lapping his tongue at the head with a moan at the musky taste. “Still wanna swallow some of it. I don’t want all of it to go to waste.” _

_ “God, you are fucking perfect.” Randy growls through his teeth, his hand increasing in speed as he aims the head of his cock at Cody’s open mouth, the head hovering over his tongue. “Yeah, I’ll give you what you want. I’ll always give you what you want, Cody.” _

_ A few more strokes and Randy grabs onto Cody’s short hair as best as he can for purchase, groaning low and loud as he spills his load onto Cody’s eager, willing tongue. A few drops spurt onto his cheeks and drip down his chin but most of it makes it inside the younger man’s mouth. Cody lids his eyes open to stare up at Randy, closing his mouth for a few moments before opening it and lifting his tongue to show Randy the white mess underneath. Then he swallows back every drop with a happy, satisfied moan before he proceeds to lick Randy’s cock clean, all the while Randy’s fingers scratch gently at his scalp. _

_ End Chapter 1. _

Oh. That’s… that’s the end? Why the fuck did they end it there! Have Randy lick the come off his face and feed it into his mouth or something, why was it so sudden! And… and why does Cody care when there’s two more chapters he can read? Two more chapters that don’t involve just him and Randy, nobody else, but… uh, you know what, Cody’s fine. He doesn’t have to read anymore, of this particular fanfiction. Doesn’t even want to read about the threesome anymore, actually. He knows how Ted fucks.

He wants to know more about how Randy fucks. In the back of Cody’s mind, there’s a thought that he just wants to know more about how Randy would fuck _him_ but Cody ignores it because his intrusive thoughts have been hell on him lately as part of God’s sick, cruel joke.

 

Cody nibbles at his thumbnail and looks down, screwing his eyes closed when he realizes he’s still hard. He huffs through his nose and hides his face in his hands, shaking his head at himself. Cody hates himself for getting hard over _a fanfiction_  but it was just the subject matter, not the idea of him and Randy like that. That’s the only reason why he’s been thinking about Randy so much like that, because Randy is hard and rough. That’s something Cody is lacking in his sex life so it makes sense then, that he gets hard. He would’ve got hard if it was a fanfiction of him and uh… Dave! Or John!

_ But then why don’t I wanna read about them? _

No. Cody’s not going to spend the rest of his night reading fanfiction. He’s a twenty-four year old man and he’s going to do something else with his time that’s more worthwhile! Like… showering! And getting rid of this boner! A cold shower is going to do wonders for him! Cody quickly exits out of the windows and slams his laptop closed, pushing it away from him as he makes a beeline towards the bathroom to do just that.

And in a hotel room, just a few doors down the hall, Randy Orton is doing the exact same thing.

* * *

 

 

Randy stretches his arms out behind his head as he leans back against the tiled wall, the cold water colliding with his body only to quickly drip down it onto the shower floor. He’s done washing up now and though the cold water was a jarring, uncomfortable difference to the hotness he’s so accustomed to, he got used to it fairly quickly - not like he can think much about him and Cody together if he’s too busy thinking about that fucking cold ass water.

It did the job pretty well but now that his shower is nearing its end, the thoughts are swarming into his head once more. Fuck sake, why does he keep thinking about Cody like that? Like they’re together or some shit? It can’t be because of those fics. It must be because Cody’s possibly the most good-hearted person in the universe - that’ll make even Randy Orton of all people think differently about relationships… is that what this is? Does he just secretly long for a relationship?

Ew, why did he think of that? No, he definitely doesn’t want a relationship. It still sounds gross to him but with Cody… maybe it makes Randy understand why everybody is in such a rush to find that other person to spend the rest of their life with because he’d love to be friends with Cody for the rest of his life. If he fell out with John or Dave then it’d be fine. Not with Cody though - Randy doesn’t want that to happen.

_ Stop fucking thinking about him when he’s not even thinking of you, dumbass. He’s getting married. _

 

Randy closes his eyes, trying to shake his head out of those thoughts as he snakes a hand down his body to wrap those fingers around his cock. Yeah, this is the perfect way to forget about him… he never thinks about Cody when he does _this._ Truth be told, he doesn’t really think of anyone. When he does, it’s just something to pass the time in his mind because just focusing on his hand can get boring. It’s just something Randy does to get off, and he likes to get off! Hell, he thinks his hand is just as good as a pussy most times. Not as warm, sure, but then he doesn’t have to worry about talking to them afterwards or listening to them whine when he kicks them out. Gotta weigh the pros and cons.

What’s he gonna think of tonight? Hmm… how about Eve Torres? She and Maryse are about the only divas that have rejected Randy so far (he doesn’t remember who a “Stacy Kiebler” is) but she’s still hella cool. Randy thinks she’s not as catty as the others. She dresses girly, acts girly, but she can still be one of the guys. Randy grins, allowing those images to surface in his mind as he jerks himself off. He envisions her getting on her knees, flipping that long, brown hair back behind her tanned shoulders and watching those lovely green eyes peer up into his. Maybe she says,  _ “Randy, I’m sorry to have ever rejected you. I’m so silly, Randy. Your spray tans are definitely the best, Randy. Randy, Randy…” _

These are nice thoughts to have and for a few minutes, Randy is content with it. But about a minute after the Eve in his mind wraps her lips around him, her face and body slowly morphs into… something else entirely. Her brown hair dims into a dark brown and it gradually shortens into a short, thick head of hair, her skin whitening in color. When her eyes peer back up into Randy’s, they’re a bright baby blue and now she seems to be wearing a dramatic faceful of makeup, some fucking edgy blue and white eyeshadow look and highlights, contours all over, glossy lips…  but the biggest thing wrong with this picture was that she no longer had boobs. Instead, she had a natural bulge where her crotch is, the bulge covered by white, cotton panties with blue lace trim and tiny blue dots over the cotton fabric.

Also, it’s no longer Eve Torres but Cody fucking Rhodes in that makeup that Randy saw him in a few weeks ago along with the lingerie Ted bought him that Randy wasn’t supposed to see.

 

Randy groans and opens his eyes, gnawing hard at his bottom lip. “Seriously, can I just fucking… fuck sake.” It should just be a small figment of his imagination. He should be able to just quickly push that thought to the dark pits of his mind and start all over but for the first time since he’s started jerking off, his body grows hotter at the new image in his mind and it’s like he has this need to get off now. Like he’s not just doing it for the pleasure but so he can also keep thinking about Cody dolled up for him like this, lavishing his cock with the most gentle attention from his tongue that no _  girl  _ could ever do, moaning so much prettier than those girls could ever do,  _ and oh god, what is he even saying to himself. _

No. This is still for pleasure, nothing else. Randy doesn’t like thinking about Cody like that at all, even if his dick wants to say otherwise. Plus, he’s not gay. His downstairs brain might be acting gay right now but he isn’t. It’d be okay if he was gay, don’t get him wrong! Randy would be a fucking awesome gay guy but he’s not. And Cody would not be the man who makes him realize he’s gay, if that were the case. Best friends can’t do that.

Okay, Randy’s going to try to think about Eve again. He can push Cody out, what, like it’s hard? Hopefully not as hard as his dick is right now. So Randy closes his eyes, fully intent on thinking about Eve and only Eve.

 

Eve turns back into Cody about a minute later and Randy throws his hands up in the air in defeat before suddenly turning off the shower and stomping on out to dry himself off. He’ll just suffer with blue balls tonight.


	34. Truth Of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main thing Cody wonders is where exactly his and Randy’s relationship would be right now if Cody didn’t allow Ted to put this ring on him.

**** **Back To: June 16th, 2005**

 

Cody’s childhood crush on Randy Orton lasted long into his teenage years. In fact, he thinks Randy is one of the reasons he realized he was solely into men.

He’s sort of swooning on the couch as he watches Randy come out on the stage of Smackdown, in those black pants and black button up shirt, talking in that low, dangerous voice… can’t he just come up to Cody from behind like that one day? Maybe wrap his arms around his waist and murmur a “hey, baby” into his ear before kissing along his neck? They stopped hanging out years ago after one interesting Thanksgiving their families had together but Cody’s crush never waivered. It just got deeper and deeper, turning from something platonic and arguably cute into something  _completely_  sexual.

He shouldn’t be thinking that way about a childhood best friend but Randy’s just so hot. Cody’s usually not into cocky arrogance but he knows it’s just a character. Randy’s probably a super nice guy in real life! After all, he was so nice to Cody when they were younger despite their five year age difference. He didn’t have to hang out with Cody whenever he was dropped off. Randy could’ve kept to his own devices but he didn’t. Cody can’t wait to make it in WWE so he can meet up with Randy and they can be best friends all over again!

Maybe even show Randy how much better guys are than girls but that’s just a nice fantasy in his head. Plus, Cody’s a total virgin when it comes to guys.

_But he could take my virginity any day._

 

Cody smiles to himself and looks back down at his laptop, biting at his lip as he searches for “randy orton hot” on google, not really wanting to see him in all these clothes anymore. He’s met with the sights of a bunch of shirtless pictures and he actually gives a dreamy sigh, thinking about running his tongue along his perfect set of abs and perky nipples. And is that… oh god, is that a picture of Randy _naked,_ only holding a pair of gym shorts over his crotch?!

“Why can’t you just pull those away?” Cody whines, pouting at the image.

“Uhh, Cody?”

Cody suddenly closes his laptop and pushes it off to the other end of the couch, running his hand back through his hair. “H-Hey Dustin, what’s up!” Cody laughs nervously, reaching for the decorative pillow and holding it over his lap “I was uh, j-just watching Smackdown and uh, reading up on Randy. Remember Randy? Yeah, it’s cool that he’s about to feud with the Undertaker, right?”

“Cody, come on. Don’t hide things from me.” Dustin says as he walks around the couch, setting down the bags of McDonald’s on the coffee table.

“Did you get me my usual? The chicken nuggets with the-”

“Honey mustard, uh huh. Don’t change the subject, Codes.”

Cody’s tongue pokes around in his cheek and he looks the other way, a shade of red taking over his whole face. “I’m not… I’m not g-gay.”

He totally is and he desperately wants to be with another man. Preferably Randy Orton.

 

“Is that why you were looking at Randy Orton’s naked body?”

“He wasn’t naked, he was covering himself!” Cody argues, quickly reaching forward to take his large Coke and angrily sipping the drink. Ugh, he hates how much better McDonald’s Coke is from store bought Coke!!

“Semantics.” Dustin waves Cody’s statement away with his hand before taking a seat beside him. “You know who you’re talking to, right?”

“... my brother?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I mean.” Dustin chuckles before closing his eyes and tipping his nose in the air, inhaling a sharp breath. As he does this, he runs the both of his hands up his chest before exhaling right into Cody’s face, pulling a laugh from the younger man. “I’m _Goooooldust._ You don’t think I’d play Goldust if I wasn’t alright with being gay, would ya?”

Cody blinks a few times and purses his lips, looking down at his pillow. “Uh. I guess not.”

“Exactly.” Dustin says as he wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder. “I don’t care that you’re gay.”

Cody’s shoulders slump in relaxation and he smiles up at his brother before resting his head over on his shoulder. “Don’t know why I was scared to tell you. Should’ve known you’d be fine with it.”

Now their father, that’s a different story. Of course, Cody’s never heard his father talk badly against gay people but it’s not good either. It’s rather neutral and that doesn’t put Cody at ease. It’d be easier to tell his dad if he knew for sure he wouldn’t care.

 

“Just promise me one thing, okay?”

“What’s up, Dustin?”

“Please don’t like Randy.” Dustin looks down at Cody and shakes his head. “You can do better.”

“Are you kidding?!” Cody exclaims, pulling his head off Dustin’s shoulder and setting the drink back on the table. “He’s completely hot! H-He’s tall and he’s big and he has _muscles_  and again, he’s hot. Probably like… the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

“He’s also a huge asshole.” Dustin stares at Cody pointedly. “Trust me, I was there for a bit when he was brought up. He’s an egotistical, cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. All he cares about now is fame.”

“But… he was so nice to me when we were kids.” Cody frowns, looking down at the table. “Really nice.”

He’d always play War with Cody even if he didn’t particularly want to. He’d play in Cody’s pillow forts with him and on rare occasions when they’re playing outside and Cody cuts or bruises himself, Randy always carries him back in to patch him up - as best as he could, considering how young he was but Cody always thought he did a good job.

Somebody like that can’t be an asshole, can they?

 

“Even somebody like that isn’t immune to the trials of fame. Including yours truly.” Dustin gives Cody a meaningful look with raised eyebrows before patting his shoulder. “Maybe Randy will come around but it definitely won’t be soon. You should stay away from him.”

“But… he’s so hot!” Cody argues pitifully, frowning bigger.

“And what does that mean if he has an ugly personality?” Dustin argues successfully before standing up from the couch. “Remember the Diva Search this year?”

“Wasn’t really my thing.”

“Is it because they didn’t have a thing?”

Cody keeps eye contact but his gaze becomes glazed over, clearly unamused, and he maintains a deadpan countenance.

“I’m just kidding. But did I tell you he took an actual shit in the bag of one of those girls?”

Cody’s eyes suddenly widen and his mouth drops open in shock. “No he didn’t! Shut up!”

“Did so.”

“Randy wouldn’t do that!”

“He did.”

There’s a few moments of silence before Cody’s face scrunches in discontent. He whines and pounds his fists on the couch before he plops down onto his back. “Randy really is a dick now, isn’t he?”

“Wish I could say it wasn’t true.” Dustin shrugs. “For what it’s worth though, I totally joked around with dad that you guys would get married when y’all were younger.”

“Shut up, I don’t even wanna think about that anymore…” Cody looks down at the floor. “I was just… I was just a dumb six year old.” He mumbles.

 

From this point on, Cody swears that he’ll never think about Randy Orton in a sexual way ever again. He won’t even give him the time of day, for that matter.

* * *

**Returning To: July 20th, 2009**

 

Cody wishes that he could stop seeing Randy in such a sexual way but since reading that fanfiction, he can’t help himself.

He’s reminded of the days when he was a teenager, fawning over the way Randy flexes and imagining what it’d be like to worship every single muscle of his with his mouth. It was fine back then because he and Randy weren’t friends at the time but now they are, the _best_  of friends, so he shouldn’t be thinking about Randy in that manner. At least, not just the two of them… as long as Ted is in the mix, it’s okay and not as bad! It’d be different if he was thinking about only Randy destroying him but if he thinks of Ted _and_  Randy destroying him, it’s acceptable!

It’s why Cody is fingering himself so furiously in the shower, one hand steadied on the tile wall as the cold water rushes down the natural curvature of his back and along his quick fingers. Cody moans loudly as he brushes that sweet spot inside him, his mouth falling open as that familiar pleasure spreads throughout his body.

 

“O-Oh god, fuck me… fuck _yes_ , yes!” He gasps, allowing his sexual fantasies to completely warp his mind and take over his entire being.

_Cody presses his face into Ted’s thigh, crying out against it as Randy hammers into him from behind. “I-I can’t, Ted, he’s so-”_

_“Big?” Randy chuckles lowly, spanking Cody’s ass and laughing at the next cry Cody lets out. “That’s right, pretty boy, make those pretty noises for me.”_

_“For us.” Ted reminds him as he latches a hand in Cody’s hair, guiding his head away. “Don’t let Randy have all the fun, c’mon. Suck me off real good now, I know you want to.”_

Perfect. Randy and his incredibly hot, muscular body gets to fuck him while he gets to suck Ted’s fat cock. Ted’s actually pretty good when it comes to blowjobs - he doesn’t mind pulling Cody’s hair at all or fucking his throat but when it comes to sex, it’s like… he just totally forgets all of that. He doesn’t think Randy would though. Randy would want him to feel everything being done to him, he’d want to see Cody come undone all because of _him._

_“Bet he wants me to fuck him more than he wants to suck you off.” Randy tells Ted as he moves his mouth by Cody’s ear, breathing hotly against it. “Hey, baby, who do you want more?” He whispers before attacking Cody’s neck with quick kisses. “Mmm, you want me and my big, long dick or do you want Ted? Just remember who was there for you first.”_

“R-Randy…” Cody whispers to himself, rolling his lips back with a small whine.

_“Randy, please.” Cody begs, his head tilting to the side as to give the man more access._

_“I asked you a question, baby boy.” Randy grunts before he bites down hard on Cody’s neck. Cody’s eyes close briefly and when they open again, he’s gasping and that’s when he feels the taste of salt hit his mouth, his cheeks feeling wet._

_“Cody… who do you want to fuck you more?”_

“You.” Cody moans. “Y-You, I want you, daddy!”

“If you wanted me, all you had to do was call me back here.”

Cody’s eyes instantly shoot open as his head turns to the glass doors, anticipating to see the main object of his desire. He’s halfway there - it is the object of his desire but at the moment, it’s not his main one.

 

Ted grins at him before pulling down his boxers, sliding the door open and grabbing Cody’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of his ass. “Came back early. Couldn’t stop thinking about you all night long, baby.”

Cody swallows as he feels Ted press himself behind him, his hard cock grinding against the crack of his ass. If he closes his eyes, he can still bask in his hot threesome fantasy - there’s no more cock to suck but that’s okay because he wasn’t too into that part of his fantasy anyways. “I-I couldn’t… stop thinking about you, Teddy.” He breathes, wondering if Ted can hear his underlying thoughts.

But he has no idea.

“Think I should give you what you want now. Can’t believe I left you waiting like that, baby boy.” Ted whispers into his fiancee’s ear as he swiftly pushes his length into him, a low moan rumbling against the shell. “Bet you missed having a cock filling you up, huh?”

 

Ted’s right about that, Cody did miss having a cock inside him.

Except it wasn’t his. But thankfully, when Cody closes his eyes, he can imagine whose cock he really wants inside him instead.

* * *

**August 3rd, 2009**

 

“Sam!!” Randy says her name in a rather cheery manner into the phone receiver, earning the very confused look of an intern walking by. “Hey, did you get the package I sent over for Alanna?”

“... you sent a package?” Sam asks. “When?”

“Last week, pretty sure.”

“... is it the box with all the bubble wrap in it?”

“Yeah!” Randy lights up. “Have you used it yet?”

“What would I need all that bubble wrap for?”

“To protect Alanna? What else?”

Sam laughs heartily, looking over to the living room to see Alanna in her playpen crawling around. “Uh, I appreciate that gesture a lot but I don’t think that’s exactly applicable.”

“Just wrap her in it. There you go.”

Bubble wrap is an easy solution for anything! You’re bored? Bubble wrap. You need to send something in the mail? Bubble wrap? Need to protect your newborn baby daughter from hurting herself? **BUBBLE WRAP.** So of course, Randy sent a big ass box of it over to Sam as soon as he came up with the idea. Admittedly, he doesn’t think Sam will use it but he feels good knowing it’s there.

Fuck. Maybe he should’ve kept the bubble wrap for himself in case he has Alanna over. It hasn’t happened yet but Randy thinks he should do it one day, to take some of the stress off Sam. She should be able to have a night out, you know? Randy’s had a million night outs so he can spare one night to watch their incredibly adorable daughter. Actually, that could be fun! Cause like, Alanna makes really cute gurgling noises and her laugh lights up a room and then sometimes she’ll be sitting up and topple over like a bowling pin and oh gosh, it’s the _cutest_  thing and uh, yeah, watching Alanna for a night wouldn’t be bad.

It’d be incredibly nerve wracking. But not bad.

 

“I’ve had Alanna for about a year now, Randy. I think I got some of this under control.” Sam assures him with a smile. “So what’s up?”

“Right, I actually called you to ask about something.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“So RAW’s gonna be in St. Louis on August 17th and we’re flying into town two days before, me and Cody and fuckface.”

“Fuckface?”

“Ted.”

“Agreed. Continue.”

“I was thinking you and I could uh…” Randy shrugs. “Hang out. And Alanna would come too, of course.”

“Uh, you know.” Sam rolls her lips back as she goes into the living room. “I was actually gonna ask you about that.”

“Oh yeah? You thought the same thing?” Randy smiles.

“Along the same lines. Sort of. I was thinking… you and Alanna could hang out. Just the two of you.”

Oh. That’s… exactly what Randy wants but now that it’s close to being a reality, it ends up lighting a fuse within him to set off every single one of his nerves. Sam really trusts Randy alone with a newborn baby? And not just any newborn baby but _their_  newborn baby.

“Like uh, watching her?”

“Just for a day or two so you can get the hang of being a dad.” Sam suggests. “You won’t be _completely_ alone, you can always call or text me if you need any help-”

“That’s gonna be all the time.” Randy sighs, rubbing at the back of his buzzed head. “I mean, I’ve thought about watching her and what I’d do but it’s different to… actually do it.”

There’s so many ways Alanna could injure herself and Randy’s not gonna go back down that train of thought, lest he wants to faint again. Oh god, what if he faints watching Alanna? And Sam forgets she left Alanna to him and wonders where Alanna is but it’s too late?! No, Sam’s a good mom. She wouldn’t do that. But it still doesn’t change the fact that with or without her guidance, millions of things could go wrong.

And about two months prior, Randy didn’t have to worry about those million things.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Sam tells him. “You did so good with Alanna at her birthday party, remember!”

Randy quirks a grin and looks up at the ceiling as the memory dawns on him. “I did, didn’t I?” He got to hold Alanna for the first time and didn’t drop her! In fact, her crying stopped as soon as Randy picked her up into his arms. Randy smiled down at her, rocked her gently, and Alanna smiled up at him and that’s when Randy realized that, although he didn’t want a child at first and he still thinks it’s the scariest fucking experience on earth… Alanna is definitely worth it. Every single second.

“Look, I know it’s a lot but like I said, I’ll be there for you and I’ll even give you a whole list of things to watch out for before I officially leave you two alone. Besides, Cody and uh… fuckface will be there in case you need extra hands.”

Randy definitely trusts Cody around a child because, christ, look at him. He practically is one! Eh, well, considering the way Randy is thinking about Cody lately… he probably shouldn’t make that comparison. He’s thankful that he’s able to stay so cool around his best friend and act like everything is fine. They _will_ be fine as long as Randy just keeps those thoughts to himself. No use in talking about them if it doesn’t mean anything. They’re just intrusive thoughts that, for some reason, have stayed a constant fixture in Randy’s mind for a few weeks now.

Even if these thoughts had some meaning to it, Cody’s getting married. Randy doesn’t want him to get married but he’s not gonna tell him something that’ll ruin those plans… plans which haven’t come to fruition yet but Randy’s the best man. He needs to bite his tongue and act supportive.

 

“I need a long ass list, okay? Will you bring me her toys and blankets and all that shit too?”

“I’m a very prepared mother, Randy. Alanna’s in good hands - whether it’s mine or yours.” Sam smiles as she looks down at Alanna in the playpen. “You’ll be fine okay? Promise.”

Randy breathes in deeply before blowing out the breath, leaning against the wall by the Legacy locker room. “Guess I’ll take your word for it. Can we talk more about it tomorrow? I’m about to head back to my hotel room.”

They say their goodbyes and Randy shoves the phone into his jeans, opening the door to the locker room. He rolls his eyes when he hears the water running because he was actually hoping to take a shower with nobody around. A cold shower is good for getting rid of weird boners but a hot shower is good for, well, everything else. It’s like a cheap version of a sauna and the needles seem to pierce through all of Randy’s worries, which he has many of right now.

Wait. Only three people are supposed to be in this locker room. Him, Cody, and Ted… so who’s taking that shower? For the first time, Randy is hoping to see Ted so he can at least yell at him before grabbing his shit and leaving.

Randy furrows his eyebrows and closes the door, walking further into the room. He peers around the corner to the showers and bites down on his lips hard, rolling them back and shaking his head when he realizes who it was.

 

Because it was Cody and he was naked, dripping wet, and fondling his ass - his rather nice, bubbly ass that jiggles when he lets go of his asscheeks. It’s one thing to see Cody from the front and Randy got an accidental view of it at the tanning salon when he saw Cody’s dick and how long it was. Longer than his when it’s soft and that’s saying something! So that’s one side but the other side is just a view of his built back and his fucking amazing ass and honestly, Randy prefers the front. At least he doesn’t instantly get hard thinking about the front of Cody.

That fucking ass. That’s the best ass Randy’s ever seen, better than AJ Styles’! Sure, he had a big ass and it fills out any jeans he’s wearing but Cody’s… it’s not as big but it’s more bouncy. Looks more soft to the touch. Like Randy could grab the cheeks in his hands, dig his nails into them, and press his long, thick-

No, nope, Randy’s going back. This is an unsafe work environment. He ducks his head and holds his hand up by his face so he doesn’t accidentally look over as he makes the short walk to his luggage. Randy grabs his things rather quickly before hightailing it right out of that very hot, dangerous locker room.

He has a hankering for some cheesecake from the catering tables anyways. Randy’s gotta grab it before anybody else.

* * *

**August 16th, 2009**

 

Wow, he and Ted are already back at Randy’s place! Except it didn’t seem like it at all with all of the toys littering the floor, the playpen in the living room, the baby bottles and formula on the kitchen counter, etc. is this actually a nursery? If it weren’t for seeing Randy holding Alanna earlier and giving him and Ted a quick rundown of the situation, Cody would have no idea.

 

_“Alright you chucklefucks, listen up.” Randy says as he glares into Ted’s eyes before looking into Cody’s, hiking Alanna up higher on his chest. “You both - especially you, Ted - are very lucky you get to stay here again instead of shacking it up in a hotel room. But this doesn’t come without its obligations as you two are going to help me take care of my baby whenever I ask. Alanna needs a diaper change? You do it. I don’t care if you don’t know how to change a diaper, find out a way.”_

_“I used to babysit a lot.” Ted points out._

_“I have a niece.” Cody shrugs._

_“Good, one less thing to worry about. So diaper changes, burping, feeding, I don’t give a shit what it is, just do it. And if you two have sex tonight, keep it quiet. If I hear the slightest sound of bed shaking, weird wailing noises, or any sort of flesh against flesh at all, there’s gonna be hell to pay.”_

_“Should you be swearing in front of your baby?” Ted asks, looking down to Alanna._

_“Probably shouldn’t be kicking your ass in front of my baby either.”_

_“God, stop it you two.” Cody hushes, stepping in between them and rolling his eyes. “Yes, daddy.”_

_“Thank you,” answer both Ted and Randy, the both of them quickly glancing to each other with very heated expressions._

 

Cody snorts as he remembers the end, shaking his head whilst he brushes his teeth. They’re so ridiculous when they talk to each other… as much as Cody wishes they could get along, it’s actually kinda funny to watch them go at it sometimes. Especially when Cody is concerned.

He and Ted actually just finished having sex and Ted immediately went to bed afterwards which… alright, fine, whatever. Cody was just doing it in an attempt to calm things down between them after a slight heated exchange. Cody doesn’t care. He really doesn’t and he knows he should but it’s just one of the growing list of items on his and Ted’s negative list. Seems like the arguments between them are happening more frequently, amazing considering how fine things were about a month ago. You know, he thought since they were getting married, that their relationship would be even more perfect than before and at first, it was. Cody never wanted to leave Ted’s side and he fantasized about their dream wedding, walking down the aisle right into Ted’s arms and being dipped right as the priest tells Ted to kiss his groom.

But now it seems like the hype has worn off and Cody’s just… is it possible to love somebody but just not care anymore? Cody doesn’t know what’s going on but he doesn’t wanna attach himself to Ted’s side like he used to. Perhaps it’s just a phase - Cody just needs to fully realize that just because they’re out of their honeymoon phase, doesn’t mean they’re out of love.

After brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth, Cody turns around to leave but he somehow ends up slipping on the mat and falls straight down onto the tile floor. His wrist hits an air freshener plugged into the outlet on the way down and when Cody finally sits up, he sees that he has a long cut on his wrist. Why the hell does Randy have an air freshener decorated with such jagged edges like that anyways? What if his daughter crawls over and ends up cutting herself on it!!

Actually, Randy’s been a terrific father from what Cody’s seen. He’s been doting on her constantly and is right on time with her feedings - Cody and Ted haven’t had to do a single thing because Randy is already on top of it. Before Cody and Ted went to call it a night, he saw Randy going to Alanna’s room (a guest room turned into a nursery) to lay her down for a nap. Why would he lay her down at night time? Because Alanna, much like him, is a night owl.

It’s cute how alike they already are.

With a huff and an eye roll at his freak injury, he picks himself back up on two feet and walks out of that bathroom and down the hall to Randy’s room for some medical assistance. Holding onto his wrist, he steps into the room through the cracked open door and his bright blue eyes widen in stupefaction as he’s met with the sight of his fantasies from long, long ago.

 

“Ah fuck, did I leave the door open?” Randy asks as he squints at his bedroom door, the boxers in hand… nowhere on his completely naked, dried off body yet.

Cody swallows, eyes immediately casting downward to Randy’s flaccid dick. Long and thick, just like Cody always hoped he would be - when he was a teenager, n-not that he… thinks it anymore. Oh god, it looks so thick. Long too but more on the thick side and that’s always better. Fuck, he’s thick. So. Fucking. Thick. Even in between Randy’s incredibly thick thighs, they do nothing to squander the size of his incredibly thick cock.

_I wonder how much that’d stretch-_

“Codes, yo!” Randy slips his boxers on quickly before clapping his hands to get his attention. “What are you in here for, what’s up?”

Huh? What happened? Oh yeah, Cody cut himself on Randy’s stupid, jagged air freshener! He blinks a few times as he looks back up to Randy, not saying a word while he holds up his bloodied wrist.

“Jesus christ, dude.” Randy hisses through his teeth and drops to his knees, looking underneath his bed. “C’mon, where is it… it’s gotta… ah, here we go.” Randy takes out the white box from underneath the bed and sets it on top, staying on his knees by the edge of the bed as he pats the open space. “C’mere, uncle Randy’s going to take care of you tonight.”

 _More like da-_ _ugh, shut up! Get a hold of yourself!_

Cody shakes his head at himself as he walks on over, taking a seat right on Randy’s bed. “I blame your air freshener.”

“Y’all get in a fight?” Randy says as he opens the first aid kit. “Was my air freshener not the right scent or something?”

“No jackass, I slipped on the mat in mine and Ted’s bathroom and cut my wrist on the way down.”

“On my freshener? That shit’s _ridic,_ bro.”

“Don’t ever say that to me again.”

“What, ridic? That’s ridic of you.” Randy chortles to himself and bites down on his lips in an effort to stifle the noise, looking up to Cody for his reaction.

Cody is not amused in the slightest.

“Tough crowd.” Randy shrugs, looking down to the kit as he takes out the gauze. “You know those fanfics we read? You would’ve been all over me for saying that. Probably suck my dick for how funny it was.”

Of course Cody knows about the fanfiction. It left a very intense effect on him that Cody would like to never have again because for the first time in a long while since his teenage years, he’s thought of Randy sexually again… although that was starting long before the fanfiction. He swore to himself he wouldn’t but… god, who’s he kidding! Randy’s a fucking greek god! He’s practically every man in the gay community’s dream, including Cody’s before he found out how much of a dick he was. Randy’s still a dick but he’s a dick with a heart of gold, so it should be acceptable to start lusting after him again… unless they’re best friends, which they are.

Cody can’t give any idea though. He needs to act like it did absolutely nothing for him.

 

He forces himself to snort, shaking his head. “Yeah, I know of them. There’s uh, some crazy stuff out there of us.”

“For sure.” Randy scoffs. “There’s this uh, one of us I read that’s 20,000 words.”

“Sorry? You read one that was _twenty thousand?”_ Cody’s eyes bug out at Randy.

There’re people out there who actually… think that much about him and Randy like that?

“I didn’t read it, I just scanned through it.” Randy defends, tying the gauze neatly around Cody’s wrist. “But the gist was that I didn’t have friends and I hated people and you thought I should’ve rethought those things. With your penis.”

His fingers are rather dextrous as they tie the gauze but he still shows tender care, not pressing too hard or going too tight - every so often, he’ll make adjustments or unroll it so he can redo that section. Randy’s treating Cody like… like fine China and Cody usually hates that because he can handle himself but he likes it when Randy looks out for him.

_Some things never change._

“Besides the penis part… that is pretty accurate.” Cody mentions, his eyes returning to their normal shape as he grins at Randy. “Now you have friends that you actually talk to and go out with apart from just drinking and clubbing. Now you’re going out and you even like people… a few people, anyways.” He shrugs. “I’d say that’s my influence.”

Randy huffs a chuckle through his nose, smiling affectionately as he wraps the last of the gauze around Cody’s hand to effectively keep it in place. “Thought you said change comes from within? I had to do it myself?”

“You did do it yourself. I was just kidding.”

“I know.” Randy tells him as he pats Cody’s hand, looking up into his eyes. “I know you better than you think.”

Cody gently runs his teeth along his bottom lip to nibble at it. If Randy knew Cody better, then he’d know what Cody is really thinking about with him but obviously Cody won’t let him in on these thoughts he’s been having. So he’s just gonna let Randy think that, that he knows Cody even better than Cody knows himself. Plus, what Randy just said is true for Cody in its vice versa.

 

“But uh… 20,000, huh? That’s a lot of sex.”

“Y-Yeah, it was mostly sex!” Randy laughs and Cody detects the slightest bit of nervousness in it but brushes it aside. “Yeah uh, we did _alot_  of that. People really like to think about me fucking you.”

_They aren’t the only ones._

“Not the other way around?”

“Cody, be realistic. A pretty boy like you with an ass as nice of yours couldn’t fuck somebody like me.”

Cody’s eyebrows bolt up and he crosses his arms over his chest, smiling big at what he thinks was unintentional praise. “You think I have a nice ass?”

Randy looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Cody would laugh at him if he didn’t understand how he felt. “I… I mean… y-yeah, it’s… well yeah, it’s a nice ass. I can’t- you want me to _lie_  to you? I don’t lie to you. I don’t do that.”

“You lie to people all the time.” Cody laughs lightly.

“Not to you.”

Cody smiles, a blush tainting his cheeks as he gently begins to kick his feet back and forth. He looks down at his own lap, holding his arms to himself like he’s trying to hide away. He gives Randy a lot of shit whenever he makes comments like that. Randy will say something that borders along the lines of gay and Cody will tease him for it, maybe push Randy right to the very edge before taking his fear away by reassuring him that he was kidding.

He just wants to make Randy feel like he did in the past, back when he heavily crushed on him. Cody wants to be on the other end for once. But perhaps it’s time to let Randy in on the truth a little.

 

“Do you…” Cody laughs to himself as he lets go of his arms, holding the sides of his face in his hands in his embarrassment at the fact that he’s really about to tell Randy about this. “Can’t believe I’m doing this but… do you remember when we were kids and I had a huge crush on you?”

“I distinctly remember your sixth birthday party and you holding onto my hand, telling me we can be each other’s princes, and saying we should get married.” Randy smirks, staying on one knee in front of Cody. But then he shrugs, his smirk turning into something more good-natured as he holds out his hand. “It was cute though.”

Cody looks down at Randy’s big hand, how relaxed it looks, how it looks like his fingers are twitching as a way to motion for Cody’s own hand. He breathes in deeply and gives Randy his hand, an incredible, seraphic sensation flowing through him when Randy’s fingers curl over him - the same sensation he had when he was a kid, holding Randy’s hand for the first time.

“Well…” He tilts his head, staring at their joined hands in earnest. “It never really went away.” Cody admits in a shy voice, sounding almost like he did way back then.

“It didn’t? The way you fucking tore me a new asshole on your first day shows otherwise.” Randy laughs aloud to show he has no ill feelings about that day and his next statement goes on to prove it. “God, I had so much respect for you afterwards though. Looking back, it was pretty awesome of you.”

“It was awesome of me to make fun of you?”

“It was awesome of you to stand up to me when nobody else did at the time.” Randy says softly. “But what were you saying? Your crush on me never went away?” He grins again, raising an eyebrow to show he’s going to acknowledge his next words.

“N-No. Not really… I mean, it did at one point. But I was crushing on you even when I became a teenager a-and I’d always uh, think of us together. As boyfriends, um…” Cody looks away, pressing his hand against his cheek in an effort to try and hide himself. “I dunno, uh, I guess that’s why I kind of tease you a lot when you compliment me? It’s just so cool when a childhood crush of yours says all these nice things about you… tells you how nice your ass is.” Cody laughs a little nervously and he thinks about looking to Randy but he’s sort of skittish about seeing his reaction so he keeps his gaze averted to the side.

Cody was always the one to trip over his own feet thinking about Randy but now Randy’s the one who stumbles over his words whenever he compliments Cody, just as nervous as Cody is. Randy doesn’t mean anything more when he compliments him, it’s not to get into Cody’s pants but then that’s what makes them so _special_. These compliments aren’t coming from just some guy who wants to fuck Cody, it’s coming from his straight best friend - who just wants to see Cody happy.

“So uh, you still had a crush on me? After we stopped hanging out?” Randy asks.

“Uh huh… u-until I was 19…” Cody confesses, taking his hand off his face and slowly looking to Randy.

Randy purses his lips and nods, looking down at the floor in thought but he never lets go of Cody’s hand which makes Cody think this was okay for him to explain after all. If Randy was really creeped out, he wouldn’t even be touching Cody… let alone holding his hand. But soon, Randy stops thinking about whatever he was pondering in his mind and he actually scoots forward to be closer to Cody. It’s at this point he lets go of Cody’s hand but now both of his hands are on Cody’s knees instead and _oh god, his hands are touching me and they’re so close to my thighs, please, please-_

 

“How big was your crush on me, Codes?” Randy asks as he sits up straight, his head levelled with Cody’s - which meant his mouth was at the same level as the younger man’s.

“Wh-What? How big? Uh…” Cody swallows, looking down to Randy’s lips. “Pr-Pretty… big…”

_Like your dick._

“I don’t judge.” Randy shakes his head, slowly licking along his lips and tilting his head, looking down to Cody’s lips. “How big was it, baby boy?”

_Baby boy?!?_

A high whimper travels up Cody’s throat but he swallows that noise down, hoping Randy didn’t hear it. “Okay, I-I kinda… I’d think about you, a lot. Especially when you were uh, in Evolution.”

“And are you going to tell me what you thought about?” Randy asks in a whisper against Cody’s mouth, his hands making a quick pursuit to Cody’s thighs where his fingertips press in gently.

_Please spread my legs and fuck me already._

“Us.” Cody quickly says, like the action of Randy’s pressed in fingertips were enough to pull the word from him. “Y-You just… coming up to me from behind a-and-”

But then Randy is pulling away and he’s laughing so hard like Cody said the funniest fucking joke in the world. He’s even clapping his hands like a seal and in any other instance, Cody would find Randy absolutely stunning with this huge beatific mien he’s displaying but right now, he’s confused and worse, he’s turned on.

 

“Cody, I’m just kidding!” Randy’s laughter dies down and he wipes the tears from his eyes, shaking his head. “Oh god, I’m sorry, but I had to.”

“That’s…” Cody’s lips prime together and he narrows his eyes into dangerous slits. “That’s mean.”

“How does it feel, Codes?” Randy asks as he stands up, holding his arms out before he claps his hands, rubbing them together. “Now you know how I feel when you do that shit to me.”

Cody holds up a hand as he steps off the bed, not even looking at Randy. “I’m not available right now.”

“What? Come onnn, I was kidding, I told you!” Randy urges, grabbing Cody’s hand to intertwine their fingers together. “Forgive me…” Then his eyes shift back and forth, a devious grin making its way onto his face again. “It was pretty funny though.”

Cody snaps his head to look at Randy and the look is enough to make the grin fall from Randy’s face.

“Not… funny?” Randy raises an eyebrow.

Cody purses his lips and looks down at the floor, a hand on his cocked hip. His foot taps at the floor for a few moments before he finally gives a long sigh, bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss Randy’s knuckles. “Fine, whatever.”

Randy stands there frozen, his eyes not leaving their knuckles once. It looks like his whole worldview has been shattered with that small action alone but he doesn’t look creeped out, just… perplexed.

“You kissed my knuckles.” Randy states.

“I did.”

“... shouldn’t uh, only couples do that?”

“I do it with my friends all the time.” Cody shrugs. “You’re my friend. My _best_  friend.”

“I… yeah. We are. I was just…” Randy looks over to the door, not saying anything else for a few moments before he quickly moves their hands up to his mouth to kiss Cody’s knuckles. “Nevermind, goodnight.”

The gesture was maybe only a second long but in Cody’s mind, it lasted for about ten minutes. Everything moved in slow motion as Randy pressed his mouth to his knuckles, the light suction of his lips against the skin, and then the fireworks that went off in Cody’s head during the exchange. It’s the first time Randy has ever laid his lips on him and it was so quick but Cody’s never going to forget it.

He’s only freaking out because the nineteen year old in him is.

 

Cody chuckles and shakes his head, unlatching their hands. “Okay, weirdo, goodnight.”

“Nah, I gotta check on Alanna and do a whole bunch of other fatherly duties.” Randy says, walking back over to his bed to grab his sweatpants. “I was gonna do that before you showed up, with your skin fuckin’ sliced open like you went through a SAW trap.”

“Pretty sure SAW does their cuts a lot more worse.”

“Yeah, it’s good you didn’t chop your hand off. That uh, blonde dude in the first movie had to saw his whole foot off. Shit’s _ridic.”_

“Okay, now it’s really time for me to go to bed.”

“Cody-”

“Kidding.” Cody smiles back at him as he walks over to the door. “You know I like you, Randy. I mean, not like I did when I was younger-”

“Because you’re too good to like me now, I know."

“No, because I’m getting married.” Cody says in quick response without even thinking. There’s a slight look of surprise that flashes over his face at those words but thankfully, Randy doesn’t notice so Cody’s able to quickly move on and wish him one last goodnight before heading back.

 

What if… he and Ted didn’t get back together? What if Ted didn’t propose to him in the first place? He and Randy were getting pretty close after Ted dumped him and ever since getting back together with him, he and Randy’s friendship have been teetering this line of emotional intimacy. It’s normal for best friends to be like that with each other, especially if they spend most of their time on the road together. But the line of emotional intimacy is just one of the many things Cody wonders with him and Randy. It’s also the late night thoughts he has about him, the things he does to himself in the shower when he knows nobody will walk in…

Cody swallows and looks down at his engagement ring, twisting and turning his hand so he can observe it in many ways under the lights. It doesn’t seem as shiny as it used to, in fact, Cody finds it a bit tight on his finger. A bit suffocating as well. His and Ted’s relationship quickly flash through Cody’s head as he gazes at the jewelry and when the road ends, it leads back to the road that houses all of Cody’s thoughts, everything he’s been wondering about.

The main thing Cody wonders, however, is where exactly his and Randy’s relationship would be right now if Cody didn’t allow Ted to put this ring on him.


	35. Love In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Cody had that sex dream about Randy, he’s been hyper focused on chasing that excitement he felt. Ted admittedly isn’t all that exciting but what if that’s Cody’s mind playing tricks on him? What if Cody’s mind is… trying to sabotage this? What the fuck is Cody even doing? What’s he feeling? And why can’t he figure it all out?

**Earlier: August 16th, 2009**

 

Randy’s day has been hectic, to say the least.

Honestly, he doesn’t know why he told Cody and Ted to help him babysit Alanna when he’s been doing all of it by himself - willingly! They’ll try to jump in but Randy shoos them away (nicely with Cody, not so nicely with his bad half) so he can take care of the business by himself. There’s not many things in life that Randy gives a shit about but there’s a few things he does give a shit about and Randy gives 110% in all of it. He either goes all the way or nothing at all, no exceptions.

Taking care of a baby is still stressful and Randy’s anxiety has never been so high but there’s a strange sort of peace that comes along with it as well.

“There, there…” Randy smiles down at Alanna as she happily drinks her bottle, rocking her back and forth. “Good, isn’t it? I mean, I guess, I didn’t try it. But it’s the right temperature, I know that.” He chuckles to himself, furrowing his eyebrows when he realizes he’s talking to somebody who probably has no idea what he’s saying.

Even then, he enjoys being around Alanna. She’s a beacon of unmitigated happiness and whenever Randy is with her, he forgets about the rest of the world, or at least all the bad that comes with it. The only other person who has this effect on him is Cody but he’s with Ted right now, probably being tickled by him, giving that cute laugh he always gives before telling his “Teddy Bear” to stop it. Randy bites at the inside of his cheek, shaking his head as he thinks about the two of them but when he hears Alanna whining, he stops and shushes her.

“Shh, shhh, daddy’s okay.” Randy reassures her, smiling again when Alanna calms down. “I’m just thinking about my best friend, Cody. You saw him, right? Yeah, he’s that pretty boy you saw, with those real bright, blue eyes? The nice smile? I want him to be happy, just like I want you to be happy.”

But he’s way too fucking happy, in fact, it looks kind of fake to Randy. Perhaps it’s just him being pessimistic as usual but the way he and Ted interact with each other, the cutesy way they speak to each other...  it just reminds him of the way his dad and mom would interact when they were in public, which was such a huge contrast to what they’d really act like behind closed doors. Pretending everything is fine when on the inside, there’s too many problems to count.

Randy hopes it’s just him being, well, himself, but then there’s another side to him, a dark side, that wishes it were true because it would mean they’re not happy at all and it’d reaffirm his beliefs that Cody deserves better. Randy’s not going to wish for anything bad though because the last time he did that, Cody and Ted broke up.

And then a couple weeks later, they were engaged. So he’s going to keep wishing for himself and right now, he wishes those voices in the next room to Alanna’s would shut up because they sound so angry and hey, wait, Cody and Ted are next door! What the hell are they talking about that they’re deciding to raise their voices instead of being quiet for Alanna like Randy told them too?

 

“God, do we always have to be together?!” Cody’s voice raises.

“We aren't always together!” Ted argues, his voice raising as well. “How many times in the past few weeks have I let you be by yourself?”

“That’s not the point-”

“Then what the hell are you talking about?!”

Randy’s eyes widen and he looks down to Alanna, who’s completely oblivious to the sounds of deteriorating relationships. He tiptoes over to her nursery door and steps on out, taking the few steps down to their door so he can listen in.

Cody sighs and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t… I don’t know, nevermind. You’re right.”

“Oh, so now you don’t know? Babe, what is with you?” Ted asks, narrowing his eyes at his fiancee. “You haven’t even been acting like yourself lately.”

“Is that because I’m not following you around like a lost puppy all the time?” Cody asks, opening his eyes again and putting his hands on his hips. “Is that it?”

“Jesus christ, Cody, **no!”** Ted exclaims, groaning and closing his eyes as he rubs at his forehead. “You’re just… god, we used to be so happy a few months ago and now I’m wondering where it went.”

“I’m happy...” Cody argues, but even Randy can hear how uncertain he sounds.

“Definitely don’t sound like it.” Ted sighs heavily and shakes his head, turning his back. “Whatever, I’ll just… maybe you need space, I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

“Teddy, no!” Cody whines, rushing over to his fiancee and putting his hands on his shoulders. “It’s just… it’s just the nerves for Summerslam getting to me, th-that’s all. We’re around each other almost 24/7, that’s bound to affect anybody.”

Randy rolls his lips back, peering back down at Alanna as he thinks about the accuracy of the statement - more definitively, how it doesn’t seem to apply to him and Cody. They work together all the time, hang out all the time whenever Cody isn’t with Ted… why aren’t they lashing out at each other? The very, _very_  few times it has happened wasn’t even because they were sick of the other but of the actual issues at hand, issues that are in the past now. Somewhat. Ted’s still around but Randy values Cody’s happiness more than his.

Cody seems less than happy right now but he’s a grown man who needs to figure it out himself. He thinks his advice will fall on deaf ears anyways.

 

Ted closes his eyes, reaching a hand up to hold onto one of the hands on his shoulder. “I know…” He squeezes Cody’s hand before taking his own off. “But this has been happening before then. Just tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

“Nothing!” Cody’s voice raises, taking a whining edge. “I promise.” His voice quickly softens. He gently squeezes Ted’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on top of the shoulder. “You’re… you’re great, you really are.”

Ted’s eyes open again and he looks down to the arms wrapped around his upper midsection. He rolls his lips back before holding onto Cody’s arm, resting the side of his head against his. “You promise?”

“Baby, **yes.”** Cody urges. “I… I love you. Now come on, how about I show you how much? Okay?”

Randy doesn’t need to continue listening in to figure out what Cody means by that and Alanna _definitely_  doesn’t need to be hearing it. With a grimace, Randy shakes his head and walks back into Alanna’s nursery.

 

“They’re disgusting, aren’t they?” He asks her as he takes the bottle out of her mouth, Alanna’s face mirroring his. Randy snorts and nods, holding Alanna upright on his chest so he can begin rocking her up and down. “Yeah, that’s what I’m feeling. Well, at least me and your mom are good. Seem to be better than those two, anyway.”

It was strange to hear Cody and Ted arguing. Even when they were together the first time around, they never argued in front of Randy. Everything was fine and dandy on the outside and they looked as happy as can be. Nobody else really knew what was going on behind closed doors, not even Randy. The only reason he knew was because Cody would tell him about it and, you know, Randy’s a naturally negative person who thinks everybody has a secret negative side like he does anyways.

But he was sure this time would be different. Randy hates they’re even together at all but Cody seems absolutely smitten with him so he unfortunately had to accept that this was just going to be a sure thing, a fixed point in time - that no matter what, he and Ted were going to end up together. However, the more that time goes on, the more this theory begins to disprove itself, as it looks like paradise isn’t such a paradise after all.

Are they even happy together? Are they even… in love?

* * *

**August 23rd, 2009**

 

Randy narrows his eyes at Ted’s younger brother, tilting his head like he’s trying to focus. “You look real familiar.”

“Uh, yeah, I was in FCW. Still am.” Brett nods, swallowing and taking a step back as Randy’s curious eyes follow him. Ted watches his brother intently with crossed arms but one hand is held up, just in case he suddenly has to pry him away from Randy.

And then there’s Cody, who’s trying his best to curb his laughter. Randy doesn’t care about Ted and his family to such lengths that he isn’t even aware Ted has a brother and Cody is a bit anxious to see his reaction once he finds out. It’s a tad surprising that Randy doesn’t have the slightest idea who Brett is, even though he was planted in the crowd tonight to interfere in his match against Cena. Then again, Randy doesn’t care too much for the new guys.

Ted opens his mouth to say something but Cody waves his hand in front of his face to get his… fiancee’s attention, shaking his head wildly.

_Let him figure it out._

Ted takes a deep breath and raises his eyebrows warily at Cody before looking back to his brother.

 

“So… you gonna come up to the main roster now with us or what?” Randy asks.

“I don’t know.” Brett shrugs. “They just wanted me to interfere, considering Ted’s… you know.”

Randy grimaces, judgmentally checking Brett out before stepping back. “You’re friends with him?”

Cody’s eyes widen and a small smile slowly graces his face, one that shows potential to grow into something even bigger.

_He’s so close._

“I guess we have to be, he’s my brother.” Brett chuckles, nudging Ted’s shoulder. Ted isn’t chuckling but the nudge forces one out of him, albeit a very nervous one.

There it is! The floodgates have opened and washed Randy’s face with a huge dose of realization.

“There’s _two_  of you?!” Randy exclaims, looking back and forth between them with the same expression one would have if they found out the worst news of their life and for Randy, it very well might be.

“Yeah, man, I’ve always had-” But Ted is cut off by Randy.

“No.” Randy holds up a finger, signalling for Ted to shush before he looks over to Cody. A bright smile was on Cody’s face but he quickly purses his lips together as he looks over to Randy, silently drinking in the look of complete and utter confusion on his face. “Good luck, Cody, this is your problem, not mine.” Cody’s shoulder is pat by his best friend before he exits the locker room, storming down the hall. In the mere distance, Cody, Ted, and Brett, can hear Randy cursing to the heavens above.

 

Brett smiles tightly, looking after the now closed locker room door. “So Randy really is like everybody has always talked about, huh?”

“Pretty much.” Ted answers.

Cody’s brows bump together in a scowl as he looks over to Brett, no longer holding that smile. “What do you mean like everybody has talked about?”

And why does Cody sound like he’s so surprised to hear it? Hell, he hated Randy and avoided him at first because of what everybody was talking about! Except that was two years ago and Randy has changed considerably since then. He hasn’t taken any big steps but baby steps are still a lot in terms of progress! Who the fuck does Brett think he is, hating Randy before he even gets to know him? No, Cody can’t hate Brett. He’s gonna be his brother-in-law one day.

If that day even comes.

“That he’s kind of a dick, isn’t all that smart. He didn’t even know I was Ted’s little bro.” Brett laughs softly, looking over to Ted who’s now pinching the bridge of his nose and looking down at the ground. Brett cocks his head peculiarly, arching a brow. “Hey, bro, what’d I say?”

“You think you can know somebody pretty well based off rumors?” Cody asks, crossing his arms over his chest and straightening his posture.

Brett’s eyes widen and he holds up his hands, shaking his head. “W-Woah, sorry. Cody, are you his boyfriend? Is that why you’re upset?”

Is he asking Cody this to be a dick or because he’s genuinely stupid and doesn’t know what the fuck is going on? Not that he should be asking that in either situations because Cody is dating - _engaged_ to his older brother and that is simply not something you say all wishy-washy. Unless he doesn’t know at all. Much like how their father didn’t know about Cody and Ted’s engagement.

Sadly, Cody wouldn’t be surprised.

 

 **“Brett.”** Ted grits his name through his teeth, taking his hand off his nose so he can grab his shoulders. “Get out.”

“You still haven’t answered-”

“Cody’s _my_  boyfriend. My _fiancee.”_

Brett smiles like a big ol’ dumb puppy dog, looking back to his brother. “Shit, dude, no way! That’s-”

“Gooooodbye.” Ted pushes him out of the locker room and closes the door on him, as well as any possibilities of him and Cody having congratulatory sex tonight.

Cody appears calm on the outside but on the inside, he’s the cousin - tranquil fury. Despite the nerves he housed earlier today about performing for the biggest wrestling show of the summer, Cody was still excited and had high hopes for the night. They were scheduled to lose to D-Generation-X but really, who was expecting them to win? It’s not realistic for him and Ted to one up Shawn and Hunter because it’s Shawn and Hunter! They’re two of… well, one of them is a part of wrestling’s all time greats!

 

He and Ted were even on the same page for once in these past few weeks. No arguments were had, no awkward conversations, just enjoying the life of an engaged couple who has done nothing at all in terms of planning their wedding… actually planning it because in a miracle, Ted asked Cody the first wedding related question:

_Ted hands Cody his strawberry frappuccino, quickly swiping a bit of the whipped cream to suck it off his finger. “Mmm, just as good as you.”_

_“Teeeeddy, we’re in public.” Cody reminds him with a small smile before he laps the tip of the cream. “But thank you for this.”_

_“Figured we needed a little treat to calm our nerves for the show tonight.” Ted says, grabbing his plain vanilla bean frappuccino from the counter and taking a sip._

_“It’s doing a good job but I’m still anxious.” Cody reveals, tapping his finger against his cup._

_“Here’s something to get your mind off it - for our wedding, what do you want the color scheme to be?”_

_Cody’s mouth parts open as he looks at Ted aghast, his hold on the cup tightening so it doesn’t fall out of his hand. “Th-the color scheme?”_

_“Yeah, baby boy, what do you want?”_

_The nickname makes Cody’s heart flutter as he remembers the last time he was called that. “Bl-Blue. And white… blue especially because it makes my eyes pop.” He says, a smile slowly breaking onto his face._

_Ted looks him up and down before nodding with a smile that perfectly matches his. “Blue and white. Yeah. That sounds perfect.”_

When and if this day finally comes, Cody’s going to be blown away because Ted better be holding off so he can plan everything just right. However, it seems like things keep slipping his mind - such as, you know, telling his family they’re _together._

 

“You didn’t even tell your brother about us?” Cody remarks, cocking his hip to one side and raising an eyebrow pointedly over at Ted. “It’s one thing to not tell your dad we’re engaged, it’s another to not tell your brother that we’re even _together._ How long have you and I been seeing each other?”

“It’s not like he wasn’t gonna know forever, I was gonna tell him.”

“And when was that gonna be?” Cody smiles tightly, batting his eyelashes innocently even though the only thought in his mind is to rip Ted’s very pretty head off from his shoulders.

“Why is it a big deal to you anyways?” Ted fires back. “Have _you_  told your family about us?”

Cody feels like a bomb in the room just dropped, exploding on impact and piercing his body with shrapnel. On the broken pieces are all the not too kind words Cody has shared with Ted about his family’s knowledge of their relationship, now coming right back to remind him - as well as reminding Cody that he shouldn’t be throwing stones inside glass houses.

Cody’s smile falls as he’s met with Ted’s question, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to figure out how to answer it. “M-My brother knows-”

“And your dad? Hmm? What about him?” Ted tilts his head, eyeing Cody with intrigue. “Does he know?”

Cody swallows back the sudden rise of anxiety, the anxiety being brought down to his stomach to make him feel uneasy. “He… uh, n-no, but-”

“Buuuuut?” Ted trails off for him, stepping forward. “Exactly. So I’m not the only one.”

Unlike Ted, Cody has good reasons for not telling his dad. Because his dad doesn’t even fucking know that he’s gay. Dustin is easy, he’s always known, but Dusty? Christ, he still expects Cody to bring a girl with them to their ski trips every year! And everytime, Cody has to talk about how he’s just unlucky when it comes to finding a girl and everytime, Dusty asks him how that’s possible and it’s very possible, actually, if you’re gay and don’t devote your time to finding girls at all.

Ted’s dad knows that he’s into guys. And presumably Brett. So they both should know about the status of his relationship with Cody - _especially_  if they’re engaged. No reason to hold back that information.

 

“But my dad doesn’t know I’m gay.” Cody says softly, looking at Ted pleadingly. “Th-That’s the only reason why, Ted.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m not on your case about it.” Ted says. “Just like you shouldn’t be on mine.”

“Ted-”

“Am I right or am I wrong?”

Cody closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, ducking his head. He wants to say Ted is wrong, that his situation is different, but… he knows that Ted is right. It’s hypocritical of him to come after Ted for this when his own father doesn’t even know. Maybe he has been harder on Ted than he realizes and why has he been hard on him? Cody doesn’t know. Could be the fact that he’s slowly caring less and less about their relationship, giving him less of a reason to keep fighting for them - now he’s fighting _against_  him. But surely that’s not the reason why he’s been hard on him. Things have just been rough. All couples go through a murky, dark road like this and if they truly love each other, they’ll brave it and come out the other side - whether they were fighting to keep the relationship alive or not.

Ever since Cody had that sex dream about Randy, he’s been hyper focused on chasing that excitement he felt. Ted admittedly isn’t all that exciting but what if that’s Cody’s mind playing tricks on him? What if Cody’s mind is… trying to sabotage this? What the fuck is Cody even doing? What’s he _feeling?_ And why can’t he figure it all out?

_What’s wrong with me?_

“You’re right.” Cody finally relents, after what seems like an eternity. “I’m… I’m sorry. You know I love you.”

Ted nibbles at his bottom lip, looking back towards the door. “I believe you believe that, Cody, but um…” He swallows, running his hand back through his hair before he averts his gaze to the ground. “I just, I uh, have my doubts sometimes.”

So does Cody. But he’s trying to push those doubts to the back of his tricky mind.

 

“T-Ted, no… n-no, don’t, d-don’t ever say that, baby, no.” Cody shakes his head quickly, racing the short distance across the room to meet his fiancee. “Baby, I love you. More than anything.”

“Then why do I have these doubts?” Ted asks. “Everything should be perfect with us now but… I just feel it’s worse.”

“I’m just nervous. And anxious. And stressed, and…” Cody sighs. “I don’t know, I-I haven’t been myself. I don’t know why, I don’t know what’s going on, but… whatever it is, it has nothing to do with you. But I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

That’s something Cody knows for sure.

“I love you.” Ted whispers. “You know I do, right?”

“I do.” Cody whispers back. “Of course.”

Cody knows that for sure as well.

There’s a few moments of silence before Ted nods, bringing his head back up so he can face forward again. “Let’s head back to our hotel. No reason for us to keep staying here.”

Cody wants to find Randy and see how he’s doing, if he’s recovered from the tragic news, but Ted takes priority right now. He has to take first priority if they’re to recover the happiness they felt in the first weeks of their engagement. Ted hasn’t even done anything wrong besides… not telling his family about them which, admittedly, is still a huge faux pas in Cody’s eyes but that’s really the only thing. Other than that and not really talking about their wedding, Ted’s been a gentleman.

So why the hell does Cody feel like there’s still something missing, even though he has everything he ever wants? He _does_  have everything he ever wants, does he?

 

Before they officially leave the arena, Cody sees Randy down the hall talking to John and Dave, making grabby motions with his hands before he holds them out, as if he’s holding some melons or… boobs, of course it’s boobs. When Randy drops his hands and crosses his arms over his chest, he looks up to see Cody and his face lightens up, a sweet smile as their eyes meet. Cody smiles back, the anxiety and stress and nerves and all of the bad sensations he’s experiencing at the moment suddenly no longer a fixture within him. Randy, although exciting, has also been a strange source of comfort to Cody in the past weeks and this comfort takes precedence over the excitement right now.

When Cody looks at Randy, somehow he knows things are gonna be alright.

* * *

**August 31st, 2009**

 

In a very special episode of RAW, Cody’s own father is the guest host - and playing a rather corrupt one at that, acting like he doesn’t approve of Legacy only to join forces with them in the end to take out John Cena. In a sudden twist of events, Randy completely stabs Dusty in the back with an RKO, the corrupter becoming the corruptee.  It’s funny, actually, that Randy’s character pulled that stunt because Cody’s dad absolutely loves Randy. Ever since Cody and Randy were kids, Dusty was always speaking highly of him. Dusty seems to not like the rest of the Orton’s much anymore but Randy was that exception.

Cody isn’t too sure how his dad feels about his fiancee, however. Regardless, tonight’s the night he finds out - about Cody’s engagement _and_  his homosexuality. Truthfully, Cody thinks he would’ve held back until a few weeks before the actual ceremony but after Ted called him out on it, Cody realized he couldn’t hold this back. He’s not doing it just to appease Ted either! It was just a little kick in his butt to finally confess to his father what he’s been hiding from him all these years… with good reason, but still.

It was hypocritical for Cody to give Ted a hard time about it all when Cody neglected to share this information with his father as well. At least Ted’s dad knew they were together, but Cody’s dad has no idea! And Cody has no idea if his father will react with hatred and disown him or be completely supportive. Cody’s lucky to have a strong support system outside his father, in Randy and Dustin and of course, Ted, but this is his _dad._ Cody’s relied on him for the majority of his life and looked up to him. Cody can’t imagine what it’d be like to go on without Dusty by his side, giving him advice about _hard times, baby._

Cody helps his dad backstage after the show goes off the air, Ted and Randy surprisingly heading off the other way together so Randy could give him some pointers about tonight. Cody isn’t sure if he’s ready to hear Ted whine about how hard Randy was on him tonight once they head back to their hotel room, much like he did last week - ever since Summerslam, Ted hasn’t been as chill with Randy as he used to… but as long as he’s not accusing anybody of harboring a secret crush, Cody can deal with it. He’s like, 85% sure.

 

“Cody, ya know I’m fine, you don’t gotta help me back.” Dusty chuckles, looking up to his son.

“I-I know…” Cody says, nibbling at his bottom lip. Dusty’s getting older, sure, but he’s a force to be reckoned with. Cody knows he could’ve hobbled back here without his aid. If Cody didn’t need to have this important talk with his dad about his sexuality, he would’ve just met back up with him after getting dressed. “Trust me, dad, I know you could go back out there right now and flawlessly give Randy your bionic elbow.” He chuckles, trying to lighten the tension.

“Randy ain’t that bad.” Dusty shakes his head. “As long as he’s not puttin’ you into trouble, he’s okay in my book. What about Ted, huh? You work with him well?”

_Very well._

“That’s um…” Cody takes a deep breath and unwraps his arm from his dad’s shoulder, twiddling his thumbs together. “That’s what I need to talk to you about.”

“I knew I couldn’t trust him.” Dusty scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s his face, ya know, those faces you look at and just know it’s a bad guy?”

“What?!” Cody exclaims, eyes widening as he shakes his head. “N-No, he’s not bad at all! No, me and Ted are…” His tongue pokes around in his cheek and he looks down at the ground, narrowing his eyes in contemplation. “Are uh… me and him are fine.”

They’re still together, aren’t they? Together and engaged, nobody is cheating on anybody, certainly not thinking sexual thoughts about their best friend anymore either… and thank god for that. Cody was growing sick of those intrusive thoughts.

 

“So what is it?’ Dusty asks, trying to look at his son’s face to gauge his expression. “Cody, baby boy, you can tell me.”

Cody brings his fingers up to start chewing at one of his fingernails, agitation firing through him. “It’s not about Legacy at all… well, i-it kind of is but not yet. Uh, I-I need to tell you about… me.”

“You? I know everything about ya.” Dusty chuckles, patting Cody’s shoulder. “C’mon, I know my son!”

“See, that’s it, you don’t know everything.” Cody notes, glancing up into his father’s eyes and looking back down once the agitation fires another round through him. “Listen, dad… everybody backstage knows about this. Randy knows, Ted knows - especially Ted - but uh, have you uh, read any of the dirtsheets? What they say about me?”

Dusty chews at his bottom lip in thought, shoving his hands into his pocket. “What do they say about ya?”

“They say that I’m… I’m…” Cody blows out a breath. “They say I’m gay. That I like guys.”

His father is silent and that doesn’t do anything to help Cody’s anxiety at all. In fact, it does the opposite. Cody waits for him to say something, anything, but when he doesn’t, he’s forced to say something to fill in the silence - and that something is a pretty big something.

 

“It’s true though, what they say.” Cody swallows. “Dad, I’m… I’m gay. I always-”

“Cody, I know you’re gay.”

Cody blinks in bewilderment, shaking his head as he visibly does a double take. “I-I’m sorry? H-How did y-you find out that I’m-”

“I’ve always known.” Dusty smiles. “When you was a little kid, you always talked and played more with the guys, looked at ‘em a bunch… not to mention your little _crush_  on Randy.” He gives Cody a knowing look with an arched eyebrow.

“But… all the times you asked me about a girl-”

“I was waitin’ for you to tell me.” Dusty reveals. “I wanted you to be comfortable in tellin’ me, I didn’t wanna force that out of ya. Gotta admit, I thought you’d tell me sooner but better late than never.” Dusty chuckles, holding out his arms. “C’mere, Cody, give me a hug. You know I’ll always love and support ya. I don’t care if you like other men:”

Just like that, Cody was now out to his father. It went a lot easier than he thought it would and he’s eternally grateful for it. It’s not often you come out and people are super supportive, you know? Pretty much everybody works with knows that Cody is gay but that doesn’t mean he’s going to go shouting it from the rooftops anytime soon - more power to the people that do! Ha, he bets that’s what Randy would do if he were gay… be open and arrogant about it, because fuck everybody else. Yeah, Randy wouldn’t hide it at all.

Cody certainly doesn’t need to hide it from his father or anybody else he’s close with.

 

With a relieved smile, Cody throws himself into Dusty’s arms for a big, comforting hug, holding onto him tightly. Dusty squeezes Cody hard to keep him close, letting his son know that there’s nothing at all in this world that could ever separate their bond. After about a minute, they pull away and Dusty smiles back at his son. “By the way, if anybody gives you trouble for this, you lemme know and I’ll take care of ‘em for ya.” He nods.

Cody laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, dad, Randy’s kind of taking care of that already.”

“Is that the one who put that ring on your finger?” Dusty asks as he looks down to the bright rock on Cody’s finger. “Two of ‘em, huh? I always knew he liked ya. When’s the wedding?”

Cody’s eyes bug out and he quickly shakes his head with a nervous chuckle. “Wh-What? No, n-no, Randy’s not… me and Randy are just friends. Well, he’s my best friend but still just friends.”

It’s been awhile since somebody mistook Cody and Randy for being together, Ted’s stupid brother aside. It hasn’t been a huge problem since they staged that fake breakup - sure, some people will come up to one of them time to time and ask what it was like dating the other but they keep it short before changing topics. He just didn’t ever expect his own dad to think they’re together. He should know Cody and Randy better than anybody!

Speaking of Ted’s stupid brother, Cody wonders how he’s doing. He can’t imagine Ted would be too happy with him, accusing his fiancee of dating his best friend… that Ted hates.

 

Dusty purses his lips, taking a step back. “Oh. So… you and him aren’t together?”

“Nope.”

“Huh.” Dusty nods, rubbing his chin. “Alright. I always figured you two… nevermind. Well, who’s the lucky guy marrying my son then?”

Cody straightens himself up, shoulders squared, as he poises a good smile at his father. “Actually, it’s Ted DiBiase.”

“The Million Dollar Man?!”

“Noooo, dad, his son! Ted DiBiase? Junior?”

_The… love of my life?_

“Ahhh.” Dusty looks up at the ceiling in reflection, eyes widening… before they narrow to continue his reflection. “So uh… that’s who? You two are getting married?”

At some point, yes. Surprisingly, Ted’s made quick work in the past week! Yeah, now he’s told Cody that he’s trying to find wedding venues and catering places but it’s hard to find one that’ll fit with his “perfect fiancee” - his lovely words. He hasn’t found anything yet but it’s progress! Baby steps are better than no steps!

Cody narrows his eyes as well, shifting back and forth. “Yeah… why?”

“Nothing.” Dusty shakes his head with a shrug. “Just wasn’t expecting him, that’s all.”

 

He wasn’t expecting Cody to be gay either… oh, he did, didn’t he? Drats, Dusty really does know him well. But how is he supposed to know the type of guy Cody is attracted to? And Cody is attracted to… well, any handsome guy that’s nice to him, in all honesty. He thought Ted was exactly his type but the more time goes on, the more Cody realizes that what he wants isn’t what he thought - now, he doesn’t really have a checklist in mind for what he’s looking for in a man. All he wants is true love and that can be found with anybody. It could be found in a country boy with a Southern accent, who isn’t the best at conversing but has all the best intentions, or it could be found in a party boy who just wants to have fun and nothing else, only making the exception for the possible love of his life.

For Cody, love doesn’t have standards. It just picks who it wants and for him, it picked Ted DiBiase Jr.


	36. Keep Me Hangin' On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Cody doesn't know won't hurt him... will it?

**** **Back To: April 6th, 2009**

 

“That waitress over there?” Cody starts, looking over to the brunette waitress from afar with an admittedly huge set of breasts. “She’s totally your type.”

“You’re totally my type, baby.” Randy winks. “You know I love my spunky brunettes.”

Cody rolls his eyes fondly and smiles, nodding her way again. “I’m serious, look at her!”

Randy raises his eyebrows and follows Cody’s eyesight, whistling lowly. “Good eye, she totally is… god, what does it say on her name tag?”

Cody squints his eyes, crossing his arms over the table as he focuses in. “It says…” Thankfully, the waitress walks by closer and that’s when he catches a good glimpse. “Kimberly.”

“Oooh. _Kimberly.”_ Randy grins. “Pretty name.”

Kimberly… Kim… now why does that sound like a name Randy is familiar with? It’s like one of those things that seem eerily similar but for the life of you, you just can’t put a finger on the reason why. Heh, maybe he knows of a Kim in another life who’s significant in some way.

 

“You gonna marry her?” Cody teases, popping a piece of shrimp into his mouth.

“Fantasy ruined.” Randy replies, reaching forward for the shrimp. “Total turnoff.”

“Right, forgot you’d rather die than get married.” Cody chuckles, eating more of their appetizer. But then the happy expression on his face falls, shoulders slumping as well as he takes on a sorrowful despondent.

Randy watches Cody’s facial expression glaringly shift, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yo, what’s up?”

“Thinking about marriage.” Cody answers softly. “How I… I wanted one with Ted before he showed us how stupid he really is.”

“I always knew he was stupid.” Randy shrugs. “But… it’s not your fault. He’s the idiot, you’re the victim.”

“Yeah, I know, but I just really liked him.” He bites at his bottom lip. “And I really could see a future with us. Or could have. I could like, see me living with him and getting married, all that happy, fun stuff.” Cody purses his lips over to one side, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in contemplation before he huffs a chuckle through his nose. He shakes his head, leaning his head against his hand. “You know, for my dream wedding, I want it at like… a castle. Something real royal. There’d be a nice courtyard, there’s a huge fountain there somewhere. Maybe that’s the main attention getter of the courtyard, who knows. But the whole venue is sort of hidden in a forest so there’s lots of trees nearby and you can hear the birds chirping… and me and Ted, we could just overlook the fountain with our arms wrapped around each other, thinking about our new life together.”

Randy isn’t particularly interested in Cody’s dream wedding but he listens anyways because this is his best friend who just went through a huge breakup a few days ago with an even huger douchebag. After the first few words though, he finds himself growing attached to the description and thinks it all sounds rather nice. Although Randy doesn’t have a love of his life and never will, he supposes if he did then he’d understand why people want so desperately to go all out for this… only he doesn’t have to have one because Cody did the job for him.

Cody clearly loves Ted. _Loved_  him. There’s a hint of gaiety in his expression when he describes his dream wedding and Randy now fully grasps the reason for why people want to make such a huge spectacle of it all - they want to show off how happy they are. And in what’s arguably the biggest moment of their lives that is the joining of two people together forever (theoretically speaking), it’s not something that should be brushed under the carpet. It’s a huge event that signifies the start of a new chapter to life, one that Cody was hoping to start with Ted.

Cody’s gonna get it over it though.

 

“Listen, Cody.” Randy tilts his head the other way, studying his face. “Like I told you, you deserve better. Don’t think about him tonight, he isn’t worth it.”

“I _know_  that.” Cody reminds him, finally looking back up at Randy. “But it’s still fresh. I’m gonna be fine without him but it’s like… what if. What if he wasn’t so stupid and we stayed together after all?”

Randy snorts and holds up his beer. “Trust me, I think about that all the time. Cheers to leaving that hick behind.”

Cody chuckles, the happiness seeping back into his being once more. “Cheers!”

Randy’s glad he and Cody won’t have to deal with Ted ever again, at least on a personal level. Cody’s gonna grow as a man just fine on his own without that pancake face looking motherfucker on his side.

* * *

 

**Returning To: August 31st, 2009**

 

“Theodore-”

“It’s Ted.”

“Tedward-”

“Nope, just Ted.”

“Fine, Ted, listen, your kicks out there were shitty as shit.” Randy tells him before swiping a rag from a nearby intern to press it against his neck, dabbing at the bit of sweat before carelessly tossing it to the side. “That was like, some baby shit, my daughter could do those kicks better than you.”

One time Randy was changing her, or trying to, and she kicked him right in the face! He’s lucky she missed his nose because it would totally be broken and he can’t imagine telling Vince that he can’t compete because his baby daughter broke his nose… in fact, he’d probably hire Alanna on the spot and put the WWE title on her. Randy would be so proud!!

“Will you ever tell me about anything good I did out there?” Ted asks, narrowing his eyes critically. “Maybe I could’ve made them look a bit more dangerous but everything else was decent.”

“Exactly, it was decent. Average. Nothing you did out there stands out. Now Cody on the other hand, his reaction was great, he really sold that. He was confused, he didn’t know what to do. He was conflicted and nobody’s going to misinterpret that at all.”

“Oh yeah, Cody _always_ does great in your eyes.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of a natural. And just because you come from a wrestling family, doesn’t mean you’re a natural too.”

“Just say you have it out for me and that’s why you’re so harsh on me.”

“I do have it out for you but that’s not why I’m harsh. I’m harsh because you sucked tonight.”

And because he does have it out for him. But that’s not the sole reason Randy is harsh, like Ted seemed to interpret it. Why does Ted act like Randy doesn’t give him credit at all? He does so! It just doesn’t happen a lot because, you know, fuck Ted. Hmm, he supposes he should give Ted credit for that seamless looking Dream Street on John Cena but… haha, nah, he’ll leave that for Cody. He bets Cody strokes Ted’s ego just enough. Among other things.

Ugh. Randy needs a cold shower to forget about that statement he just thought of. He and Ted seem closer lately but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s good - sure, they’re close, but the mood when they’re in the room is tense and a bit uncomfortable, like there’s unfinished business. Thankfully it’s not the sexual kind of tension but it makes Randy wonder what the hell is going on with them. He’s starting to see the cracks in their happy facade. When he peeks through, there’s hints of chagrin tainting the questionable couple and Randy doesn’t know what to think besides thinking about Cody and hoping that whatever happens, he’s going to be okay.

 

“I did _fine._ You know what? I don’t gotta listen to you.” Ted scoffs, turning the other way.

“Excuse me?” Randy’s eyebrows shoot to the top to his forehead as he grabs Ted’s shoulder, forcing Ted to face him again. “What the _hell_  is your problem?”

“You.” Ted says rather simply. “You’re my problem. I’m sick of the way you treat me and I’m sick of the way people keep…” His tongue pokes around in his cheek, seriously contemplating a thought in his mind but after a few moments, he seems to keep that thought to himself and proceeds to another. “Sick of the way people keep kissing your ass.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m sick of you waiting forever to plan this fucking wedding between you and Cody.” Randy turns it back around, refusing to let Ted pull a fast one on him. “Do you even know what Cody wants for his wedding?”

How long have they been engaged now? Four months? So it’s not too long but they should at least be discussing venues and shit instead of… continuing to go about their love life with the only difference being that one of them is wearing an expensive ring. But if you ask Randy, that expensive ring doesn’t mean anything if it’s not going to lead to something. Seems a bit taunting, actually.

Anyways, Randy’s duty as a best man is to ensure that Cody has an amazing wedding. He supposes he better threaten the groom to actually do something about planning it so Randy can set forth on doing that job… well, he’s pretty sure the only duty a best man has is to throw a kickass bachelor party but Randy already has that covered.

Ted takes a deep breath and tilts his head up high, trying to stand up equally to Randy. “He wants a blue and white color scheme.”

“Okay. What else?”

“He…” Ted swallows and glances to the side. “He… wants to get married on a beach. Something small.”

Randy makes a buzzer sound. “Errrrr! Nope! He wants the opposite of that. Have you even been paying attention or are you just…” He chuckles bitterly, eyeing Ted with a sick intrigue. “Just leading him on? Like if you give him a little something once in awhile, he’ll hang on?”

“I’m not leading him on.” Ted says softly, finally looking to Randy.

“Then why is it taking you so long?”

“I love Cody, more than anything. I do, he’s _great,_ but… I don’t want to get married right _now._ It’s gonna be a long time before that happens.”

Randy blinks a few times and takes a step back, his face lighting up in twisted glee. “Then… why did you propose to him so early then?”

He knows why. The question is whether Ted will answer truthfully to assuage all of Randy’s thoughts about him. Randy fucking knew that Ted wasn’t to be trusted! He knew something fishy was going on with this whole proposal! Who breaks up with somebody only to propose to them two weeks later? Stupid people, that’s who.

Stupid people like Ted.

 

Ted bites at the inside of his cheek, looking down as he begins to nervously play with the hem of his shirt. “I wanted him back. I would’ve done anything to get that and to have him be by my side again. A-And I did, and it worked… but I’m gonna marry him, like I said, just not-”

“You won’t be able to marry Cody when I tell him what you said.” Randy argues with a low tone, a touch of threat on the edge.

A silence falls between them and a tension seeps in to fill the space. It’s the same kind of tension whenever Cody and Ted are in a room together, that “unfinished business” kind. Randy thinks this is finally the moment where he has Ted by the balls and he can expose him once and for all! He was all for Cody’s dream wedding with him at first but Randy follows the road to Cody’s happiness and that road has had many bumps and turns with each new piece of information he finds out.

Ted has the audacity to _smirk._ He’s actually smirking even though he’s in hot water right now and it makes Randy hate him more.

“No. No, you’re not gonna tell him.” Ted says, shaking his head as he looks back up to Randy.

This makes Randy hate him more too.

“Why, because you said so?” Randy scoffs.

“Because why would you wanna make your best friend unhappy?” Ted reasons. “You tell Cody, he’s just gonna think you’re trying to drive a wedge between us. You really think he’ll listen to you?”

The confidence Randy once had has completely shifted into the opposite realm that houses uncertainty. He swallows and glances down, trying to gather some sort of thought together. Even though he has no filter, that filter can’t exactly function if he’s not thinking of anything to say at all. He opens his mouth when he finds the words but Ted cuts him off.

“Cody’s not going to find out. You wouldn’t wanna hurt him like that, I know you wouldn’t. You’d do _anything_  for him.” Ted’s voice is as low as Randy was earlier and Randy finds out that his confidence didn’t just vanish after all - Ted simply leeched it from him. “I know what I’m doing with Cody. And he’s not going to be hurt at all if he doesn’t find out. Right?”

Randy darts his tongue to slowly lick along his lips, hating that he feels so powerless, especially because of _Ted._ Cody absolutely needs to know about this. He needs to know the real reason why Ted proposed and it doesn’t matter if Ted still plans to marry him because Cody wants it now. Ted doesn’t. Who knows when he’ll put those plans into motion? But the truth of the matter is that Cody probably will think Randy is trying to push them apart because how many times has Randy voiced his disapproval of Ted? Hell, he physically assaulted the dude at the Hall of Fame this year! Even if Randy told Cody he supports their relationship now, he said that before they broke up and then… yeah. It’s complicated. No matter how complicated, Randy knows that Ted is still going to win.

It’s another reminder that Ted is first place in Cody’s life whereas Randy is second.

Randy huffs and shakes his head, shoving past Ted’s shoulder. “Fine, I won’t tell him.” He grits through his teeth as he leaves the locker room to go down the hall, not having a set place in mind but he just wants to go far, far away from Ted. Maybe he’ll go to catering and grab some steak before heading back to change. Food always qualms Randy’s rage but this seems like a day where Randy’s going to need a lot more than that.

When did Ted get so smooth anyways? How did he pull off that manipulative bullshit so well when around a year ago, he was fucking everything up with Cody? … did he get it by being around Randy? No, he hates Randy, he’d never want to be anything like him. But why shouldn’t he? Randy’s cool as hell! Whatever, he doesn’t want Ted to be like him. He wants Ted to be buried six feet underground.

 

“Randy? Boy, what are you lookin’ so sad for?”

Randy stops in his tracks and looks up to see Dusty’s worried face. He purses his lips to the side and shrugs, looking the other way. “I’m just uh… tired. Been a long night.”

Dusty’s always been kind to Randy, ever since childhood - unlike his son, he stayed nice to Randy throughout the years and he’s one of the wrestling legends Randy actually listens to. Dusty makes sense and he actually cares, which isn’t to say the other legends don’t but Randy’s always felt a personal connection to him. Now that he and his son are best friends, that connection has strengthened.

Dusty narrows his eyes, like he’s trying to internally figure out what the real reason for Randy’s negative despondent is but he just brushes it off and continues to go on. “Yeah, I can’t wait to take a plane back home.” He chuckles softly, nibbling at his bottom lip as he looks past Randy’s side. He steps closer and wraps an arm around Randy’s waist, motioning for Randy’s head to get closer. “Hey, c’mere… gotta ask you something, keep it between us, okay?”

“Alright, sure.” Randy nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You and Cody are close again, right?” Dusty asks.

_ Not as close as I’d like it to be. _

“Yeah, we are..”

“You know about uh, him and Ted then?”

_ Don’t remind me. _

“What do you know about them?” Dusty goes on, speaking in a hushed tone.

“Good. They’re good.” Randy says but his voice is strained and it’s obvious he has some trepidation with saying it.

“I don’t want you to lie to me, Randy.” Dusty gives him a pointed look. “You never have.”

But Randy just stays silent. Sure, they’re good on the outside but it’s all kinds of weird and fucked up on the inside and Randy wants to put a stop to it. Except he can’t. He can’t tell Dusty what Ted told him either because he’s going to tell Cody and… well, actually, Cody would listen to his dad but he’d probably end up telling Cody it came from Randy and then Cody will get skeptical and it’s this whole big thing.

 

After a few moments that seem like it went on for a lot longer, Dusty just nods and lets go of Randy. “Alright. I get it. Just promise me somethin’, okay?”

Randy looks up to Dusty, raising a curious eyebrow. “What’s up, Dream?”

“Watch my son.” Dusty tells him. “Make sure nobody hurts him… including Ted.”

_ Seems like he already has Ted figured out. _

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Cody for awhile.” Randy assures. “I won’t let anything past me.”

Dusty smiles, pointing up at Randy. “I know I can count on you. Always have.” And then he shoves his hands into his pockets, beginning to walk away. “Good talk, Randy! See ya around!”

“Yeah uh… same!”

 

When Dusty turns into the other hallway, Randy exhales a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding and brings his hand up to his mouth so he can start biting gently at his nails, like the more nail he chips away, the more nerves he’ll chip away with it. That’s a huge question to ask of somebody, to keep an eye on their son. To make sure nobody hurts them and in a world like this, that’s a tall order. Randy keeps telling himself this, that Cody is an adult who can make decisions for himself but… fuck, he’s going to get hurt one day. He’s so nice and trusting, so naive, and somebody is going to take advantage of that. Cody’s going to be exposed to the shady people of the industry quite soon. Not even the industry but the shady people that comprise some of the population.

Shady people like Ted.

* * *

 

**September 13th, 2009**

 

Randy watches Cody and Ted from afar like a hawk, shaking his head as Ted gently presses the ice pack to Cody’s neck. Yeah, because he’s _so_  caring. God, it’s fucking bullshit. This whole thing is. Ted thought he was so clever with that stunt he pulled on Randy last week, like Randy isn’t going to tell Cody about what he said at all… and he isn’t and he hates himself for it.

There’s an underlying guilt everytime Randy looks at Cody and Cody smiles at him the way he always do. He’ll smile at Randy and ask him how he’s doing and Randy has to fake an answer, tell him that he’s fine when he’s not really fine - like he did earlier today.

_ Cody pokes his head from outside Randy’s locker room door, smiling sweetly at him. “Hey, you’ve been quiet all day. Something wrong?” _

_ Randy slows his hand to a stop in its effort to wrap the tape around his wrist, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought. “M’always quiet.” _

_ “True, but… I dunno, you’re more quiet than usual.” Cody notes as he steps on in. _

_ Randy shrugs. “Just nervous about tonight, I guess.” _

_ “You’re nervous in a match against John? Haven’t you guys fought like a million gazillion times? Just this year alone?” _

_ Randy quirks a smile, quickly finishing up with his wrist and pulling the roll of black tape away. “You nervous for your little fourway later with DX? Or is it a dream come true for you, being triple teamed like that?” _

_ Cody rolls his eyes. “At least you’re the Randy I know and love again. You promise there’s nothing wrong?” _

_ He stills for a moment before shaking his head. “Not with me.” _

_ Cody nods, satisfied. “Good. You can tell me if something’s up and I promise, it’ll be no threat to your reputation.” _

_ “I know, we’re best friends, blahblahblah, now get out of here and get ready.” _

Randy didn’t _technically_  lie to Cody because there’s nothing wrong with him. There’s just something wrong with Ted and Randy can’t tell him about it because Ted is a snake - which is a bit funny considering Randy’s the supposed “viper” of WWE. Funny as in “not at all” because nothing is funny about Cody being led on by some insecure bastard who’s using a proposal as a way to revive a destroyed relationship.

Before Cody, if this happened to any of his friends, he would’ve just gone and told them but he hates to see Cody so upset and he wants to stay away from Cody’s wrath. So many things could happen if he tells Cody and knowing how much Cody loves Ted, he’s not going to listen to reason.

Love sure is a powerful feeling, isn’t it? So powerful it can make the smartest people lose all sense of logic and reasoning. 

 

Randy feels an arm wrap around his shoulders from behind, squinting his eyes in confusion as he looks over to see Hunter’s smug, smiling face on his very sweaty, post match body. “What are you so happy about?” Randy asks.

“You see what happened out there? Me, Shawn, and Cody?” Hunter chuckles lowly, licking along his hips. “Cody’s definitely a screamer in bed.”

“Ugh, get off me!” Randy demands, rolling his shoulders away from Hunter and glowering at him. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

He seems to ask Hunter that question everytime they meet like this but Hunter always does something so outlandish to warrant it. The offender this time? The way he’s so openly sexualizing Cody. And it’s not because Cody is taken, Randy couldn’t give a shit about that, but it’s the fact that Cody is already being taken advantage of by somebody else - he doesn’t need Hunter to get in on it.

Cody’s more than just some hot guy and he should be treated with respect.

Hunter holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey man, what’s the big deal? You know what I think about Cody, what’s so different about it now?”

“He’s not some sex toy, alright?” Randy shakes his head, hopping up onto the trunk and leaning his head back against the wall. “Don’t act like that’s all he’s good for.”

“I’m… not? Dude, c’mon, we both know Cody is like a saint compared to everybody else here. Something happened to piss you off this much?”

Randy looks over to Hunter before he looks down at the trunk, slowly shaking his head. “Nothing, nevermind. Forget it.”

Hunter’s eyes scan Randy’s body, crossing his arms over his chest while he continues to study him. “Doesn’t seem like nothing. Scoot over.”

Randy sighs and scoots over so Hunter can join him on the trunk. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“Uh huh, yeah, you told me that all the time back in Evolution and then I’d leave you alone, come back, catch you terrorizing some intern. You can’t lie to me Randy.”

Unlike back then, Randy has actual problems now. Big problems. The only reason he’d even confide in Hunter was because his problems were so insignificant. They could easily be solved with one witty line from the older man but this problem with Ted is going to take a lot more than that. Like, a whole novel’s worth of witty lines.

As much of a horndog Hunter is, he is pretty smart when it comes to certain aspects of life. Randy has always been able to rely on him and he’s been the one person in the past to stay on Randy’s side even during his most… aggressive of years. He wants to say Hunter was somebody who showed him what could happen if he decided to step onto the path of niceness but Cody’s the person that took his hand and walked the first steps with him.

Randy owes it to Cody to at least find a way to indirectly help him.

 

“Okay, I’ve just… I dunno, I’ve been on edge lately.” Randy reveals.

“Obviously. What’s making you on edge?”

“It’s about Cody.” He says quietly, hunching his shoulders up and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m worried people are going to start taking advantage of him… and he deserves better than that, like you said, he’s practically a saint. You know better than anybody how people can abuse that.”

“I remember when people were taking advantage of you.” Hunter muses, leaning his head back against the wall. “Remember? All of those wrestlers who injured you, AOP?”

Randy snorts. “Oh yeah, I haven’t forgot. I don’t think anybody’s gonna injure Cody accidentally-on-purpose though. It’s not in ring, his career, it’s… him. His personal life. That’s what I’m worried about.”

“It’s going to happen at some point, dude.” Hunter frowns, looking his way. “At least once - that’s not even something that happens in our business, it happens _everywhere.”_

“But I don’t want it to.” Randy chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head as he leans back off the wall. “He doesn’t deserve that. He means so well and he thinks everybody has good in them - god, he’s so naive and I’m...” He rolls his lips back, an unsettling sensation crawling up his spine.

_ I’m afraid for him. _

“You can’t protect him from everything.” Hunter demurrers.

“Why not?”

“It’d be nice if you could but it’s not realistic.”

Randy knows all too well. Damnit, he used to look at life in such realist terms before Cody and now Cody has entered his life again and suddenly, things that didn’t seem real before seem so much more real now. He’s looking at life through a new set of eyes but these new eyes alert Randy to a new feeling he’s tried so hard to ignore for most of his life… a bunch of new feelings, actually. Some he recognizes and some he doesn’t but one of those feelings is fear.

“Randy, all you can do for Cody is be there for him.” Hunter instructs, raising a hand to rest on Randy’s shoulder in a reassuring fashion. “He’s gotta do it on his own. Grow on his own. But you can still be that number one person by his side, that person he can come to whenever something bad happens. And then… you can help pick him back up to his feet again.”

Quietude falls between them as Randy ruminates on those words, a sense of peace washing over him and it’s the first time he’s felt all over peace and comfort in the past two weeks. It doesn’t really help Randy’s problem with Ted but it does give him some confidence for Cody’s future. He can watch Cody and keep an eye on him but if something bad happens, it won’t be the end of the world. It’s gonna suck a lot but Randy’s going to do everything he can to make it suck less - much like Cody is his beacon of positive energy… he can return the same kind of energy.

In other words, Cody is his person. And he can be Cody’s.

 

Randy looks over to Hunter, a subtle nod before he hops off the trunk. “I uh, gotta prepare for my match.”

“Do what you gotta do.” Hunter smiles.

“Um… thanks.” Randy says. “I… I really needed this, more than you’ll ever know.”

“I believe it.”

Randy nods again, pursing his lips as he looks down to his thumbs. He twiddles them back and forth rather awkwardly, taking a few steps back before he weakly waves his hand at his former Evolution leader. “See ya. I guess.”

“Cody’ll be fine, Randy.” Hunter nods. “Promise.”

Randy hopes so. God, life was simpler for Randy before Alanna, and it was at its simplest before Cody. Despite everything Randy feels though, all of his hopes and overwhelming doubts, Randy doesn’t wanna go back to the person he was before. He doesn’t want to feel his fear at all but he doesn’t want to be that callous asshole who parties all the time either. Blissful but ignorant was the way Randy lived his life but he simply can’t keep up that act anymore.

Cody’s not the only person growing up. Randy is too, but at least they’re growing up together.

* * *

 

 

Cody smiles and brings his hand up to rest over Ted’s, who was currently using it to press the ice pack to his neck. “Thanks, I really needed this.”

“Figured you might wanna cool down a bit.” Ted suggests as he brings his other hand down to grab Cody’s hip. He lowers his head to press kisses against the other side of Cody’s neck, the fluttering actions causing a dreamy sigh to release from his mouth.

Out of all the matches Cody has had in his career, the one he had just minutes ago takes the cake for most grueling and tiresome… and HOTTEST, holy shit, he was being dominated from both ends! At one point, his body was trapped in between two steel chairs with Shawn and Hunter sitting on top of him, gagging his mouth and twisting his legs and it absolutely gave him a boner. A big one, but Cody was able to will it down before anybody could really notice. He’s actually getting quite good at controlling his boners! Cody wishes he could brag about it to somebody.

Maybe Randy. He has no problems telling Cody about whatever’s going on in his sex life so Cody should do the same! He knows better than to tell Randy about Ted but this is just about him! Randy wouldn’t mind! Besides uh, guys discuss that all the time with each other. It’s normal. Completely normal and healthy to talk about how well you control your boners with your incredibly hot straight best friend.

On second thought, Cody’s going to keep it to himself.

 

A few minutes later and the chill against Cody’s neck completely vanishes, replaced with the very hot feeling (in all senses of the word) of Ted’s tongue and mouth sucking a hickey onto that newly exposed part of skin. Cody moans softly and tilts his head more to the side, eager to give Ted more access. Though Ted isn’t the greatest at giving blowjobs or rimjobs or… other jobs, he’s an _incredible_  kisser. How can somebody be so great at kissing and the art of hickey creation but only be average at everything else with his mouth? Ted’s a mystery, just like Randy is.

“Feel so much better already.” Cody breathes.

Ted doesn’t respond with words but with his hands, as they pull Cody’s hips back flush against his own crotch, grinding against his ass. Cody chuckles breathlessly and shakes his head, teasingly wagging his finger. “Uh uh, Teddy, save it for tomorrow. Don’t even think I can take anymore action like that to my body right now.”

Sex is good no matter what the other person’s sexual ability is. It’s like pizza - even bad pizza is good! But Cody, unfortunately, isn’t up for it right now. The match took a lot out of him. He’s fine with kissing Ted, some slight over the hand stuff, but not anything too big.

Ted doesn’t seem to get the memo, however. His mouth goes harder on Cody’s neck, nipping at his skin, and he circles his hips against Cody’s ass for Cody to fully feel how hard he is. Cody chuckles again but it’s more nervous now and his eyes open to stare ahead at the wall in front of him. “T-Ted, we should… r-really do this tomorrow…”

Again, no wordy response. All Cody gets is Ted’s thumbs slipping into the waistband of his trunks in an attempt to pull them down but that’s when Cody finally pulls himself away to swat at Ted’s hands. “Maybe I should make myself more clear - **no.** I told you, I can’t take anymore tonight. I’m too sore, babe.”

Why is his fiancee so… himself? Ted’s great. Cody keeps telling himself that Ted is great but he’s constantly in an internal battle with himself, one side of him saying he needs to look at Ted’s flaws more critically and the other side saying not to worry about it because his flaws are what makes him the incredibly unique person that he is and Cody wouldn’t be marrying him if he didn’t tolerate them, right?

 

If Ted wasn’t so hard, there’d be a blush on his face to show how embarrassed he is with himself. He nibbles at his lips and crosses his arms over his chest, sort of closing in on himself to illustrate how small he feels right now. “I-I thought you were playing up the struggle, I didn’t actually mean to… I wasn’t trying to force myself.”

Cody purses his lips, shifting his hip to the side before putting his hands on them. “I know you’d never do that. But it’s like… babe, c’mon. _Think._ I just had a super aggressive match, as much as I… want sex right now, I don’t think I’m up for it physically.”

“I was just wanting to try something new. Be exciting.” Ted sighs.

“Y-You’re… exciting!” Cody assures him, narrowing his eyes and rolling his lips back because not even he believes what he’s saying. “Well… you’re great? You uh, got a good dick game.”

Vanilla as fuck, Ted is, but bad at fucking he isn’t! You can still have great sex and not have it be exciting… can you? That makes sense, doesn’t it?

Ted rolls his eyes before he walks over to their bag. “Gee, thanks.”

“S-So you’re not incredibly kinky. Who cares? I don’t. I don’t care at all.” Cody shrugs, following after his fiancee. “You don’t gotta try to do new things for me if you don’t wanna.”

It means a lot to him that Ted was wanting to, even if it did kind of… fail horrendously, but it’s the thought that counts! Ted puts his foot in his mouth a lot but it doesn’t change the fact that he always means well. He comes from a good place and that’s why Cody took Ted back after Ted shot himself in the foot the very first time around. Ted doesn’t mean to say stupid shit, he just doesn’t think a lot. It’s the same problem Randy has.

Hmm. He and Randy are really similar now that Cody thinks about it.

 

“But I do wanna.” Ted says. “I don’t want you to think I’m some boring Christian guy who likes to do missionary with the lights on all the time.”

Haha, why would Cody ever think that! He’s never… he doesn’t… fine, it’s obviously a recurring thought in his mind but now he feels bad that Ted himself is saying it out loud. He tries so hard for Cody’s approval, to have Cody love him and he doesn’t have to. Cody loves him no matter what and he’s going to stay with him no matter what. They’re going to get married so what is Cody supposed to do? Just drop him, right when they’re close to officially spending their lives together?

He can’t do that. And he can’t keep thinking those things about Ted either.

“Well I certainly do not think that at all!” Cody says rather triumphantly. “No, sir! You’re a… you’re a fun atheist who likes to wear fursuits and fucks in every single position known to man and several species of aliens!”

Ted furrows his eyebrows and turns to face Cody with a look of incredulity. “Should I know what a fursuit is?”

Cody looks up to the ceiling for a few seconds in thought but it doesn’t take him long to think about that answer before quickly shaking his head. “No, probably not.”

“Now it’s all I’m gonna be thinking about and I’m sort of scared to find out what it really is.”

“Hey, hey, don’t think about that.” Cody scoffs, grabbing Ted’s shoulders to steer him away from his bag. “How about you just sit down and think about the awesome blowjob I’m gonna give you?”

Ted raises his eyebrows, a grin etched on his face. “Are you now? Thought you were too sore?”

“My mouth isn’t.” Cody raises a suggestive eyebrow as he roughly pushes Ted onto the couch, quickly dropping to his knees in front of him.

He’s going to make up for all of his fleeting thoughts right now and this blowjob is the start. From now on, no more negative thoughts about his fiancee. No more looking for flaws and nitpicking. He’s going to accept and love Ted the way he is, like he should have been. It was all just a rough patch but the patch has been cleaned, the stitches have been redone, and it’s all brand new and freshly applied.

 

Love isn’t like what is in movies and TV shows. Your lover isn’t going to be perfect all the time and Cody’s always known that but he needed that actual life experience for him to fully realize the gravity of the situation. Cody’s growing up - and he still has a long way to go.

Ted is too, but at least they’re growing up together.


	37. First Love's Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not some crazy conspiracy theory anymore but an actual fact - Shane McMahon is in love with AJ Styles.

**** **October 18th, 2006**

 

Cody’s one half of the tag team champions now but he still doesn’t feel like a wrestler - maybe he’d feel like one if this wasn’t a developmental territory but that’s why he’s here, to train to become a wrestler he’s always dreamed of being. It’s not the main reason why he doesn’t feel like one yet. There’s a bunch of factors that come to play, such as the fact he’s only officially been wrestling for about four months, he’s super young compared to everybody else, and… not to toot his own horn, but quite pretty as well. He’s a very pretty boy.

And pretty boys get made fun of a lot with gay jokes. It hasn’t happened to Cody yet, probably because he’s Dusty’s son and there’d be hell to pay, but he hears what everybody else says about the rest of them. He’s watching a group of wrestlers from afar from the corner of his eye, listening into their conversation - he wishes he could join in but then they call the other guy’s ring attire really gay, as a stand in word for “stupid”, and he doesn’t wish that anymore. What does he expect being in a business run and populated by carny rednecks though?

Still doesn’t change how uncomfortable it makes him feel.

 

“Hey guys, what’re you all talking about?” Asks a voice from a very corporate sounding gentleman, but not just any gentleman. It wasn’t some generic suit, no, it was…

“Shane, h-hey!” One of the guys greets, acting like he didn’t just call his friend gay a few seconds ago. “Nothing much, just uh… bar plans, you know?”

Shane raises his eyebrows and nods, pursing his lips. “I see. Hey uh, just a heads up, you don’t have to say gay when you really mean stupid. You have millions of other better words at your disposal to use.” He smiles innocently and pats his shoulder before giving a thumbs up. “Nice talk, Damien, see you around!”

An inkling of a smile tickles Cody’s face and he clutches tighter onto his title. Shane’s always been so cool everytime he comes back here! He’s chill and just like one of the guys! He has that sort of big brother vibe to him, you know? Like you can tell him whatever is on your mind without being judged, which is ironic coming from the family he’s in but Shane’s always been the outsider. Cody really likes him, a lot more than the others.

He’s real easy on the eyes too.

 

“Cody, hey, congrats on that title tonight!” Shane exclaims as he makes his way over to him, patting the shining belt on his shoulder. “It’s your first ever belt, aren’t you excited? You seem a bit nervous about something. ”

“Uh, y-yeah, yeah, of course I’m excited!” Cody nods, swallowing as he looks past Shane’s shoulder to the group of guys from earlier who were now walking away but keep looking back at Shane with annoyed looks every now and then. “It’s just uh, been a long day… so much excitement, you know?”

Shane narrows his eyebrows and follows Cody’s eyesight, watching the men leave as well. “Were they bothering you at all?” He asks, pointing to them before he gives Cody his attention again.

“Not…” Cody quirks his lips to one side, looking down at the ground and gently kicking his foot against it. “Not directly, no.”

“How about we go somewhere more private, away from everybody? And people like them.” Shane chuckles, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder to lead him away.

There’s a few sparks that light up the receptors in Cody’s mind when Shane touches him and he fully recognizes and accepts it. Shane’s super handsome, of course his body is going to react in some way! And he smells good. Really good, like, he smells rich if that’s a thing. And he is rich! Shane’s a lot of good things. Not that Cody is crushing on him or anything but he recognizes a good guy when he sees one, and perhaps he’s overthinking it a bit but he can definitely see Shane being gay.

No guy with skin that smooth, who smells so _good_ , could ever be straight.

 

They make it into a private locker room and Shane coaxes Cody onto the bench, sitting right beside him. “Cody, I’m gay.” He says quite nonchalantly.

See! Cody knew it! Wait, why did he just come right out with it? Isn’t he scared of people finding out? Thinking differently of him? Er, he supposes Shane doesn’t care about what people think… he’s always followed the beat to his own drum. At least, from what Cody’s heard.

“That’s… cool?” Cody chuckles, realizing the weird way he says the sentence and shakes his head at himself. “I mean, I’m not brushing it off. I uh, don’t think it’s… weird. It’s cool that you’re gay. Real cool.”

“Yeah, you’re one of the very few people that’s said that.” Shane chuckles.

“Why are you telling me though?"

Shane shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. “I see a lot of myself in you, Cody. You remind me a lot of, well, me when I was younger.”

Cody’s body straightens and his face lightens up some at Shane’s words, smiling. “You do?”

“I do.” Shane nods. “I remember when I was your age, and I was just coming to terms with who I was. I’ve always known I was gay but it took me a bit to finally come around to it and when I did,” He smiles, “I felt so much better about myself. Like everything about me that hasn’t made sense before makes sense now.”

Cody blinks a few times and looks down between them, brows bumping together in contemplation. “You’re not… scared of people finding out?”

“I was at first but not so much anymore. It’s just a part of who I am and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just because somebody else thinks I should be ashamed of it, doesn’t mean I should. That’s their personal problem, not mine.” Shane looks back down to Cody, eyebrows raising as his face shifts into something all-knowing. “Don’t let some jacked up, close minded fool make you uncomfortable about who you are. From what I’ve heard about you, Cody, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

Oh fuck. He knows. Cody can read between the lines and he sees the ulterior motive of this pep talk - which he entirely appreciates but it makes him wonder… if Shane can figure this out about Cody, who else has? Maybe it’s just Shane. Shane’s gay so it makes sense for him to pinpoint others like him, sort of like how Cody was able to sense that about him.

Plus, like he said… being gay isn’t something to be ashamed of.

 

Cody’s tongue pokes around in his cheek, his body slowly swaying back and forth on the bench before he shyly looks up at the older man. “I um…” He breathes in and straightens himself up again. “I uh, I might… be gay. Well, I _know_  I’m gay.”

“I kinda figured.”

“But how did you find out?”

“Like I said, I see a lot of myself in you.” Shane reminds him. “How long have you known?”

“Since I was a teenager when I fucked some girl in my math class and felt really gross afterwards.” Cody chuckles. She was a sweet girl too and very pretty but not Cody’s type.

Gross isn’t the right word for it either because girls aren’t gross at all. But after he finished, it just didn’t feel right. This is what everybody has been hyping up? This is the great thing everybody was talking about? It should’ve been this amazing experience but it wasn’t. Did it feel good? Hell yeah it did! She was tight and warm but Cody wasn’t into it like he knows he should’ve been.

Also, he only managed to come by thinking about Randy Orton but he’s not going to tell Shane that because Randy’s a huge asshole from a certain source of his. Like his brother. But Dustin never lies to him.

“Just about the same for me.” Shane laughs. “Girls are definitely pretty but uh, they’re just not my thing.” He shrugs. “Have you been with a guy since you found out?”

Cody blushes intensely at the question, smiling a bit awkwardly as he looks away. “Not… not exactly? I want too, b-but I wanna try it with a guy I trust and I haven’t found anybody like that. Don’t think I will either, at least not in WWE.”

Shane’s eyes roam over Cody’s body, tilting his head like he’s trying to figure something out before he pats Cody’s shoulder. “Trust me, I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.” He says as he stands up.

Cody raises his eyebrows in surprise and looks up to the older, most likely more experienced man. “Why do you say that?”

“I just know.” Shane offers him a reassuring smile. “You’re gonna do fine here, Cody. And if you ever need somebody to talk to, I’m here. I come by at least four times a month so there’s a lot of chances for us to keep meeting. Don’t worry, okay?”

Cody relaxes and sighs in relief through his nose, smiling up at Shane with a nod. “Yeah. Okay. I believe you.”

 

He thinks he can believe anything Shane tells him. Shane doesn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body, unlike some of the other characters Cody has met in his short time at WWE. Cody’s not naive (well, HE thinks so) and he knows there’s people he can’t trust out there but he can trust Shane.

Cody’s glad this won’t be the last time he sees him.

* * *

 

**October 1st, 2009**

 

Randy blows out a breath as he slumps in his seat, looking over at the clock on the wall. How long has he been sitting here now? When the hell is Vince’s meeting going to end so they can discuss Randy’s contract and he can get that premium tour bus he’s been asking for? He has one right now but… he’s a fucking star running the best fucking group in WWE right now, okay? He wants the highest quality, especially if he has to keep dealing with Ted!

He pulls out his phone, rereading the last text sent to him by Cody:

 

 **[1:49 PM] [Codes]** You should def negotiate for them to pay for tanning expenses. Just a thought.

 

Great idea, isn’t it? Randy’s going to negotiate that as well for him and Cody! Tedward’s on his own, stupid prick.

 

Randy’s eyes widen when he hears the voices inside raise, recognizing one of them as Shane McMahon. Ooh boy, he loves drama when he’s not in it! Looking back and forth to make sure nobody else was in the small waiting room, he puts his ear to the door so he can listen in on more of this “hot goss”, as Cody sometimes calls it.

“Shane, c’mon, he’s too small!” Vince says.

“He’s a phenomenal wrestler! That’s his whole thing, dad!” Shane argues.

“That’s his only thing! He’s generic, he’s small, but the main reason I’m not hiring him is because he’s from TNA.” Vince shrugs. “Sorry, Shane. Not that there was much of a chance anyways-”

“Right, of course.” Shane chuckles bitterly. “But I bet if Stephanie tried to vouch for AJ Styles, you’d hire him in a heartbeat, right?”

AJ Styles? That’s who they’re talking about? Hey, doesn’t Cody hate AJ because of Shane? Small world! Oh boy, this… actually kinda proves that theory right, that Shane has a thing for AJ after all and it’s not just Cody overthinking.

Randy needs to tell John too. It was _his_  crackpot theory first.

“Is that what this is about?” Vince sighs and rolls his eyes, pinching his nose. “Shane, I’d say no to her too. Why are you… pushing so hard for him anyways?” He narrows his eyebrows, letting go of his nose to give Shane a questioning look. “What’s the deal?”

There’s nothing but silence for a few moments so Randy pulls his head away, thinking the conversation is over with and they’ll go back to less exciting topics of discussion. Like uh, accounts receivables and budget production needs or… whatever, Randy only took one class on financial accounting in high school and didn’t do so hot in it. Cut him some slack.

 

“It’s fine.”

Randy quickly puts his head back to the door, knowing that Shane was definitely not fine.

“It’s fine. Really. I understand - and I quit.”

_Holy fucking shit._

“You **quit!?”** Vince exclaims, shooting up from his chair. “You’re quitting because I’m not hiring that boy toy of yours?”

“No, it’s a lot of things.” Shane starts. “You always shoot down my ideas, you don’t recognize what I do here, and let’s face it dad.” He chuckles in that bitter fashion again, shaking his head. “I’ve always been the outcast of the family and… and I was fine at first but I’m getting pretty sick of it. I can’t do it anymore. I’m getting burned out and it’s about time I get out of here and try it on my own. And I know I can make it happen. So effective today, I’m putting in my two weeks.”

Randy pulls his head away, eyes widening in surprise as he tries to take everything in. Shane’s really leaving? But… he’s so cool! He can’t leave! What’s next, Dave’s gonna leave too? Then John? Oh god, and then _Cody,_ and then Randy’s going to be all alone and he’s going to have to deal with all these stupid people and he hates people and talking to them, ughhh. Just like that, WWE is going to be changed forever, at least the backstage environment. Yeah, Shane has some interesting decisions when it comes to booking but he’s nice to everybody and actually takes complaints and praise seriously.

He nips that stereotype of corporate drones right in the bud. Without him, the stereotype is going to be fresh in WWE corporate offices again.

 

Randy hears the knob turn and he sits back down in his seat, pretending to text away madly at his phone like he wasn’t eavesdropping. He sets his phone down when he’s done “texting”, looking up to Shane and nodding. “Hey man, sup?”

“Hey, not really in the mood right now, Randy.” Shane says softly, smiling apologetically. “Sorry. But uh, you can go in now, thanks for being patient.”

“Yo, no prob.” Randy holds up a hand. “I have ways to entertain myself.”

Boy did he find one! And learned a lot in the process! Now he needs to share this “hot goss” with somebody who deserves to hear it the most - such as somebody that Shane took the virginity of, who Randy caught making out with in the backstage halls all those years ago...

* * *

 

**October 5th, 2009**

 

“We don’t even have anything scheduled tonight, why are we here?” Ted asks as he and Cody set their bags down.

“Randy asked us to come. Well, he asked me. Actually, he demanded me.” Cody puts his hands on his hips as he looks up at the ceiling in thought.

_“CODY, CODY, CODY!” Randy exclaims into the receiver._

_“Oh god.” Cody grimaces as he holds the phone away to recover from the loud volume, giving himself a few moments before it’s put back to his ear. “What’s wrong?”_

_“You gotta be at RAW Monday.”_

_“I’m not scheduled for anything though, neither is-”_

_“Too bad, you’re going.”_

_“But-”_

_“Breaking up. Tunnel. Rrerrrk.” Randy cuts in again with a very poorly done static noise._

_“There’s no tunnel at WWE’s offices, what are you-”_

_“Just do it and stop arguing with me. Kay, bye, hope you’re having a good day.”_

Cody wonders if Randy wishes for anybody else to have a good day. Being a friendly person doesn’t sound like him at all - and yet, that’s how he’s been acting towards Ted lately. It’s weird though. He’s friendly but it seems like he… doesn’t wanna be friendly? It’s the type of thing where you really hate somebody and it’s obvious how much pain they’re in trying to be nice and Randy is in a lot of it. He’ll play nice but Cody sees agony in his eyes, the misery etched in his fake smiles…

Hey, why is he trying to be nice to Ted anyways? In front of Cody, at least, because he’s not stupid to believe Randy is trying out of the goodness of his heart.

 

“This kinda cuts into our alone time.” Ted says as he plops onto the couch, not looking entirely pleased.

“We’ve been alone a lot these past few weeks.” Cody reasons, looking down to his fiancee. “You can bear without it for a few hours, calm your penis.”

“Can I calm it inside you right now?” Ted waggles his eyebrows, outstretching his arms on the back of the couch.

“Well… I guess a quickie won’t hurt.” Cody grins, turning around to walk to the door so he can lock it but before he can even touch the door, Randy has already barged in.

It’s not a bad thing he interrupted their alone time, really isn’t. They’ve had sex a lot this week, rather great sex at that! Ted’s really got himself acquainted with the art of dirty talk and even if it sounds like he learned his words from a porno, Cody appreciates the effort. It’s the thought that counts! It’s about the only exciting thing they’ve been doing anyways so seriously, Cody appreciates any effort taken in the bedroom.

Cody stares at Randy for a few awkward moments before he looks to Ted. “I think we’re gonna have to wait on that.”

Randy asks, “Wait on what?”

“Nothing.” Ted sighs, standing up. “So why did you demand us to be here tonight?”

“Actually, I just…” Randy rolls his lips back, biting down on his tongue before forcing a smile. “I… demanded the both of you to be here because… it’s an important night. Especially for Cody. Mind if I steal your _fiancee_  for a few moments, Ted?” He asks, putting an emphasis on “fiancee” but Cody doesn’t think much of it.

“Not for too long, okay?” Ted warns. “Me and Cody have some business to attend to.”

“Sexy business.” Cody winks, laughing deviously at the groan Randy lets out.

“God, you could’ve hold that thought until I left the room? Cody, c’mon, it’s personal.” Randy says as he wraps an arm around his shoulder, leading him out of the room and down the hall.

“What’s personal?” Cody asks as he looks back to the door.

Randy sighs and stops in his tracks, turning to Cody and grabbing his shoulders. They look into each other’s eyes for a few moments without a word and in the back of Cody’s mind, it’s telling him to fill this silence with something but he’s not sure what.

“My feelings for you. I’m in love with you.”

Cody’s eyes widen and his mouth parts open in shock, only for him to roll his eyes when Randy starts laughing.

_Too good to be true._

 

“Man, can you imagine that? If we were in love with each other? Crazy.” Randy’s laughter slowly dies down.

“Yeah. _Super_  crazy.” Cody scoffs, taking Randy’s hands off his shoulders. “Now seriously, what’s going on?”

“Ok, yeah, there is something big I had to tell you about. Figured it’d be better to tell just you, don’t know how Ted would take it. Between you and me, he’s getting kind of possessive lately.”

Cody tilts his head curiously and crosses his arms over his chest, eyes roaming all over Randy’s body as he tries to figure him out. “Take what? And he’s not being possessive - he just really appreciates me.”

What does Randy know about their relationship anyways? Not that Cody thinks Randy is lying, per say, but he just doesn’t understand because he’s never been in a relationship. He doesn’t know that what they have is normal - he doesn’t know what true love is like. Ted has ramped up the possessive tendencies but it’s not up to alarming levels. They’re tolerable levels!

“It’s… about Shane.” Randy rubs his hands together slowly, looking down between them. “I was uh, renewing my contract, right? And I was waiting outside to go in and Vince and Shane were in there talking and I overheard some yelling and arguing but uh at the end of it all, Shane said he was uh… quitting?”

Hmm. He’s really doing it, isn’t he? Shane finally got around to quitting? It’s bittersweet and Cody’s going to miss him but he’s happy for him. Shane can do so much better than WWE anyways. He’s so intelligent and insightful, always thinking outside the box… Cody knows he’s going to do just fine on his own. He’s going to do so much better once he’s out of the wrestling landscape too.

“So he really is quitting, huh?” Cody asks, slowly licking along his lips and narrowing his eyes in retrospection.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“He’s been unhappy for awhile.” Cody tells Randy softly. “Do you know what exactly they were arguing about?”

Randy rolls his lips back as he breathes in deeply through his nose. He straightens up and looks into Cody’s eyes, gritting his teeth together and looking almost unsure. “Uh… they were arguing about AJ?”

“... Styles?”

“Yuuuuup.” Randy blows out a breath and looks off to the side. “That’s the one.”

“Do you know where Shane is?”

“He’s here. I told him to - figured you two might wanna talk about… a bunch of stuff. Maybe you can even ask him about you know who.” Randy raises a meaningful eyebrow.

 

That makes sense, them arguing about AJ Styles. Why the fuck is Shane holding such a huge torch to him and his generic ass? Fine, AJ isn’t generic… okay, yes he is, but Cody isn’t coming from a hateful place anymore. He’s over Shane so he’s over his weird affinity for AJ as well. Now Cody just wants to know what the fuck happened between them, if anything happened at all. Cody’s so set that something did, or maybe nothing happened at all but Shane wanted something to happen… either way, there’s no way for Cody to know for sure.

Unless he asks.

* * *

 

 

Cody finds Shane leaving the main locker room, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t wearing a suit like he usually does but rather something business-casual - a blue henley and black jeans with some awesome looking, expensive black sneakers. He never does wear dress shoes, it’s always those designer sneakers but that’s what makes him so unique. Even though he’s corporate now, there’s still signs of that stoner party dude left in him.

Just like how there’s parts of Cody left in him that still love Shane but you never do forget your first love and Shane was Cody’s first for a lot of things. His first boyfriend, first love, his first one to take his gay virginity… he can’t ever forget Shane and he doesn’t want to either. He hopes Shane doesn’t forget about him either.

 

He puts on a smile and spreads his arms out, exclaiming, “Shane, you show up backstage and don’t even say hey?”

Shane turns around when he hears Cody’s voice, a relieved smile immediately gracing his face. “Hey, Codes! How did you know I was here?”

“Randy told me.” Cody says, beginning to walk up to him. “Told me you were leaving WWE too…”

Shane furrows his eyebrows, shoving his hands into his pockets. “How did he find out I was leaving?”

Cody hisses through his teeth, scrunching his shoulders up. “You and your dad are kinda loud?”

“Ah, makes sense.” Shane nods, glancing down at the ground before he looks back up to Cody. “So you wanna know why I’m leaving, right?”

“I kind of already know.” Cody tells him. “You’re unhappy with how things are running, people don’t listen to your ideas, you feel like an outsider…”

“Wow, yeah. Were you there in the room when I was yelling at my dad?” Shane chuckles.

“No, but I do know you pretty well.” Cody smiles, looking him up and down as he takes a step closer. “Always have. I know what you’re like. I know how you feel. I know what you like, what you dislike…” He rolls his eyes up at the ceiling, rubbing his hands together. “Who you might like…”

“O-Oh…” Shane slumps, rubbin the back of his neck. “You… you do?”

“Randy told me who you guys argued about.” Cody raises a knowing eyebrow at him. “AJ Styles? You like him, don’t you?”

“What? No, Cody, please.” Shane chuckles nervously, shaking his head. “AJ and I aren’t even-”

“You can’t lie to me.” Cody shakes his head. “I know, Shane. There’s… there’s too many coincidences. You have his shirt, you were arguing about him with your dad… and don’t you remember? When we were together? Everytime I brought up AJ, you’d always try to change the subject. It’s him, isn’t it? You like him.”

And back when Cody had his meeting with Vince where he learned he was going to be called up to the main roster, he was in Shane’s office with him afterwards and saw the AJ Styles matches opened up on YouTube. So there’s that big thing too.

 

Shane swallows, his forehead puckering as he looks down at the ground. His hands clasp together, thumbs dancing around each other as he reflects on the thoughts in his mind and he doesn’t even have to say anything to confirm what Cody accused him of. Cody always knew he liked AJ but it’s different now to actually have it affirmed. It’s not some conspiracy theory anymore but a fact.

Shane McMahon is in love with AJ Styles.

“Me and AJ…” Shane takes in a deep breath before exhaling heavily. “Back in uh… 2001, I think it was, yeah. He was in WCW, it was one of the last shows. He had a really phenomenal match and so I went back and congratulated him and told him that it was, well, phenomenal, and there was just instant sparks. I looked at him in person, I checked him out, and I knew right there that I wasn’t ever gonna forget about him…” He smiles sadly. “So um. I congratulated him and I flirted with him, he flirted back, I invited him back to my hotel room and we spent the night together. And the whole night, just like him, it was unforgettable. I never felt like that with anybody before and it always felt good but with him… there was something more there. It _meant_  something.”

“Sex. You can say you two had sex.” Cody chuckles.

_A whole lot of sex, it seems._

“Yeah, there was a bunch of that going on.” Shane chuckles, glimpsing at Cody before he looks back to the ground to focus on retelling their first meeting. “The next day, I paid his cab fare to the airport and I didn’t think much about him after that. He’d cross my mind every once in awhile and I’d look him up sometimes to see how he’s doing but he stayed mostly to the indies, I guess. And then in 2002, he came to WWE and had a tryout. And we ran into each other again and, you know, had a repeat of the first night.”

“Two whole nights of endless sex with AJ Styles.” Cody nods. “Lucky, lucky you. Did you date him? Come on, you had to for at least a few months, right?”

Shane laughs, throwing his head back as he looks up to the ceiling. “God, do I fucking wish.” He sighs and shakes his head, holding onto his stomach. “Yeah uh… no, we didn’t. I tried to, uh… we got done and we were cuddling afterwards and I told him we could do this a lot more. Do a lot more other things with each other too and I could take him all over the world and give him whatever he wants and we could have fun all the time with each other. But he wanted to focus on his career and uh, if we gave him a contract, he would’ve been all for it but… we didn’t so he wasn’t. So we parted ways after that and here I am now, completely in love with a guy who’s probably moved on from me!” Shane claps his hands together, smiling big and fake as he concludes his story. “Awesome, isn’t it?”

Wowzers! That’s a lot more than Cody anticipated! He legitimately thought they dated at some point and Shane never moved on! Cody got the latter part right, at least… fuck, he actually feels really bad for him. It’s so obvious how much he loves AJ but for Shane’s sake, Cody hopes he gets over it soon so he can move on with his life. Maybe he’ll give dating a shot again and even meet a guy better than AJ! Or maybe… maybe if they’re really meant to be, they’ll come back to each other, because true love can find its way around any obstacle.

There’s nothing wrong with having hope and that’s exactly what Cody is going to tell him.

 

He puts a hand on Shane’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly and smiling at him reassuringly. “You shouldn’t give up on him. Which isn’t to say you shouldn’t give dating a chance again but keep hope, you know? If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen.”

Shane huffs a breath through his nose and brings his hand up to rest over Cody’s, gently grabbing it. “You’re always so optimistic, are you? Wish I had your outlook - besides, you and Ted never gave up on each other and now you guys are getting married so maybe there’s some truth to it.”

“Oh… yeah. Ted.” Cody furrows his eyebrows and drops his hand from Shane’s shoulder, putting his hands on his hips. “Yeah uh. He’s great. And everything is… good.”

“Good? Not uh, perfect?” Shane raises his eyebrows.

“Are things ever really perfect?” Cody laughs nervously. “He’s great though! He loves me, he knows the color scheme for the wedding, he’s… super hot.”

“Oh boy, something’s wrong.” Shane muses aloud, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder as they walk down the hall together. “What is it with Ted this time?”

“We’re fine, seriously!” Cody stresses. “I mean, things weren’t always this fine-”

“I knew it, something’s wrong!”

“Not anymore!” Cody pouts, crossing his arms over his chest before looking down to the ground. “O-Okay, there was… like, a week where I thought I was falling out of love with him… okay, a month-”

“A month? For a month, you didn’t think you were in love with him, your own fiancee?”

“A-And then I realized I was being stupid! I was just moving away from our honeymoon phase, that’s all. You know, when you’re dating somebody and it’s great at first but then reality sets in? That’s what happened.”

He and Ted can’t always have this great relationship forever and that’s okay. Everything is okay between them. Everything is… just okay.

 

“Isn’t it too soon for that phase to end?” Shane asks, narrowing his eyes as he looks over to Cody. “Especially if you guys are planning for a wedding.”

“N-No… it’s different for every couple. Isn’t it?” Cody asks, looking back up to Shane with a tinge of worry.

Shane presses his lips together, his free hand tapping against his hip before he looks ahead. “Okay. So. You’re right, serious relationships can’t always be exciting. It’s not like how it is in the movies and after awhile, that wears off. Somebody who you thought was perfect before might turn out to be the opposite. And qualities you thought you wanted at first might be different now. What matters is if you still love them after it all. Do you love him?”

“... yeah.” Cody nods. “Of course.”

“And what do you love about him?”

“He’s hot.” Cody smiles, pointing at Shane. “He’s veeeery hot. And he’s got a thick body. A real nice voice.”

“I’m talking about his personality?”

“I was getting to that. Um… he…” Cody’s tongue pokes around the inside of his cheek, his mind going into overtime to think about it. Not that he should be thinking about it in the first place because at least two qualities should’ve made it to the top of his mind.

“Yes, go on.” Shane nods. “He…”

“He… i-it doesn’t matter, I just can’t think of it off the top of my head right now.” Cody chuckles, gently tapping the side of his head. “But he’s great, trust me!”

“Uh huh. Listen, I’m about to go head off to the production trucks but I’m gonna leave you some food for thought, okay?” Shane stops, turning to Cody and moving his hands so they were both on Cody’s shoulders. “Falling in love? That’s easy. Choosing to keep the love going after all the excitement fades is hard. But if you really love them, it’s worth it. Love takes a lot of work and if you two are truly happy together, you’ll be happy to keep putting in the work because the work never stops. You just gotta ask yourself if you’re willing to do that.”

“... okay.” Cody replies rather meekly.

“Okay, awesome!” Shane smiles, patting Cody’s cheek. “See ya around!”

“Before you leave for good, right?”

“That’s it!” Shane pulls away, giving Cody a thumbs up. “And good luck to you and Ted!”

“Yeah, thanks… good luck to you and AJ.” Cody’s brows bump together and he looks down at his feet as Shane’s words turn over in his mind.

 

He and Ted are more than happy to put in the work for each other. After all, Ted is trying to be more adventurous in bed for Cody’s sake and he’s completely left his hatred for Randy at the door. As for Cody? He… he uh… well, Ted loves everything Cody does so Cody hasn’t had to put in much work! Besides the whole “telling your dad about us” thing but that was easy for Cody to do because he loves Ted, even if he isn’t the most exciting person ever.

But the main reason he loves Ted is because he can give Cody exactly what he needs, which is stability and simplicity. They’ll live the apple pie life, in that blue house with the white picket fence and all the dogs they can afford. His future with Ted is safe and secure. He knows what he’s getting with Ted. Whereas if he were to date… say a party boy, for instance, he wouldn’t know where it’d lead to. It might be exciting but there’d be a lot of uncertainty and Cody can’t have that right now. So what if the excitement is fizzling with him and Ted, that’s okay! The excitement will come back when they get married and it’ll stay on a smoothly coasting path after that.

 

Cody loves Ted for who he is and accepts him for who he is too. When they get married, all of this is going to be worth it - Cody just needs to hang in there…

_But how much work is there going to be?_


	38. Shattered Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love somebody, you’ll do anything to ensure their happiness. Even if it means having to shatter their perceptions of what they thought was a perfect life to open their eyes to the truth - that's why Randy isn't going to standby and supporting this revolting charade Cody and Ted are parading anymore.

**** **Back To: July 6th, 2009**

 

Randy gnaws at his bottom lip as he stares at the door to Stephanie’s office, hyping himself up to take on the necessary evil. He and Stephanie aren’t… exactly on good terms, and it’s all Randy’s fault, something he acknowledges. He thought Stephanie was being a bitch to him before but no, it was Randy being selfish. Doesn’t mean he’s going to fuck Stephanie again anytime soon, because he still doesn’t wanna talk about his feelings, but he does feel bad for just casting her off to the side.

He has to talk to her now though. He needs to put in his time off for Alanna’s very first birthday and Hunter’s occupied, Vince is… doing whatever it is that Vince does and Shane is trying to keep his distance from WWE so Stephanie it is! He takes a few breaths, puts his hand on the doorknob, rolls, his head side to side and then he finally opens the door. “Yo, listen, Steph, I-”

“Nope.” Stephanie shakes her head.

“It’s important.” Randy says, softly closing the door behind him. “Like, incredibly so.”

“Go to my dad then.” Stephanie tells him, not taking her eyes off her laptop once. “You can’t see me. Ever.”

“I just need to put in time off for my daughter’s first birthday party, alright?!” Randy’s voice raises. “Can you just give me that?”

Stephanie now looks up from her laptop, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion as she closes the lid. “Since when did you have a daughter?”

Oh. He just came right out with it, didn’t he? Randy figured he would work up to telling Stephanie he had a daughter instead of suddenly coming out with it and maybe that would’ve happened if he had a filter but alas, he does not.

 

“Since… last month.” Randy answers as he takes a seat in the chair across from her. “It uh, happened real fast. I wasn’t expecting it and uh… I’m still trying to come to terms with it. I’ve been stressed as fuck lately thinking about her and worrying about her but I wanna be a good dad and her first birthday is coming up soon so I wanna be there for her. Don’t wanna be a deadbeat dad, you know?” He swallows, licking his lips as he looks up to Stephanie.

Stephanie’s face softens and her eyes scan Randy over. She pushes her laptop a bit to the side before clasping her hands on top of the desk. “Remember when you said having a kid would be the last thing you ever did?”

There’s a lot of things Randy said he’d never do. Having a kid was one of them, yes, but he has one. Making out with a guy was another one but, well, that happened too.

Randy throws his hands in the air. “Surprise, surprise.” He says in a bored tone before dropping his hands unceremoniously onto the armrests. “I’m a dad. An incredibly nervous, stressed out one. When it comes to my kid, I wish I could turn into you or Hunter for like a few hours.”

They love the kid life… like, a lot. Aren’t they ever scared? Or anxious? Or stressed? How can they handle running a huge corporation but take care of like, a billion kids? It’s sickening how perfect they all look together.

Stephanie chuckles and shakes her head. “Trust me, we’re nervous and stressed out too. Being a parent is a full time job that doesn’t stop.”

“So it doesn’t get easier?”

_ That’s reassuring. _

“It does. Well… you learn overtime what to do.” Stephanie assures him. “Does Hunter tell you anything at all about our kids?”

“He says it’s an absolute joy~” Randy replies in a dreamy tone, looking up at the ceiling as he spreads his hands apart in a rainbow motion. “There’s never a bad moment.”

“He’s such a bullshitter.” Stephanie rolls her eyes. “I mean, he’s not wrong but being a parent is tough. And I get real tired of it sometimes - you’re not the only stressed parent, is what I’m saying, so don’t feel alone on that. Even the parents who have their shit together have their moments.”

“So… this is normal?” Randy raises an eyebrow. “It’s normal to think about them all the time, worry for them, anxious over the tiniest thing?”

“Yup!” Stephanie smiles big. “That’s the price you pay! But it really is worth it. Through all the diaper changes, the yelling, the tantrums… there’s moments in between that remind you why you did it in the first place.”

Except Randy didn’t know that he did it because it was kept from him for almost a year. He can’t fault Sam for not telling him though, how is he supposed to properly take care of a baby if he’s on the road all the time? It’s not like she could tell Randy to drop everything for them, especially when they’re not even together - and she didn’t and Randy appreciates it more than she’ll ever know, which is why Randy wants to go through these lengths for them. He can’t be around all the time but he’s definitely going to try his best to be there as much as he possibly can… without going crazy! He fully intends to keep living the way he does, partying and fucking random chicks, but he’s going to have to put less of an emphasis on it.

His baby daughter is his first priority now. The fun will have to wait.

 

“Yeah… it will be worth it.” Randy says softly with a nod. “But uh, I didn’t mean to unload that on you, I-”

“Who else are you going to talk to, right?” Stephanie shrugs. “Everybody needs somebody to talk to.”

He can tell Cody about it. Cody always knows what to say! Though Stephanie actually has experience in dealing with children so… maybe he should talk to Stephanie about it. Unless Stephanie hates him. And she does. Doesn’t she?

“I don’t wanna bother you with it.” Randy scoffs. “Besides, we’re not even… I was a dick to you, Stephanie. I didn’t even hear you out when you were complaining about all of your problems so why do the same for me?”

“Because I’m the bigger person.” Stephanie smirks, crossing her arms behind her head. “That’s why.”

Randy rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “Fine. You’re the bigger person. You win.”

“Only kidding.” Stephanie chuckles. “You’ve… clearly changed from the last time we spoke. Having a kid changes everybody and it sounds like you genuinely wanna change for her. And I believe you will - you’re gonna be a good dad, Randy.” She smiles sweetly. “I know there’s potential deep down in you somewhere.”

“Hope so.” Randy shrugs. “I wanna be somebody Alanna can look up too.”

Hopefully when Alanna grows up one day and googles Randy’s name, she’ll see all of Randy’s great matches in the top results instead of all the rumors about how much of an asshole he was.

 

“Awww, her name’s Alanna?” Stephanie’s face brightens and her arms uncross from behind her so she can smush her face in between her hands instead. “Randy, that’s so cute!”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Randy smiles, looking up in thought. “So is she.”

She totally gets her good looks from Randy… okay, Sam too. Randy hopes she gets all of other Sam’s good qualities as well.

“Well, you can definitely have that time off!” Stephanie cheers, taking her hands off. “Send pictures of Alanna, I wanna see her!”

“Do I have to?”

“You should! Babies are so cute!”

“God, what am I getting myself into…” Randy sighs as he stands up, smoothing down his shirt. “Am I a part of some parent cult now?”

“Babies really bring people together.” Stephanie nods. “Just like it did to us today.”

It did, didn’t it? And it feels good that Stephanie isn’t yelling at Randy for breathing anymore. Babies have that magic ability to drive everybody crazy, completely taking over their minds with their adorableness, even hardened personalities like Randy Orton and bitchy ones like Stephanie McMahon. This must be one of those moments Stephanie was talking about, where having a baby doesn’t seem so bad after all.

Everything is going to be fine. It’s going to be stressful but it’ll be fine, just like him and Stephanie are fine.

* * *

 

**Returning To: October 12th, 2009**

 

Maria Menounos is a friendly person. Perhaps too friendly.

“Sooo Cody…” Maria grins, looking him up and down. “Anybody ever told you that you got a real nice face for camera?”

“Uh, y-yeah, a few times.” Cody smiles at her, feeling his cheeks heat up at the praise.

“Like if you ask me, I say you could quit right now and have a modeling career just like that!” She snaps her fingers. “You’re totally handsome.”

Ugh, how many times has people told Cody that he doesn’t have to be a wrestler because of how good looking he is? If he wanted to be a model, he’d be one! In fact, he was for a very brief period of time for Abercrombie and Fitch but he decided it wasn’t for him after a few shoots. And after the older photographer hit on him one too many times - not that Cody isn’t a fan of older people but he’s only a fan when it’s older men. Anyways no, he isn’t and will never be a model in the near future. He quite likes what he’s doing right now.

 

“And he’s totally taken.” Ted smiles tightly at her as he wraps an arm around Cody’s waist, pulling him to his side. “He is handsome though, isn’t he?” He looks over to Cody and his tight smile relaxes into something rather sweet as he brings his other hand up to grab Cody’s chin gently before kissing his cheek.

“Uh. Yes. He is.” Maria clears her throat. “Sorry, didn’t know you two were together.”

“Didn’t see the two rings on his finger?” Ted raises an eyebrow, bringing his hand down to grab Cody’s hand that housed his promise ring and engagement ring. “Sorry, he’s totally off the market.”

“My mistake.” Maria is the one that smiles now but it’s rather pained and you can see the embarrassment etched in her features. “I’ll just leave you two alone now. Gotta uh, talk to Stephanie anyways.”

So Maria leaves, thus leaving the happy couple alone with one of them a lot more happy than the other - namely Cody.

“Ooh, where did you learn to do that?” Cody asks as he faces Ted, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Learn to do what?” Ted asks, looking down to Cody’s hands.

“Get so _protective_  and _possessive_  like that~” Cody purrs, grinning as he pulls Ted close. “I wanna see that side of you more often.”

Now this is exciting! He wants to see Ted shield him from people like this in the future! Just waltz in, stake his claim on Cody, and whisk him away… gosh, it’s so chivalrous! Ted’s like his knight in shining armor! And Cody is the prince that the knight is saving from the angry dragon who wants a very specific piece of him. Ted was getting possessive lately but Cody didn’t think it’d get to alarming levels… alarmingly _hot_  levels, that is.

 

“You like it when I swoop in like that, baby?” Ted asks, moving his arms to wrap them around Cody’s waist. “Just gotta protect what’s mine, you know?”

“Absolutely.” Cody chuckles lowly, pressing their lips together briefly before he touches their foreheads together. “And you’re mine. You’re my _Teddy Bear.”_

“And you’re my _Coddles.”_ Ted chuckles heartily, kissing him again and even swaying Cody a little side to side as he deepens it.

This is what Cody has been looking for! Just like that, he feels that spark of excitement that ignited from the very first time he even laid eyes on Ted! Cody knew it was going to happen again, they just needed some time! It’s not like things can be perfect all the time, as nice as that would be. It’s like Shane said, if you really love somebody, you won’t mind working to keep the relationship going. He’s had to work a lot lately to keep the relationship afloat but so has Tad and that’s what lets Cody know that their marriage is going to be great! It’s a joint effort!

Admittedly, Cody wouldn’t be trying so hard and looking past things if he knew a marriage wasn’t certain… but it is! It’s one thing if they were in a regular relationship with no definite future in sight but that’s not the kind of relationship they’re in. They’re engaged which means they do have a future together and that changes everything. The work they’re doing won’t ever turn out to be for nothing in the end - it’s going to lead somewhere, and that’s a great future together.

 

A minute or two after Ted shoves his tongue into Cody’s mouth to really make it clear how Cody is, in fact, his, Cody pulls away - but they won’t be apart for long.

He licks his own lips clean and grins, looking from Ted’s eyes and down to his mouth for a moment before he looks back into Ted’s eyes, his own dark and glazed over with a burning need. “How about we find somewhere private?” Cody asks lowly, smacking his lips.

“Think there’s a hallway nobody really goes through.”

“That’s not exactly private.”

“Do you really need somewhere private or…” Ted shrugs, looking off to the side before he leans back in with his breath ghosting hotly over Cody’s lips. “Do you just need me to fuck you stupid?” He looks down into Cody’s eyes, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Cody breathes out, his breath as hot as Ted’s. “The latter.” He breathes out before grabbing Ted’s hand, quickly dragging him away from the set so they can go find that abandoned hallway Ted was talking about.

Yeah, he and Ted are absolutely meant to be together. They had a few rough patches but they worked through them and now things are returning back to their normal state again. This is true love and true love is going to plow through every single obstacle there is.

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Alanna!” Randy cooes in a babyish voice. “Daddy says hi! It’s so good to talk to you! Haha, hey, baby girl!”

All Alanna is making is fucking gurgle noises but she’s only 1 year old, what the fuck is she supposed to say? As far as Alanna is concerned, Randy absolutely knows what she’s talking about.

“Ahh, yeah, she’s growing up fast.” Randy comments as Sam puts herself back on again. “Can’t wait until we can have actual conversations with her.”

“Ooh yeah, we can have the sex talk with her and the period talk-”

“Sam, gross, come on!” Randy gags audibly, scrunching his face in discontent.

“Periods are natural Randy, suck it up.” Sam teases.

“No, I’m talking about sex! I don’t wanna think about that… just keep her young  forever.” Randy says as he glances off to the side, tilting his head in confusion when he sees Stephanie waving at him and walking on over. “Uh, hey, I… gotta go, my boss wants to talk to me? I think that means I’m in trouble.”

“What did you do this time?”

“I dunno.” Randy shrugs. “I’ve been on my best-ish behavior.”

“I’ll let you go.” Sam chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Stay safe.”

They end the call and Randy turns to Stephanie fully, looking her up and down. “I didn’t do it.”

“Do what?” Stephanie asks, mirroring Randy’s confused look.

Randy blinks a few times, eyes shifting side to side. “Uh. Nothing. What do you need?”

“I saw Cody and Ted talking to Maria Menounos earlier.” Stephanie looks up at the  ceiling in recollection. “She was trying to be nice but your boys?” She shakes her head. “Not so much. Ted moreso”

“Maria Menounos, huh? Total hottie.” Randy smirks and nods, leaning against the wall.

“Not what this is about.”

“... sorry.”

“Anyways, Ted made her feel kind of unwelcomed. You know anything about that?”

“I know absolutely nothing about what that piece of shit does. I only keep tabs on Cody.”  Randy pats Stephanie’s shoulder as he leans back off the wall, beginning to walk away.

The more Randy stays away from Ted, the better. He hates that manipulative piece of shit and he doesn’t care if he only has good intentions for Cody because you know how that saying goes! The road to Hell is paved with good intentions and Ted is on a steady path there!

 

“Everybody knows how you feel about Ted.” Stephanie says as she follows after Randy.  “Trust me. But you still need to keep an eye on him, he’s your protege.”

“My protege that I never signed off on.”

“It’s not like Legacy would be convincing with just you and Cody. If we just paired you two together, everybody would think you two are… you know.” Stephanie touches the tips of her fingers together.

Randy stares at Stephanie blankly. “Yeah. That’s the only thing that would cause everybody to think me and Cody are gay for each other.”

People were thinking he and Cody were together the very first day Cody step foot on the main roster… and Cody hated him back then! It’s not a popular accusation anymore, especially with Cody and Ted about to be married. 100 years from now.

“All I’m saying is that Ted made Maria feel unwelcomed when she was just trying to be nice to Cody.” Stephanie repeats. “Talk to Ted about it. Without your fists.”

“So that’s it, huh?” Randy laughs bitterly. “Ted gets to do what he wants, who he wants,  but I’m the one who’s getting the talking to? He doesn’t ever take responsibility?”

“Uh. No.” Stephanie blinks a few times. “It’s just a little warning. Like a reminder to be a bit more nice to our guest hosts in the future… something wrong, Randy?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Randy nods. “It’s PERFECT!” He laughs again, maniacally, as he spreads his arms out. “Just look at my life, Stephanie, I have everything I ever want! I suddenly have a child, a best friend who has no idea how scummy his fiancee, who’s a manipulative backstabber who gets to ride my coattails into fame. It’s FANTASTIC!”

Hahahahaha, it’s all FINE! Everything is FINE, that is if Randy wanted his life to suddenly take a different turn and he didn’t! Ted fucking ruined everything when he first stepped foot on the main roster and it’s been a steady decline since then. It’s not a coincidence that Randy injured himself when he debuted - it was clearly a sign of bad things to come. Ted’s the harbinger of doom, the siren that’s going to lead Cody into an early death, and Randy can’t do a thing about it.

He’s trapped. He’s powerless. And he hates it.

 

“Ah. There’s the Randy Orton I know.” Stephanie smiles weirdly, hesitantly patting Randy’s shoulder. “I think somebody needs a few drinks.”

“I need Ted to FLING HIMSELF INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND-”

“Drinks, Randy.” Stephanie nods. “I’m going to take you out, c’mon. Get your coat.”

Randy pokes his tongue around in his cheek, crossing his arms over his chest much like a child would when their parent just told them to calm down after a tantrum. “I don’t wanna.”

“You don’t wanna get drinks? Paid for by yours truly?” Stephanie tilts her head, eyeing Randy curiously.

“Why do you wanna do this for me anyways?” Randy asks, looking her up and down. “After what I did to you?”

“We’re better people now, Randy.” Stephanie answers. “Also, I can’t afford to have one of our top guys upset.”

“Ah, so it’s business as usual with you.” Randy rolls his eyes, walking with Stephanie down the hall.

“And you get to let out all of these pent up feelings. Might do you some good.”

“Might do _you_  some good.”

“Not buying the whole asshole thing anymore, Randy.” Stephanie smiles sincerely at him. “Cause I know you’re a total softie deep down.”

… yeah, he kind of is. Not that anybody is supposed to know, besides Cody. And Cody only knows because he’s caught Randy in private moments way too many times so what can Randy even try to hide from him now? He’s totally hiding everything from everybody else… unless you’re nosy like Stephanie McMahon, who’ll find a way to pry that information out of him somehow. But Randy’s not going to fall victim to her. Just because they have being parents in common now doesn’t mean they’re automatic BFF’s, it just means they have something to actually make small talk about.

He won’t make the same mistake getting too close to Stephanie again.

* * *

 

 

Randy rests a hand over his sweaty abs as Stephanie rolls her naked body off of his to slide under the covers. “Damn.” He breathes, squinting his eyes. “Forgot how good the sex with you was.”

“I didn’t.” Stephanie gives Randy a pointed look, but shows a small smile to indicate she’s only teasing.

“Okay, I was a dick, I’m sorry, how many times do I gotta say it?” Randy says as he scoots to the edge of the bed, grabbing his discarded boxers from their pile of clothes.

Because he said it quite a lot at the bar tonight. The bar they were supposed to go to then go their separate ways afterwards but Stephanie’s perfume smelled really good and it’s been a few weeks since Randy fucked some chick so you know, Stephanie it is. Don’t think this means he’s going to start telling her every little detail about his life though. He fucks and nothing else! That’s one thing about him that’s stayed the same despite all the recent changes in his life.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop giving you shit.” Stephanie sighs, closing her eyes. “Bet you’re feeling a lot better now, huh?”

“I guess.” Randy sighs, lying back down on the bed. “Still hate that prick.”

“Ted?”

“Don’t think I could hate anybody else as much as I hate him.”

He tried to fuck his anger about Ted into Stephanie as a sort of outlet but… yeah, he still hates him. Still hates that he’s leading Cody on. Still hates him for having the audacity to blackmail Randy and having a good chance at getting away with it and ugh, why is he still here!! Why can’t Cody just dump him and move onto a better guy? There’s plenty out there! You know what Cody needs? He needs a guy who’s _honest,_ somebody who isn’t afraid to tell him the truth and what he needs to hear. He needs a guy who’s strong, who stands up for his own beliefs.

And that’s not Tedward. Is it Tedward or Theodore? Who gives a fuck, they both mean the same thing -  _ ruler of Hell. _

 

“Why do you hate him so much anyways?” Stephanie asks. “What’d he do to you?”

“Everything.”

“Be more specific.”

“I don’t talk about my feelings, Steph, that was the agreement.” Randy reminds her, even pointing a finger right at her face. “I got to fuck your hot body, you got to fuck mine, nothing else.”

“You’re so angry all the time because you keep everything to yourself, Randy.” Stephanie reasons, sitting up against the headboard and opening her eyes.

“Not true, I tell Cody what’s going on. He’s my person.”

“Then talk to him about it.”

Randy chews on his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at them. “I… can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Randy rolls his lips back, knocking his feet together back and forth. “... it’s about him.”

So who can Randy vent to when he can’t vent to Cody? No one. He’s doomed to live with these deep-seated feelings of hatred for Ted forever, until the day the three of them die - he’d say until the day Cody and Ted divorce but ha, they’re not gonna get married anyways!!

“And Ted?”

“Yeah.” Randy admits softly. “Ted’s not right for him. Cody deserves better.”

“What’s so bad about him? He’s awkward but…” Stephanie shrugs. “Seems good enough.”

“That’s the idea. He lulls you into this false sense of security, like he’s so awkward so what’s the worst he can do? But he can do worse. A lot worse.” Randy shakes his head, scoffing as he rolls his eyes skyward.

Randy thought Ted was just some buffoon when they first met, totally out of Cody’s league. He was a spineless pushover who let his insecurities get the best of him. The one thing that’s stayed the same about Ted are those insecurities but they’ve reached a point where they completely turned him into a conniving, sneaky, little **bitch.**

“Tell Cody how you feel.” Stephanie insists. “You’re his best friend, Cody should take what you say into consideration.”

“Yeah, last time I did that, me and Cody got into a huge fight.” Randy frowns as he thinks back to that night where he invaded Cody’s hotel room to yell at him for getting back together with Ted. He still can’t believe that Cody brought up Stacy Kiebler, he knows that’s a sore spot for Randy! Randy doesn’t get rejected! He’s not second place, not even first, he’s the damn fucking top prize!

It’s another reason why he hates Ted so strongly. Probably up there in the top 3, if Randy can admit it to himself.

 

“How long ago was it?” Stephanie pries.

“Few months ago… May, I think.”

“Give it another try.” Stephanie encourages. “If you still feel unsure about Ted after all this time, it’s worth warning Cody about it again. You only want the best for him, Randy…” She smiles, rubbing Randy’s shoulder. “That’s a really admirable quality to have. Nothing wrong with caring about those you love.”

“I-I don’t love Cody.” Randy chuckles nervously, inching away from Stephanie. “He’s my best friend, that’s not… no.”

He totally does but he doesn’t want Stephanie to make more of that than it really is.

“There’s a difference between loving somebody and being _in love_  with somebody.” Stephanie points out as she climbs off the bed, allowing the satin blanket to fall from her sinuous body. “It’s clear you love Cody. You want him to be happy, you want the best for him, you’re always looking out for him… it’s sort of like a big brother way.”

Randy supposes he could see it in a big brother way if, you know, he didn’t have those weird thoughts about Cody around a month ago. The thoughts about him and Cody together. Naked. Bodies becoming one. The whole sexual shebang. And how do you explain him almost kissing Cody a day before his birthday? He would’ve done it too if the maid didn’t interrupt them… just to see what it’s like! Not because he like, wants to kiss Cody. It’s not a burning need to kiss Cody. Only a burning curiosity.

On top of that heated moment, Randy isn’t even grossed out by the thoughts of them like that either. He just doesn’t think he should be having them. It feels _wrong._ Huh. Maybe he really _is_  like a big brother to Cody if that’s the case.

 

“Wow.” Randy nods, slowly processing all of Stephanie’s incredibly insightful words. Maybe she is fit to take over WWE when Vince dies after all! That is, if he dies. Man’s immortal, as far as Randy is concerned.

“I’m more than just a pretty face, Randy… I also have a nice body.” Stephanie smirks and then motions to her body. “But I also have brains. I know what I’m talking about.” She gloats as she walks around the bed to gather up all her clothes.

“Woah, where are you going?!” Randy scrambles around as he climbs out of bed.

“I’m leaving! It’s what you wanted, right?” Stephanie glances over to him as she slips on her panties but Randy suddenly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies together.

“We can’t go another round?” Randy asks, waggling his eyebrows as he looks to Stephanie’s lips. “Still need to get my mind off everything.”

Stephanie looks down to Randy’s lips, taking in a deep breath as she wraps her arms around his neck. “One more time. That’s it.”

Randy chuckles lowly and says, “Fine with me, baby doll,” before pressing their lips together deeply, falling back onto the bed with an eager Stephanie on top.

It’s not enough to take his mind off everything but it’s definitely a great start. And a rather hot one at that.

 

Stephanie made some excellent points. Maybe Randy should’ve paid more attention to her rambling back when they first fucked! Her status as a neutral-ish third party really gives more stock to her advice and Randy… actually agrees with it all. What’s he thinking, letting Ted of all people control what he does? It’s Ted! If he’s letting that asshole get to him, then what does that say about Randy? It puts him in a lesser position, in other words, second place. He’s already second place, he doesn’t need to come second yet again.

Randy has to tell Cody what’s going on. He can’t leave Cody in the dark any longer and he can’t let Ted get away with this. He… he _loves_  Cody. Damnit. He loves Cody. He loves Cody so much and it’s going to kill him if that asshole hurts him. Cody’s a smart kid but what if he never finds out the truth about Ted’s plans? What if he’s always wondering when the wedding is, when they’re finally going to take action? Sure, there’s a chance he won’t listen to Randy but at least Randy can say he warned him because when you love somebody, you’ll do anything to ensure their happiness. Even if it means having to shatter their perceptions that their relationship isn’t as perfect as they think it is.

 

Cody and Ted are done for. Randy’s not going to standby and support this revolting charade of theirs anymore.


	39. Expressions Of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an underlying thought in the back of Randy’s mind to stop because Cody’s drunk and he's on the rebound but so it turns out, Randy’s drunk too, in this new feeling he’s never experienced before. He’s trying to pinpoint it but nothing comes close. It’s a great feeling though, probably the best he’s ever had. This feeling comes with a great side effect too - it makes Randy feel complete.
> 
> Randy can't stop. And he doesn't ever want to.

**** **October 19th, 2009**

 

It’s rather disappointing that Randy can’t feud with Ted because their hatred for each other is completely evident, whether they’re just talking on the mic or duking it out in the ring. Randy hates to say it, but they have intense chemistry in those regards, however, in every other regard, their chemistry falls flat and he wants nothing to do with him. Along with that, he wants Cody to have nothing to do with him either. Yes, tonight is the night! Tonight, he finally tells Cody once and for all what the hell is going on in his relationship!

And Randy’s never been more nervous in his entire fucking life because he has no idea how Cody will react. Will he thank Randy for telling him the truth or will it be just like Ted said and cast Randy to the side, not even giving it a modicum of thought? But he tried. He tried and that’s what counts and he’s going to feel better knowing he warned him.

But he’d feel more better if he knew for a fact Cody would leave him.

After Randy and Ted’s match, where Randy got to emasculate Ted in front of the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home, they meet up backstage in the Legacy locker room with Cody who’s... incredibly excited to see his fiancee and it’s incredibly disgusting. Randy keeps his eyes away from the couple as they join in a hug, figuring he’ll let himself die after he gives Cody the heads up.

“Hey, babe, you mind if I talk to Randy real quick?” Ted asks as he lets go of Cody.

“No, of course not!” Cody smiles, happily pecking Ted on the cheek. “Behave, you two!” He winks at his fiancee before he walks out of here, totally oblivious to the searing tension between his favorite men.

Uh. Randy’s supposed to be alone in here with Cody so he can tell Cody what’s up with Ted. He hasn’t been alone with Ted since Ted blackmailed him and for good reason, because he knows he’d beat Ted’s ass all up and down the hall if this happened and it _will_ happen. All he feels for Ted at this point is pure, raw hatred, no ounce of positive emotion left. The will to keep up a supportive facade has faded but sure, he’ll let Ted talk to him. Randy will act like he won’t tell Cody.

But he’s called The Viper for a reason and that’s because he’s soon going to strike.

 

Ted crosses his arms over his chest, looking Randy up and down observantly. “So. You haven’t told Cody yet, have you?”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t spilled your dirty secret.” Randy says lowly. _Not yet._

“Good.” Ted smirks. “Don’t know why you say it like _that_ but… good.”

“Because it’s wrong and you know it.” Randy scoffs. “Do you really think you can fool him for long? Cody’s smart, he’s going to find out one way or another.”

“Pretty sure I’ll be planning the wedding before that happens.” Ted asserts. “You act like I’m gonna be waiting forever.”

“You might as well because Cody wants it now. He thinks you’re finding venues and shit but you haven’t even thought about _attempting_ to search for it. You’re lying to him.”

“I’m omitting certain facts.”

“That’s just a fancy way of saying _‘I’m lying’_. I’m not that stupid. Whatever, I shouldn’t even worry about a wedding that’s not going to happen.” Randy rolls his eyes, shoving past Ted’s shoulder. “Get out of my way, I got shit to do.”

Like call the mother of his child so he can speak to her and forget about all this shit. And after that? He’s going to tell Cody every single thing Ted has told him. Ted’s not going to get away with this. If he thinks he’s going to string Cody along like some lost puppy, then Randy’s gonna snatch the leash tied to his ring finger and take Cody in for himself. Platonically speaking. Because he loves Cody, unlike Ted. Actually, no, he believes Ted loves Cody but his idea of love is very skewed and just not feasible.

And this is coming from a guy who doesn’t even know what true love feels like.

 

“You know, didn’t we have a conversation like this about a year ago?” Ted asks as he turns around to face Randy’s back. Randy stills right as his hand grabs the handle of the door, not wanting to give Ted anymore satisfaction but he’s like a trainwreck - Randy wants to stick around to see what other bullshit is going to happen.

“You mean the conversation where you accused me of liking Cody?” Randy turns around to face Ted, his expression hard as he tries his best to conceal his vengeful desire. “Even though that can’t be farther from the truth?”

“I’ve never stopped thinking it.” Ted shrugs, shaking his head. “I just kept it to myself. Besides, it’s not like you can do anything if I’m getting married to him.”

Randy throws his head back in laughter, darting his tongue out to lick along his teeth as he lets go of the handle. “Wow, you’re actually fucking serious?” His bitter laughter dies down into a dark chuckle and his hard facade cracks away to reveal his anger underneath, now etched in all of his facial features. “How fucking delusional are you?”

Randy knew it all along! Ted wasn’t just proposing to Cody as a way to keep the relationship alive! He proposed to Cody just to stick it to Randy! God, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?

“You’re delusional not to see it.” Ted says calmly, but there’s vitriol lacing these words and all the words that will follow. “You like him. You don’t know it _but you do._ And that’s why you’ve hated me since day one, because Cody wants me and not you. You’re jealous. Jealous that Cody is mine, jealous I get to fuck him every night, jealous that he moans _my_  name, and jealous that he’s the one marrying _me_  and not _you…”_ He smacks his lips together, glancing down to Randy’s lips before he looks back into his eyes, his own burning dark with hatred. “You’re second place. And it kills you.”

Randy’s eyes narrow to crinkled slits and his jaw clenches, his nails digging into the tender flesh of the palms of his hands. There’s nothing he wants to do right now than to shove those words back into Ted’s mouth with his fists, every single one of them. After all this time, he thinks Randy likes Cody… even when there’s no reason to believe he does. Sure, there were a few moments lately where Randy thought about kissing Cody and a few instances in the shower where Cody would make brief, one second cameos in his fantasies before he morphs back into the hot chick he was trying to think about but none of it means anything. What he and Cody have is strictly platonic and it’s always going to be like that. Even if Randy harbored secret feelings for Cody… why would Cody give him the time of day? He deserves better than some hot-head like Randy.

But Randy would still be a better boyfriend to him than Ted.

 

“The only thing that’s killing me right now is that you’re getting away with lying to Cody like this.” Randy snarls through gritted teeth. “I care about his happiness and he’s going to be at his happiest without _you._ When you guys break up, because it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not, I’m gonna be singing _‘ding dong, the witch is dead’...”_ He trails off, backing away from Ted before he grabs the door handle again, slamming the door open.

“One last thing - you wanna know what you and that wedding are going to have in common?” Randy adds, looking back to Ted one last time. “You’re both irrelevant.” Before Ted can even think of a way to comeback to that, Randy has slammed the door shut behind him and he’s storming down the hall to clear his mind.

Clear his mind first, get into a calm state second, talk to Cody last. Cody’s not going to listen to Randy if he’s angry because that didn’t work out so well last time. It’s like Stephanie said, Randy can’t work it out with his fists, nor his proverbial fists - he needs to keep a level head to appear rational and more credible. It’s going to be hard but if you love somebody, you’ll do all the work possible just for their benefit… and he loves Cody.

He’s not in love with Cody like Ted’s dumbass thinks but if he was? Randy would easily be in Ted’s place right now.

* * *

 

 

John motions to Cody’s ring with his fork before he stabs the utensil into his grilled chicken. “Have you guys set a date yet?”

“Uh, n-not yet.” Cody shakes his head, looking down at his ring. “But he said he’s looking for venues. He wants the perfect one for me.” He smiles huge, gently swaying his body side to side.

“How’s Randy taking it all?” John asks, shoving the chicken into his mouth.

“He’s been real supportive, actually!” He nods, looking back up to John as he crosses his arms together. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

It’s weird in a good way, that is! Cody knows that Ted isn’t Randy’s favorite person in the world but he’s accepting Ted just because of how much Cody loves him! Randy’s such a great friend! Cody wishes other people could see Randy the way Cody does because he’s truly an amazing person. The way he cares for his daughter and looks out for Cody is a testament to that fact, along with him playing nice with Ted.

Cody wonders what they’re talking about in that locker room… ooh, maybe they’re discussing stuff for the wedding!! Cody’s getting all giddy at the thought of them both planning a surprise for him!

 

John grins and looks at Cody in amusement, shaking his head. “Actually? It’s not. You’d be surprised what Randy is capable of when he cares about people.”

“I know what he’s capable of.” Cody winks. “I know Randy better than you think.”

“I know.” John winks back. “By the way, thank you.”

“For what?”

“Randy’s a much better person now that you two are friends.” John reveals, shoving another slice of chicken into his mouth. “You’ve really helped him grow up, tame that angry side of his. Me and Dave thought it was going to take a miracle to turn Randy around but… hey, I guess you’re that miracle!”

Cody laughs nervously and bows his head, bringing his hands up to sort of hide his face as he shakes his head. “St-Stop, I haven’t done anything… he did it on his own, I’m just uh… there to make sure he doesn’t punch out anybody.” He says, bringing his head back up again.

This is starting to become a thing, actually, people thanking him for taming the wild beast known as Randal Keith Orton. But Cody hasn’t done anything! He just decided to be Randy’s friend and talk to him and show him how flies can be caught better with honey than vinegar…  of course, Randy can mix these two up from time to time but Randy’s growing up too, just like he is!

“Either way, thanks.” John chuckles, glancing away from Cody to see his irritated looking fiancee. He hisses through his teeth and pats Cody’s back before moving his mouth by his ear. “Angry fiancee at 10 o’clock, better take care of that.”

Cody looks back but John has already left. He furrows his eyebrows before looking over to Ted and boy, John was right! He does look irritated! Who pissed Ted off this week?

 

“You need to control your best friend.” Ted spits, storming right up to Cody.

Oh man. It’s Randy. So much for Randy changing but Cody isn’t a miracle worker as much as others claim.

“Randy just has an intense way of expressing his feelings, I’m sure he didn’t mean…” He purses his lips together and tilts his head, looking up to the ceiling for a moment before shrugging and turning around to the catering table. “Well, whatever he said, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. What’d you guys talk about?”

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that uh, he thinks you’d be happiest without me and that we’re definitely breaking up in the future because apparently, it’s going to happen and when it does, he’s gonna be singing _‘ding dong, the witch is dead’!”_ Ted exclaims, spreading his hands out as he looks up to the ceiling all dreamy like before he looks down to Cody with an apathetic expression. “And one more thing - our wedding to him is _‘irrelevant.’ ”_ He ends the sentence by putting “irrelevant” in airquotes.

“Wha- what? What!?” Cody visibly does a double take, staring at Ted with wide eyes. “You’re lying to me, come on, there’s no way Randy said-”

“He did, Cody.” Ted assures. “He’s not as supportive as you think. He’s been faking since day one.”

“Well clearly he was but I didn’t think…” Cody sighs, wrapping his arms around himself and frowning. “I thought you two really moved past your differences…”

Randy told Cody he’d be supportive despite his dislike of Ted… because he wanted Cody to be happy but now… was that all for nothing? Did he just decide to go back to his old ways?

“Nope.” Ted shakes his head. “But I thought you oughta know what your best friend was hiding.”

Cody grits his teeth together before he bites down hard on his lips, stomping his foot against the ground before he storms off. “Jesus fucking christ!” He curses, clenching his fists together as he barges down the hall and another, and then another after that, not following any real direction but the destination in his mind is certain - wherever the fuck his dumbass, hot-headed ass, angry ass best friend is.

He should’ve known it was too good to be true. What was he thinking? Trusting Randy Orton to be nice to somebody?

* * *

 

 

Okay! Randy’s totally cleared his head! He’s talking to Alanna and Sam on the phone and now he’s all better! Alanna is like, the _perfect_ stress reliever when he’s far away! It’s funny because she’s the cause of all of Randy’s stress when they’re together but when they’re apart, all he wants to do is hold her again and burp her and watch those silly baby shows! It’s easy to forget about all of his worries when he’s with Alanna - especially Ted-induced ones.

“Are you a fucking dumbass?”

Randy puts the phone down somewhat to look over to the door, seeing his very enraged best friend in a wide stance, bulging arms crossed over his chest and his chin jutting out. Randy’s jaw drops and he blinks a few times, slowly putting the phone back up to his ear. “Uh…” Randy swallows. “Sam, I’ll… call you and Alanna back…” He trails off, taking the phone off his ear and ending the call without taking his eyes off Cody. “Uh… Codeman…” Randy chuckles nervously, dropping his phone into his bag as he fully faces his best friend. “What’s-”

“Don’t even start with me.” Cody cuts in with a low voice, stomping towards him. “I thought you were going to be supportive of me and Ted. But our wedding is _‘irrelevant’_ to you?” His eyes widen before they narrow inquisitively, raising an eyebrow as he awaits Randy’s explanation for his actions.

_That sneaky fucking manipulative bitch._

Ted got to Cody before Randy did! And now Cody is never going to take Randy seriously! At least Randy is calm now but look how much good that did! No, that’s negative thinking. Randy can salvage this… he was going to tell Cody anyways! Only difference is that Ted told Cody what happened, but apparently not all of it because if he did, Cody wouldn’t even be mad at Randy right now. Cody would be throwing himself into Randy’s arms and probably press kisses all over his face as a thank you for warning him about Ted and his evil ways.

Randy wouldn’t mind the kisses either but that’s neither here nor there.

 

He sighs heavily and spreads his arms out, palms forward. “Okay, there’s a simple explanation for all of this-”

“Well you better start explaining because you’re on **super**  thin ice right now!” Cody yells, veins bulging right out of his neck. “You’re out of your goddamn mind if you think you can talk to my fiancee like that!”

Randy opens his mouth to yell back but then he bites down on his tongue, inwardly reminding himself to stay calm. He’s the bigger person… literally and figuratively. He drops his arms and rolls his shoulders back, taking a deep breath to qualm his rising anger as he clasps his hands together. “Alright. I was going to come to you about this first so it doesn’t really change what I’m going to tell you just because Ted got to you before I did. Yeah. The wedding’s irrelevant, I did say that, but there’s a lot more that _snake_  didn’t tell you. There’s some facts he decided to _‘omit’.”_ Randy says, putting “omit” in airquotes.

“Oh, okay. So Ted lied to me? Just like you lied about being supportive?”

Hey, they agree that omitting facts is lying! There’s some common ground!

“Ted’s been lying to you this whole _time,_ Cody!” Randy stresses. “Think about it! He hasn’t been planning the wedding at all, he hasn’t really made an effort to talk to you about it, i-it was all just a way to keep you close so you stay off the market so nobody else can have you! He doesn’t wanna marry you, Cody, I’m sorry, but he doesn’t… not right now.”

There’s a sudden change in Cody’s demeanor, his anger shifting into disbelief. His mouth parts open, lips trembling and eyes narrowing together. He shakes his head, laughing nervously. “Y-Yes he does, he told me he was searching for venues-”

“Yeah, he _told_ you that. It’s a way to keep you hanging onto him so you guys don’t break up again. He proposed to you to get you back, not because he actually wanted to get married right now. Why do you think he’s been acting so much differently than before, Cody?” Randy’s voice is soft now as he tries to get through to his best friend and make him see the sad, unfortunate truth. “Only thing about him that’s stayed the same is…” He rolls his eyes up at the ceiling. “Well, he still thinks I like you-”

“N-No, he wouldn’t… no, that’s…” Cody scoffs, shaking his head and backing up. “Ted’s over it. He knows you don’t like me-”

“That’s another reason why he proposed - because he thinks I won’t be able to do anything with you now that you’re getting married. Except you’re _not,_ he’s been putting it off and keeping you on this leash he calls a ring, C-Cody, you need to see that.” Randy laughs just as nervously as Cody did, nervous that Cody won’t see the truth after all and continue to see this whole thing through the rose-colored glasses known as “love”.

What he thinks is love.

 

Cody slams his eyes shut, clasping his hands over his head as he shakes it again. “N-No, Ted loves me. He wouldn’t lie to me like that… why would you say something like that?”

Randy’s eyes widen, a gapped mouth stare at his best friend. “You think I’m the one lying to _you?_ Me? You think I’d lie to you?”

“N-No… but Ted wouldn’t either… he… you…” Cody swallows, opening his eyes again to stare down at the ground. His hands begin to shake, eyes roaming all over the ground as he slowly begins to step away. “No, he… he can’t…” He whispers to himself, wetting his dry lips before his breath expels in a stutter. “We were…”

Randy focuses on Cody, taking in his entire state of being. Though he’s mostly frozen, it’s clear that his mind is all over the place and now Randy feels bad. He feels bad for even arguing with Ted about it all and having to be the one to tell Cody the truth but… he had to know. Right? This was the right thing to do. You know how Randy knows it was the right thing? Because it was hard to do and Randy likes to take the easy way out.

But he’s learned a lot being Cody’s best friend and the hard road tends to be the right one.

 

He slowly follows after Cody, holding his hand out. “C-Cody, listen-”

“I gotta go.” Cody croaks out, suddenly turning his back to Randy. Before he leaves the room, Randy swears he hears a choked sobbing noise.

_… this was the right thing, wasn’t it?_

* * *

 

 

Cody takes a cab back to his and Ted’s hotel room after the show, leaving Ted and Randy and everybody else behind so he can gather his thoughts by himself. Randy would never lie to him. He has no reason to. But Ted…

Cody balls his fists together and presses them against his closed eyes, taking in a deep breath before he suddenly lets out a hoarse shout, dropping his fists to pound them constantly against his pillow. “FUCK!!” He shouts, grabbing the pillow afterwards and flinging it towards the other side of the room.

Cody trusted Ted. He gave Ted… everything. He really thought Ted was the one for him. He’d be the one that show Cody that love really is this great thing he always imagined it would be and they’d live the dream life together. Cody fell so hard, so fast, and he immediately thought the world of Ted. Ted fucked it up the first time around but Cody gave him the benefit of the doubt because… love isn’t supposed to be perfect. Cody wants it to be but he knows it’s not. Ted isn’t perfect but he accepted that and every single one of his flaws. That’s what made Ted who he is, what makes him so unique… and uniquely Cody’s.

He could see them growing old together. He could see them maybe even adopting a kid or two, and Cody didn’t really see kids in his future but he’d be willing to do that for Ted because he knows how much Ted wants a family, wants to see kids running around and screaming and causing ruckus and that doesn’t sound like too much fun but with Ted by his side, Cody figured they could make anything fun.

Except it’s all a lie. Everything Ted told him was a lie and Cody feels like such a dumbass for even giving him the time of day. Randy was right when he said that love made him stupid… it absolutely did. Why did he think that Ted had changed? He did change but it was for the worst and Cody found out too late, after he gave Ted too much of his valuable time. Ugh, and proposing to him out of nowhere… what was he thinking!! All of the signs were there all along but Cody didn’t see all the red flags through his rose-colored glasses because those glasses made them look like regular fucking flags.

Cody should’ve listened to Randy the moment they saw Ted in the hallway together at Ted’s debut. Randy told Cody not to get with Ted but Cody, in all of his naive glory, told him that Ted seems great. Yeah, he sure is great… great at _lying_  and being a _liar._

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire_ **_IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL._ **

He needs a drink. There’s gotta be some good beer in the fridge. Cody hurriedly climbs off the bed and rushes over to the fridge, slamming the door open and taking the first bottle he sees. He somehow unscrews the cap with his bare hands and immediately takes a long swig of the bottle, finishing it to about halfway before he pulls off with a little dribble down his chin. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand before he stumbles away in the direction of the bed. But he’s halted in his tracks by a very familiar voice from one very familiar _backstabber._

 

“Cody, babe, you okay?” Ted asks as he closes the door behind him. “I tried to find you after the show but I… couldn’t find you.” He chuckles, stepping further into the room. Now he notices what Cody looks like, all disheveled in his pajamas with his shirt collar wet with spots of beer that dribbled down from his chin. “Uh, are you okay?”

“Am I okay… HA!” Cody laughs and continues to walk to the bed. “Ahhh, no, _Tedward,_ I’m not okay. I’ll _never_  be okay. You wanna know why?”

“Uh… s-sure.” Ted shrinks back with hunched shoulders.

“Okay… get this.” Cody laughs again, putting the beer on the nightstand before he turns to Ted fully. “So… Randy talked to me before I left. About uh, what you guys talked about in the locker room.”

“And what’d he say?” Ted asks, looking Cody up and down.

“Oh… he told me everything _you_  didn’t. What you _omitted_ voluntarily.” Cody smiles tightly, rubbing his hands together. “Such a good thing Randy kept memory of the court report, huh? When were you going to tell me, Teddy?”

Ted’s mouth parts open before closing, and it does this a couple times like some dumb fish. His eyes shift to the side, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought before he gives Cody his attention. “Tell you what? I mean, there’s a lot of things for our wedding that I gotta keep secret-”

“Oh right, our wedding!” Cody’s voice raises. “That’s right, the amazing, glorious wedding that you’ve been hyping so much except… you haven’t, because you’ve been neglecting to talk about it at all!” Cody’s laugh borders on the line of insane now and this weirdly happy bravado he has is just a clear charade hiding the mask of absolute hostility and vengeance underneath.

“Like I said, some things gotta stay secret-”

 **“STOP LYING!”** Cody shouts, dropping the bravado as he storms right up to his soon-to-be-ex-fiancee. **“YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!”**

Ted’s eyes slam shut at the ear-piercing volume of Cody’s voice, fingers curling in on his palms so the pain in his ears can be transferred elsewhere. When Ted recovers and opens his eyes, he keeps his gaze anywhere but Cody. In fact, Cody is the last thing he wants to look at right now because as soon as he looks into those eyes, he knows he’s in for a world of trouble.

 

“So now you’re silent, huh?” Cody’s eyes narrow into dangerous slits as he stalks towards Ted. “Well that’s fine, I know what happened so you don’t gotta answer. I’ll tell you all I know,” Cody starts as he looks down to his promise ring, bringing his other hand over to start twisting it, “I know that this wedding isn’t happening,” He takes the ring off, throwing it down at Ted’s feet, “I know that you proposed to me just to make sure nobody else can have me. I know that you weren’t really trying to find venues after all, you were just trying to keep me on this metaphorical leash because you were so scared that somebody else would take me from you. And I know… oh, I _know_ I should’ve been listening to Randy this entire time when he-”

“Right, Randy!” Ted laughs, clapping his hands together. “It’s always you and Randy, isn’t it!”

“You know, Randy told me something about that too, how you thought he still liked me… are you fucking stupid or delusional or both?” Cody demands.

“I believe that Randy doesn’t believe he likes you but he does.” Ted affirms, looking Cody up and down. “And clearly you like him too if you’re willing to throw all of this away for him.”

“O-Oh, **I’M** the one throwing it away?” Cody points to himself. “Uh uh, no. _You’re_  the one who did that. You threw it all away the moment you decided to propose to me with no intention to actually marry me. And now?” He hisses through his teeth and looks down at the engagement ring on his finger, shaking his head as he looks at this tarnished symbol of love. “We’re done. Completely.”

Ted blinks a few times, watching on with incredulity as Cody begins to loosen his engagement ring. “C-Cody… listen, just because-”

“Done!” Cody takes off the engagement ring, flicking it down towards Ted’s feet along with the ring of broken promises and relationships. “Forever!”

He already feels a sense of empowerment rushing through him. For the first time in Cody’s life, he’s going to be just fine being single for awhile.

 

Ted swallows as he hunches down to pick up the ring, twisting and turning it in his fingers as the images of him and Cody flash through his mind - the very last images they’ll ever have together. He grits his teeth along his bottom lip before letting the ring drop back down to the ground, glaring right ahead at Cody. “So what now? You’re gonna go after Randy? Like you’ve always wanted?”

“Is that what you wanna hear? That I like Randy?” Cody throws his hands up in the air before he drops them back down to his sides. “I don’t. Best friends is all we’ll ever be but considering you just lost the best thing of your life, I’ll humor you. Yes, I _love_  Randy. I’m _so_  in love with him and I always have been!” He says in an exaggerated tone, clasping his hands together right under his chin. “It’s been Randy this whole time! Everytime we were together, I’d always think of him and when I moaned your name during sex, I really meant his! And alas, I’m going to go after him that I couldn’t do before considering I was tied down to you!” Cody rolls his eyes and shakes his head, going over to the table to grab his wallet and phone, shoving it into the pockets of his sweats. “You’re fucking delusional. I’m already glad we’re not together anymore.”

 

Ted starts rambling about something but Cody has already tuned him out, just like he tuned Ted out of his life for good. But when another door closes… another door opens.

Such as the door to the bar.

* * *

 

 

“Damn, sounds like a prick.” John says as he walks with Randy down the sidewalk.

“Don’t know what the hell Cody sees in him.” Randy shakes his head. “God, I hope Cody’s okay.”

“Yeah, I didn’t see him after the show.” John furrows his eyebrows together. “Do you know anything about that?”

“Told him the truth about Ted.” Randy admits softly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “But I had to do it.”

After a lot of thinking on it, it was necessary. It was for Cody’s own good and whether he believes Randy or not, Randy got it off his chest and he’s happy about that… but all in all, he’s still pretty upset about that whole thing just because of how shooken up Cody looked. Randy’s never seen Cody so conflicted in his life and while he hates Ted, he understands how difficult of a position it must’ve been for Cody. He had to choose between his fiancee or his best friend… Randy can only hope he made the right choice.

 

His phone starts ringing and Randy holds up his finger to John, stopping in his tracks which means John does too. Randy looks at his caller ID, eyes widening in surprise. “Woah, Cody!”

“He’s here?” John looks around their general vicinity.

“No, moron, he’s calling me.” Randy rolls his eyes, accepting the call as he walks again with John following suit. “Hey, Cody, how’re you feeling?”

“GRRRRREAT!” Cody says like Tony the Tiger, laughing afterwards… for a solid minute.

Randy swallows and lowers his phone, putting his hand over the receiver. “He’s drunk.” Randy tells John, looking over to him.

“So he took it pretty well then?”

“He… called me, so I hope so.” Randy sighs, putting the phone back to his ear. “Where you at?”

“Mmm, that uh… blue bar.” Cody nods. “It’s blue. Reeeeal blue. And white. Just like the color scheme I wanted for my wedding but that’s not happening now because me and the groom? DONESO.”

Randy stops on the sidewalk again, eyes blowing back open. “You and Ted… broke up?”

“Yo, what!” John exclaims, stopping as well as he sidles up by Randy’s side.

“Yuuuuup! He’s canceled! And I’m officially moving on! WOOOO!” Cody raises his other hand high in the air along with his drink in a cheer before he downs the entire martini glass. “Come on over, we’ll celebrate! It’s just me right now but once you get over here, WOOOO BOY, this whole party is gonna get CRUNK!”

Randy doesn’t even notice how John is pressed against him, still trying to reel in from the fact that Cody… dumped Ted. They’re done and it seems like it’s final this time. On one hand… Randy can’t be more fucking happy to have that sorry son of a bitch out of their lives for good! Cody deserves so much better and it’s about fucking time he realizes it! Not to mention, he won out over Ted. Cody believed _him_  over Ted, his now ex-fiancee! In your face, Tedward!! Randy is first place!

On the other hand, this means Cody is on the rebound and he’s a very pretty, very young, very vulnerable, gay man alone in the city. Randy needs to find him fast.

 

“Uh, y-yeah, Codes, of course! Yeah, I’ll be there real soon!” Randy says, walking the other way from John.

“YAAAAAY! ME AND MY BEST BUD, RANDY!”

“Haha, yeah buddy, you know it! See ya there!”

“Randy!” John calls, spreading his arms out. “Our drinks!”

“The drunk gay best friend calls, John!”  _Literally._

“So he and Ted really aren’t together anymore, huh?” John muses aloud, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jorts.

“Y-Yeah, I guess, but I’ll tell you when I’m not trying to save Cody from some creep, okay? I gotta go!” Randy jogs away from John but the jog quickly picks up pace into a sprint.

 

When the door to a room of problems close, the door to another room of problems open! There’s a bunch of new problems to worry about now that Cody is single, such as all of the men throwing themselves at Cody’s feet and going to drastic lengths for his affection. Cody is actually pretty big and strong compared to the normal population but it doesn’t mean Randy can’t look out for him.

After all, if Randy wasn’t looking out for him, he and Ted would still be together.

* * *

 

 

“WOOO! ROCK AND ROLL, ROCK AND ROLL!” Cody cheers as he throws his arm up in the air… or somewhere in the air, considering the very drunk Cody is currently thrown over Randy’s shoulder.

Randy didn’t even fucking stay for drinks, he just came to get Cody to bring back to his own hotel room (no way Cody is going back to his and Ted’s right now) and the pretty boy was already like this. He dreads to think about what would’ve happened if he came later… Randy got blackout drunk once and he’d never do it again. Haha, okay, that’s a lie. He did it all the time when he was in his early 20’s but he’s grown up now. He has a kid, he’s the top guy, he has to watch out for his very naive, very single best friend, etc. there’s a lot for him to think about.

 

“Yeah, okay pal, how about we get you dressed for bed?” Randy suggests as he very gently puts Cody back down to his feet.

“Look at me!” Cody smiles, throwing his arms out. “I’m already dressed!”

“No, you’re… oh. I guess you are, huh?”

Cody was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt which is pretty typical sleep attire. Well, that just makes it easier to get him into bed for the night then!

“I mean… I could get undressed if that’s what you’re into.” Cody waggles his eyebrows as he waltzes up to Randy.

“Oh yeah, that’s totally what I want. You get right on that.” Randy scoffs, shaking his head at his best friend’s drunken shenanigans. He turns around to start setting up his bed for Cody to sleep in, whereas he’ll take the couch. He slept with Cody last time Cody was drunk and it wasn’t the worst thing in the world but they should probably stay separate for tonight considering Cody’s rebound state.

Once he’s done getting the bed together, he turns around to see Cody in his briefs.

Wait.

 

“WOAH THERE.” Randy’s eyes widen, holding up his hands as he scurries over to the couch. “This is an entirely new side of you that I shouldn’t be seeing right now.”

“You told me this is what you wanted.” Cody says, seeming to be genuinely confused.

“I-It was a joke, Codes…” Randy rolls his lips back as he checks out Cody from behind the couch that separates them. He… he does look good though in just his briefs. Cody has a very nice body and curves in all the right places and you would’ve think Randy would notice this before considering they wrestle half-naked all the time but it’s different now that Cody is in his briefs. And they’re together. Alone.

Cody, although drunk, seems to recognize the way Randy looks at him. Isn’t it funny how you lose all judgement when you’re drunk besides the judgement to tell if somebody is into you? Why is that? He licks along his lips and meets Randy around the other side of the couch, ever so gently brushing his hand along the leather couch arm before he takes it off. He tilts his head, openly looking Randy up and down. “Hmm. You sure?”

“Y-Yup. Yeah, uh huh.” Randy nods, swallowing and tugging at the collar of his shirt as the heat in the room begins to grow. Geez, what kind of hotel is this? Randy should make a complaint about their thermostat… it was fine one minute but all of a sudden it’s burning up in here, he might as well be in the fucking sun.

“Tedward said you liked me.”

“I don’t though.”

“I know.” Cody nods. “It’d be cool if you did though.”

“Trust me, I think so too.” Randy admits quietly, looking down between them.

“Cause like, you’ve always had my side. Y-You’ve always supported me and you always tell me the truth. Even when I don’t wanna hear it, you tell me it anyways. I-I should’ve listened to you… about Ted.”

“Cody, it’s not your fault that you wanted to see the good in him.” Randy assures, grabbing his shoulders. “But that’s why I’m your best friend. I’m here to help you see things that you don’t see - and you do the same for me.” Randy smiles. “We’re… opposites, in every sense of the word but that’s why we work so well together.”

Randy doesn’t like Cody like that but he wishes he did. He’d treat Cody right. He’d give Cody all the love and attention in the world because he deserves every ounce of it. And if he wanted to get married? Randy would do it in a heartbeat, because that’s what you fucking do if you’re really in love with somebody. Marriage shouldn’t even be a question, it should be a definite “yes”. Randy might not know a lot about true love but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

If you truly love somebody, you’re willing to put in the work for them and you’re happy doing it.

 

Cody looks over to one of Randy’s hands, slowly reaching one of his own up to grab Randy’s… well, he tries to, but fails the first time. He gets it the second attempt though, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him before those hands grab the collar of his shirt. “You’re always so nice to me, you know that?”

“You deserve it.” Randy tells him. “Only person who does.”

“You always say that.” Cody chuckles, pressing closer to Randy. “That I’m the only person… I’m your only person for a lotta things.”

Randy looks down between them, or he would if Cody wasn’t pressed up as close to him as possible. Their torsos were touching and Cody’s hands were clutching real tight onto the collar of his shirt… but even then, the closeness still isn’t enough. They’re as close as can be so why does Randy feel that? He thinks they could be closer… oh fuck, this is the same feeling he had back in that hotel room, before that dumb maid caught them.

The heat of Cody’s hands seep through his shirt, radiating throughout his body and slipping underneath his skin. The heat surges in Randy’s veins all the way to his heart, causing his heart to beat quickly and the sudden change makes Randy’s breath hitch as he tries to catch up. There’s adrenaline that surges up Randy’s spine, equal to the adrenaline one might feel if they were toeing the edge of a cliff but there’s a contrast to this adrenaline too - a comfort in Randy that he recognizes greatly, a feeling he resonates the most with.

The feeling of being _home._

“You're my only person.” Randy confesses. “You’re the only one I trust.”

“I’m starting to think you’re the only one I can trust too…” Cody’s gaze dips down to Randy’s lips, tilting his head.

“You shouldn’t say that but… you should know that you can always count on me, no matter what.” Randy looks down to Cody’s lips, eyes flashing with desire.

_Do I really wanna..._

 

“I need you, Randy.” Cody whispers. “S-So bad…”

“I’m here for you.” Randy whispers back, sliding one hand from Cody’s shoulder to the back of his head. “I’ll never leave you.”

No matter what happens between them, that will always stay true. They've been through so much together that Randy doesn't think he'd be able to without feeling guilty. He wants Cody in his life and Cody wants Randy in his just as much. The neither of them don't even have to say it because it's shown heavily in their actions and actions say far more than words ever can.

Especially the action they're about to do with each other.

“Do you promise?” Cody asks as he leans in.

“Always, Cody.” Randy answers, leaning in as well.

_Yeah. I really wanna._

 

Randy’s breath exhales from his mouth shakily, coming out hotly against Cody’s lips and Cody’s breath does the same. Their breaths seem to get hotter and hotter, closer and closer, until finally their breaths are swallowed down by each other’s mouths. Their lips meet at the exact same time, Cody’s head tilted one way with Randy’s head tilted the other. Randy breathes out in relief through his nose and Cody moans gratefully into Randy’s mouth, his hands moving to grab tightly onto Randy’s shoulders like his body will float away if he doesn’t seek some sort of anchorage.

Randy’s kissing Cody with an urgent need that he’s never felt before. He presses in deep, clutching tighter onto Cody, wanting to keep the younger man close to him because Randy knows that Cody will always be safe in his arms. In his arms, Cody is safe from all the shady people in the world and he doesn’t have to worry about a damn thing. What is this? He’s never felt like this kissing anybody before… those kisses were nice but this one is… god, it’s beyond nice. There’s so much going on with it and Randy doesn’t know where to begin, only knows that he really likes it and he doesn’t want this to end.

There’s an underlying thought in the back of Randy’s mind to stop because Cody’s drunk but so it turns out, Randy’s drunk too, in this new feeling he’s never experienced before. He’s trying to pinpoint it but nothing comes close. It’s a great feeling though, probably the best he’s ever had. This feeling comes with a great side effect too - it makes Randy feel _complete._

 

Cody pushes Randy onto the couch, straddling his lap and moving his hands to grab the sides of Randy’s face before he focuses his attention fully on the kiss, going more passionate and deeper than before. Once he slides his tongue in, he lets go of Randy’s face and begins to run his hands down the rest of his face and down his neck, down that incredibly built chest...

Randy groans at the new direction their kiss is taking, hands grabbing at Cody’s hips with one moving to slide over his ass, copping a quick feel just to get a taste of what he’s stolen looks at in the past. Fuck, what a great taste it is, feeling that bubbly ass underneath his fingertips. He doesn’t want to sound cliche but this kiss is everything he’s ever dreamed of in… well, a kiss. Cody’s body is so soft, so _perfect,_ and his lips are so supple, so _plush_  and even though he tastes like alcohol, he still tastes incredibly sweet. It’s a taste Randy’s never experienced before with other girls… hell, everything he’s experiencing with Cody tonight is nothing he’s experienced with anybody before.

 

Randy can’t stop. And he doesn’t ever want to.

_He’s mine._


	40. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to describe Randy's kisses would be spicy with the right amount of sweetness but as great, as PERFECT as the kiss was, that's not what Cody yearns for. No, he yearns for the man behind the kiss - he yearns for so much more of Randy Orton.

**** In all honesty, Randy isn’t sure how long they’ve been kissing. The only thing he’s sure of is that Cody has the most fucking amazing lips he’s ever tasted from anybody before. His kiss with AJ didn’t feel like this and that was another guy so why does it feel so great with Cody? Even his kisses with women pale in comparison to the beautiful way his lips meld with Cody’s.

After Randy slides his tongue out of Cody’s mouth, he proceeds to lie them down on the couch with Cody on his back and Randy in between his spread legs. Cody’s hands are clawing at the back of Randy’s shirt, pulling hard at the fabric as Randy’s lips move to attack his neck all over. His neck is smooth and soft, just like the rest of Cody, and it’s also free of marks… they should probably fix that.

_ He’s mine. _

 

Randy groans as his teeth bite down on Cody’s neck, his dick twitching in his jeans at the high pitched moan Cody lets out. “Randy…” Cody gasps, one of his hands moving from his shoulders up to grab the back of his head.

Holy fuck, Randy never knew how hot his name could be until just now. Actually, he never realized how hot any of this could be. He likes to fuck hot girls and he’s incredibly satisfied when they moan his name but he’s not exactly turned on by it - it’s more of an ego thing, fucking people. He fucks them, gets a rise out of fucking them real good, and then he moves onto the next person. It’s different right now though. Randy’s not doing this to Cody because he wants the satisfaction of knowing he made him feel good. It’s because he wants… _him._

Randy’s nails dig into Cody’s hips in a bruising grip as he sucks his neck, lapping at the mark he’s made to ease the pain before he trails kisses over to the other side of Cody’s neck, starting a hickey there. He feels Cody tilting his head to the side to give him more access and he shivers when Cody’s lips brush over his ear but he shivers even more at the words Cody whispers:  _ “Fuck me.” _

Randy stills, his nails loosening from Cody’s skin. His teeth unlatch from his neck so he can properly shake his head. “N-No, I can’t do that.” He tells him, swallowing before he pecks Cody on the lips as a way to apologize.

“But I _need you.”_ Cody whines, gripping at the collar of Randy’s shirt again as he stares into his eyes pleadingly. “I need **all of you.”**

“C-Cody, that’s going too fast, I don’t-”

“No it’s _not.”_ He whines again, pulling at his shirt collar.  “Come on, daddy, don’t you wanna fuck me?”

Randy’s eyebrows raise to the top of his head before they shoot off into the solar system, eyes widening at the nickname. “What’d you call me?”

Cody smirks, openly licking his tongue along his teeth as he lets go of Randy’s shirt. “That sure got daddy’s attention~” He purrs, racing his hands downwards to the crotch of Randy’s jeans so he can undo them. “Give me that cock, daddy.”

A million alarms go off in Randy’s head upon hearing that… really fucking hot name, but that’s a name that shouldn’t ever be uttered to him by his best fucking friend. His best fucking friend who just dumped his _fiancee_  and although Ted was a fucking dick and Randy is glad they’re not together anymore, Cody’s only been single for a few hours. He’s on the rebound. He doesn’t really want this, he just… he just wants to forget about it all. Having sex is a great way to do that.

But Randy can’t do this. He needs to stop. He can’t continue to take advantage of him. He didn’t mean to kiss Cody but it happened and it was the nicest kiss he’s ever had but he can’t let himself fall deeper and deeper into this, especially if his best friend isn’t in the right state of mind.

He was curious. That’s all it was. He wanted to know what kissing Cody was like and now he knows. Now it stops.

 

“Yeah, no, we can’t do this.” Randy shakes his head, quickly sitting up on his knees and scooting backwards. Now that he’s not preoccupied with kissing his drunk best friend, he’s become incredibly aware of his hard-on and he inwardly curses himself as he grabs the decorative pillow to hold it over his crotch.

“We can’t? Because you seem very able to right now.” Cody chuckles lowly, sitting back up on his knees as he follows after Randy but Randy climbs off the couch before Cody can reach him.

“You’re drunk.” Randy tells him. “It’s not right a-and it was a mistake.”

Cody’s shoulders fall and he narrows his eyes at Randy, frowning. “Kissing me is a mistake?”

“N-No, of course not.” Randy shakes his head with a sigh. “But… doing it when you’re drunk is. I can’t take advantage of you like that, Cody. You wouldn’t even want this if you were sober so… it’s full out taking advantage of you, what I just did.”

“Y-Yes I would!” Cody argues.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“I-I had a sex dream about you!” Cody blurts out. “Yeah! I-It happened after reading those fanfictions. A-And other stuff but m-mostly the fics. I found none of you and… _him,_ s-so I went looking for threesome stuff cause… yeah, b-but I ended up just reading us and it really turned me on because you were r-rough and demanding and it was everything I ever wanted so… I-I totally want you. This isn’t wrong, you can fuck me. You can _fuck me,_ Randy, _please.”_ He begs, reaching forward to snatch the pillow from in front of Randy’s crotch before he pulls him in by the belt loops. “Do you want a blowjob? Is that it? Because I can-”

**“Stop.”** Randy stands his ground firmly, reaching down to grab Cody’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. “It’s not happening.”  _ Not tonight. _

Cody swallows, looking down between them with a bigger frown than before. “But… I need this.”

“You’re drunk. You need to go to bed so you can wake up and get better.” Randy says softly. There’s a few moments of silence and Randy takes that time to think over his next set of words, wanting to make Cody feel better that isn’t with his lips. And definitely not with his dick either.

Randy licks his lips and squeezes Cody’s hands to get his attention, looking into those sad looking blue eyes when he does. “Listen. If you wake up tomorrow and decide you still wanna do it… we will. But it can’t happen like this, alright?”

Cody blinks a few times, pressing his lips together as he looks down between them in contemplation. With a heavy sigh from his nose, he nods. “Okay. Fine.” He says quietly.

“Good.” Randy lets go of Cody’s hand, instantly relieved when Cody decides to sit back down on the couch instead of chasing after his dick again. Not often Randy actually says no to the proposition of sex but believe it or not, he’s not a scumbag - he doesn’t say yes to ugly chicks, drunk chicks, or crazy chicks who aren’t hot enough to get away with being crazy. He also doesn’t say yes to very vulnerable, very single men who tried to drink away their feelings.

“Randy?”

Randy looks back at Cody, raising his eyebrows. “What’s up?”

“You don’t hate me now… do you?” Cody looks up at him hopefully through his lashes.

He huffs a chuckle through his nose, quirking a smile at the very first dumb question Cody has ever asked him. “I couldn’t hate you no matter what you do.”

Randy’s heart races when Cody smiles at him with that cute, big smile he always does when he’s real happy about something, his heart racing the same speed it did when their lips met for the very first time.

_ … do I have a heart condition? _

 

“Uh, h-hey.” Randy swallows, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s get you ready for bed, okay? I should too.”

“Will you come to bed with me?” The hopeful look returns to Cody’s eyes again, lighting them up. “Y-You did the last time I was drunk…”

“Cody, I don’t think that’s a good-”

“Raaaaandy, it’s not sex, it’s just sleeping.” Cody pouts. “And… I’m single now so nobody’s going to get upset.”

Randy supposes that’s true. But the thing stopping him is that he doesn’t wanna get hard and after tonight’s events, that’s incredibly likely to happen. However, he can’t say no to Cody… at least, not to this request.

“Just behave, okay?” Randy advises, pointing a finger at him before he walks away. God forbid Cody decides to suck him off in the middle of the night… oh no, now he’s going to think about that! Why does he do this to himself? This is why Randy tries to never think!

“Hey, can I wear one of your shirts?” Cody calls out, poking his head up from the back of the couch. “My clothes are kinda… they smell like beer.”

“You smell like beer.”

“But you don’t!” Cody nods cheerfully with a matching smile.

“That’s because my cologne is the fuckin’ tits.” Randy says as he goes over to his luggage, rummaging around inside to find a loose fitting, long sleeved black shirt. He throws it over to the couch, then leafs through the contents again to find an outfit for himself to sleep in. “Wear that, I hope it suits your tastes.”

Cody fumbles a little with the shirt, seeing as the alcohol messed up his dexterity - apparently not enough that it stops an excellent makeout session with Randy but that’s in the past now. As soon as he manages to put it on, Randy has already changed into black sweatpants and a gray tanktop, a tanktop that he usually wouldn’t wear but considering how horny Cody is tonight, it was necessary.

“Alright you drunken pretty boy, get over here.” Randy calls out as he climbs onto the bed, sliding under the covers and keeping Cody’s side open. Cody climbs on and crawls to the open spot, sliding under as well.

Randy looks over to Cody, tilting onto his side. “So do you want me to spoon you like last time or - oh, okay.” His words change mid-sentence as Cody pushes him onto his back, snuggling right up to his side and wrapping an arm around his chest, a leg slotting in between his as he rests his head on Randy’s shoulder. He smiles innocently up at his best friend, batting his eyelashes to add to the effect.

Even when drunk, he still tries to play the innocent card. Amazing.

 

“You’re like a teddy bear.” Cody comments. “My teddy bear.”

“Am I better than the old one?”

_“So_  much better.” Cody sighs, eyes blowing open as he shakes his head. “Hotter too.”

“Okay, yeah, go to bed.” Randy chuckles, shaking his head as he closes his eyes.

“Can you do me one more favor?”

“Make it snappy, Codes.”

“Can you kiss me again?”

Randy opens his eyes again to stare down into Cody’s, body freezing up entirely at the question. He opens his mouth to protest but Cody seems to know what he was about to say and he cuts in before Randy can tell him no.

“Just a small peck on the lips.” Cody whispers, looking down to Randy’s mouth. “That’s all… before we wake up tomorrow?”

Oh. That’s all. Just an innocent little kiss, doesn’t have to be super passionate. It’d be the kind of kiss you’d give a family member… there’s nothing wrong with that. Randy can do that. What’s the worst can happen? He kisses Cody again and falls in love with him? Hahaha, Randy doesn’t do that! Yeah, sure, why not? There’s nothing wrong with a little kiss.

He doesn’t say anything, just gives a little nod before he moves in to press his lips onto Cody’s, closing his eyes into it. Cody presses in but doesn’t do anything else, just lets their lips touch… and touch… and it lingers for too long to be considered just a simple, platonic kiss but Randy pushes that thought to the very back of his mind and even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t give a shit. It feels perfect, just like their first kiss.

Fuck. He doesn’t want this to end either but he has to. It’s the right thing to do… Randy knows because it’s going to be hard to do. 

 

Randy pulls away, licking his lips clean of Cody’s taste and lodging it into his memory bank. He slowly opens his eyes, Cody opening his at the same time. Cody relaxes against Randy’s body, the hand on his chest moving up to grab Randy’s cheek, thumb caressing against his skin.

“Thank you.” Cody whispers.

“For the kiss?”

“No.” Cody shakes his head. “For being the greatest friend I’ve ever had.”

Randy grabs the hand on his cheek, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m not that great.”

“You are to me. You always have been.”

Randy rolls his lips back, looking down to Cody’s lips again… no, _no,_ he’s not going to do that. Two kisses tonight is enough. He knows what it’s like, now it’s time to move on. He swallows back that desire, taking Cody’s hand off his face to interlock their fingers together and bring their joined hands down. “I guess I’m okay.” He shrugs. “But you’re better.”

Cody grins, huffing a chuckle through his nose before he closes his eyes. “Good night, Randy.” He whispers before resting his head back on Randy’s shoulder.

Randy watches as Cody visibly relaxes, mouth parting open as the sleep begins to take over him. He remembers watching Cody sleep on the plane to his high school reunion, and he finds him just as cute now as he did back then. He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping, like he didn’t just go through a breakup with somebody he thought was the love of his life. He’s so innocent looking, pure looking, and even though he clearly isn’t either of those things, he has such a good heart that he kind of is anyways.

That’s why Randy needs to protect him. He’ll do it until Cody is sick of it and even then, it’s going to take a lot of convincing.

 

Eventually, Randy’s eyes grow heavy and he realizes that he should probably go to bed soon as well. He knows he shouldn’t, even tells himself he shouldn’t, but he leans forward to kiss Cody’s forehead before resting his head back on the pillow. Once his head hits that soft cushion, the sleep overtakes him as well after briefly thinking over the events that happened tonight, especially with what Cody said about him… specifically, how he wanted to have sex with him. _Sober._

Does he really want it rough and demanding? And did he want Randy of all people to do that to him? Maybe he just wants anybody to do that because Randy highly doubts Ted was anything like that when they were together. Cody wants something exciting and Randy was the closest person available - that’s the only explanation for why Cody kissed him tonight. He doesn’t even… he doesn’t even mean it anyways, he probably just said that to get Randy to sleep with him.

Does Randy mean it when he says they’ll do this in the morning if Cody truly wants to? Randy isn’t sure but it’s not going to happen so he doesn’t have to worry about it. That being the final conclusion to his whirling thoughts, he allows himself to finally fall asleep.

Their hands still stay intertwined together on Randy’s chest.

* * *

 

**???**

 

“Oooooh fuck yeah, just like that, daddy.” Cody moans as Randy fucks him harder from behind, his hands pressing flat against the cool metal of the lockers. “God yeah, give me that thick **fucking**  cock.”

“So much better than Ted, huh?” Randy groans into his ear, spanking Cody and relishing in the loud moan he lets out. “Yeah, lemme hear it, baby boy.”

“B-Best I’ll ever have!” Cody gasps. “Randy, y-you fuck me so much better than Ted always has, y-you’ve always been so much better than him in every way.”

“Should’ve come to me first, huh?” Randy asks, pulling out all the way to the tip. “I told you from day one that Ted was no good but you didn’t listen.”

“B-But I’m listening now, Randy, and now I’m with _you_  and I want you, all the time.” Cody whines, trying to push back on Randy’s cock. “And I want your cock, please, _please,_ don’t tease me, I’ll do anything, anything!”

“I know you will baby, shhh.” Randy shushes as he pushes back into the younger man, hammering into him harder than before. “Yeah, you’re fuckin’ perfect. And you’re _mine.”_

“I’ll always be yours.” Cody moans, throwing his head back onto Randy’s shoulder.

“You promise?”

_ “Always, Randy.” _

He better. Randy doesn’t want any other guy to have a piece of him. They won’t know how to satisfy Cody like Randy does, make him feel safe, make him feel so _wanted_  - only Randy. It’s always been Randy, and with each hard thrust inside Cody’s tight ass, every moan that falls from his pretty lips, it’s just a reminder that Randy is the only one who can make him feel so good.

Just like Cody does to him.

* * *

 

**October 20th, 2009**

 

Cody lids his eyes open to squint at the clock - 9:29 AM. He’d rather stay in the very warm and surprisingly very safe bed but he has shit to do today. What does he have to do? Uh… he’ll figure something out. Maybe he and Ted can… oh. Right. He dumped Ted last night. Actually, it’s more like he threw Ted out with the dirty bathwater into the sewer down the street to forever be forgotten about.

He can’t believe that he put up with that shit for as long as he did… wait, he remembers why! He was _in love._ Love is fucking bullshit. He loved Shane and they broke it off because Shane was in love with AJ Styles of all freaking people. He loved Ted and Ted dumped him because he thought Cody and Randy were too close but then Ted proposed! And apologized! And suddenly, everything was better again! Except it was still the same shit, just covered in a bunch of sprinkles.

Well. There is one person Cody loves that hasn’t betrayed him… yes, the man he was crushing on since childhood - Randy Orton. He loved Randy but stopped after he heard how much of a dick he was. Why would he wanna associate himself with somebody like that? But Randy proved himself to Cody and gave him a glimpse into the person he could be if he just tried and so Cody gave him another chance. It’s worked out quite well for the both of them so far and while he doesn’t think he’s going to crush on Randy again anytime soon, he does admit to loving him. You know, like family!

Because Randy has never lied to him. He’s had Cody’s side since day one and he’s had no problem telling Cody what he needs to hear.

_ That’s who I need right now. _

 

With a small smile, Cody slowly stretches his arms, arching his back as he does so but that’s when he feels the very hard bulge pressing into his ass. He tightens his lips, furrowing his eyebrows together as he tries to remember what happened last night after he went into that bar. But like always… he never remembers what happens when he gets drunk. Whatever, all he can hope for is that he didn’t do anything to make himself look like an idiot. And by the uh, hard presence behind him, he’s hoping he rebounded with somebody hot.

This is also when he notices there’s a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looks down, seeing the tattoos on the wrists - black, generic looking tattoos over splatterings of skulls. Not to mention spray-tanned skin…

_ It can’t be him… can it? _

Cody blinks a few times and looks ahead at the wall, tilting his head curiously before he turns around in the arms to find his sleeping best friend.

_ Oh fuck, it is him. _

Fear crawls up Cody’s spine at the implications but it quickly crawls back down, making its way to the ground before it scurries away to leave Cody in a calm state once more. No, they didn’t do anything! It was probably like what happened the last time Cody got drunk and he forced Randy to cuddle him to sleep! Like Randy would even allow Cody to rebound with him anyways… he’s a _guy._ Well, there was that one time a few months back before they were interrupted by the annoying sounds of room service, but again, heat of the moment. Cody tells himself that all the goddamn time everytime the memories of that night flood back. It meant nothing.

Would’ve been nice though. Randy’s hot and now that Cody’s single again, it means all of the previous sexual thoughts he’s had about him aren’t wrong to think about anymore. He doesn’t have to focus his attention on solely one guy, it can be many of them! Maybe he needs to try out the single life for awhile, after all, it’s working out pretty well for Randy.

 

He’s brought back to the present when he feels Randy’s dick twitch against his thigh, blushing hard as he shuffles away. Randy must be having a pretty good dream for how hard he is right now… Cody doesn’t wanna wake him up but he can’t let Randy sleep here the whole day. He also needs to wake him up so he can ask about last night and make sure he didn’t get banned from anywhere but that’ll happen after he uses the bathroom and freshens up.

So he rolls on out of bed, making his way to the bathroom and glancing back at Randy as he reaches the door… specifically Randy’s hard on. Cody only felt it but uh, that’s _definitely_  a thick cock. He’s seen it too but dick sizes change so much after the blood rushes to it! And Randy’s only got longer. And thicker. Much bigger than before. He swallows back the suggestive thought, shaking his head before he quickly disappears into the bathroom.

After doing his business, he goes over to the sink to wash his face and after splashing it with water, he looks up to his reflection and… sees some hickies there that weren’t there last night. Cody furrows his eyebrows, standing up straight and grazing his fingers over the dark marks. There was one on each side in the same size - big and completely noticeable. Hmm, maybe he did rebound last night after all! Randy should hopefully know something about that too.

He walks out of the bathroom with a completely fresh face and completely empty bladder, stopping in his tracks when Randy yawns and begins to stir awake. Cody waits patiently, ambling in place on the balls of his feet, and he clasps his hands together… or tries too, but the sleeves of the shirt are too long and sort of halt him at the last moment so he settles for retreating his hands back farther in the comfortable, warm home of the sleeves to this slightly oversized long sleeve shirt. He tilts his head down to press his nose to the shirt collar, inhaling its scent and recognizing it as chocolate-scented cologne - what Randy wears. Cody’s eyes narrow more in confusion.

_ What the fuck happened last night? _

 

“Codes, where are you?” Randy mumbles, reaching down to adjust his sweatpants. His hand stills as it brushes over his crotch, his body tensing up when he glances down to see his erection. “Shit!” He exclaims, quickly pulling the covers back over him and looking around the room, like there was an audience watching him the entire night but no, there wasn’t - just one singular person, one who was very drunk and doesn’t remember anything so it might as well have been no one at all.

Randy’s eyes stop at Cody, mouth opening and closing and his hands doing all sorts of motions as he tries to come up with an explanation but Cody decides to be nice and save him - chances are, Randy did the same for him last night.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hide your hard-on from me.” Cody teases as he walks on over to the bed, climbing on top and settling down on his knees, spreading them apart and resting both of his hands in between in a comfortable position. “Who was the dream about?”

“N-Nothing. No dream.” Randy chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his bald head. “Just uh, good ol’ morning wood. You didn’t… feel it or anything, did you?”

“I did.” Cody nods sagely.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I woke up with a dick pressing against me. It’s no big deal. Now if it was _inside_  me, then that’d be something to talk about.”  _ And think about. And dream about. And fantasize about…  _ “Thankfully for you, I just wanna talk about what happened last night.”

Randy’s face pales and his fingers begin to shake, so much that he has to grasp at the sheets to keep them steady. “L-Last night? What uh, what about it?” Cody briefly furrows his eyebrows together in curiosity at Randy’s sudden odd behavior but it’s probably nothing. Randy being odd is normal.

“Did I uh…” Cody looks down at his hands, bringing one up to gently tug at his ear. He chuckles softly and nibbles at his bottom lip before he looks up at Randy. “Did I get with anybody last night? I just saw the hickies on my neck and they weren’t there last night, clearly wasn’t Ted so I don’t know who it would’ve been.”

“D-Did you get with anybody?” Randy repeats the question, making sure that’s what Cody asked.

“Yeah, did I? And was he at least hot?”

Randy’s fingers grasp tighter at the sheets, the other set of fingers drumming against his covered knee. He purses his lips and looks down at the drumming fingers with a shrug. “I mean uh, yeah, he was… he was pretty hot, I’d say.” He nods slowly, eyes shifting back and forth before he opens his mouth again. “Actually, I’d say he’s… probably the hottest guy you’ve been with so far.”

“Oh yeah?” Cody’s face lights up. “Did we know him? Or was it just some stranger?”

Randy bites down hard on his lips, breathing in sharply through his nose. His teeth let go of his lips to grit together and he hisses through them. “Stranger. Yup. Didn’t know him at all.”

“Oh.” Cody pouts, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

His love life is a disaster. He rebounds with a guy that even Randy finds hot but he doesn’t even know him at all and can’t remember! Cody wishes he could be like others and remember everything that happened when he was drunk, or at least have a vague idea. He can only rely on context clues and infer from there - at least he’s smart enough to piece some of the details together… and one detail is still confusing to him. Where does Randy fall in all of this?

 

“Yeah, sorry. But there’s always next time.”

“Uh huh. So what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Where were you in all of this?”

“Th-That’s not import-”

“No, it is important, because we fell asleep together.” And now that Cody thinks about it, he was just in his briefs and that shirt! Randy really slept with him like that and was okay with it?

“We slept like that last time we were drunk.” Randy scoffs. “What’s the big deal?”

“I just wanna know, like… did you bring me home or was there more or…” Cody throws his hands in the air before he drops them back down between his knees, gently swaying his upper body back and forth. “Clearly you helped me get dressed because I wasn’t wearing this before.”

The room falls incredibly and uncomfortably silent. To make it seem like he’s not just waiting on an answer that’ll never come (but hopefully it will), Cody starts to rub nondescript patterns into the sheets. Maybe the answer will come from these patterns and Cody just doesn’t know it yet… why is Randy being so weird about this? It’s just a question. What did Randy do when Cody was drunk? How did he help out? It’s like Cody asked about some deep dark secret.

 

“We uh…”

Cody immediately perks his head up when Randy talks again, listening very intently. “We what?”

“Well, it was more _you-”_

“Me? What did I do?” Cody asks, pointing to himself.

“You…” Randy sighs, closing his eyes as he points to himself. “Okay, y-you and _I,_ we… we kind of…”

“Kind of… what?”

Randy scrunches his face together, rubbing hard at his forehead. “W-We… we… we kissed, okay? We kissed.”

“WE WHAT?” Cody’s voice raises, eyes widening as he scoots forward. “I kissed _you?!_ You kissed **_me?!”_**

He kissed Randy!? Randy kissed him?!?

**_AND I DIDN’T REMEMBER?_ **

 

“I-It didn’t go anywhere.” Randy’s eyes opens, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he holds his hands out in defense. “We… we kissed for like a few seconds but I stopped it before anything happened.”

“... so that’s it? We just kissed and what? You took me to bed?”

Randy’s tongue slips out to slowly wet his lips, raising his eyebrows as he looks away. “Yeah, something like that.”

“... god, you fucking scared me, I thought we like… fucked after that.” Cody laughs lightly, sighing with relief as he falls back onto the bed.  _ Not that it would be a bad thing if it did.  _ “That’s not so bad then. At all. I like kissing hot guys.”

Phew! Crisis averted! It was just a kiss! That Cody doesn’t remember!! Wait, there’s still an important question, one that has now rammed its way to the front of Cody’s mind.

“HOLD ON!” Cody shoots back up from the bed, turning to Randy. “What was the kiss like?”

_ BECAUSE I’M A BITCH AND I DON’T REMEMBER. _

“... excuse me?”

“Like, what kind of kiss? Was it like, a kiss you give your brother or a kiss you give… your lover?” Cody waggles his eyebrows suggestively with a wink.

It’s one thing if it’s a platonic kiss, it’s another if it’s a… you know, _kiss._ With tongue and everything. And Cody’s thought about kissing Randy, especially when he was younger, but now it’s finally happened and Cody’s curious! What was his first ever kiss with Randy Orton like? And why the fuck didn’t Cody remember it, damnit, he’s never going to get drunk again!

 

Randy’s tongue pokes around in his cheek, his thumbs circling around each other as he takes in his own thoughts. Jesus christ, how much does Randy have to think this morning? In fact, it’s probably the most thinking he’s done in his entire life. Why can’t he just tell Cody what happened instead of like, thinking? What is there to think about? Just tell Cody how your lips pressed against his already!!

“Maybe I should show you.” Randy says, looking up to Cody after a few moments.

Cody blinks wildly, holding his hand (covered by the sleeve) over his heart. “Sh-Show me? With… your mouth? On my mouth?”

“What other way would it be? What, you afraid it’s gonna hurt?”

“N-No!” Cody shakes his head, quirking his lips to one side. “Just…”  _ Afraid it’s gonna turn me on.  _ “... why do you have to show me?””

Why the fuck is Cody shooting Randy’s idea down? Yes, it’s fine if Randy shows him! Cody should remember their first fucking kiss, damnit! This is what he’s been dreaming of since he was a teenager and he needs to know so he can finally calm that teenager inside him that still likes Randy after all these years because maybe if he remembers, he can push this crush behind him and move on with his life.

Yes. That’s the reason Cody is going for. He’s just satisfying that horny teenager from years ago. The horny teenager known as himself.

Randy shakes his head, beginning to rolling out of bed. “You’re right, it was stupid-”

“N-No, hold on!” Cody reaches out to grab Randy’s wrist, pulling him back down into bed. Their eyes meet and Cody blushes fiercely, really feeling like that horny teenager from years ago now. He’s brought back to one of the thousands of times he’s watched Randy on screen, fantasizing about meeting up with him in his locker room and holding his hands, walking the backstage areas so Randy can show him off before retiring to his locker room to makeout. And then he’d remember that this was his childhood best friend and feel guilty… for a few seconds before he continues with the thoughts.

He’s not sure if he should continue to feel guilty about it anymore.

 

“It’s not stupid.” Cody says quietly, running his hand down to grab Randy’s. “I was just caught off guard. I-I mean…” He grins bashfully, looking down at their hands. “I-I always thought about what it’d be like to kiss you. Kind of sucks I don’t remember our first kiss, right?” Cody swallows nervously, looking up at Randy through his lashes.

Randy’s lip moves back and forth against each other in thought before he looks down to their joined hands. Breathing in slowly, he maneuvers his hand so he could intertwine his fingers with Cody’s, fully sitting back down on the bed to sit next to him, one leg tucked under himself and the knee of the other touching against one of Cody’s. “Not gonna lie, it was nice.” He admits softly.

“Yeah?” Cody asks, his breath quickening in pace. “Like I said, I-I wouldn’t know.”

Randy huffs a chuckle through his nose and raises his eyebrows, looking up into Cody’s eyes. “So… you wanna know?” He asks.

“J-Just because I want to know what it’s like.” Cody clarifies as he looks down to Randy’s lips, his own parting open to suddenly exhale a hot breath that the adrenaline knocked out of him.

_ Fuck, I need him. _

“I get it.” Randy nods, keeping their fingers together as he shifts forward, wrapping the other arm around Cody’s waist and slowly lowering him down to the bed. He pins their hands right by Cody’s head, dipping his head down so Cody could feel his hot breath. “You’re curious.”

_ Oh god, this is real, this is real, this is real. _

Cody gasps at how quickly the passion floods his body. It’s like the hotness of Randy’s breath slipped into Cody’s parted mouth to enter his body, infusing within his bloodstream to put him in a state of heightened arousal. Every single thing about this morning since Cody woke up has caught him off guard but Randy going in to kiss him? For the _second_  time? That affects Cody the most. _Everywhere._

“Cody?” Randy chuckles, searching his face. “I’m gonna kiss you now, that cool?”

“Y-Yeah… yeah.” Cody nods, swallowing when he realizes how dry his throat has got. “Real cool.”

Randy nods back, tilting his head. “Then let’s not waste anymore time.” And he follows through on that, soon leaning down to capture Cody’s lips in a kiss for the second time of their lives.

 

Cody closes his eyes the instant their lips meet, fingers moving around wildly in Randy’s grip to signal for him to let go and when Randy does, Cody moans at the freedom and utilizes it so he can grab at Randy’s shoulders - such broad, strong shoulders too. Yes, this is what a _man_ feels like, and kisses like too as Cody soon finds out.

Randy bites at Cody’s lower lip, dragging it out with his teeth and moving it side to side before letting go with a small groan, licking right up the middle of Cody’s lips to ask for permission to the inside of his mouth, which Cody wastes no time in granting. He moans loudly as Randy’s tongue shoves inside, wrapping a leg around Randy’s waist to keep him close because holy fuck, Cody doesn’t want this to end.

Randy’s just taking what he wants from him, dominating his mouth like he owns Cody or something and it’s the hottest fucking thing Cody has ever felt. It’s just a kiss but… it shouldn’t be so _ruthless_  like this. Not even Shane, as experienced as he is, made Cody feel like _this_  with a kiss. With the sex, absolutely, but a single kiss? No chance. As for Ted? Who’s Ted? Cody never dated and almost married a Ted.

Eventually, Randy’s tongue stops in its exploration through Cody’s mouth to instead push against Cody’s, swirling around and licking at it and Cody’s tongue is just as eager. He drags his nails from Randy’s shoulders, down his biceps, digging them in briefly before his hands suddenly move to fist at Randy’s tanktop. Their tongues slide out of each other’s mouths but they continue to play outside of it in an intricate, obscene display before Randy takes his away. Finally, he presses his lips back onto Cody’s again with a force that’s hard enough to push Cody’s head farther into the pillow and just when it looks like Cody’s head is about to be lost in it, Randy pulls away at last to sit up on his knees.

Randy’s tongue licks along his lips slowly, savoring the taste before he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. Cody sees his lips move after that but he still doesn’t know what he said, still reeling in from that… mind-blowing kiss. How do you describe a kiss like that? The best way to describe it would be spicy with the right amount of sweetness but Cody isn’t a writer so he ends up describing it as **perfect.**

 

“Cody?”

Cody blinks up at Randy, gently pressing his fingertips to his lips. “Y-Yeah?”

“I asked if that satisfied your curiosity.” Randy chuckles.

Cody swallows, giving a nod. “Y-Yeah. For sure.”

“Good, I’d feel bad if our first kiss sucked. First kiss you remember, anyways.” He blows out a breath, finally rolling off the bed and walking around to the other side. “I’m gonna shower, you wanna get breakfast after?”

_ Can the breakfast be you? _

“Sounds like… l-like a plan.”

Cody looks to the side to watch Randy walk away, sitting up on his knees. His heart flutters inside his chest and he presses a hand over it in an attempt to calm it down but it just keeps fluttering along with his stomach, in fact, his whole body seems light. He feels like his head is in the clouds and his body is soon to follow in his ascension out of this world. Cody doesn’t know what their first kiss felt like but he doubts it felt as good as this one did.

 

There’s just one problem. Though it satisfied the horny teenager inside him, Cody still yearns for more and he’s not talking about the kiss either. That was great but it was only so great because of the man behind it.

No. Cody doesn’t yearn for this kiss. Cody yearns for so much more of  _ Randy Orton. _


	41. Lead Us Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy yearns for the kisses but he yearns for a lot more as well - with another man. Only no other man comes to mind besides Cody.

 

**October 25th, 2009**

 

Cody smiles as he successfully blocks Ted from his Facebook page. Tapping the screen doesn’t come with that satisfying “click” you get when pressing a button but that’s just one of the very few cons that come with having a new touchscreen phone Thankfully, there’re more pros - such as being able to take better pictures of himself. It was so exhausting, having to turn his phone around and take a picture and hope that he looked good but that’s nothing to worry about now with a front facing camera! Ooh, he should take a picture of himself right now! He’ll look back on it and remember how happy he was when he blocked that scumbag! So he rolls his shoulders back, shifting around on the exercise bike to get comfortable as he opens up the camera.

“HEY!” Randy exclaims as he slams his hand down on the screen of the exercise bike, Cody’s body scrunching in on itself with his shoulders high up by his head in his new startled phase. “You’re supposed to be working out with me, not playing dress up games on your phone.”

“I only do that on my computer, thank you.” Cody tells him, raising an eyebrow before he raises up his phone… only to put it back down when Randy slams the screen again. “Will you stop?!” Cody exclaims.

“Work out. Now.”

“And if I don’t? Are you gonna spank me?”

Randy rolls his lips back, his eyes looking Cody over for a few seconds before he takes a few steps backwards to sit back down on the weight bench. “I think you’d like that too much, so no.”

Cody’s face tints red while he shoves his phone back into his pocket. Yeah, he really would… especially if it was Randy doing it, with that big ass hand of his. And if the way he slammed the screen was any indication of how hard he could spank, then Cody would be in for a world of pain - and he’d love every second of it, just like he loved every second of his kiss with Randy about a week ago.

It’s easy to get over Ted when he has a best friend like Randy. Randy knows just how to take Cody’s mind off him the majority of the time and recently, Cody’s thoughts have been nothing but Randy (that is, when he’s not thinking about strangling Ted). Kissing Randy, touching Randy, sex with Randy… they did the first part twice (Cody unfortunately doesn’t remember one of those times), Cody wants to go even further with the second part, and the third part comes _after_  they get further with the second. Obviously, these things aren’t going to happen but there’s nothing wrong with fantasizing, especially now that Cody is single.

He feels a tiny bit guilty everytime he thinks about it but the forbidden nature of it just makes it hotter.

 

Cody watches as Randy goes back to lifting weights, how the muscles in his arm flex as he tries his best to keep the weights in the air. The sweat beads on his body and even dampens the collar of his tanktop but Cody doesn’t pay attention to that when his eyes move from his muscles and downwards to the hem of his pants. The tanktop has ridden up to expose a sliver of Randy’s torso and if Cody looks real hard (and he does), he can see the top of his hipbones as well. Swallowing his nerves, he looks away for a second to at least keep up the impression that he’s not openly checking out his best friend before he gives the unaware Randy his attention again, this time to stare right through the openings of his gym shorts which show off how thick his thighs are.

_ Is he even wearing underwear?!? _

Cody is brought out from his daydream when Randy drops the weights back down, quickly pedalling on the bike to make it look like he was exercising this whole time and he doesn’t even get why Randy wants him to exercise today, he’s not doing anything! Randy’s the one who has that iron man match against John tonight, not Cody! Cody’s doing a run in and that’s it. He can exercise tomorrow! Why did he come with Randy in the first - ah, right, because it meant getting to watch Randy work out. Worth it!

“God, it’s so fucking hot in here.” Randy complains as he grabs the hem of his tanktop to slide it off his body, patting at his face. “How are you not burning up?”

Oh lord, he has to be doing this on purpose. Why would he just take his tanktop off like that?! So he’s shirtless?!? The sheen of sweat over his abs causes them to glisten in the light, the rays reflecting off the beads to make them shine and whether Randy knows it or not, one of his pecs flexes a few times and  _ I wanna run my hands all over his fucking body. _

“Holy shit, how fast have you been pedalling?” Randy chuckles as he watches Cody’s feet furiously pedal away. “You could power a city. Countries even.”

“Y-Your words just…” Cody puts a hand on his head before he shoots it up into the air, making an explosion sound with his mouth. “Blew my mind and motivated me, you know?”

_ Bet you can blow my mind in other ways too. _

“Bet I could motivate you more.” Randy challenges as he crosses his arms on top the screen, watching Cody’s determined face.

Cody huffs as he looks up into Randy’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Uh huh.” Randy nods. “Keep going for a few more minutes and I’ll kiss your pretty lips again.”

_ Yes, yes, yes!!!! _

Wait, no! He’s just joking. He doesn’t mean that and if he did he’d… he’d never mean it, okay! Randy kissed Cody because he was probably curious about kissing guys again. It wasn’t good with AJ so he kissed Cody because he trusts him, and because Cody was curious about what kissing him would be like. There’s no reason for them to kiss again knowing that. And Cody’s going to look like a fool if he seems too eager. It’s fun to tease Randy anyways.

 

So he takes his feet off the pedals, allowing the pedals to slowly spin to a halt before he takes out his phone and says, “That’s a great motivator to stop me.”

“Damn, I thought you said my kisses were good. You’re breaking my heart, Codes.” Randy shakes his head, taking an arm off so he could place that hand over said heart. 

Cody rolls his eyes with a small grin before his eyes lock with Randy’s again.“Your kisses are good, true... but I’m gonna kiss you and it’s gonna be so good you’re going to forget you had a match to prepare for in the first place.”

“Will not.”

“Will too.”

“I will _not.”_

“You will t- mmm!” Cody’s eyes close as he feels a pair of lips press hard against his, body freezing up in shock until those lips are no longer on his again - though it does take a few moments, moments that seem to last a long awhile for whatever reason.

His eyes slit open again to see Randy just pulling away, licking along his lips with a grin and a wink. “Gonna go back to working out now. Gotta match to prepare for, ya know?”

Cody understands, because he also has something to prepare for - a funeral. Namely his.

“Y-Yeah. Can’t…” Cody swallows, watching Randy walk back to the machine. “Can’t uh, forget about that. Probably the most important one of your career.”

“Yeah, cause it’s an hour fuckin’ long _and_  John is still winning after it all. Kill me.”

Cody wants to die too but for unrelated reasons. These reasons have to do with Randy kissing him for a **third**  time and it’s not like it was a real kiss either, it was done just to shut him up but it still makes him feel _things_. Down **_there._ ** He’s thankful to wear these sweatpants because his impending boner won’t be too noticeable in them. Cody was so sure he wouldn’t have to worry about these with Randy anymore but then that kiss happened and it’s all he can think about.

Scratch that. It happened a few times when he was with Ted but that was just a phase. Only now, Cody is starting to think it wasn’t a phase after all. If it was, it wouldn’t have came back… no, he’s overthinking it. It’s been awhile since he’s kissed a super hot guy other than Ted that it startled him, and Randy is an _incredibly_  attractive man with a fucking hot body and a fucking amazing mouth that seems to know just what Cody likes. In fact, Cody is going to go out on a limb and say it was the best kiss he’s ever had.

This kiss especially doesn’t help Cody’s newfound addiction to Randy’s lips. While it was simple, Randy’s lips pressed hard on his and they fit together so _perfectly,_ just like their lips did the first time (that Cody remembers). He wants so much more, of the kiss and Randy. He looks up from his phone every so often to watch Randy and everytime he looks up, the same question wanders into his mind:

_ When is he going to kiss me again? _

* * *

 

 

Cody thinks it’d be really cool to be in an iron man match in the future. Maybe with Ted so he can beat his ass for an hour on live TV and get paid for it. Urgh, Cody wants to just wring his neck and put him through all the same pain he did to him! But physically! He wasted so much valuable time with Ted when he could’ve been using that time to be with some other guy. What other guy, you might ask? Cody’s not sure. Randy would be a good option if he wasn’t straight but he’s been kissing Cody a lot (three times is already 300% more kisses than Cody anticipated them to have) so he might have to readjust that equation… or maybe Dave! Yeah, he’s hot! And buff! Not as hot as Randy but - oh god, can he stop thinking about Randy like that! This is his _best friend._

He already entertained these thoughts about Randy at the gym today so any other thoughts need to stop. In fact, it’s hard to even think about Randy right now when he sees Ted at the other end of the hall talking to the Hart Dynasty. All he can think about is throwing him against the wall and punching the hell out of him until he’s begging for the much better Ted DiBiase known as his father to come save him. He won’t do it though.

Cody thinks he won’t do it but his feet and fists have a mind of their own, quickly stomping down the hall while his hands curl back and forth against each other like he’s trying to prepare his fists for battle but he’s tugged backwards by his best friend.

 

“LET ME GO!” Cody whines, clawing at the air with his free hand as Randy drags him away by the other.

“There’s no internet in prison, Cody.” Randy shakes his head. “It’s not worth it.”

“You beat Ted’s ass before, why can’t I?!” Cody demands, growling through his teeth as he claws at the air again. “LET ME BEAT HIS PANCAKE FACE LOOKING-”

“He’s not worth the time and trouble. Definitely not worth a lecture from Stephanie either.” Randy elaborates, pulling Cody into his locker room. “It’s a new era, Cody, an era without _him_ and after Legacy, he’s going to fall into obscurity. Just gotta bide your time until then - time heals all wounds, they say.”

“And _you_  told me that time just makes the pain easier to deal with.” Cody grumbles as Randy lets go of his hand to walk over to his bag.

“A certain somebody changed my mind about that.” Randy says, giving Cody a knowing look… that turns into something rather nonchalant with a shrug as he pulls out a white t-shirt and his black Northface fleece. “But it can totally be both because I’m never wrong.”

Thank goodness! Cody thought Randy was going to be serious for a moment! It’s good that Randy’s been more on the joking side of things recently because it really makes things between them seem normal. You know, like they didn’t kiss each other three times in one week right after Cody dumped his fiancee! Then again, have things between him and Randy ever been normal?

 

Cody shakes his head in amusement as he walks on over to his bag. “I’d argue against it but I actually can’t think of a time when you were wrong.” He says, pulling out his white polo shirt with blue grid lines and a lightweight blue jacket… the same colors as his would-be wedding. Ugh! He hates that pancake face looking motherfucker so much!! He should’ve pounced on him when he had the chance! And no longer does Cody mean it in the sexy way! He grimaces at the reminder, huffing through his nose as he crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. “Actually, you’re wrong right now. You should go back to your original statement.”

“That time makes the pain easier to deal with?”

“Yeah, because I can’t see this wound healing anytime soon.” Cody scoffs as he sits on the bench. Although Randy here does make it easier to deal with but that’s just it - it’s easier. It doesn’t heal it. “I wanna say I’ll just be able to forget and move on and it should be easy because of what he did, right? But…” His irritated expression turns into a sorrowful one, his scrunched up mouth loosening into a frown. “I loved him,” Cody says softly, “And in one night, everything I ever thought about us, that could happen with us… can’t happen anymore.”

The safe, stable lifestyle that Cody always dreamed of was taken away from him, all in one night. There’s more guys out there to share this dream with but he was so set on Ted being a big part of it. Even if Cody’s mind wandered, Ted was still a major fixture of his long-term dreams and goals. Randy would be there too, of course, he would be the cool friend that takes them out and reminds them to stay exciting.

Randy’s always been a constant with Cody’s hopes and dreams. In fact, he’s been a constant in Cody’s entire life, whether it was as a friend or an enemy or… a crush, a crush that Cody no longer has, mind you! Even right now, when he thinks about kissing Randy and doing more with him, it’s just curiosity. An intense, burning curiosity that won’t stop until he gets a taste of what Randy is truly like behind the bedroom doors but who doesn’t think like that about their best friend once in awhile? Romantic and sexual feelings are always supercharged after a breakup anyways.

Randy has just slipped on his white shirt, his hands staying at the hem as he thinks on Cody’s words. Running his teeth along his bottom lip, he lets go of his shirt before taking a seat next to his best friend. “Go on, I’m listening.” He encourages.

Cody looks over to Randy, giving a small, sad smile as he scoots closer to him. “This is uh, kind of another one of those times where I wish I was like you. You don’t let people walk over you at all, y-you just… you stand your ground.” He gnaws at his bottom lip, looking down to his legs which were now crossed at the ankles. “Maybe I shouldn’t… shouldn’t be so nice if people are just-”

“Hold on, you can’t let pancake face get to you.” Randy speaks up, looking over to Cody. “Listen, you’re the nicest, sweetest guy I know. And yeah, you’re… you’re pretty naive and sometimes you’re too trusting but that’s the thing that makes you _special.”_ He nudges Cody’s shoulder as he says the last word, just to really drive the point home. “That’s what sets you apart from every other bitter, cynical guy in this industry. You can’t lose what makes you, **you,** and you shouldn’t let this industry or even life take that away from you.” He licks along his lips, glancing up at the ceiling for a few moments in more thought before he looks down to the floor in front of him. “When I was young, Cody, I was like you. I was as hopeful and optimistic like you were. I thought everything was going to be all fun and games but I was the new kid, I was getting all the opportunities, so I was a big target. And people took advantage of that. It’s why I’m in this business for myself, it’s why I don’t mind using my legacy to get ahead because I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top. Nobody is going to take advantage of me again…” He trails off, slowly looking back up to Cody. “Nobody should be taking advantage of you either.”

Cody looks over to Randy, noting how serious he looks. So much for Randy being all jokes lately, huh? Again, Cody appreciates it, because the times when Randy does decide to be serious, it makes those moments even more special. They mean more and it shows that Randy is more than just some arrogant, cocky, oblivious frat-boy persona that he shows off to people so much. Cody bets if everybody knew this side to Randy, then a lot more people would be enjoy being around him and thus be with him more.

_ Er, maybe that’s the point. _

Everytime Randy gets serious with Cody like this, his heart never fails to swell three times in size. The words are so sweet but on top of that, Randy called Cody special. **Special.** Cody doesn’t know what exactly qualifies as special in Randy’s book, but he knows it must be a pretty high set of standards and he’s pleased to have met them.

Cody had a sad smile before but it’s virtually untraceable now, his whole body radiating a positive aura as he sends Randy a relieved smile. He moves his hand over to rest on top of Randy’s, tilting his head as he looks into his eyes. “You’re always so nice to me, you know that?”

Randy looks down to their hands, fingers twitching a bit at the unfamiliar-yet-familiar warmth. Soon though, they settle down, and he overturns his finger so he can properly grab Cody’s hand and squeeze it. “Yeah, well, you’re the only person who deserves it.”

“You always say that. That I’m your only person.” Cody chuckles, glancing down at their hands to feel a rush of nerves send through his body. “Seem to be your only person for a lotta things.”

Randy swallows hard, a sense of deja-vu permeating through his being that vanishes as soon as he lets go of Cody’s hand. “You’re the only person that’s managed to never get on my nerves so yeah, it’s easy to be nice to you.” He pats Cody’s hand once or twice before he stands back up on his feet, grabbing his phone from his bag to read over a few texts.

Cody blinks in curiosity at the odd shift, eyeing Randy up and down before shrugging. He guesses he exhausted Randy’s sappy bullshit quota again. For what he did bring out of Randy tonight though, he’s definitely going to be thinking on it for the future. When he’s on the dating scene again and having doubts about himself… Randy’s words of encouragement will see him through.

 

“S-So uh, are you on for drinks tonight?” Randy asks, looking up to Cody with a grin as he waggles his eyebrows. “The guys wanna go to a gay club, apparently if you’re a couple, you get drinks 75% off. Personally, I say me and you go somewhere else because we can find cheaper drinks and it’s kind of meaningless if we’re single so-”

“We are?” Cody asks, sharing Randy’s devious grin as he stands up from the bench.

“... I hope so.” Randy furrows his eyebrows, eyes shifting side to side.

Ah, he’s so oblivious. That’s one of the things Cody likes so much about Randy - especially because it lets him check Randy out without him knowing but that stays between Cody and the dirty thoughts in his head.

“I thought you were dating me.” Cody says, raising a meaningful eyebrow as he looks Randy up and down.

Randy blinks his eyes wildly, shaking his head in bewilderment. “Wh-What?”

Cody rolls his eyes as he grabs onto the collar of Randy’s shirt with both hands. “I mean, we _act_ like we’re dating. Use your noodle.”

“I hope you mean my brain and not-”

“Yes, my mind isn’t in the gutter like yours is all the time.”

Randy is the one who rolls his eyes now, reaching up to grab Cody’s wrists with both of his hands. “Okay, it’s a good idea but won’t that fuck up your rebound game at all if I’m… your pretend boyfriend?”

“I rebounded last week with that mysterious hot guy.” Cody reasons. “I can hold off this one time, besides, I just wanna have fun with my friends tonight - and my best friend, which is you.” Cody smiles up at him hopefully. “So what do you say? Wanna be my pretend boyfriend?”

He still has no idea who that guy could’ve been! He truly was a stranger, never to be in Cody’s life again… Cody doesn’t even remember anything about him, apart from the fact that he gave nice hickies and made Cody feel weirdly complete in the morning. How is he supposed to fully forget a guy like that?

Randy takes in a deep breath, looking off to the side in thought. His thumbs tap against Cody’s wrist for a few moments, his lips pursing together before he gives his best friend his attention again. He takes Cody’s hands off the collar of his shirt but only so he can grab the both of them.

How many times are they going to hold each other’s hands? Not that Cody’s complaining. Holding hands is much easier for him to process over _kissing._ He doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Randy kisses him again but at least with hand holding, it can be seen as something rather platonic. Maybe a bit too close but Cody’s naturally a touchy-feely person anyways. Randy… not so much.

_ So why is he holding my hands then? _

 

Randy clears his throat. “Well, I guess we’re officially a couple for tonight.”

That thought will have to wait! Cody has to prepare to be somebody’s fake boyfriend tonight! Or at least pretend until they buy drinks… then they can do whatever they want. Or whoever they want.

Almost whoever they want.

* * *

 

 

“Are you guys a couple?”

Randy holds up his and Cody’s intertwined hands to the doorman, shaking it a little for his response. Randy’s actually trying his best not to freak out because he and Cody have been holding hands the whole time they’ve been in line and his hand is so warm and soft and it comes with that feeling of being home and yeah, Randy’s glad they’re getting 75% off on drinks tonight because he needs one. Not just one, _a lot of them._

He’s kissed Cody a total of three times. It’d be one thing if it was throughout their shared lifespan but it was all in _one week._ There’s a rather simple explanation for it - Randy really likes kissing Cody. More specifically, he likes Cody’s reaction when he kisses him, or at least that’s what he tells himself when he begins to wonder why he likes it so damn much. The first time they kissed (the one Cody remembers), Cody looked like he saw the face of Jesus Christ himself after Randy pulled away. That actually gave Randy quite an ego boost. He’s well aware of how amazing of a kisser he is and he didn’t think his best friend would be immune. 

Randy really thought that’d be the last time, as much as he’d hate to admit it, but then he and Cody were in that gym and bickering like they always do and Cody looked real cute and his lips were jabbering away and Randy thought he’d shut Cody up in a very interesting way. The taste of Cody’s lips was… it was mind-blowing. But that’s exactly why Randy thought it should’ve been the last time, because if they kissed anymore, he knows he’d slowly develop an addiction and he kind of likes their friendship the way it is right now. Randy doesn’t wanna complicate things by adding kisses to the mix, especially when they won’t and never will be together.

So of course, Randy threw his own advice into the wind by kissing Cody again but just because he wants to keep kissing his best friend doesn’t mean he wants to be with him. Randy’s curious as to what the feeling is that he immerses himself in whenever they kiss and he wants to explore it. It’s not a feeling he’s had with anybody else before but he has it with Cody so… it’s logical for him to want to pursue that with Cody. The feeling, not a relationship. Randy doesn’t do that. Never will. Nope.

_ What is that feeling anyways? _

 

The doorman smirks as he grabs the red heart shaped stamp, stamping it on the backs of both of their hands. “Keep an eye on your twink, there’s a lot of feisty guys here tonight.” He informs as he looks to Cody. And continuing to look at Cody. For a bit longer than Randy is comfortable with.

Cody smirks as well, looking up to Randy. “Hear that, Randy? You gotta keep an eye on me.”

“Baby boy, nothing gets past me.” Randy winks down at his best friend, giving the doorman a warning look before he walks off with Cody into the rest of the club. What the fuck is his problem? Cody is his!! For tonight. And Cody’s having fun with friends, not… other guys. Okay, Randy _really_  does want Cody to move on but he can do so much better than that big, burly doorman. That’s not even Cody’s type in the first place.

Once they’re out of sight from him, Randy lets go of Cody’s hand to shove it in the pockets of his jeans. He looks back to see the rest of their friends entering, John and Evan holding hands while Dave and Jeff do the same. They seem to hold hands so easily with each other, treating it like a joke as they swing their hands wildly back and forth, throwing themselves at each other. Is that what he and Cody should’ve been doing?

Actually, he and Cody didn’t have to do any theatrics to convince the doorman besides holding hands whereas their friends had to put on the charm. So maybe what he and Cody are doing right now is fine. Everything is fine. Everything but the other guys in the club who are already looking Cody’s way - jesus, there’s so many of these burly guys tonight! They’re like… bears! Maybe Randy should buy a collar and leash to put it on Cody so he doesn’t wander off.

_ Probably shouldn’t think about that for too long. _

“That doorman was hot.” Cody comments as he walks over to the bar, Randy following behind. “Think you’d mind if I broke up with you for him?”

“I was in it for the sex anyways.” Randy teases, making it up to Cody’s side to order both of their drinks. It’s not like Cody drinks anything but those strawberry fucking martinis anyways. For a gay guy, he’s not very open minded.

“You’re secretly in love with me and you know it.” Cody quips back, hopping up onto the stool and spinning himself around, smiling brightly as he throws his arms up in the air. “WHEEEEE!”

Randy can’t help the bright smile that naturally graces his face, Cody’s happiness seeping into his own despondent. He really is fucking adorable. Not even the biggest, baddest guy can dispute that fact - like the many that seem to populate the gay club tonight. They’re better than Ted, at least. Ted hid his bad qualities and acted like he was just a bumbling idiot and he still is but it turns out that bumbling idiot has a darker, sinister side. Unlike these guys where they’re just, you know, dark and sinister.

All the other guys aside, it lifts Randy’s spirits to see his best friend still having fun despite the shit he’s going through. But then Cody’s usual happy cheer stops, just like his stool does. His eyes zero in on a few people from afar, hand clutching tightly onto the edge of the bar top. His grip grows harder, knuckles turning whiter as he continues to stare and when Randy makes it by Cody’s side so he can follow his eyesight to see what’s up, that’s when he notices the reason for Cody’s mood shift.

_ Pancake face looking motherfucker. _

 

They both glare daggers into Ted from afar, only pulling their gaze away so they can take the first sip of their drinks.

“I hate him. I wanna kill him. I don’t care if prison has no internet.” Cody says before taking another sip, longer and faster.

“If you wanna kill him, you’re gonna have to put your hands on him. Doubt you’d wanna do that.” Nor does Randy.

“I’ll poison him.” Cody nods. “He’ll never see it coming… unless he sees ME, RANDY, RANDY!” Cody quickly puts down his drink, turning his stool to face Randy and clutching onto the collar of his shirt again. “He just saw me. Is he coming this way?” He swallows, glancing back behind him but it wasn’t long enough to gauge Ted’s current whereabouts. “What should I say? What should I do?”

Randy rolls his lips back as he looks ahead and to the side, but watching Ted from the corner of his eye - the dumbass really was making his way to Cody. Albeit, there’s people separating them so he’s going pretty slow but he’ll be here soon. What the fuck is he thinking? Cody dumped you, Ted! Move on! He’s never going to be with you again!! He fooled Cody once but he won’t fool him again - Randy’s going to make sure of it.

“Okay, Cody, relax, I-”

“RANDY, HE’S THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE!” Cody exclaims.

“I know that, trust-”

“TRUST WHO? GOD? HA! HE’S THE REASON I’M IN THIS MESS, IT WAS HIS ‘FATE’ FOR US TO BE TOGETHER.”

Randy bites at his bottom lip, calming his growing irritation. He wishes Cody could just listen to him right now, then he’d figure out what to do! Wait a second. He knows _exactly_  what to do. He did it before and it worked miracles in getting Cody to shut up. It’s a risky maneuver on Randy’s end but it’s had a 100% success rate so far. 

“Cody, I have an-”

“I MEAN, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? COMING OVER HERE-”

“Jesus christ, shut the fuck up and come here.” Randy growls through his teeth as he grabs Cody’s knees, spreading them apart so he could step in between to suddenly crash his lips against his.

All of their friends seem to catch them at the exact same time, watching in awe and Ted even stops in his place to witness his worst nightmare coming alive in front of him. A few of the other bar patrons look over as well, nodding their approval at the admittedly hot display - but these people aren’t even a fixture in Cody and Randy’s minds right now, not even making a small appearance.

For Randy, everything is a blur as his mind focuses all its energy and power on Cody - as well as his mouth, which completely dominates Cody’s in an effort to shut him up for good. Cody was stunned at first but quickly he relaxes, hands moving to grab the lapels of Randy’s black fleece instead as his tongue slides into Randy’s mouth with a happy little moan. Randy graciously accepts Cody’s tongue, hands roaming up Cody’s thighs and to his sides, grabbing at them and digging his nails in hard just like he did that one fateful night. Hard to believe it was almost a week ago.

Randy pulls Cody closer and upon that action, Cody’s hands move again to rest in their final places - one hand on Randy’s shoulder with the other on the back of his head. They press in deep at the same time and that’s when Randy slowly pulls away, but not before leaving a chaste, parting peck on the lips. As Randy is transported back to reality, the rest of the club becomes sharper in focus and Ted is nowhere to be found.

 

“He’s gone now.” Randy announces, still holding onto Cody’s hips. He should let go. At some point. But not right now.

“Wh-who? What? Oh, T-Ted…” Cody swallows, looking back behind him before he looks back to Randy, slowly running his tongue along his lips.

“He shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” Randy says, looking down to Cody’s lips. He licks along his own, trying to push back the nerves that are creeping up his spine at the idea of a new problem that’s just presented itself.

“Yeah, I uh…” Cody chuckles softly, gently scratching his nails against Randy’s scalp. “I wouldn’t wanna get with a guy if they were with somebody that kisses like you.”

“Oh yeah?” Randy asks, raising an eyebrow with a grin as he looks back up at the younger man. “That good, huh?”

“You’re… y-yeah.” Cody chuckles again but it’s more nervous. He even scoots back a bit to give Randy space but Randy just pulls him back into that close spot again. Cody doesn’t seem to mind. “Kind of uh, hate how much I enjoy it.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be kissing you anymore tonight.” Randy winks.

_ Because if I do, I’m never going to stop. _

“We can still do… other things though.” Cody looks to the dance floor with a nod. “Wanna dance, lover boy?”

“Is this 8th grade? Am I your prom date?”

“Can’t grind on each other at an 8th grade prom.”

Randy laughs it off, thinking it’s some hilarious joke instead of an actual thing that’ll happen later that night. “Yeah, I don’t think Jesus is gonna be barging his way in here to make space between us.” Randy’s laughter softens as he helps Cody down onto the ground. He wraps an arm around his waist as they walk to the dance floor together where they continue to be incredibly close the whole night.

 

It’s a lot of fun dancing with Cody and occasionally their other friends when they decide to join in, though Randy keeps a close distance to his best friend. Can’t let Cody go too far but thankfully, it doesn’t seem like Cody wants to. They always find their way back to each other and when Randy spots any creeps, he makes sure to stake his pretend-claim on Cody by grinding up against him - and everytime, Cody grinds back and it never fails to make the blood race to one of his certain appendages.

Randy wonders if Cody has the same problem he does. Does Cody yearn for their kisses like he does? Or does he just go with the flow, happily accepting the kisses when they come because who the hell is going to complain about an awesome kiss? It’s not a huge problem, not unless it decides to spiral into something of that magnitude.

 

Randy yearns for the kisses but he yearns for a lot more as well - with another man. Only no other man comes to mind besides Cody. Cody and that big, round ass, that curvy, tight body, and the most delectable, plush lips Randy has ever seen and tasted. No other man could have such an enticing aesthetic like Cody does and that’s the reason why Randy wants to do more with Cody specifically. He’s so curious and he wants a taste of what it’s like in the other realm and he’s not talking about the realm of blondes as opposed to his usual preference in brunettes. He’s talking about the other realm that houses all these men. He wants to finally experiment and see what all of his friends are hyping up. Randy never quite understood it but now that he’s kissed Cody quite a few times? He perfectly understands now. Randy perfectly understands and he’s very open to more experimentation.

Only if he gets to experiment with Cody, that is. Cody’s the only guy hot enough.


	42. Highway To Inquiring Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy's tour bus has broken down, which means he and Cody must take a rental to the next town in what ends up being quite an interesting road trip.

**** **October 26th, 2009**

 

“Your very own NASCAR, huh?” Cody asks as he runs his hand along the hood, slowly strutting around to the front of it and bending over as he puts his hands right over the pecs on the image of Randy. “Didn’t think you were that much of a redneck.”

Randy rolls his lips back as he stares at Cody’s ass. He wants to bend him over the hood more, maybe press a hand on the small of his back and pull his trunks down with the other… no, no, this is his best friend! Okay, maybe just a small touch. Like a poke. Randy reaches a hand out as he thinks about sneaking a touch but he retreats it just as quickly, instead raising it to his mouth so he can start biting at his nails.

_ Not taking anymore chances. _

“How many wrestlers can say they have their very own customized NASCAR? You’re jealous.” Randy says as he makes it to Cody’s side, knowing it would take the view away from Cody’s ass but it’s necessary to do so he doesn’t outright fuck Cody backstage and hate himself for it afterwards.

Ugh, he should’ve never went to that gay club with Cody and grinded with him! It’s all Cody’s fault that Randy is thinking about fucking him! Well, it also has been a few weeks since he’s got laid - maybe that’s the problem, even though he’s never thought about Cody like this the last time he had a dry spell. Yeah, he just needs to fuck some chick and then these thoughts can stop! Randy’s so horny that he’s thinking about his best friend! It totally explains why he’s been kissing him so much too!

That’s what Randy hopes the reason would be but he still wants to kiss Cody and Cody’s not even doing anything right now to warrant that thought. He’s so blind to Randy’s internal crisis! God, how he wishes to be Cody… he can do without the whole  _ “friendship is magic”  _ approach he takes to life but he bets Cody isn’t having his problems. He doesn’t think Cody would, even after Cody admitted he had good kisses but that’s just fact. He doesn’t wanna kiss Randy all the time.  Like Randy does with him.

Admittedly, he doesn’t wanna kiss Cody all the time but the times he doesn’t are times he wants to just spread Cody’s legs and-

“I might be from Georgia but I’m so far away from a redneck, it’s ridiculous.” Cody comments as he begins to crawl up onto the hood of the car, lying on his side in a… rather seductive fashion right over the “RKO” logo.

_ This isn’t helping. _

 

Cody runs a hand over the image of Randy’s face before he pokes at his lips, tilting his head as he stares. “Actually, it is a nice car. And they really did a good job capturing your hatred of people in this picture."

Randy wishes he could hate Cody right now so he doesn’t have to think such dirty thoughts about him. He makes a mental note to send God his thoughts and prayers so he can help Randy - immediately.

“You know NASCAR didn’t take that picture of me, right?”

“Eh.” Cody shrugs, looking up at Randy. “Still a good photo. Kind of a shame they’re destroying the car later.”

“Well, Kofi’s gotta get a push sometime.” Randy comments, scratching the side of his bald head as he looks away from his best friend.

Kofi’s a cool dude. In Randy’s opinion, he still thinks Kofi should grow for one more year before getting a push but what’s Randy going to do? Yell at him in the middle of the ring if he messes up one small thing, thus sending him back down the card? No, he would _never._ That’d be stupid, stupid, stupid of him.

“Yeah, he deserves it, but your car deserves to live to see another day too.” Cody purses his lips as he lies his head down on the hood. His finger traces over Randy’s mouth, one of his legs raised and bent at the knee so the foot lies flat on the hood with the other leg lying flat. When Randy makes the mistake of looking back up, he curses God inwardly in his head because those thoughts and prayers were supposed to be answered immediately, damnit! What’s this fucking pin up model shit he’s doing?

It’s funny how Cody can be so innocent yet so… _not._ Like, he’s well aware of the effects he has on men, all of them besides Randy. Or maybe he does! What if he knows Randy is having these thoughts and so he’s encouraging them? Cody even said it in himself a few months ago, he likes to tease Randy when Randy gives him compliments because it’s  _ “just so cool when a childhood crush of yours says all these nice things about you”! _

Those are just compliments though. So perhaps he doesn’t know and he really is acting all hot and sexy all the time without knowing how much it impacts the battlefield known as Randy’s mind, one side telling him to stop thinking about Cody like that and the other telling him to act on those thoughts and do something about it like he’s so used to doing. But in the war going on in this battlefield also lies many battles and the current one is what Randy should do about Cody deciding to be a pinup model on his NASCAR.

_ DO NOT TOUCH THE PRETTY BOY. _

 

“I want a cool car.” Cody muses aloud as he crosses his arms behind his head, looking up to the ceiling. “Like a convertible. Or a sports car. I mean, I don’t really care about cars anyways, just as long as it works… and, ya know, looks cool.” He chuckles, looking over to Randy and furrowing his eyebrows together as he sits up. “You okay? You’re doing that thing where you’re not talking a lot again - it’d be excusable for everybody else but I’m your ‘only person’.” Cody grins, looking Randy up and down. “What’s up?”

_ Lately, my dick. _

“Nothing.” Randy shakes his head. Everything is fine now that Cody is sitting up like a real fucking person again and not some fantasy pin up girl. “Just worn out from last night, we did a lot of shit.”

“How can I ever forget the way you kissed and grabbed at me like you’re the only one worthy to be with me?” Cody asks, scooting forward to the edge of the hood, Randy now standing right in front of his crossed legs. “It was a fun night though. We should do it again.”

Did he really get possessive with Cody like that? He was just trying to be a good best friend by watching out for Cody’s well being and if that meant keeping Cody close so no creeps (like Ted) can waltz on up to him, that’s something Randy will gladly do. Although right now, he definitely considers himself the only one good enough to be in Cody’s presence considering the shit he’s going through. Randy understands him like nobody else does and he knows how to make Cody feel better, much more than anybody else can.

Like Cody said, it was a fun night and Randy doesn’t think it’d be so fun if he and Cody weren’t practically glued to each other’s hip the whole night. So that’s the part Randy will answer to.

“You’re a free man now, Cody, it’s all up to you.” Randy shrugs, patting Cody’s shoulder. “You know I’m down whenever you are. Gonna go to catering, you want anything?”

Cody blinks a few times and looks down at his legs, pursing his lips together in thought before he hops off the car. “Uh, actually, I’ll come with you. My mind always changes.”

“Picky little bitch.”

“Not picky enough if I was with Ted of all people.” Cody mumbles, bumping his arm against Randy’s with a small grin upwards at him to show he’s only teasing himself.

“Picky enough if I’m your best friend.” Randy lightens the mood more, wrapping an arm around Cody’s shoulder and smiling downwards at him, happy to return to their usual camaraderie.

“Ah, love it when your cocky, arrogant side exposes itself.” Cody chides as he edges closer to Randy’s side.

Randy does too, because nobody can accurately gauge his emotions when he’s acting  like a dick. They just think he’s a dick and leave him alone so they don’t have to continue being around him! It’s perfect - unless you’re Cody Rhodes, who now has the ability to sense when something is off with Randy.

It’s only a matter of time before he figures out the reason why Randy has been wanting to kiss him so much, along with the truth of what happened that fateful night one week ago.

* * *

 

**November 1st, 2009**

 

**[6:31 PM] [Randal]** Yooo my tour bus is fucked up, i’ll brb with a rental for us. Be outside the hotel when I get there with all our stuff

 

Cody rolls his eyes as he rereads Randy’s text… from an hour ago. Where the hell is his dumbass! He’s sat on the bench outside the hotel, all of their shit piled up on the bench. He’s thankful they only have a few bags altogether otherwise he would’ve told Randy to just pick up his own shit like a big boy. On a somewhat unrelated topic, this is the first time he and Randy are driving together to the next city - alone. It’s not the first time they’ve been in a car together but this is like… a road trip.

Will it be fun and full of chaos? Or relatively normal? Truthfully, Cody wants the first one because he thinks their first road trip should be something to remember years from now. Being on a tour bus together is a lot different than a small car and even then, Cody would only get on Randy’s tour bus if Ted waited too long to get a rental. The invitation was always there but Cody knows how much Randy likes to be alone so he’d respectfully reject it everytime with no hard feelings from Randy.

He really is a great friend. A really great, hot friend who makes Cody his exception for a lot of things - all except sex. Not that Cody… wants that… it’s just a fact. A very unfortunate, sad fact.

Something brings Cody out of his boredom though when he hears the very loud sound of crude music from down the block. The deeply moving, sentimental words of “BIG BOOTY BITCHES” echo in Cody’s ear and it’s an echo that grows louder… and louder… and when Cody stands up and steps away about a foot from the bench to see where the hell this is coming from, he sees a shiny red sports car with the top all the way down and in its driver seat is Randy Orton in all his glory, wearing aviator sunglasses and bobbing his head along to the rhythmic, soulful beats.

 

With a heavy sigh, Cody closes his eyes and shakes his head, only to suddenly open his eyes and jump back when he hears wheels loudly revving in front of him. “JESUS CHRIST!” He shouts, sighing again and putting a hand to his forehead when he realizes it’s only Randy.

“HEY, YOU LOSER!” Randy shouts, smiling hugely as he takes out a pair of aviators from the console. “CATCH!”

“Randy, I’m not going to - OH SHIT!” Cody’s hand move around wildly, barely catching the aviators at the last moment. He sends Randy a tired look, raising his eyebrow.

_ Fine, I’ll humor him. _

He slides the aviators over his eyes and then motions to the extravagant car. “What’s this for?”

“It’s yours.”

“... I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, you said you wanted a cool car so when I went to rent a car, ya know, so we can go to the next city tomorrow, I saw this one and thought you might liked it so I negotiated and uh, I bought it from him.” Randy cooly slides the aviators off his face before he stands up in the car, spreading his arms out. “Pretty cool, huh?” He asks as he looks to Cody hopefully.

“... this is really mine?” Cody asks softly as he backs up to the bench, rolling a bag over. “You actually bought this for me?”

“You deserve it anyways after what Ted did to you. Think of it as a way to help you get back on your feet.”

Randy seriously bought him a fucking sports car. Out of the kindness of his heart. Randy Orton bought him an expensive fucking sports car out of the kindness of his secretly big heart. If these aviators weren’t doing such a good job at hiding his eyes, Randy would see how wide they are in surprise right now. How much was this? Can Randy even afford it? Of course he can, the fucker is rich! Cody’s salary is better than it was two years ago but it’s nowhere near as close as Randy’s - he doesn’t even know what Randy makes, just knows that it’s a shit ton.

And instead of buying something for himself, Randy bought this big ass gift for Cody. Just to make Cody happy. To think that Cody thought he was splurging with the Xbox 360…

“Randy, I really love it.” Cody smiles sweetly, clasping his hands in front of him as his eyes rake in his new present. “It’s… it’s so _cool._ I can’t believe you did this for me!”

“It’s even got an AUX cord.”

“A what?”

“You plug your music in instead of having to use CD’s. I’m tellin’ ya, Cody, the future is awesome.”

Cody gasps loudly, jumping up and down in his excitement as he rushes back to start rolling the rest of the bags up. “I CAN LISTEN TO MY MUSIC?”

“Hell yeah, bro.”

“LIKE KATY PERRY?”

“Fuck no, that’s it, I’m in charge of music until we get to the arena.” Randy declares as he sits back down in his seat, sliding the aviators back on. “At the very least, if I have to listen to some pop girl, have it be Britney Spears. Isn’t she some sort of icon in the gay community anyways?”

Cody puts his hands on the sides of his face, in a very Home Alone-esque fashion. “The GAY community?!?” Cody exclaims, staring at Randy slack-jawed.

“You need to sound more like a redneck to pull it off, dude. Your voice is too nice.”

Cody lowers his hands and smiles, raising his eyebrows curiously at Randy as he hops over the threshold of the passenger seat. “You think I have a nice voice?”

“I’m not doing this with you again. I’m gonna compliment you, you’re gonna make a gay joke, I’m gonna get flustered, and you’re gonna be like  _ ‘Haha, I was teasing this whole time! Silly, Randy, even though I probably would’ve melted if you looked at me for half a second when I was younger!’  _ ” Randy mocks in a slightly high pitched voice, laughing when Cody roughly shoves his shoulder.

“That’s it, you’re listening to Katy Perry!” Cody huffs, taking out his phone from his sweatpants and grabbing the cord plugged into the console.

“You can dish it but you can’t take it.” Randy shakes his head, twisting his key in the ignition again to get the car started. “You can play Katy Perry as much as you want but it doesn’t change the fact you’re a wimp.”

Cody sticks his nose in the air defiantly, scrolling through his playlist as he tries to find the perfect song. He doesn’t have to reply to this! He’ll just let Randy stew in his own wrongness and he’ll grow up and be wrong! He can’t help it that he had a huge crush on Randy when he was younger… who didn’t? Even people who hated Randy could say he was extremely attractive. Quite frankly, it’s a miracle that Cody’s attraction towards him faded into nothingness.

For a few years. Because now it seems to be creeping back up on him, at least the sexual attraction part.

 

“If you wanna give me the silent treatment, that’s fine, but we can’t leave until you buckle your seatbelt.” Randy says as he buckles his own, looking to Cody with a pointed expression. “Seatbelts, please.”

“I’ll be fine.” Cody shrugs. “I’ll put it on before we get on the highway.”

“Not taking chances.”

“It’s fine, seriously.”

“Cody, buckle your seatbelt.”

“Randy, I’m not a child-”

“BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

Cody huffs and acts like he’s flipping his hair back in a rather dramatic fashion before he pulls the seatbelt over his torso. “Fine, daddy, seatbelt is going on.”

Randy swallows, ducking his head and immediately looking ahead. “G-Good. Now hold on tight, this baby can go fast.”

“How fa- HOLY JESUS!” Cody shouts as Randy speeds away into the night, the car swerving back and forth between the lanes for a few seconds before it finally settles in one.

At least they’ll have no problems getting to the next city in time. Whether they get to the next city without crashing is a different problem entirely.

* * *

 

 

“Alright, we have millions of fast food places to choose from.” Randy comments as they go through the exit. “Which one are we doing?”

“I really want chicken tenders.” Cody answers.

“You’re not with Ted anymore, you can be exciting again.”

“KFC. Chicken tenders. Honey Mustard.” He swiftly takes the aviators off of his face to send Randy a warning look. “Don’t fuck with me.”

Randy chortles at Cody’s attempt to be menacing but he still goes into the left lane so he can turn into the restaurant lot. “Yeah, I’m definitely scared of you.” He says as he pulls up into the short drive-thru line. “Actually, you do get kinda scary when you’re mad but you’re like, never mad so…”

That’s precisely why Cody is scary when he’s mad. It happens so rarely that when it does happen, it throws you off guard and makes you wonder what hugely bad thing must have happened to Cody to make him react in such a rage. Being on the end of Cody Rhodes’ wrath is not a wrath Randy wants, and he was on the end of it about two weeks ago… thank god Cody listened to him over Ted. He would’ve never been able to live life the same way if Cody dropped him for that hick just like that.

Seriously. Cody has stopped him from making a lot of bad decisions.

“It’s a lot more fun to be happy.” Cody notes, squinting ahead at the menu… nope, he still wants the same thing he always gets! “Get me the $5 Fill Up, the tenders, wedges for the side and a large Pepsi. What about you?”

“Doing the same thing but with the breast.”

“I know how much you love your breasts.”

“Especially mine. I could fit a small B cup for sure.”

“I fit perfectly in the A cups.” Cody nods, looking over to Randy to see his eyes squinted in thought. Cody grins, raising an eyebrow. “Remember the lingerie? I used to wear bras for Shane all the time.”

How can Randy forget? Because he fucking can’t and he’d really like to. Guys aren’t supposed to wear lingerie but the image of Cody in that getup Randy accidentally got a peek off before Cody’s birthday? It’s super hot. It makes sense that a pretty looking guy will look even prettier in pretty things but Randy just wishes it wouldn’t fuck with his mind as heavily as it does. They were images he was able to push to the back of his mind but now that Cody is single again, they’re steadily rushing back.

Although Randy would rather have these problems with Cody than Ted-related ones. It’s a give and take.

 

“Yeah. I remember.” Randy replies. “You’re a dirty boy.”

“Hello, welcome back to KFC, what can I get for you today?” Answers a very pretty sounding woman from the speaker.

Randy correctly orders their food (and ordering his breast in extra crispy) before pulling up to the window. “Yo, can you get my card?”

Cody retrieves Randy’s wallet, handing him his card before he goes back to tapping away on his phone like he didn’t just briefly discuss lingerie with him.

The blonde cashier opens the window, looking back and forth between the two men with a small grin before she clasps her hands together. “Hey guys, just to let you know, we have a five minute wait on the extra crispy but then it’ll be fresh! We have a bunch of original recipe though, would you mind that and I can throw in an extra piece?”

“No, hold on, I ordered crispy.” Randy chuckles bitterly, shaking his head. “Can I get what I asked for?”

Cody looks up from his phone, staring cautiously at Randy. The blonde gives Randy the same look, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. “Like I said… it’s a five minute wait. We’ve been selling extra crispy like crazy tonight-”

“You’re a fried chicken place, how do you not have chicken?”

“We do.” She smiles tightly. “It’s just five minutes. And it’ll be _fresh.”_

“See, Randy? Fresh.” Cody pats his shoulder with a smile. “That sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“We’re in a **hurry,** Cody-”

“The show literally doesn’t start until tomorrow and we’re not in a hurry at all, now suck it up, apologize, pay, and we’ll pull up and wait like adults.”

“Cody-”

Cody crosses his arms over his chest, pursing his lips as he gives Randy a challenging look. Randy swallows, slumping a little in his seat at the intensity of his eyes before he sheepishly turns his attention back to the blonde, handing her his card without a word.

Where would he be without Cody on his shoulder?

* * *

 

 

“My turn!” Cody exclaims as they get out of the sports car, Randy throwing their dinner into the nearby trash can before he takes Cody’s spot in the passenger seat.

“I’ve never seen you drive before so I’m curious.” Randy remarks as he watches Cody sit down… very slowly, with a hesitant smile on his face. Randy doesn’t know if he’s supposed to feel safe right now or not.

“You’re a… good driver, right?”

“I have my license.” Cody looks over to Randy, batting his eyelashes all the while that unsure smile stays on his face. “You gotta be a good driver to get that, right?”

Randy closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh, running a hand down his face. “Just please don’t get us killed, okay?”

“Oh, well, pfffft.” Cody scoffs, rolling his eyes as he turns the ignition. “I’m good enough to make sure of _that._ Have some faith in me.” He says as he reverses out of the lot… and hitting a curb on the way out. Randy thinks about getting Cody driving lessons for Christmas this year.

“Hit those funky tunes, Randal!” Cody nods, patting at his phone.

“There’s a lot of things wrong with that sentence but luckily for you, I’m too busy worrying about your driving skills and your music to point it out.” Randy responds as he scrolls through Cody’s music, smirking when he finds a hidden relic from 2005. He remembers all the divas backstage singing this song at the top of their lungs, especially after one of them got lucky the night before - Randy knows because he was often the one they got lucky with.

Also he remembers the song because it’s his guilty pleasure, one he doesn’t mind sharing with Cody. One of the perks of being best friends with a gay guy!

The song starts right as Cody makes it back onto the highway again in the far left lane, stuck behind a few cars. Cody slowly turns his head to look at Randy, who’s already into the musical spirit - and has been ever since he blared “Big Booty Bitches” after leaving the rental lot.

 

“I still hear your voice, when you sleep, next to me…” Randy starts, pointing to Cody.

“No, we’re not doing this.”

“I still feel your touch, in myyyy dreams…” Randy clasps his hands over his heart, gently swaying his torso.

Cody rolls his eyes with a sigh, not being able to help the grin that makes its way onto his face. “Forgive me, my weakness, but I… don’t know why…” Cody says in monotone that becomes a bit more expressive with each word.

“Without you, it’s hard, to surviiiiiiiive...” Randy sings, his voice raising towards the end.

“CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH!” Cody and Randy exclaim at the same time with the same amount of enthusiasm. “I GET THIS FEELING, AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I SWEAR I COULD FLY!” They sing as they drive off down the now free lane, Cody’s naturally high voice a wonderful melody to the low harmonious sound of Randy’s. They join in on the chorus together and punch their fists in the air when the dance beat kicks in. The last chorus has started again and Cody and Randy are back singing it together… until Randy’s voice quiets down when he sees the “U-Turn” sign up ahead, whereas Cody is too into singing the catchy beats of Cascada to notice.

“CAN’T YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST? I WANT THIS TO LAST-”

“CODY, U-TURN ONLY LANE!”

“Wait, what?” Cody asks, turning down the volume all the way, eyes widening when he finally sees the sign. “Okay, I-I can do a U-Turn.” He nods, proceeding to do one… until he suddenly grimaces, shaking his head. “N-Nevermind, no U-Turn.”

“You can’t go back on a U-Turn, what are you doing!!” Randy exclaims, holding onto his seatbelt.

Cody begins to reverse the car. “Getting out of this U-Turn, that’s what I’m doing.”

“How the fuck did you get your license again?”

“THE INSTRUCTOR THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY, OKAY?!” Cody shouts, his car reversing all the way so he can merge right back onto the highway, trying his best to ignore the many honking horns behind him.

Randy does a double take, looking back behind him and watching as those cars pull up by their side with the people gawking out the windows to see what piece of shit did that move and if they knew Cody like Randy did, they’d know he’s not a piece of shit - just a really shitty driver, by the looks of things.

 

“Phew, we made it!” Cody sighs with relief, wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead.

“We… we _made_ it?” Randy repeats, looking to Cody before he looks back out to the open road. “Yeah, just barely! Look at all these fucking cars pulling up in the lane beside us, they’re looking over expecting to see some fucking 100 year old blind, deaf dog drinking a smoothie and texting but they see your fucking 24 year old healthy ass trying his best. Again, _his best.”_

“And that’s all that matters!” Cody proudly proclaims. “Put that song back on!”

“You don’t deserve to listen to it.” Randy shakes his head, unplugging Cody’s phone to replace it with his.

“No, I don’t wanna listen to your country music!” Cody whines, batting at Randy’s hand.

“I listen to more than just country. For example, I also listen to…” Randy’s finger scrolls down as he finds the perfect song, grinning hugely when he finds it and presses the play button.

_ “It’s Britney, bitch.” _

“I like this song, actually.” Cody defends, straightening up in his seat as he continues to drive without a care in the world.

“Good, because it’s my favorite from her.” Randy clears his throat, sitting up in his seat as he pats Cody’s shoulder. “And I’m going to need it to hype me up again so I can take over the driving.”

“What?!” Cody snaps his head to look at Randy before he looks back to road. “But I just started driving!”

“I know, big mistake.”

“But it’s my car!”

“It is when we get to the arena but right now for the sake of our safety, it’s mine. You drive like my grandma, now pull over.”

“I hate you.” Cody retorts childishly as he pulls off to the side, miraculously managing not to crash into anybody.

“You’ll thank me when we make it there without dying.” Randy winks, hopping over the threshold so they can switch places.

And he at least wants to kiss Cody one more time before they die.

* * *

 

 

They’re just thirty minutes away from their destination, but considering how slow traffic is being right now, they might as well tack two more hours on. The traffic is acting a bit erratic, however, some cars way in the front moving ahead while some stay in place, some cars driving around to other lanes before merging back into the original, like they’re all trying to watch out for something. But what the fuck are they watching out for, good driving skills? Just let Randy through already!

In the meantime, he and Cody have ways to fully entertain themselves.

 

“Yo yo yo, it’s me, Randy Orton, and I’m here with Cody Rhodes!”

“WORD!” Cody interjects before he goes back to beatboxing.

“And we’re best friends trying to drive through these roads but oh, what’s that? We’re  stuck in traffic? Well that… that…” Randy stops rapping, squinting his eyes in thought while Cody keeps beatboxing. “What rhymes with traffic?”

Cody lowers his hands, pursing his lips. “Hmm… draffic… fraffic… graphic, OOH, GRAPHIC!” And with a satisfied smile he goes back to beatboxing.

“YEAH! We’re stuck in traffic and that makes for a very boring graphic!”

“That doesn’t work at all.” Cody puts his hands back down, looking over to Randy. “Maybe we should leave rapping to the professionals.”

“You’re right.” Randy mumbles, looking ahead at the car in front of him. The very slow car which doesn’t seem to be following the rest of the speed of traffic. “God, what the fuck is this dude’s problem? HEY, DUMBASS!” Randy honks the horn. “GO!!!!!” He shouts, honking the horn again.

Cody giggles, reaching his hand over. “Hey, let me try.” He presses the horn as well, Randy following after. Cody goes to press it again but he stops when he sees a lone dog running by the side of their car and he gasps with excitement, practically crawling over Randy’s body to get a better look. “RANDY, THERE’S A DOG!”

“Dude, what the fuck, sit back down! Where’s your seatbelt?” Randy exclaims as he holds his hands up, trying to press himself back as flat as he can against his seat so his body doesn’t end up touching Cody’s but thankfully, Cody sits back down as soon as he got up - their bodies touching wouldn’t be a bad thing but when he’s trying to concentrate on driving, it is. Hey, why the fuck is there a dog on the highway by itself anyways?

Randy does a double take as he looks back to the dog running away. “Doesn’t he belong to somebody?”

“HEY ASSHOLE!”

Randy looks up to hear who the source of the exclamation is coming from, eyes widening when he sees it’s the people in the car in front, a few feet away.

“We can’t drive when there’s that dog running around, what, you want me to run him over?! What’s wrong with you?”

Randy’s mouth opens and closes as he tries to formulate a response and he tries to make a gesture with his hands but that falls flat also. But usually when Randy can’t say anything, Cody does it for him, and vice versa.

“We didn’t know!” Cody exclaims right back.

The angry stranger doesn’t seem to listen, slowly stalking over despite causing a line. There’s nothing but bloodlust and fury in his eyes and Randy doesn’t know why the stranger is so mad because Randy was just reacting like any other normal person would in traffic and how the fuck was he supposed to know there was a fucking _dog_  running around and slowing everything to a stop?

Too late now though. Next step? Protecting him and Cody from whatever this guy has planned, which shouldn’t be too much but Randy just wants to be in the next town already with little fanfare - so he presses the button to roll the top down so they can at least be guarded.

 

“RANDY, ROLL THE TOP DOWN!” Cody shouts, patting incessantly at Randy’s shoulders.

“THAT’S WHAT I’M DOING!” Randy shouts back, looking behind him to see the top very slowly rising over the car.

“IT’S NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH, MAKE IT FASTER!”

“I CAN’T!!”

“THEN MOVE, DO SOMETHING!” Cody demands.

“STOP YELLING AT ME!”

“STOP YELLING AT  _ ME!!” _

The angry guy curls his hands over his fists and Randy swallows, eyes darting around for some sort of opening out of this weird situation he got them all into. The top still hasn’t fully covered them yet but it’s going to be too late by the time the guy walks over. Randy thinks that this is it, that they’re going to be stuck in traffic for another hour dealing with this fucking guy but miraculously, an opening in the lane besides them presents itself.

 

At the anger of all the other cars in the lane, Randy cuts them all off as he suddenly swerves into it, speeding off down the highway and leaving a bunch of furious, irritated people in the wake - all except Cody, who’s laughing wildly and throwing his arms up in the air like he’s having the time of his goddamn life.

Despite the many things that’s happening on this road trip so far, Randy’s having the time of his life too and he doesn’t think he could have this much fun with anybody else.

* * *

 

 

Somehow, Randy makes it to the city through a series of back exits in this new, unexpected path. He thought it’d take longer considering he used the previous way all the time but maybe Cody is his good luck charm! Randy will see the status of that when they enter their hotel for the week and see if their reservations are still available - they arrived an hour later than expected but the concierges will cut them slack, right? They have to understand that it’s not their fault traffic heeded them!

After giving the valet the sports car (and paying him extra to keep it safe because Randy paid a lot of money for it, god damnit), he and Cody step inside the hotel lobby with all their bags in tow.

“Well that was an eventful trip, wasn’t it?” Cody asks, looking over to Randy. “And it was our first one together.”

“It… was actually pretty fun.” Randy nods, pursing his lips. “Still miss my tour bus but I think I can go without it every now and then just to road trip with you.” He smiles as he gives Cody his attention, turning around to walk backwards to the checkout desk.

“I wouldn’t complain.” Cody shrugs, smiling back as he makes it to the counter with him. He taps the bell then crosses his arms over the counter, resting his chin on top. “It’d be nice if I could at least drive for more than five minutes though.”

“Work on your driving and we can discuss that.”

“I know enough to get me where I need to go.”

“When I’m in the car, that’s not enough.”

“Hey guys, sorry for the wait!” The concierge replies with a bright smile, looking back and forth. “Booking a couples suite?”

Cody chuckles nervously, bringing his head up from his arms and waving his hand. “N-No, we’re totally incompatible.”

Who the fuck says him and Randy would be incompatible together? Besides the fact that Cody is gay and Randy is- oh, yeah, they are incompatible, aren’t they? Well, maybe for a relationship but what about sex? You don’t have to be dating somebody to have sex with them, which Randy is super thankful for. He and Cody could be compatible there… couldn’t they? Would Cody be into the same stuff as him? Randy knows he’s into the lingerie, knows he uh, has a daddy kink, knows he wants it rough… yeah, there’s like, a 75% chance they’re sexually compatible!

Not that Randy will ever know. Cody hasn’t remembered anything from that night at all which means he can’t tell Randy if he meant what he said about being turned on reading those fics about them, how Randy was everything he ever wanted. And when Randy does get around to telling Cody about that night, he doubts Cody will actually wanna fuck him and if he does, he probably doesn’t wanna do it so soon after dumping Ted.

 

“Yeah, that and we actually made reservations.” Randy informs. “Do you have the reservations for Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes, separately?”

The concierge grits her teeth together before nibbling at her bottom lip.

_ I guess he’s not my good luck charm. _

“We’ve actually had to give those rooms up, I do apologize.” The concierge says. “There was a mix up in reservation dates that our system didn’t catch and somebody else claimed the rooms about thirty minutes before you two came in.”

“Are you serious?” Randy scoffs, shaking his head. “How did-”   


“That’s fine!” Cody interjects, pressing his hand over Randy’s mouth. “What other rooms do you have available?”

Randy wasn’t even going to yell at her! He just wanted to ask how that happened even though she just explained it, like maybe she didn’t explain it well enough or… okay, maybe he was going to get a bit snippy. Cody’s justified.

“I know you two aren’t a couple but I could book you in our couple suite? It only has one bed but the couch can pull out and it’s very comfortable, as well as free room service and a weeks pass to 50% off your dinners at our restaurant. I’ll even discount the room as well for the inconvenience.”

“Awesome!” Cody smiles, letting go of Randy’s mouth as he takes out his wallet from his sweatpants. “We’ll take that!”

He’s taking a couples suite?! And getting it without Randy’s permission to do so?!? Shit, maybe they are a couple because that’s exactly what couples do! Now Randy has to share a room with Cody for a few days and change in front of him, do his daily skincare routine in front of him, come out of the shower in front of him… there’s so many things they kind of have to do together in this room. In the past it would’ve been fine but considering Randy’s less than friendly thoughts about Cody recently, he worries what being in this room with him will do.

 

After paying for the room and grabbing a cart to put their bags on, Cody nods his head towards the direction of the elevators. “Come on, let’s head in for the night.”

Great, Randy needs all the sleep he can get. As he rolls the cart with Cody to the elevators, he texts Evan to come by their new room to deliver his weed because he’s going to need that to to get through this week.

Being in a hotel room alone with Cody Rhodes for an extended period of time… what can possibly go wrong?


	43. Bourne From Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody thinks Evan Bourne is a menace to society and also thinks he's born from the depths of Hell.

**** Cody comes back up to their hotel room with a bag of candy bars, given to him for free by the very generous concierge. He’s never had such treatment before when he’s booked couple suites in the past! Cody wouldn’t be surprised if Randy was actually his good luck charm because he’s had nothing but good luck with Randy by his side, at least now that he and Ted aren’t together… wow, almost two weeks, huh? Cody’s recovering quite fast but, you know, that’s because of his good luck charm - Randy! Without Randy, he’d still be sulking in his bed and weeping about what could’ve been.

Admittedly, he’s not completely over Ted but he never wants to get back with him so Cody is proud of himself for that part of progress. Everything else will come in due time - the pain will get easier to deal with until the wound slowly begins to heal over. For now, Randy is filling the void just fine by being there for Cody and being the greatest best friend anybody could ask for. Especially if he’s going to keep giving Cody kisses… when are they going to kiss again, by the way? Cody’s sort of been looking forward to them.

Cody’s mouth will just become acquainted with these treats then! He sets the bag down on the counter, taking a Hershey’s milk chocolate bar out and unwrapping it so he could bite off the top. “RANDY, I GOT CANDY!” He exclaims.

“Sorry, Codes, just brushed my teeth!”

Cody looks over to see the bathroom door opened just a crack. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, he walks on over to push it open more and that’s when he sees his best friend with an unnaturally lime green face.

“Are you an alien?” Cody inquires in a childlike wonder, reaching his finger forward to touch at his face and frowning when Randy swats it away.

“No, dumbass, it’s my skincare routine.” Randy tells him before he picks up the tweezers, tilting his head up as he looks into the mirror. “I put on my facial scrub, tweeze these hairs, and some… other stuff.”

Cody munches on the bar while he looks down to the counter, spotting a tube of clear lipgloss and a clear bottle of nail polish. “Wow. You’re gayer than I am.”

“It’s not a crime to wanna look good all the time.” Randy reasons as he plucks out the last nose hair, throwing the disposable tweezers into the trash before he grabs the lipgloss. “Chicks dig a guy who can take care of themselves.” And then he takes off the cap, squeezing the tube so he can apply the clear contents to his pursed out lips.

Cody watches with widened eyes of amusement as Randy applies the coat of lipgloss. “Yeah. But this is going a step beyond - just grin, wink at them, and say  _ ‘Hey, I’m Randy Orton and I got a big dick. Let’s fuck.’  _ ” He imitates with a deep voice.

Randy chuckles after he pulls the tube away, twisting the cap back on. “I do that anyways but here’s the thing, Cody - I’m not like other guys. All men are created equal but then these chicks see me in comparison to the others and they realize that’s not true. Add my skincare routine to the mix which makes me _more_  hot, that on top of me having a big dick and, well…” He shrugs, beginning to untwist the cap on the nail polish. “That’s basically a 141 and two thirds chances at successfully banging any chick I want for the night.”

“Why such an exact number?”

“Sounded good to me.” Randy reasons as he begins to coat his nails in the clear polish. “Anyways, I’m not ashamed at all. Nothing wrong with enhancing the best features of myself. Besides, didn’t you wear that face full of makeup a few months ago?” He asks, looking up to Cody with raised eyebrows.

“The makeup that Brandi put me in?” Cody chomps on more of the bar, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at Randy pointedly. “That you were totally shocked to see?”

“Was I shocked?”

“You wouldn’t stop staring at me until a column hit your head.”

If Cody wasn’t so angry at Ted, he’d actually find it quite comical how Randy banged his head out of nowhere. But with all the tensions flaring, he was just a bit irritated at the world for hurting his oblivious best friend. Randy shouldn’t be punished for merely _acting_  like a dumbass.

“O-Oh, well…” Randy slowly licks his lips, swallowing heavily. “You uh… it was… well um, you looked good.”

_ You looked good. _

“You…” Cody steps back, smiling a little. “You thought I looked good in all that makeup? Thank you.”

“Yeah. Because uh…” Randy takes a deep breath, rolling his head back and forth. “It enhances your features, you know? That’s what I mean when I say you shouldn’t come at me for doing all of this, cause you did the same thing.”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

What other answer was Cody expecting that he’s disappointed in this one? Why else would Randy think the makeup looked good on him, because it made him look so hot that Randy wanted to fuck the shit out of him? Maybe in some other world where Randy is into guys and actually wants to do that kind of stuff, like fucking them in makeup… what kind of stuff is Randy into, anyways? Cody likes to think that he’d be rough but Randy, as much of a womanizer as he is, doesn’t give Cody the details on his sex life. It’s good because Cody doesn’t wanna hear about guy-on-girl sex anyways but he’s kind of curious as to what turns his best friend on.

That’s the kind of thing you should know about your best friend. You should know things about them that nobody else should, right?

 

Cody and Randy’s eyebrows raise in surprise when they hear a knock on the door. Cody’s eyebrows continue to stay in their place near the top of his forehead but Randy’s lowers to their original position, even adopting a casual demeanor as he walks out and to the door. “You expecting somebody?” Cody asks.

“Yeah, Evan.” Randy answers before grabbing the handle, opening the door with a bright smile. “Yo, Evan, my dude, what’s up!”

_ “Yo, Evan, my dude, what’s up.”  _ Cody mocks in a quiet voice to himself, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling briefly before he looks down to the two men.

What the hell is Evan doing here? Doesn’t he have a building to flip off of? He’s a fun guy to be around but not when he’s constantly looking at Randy like he’s the fucking hottest thing in the world. Like… have some self respect!! At least not make it so obvious. Cody doubts Randy likes it when girls are obvious with him, even though he just admitted that he straight up tells girls he has a big dick in order to sleep with them.

You know what, Cody doesn’t need a reason to not like Evan! He just doesn’t and he doesn’t have to explain himself.

“Got your weed, man.” Evan says, pulling the bag from his sweatpants and handing it to Randy. Evan feels a heated pair of eyes on him and looks past Randy to see Cody, who’s now smiling innocently at him. Too innocently.

“Hi.” Cody waves his hand.

_ Goodbye now, you can leave. _

“Hey…” Evan furrows his eyebrows. “You smoke?”

“Not my thing.” Cody shakes his head.

“That’s cool, it’s not for everyone.” Evan nods. “Means more for you, huh, Randy?” He chuckles, looking up to Randy with a sparkle in his eyes to which Cody rolls his eyes at and walks away.

This must be how Randy felt whenever Cody and Ted were together and it’s a terrible feeling that Cody wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. They’re not even together so why does Cody feel like that? Well, why did Randy get disgusted by him and Ted? Because he knew how bad Ted was, so that must mean Evan is bad! That explains everything! By his calculations, Evan Bourne is a menace to society and he needs to warn Randy before it’s too late! Or… what if it is too late?! He’s wondering this like Randy is into guys and he isn’t so what the fuck is he worrying about?

 

“Hell yeah, I’m gonna smoke all this shit.” Randy says as he runs his thumb along the bags contents, nodding his approval. “Thanks again, Ev.”

_ HE HAS A NICKNAME FOR HIM? _

“Anytime, Ran!”

_ EVAN HAS A NICKNAME FOR HIM TOO? _

Randy shakes hands with the devil of air before he walks out of the hotel room, leaving behind a dooming presence. Randy leans against the door, holding up the bag and staring at it in amazement, already picturing what it’s gonna be like to take his first hit with this new high quality stuff Evan scourged for him.

Cody struts on over, chuckling bitterly before he bites into his candy bar to muffle his subtle sounds of pain. “Ev… Ran… how _cute.”_ Cody says, clenching his fists with the last word. “You know, it wouldn’t surprise me if you two…” His finger wags back and forth between Randy and the door before he chuckles again to himself, taking another bite of the bar and then another until his mouth is full with chocolate, munching angrily.

The day Randy and Evan fuck, if they do and hopefully they don’t, is going to be worse than the day Randy and AJ made out, something he’s no longer annoyed about but at the time? It was the worst thing to ever happen to him. What is it with all these fucking short, brunette twinks waltzing into Cody’s life and taking what belongs to him? Not that Randy belongs to him like that but… he’s trying to help Cody through a bad breakup so leave him alone, he’s busy!!

“Oh, bro, no.” Randy scoffs, shaking his head as he lowers the bag. “He’s just my weed hookup. Although…” He purses his lips, looking back to the door with a shrug. “He’s kinda hot.”

Cody huffs through his nose, taking another big bite. “Y-You fink fo?” He says around the mouthful.

“Yeah, he’s got a nice face, a small, tight body... nice ass on him too.”

This is a nightmare. It has to be. When the hell did Randy start finding other guys hot? Noticing how tight their bodies were? How nice their asses are? Cody can’t recall Randy saying anything about Evan like this before other than _ “yeah, even I gotta admit Evan is hot”, _ but it’s different now if he’s downright describing  _ why _ he’s hot!! Nothing is hot about Evan Bourne! He’s generic! He’s basic! The only thing hot about him is where he’s from and that’s the  **DEPTHS OF HELL.**

 

Cody goes to take another bite but sadly, he’s out of chocolate so instead, he settles for noisily crunching the wrapper into a ball before he throws it behind him into… somewhere, hopefully a trash can, which is coincidentally Evan Bourne’s new place of residence. “So you’re gonna fuck Evan after all? Real nice, just make sure to put a sock on the door so I don’t have to hear any of it.”

“I’m curious but if I had to fool around with somebody, it wouldn’t be him.” Randy answers casually, perhaps too casually because he seems to regret the words the moment they leave his mouth. “I-I mean, everybody’s curious. They always are, right?”

Cody looks Randy up and down, tilting his head curiously. “I thought you got over that when you kissed AJ?”

“Well…” Randy taps the bag against his thigh, pursing his lips as he walks backwards to the restroom. “I did, but then I…” He twirls his finger around like it’ll perfectly answer Cody’s question before he turns to the bathroom door. “Think I’m gonna shower, set up the couch for me, will you?” And then Randy closes the door, not even giving Cody a chance to at least yell at him before he turns on the water.

Cody shakes his head, staring at the closed door and tapping his fingers incessantly over his hips. All he was gonna ask after that was what happened to make Randy change his mind! Has he always been curious after that moment or is it a very recent thing? And why is he still curious after the kiss? Unless he wants more than a kiss… ha, wouldn’t that be a thought! Randy having full blown penetrative sex with another guy! Haha, what a very… hot… thought… Cody swallows, turning around to make his way to the couch so he can set it up for his best friend after he comes out of the shower, in just a towel wrapped around his naked, hot-  _ STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. _

 

He whines quietly as he dejectedly plops down on the couch. Cody decides he’s going to take five minutes to hate himself for thinking about his straight best friend like this before he makes his bed.

_ There’s no point even bothering with a straight guy. _

* * *

 

 

No matter how much Cody tosses and turns in this bed, he still can’t go to sleep and it’s all Evan’s fault! He came in here and disturbed the natural balance! Okay, Evan’s not the main source of it but he is part of it… the main reason is that Cody has been sleeping by himself ever since dumping Ted and he’s not used to it at all. On the upside, it means so much more extra room but on the downside, it means not having anybody to cuddle with, nobody to look at when he wakes up in the morning… so basically there’s no upside.

Maybe if he gets some water and walks around a little bit, it’ll do him some good. A slight distraction from his thoughts could help. With a huff, he opens his eyes and throws off the covers. He shoots up out of bed, only to fall right back down with a startled shout at the man he sees at the edge of his bed.

 

“Dude, it’s just me!” Randy hisses.

“Randy, you can’t just… do that!” Cody frowns, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. “You scared me.”

“At least you didn’t have a nightmare about you and your daughter in a car accident… I kind of blame you for that.”

“Did you wake me up to make fun of my driving even more? I actually do wanna go to bed at some point tonight.”

Randy looks down at his hands, tapping the ends of his fingers against each other incessantly. “Well… that’s kind of why I’m standing here right now.”

“So you _are_  here to make fun of me.” Cody nods, giving Randy a thumbs up before he settles back down fully in bed. “Good to know, goodnight.” He furrows his eyebrows when he feels the bed dip beneath him, looking over to see that Randy was now sitting on his knees beside him.

“Nooo.” Randy whines. “I-I mean I wanna go to bed at some point too…” He purses his lips and looks down at the bed, running his finger along the sheets in a circle. “Don’t think the couch is agreeing with me. And considering that nightmare I had, I was thinking I could…” His finger wags back and forth between Cody and the mattress, not really wanting to voice the thought in his head.

Thankfully for Randy, Cody isn’t tired enough to not know what he’s talking about… he is talking about bunking with him tonight, right? Isn’t that a lovely surprise? He actually wants to sleep with Cody! It’s not the way Cody was thinking about earlier but hey, good enough! Another warm body in this bed might work out for Cody as well seeing his distaste for sleeping alone. Cody obviously won’t be cuddling Randy but it’s going to feel good, knowing another person is in bed with him. It’ll help fill the void Ted left behind.

With a reassuring smile, Cody nods and slides open the covers for Randy. “Sure, get in.” He tells him, lying back down on his side and trying his best to get comfortable.

“You’re not gonna make fun of me?” Randy asks as he slides under the covers.

“Nah.” Cody shakes his head. “I’m not gonna argue about not sleeping alone.”

Randy lies on his side to face Cody. “You get so much more room though.”

“And nobody to cuddle with or hold me. That sucks.” Cody scoffs. “Even when things were bad with Ted, I still looked forward to going to bed with him every night - I just like knowing somebody is there for me when I go to bed and wake up…” He shrugs, looking down between them. “Stupid, right?”

“No.” Randy answers quietly, shaking his head. “Not stupid - why do you think I’m sleeping with you tonight? Because after that nightmare, I want somebody to wake up to in the morning so I know this is like, my life and not… something else.”

“But just this one time, right?”

“Well yeah, I still pride myself on being alone.” Randy chuckles, outstretching his hand some to lie in the middle of them. “But maybe I need somebody for tonight. Just tonight.”

“Well… I can definitely be that person for you.” Cody smiles sweetly, outstretching his hand as well and allowing the fingertips to graze against Randy’s.

Even the biggest, baddest men need somebody to rely on and for Randy, Cody is that somebody. He’s accepted the fact that he can’t force information out of Randy - he’s not the one to wear his heart on his sleeve like Cody does. His heart is shrouded in a heavy mist of sarcasm and played up arrogance, the perfect condition to drive others away, all except Cody. He finds Randy absolutely captivating and a wonderful mystery that needs to be solved, only Cody can’t solve it on his own. It’s like Randy is aware that he’s a mystery and he chooses to give Cody the tools to crack him open more when he deems it necessary to do so.

While Cody knows a lot about Randy, there’s still so much he doesn’t. But what he does know? He likes it all, yes, even the rough edges. So he’s happy to be there for Randy in the very rare times he needs somebody.

 

“Hey, will you promise not to laugh at what I’m about to ask you?”

Cody narrows his eyes, rolling his lips back in mock contemplation before giving a shrug. “Okay, promise. What’s up?”

“Do you…” Randy gnaws at his bottom lip. “Do you think you can uh… what does it feel like to be the little spoon?”

“Huh?”

“When you’re spooning somebody. Like when I… spoon you, how does it feel like?”

“O-Oh. Um…” Cody looks down, tongue poking around in his cheek as he tries to perfectly pontificate the feeling. Simply put, it’s a good feeling but he needs to describe it in a way that’ll satisfy all of Randy’s curiosity. Ha, he’d like to satisfy Randy’s _other_  curiosities, whatever they are, but one step at a time.

_ Just because he’s curious, doesn’t mean he’d want to experiment with me anyways. _

“It’s… really warm.” Cody nods. “And I feel protected, like nothing can hurt me no matter what. I feel wanted, loved…” He smiles, resting an arm underneath his head. “It’s basically an upgraded version of a hug.”

“You really feel all those things when people spoon you?” Randy asks, gaze dipping down to their barely touching fingertips. “Even me?”

_ Especially you. _

Except Cody doesn’t want Randy to know that he feels safest when he’s in his arms specifically, so he quickly wracks his brain for a more platonic answer.

“Yeah sure, you got big, strong arms.” Cody shrugs, looking up to Randy. “Kind of like a teddy bear.”

Randy rolls his lips back, breathing in sharply through his nose. “But uh, better than the old one… right?”

“So much better.” Cody chuckles. He feels like he’s told Randy that before but he would’ve remembered saying something as oddly cliche as that to him!

“Well I’m not going to ask you to be my teddy bear, but you think you can spoon me?”

“Ooh, you wanna be spooned?” Cody perks his head up. “I’ve never been big spoon before.”

“First time for everything, right?” Randy asks as he turns his back to Cody, taking his lack of a “no” answer as an acceptance to his request.

“Especially for you. Is this one of the things you’re curious about?” Cody smirks, wrapping an arm around Randy’s waist and pressing his covered torso against Randy’s shirtless back that smells entirely of dark chocolate… mmm, Cody makes a note to figure out what body wash this is. Probably the same as Randy’s cologne that Cody likes just as much - don’t tell anybody, but Cody totally stole that shirt.

Randy scoffs, relaxing back against Cody as he rests an arm beneath his head. “Just one of them.”

Cody thinks about asking about what else he’s curious about but he’s already pulled enough sappy bullshit from Randy tonight - he’ll save it for another time.

 

“Hey, Codes… thanks.” Randy says softly, bringing his other hand down to rest over Cody’s.

“For what?”

“For being my best friend.” Randy elaborates. “Being there for me. Being somebody I can like… actually tell shit to.” He huffs a chuckle through his nose. “Don’t know what I’d do without you, man.”

So there was enough room for sappy bullshit! Too late now, Randy used up the last of the meter. This is just as good though - he likes it when Randy says nice things about him because he doesn’t do that with anybody else. To Randy, Cody is… ah, what’s that word he called Cody the other day? Ah, that’s it - **special.** Randy thinks he’s special. Cody’s heart does a flip at the memory and it causes him to tighten his hold around Randy’s waist, nuzzling his nose against his neck in acknowledgement and smiling before closing his eyes.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you either.” He whispers into his ear before settling his head back on the pillow.

 

You know what? Being the big spoon is kickass and for the first time since dumping Ted, Cody soundly sleeps through the night.

* * *

 

**November 16th, 2009**

 

Cody wants to kick Evan’s ass. Randy was just about to turn around to see Cody by makeup when Evan fucking strutted on over and grabbed his arm, turned him around, and started talking to him… and he still hasn’t fucking let go! You already got Randy’s attention, what more do you need! If it’s his cock, then don’t even try it because Randy is straight and wouldn’t like you anyways if he was gay! Cody understands the appeal Randy has in the gay community but Evan seriously thinks he has a shot. It’s disgusting.

Cody glares at the two from afar, wanting Evan to feel the daggers that he is trying to send into him with his eyes. But the daggers retreat once a familiar, gorgeous makeup artist stands in front of him with her hands on her hips, not looking too pleased.

 

“This isn’t a good look on you.” Brandi shakes her head.

“Desperation isn’t a good look on Evan.” Cody retorts, looking away with a pout as he slumps in the chair.

“Evan can pull off any look.” Brandi shrugs, resting her hand on Cody’s shoulder as she walks around and behind him. She rests the other hand on Cody’s shoulder and leans her head down, mouth by his ear. “I think that’s why you’re jealous.”

“Yeah, I’m jealous of the most generic twink not named AJ Styles.” Cody scoffs.

“Isn’t a twink a really skinny gay dude?” Brandi wonders. “He and Evan are pretty buff.”

“Compared to everybody we work with, yeah, they’re twinks.”

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah, but what doesn’t make sense is how he keeps trying to come after Randy when he _knows_ Randy is straight.”

Brandi rolls her lips back, looking up at the ceiling as she stands straight. “From what I heard… you and Randy had a little thing about a year ago. You sure he knows Randy is straight? Are _you_  sure?”

Damnit, Cody almost forgot about that! No wonder why Evan has been chasing Randy for so long - he legit thinks there’s a chance there instead of hoping he’ll be the first guy Randy’s ever been with.

_ It should be me anyways. _

“No, **no** , we staged that.” Cody confides, raising a finger. “Everybody was getting on my case because I was the new guy getting opportunities and they thought I was sleeping with Randy so Randy staged this whole fake breakup thing so people would stop thinking that.”

“Ooh, smart!”

“Ted didn’t think so.” Cody gnaws at his bottom lip, trying to calm his quickly growing rage at the mention of Ted’s name. Ted’s lucky that he and Cody haven’t had a chance to be alone together after the breakup. He’s smart enough to instantly leave the room after any Legacy segment or match but that comes with the downside of not being able to beat his ass. Cody will just take his rage out on Evan in the meantime - ugh, why is everybody being so annoying lately! Cody’s never wanted to beat so much ass in his life! Is that what happens when you’re friends with Randy for too long?

“And now you and him aren’t together anymore so don’t even worry about him.” Brandi smiles, gently running her fingers against Cody’s scalp. “You shouldn’t be worrying about Evan either. Randy’s still straight, he won’t let anything happen.”

“Hope not.” Cody says, balling his fists when Evan laughs and rests a hand right over Randy’s naked pec. That’s such an obvious move! Fake laugh and touch them to act like you need them as a sort of anchor… Cody did that with Ted and Shane all the time. There’s some hope in Cody, however, when Randy grabs Evan’s hand to put it back down to his side, even shaking his head at whatever he said, and the hope continues to surge within him when Randy begins to walk away. Towards him.

_ HA, I’M FIRST PLACE, YOU BASIC TWINK. _

“Think I’ll leave you two alone.” Brandi says into Cody’s ear, winking even though he can’t see it before kissing the top of his head and walking away.

Brandi is such a bro! She doesn’t sugarcoat things for Cody but then she’s still on his side! She’s like a nicer, female version of Randy! And instead of a big dick, she has big boobs! Haha, Cody should probably keep that thought to himself. Just like he keeps the thoughts of being the first one to take Randy’s gay virginity to himself - some things just never change, don’t they?

 

He bats his eyelashes and smiles sweetly when Randy comes on over, sharing the same expression sans the batting of the eyelashes. “Hey there, what’re you so happy about?” Randy asks.

“Uh, n-nothing.” Cody shakes his head, looking down at his feet as he begins to gently kick them back and forth. “What did Evan want?”

“Ahh, it was nothing.” Randy shrugs, waving it off before he puts his hands on his hips. “So why are you getting make up? You’re not doing anything tonight.”

“Remember what you said about wanting to enhance your features?” Cody asks as he looks back up, circling a finger around his face. “I enhanced my features. All for myself.”

“Fuck yeah, self-love!” Randy nods, holding out a fist. “Bump it!”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, smiling a little weirdly as he makes a fist, bumping it against Randy’s and widening his eyes in amusement when Randy makes an explosion noise with his mouth.

_ He’s older than I am. _

“Is that some straight guy thing I don’t know about?”

“Think so.” Randy shrugs. “But you’re my best friend so I’m imparting that wisdom onto you, just like you impart yours onto me.”

“Bumping our fists together is wisdom? Worst mentor ever.”

“No. _Best_  mentor ever. And best friend ever.”

“I’ll agree with the second part.” Cody smiles and hops off his chair. “So what are we doing after the show tonight?”

“You, me, Dave, and John, are getting steak.”

“Evan won’t be joining us?”

“Why would he?”

Cody’s smile widens more at the fact that Randy asked that question, like it was such a preposterous thought that they’d go out together. Maybe Brandi’s right when she says there’s nothing to worry about with Evan after all - it’s all in Cody’s head.

* * *

Randy is wrapping the last bit of tape around his wrists as he walks the halls, intending to meet up with Cody by the makeup station until he sees Evan strutting confidently towards him. Maybe he has weed to give! Like a new strain or something! Actually, he shouldn’t be giving Randy that here, what’s he thinking? What happened to their arrangement of keeping it in the hotel rooms? Evan is probably just walking to where Randy came from so Randy ignores it… until Evan grabs him by the arm to get his attention.

 

“Well hello there, Randy~” Evan greets, looking him up and down. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about something.”

Evan has this weird way to make anything he says sound sexual. He’s like Goldust in that way, only Goldust is actually a pretty tame person in real life… so the opposite of Goldust? He’d ask Cody about it because Goldust is his half-brother but he like, weirdly hates Evan for some reason. Randy can’t figure out why!

“Weed?” Randy asks. “You get your dealer to lower the prices? Cause I already smoked that shit, we need a lot more than what you’re getting.”

“I did… but that’s not why I’m here.” Evan smirks, clasping his hands together in front of him and gently swaying his body side to side before he looks up into his eyes. “I’m here for you.”

“What about me? You looking to hook up with Cody, is that it? I don’t think you’re his type, no offense.”

He also can’t see them fucking each other. He gets that in gay sex, there’s a top and a bottom but… he and Cody seem to really like taking it. Especially Cody, fortunately for the intruding thoughts in Randy’s mind.

“Cody’s hot but uh, he’s not my type either.” Evan shrugs, shaking his head as he moves closer to Randy. “I know a close friend of Cody’s who’s exactly my type though.”

“Dave? I can totally see him with a guy like you but didn’t you guys already hook up?”

Evan throws his head back in laughter before resting a hand on Randy’s pec. “You are so _funny!_ Ahhh no, not Dave. He’s hot but not what I’m looking for right now.” He shakes his head, slowly licking along his lips. “You are, Randy.”

Randy should’ve known Evan still wanted to do something with him after the last time they hung out! Which was… around a year ago, but still! He reminds himself to tell Evan that he’s straight at some point and has never dated Cody. Looks like he still needs to do some damage control for that stunt.

Randy chuckles nervously and grabs Evan’s hand, bringing it back down to his side as he shakes his head. “I-I’m flattered but I’m not… listen, you’re hot, but…” He trails off, looking over to Cody who seems to be having an animated discussion with Brandi.

_ You’re not Cody. _

“Uh, you’re just not my type, Ev. Sorry.” Randy finally tells him, giving Evan his attention again.

Though Evan himself is incredibly attractive. Randy has even thought it before, how he’d sleep with Evan if he was into guys, but alas, he is still straight! Even if he’s incredibly curious as to what it’s like to be with a guy right now, Evan is not on that list of guys he’s willing to experiment with at all. In fact, there’s only one name on the list and that’s the same guy Randy was looking to talk to before he has to prepare for his segment later on tonight.

He should probably have more than one name but this name is the only one he trusts. And  he trusts Dave and John too but John is straight like he is and Dave has stated that he’s a top - Randy doesn’t wanna take it up the ass anytime soon. Nor can he see himself having sex with Dave. Or John. Or any other guy. Just Cody.

 

Evan looks over to where Randy’s eyesight just was, grinning knowingly  to himself and giving a nod before he holds up his hands. “Oh, I totally understand. It’s cool. But you just let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

“Sure thing, Ev.” Randy winks, giving Evan a thumbs up before he walks away to the makeup station, his original destination.

Cody sees Randy and the sweet smile on his face is infectious, causing Randy to share that same smile as a flutter rises in his stomach, both parts in joy and in anxiety. He’s joyful to see Cody, like always, but there’s anxiety over seeing how cute he looks right now in juxtaposition to how fucking hot he was a few weeks ago when he was clad in briefs, begging Randy to fuck him.

 

Randy never would’ve forgave himself if he fucked Cody while he was drunk but now it’s a lingering thought that always stays at the back of his mind. Even when Randy is normally going about his day, fragments of that thought will try to push its way to the front.  Randy entertains it and sometimes he doesn’t, but either way, it doesn’t change all of the fun things he wants to do with his best friend, and these are fun things that you only do with somebody you trust and find extremely fucking attractive.

There’s only one thought, however, when he starts walking towards Cody _ : I don’t think I’m ever going to change my mind. _


	44. They Don't Want None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody tries to crack the Curious Case of Shane McMahon and AJ Styles and gets a lot more than he expected.

**** **November 23rd, 2009**

 

Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes are very similar people, Randy has come to realize after their match together.

They’re both hot guys with short brown hair, retaining childlike personalities in their enthusiasm and passion. They both got great asses and nice bodies too, though Evan’s is more on the buff side and Cody’s is more toned, which is what Randy likes more - in that sense, Cody is a much higher quality version of Evan. The only thing that makes Evan better than Cody is how direct he is. Doesn’t mean Randy will accept his invitations to fuck anytime soon but he appreciates the effort!

Why the hell can’t Cody be like that? Just fake laugh and press his hands on Randy’s chest, stare up into his eyes while telling Randy that they should fuck? Randy would’ve accepted the invitation so fast if it came from Cody and he kind of hates himself for it but at least he just wants to have sex with him. If he wanted a relationship with Cody, that’d be a different set of problems. He recognizes that, although he shouldn’t be having thoughts like this about Cody, it’s okay as long as he doesn’t pressure him into anything. He’ll act like everything is normal.

And everything _is_  normal. Nothing’s changed in his interactions with Cody. Randy’s a bit more touchy-feely with him and more expressive but that’s because he’s allowed to be without the annoying presence of Ted. By the way? Fuck Ted.

Speaking of people similar to Cody, AJ is similar too… and Randy kissed him. Why is he noticing all of these guys who look like Cody, does he have a type? Randy doesn’t have to answer his own thoughts because Evan is making his way towards him again with the same confident strut and  _ oh fuck, do I really have to let him down again? _

 

“Hey, Ran-”

“Evan, I’m not into you like that.” Randy tells him, holding up his hands. “I’m sorry, seriously, but you can’t keep hitting on me.”

Evan furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side before his eyes shift back and forth. “I wasn’t going to? I was going to ask you what you thought of our match and if I should work on anything.”

Doesn’t Randy feel stupid now? And he feels like kind of a dick just rubbing that rejection in Evan’s face. It’s not Evan’s fault that Randy is straight and hung up on one guy right now… and yes, Randy is aware of how contradictory that thought is but it’s not so contradictory given his curiosity. Given he’s only curious about Cody and not other guys but… wow, is  _ he _ rude not responding to Evan! He should do that!

“Uh… i-it was good.” Randy nods. “You have more experience than me though, shouldn’t I be asking you?”

“You know how to work the WWE style.” Evan points out. “I need to know how to do that if I wanna get more popular.”

Randy gives a smug grin upon the brush to his ego. They’ve both been wrestling since 2000 and although Randy is older than Evan, Evan has wrestled a lot more than he has so he can make a name for himself on the indy circuit. For a guy like that to come to Randy for advice? It means a lot and speaks volumes about how much Randy is growing as an in-ring performer. No longer is he a rookie but a veteran, somebody that new guys can look up to for advice… and completely brush him off after asking but the initial flattery is great while it lasts.

Evan’s not like those guys though. He’s a chill, cool guy who just wants to have fun but that doesn’t stop him from doing his job. Randy respects the hell out of that - hey, that’s another trait he and Cody have in common! Where is that pretty boy anyways? They need to go out tonight and they haven’t talked about any plans at all! In fact, as soon as Cody saw the match for Randy and Evan on the board, he made up some excuse about having to see Brandi… Randy makes a note to ask Cody why he hates Evan so much. They should be like, BFF’s or something with how similar they are, right?

“Think you’ll be fine doing what you’re doing. Trust me.” Randy winks, patting Evan’s shoulder and letting his hand linger there, but not by choice - it’s because he hears the sound of laughter down the hall from two voice pitches, one girly sounding and high pitched and the other is more low but Randy recognizes it as the most wonderful sound in the world and there’s no mistaking it.

Cody shouldn’t be so beautiful when he laughs at whatever is on Brandi’s phone but when he laughs, his eyes crinkle and he shows his entire set of almost perfect teeth which only isn’t perfect because of that gap in the middle of his top front teeth but that makes him _cuter._ It makes Cody look younger and harmless, like he wouldn’t hurt a fly… and he wouldn’t! Seriously, Randy tried to get him to kill a spider once when they were rooming together (and they’ve been rooming since, albeit in separate beds), but he absolutely refused and even chastised Randy for suggesting it!

 

_ “JESUS CHRIST, HOW FUCKING BIG IS THAT THING?!” Randy shouts, recoiling away from the big ass spider quickly crawling along the wall. _

_ Cody pauses his game and furrows his eyebrows, turning his head around to see this monster Randy is screaming at. “Oh. Huh, that’s a spider, isn’t it?” _

_ Randy looks at Cody like he grew two heads before nodding quickly and motioning to the offender. “Uh, yeah! It’s a big spider! And it’s gross!” _

_ Cody quirks his lips to one side, looking back to the spider. “So get it out of here if you don’t like it.” _

_ “And… and touch it? Are you out of your mind?” _

_ “Oh my god, you’re such a baby.” Cody rolls his eyes, climbing off the couch and going over to the kitchen. “I’ll get it.” _

_ “Good, kill it.” _

_ “RANDY!” Cody gasps, staring at Randy like he just insulted his own mother. “We can’t kill it, it has a family!” _

_ “Who fucking cares? It’s gross.” _

_ “It’s a spider, man up!” Cody huffs, grabbing a paper plate and a small glass before walking to the wall. _

_ “Ha, you said Spiderman.” Randy chuckles, instantly stopping when Cody shoots him a death glare. “O-Okay, just please get rid of it.” _

 

Evan looks up to Randy, noting the lovestruck expression on his face. He seems to be in another world as he stares at Cody and Evan rolls his eyes heavily, deciding to do something about it. In the back of his mind, he wonders why somebody hasn’t tried to do this for Randy before. He suddenly grabs Randy’s hand and intertwines their fingers together, looking over to Cody with a bright smile. “Hey, Cody, come out with me and Randy tonight!”   


“Me and you?” Randy’s head looks down at their joined fingers, too stunned to pull his hand apart. “Since when are we-”

“You’re going out with Randy.” Cody phrases it like a sentence instead of a question and his tone sounds like he’s in pain, his smile looking even more painful. “You and Randy. Going out. Together.”

“I imagine we’re going out with John and Dave but it wouldn’t be fun without you!” Evan winks. “Come on, go out with us!”

Cody takes a deep breath, looking down to their joined hands and shaking his head. “Uh, actually… _Ev…_ I’m going out with Brandi tonight.” Cody suddenly grabs Brandi’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Uh, hold up, what?” Brandi snaps her head to look up at Cody. “We are?”

“Yup, remember! There’s a new bar that opened up and we’re going out to scour for hot guys.” Cody squeezes her hand, giving her a knowing look. “Remember, Brandi?”

“Ohhhh, yeah. For sure.” Brandi nods, holding up their hands. “Always fun, finding hot guys with this one.”

“W-Wait, Cody!” Randy exclaims, finally breaking out of his stunned trance as well as Evan’s grip. “Can I come-”

“Nope, you and Evan can do… your thing.” Cody shakes his head, backing away with Brandi. “I wouldn’t wanna get in the middle of whatever you two have.”

Randy blinks his eyes wildly, pursing his lips out into an “o” in surprise at the weird twist of events. So they’re not… going out tonight? Randy has to go out without him? Okay, that’s fine. Yeah, he’s gone out without Cody before. He doesn’t need Cody by his side at all times. That’d be unhealthy if they always went out together. They need some time apart and lately, they’ve been hanging out a lot, even sharing the same hotel room so this is a good thing.

_ This is a good thing, this is a good thing, this is a good thing. _

Cody tilts his nose in the air before pivoting on the heel of his foot, going back down the hall he came from with a slightly confused Brandi in tow.

_ This is a bad thing, this is a bad thing, this is a bad thing. _

Randy clenches his jaw, looking back to Evan and widening his eyes. “What the hell was that about?”

“You two are idiots.” Evan rolls his eyes, looking down the hall Cody was once in. “You’re into Cody and I was trying to make him jealous…” He grins triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips. “Looks like it worked.”

“Into Cody? What the fuck are you talking about?”

Just because Randy wants to be _in_  Cody, doesn’t mean he’s _into_  Cody. Get it? Good. Because other people, like Evan right here, don’t get it because they can’t put down the fucking bong for two minutes to understand. Who the fuck does Evan think he is, trying to control his social life like that? If Randy wants to go out with Evan, he will. If he wants to go out with Cody, he will and  **nobody should fucking get in the way of him and Cody.**

 

“You look at him like he’s the love of your life. I might be pretty, but I’m not stupid.” Evan looks to Randy, proceeding to check him out judgmentally before he edges closer. “You like him.”

“As a friend.” Randy slowly looks to Evan with a warning look, raising his eyebrows. “Nothing more.”

“Denial is always the first step.” Evan notes, raising a finger. “That’s okay, you’ll get to acceptance eventually.”

“The sass is better when it comes from Cody.”

“There you go again…” Evan says in a teasing tone, clasping his hands behind his back as he nudges his shoulder against Randy’s arm before walking off. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah, fine!” Randy throws his hands up in the air with a tight smile. “Might as well, considering I’m not seeing Cody tonight!”

“It’ll be worth it!” Evan calls out, raising his finger again but pointing it up in the air. “No time is ever too long, Ran!”

Ran… he hates that nickname, even more than Randal. Except when Cody calls him Randal, he enjoys it. He enjoys everything Cody calls him, like Randal, Randalyn, daddy, etc. but it doesn’t matter right now because Cody’s not calling him anything tonight. He can’t if they’re not going to be fucking hanging out in the first place and it’s all Evan Bourne’s fault!

_ Maybe this is why Cody hates him. _

* * *

 

 

“So maybe there _is_ something to worry about.” Brandi says as she looks over to Cody, smiling apologetically and rubbing his shoulder. “Sorry, I really didn’t think there was anything going on.”

“Who are you guys talking about?” Barbie asks, taking her free drink from the random man before she turns her attention to Cody, leaving that man completely in the dust.

“Evan Bourne out of Hell.” Cody mumbles.

“Good one!” Barbie smiles. “Who’s he trying to get with now?”

Cody pokes his tongue around in his cheek, digging his nails into the wooden counter of the bar before he finishes off his martini. He licks his lips clean of the sugar before suddenly snapping his head to look at her. “Randy Orton.”

It’s not like Randy’s his boyfriend but he should have higher standards than… than _Evan._ Cody’s only saving grace is that Randy seemed just as confused to be going out with Evan as Brandi was with Cody, which Cody only realizes now in hindsight but at the time? He was just so heated looking at their fucking intertwined fingers and the images flashing through his mind of their naked bodies grinding against each other aided in clouding his judgement.

In the back of Cody’s mind, he wishes he could do something about it. If he knew for sure Randy was into him, he’d waltz right up to Randy and stake his claim before Evan can just to let Evan know that Randy is _his._ Cody’s going to be his first - not Evan, never will be Evan, not in any good lifetime. He doesn’t know if Randy is into him for sure so he won’t take any chances but god if he isn’t going to fantasize about doing so!

On a more platonic but still kind of sad note, Cody was especially looking forward to going out with Randy tonight. They’ve been so close since the breakup with Ted and without Randy, Cody doesn’t properly feel like himself. There’s something missing of his right now and he’s not sure what it is but when Randy is with him, he has that _thing,_ whatever it is, and he instantly feels complete. And Evan just ripped that part of Cody out much like Ted did to his heart. He huffs through his nose, shaking his head as he takes the first sip of his next martini.

_ Maybe Evan and Ted should get together. _

 

“Please, if Randy won’t get with me, he’s not getting with Evan.” Barbie shakes her head.

Randy’s not getting with Barbie because she’s a blonde and he really loves his brunettes. You know who’s a brunette? That’s right,  _ Evan Bourne. _

“Hope not. I’m sick of basic dudes like him coming after Randy.” Cody muses aloud, glancing over to the other side of the bar to see a ghost from his past. His eyes widen and he even rubs his fists against them just to make sure what he’s seeing was real. Yes, it really is him. From the other side of the bar is one of these basic dudes, with short brown hair and blue eyes, a cross necklace hanging around his neck - oh wait, he’s not so basic after all! No, he now has stubble! He upgraded from generic twink to generic twink with an _edge._

Shane would beat Cody’s ass right now if he knew what he was thinking.

“There it is, generic twink number 1.” Brandi mumbles into his ear with a grin. “What’s AJ doing here though?”

“I don’t know…” Cody narrows his eyes at him, watching as his lips wrap around the top of his bottle of Coke.

It’s a good question. What _is_  AJ Styles doing here, all alone? So conveniently after Shane left WWE last month? Cody’s always been bitter about AJ but ever since Shane told him their history, he no longer harbors those feelings. He still thinks AJ is the generic twink running the SeanCody farm but he can’t help that! Who knows, maybe he’ll grow up from those looks one day! He can grow out his hair, get a nice beard, and he’ll actually look like an older man!

Anyways, he knows about his very sexual past with Shane. And you know what? Cody’s a good person. He wants the best for Shane. He wants Shane to be happy and AJ is that key to his happiness.

Taking a deep breath, he takes a long sip of the martini before hopping off the stool. “Think I’m gonna have a talk with Mr. Styles.”

“You’re going to get with him?” Brandi raises her eyebrows curiously. “Who tops?”

“... I don’t know.” Cody purses his lips. “But that’s not why I’m going to talk to him.”

Cody’s playing wingman for AJ and Shane but where the hell is his wingman for him and Randy? Cody is slowly starting to learn that life is a cruel joke as he ventures through the trials of adulthood.

 

He slowly walks on over and he grins when AJ makes eye contact with him, even maintaining that grin despite that scared look in AJ’s eyes. What’s he so scared about? Does he think Cody is going to chop his dick off? Maybe back when he and Shane just broke up… kidding! Kind of.

Cody waves with his free hand right as he hops up onto the stool beside AJ, setting his drink down. “This seat taken?”

“... nope."

“Good!” Cody nods, spinning around once on the stool before he crosses his arms on top of the counter. “So… AJ… buddy-”

“You can just call me Allen.” Allen shrugs.

“Allen, okay. Well. _Allen,_ buddy, what do you think about Shane McMahon leaving WWE? Crazy, huh?”

_ Way to be subtle. _

“H-He left?” Allen asks, looking at the label of his bottle as he taps his thumbs against it. “Huh. Weird. Wonder why. Would’ve thought for sure he’d get the company.”

“Yeah… no.” Cody shakes his head, looking down into his drink. “Vince thinks Stephanie is better. Makes better creative decisions.” He shrugs. “Bullshit, right?”

“... yeah. Yeah, that is.” Allen nods, furrowing his eyebrows. “He deserves a lot better than that. He’s always had good ideas, people just don’t wanna listen cause they think he’s a rich kid who doesn’t know better.”

Cody smirks at how quick Allen is to defend him, especially talking as if he _knows_  Shane. Why would he care so much about the son of a McMahon? The very hot, sweet son who has everybody’s best interests in mind but you wouldn’t know how truly amazing and near perfect he is unless you got to know him like Cody did.

And Allen.

“Shane’s pretty smart.” Cody nods. “He’s just ahead of his time and that’s why people don’t understand…” He trails off for a bit, looking up to Allen as he leans back in his stool, crossing a leg over the other. “You seem to understand him pretty well though. Did you guys uh, ever meet?” 

Allen darts his tongue out, slowly licking it along his lips in thought. Pfft, he’s so obvious. They both are. All it took for Cody to start piecing things together was the little trinkets of Allen that Shane would leave behind, the videos of him wrestling and that t-shirt he kept of Allen’s… if they’re trying to fool anybody, they failed, at least with Cody. But Cody bets if anybody else was as into Allen and Shane like he is, they’d figure it out.

“Not really.” Allen shakes his head, looking over to Cody before his eyes roll to the ceiling. “I mean, we ran into each other once or twice in WCW but we didn’t really talk or anything. He’s uh, a busy guy…” He rolls his lips back with a nod. “He wouldn’t have had time for me anyways.”

Cody’s shoulders slump at the sad nature of his words, recognizing how Allen feels all too well. He remembers how Shane grew distant from him in the last months of their relationship, how he’d bury himself in his work and couldn’t make much time for Cody… but it seems like Allen was his exception. Shane might not have moved mountains and oceans for Cody but he’d certainly do it for Allen in a heartbeat.

_ Just like I’d do it for Randy. _

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I bet Shane would’ve made all the time for you.” Cody looks back to Allen with a reassuring smile. “I got a real good feeling about that.”

Allen looks down to Cody, narrowing his eyes like he’s trying to figure something out. Cody doesn’t know what it is but whatever it is he figured out, it was enough to make him totally change the subject. “Hey, remember when we were all at the bar together? Me and Jay, you and Randy, Dave?”

_ Does Allen have a sappy bullshit quota too? _

Cody blushes at the memory, more specifically at how much he hated Allen and how he wasn’t shy at all in letting him know. “Sorry about that. I just got over a breakup and I was… not in the best place.”

“I get it.” Allen nods. “Breakups are rough, that’s why I stick to fooling around.”

What the fuck, he went from sounding shy and unsure to confident and… not unsure! How does he do that? Is that a skill Cody will pick up when he gets older? Well, Cody doesn’t need to pick up the skill because he can do it right now! Wanna know why? Because that’s what being around Randy Orton has done to him!

“Remember when you tried to fool around with my best friend?” Cody asks, batting his eyelashes.

“Uh huh. He didn’t enjoy it as much as I did though.” Allen chuckles, downing more of his drink as he leans back in the chair as well, spreading his legs. “In fact, he told me afterwards with _two hundred percent fact_  he was straight. Sounded pretty sure of himself too.”

He glances down when Allen spreads his legs, a natural habit he’s picked up by being out at bars with hot guys. There’s a slight nod of approval at the natural bulge in his jeans before Cody gives the older man his attention again. Listen, Cody loves cock and he’s not shy to check guys for how big their dicks are before anything transpires. Even if it’s guys like Allen… he’s curious, you know?

_ Just like Randy, apparently. _

 

“Yeah, about that…” Cody leans in like he’s about to tell Allen some dark family secret. “He’s curious again.”

Allen raises his eyebrows. “Really? You know why?”

“Dunno.” Cody shakes his head. “But I wanna know why too.”

“Has he been with any other guy since me?”

Cody hates himself when he feels the heat rising to his cheeks again. Fuck, he didn’t even think of that. Yes, Randy has been with Cody and only Cody! But Cody can’t be the reason for that curiosity - he just wanted to kiss Cody, he couldn’t possibly wanna do anymore with him. Like Randy said… or what Allen said, he supposes, he is straight with two hundred percent fact. That’s a pretty hard number to beat.

“He’s…” Cody runs his hand back through his hair before picking up his drink. “He’s been with one other guy.” He reveals before taking a long sip.

“Uh huh. Who?”

Cody worries his bottom lip with his teeth, tips of his fingers tapping against the glass. “It uh… it might’ve… been me.”

“Ahhh, so you _are_  Randy’s boytoy after all!”

“I’m his what?”

“Nothin’, forget what I said.” Allen smirks, cocking his head as he observes Cody closely like a tourist to zoo animals. Yeah, he must be feeling real proud of himself for getting the upper hand on Cody… can’t they talk about him and Shane again? That was so much more fun! Cody loves mysteries!! “What’d y’all do?”

“W-We just kissed.” Cody clarifies, looking up to Allen. He swallows, eyes dancing around before they settle on the bartop. “Kissed… a few times. And… danced up on each other. Once.”

“Interesting.” Allen nods. “Very, very interesting.”

“You’re talking to me like I’m an experiment.” Cody frowns.

“You kind of are considering Randy wants to experiment with _you.”_ Allen points to him, chuckling afterwards. “Let him do it, man. Show him how much more fun guys are than girls.”

“Yeah, and ruin our friendship? No thanks.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head before downing the rest of his drink.

“And then you’ll keep asking yourself, what if? That’s a question that’ll be wandering your mind forever if you don’t act on it.” Allen advises, grabbing his bottle and pointing it towards Cody. “Trust me.” And then he downs the rest of it, licking his lips clean.

Allen is definitely the expert on that. Cody can’t argue with him there, but he’s still scared. What if Randy doesn’t wanna experiment with him after all and Cody makes a fool of himself? What if he’s not even curious at all in the way Cody thinks? Maybe he’s curious but doesn’t actually wanna act on those thoughts! It’s like how Cody is sometimes curious about kissing Brandi but would never act on it - it’s an intrusive thought! They’ve always been intrusive thoughts and nothing more!!

 

“Listen, I-I’ve been thinking about him like that a lot and if he wanted to do that with me, I’d jump at the chance but… it’ll pass.” Cody shrugs. “And I just got over another breakup and that guy didn’t really… do me the way I wanted but Randy, he just seems like he actually _knows_  what he’s doing.” He reasons aloud. “I just want it rough again, I think. And I’ve been thinking about Randy because he’s like, the face of rough. I bet if some other hot guy came along and wanted to fuck me like that, I’d easily jump at that and then I wouldn’t be thinking about him anymore.”

Allen stares at Cody, blinking a few times in wonderment as a thought rises to his mind. He hears the bartender putting a drink next to him but Allen holds up his hand, silently motioning for him to put it back before he scoots his stool closer to Cody’s. “Well how about you and I put that theory to the test?”

Cody’s drink almost dribbles out of his mouth at what Allen asks, widening his eyes and putting a hand over his mouth to hide his tongue as he licks his messy lips clean. He swallows and lowers his hand before he points to himself, then back to Allen. “Y-You and I? You wanna… you wanna fuck me?”

“You’re cute.” Allen grins, looking Cody up and down. “Been awhile since I’ve been with a twink anyways. This could be real fun and like you said, you need something rough…” He shrugs. “I can be that guy for ya.”

“And what if you don’t fuck me rough like I want?” Cody asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he straightens up in his seat. “Then what?”

Allen chuckles lowly and shakes his head, resting his hands on Cody’s knees as he begins to spread them apart. “I don’t think even _you_  believe what you just said, darling.”

His heart pumps faster, a shaky breath involuntarily leaving his mouth as he raises a hand to press over that quickly beating heart. Cody rubs over that spot on his chest, looking over to the bartender who was coming their way again. “E-Excuse me, I’d like to pay my tab!”

“I’ll take care of that for ya.” Allen winks at him, patting Cody’s knees before he hops off the stool. “All you gotta do to return the favor is be a good boy tonight. Think you can manage that?”

Can he manage that? Fuck yeah, he can! He’s been waiting to fucking manage this for _months._ So many months! Allen isn’t even his type but he exudes such an aura of confidence and tolerable cockiness that it makes it easy to wanna be fucked like a whore by him.

No wonder why Shane fell for Allen so quickly. Allen really knows how to lay on the moves.

* * *

 

**November 24th, 2009**

 

**[2:32 AM] [Himself]** CODY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

**[2:32 AM] [Himself]** YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD

**[2:32 AM] [Himself]** Seriously bro dont be dead

**[2:32 AM] [Himself]** Idk what id do without you

**[2:33 AM] [Himself]** PIECE OF SHIT PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE

**[2:50 AM] [Himself]** Did you get my voicemails

**[2:50 AM] [Himself]** Apparently not cause YOU STILL HAVENT REPLIED

**[2:50 AM] [Himself]** Please

 

Needless to say, Randy hasn’t slept a wink last night. He had an okay time at the bar and there were a bunch of hot chicks but all he could think about was Cody and how much he’d rather be out with him. Randy was sort of going through the motions and putting on that arrogant facade like he always does but when he had some time to himself, he constantly checked his phone in hopes that Cody left a message or and even took looks at random pictures of Alanna to calm his nerves.

So when it didn’t calm his nerves, he really began to worry. And the worrying hasn’t stopped now that it’s the morning and Cody still hasn’t replied back. Fuck, he’s mad at Randy for going out with Evan, isn’t he? They’re not even a thing! They’re not incredibly great friends either, Evan just hooks him up with weed and smokes with him sometime. That’s it, he should apologize. Yes, he’ll call Cody right now and leave the 1,000,001th voicemail that contains his apology!

 

With a nod, he bends over his kitchen counter to get comfortable, about to call Cody until suddenly… Cody’s calling him! Oh thank god, he’s alive! Randy doesn’t need to send out an Amber Alert! With a thankful sigh, he instantly accepts the call and puts it to his ear. “Oh my god, Cody, you had me worried fucking sick-”

“Heya there, Randy!”

Randy licks his tongue along his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t kill Cody, he didn’t mean it when he called you a slut-”

“What? Cody’s alive, he’s with me.” Allen scoffs. “Ran into him at the bar last night and took him back.”

“Why didn’t you take him back to his room?”

Allen grins, looking over to Cody who was happily eating Lucky Charms at the table. “Cause he wanted to have some fun with me. I happily gave it to him.”

“Ugh, dude.” Randy grimaces, shaking his head.

Better Allen then some stranger. Imagine if somebody tried to take advantage of Cody when he’s drunk! Kissing him and lying him down, giving him hickies… well, Randy didn’t fuck him! He could have but he didn’t, you wanna know why? He’s a good person who doesn’t take advantage of drunk people! Jesus, he really needs to tell Cody about that night because he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it to himself before he suddenly spills the metaphorical beans.

It’s not eating away at Randy and it’s not impacting his actions with Cody but he does know that if Cody finds out before he tells him first, it’s going to get real complicated between them. Randy would’ve told him already but he’s not good at words like Cody is… he’s still trying to find out the best way to tell his best friend,  _ “hey, you got drunk and we kissed and you sat on my lap and I gave you hickies and haha also, you begged me to fuck you.” _

Thankfully, Randy currently isn’t worrying about this as he’s trying to figure out how the fucking hell Cody and Allen slept together. Doesn’t Cody hate him?! What weird turn of events inspired this?

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.” Allen says. “Even made him breakfast. Just come pick him up, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m already ahead of you.” Randy says as he closes his hotel room door, making a beeline for the elevator. “Text me the hotel and room number and please, have him be dressed by the time I get there.”

A naked Cody shouldn’t be a bad sight at all but he’d rather see Cody like that when he’s not in some other guy’s hotel room. It feels like something he shouldn’t be a witness to at all whereas if Cody was naked for _him,_ per say, it would mean more and wouldn’t be so forbidden. Though the forbidden nature to it only makes it hotter but he doubts Cody shares that same belief.

Nonetheless, this isn’t the time to think about his best friend naked. This is the time to _haul fucking ass._

* * *

 

 

“You know…” Allen says as he taps his thumb against Cody’s phone. “It’s cute how much he worries about ya.”

“He probably thought you were some creep.” Cody says around his mouthful of Lucky Charms. “How many texts did he send me anyways?”

“You should be worrying about how many voicemails he’s left.” Allen raises an eyebrow at him as he walks on over to the table, setting Cody’s phone down by his cereal bowl before he takes a seat across from him. “Tellin’ ya, if I waited even five minutes to call him, he would’ve called in a SWAT team.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” Cody smiles sweetly, looking down at his bowl.

Randy cares so much for him, doesn’t he? And he doesn’t feel that way with anybody else, it’s just Cody! It makes Cody think that maybe there’s some truth in Randy wanting to experiment with him after all with how Cody is his exception… but then he realizes there’s a difference between caring about somebody and wanting to fuck them. Randy just really cares about him. And is very protective of him. And lately, he’s been a bit possessive… and they’ve been closer than usual which, again, Cody loves, but it doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t wanna look into something that most likely isn’t there.

 

“Hey, why the sad face?” Allen asks, nudging Cody’s foot with his own. “Your boy is coming to get ya!”

“I-I’m not sad!” Cody quickly defends, looking up to Allen. “Am I?”

“You frowned there for a second. Thinkin’ about something?”

_ Randy. Again. _

“No, I’m just tired.” Cody shrugs. Always the perfect excuse!

“You can sleep when you get back to your room but you need some food in that stomach.”

“Mmm, you really are my daddy.” Cody winks at him, nudging Allen’s foot and smirking at the low chuckle the older man gives.

Oh yeah, he and Allen had sex last night! And it was… _phenomenal._

 

_ “That’s it, moan for your daddy.” Allen growls as he fucks Cody harder from behind, his hand tightening in its grip on Cody’s throat. _

_ “Daddy, oh my god, d-daddy, you’re fucking me so good with that big cock.” Cody rasps, reaching his hand up to grab Allen’s wrist. “Don’t stop, don’t  you ever fucking stop.” _

_ “Not gonna stop until I get all my hot come inside you, darling.” Allen’s Southern drawl rumbles in Cody’s ear, a low moan into it as his length sinks back inside him all the way until his balls were nestled against his ass. “Then when it leaks out, I’m gonna lick it all right back into ya.” _

_ “Oh god, yes, just fuck me all night long.” Cody pleads, digging his nails into Allen’s wrist and crying out when Allen spanks him. “I-I need this so bad, daddy, need you and that fucking cock so bad...” _

_ “I’ll give ya exactly what you want and more, now c’mere, gimme a little kiss. Yeah, open that mouth up for me, sweetheart, that’s it.” Allen moans as his hand on Cody’s throat moves up to grab his chin, roughly turning his head so he can forcefully shove his tongue into Cody’s mouth. _

 

And that’s exactly what they did, they fucked all night long until Cody was spent! The sex they had is definitely up there in Cody’s top five. Allen _really_  knew how to use his cock and he wriggled his hips inside Cody in such a way that constantly grinded against his prostate and boy, was he seeing stars. Kind of reminded him of the way Shane used to fuck him… Allen and Shane seem more and more perfect together by the day. So yeah, Allen has definitely earned the right to the moniker of “The Phenomenal One” but there’s still one problem.

Cody still wants to have sex with Randy. He still wants to be that person to make Randy realize how much better guys are than girls and now that he’s had sex with Allen, he can say for a fact now that this sudden sexual attraction to Randy isn’t born from a need to finally have some exciting sex. It’s born from a need to finally… fuck him. It’s nice to finally know what the hell was up with these thoughts but it’s not nice in that now has confirmation that his crush on Randy never went away.

His crush on Randy has always been there. It might’ve took a break but it still lingered, deep in the back of Cody’s mind. With every look they shared, every touch they made from the very first moment Cody stepped foot in WWE, the attraction was still there but disguised itself as hatred. And when he first got with Ted, the excitement of his first actual relationship fooled him into thinking he’d never have to worry about that again but then Ted’s colors really began to shine, the stagnant nature of their relationship began to slip through the cracks, and that crush slowly found its way back to see the light of day.

Now he and Ted are over and his crush has no reason to be hidden now. Except it does because much like the first time he started crushing on Randy, Randy didn’t feel the same way. Cody is thankful he only wants to fuck Randy and doesn’t wanna date him but how long can he go just thinking it? Perhaps it was easier as a teenager when he wasn’t around Randy but now he’s around Randy all the time - too much Randy and yet too little at the same time.

Right now, it’s just too much Randy and Cody needs to clear his mind. He needs to feel confident again and sure of himself and what better way than trying his luck with Allen and Shane again?

 

“So uh, tell me more about you and Shane.” Cody inquires, munching into more of his cereal.

“Nothin’ to tell, nothin’ happened.” Allen clasps his hands on the table. “How about _you_ tell me about you and Shane?”

Cody’s cereal dribbles back out of his mouth and back into the bowel. He blinks a few times before glancing up to Allen, raising his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Allen smiles sheepishly with a shrug. “Sorry, your boy toy told me after I made out with him."

Cody groans, dropping his spoon and closing his eyes as he rubs at the closed eyelids. “That was supposed to be a secret… I-I didn’t sleep with him for favors or anything-”

“Randy told me that, yeah, I get it.” Allen nods. “You really liked him but he got distant.”

“Yeah. He did.” Cody blows out a breath, opening his eyes as he looks straight ahead to Allen. “He liked somebody else. From his past.”

For a second, Cody swears he sees a smile breaking its way onto Allen’s face. Actually, it is! Allen’s just trying to hide it! If he didn’t know his and Shane’s history, he’d beat his ass for smiling about his failed relationship but… Cody’s actually rooting for them.

“You uh… know anything about that person at all?” Allen asks, licking along his lips with anticipation.

“Yeah, he-”

“CODY!!!!” Randy calls out, banging on the door. “I’M HERE TO SAVE YOU!”

Randy couldn’t have waited a few more minutes? Cody’s trying to play matchmaker for two older men here!! Maybe he’s not supposed to play matchmaker. Maybe he and Shane are supposed to figure it out for themselves - if it’s meant to be, they’ll find their way to each other, right? Hopefully soon.

 

“Well, that’s my dad.” Cody jokes, taking a few more bites out of his cereal before he stands up from the chair. “Thanks for the cereal. And just for… taking care of me.”

“Hope I helped ya out.” Allen nods, kicking his legs up on the table and looking Cody up and down. “Good luck with Randy.”

_ Good luck with Shane. _

Cody nods, smiling at Allen as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Yeah, I’m gonna need it. Hey uh, before I leave…”

“What do ya need?”

“I don’t need anything.” Cody shakes his head. “Just uh… you and Shane should try to meet up with each other. I think you two would really hit it off.”

Allen quirks his mouth into a bit of a small smile, looking down at his hands as he twiddles his thumbs. “Maybe. That’d be nice.”

Ugh, how can he and Shane be so oblivious to their love for each other! Granted, they haven’t even seen each other in seven years but if only they heard the way the other talked about them… even Allen, who’s in denial, still speaks of Shane with such love and admiration in his tone. It’s like, figure out each other’s schedules and get together already!

Cody can’t believe that some people can’t see what’s so clearly in front of them. Well, certainly not him! Because he’s going to do something about this Randy problem! Yes, Cody is going to take action! He’s going to get down to the bottom of Randy’s curious thoughts and figure out who and what exactly the hell he wants!

And if it’s Cody, that’ll just make things a lot easier between them but he won’t know until he asks… er, how is he going to ask?


	45. Show Me Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those months of tension between them, all those wandering thoughts, they all came to a boiling point the night they were alone in that hotel room together, right after Cody and Ted broke up. Randy was swept up in the heat of the moment - at the time, it was the heat of the moment, but the more that time passes and Randy still feels this way with Cody... the more he realizes he wasn’t swept up in it at all.
> 
> "I'm curious about what it's like to be with you."

**** **Back To: October 25th, 2009**

 

“Okay, Randy, cut the crap, let’s actually get down to it.” Cody says as he lets go of Randy’s hand, a guy instantly coming up from behind to grab his hips.

Randy isn’t sure what Cody means by that but that thought is quickly replaced with the thoughts of throwing this random guy off a bridge.

“HEY, ASSHOLE!” Randy demands, grabbing Cody’s hands again to pull him right up to his body, glaring heatedly into the guy that was trying to grind up on him. “He’s _mine.”_

The other guy doesn’t bother trying to argue, just nods and slowly backs up before he runs off to the other side of the club. Cody looks back to watch him go, a heat unfurling throughout his whole body at the display of dominance from his best friend and Randy’s body experiences an adrenaline rush at his own dominance, a behavior he hasn’t had to use in awhile. The doorman was right, everybody in this club _is_  feisty tonight! Too bad Randy’s a very protective boyfriend - if he was one, anyways...

 

Cody looks to Randy again, a devious grin making its way onto his face as he grabs at Randy’s belt to begin pushing him back towards the direction of the wall. “Never seen a guy get like _that_  over me before.”

“What, trying to protect you?” Randy scoffs, looking down to Cody as he holds onto his waist. “Ted didn’t do that for you at all?”

“Not as good as you did.” Cody shakes his head. “It’s so natural coming from you.”

“You’re my boyfriend for tonight so I gotta protect what’s mine, right?” Randy licks his lips, gaze dipping down to Cody’s. “Sucks to hear Ted didn’t  - how bad was that hick anyways?”

“He wasn’t _bad,_ just…” Cody looks up at the ceiling in thought. “... lacking. He was lacking something. A lot of somethings.”

“Like balls?”

Cody laughs and nods, pushing Randy back against the wall. “For sure. I can’t believe he’d just lead me on like that - although I guess it takes some balls to have the audacity to do what he did.”

“Nah, he was a coward. A really boring, vanilla as _fuck_  coward.”

“Oh god, yeah.” Cody sighs, grabbing onto Randy’s shoulders as he presses himself onto his body, gently grinding his hips back and forth against him. “Like he tried but it was so _boring,_ like he wasn’t actually there, you know? When am I gonna find a guy who’s actually gonna give a shit?”

_Let’s get down to it._

Randy thinks he’s supposed to reply to that but he’s kind of distracted by Cody’s hips right now. His very smoothly moving hips. He swallows as he looks down between them, observing the way Cody’s hips so effortlessly move back and forth. Cody grinds all the way down his body until he’s hunched down on the tips of his toes, where he then grabs Randy’s waist before pressing his torso to his legs and very slowly, tantalizingly, sliding right back up his body. He looks up into Randy’s eyes as he does it with a seductive smirk, darting his tongue along his lips slowly when Randy’s crotch presses against his chest.

Aren’t there other people in this room right now? If there are, Randy doesn’t even notice them because all he can think about is the hot way Cody is grinding against him and they’re only pretending to be boyfriends tonight for the sake of cheap drinks and to get Cody’s mind off Ted but shit, Randy actually believes it for a moment. Maybe that’s why the thought of turning Cody around to press him against the wall and fuck his brains out enters his mind.

He blinks a few times in surprise at his own thought, furrowing his eyebrows. Even more surprising is the way his hands snake around to hold onto the small of Cody’s back when he stands up on his feet again. Cody’s hands hold onto Randy’s waist while his face presses into his neck and he continues to grind his hips against his body.

 

“Mmm, but you give a shit about me, right?” Cody whispers into his ear before he turns around in Randy’s arms, reaching his arm back to wrap it around Randy’s neck from the front. “Yeah, you always know what’s best for me.”

Randy closes his eyes tightly and rolls his lips back once he feels Cody’s ass pressing back onto his crotch, gritting his teeth together to hold back the moans dying to be let out when Cody proceeds to grind his ass around in a circle against his growing bulge. “That’s what best friends do, right? Know what’s best for each other?” He says as both of his hands move around to rest right on Cody’s thighs, fingers splaying out to cover as much area as possible.

What best friends shouldn’t be doing is grinding against each other like this. Or getting hard from it, in Randy’s case. In his defense, he hasn't grinded with another girl in a long time and Cody _really_  knows how to move his body. He has a dancer’s hips and a soft, very grabbable ass that’s perfect for pressing yourself against. Not to mention his effortlessness as he grinds on Randy right now, like he’s done it a million times before - it comes so naturally to him. If Randy closes his eyes, he bets he can easily imagine a girl in Cody’s place but he doesn’t wanna do that. This is fine, what he and Cody are doing with each other. Best friends do gay stuff all the time, right?

But do best friends actually have vivid thoughts about fucking the hell out of each other?

* * *

 

**Returning To: November 24th, 2009**

 

“You fucking slept with AJ.” Randy shakes his head as he turns onto another street. “How did that even happen? Don’t you hate him?”

“It just happened!” Cody defends, pouting. “I went over to talk to him about… stuff, and-”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

Cody chews on the inside of his cheek, picking at his nails before he tips his nose in the air. “Gay guy stuff. You wouldn’t understand.”

_RuPaul’s Drag Race?_

“Fine, so how did you guys go from talking to fucking? Hey, did you ride him? Get it, cause he’s a redneck? And he’s Southern?” Randy laughs at his own joke, wiping his eye. Cody doesn’t find it as funny as he does but that’s fine because the only audience Randy is trying to please is himself - at least when it comes to humor but when it comes to other things? Like… sexual things? Randy wants to please others. Well, one person. If Randy could have sex with them, he’d go through all the effort to make them feel good but it’s never going to happen outside of his thoughts.

But if Ted in all his basic bitch glory was able to fuck Cody, who’s to say Randy can’t? Besides Randy himself?

 

“Anyways… I dunno how it happened.” Cody shrugs, ducking his head back down to watch himself pick at his nails. “It just did. Kind of like how you and Evan happened.” Cody looks over to Randy, smiling big and fake. “It just did!”

“Dude, come on, I was wanting to go out with _you_  last night, Evan just came up and... “ Randy waves his hand. “Did his thing.”

“I’m just giving you shit.” Cody chuckles. Then he bites on his lip and looks out the window. “But you should raise your standards when it comes to picking a weed guy.”

“Why do you hate Evan so much anyways?” Randy asks, glancing curiously over to his best friend. “I guess he’s a bit obnoxious sometimes but he’s cool, for the most part.”

Evan’s not cool when he gets in the way of him and Cody hanging out but apart from that, he’s super fun to be around! Apart from last night, where he just kept thinking about Cody the whole time… but he was just worried about Cody being out without him! There’s so many creeps out there and Randy wasn’t there to protect him and scare everyone off! When are they going to have another night like they did in the club, by the way? Randy experienced a lot of fun, new things that night.

And learned some new things about himself too.

“Because it’s so obvious he likes you and it’s disgusting.” Cody rolls his eyes. “At least be subtle with it, you know? But he’s making a big spectacle of it like _‘Oooh, I’m Evan, and I wanna do a backflip onto Randy’s dick!’_ ”

Randy snorts, rolling his lips back to cut the noise short. “You’re supposed to be good cop between us.”

“I can’t if you’re being good cop with him.” Cody looks back to Randy, checking him up and down. “Did good cop have a fun time last night? You and _Ev?”_

“He’s not even coming after me anymore, bro.” Randy shakes his head. “He thinks I like you so he stopped.”

Cody straightens up in his seat, furrowing his eyebrows together and tilting his head. “He thinks you like me?”

Randy swallows, quickly replaying what he just said to make sure he isn’t imagining things… and he didn’t. Why is there worry encasing his entire being when there’s nothing to worry about? He doesn’t like Cody in that way at all so there’s nothing to hide. Now if Evan were to say he stopped chasing Randy because Randy clearly wants to fuck the hell out of Cody, _then_ Randy would have something to fret over.

 

“Yeah, it’s silly, right?” Randy chuckles. “He was trying to make you jealous by grabbing my hand and shit and get this, he had the audacity to tell me it worked. Yeah, because you’d be jealous of me and him, right? Between you and me, I think he’s taking too many hits.”

Cody chuckles nervously, curling up in his seat as his eyes dart around. “Y-Yeah… I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be jealous. A-And it’s just Evan. And then you, you’re _straight_  so what’s there to be jealous about?”

Yup. He’s straight alright. Straight as an arrow that suddenly veers around a corner to get to a pretty boy with short brown hair, the most beautiful baby blue eyes, the greatest ass...

“Exactly! Nothing to be jealous of!” Randy laughs lightly as they pull into the McDonald’s lot, getting in the long line of cars. “Now c’mon, stop worrying. What do you want?”

 

If anybody should be jealous of anyone, it’s Evan with Cody. Randy wants nothing to do with Evan but the guy sitting next to him? Randy wants every fucking _thing_ to do with him. He wants to kiss him and make out with him and take off his clothes, mark him up, spread his legs and show him what it’s like to be fucked by a _real_  man and not some fucking boring ass dude like Ted. Sure, Cody can find it with anybody else but… why go to anybody else when his best friend is right here?

His very willing, very able, very _rough_  best friend who’d never take advantage of him like the others. Besides that one night… for now, Randy can just eat his guilt away in Big Macs.

* * *

 

**December 7th, 2009**

 

Fucking _fuck_ being on RAW if Cody isn’t there. So he comes in, does a match with HickFace McGee, and then they’re banned from the building? And they get to leave early? What does that leave Randy with!! What the hell is he supposed to do with Cody not there, jerk his fucking dick? Well… he tried that! In the shower! And the orgasm wasn’t even that good so all in all, it’s been a rough night and Randy’s glad to be at his and Cody’s hotel room again.

With a sigh, he walks inside to hear classical music playing from the TV and when he looks up, he sees a house being decorated and Cody is the patroller, deciding where everything goes with his controller. Randy bought him a whole bunch of first person shooters for his birthday but he still insists on playing The fucking Sims?  Randy drops his bag and crosses his arms over his chest as he walks on over, ready to tease Cody for his choice in games and that’s when he almost trips on the pile of folded blankets and pillows. Where the fuck did those come from?

 

Cody hears Randy’s struggle and looks over, smiling at his best friend as he sets his controller to the side. “Hey, have a good night?”

“No.” Randy answers plainly as he looks up to Cody, noticing the black, long-sleeved, slightly oversized shirt he’s wearing… it looks familiar, actually. Randy’s definitely seen it before and there’s even a ripped hole in the collar like his own oversized shirt has- oh fuck, that is his shirt! That’s the shirt he gave to Cody the same night they… they _kissed._

Randy hears Cody ask him something but his mind is in a whirlwind as it goes over that night again for the millionth time. It goes over the sweet taste of Cody’s lips and how soft they were against Randy’s. It goes over Cody whispering those two fucking hot words into Randy’s ear, how Randy rejected him based on his drunk state. It goes over them cuddling in bed afterwards and falling asleep together, with Cody in briefs and Randy’s shirt, nothing else.

He looks just as cute now in Randy’s shirt as he did back then… and the time before that, on Valentine’s Day! He wore Randy’s shirt then too, a different one but he was still cute as _heck._ Ugh, he’s so cute. And hot. And pretty. And sexy…

“Randy? Hello?” Cody waves his hand. “What’cha dreaming about?”

_You._

“No one.” Randy coughs. “I mean… nothing.” Randy shakes his head, making his way into the kitchen. “Just… thinking about my boring ass night without you.”

“Well you’re here with me now.” Cody notes as he stands up from the couch, strutting his way into the kitchen. “Think I know a way to make your night better.”

Just being here with Cody is already making Randy’s night better. He knew things would be good again once he met back up with Cody… it’s a miracle they’ve been on RAW together this whole time without being separated. Randy has no idea what he’d do if Legacy decides to breakup and Cody is drafted away from him. Imagine that! Cody being sent to Smackdown while Randy has to keep dealing with Ted! Talk about a living nightmare!

“By all means, share your insight with me.” Randy requests as he turns to look at Cody, furrowing his eyebrows together at the slow, methodical way Cody is strutting towards him.

“Don’t worry, it’s a great idea…” Cody trails off as he licks along his lips, raising an eyebrow at Randy before looking him up and down.

Randy’s mouth parts open as he watches Cody, his lips pressing together as he swallows to wet his dry throat. His hand reaches up to rub the back of his neck and he shivers at how sensitive he suddenly is, the slightest touch of his fingertips feeling incredibly cold against his now scorching skin. What uh, is this… great idea of Cody’s? Why does he say that as he’s walking up to Randy like he’s a present dying to be opened? And why are his hands suddenly on Randy’s chest, his fingers splaying out over his pecs with his thumbs grazing over his nipples- _oh god, he’s going to seduce me._

Cody presses in closer to Randy, looking down to his lips and leaning in before he looks into his eyes. The smirk on his face widens… until his eyes light up, suddenly bringing his head back along with his hands so he can clap them together before proudly exclaiming, “We’re gonna build a fort!!”

_What just happened._

 

“... a fort?”

“Yeah, like when we were younger! Remember? We’d play War with my action figures and board games and card games and we’d always feel so much better afterwards!”

This… this is Cody’s great idea. A fort. Haha, right! That’s what he was wanting to do with Randy. Build a fort with him! Something completely innocent and playful! Seducing Randy… what a silly thought! What was Randy thinking! Like they’ll ever do anything like that! Jesus christ, Randy is losing his goddamn mind more and more everyday. What’s wrong with him, always thinking about his best friend like this? Cody’s such a good, kind-hearted person and Randy’s the opposite so why would Cody want anything to do with him in that way?

And Randy almost took advantage of that after they kissed the first time. For that night, Cody needed somebody to be close to and Randy was there. All those months of tension between them, all those wandering thoughts, they all came to a boiling point in that hotel room together and Randy was swept up in the heat of the moment - at the time, it was the heat of the moment, but the more that time passes and Randy still feels this way with Cody, the more he realizes he wasn’t swept up in it at all.

He really wanted to kiss Cody and it wasn’t because of the circumstances. He really wanted to kiss Cody because… he just _did._ And that’s what he did, and some more, and while he’s glad he didn’t fuck Cody, he still took advantage of him before that point with his need to feel close again.

Randy’s going to have to tell Cody soon before the guilt consumes him whole, and before Cody keeps raising the pedestal he constructed for Randy in his honor like he’s some big awesome guy. Any other time, Randy would agree but...

“Yeah. I uh, I remember.” Randy nods, backing up to his bag. “Lemme uh, freshen up real quick and change, okay?”

“Okey dokey!” Exclaims the incredibly naive Cody as he hops on over to the pile of blankets.

Cute, isn’t he? And nice. Trusting. Naive…

_I don’t deserve him._

* * *

 

 

“PEW PEW!” Cody says as he thrusts his soldier figure towards the direction of Randy’s. “BANG, YOU’RE DEAD!”

Randy stills for a few moments, his eyes staring off into… somewhere, before he suddenly shakes out of whatever trance he’s in to throws his figure behind him, grabbing Wolverine right after. “Uh, well your guns aren’t going to be a match for… for my sick _claws.”_

“Oh yeah? Well how about this!” Cody suddenly pushes Randy’s figure over with his own, laughing wildly. “DEAD!”

“Dude, don’t cheat.” Randy scoffs. “I remember why I was so hesitant to play War with you when we were kids.”

“It’s cause you always lose.” Cody smirks before he lies down on his torso, crossing his arms on top the comforter spread out on the floor. Surrounding him and Randy were various sheets, two chairs adjacent from the back of the couch to act as support to keep up the “roof” and a sheet covering all but one side of the fort to allow people in. On the floor was a comforter and various throw pillows and inside the fort itself were Cody’s action figures and a box of UNO cards - which Randy always loses to as well.

“Gotta say though.” Cody begins, looking up at the roof of their fort. “You were way more into it than Ted was. He thought I was joking with it and didn’t take it seriously. I think he just did it because he didn’t wanna hurt my feelings.”

Cody knows that action figures isn’t really Randy’s thing but the fact that Randy’s acting like he’s into it for his sake is incredibly touching. Even if he’s been acting a bit off since he walked into the hotel room, it’s clear he’s trying. Why is he so off anyways? Did something happen tonight? Cody thinks about asking Randy what happened later.

“Well you _are_  a grown man still playing with action figures.” Randy points out, smiling at Cody. “That’s what makes you special though.”

The corner of Cody’s mouth turns into a lopsided grin and he looks down. “Nothing wrong with embracing your youthful side… sometimes playing with action figures and video games is better than going out and getting drunk, making an idiot out of yourself.” He huffs through his nose, shaking his head. “I’m glad I didn’t do anything stupid after I dumped Ted. Don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t have come in and save me.”

He still doesn’t remember anything from that night apart from what Randy’s told him, that a mysterious hot guy at the bar gave him hickies and Randy took him back, they shared their first EVER kiss, and then they fell asleep with each other. He still wonders about that guy from time to time - what did he look like? How old was he? Did he have a big dick? And when he’s not wondering about that guy, he wonders about his best friend. How did Randy feel when they kissed that night? Was he eager about it? Was he hesitant? Did it last for a few seconds or a few minutes? There’s so many questions that can’t be answered because Cody wasn’t there but he doesn’t wanna bother Randy about it by asking. He doubts Randy thinks about that night as much as he does.

“It’s nothing, man.” Randy shakes his head, lying down and resting his head on the pillow lying against the back of the couch. “Just… doing what I had to.”

“I know but you’ve just been so good to me lately and you don’t have to.” Cody shrugs, sitting up on his knees so he can scoot over to Randy’s side to lie next to him.

Randy worries his bottom lip, looking away from Cody. “I haven’t… I haven’t been _that_ good.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Cody chuckles, looking over to Randy. “You’re a better person than you think.”

There’s a reason why Cody’s best friends with him and it’s not because Randy is super fucking hot. He’s ambitious and confident, determined and strong-willed, he puts in 110% percent into the very few things he gives a fuck about and Cody happens to be one of them. When he tries, he really _fucking_  tries. Other people might cast him aside as just another self-entitled asshole riding his dad’s coattails but Randy’s so much more than this persona he’s put up for himself - only Cody knows what he’s really like. Why doesn’t everybody else find Randy as complex and interesting as Cody does? He has a lot of layers! A lot of hot layers...

“I’m _really_  not.”

“What makes you say that? You’re not as nice as others are but you’re real. You’re not fake - I can trust you.”

“Even people like me lie, Cody.” Randy says quietly, looking over to Cody. “Don’t put people on a pedestal.”

Huh. He’s being less than chipper tonight. He’s typically not like that around Cody. Even when he lectures Cody after matches on what he did wrong, he manages to do it nicely - can’t say the same for others, like uh… his douchebag ex.

 

Cody tilts his head curiously, sitting up on his knees. “What’s with you? Seriously, what happened tonight? You’ve been off the moment you came in here.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Randy holds up his hand, sitting up on his knees so he could scoot over to the entrance of the fort. “I’m gonna get us some food-”

“Randy, stop!” Cody grabs Randy’s arm, pulling him back down to look at him with a tinge of worry. “If something’s wrong, you can tell me. You can tell me _anything,_ that’s what best friends are for. I told you that like… millions of times.”

Randy sighs and closes his eyes as he’s dragged back in, slumping down against the pillows and running his hands down his face. “I know I can tell you anything but I just don’t… I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

Cody’s shoulders slump and he looks down between them, pressing his lips together in a line. He understands that more than Randy knows. You know how weird things would get between them if Randy knew that Cody wanted to get fucked by him? Their friendship would never be the same after that… what if Cody tells him and Randy begins to hold back? He ends up not talking to Cody as much as he does? He stops smiling at him and winking whenever they make eye contact in a crowded area? All the little things that makes their friendship so unique and something that Cody treasures so much… they won’t be there anymore.

He’ll lose a best friend. They’ll be just friends but Cody wants a lot more than that from him, so Cody’s fine keeping those thoughts to himself. It’s not worth voicing aloud. But whatever Randy’s thoughts are, they can’t be anything like Cody’s thinking so Cody wants to know... what’s making his best friend so weird?

“I promise that won’t happen.” Cody reassures him, reaching his hand over to grab Randy’s wrist gently. “That’s the last thing I want.”

Randy looks down to Cody’s hand, his chest tensing up before he looks away again. “You say that but it probably will.”

“No, it won’t.” Cody shakes his head. “Nothing can ever happen that’ll-”

“That’ll what, not make it weird?” Randy says, his voice much louder than the soft tone he just used. “What if I told you we did more than kissing, would things still not be weird?”

Cody recoils at Randy’s new tone, slightly taken aback as he narrows his eyes at him. “What do you… what are you talking about?”

Randy closes his eyes again and presses his hands over them, lying back down fully on the comforter. “That night… after you broke up with Ted, we kissed each other. I told you nothing happened after that but…” He exhales a deep breath, smacking his lips. “Who the hell do you think that guy was who gave you those hickies, Cody?”

“It was some stranger, that’s what-”

“That’s what I told you, yeah, because I didn’t want you to know it was **me.”**

Cody’s hand moves up to press at his neck in the spots where the hickies were. He remembers them clearly, how big and red they were and how turned on he got looking at them everytime he walked past a mirror. He even begged Brandi to keep them uncovered but you know, they have to be professional. But… it was Randy? Randy… marked him up? His best friend?

_He’s the mysterious hot guy?_

“Y-You pushed me onto the couch and you were kissing me and then I laid you on your back and I started kissing your neck and you were grabbing at me and moaning my name a-and I couldn’t stop, you know?” Randy opens his eyes, swallowing thickly. “I-I couldn’t… I really couldn’t stop. I knew I should have but it just felt so _good_  and then you begged me to fuck you-”

“I-I begged you to **fuck me?!”** Cody exclaims, eyes widening.

_I’m never getting drunk again._

“I stopped after that, I swear.” Randy promises, looking to Cody with a… strange look in his eyes but Cody recognizes that look. Randy’s only looked at Cody like this once before - back when he found out about Alanna and was unloading everything onto Cody. Yes, that look Randy is giving him right now is _fear._ “You sorta tried to convince me after that but I kept saying no. I told you that you needed to go to bed, I gave you my shirt-”

“Where were my clothes?”

“You took them off when you came in the room.” Randy admits quietly, looking back down between them. “You were just in your briefs…” He breathes in deeply as he curls his fists together, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he presses them against the sides of his head. “Cody, I’m sorry I took advantage.” He says in a pitch just ever so slightly above a whisper.“I didn’t know what happened to me that night… I-I just… I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Well. At least Cody knows everything that happened that night. He just didn’t think Randy would be such a big part of it. Er, the _only_  part of it. The only thing Cody is confused about is how Randy is treating it like it’s some unforgivable thing when it really isn’t. So he got caught up in the heat of the moment. What’s so bad about that? He stopped before anything actually happened between them.

_I still can’t believe we were that close to fucking each other._

 

“Randy, it’s okay.” Cody says soothingly, reaching his hands forward to grab Randy’s fists. “You got caught up in the excitement-”

“I wanted to do it.” Randy confesses, looking right into Cody’s eyes.

“... do what?”

“Kiss you.” Randy says. “Mark you up…” He sticks his tongue out, licking it back and forth against his lips like he’s thinking about adding onto it but instead he bites down on his lips, looking down to Cody’s - any other time he’d look at Cody’s lips, Cody always detects a hint of desire but he casts it aside as wishful thinking. But right now, Randy’s looking at his lips as a way to not look into his eyes and give away the answer within his own.

The _third_  thing he wants to do to Cody.

_Does he really wanna..._

“So you didn’t fuck me.” Cody swallows, scooting closer.

“No. I promise.”

Cody nods, slowly licking along his lips as he looks down to Randy’s with a heavy hint of desire in his eyes. He doesn’t know for sure Randy wants him but… he’s confessing that he wants to kiss Cody, among other things. It doesn’t seem so farfetch’d anymore that Randy wants to experiment with him - that Cody was the catalyst for those curious thoughts. How did Cody not see it before?

“Is that why you’ve been curious lately?” Cody asks, looking up into Randy’s eyes. “You told me you were curious. Did that night… make you curious? About what it’s like to be with another guy?”

It’s silent for a few moments and Randy is perfectly still. Cody knows he didn’t say the wrong thing though because he sees Randy’s eyes darting around, clearly thinking about what to say. But he doesn’t say anything - just nods. That’s an acceptable answer for Cody. Cody even nods in return.

_So he does really wanna._

 

“It’s okay to be curious.” Cody says. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I’m not curious about guys.” Randy says, dragging out the _“s”_ in guys.

“But… you just nodded your head when I asked you-”

“Yeah. I know what you asked.”

“... I’m confused.” Cody frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you-”

“I’m curious about what it’s like to be with **you.”**

Ohhhhh. He’s… oh.... he wants to… he wants to experiment with _a_ guy. A specific guy. His best friend. Cody. Randy wants to experiment with Cody. He wants to do _things_  with _Cody._ _Sexual things_  with _**Cody.**_

Cody freezes, staring at Randy with wide eyes. His lips tremble and he quickly bites down on them so Randy doesn’t get the wrong idea - that he’s freaked out by the statement, because he’s the total opposite, but it’s too late. Randy is already crawling out of the fort and he seems embarrassed.

 

“God, I fucking knew I should’ve kept this to myself.” Randy says as he shakes his head.  


“No, Randy-”

“Listen, I know you don’t wanna do anything with me and I get it, it’s fine, you don’t-”

“Randy-”

“- think of me in that way, and I don’t think of you in that way either, but-”

“Ra-”

“- ever since that night, I’ve thought about kissing you and marking you like that-”

“R-Randy, wait-”

“- and I know I shouldn’t be thinking that way about you but I can’t help it, because it’s literally on my mind-”

“Oh my god, _shut the fuck up.”_ Cody growls through his teeth as he shoots forward to grab the collar of Randy’s shirt, instantly crashing their lips together. Randy’s eyes stay open in shock at how quick their lips press together but after a few moments, they slowly flutter back shut and his hands fall down, moving back and forth as they think about where to be placed before they finally settle in a comfortable place on the small of Cody’s back.

Cody hums happily at how quickly Randy has accepted the kiss, glad for him to finally shut the fuck up about this… thing that shouldn’t even have been a thing in the first place. What was he worrying about? That Cody would disown him for thinking of him this way? Because Cody would’ve disowned himself for the same exact thing - in fact, what was Cody worrying about? Here he was, freaking out about all this when Randy had a lot more going on. They had the same thoughts but Randy also had the truth of that night to deal with as well.

Even then, Randy stopped before anything serious could happen. He stopped and that’s what matters. He didn’t force himself onto Cody and he recognized what he was doing before it was too late. They’re both sober now though and you know what? They both want this. They want _each other_  and it’s okay now. Everything is okay between them.

They have nothing to worry about anymore. And it’s not like they’re asking for a _relationship._ They just wanna have some fun and learn new things about themselves - and they wanna do that with each other, the person they trust more than anything else. That makes sense, doesn’t it?

The both of them suddenly pull their heads away when they hear knocks on the door, along with two familiar voices.

 

“HEY, DUMBASSES, OPEN UP!” Dave shouts.

“WE’RE TAKING OVER TOWN!” John shouts after.

Cody and Randy lick along their lips, looking down at each other’s mouths at the same time. Randy quirks a grin, raising his hand from the small of Cody’s back to gently grab his chin, pressing his thumb down on Cody’s bottom lip. “Kinda busy!” He calls out as he glides his thumb against Cody’s mouth, grinning more at the small chuckle Cody lets out before Cody kisses the tip of his thumb.

“BUSY WITH WHAT?” John asks.

_Me._

“STOP STALLING AND-”

“I’M FUCKING BUSY!” Randy shouts, snapping his head to look to the door.

“Geez, alright.” John shakes his head.

“SOME OTHER TIME, OKAY?” Dave shouts. “SEE YA!”

Randy rolls his eyes, looking back to Cody and shaking his head. “They’re fucking annoying sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” Cody grins. “We can easily go back to what we were doing before they so _rudely_  interrupted.”

“Oh?” Randy raises an eyebrow. “Should we take this inside the fort?”

“The fort of curiosity.” Cody dubs it, raising an eyebrow suggestively and gasping as Randy suddenly lifts him up, wrapping his arms and legs around Randy’s neck and waist to keep himself up.

“At least I get to shut you up with my mouth from now on.”

Among other things… ugh, why is he even thinking like that about - oh, wait. He’s allowed to think that of his best friend now, because he’s been thinking the same thing! There’s no longer anything to feel guilty about! If Cody wants to think about how hot Randy’s body is when he works out, he can do so. If he wants to be jealous over Evan for getting close to him, he can. Because Randy is _his,_ as much as he can be considering they’re not really a thing but whatever they are now, it’s at a high enough level where Cody can say that about him.

 

There’s only one thought in Cody’s mind when Randy lays him down inside the fort and starts kissing him again, with a much rougher passion and more direction than Cody did just minutes ago:

_He’s mine._


	46. Two Bodies Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody’s the high to Randy’s low. The give to Randy’s take. The calm to Randy’s storm and the lesson to his mistakes… without him, Randy would be still that same guy from 2007 who was causing ruckus in the locker rooms and shooting fireworks out of moving cars. The day Cody stepped onto the main roster was the day his life changed forever.
> 
> So yeah, Randy kind of owes it to Cody to give him a mind-blowing fuck that the both of them (especially Cody) will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO HERE'S THE DEAL: The chapters after this point have a high chance of explicit content. Just a heads up! But if you've been reading to this point, you probably don't mind :')

**** “It’s okay to be curious.” Cody says. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

There’s something wrong with it if you’re just curious about what it’s like to be with your best friend - who happens to be another guy. Like… how do you explain that? How do you explain being a straight guy who just wants to mess around with his gay best friend and nobody else? Randy feels like he’s violating some boundary in their friendship with the thoughts he’s having about Cody, thoughts that have been in production for awhile but only now became a problem once acted upon.

Sometimes he thinks he shouldn’t have kissed Cody that night. Except he did, he kissed Cody and got a taste of those beautiful lips and though it’s sent Randy into an incredibly confusing, almost scary world, the thrill of it all was exhilarating. It’s not the night that’s the problem, Randy realizes - it’s his growing unrequited sexual attraction to the overly reassuring man next to him.

 

“I’m not curious about guys.” Randy says, dragging out the  _ “s” _ in guys just to make it clear that he’s not into guys, plural, but a guy, singular.

“But… you just nodded your head when I asked you-”

“Yeah. I know what you asked.” Randy cuts him off, the adrenaline quickly racing up his spine and sending him a burst of energy to voice out the next thought in his head.

“... I’m confused.” Cody frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you-”

“I’m curious about what it’s like to be with **you.”**

When Randy sees Cody visibly freeze with what seems to be a terrified look on his face, he knows he fucked up. He knows he should’ve kept it to his own fucking self. Now Cody knows and their friendship is never going to be the same, probably not even gonna stay friends after Randy leaves this hotel room behind with all the embarrassment he feels. Ha, it makes sense for him to want what he can’t have! He’s so good at getting any girl he wants but when it comes to this one guy, the only one he actually feels a need to fuck stupid, he can’t get it.

_ What a fucking joke. _

“God, I fucking knew I should’ve kept this to myself.” Randy crawls out of the fort and stands up, hands on his head.   


“No, Randy-” But Randy cuts Cody off as he turns to him to give his last and final words to his probable ex-best friend before cutting Cody loose - Cody deserves better than some guy like him. So that’s what he does, he prepares to give one last monologue to Cody about how he can’t stop thinking about that kiss and what it’s like to be with a guy in that way, specifically him, and Cody tries to interject but Randy’s not letting it happen. He doesn’t want Cody to tell him how he shouldn’t feel like this because he knows he shouldn’t. He just wants Cody to _listen._

“... and I know I shouldn’t be thinking that way about you but I can’t help it, because it’s literally on my mind-”

Randy isn’t sure what Cody says next because he’s too busy focusing on the fact that after what he said, _Cody is kissing him._ He’s kissing Randy and grabbing at Randy, and Randy doesn’t understand why for the first few moments. Why would he do this to Randy if he was freaked out by his admission? What kind of game is he trying to pull here? And then… another outlandish yet perfectly plausible thought enters Randy’s mind:

_ He’s curious about what it’s like to be with me too. _

Randy settles into the kiss pretty quickly after that realization, a sudden wave of relief crashing through his body with Cody’s mouth serving as that hard, hot force that causes it. His hands move around as they try to figure out where to rest because he really wants to touch Cody’s body all over but he also wants them to be as close as they physically can - what better way to do that than by grabbing onto the small of Cody’s back to press their bodies clean against each other, leaving no space in between?

 

He gives Cody the reigns with this kiss, allowing him to take control in a move that surprises even himself but Cody knows what he’s doing when it comes to men. It’s actually pretty hot (and also pretty intimidating) how much experience he has whereas Randy is a total virgin at all things gay, but Randy trusts him. It’s the reason why he wanted to experiment with Cody in the first place. That and for the fact that he’s insanely attractive for a man but that can be excused, however, wanting to fuck him - no, a **need**  to fuck him - can’t excuse it at all.

Randy moans softly into Cody’s mouth as he retreats his tongue, giving him permission to explore his mouth. He doesn’t wanna stop and his dick twitches to show its agreement with the thoughts in his mind, another twitch when those thoughts progress into something far more scandalous. Like laying Cody down in that fort, this symbol of playful innocence, and fucking the absolute hell out of his perfect body in a vagrantly rough way.

He needs to show Cody something _real._ He needs to show him how a real man fucks and he thinks he’d be the perfect one to do it - Cody’s too vulnerable to be in a relationship so soon anyways so it’s perfect, Randy being that one for him. Randy, his best friend, who would never think of Cody as anything more than that. Besides being a best friend he can fuck all the time, that is… actually, that’s perfect! Spending life with his best friend and fucking him all the time with no annoying factors like feelings getting in the way! In a scenario like that, Randy actually wouldn’t mind living with another person!

Unfortunately, their kiss is cut short by the voices of their two meathead friends, the both of them pulling away at the exact same time to look down at each other’s mouths with yearning. _So_  much yearning.

John and Dave are shouting about how they’re going to take over town and any other time? … actually, no, Randy still wouldn’t go out with them because he has a lot more fun when it’s just him and Cody. And right now, he doesn’t think it’ll be any different - maybe less clothes but that’s about it.

Randy licks along his lips before he quirks a grin, raising a hand up to grab Cody’s chin and gently pressing his thumb onto his bottom lip. “Kinda busy!” He calls out to them before sliding his thumb against Cody’s mouth, the butterflies beginning to manifest in his stomach when Cody kisses the tip of his thumb.

_ Hope he can do that to my dick next. _

“BUSY WITH WHAT?”

“STOP STALLING AND-”

“I’M FUCKING BUSY!” Randy shouts, snapping his head to look to the door.  He then  rolls his eyes, looking back to Cody and shaking his head. “They’re fucking annoying sometimes.”

Hello, you don’t interrupt a guy when he’s trying to makeout with his best friend! They need this foreplay before they fuck each other! What kind of sex would it be if there wasn’t a layer of suspense to it?

“It’s fine.” Cody grins. “We can easily go back to what we were doing before they so rudely interrupted.”

“Oh?” Randy raises an eyebrow. “Should we take this inside the fort?”

“The fort of curiosity.” Cody quips.

Cody’s insanely clever - Randy wishes he had his wit but right now, he wishes he was inside Cody already so being the proactive man that he is, he’s going to do something about it! Randy proceeds to lift his best friend up, smirking at the gasp he lets out before he makes it to the fort entrance.

“At least I get to shut you up with my mouth from now on.” He teases before laying Cody onto his back to do just that and the instant their mouths touch again, the faintest moan escapes him to be drowned out into Cody’s mouth along with Cody’s own.

Cody’s hand holds onto the back of Randy’s head, the other holding onto the side of his neck before he tilts his head the other way for their kiss to go deeper. Randy is grateful to take that next step, sliding his tongue into Cody’s mouth to explore it like Cody did with his earlier. He’s kissed Cody before, obviously, but it’s different now that it’s not this supposed one time thing. It’s a… many time thing. He’s not kissing Cody once before he goes his own way, he’s kissing Cody and he’s _allowed_  to kiss him again the next day. And the day after that. And the day after _that_  day.

Not just kissing but many more things. Things that Randy has never done before, not with another guy. And some things that Randy has never done before on the giving end - how does he give a blowjob? Or a handjob? Or a… rimjob? Ugh no, he’s curious about a lot of things but a rimjob ain’t one of them. That’s unsanitary! As for actually sticking his dick inside Cody’s ass? Well. That’s different. Where else is he supposed to put his dick, Cody’s mouth?

_ Fuuuuck yeah. _

Randy’s happy to keep the makeout session going for a few more minutes, drinking in Cody’s muffled noises of pleasure and dragging his nails down his sides through the material of his shirt before it slips underneath so he can really feel the skin under his nails - such soft, perfect skin… Randy can’t even get this kind of quality with his skincare routine! Cody’s skin is naturally… _perfect._ Everything about his appearance is perfect; from the way his face is shaped, his sculpted body, to the way his lips taste, _fuck,_ especially the way his lips taste.

It’s why Randy doesn’t wanna stop kissing him. He still tastes as good as he did when they first kiss. There’s no hint of alcohol but rather a taste of… chocolate? A taste he didn’t expect from Cody but one he’s elated to find nonetheless! There’s chocolate and some other natural sweetness that Randy can’t quite pontificate but whatever it is, he likes that too. But he can’t keep doing it for long - there’s other parts of Cody he wants to taste too, like his neck that he hasn’t been acquainted with in some time.

 

Randy pulls away to attach his lips onto Cody’s neck, sucking gently at the spot until the force gradually increases to something hard to ignore. Cody’s head tilts back with a long, gorgeous moan and his nails scrape against Randy’s scalp. “So you’re uh, c-curious about marking me up again?”

He waits until he sucks the first hickey onto Cody’s neck, pulling away some to admire his handiwork. Randy’s eyes darken with desideratum, growing conscious of the fact that he’s now marked up his best friend, that Cody’s gonna walk on out of here with that mark in plain sight. He slowly licks along his lips before those dark eyes gaze into Cody’s, just as dark as his own with the same realization going on within him. “Curious about a lot of things with you but yeah. Definitely that.” Randy nods before he dives back in to claim the other side of Cody’s neck, groaning when the skin connects with his teeth and his groan growing louder at Cody’s gasp.

“Fuck, Randy…” Cody blows out a sharp breath, gently gnawing at his bottom lip. “S-So what are… mmm, what are you curious about? Exactly?”

“Like I said…” Randy mumbles, licking around the edge of the spot before he kisses it. “A lotta things. Kissing you is one of them.” He begins as he sits back up on his knees, Cody’s hands falling back to his own sides.

“And you’ve already done that a few times.” Cody smirks, feeling at the new mark on his neck as his eyes rake over Randy’s body. He rolls his lips back as the gaze dips down to Randy’s sweatpants, reaching a hand down to openly adjust the growing hard-on in his own.

Randy raises his eyebrows at the display, becoming more aware of the situation they’re in… and he’s okay with it. **Super**  okay with it now that he knows Cody feels the same way, and he even has a visual reminder of that in case he forgets. He figured there would’ve been more hesitation, especially considering his inexperience with men but Cody’s his best friend and he’s not judgmental at all! Okay, he totally judges Randy all the time but it wouldn’t be for stuff like this. It’s stuff like Randy’s clothes or his choice in favorite Project Runway contestants.

“I really like kissing you.” He grins down at Cody as he grabs the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them down and shuffling out. Now he’s just in his t-shirt and boxers that show his own erection - looks like Cody isn’t alone. “As you can clearly tell from the situation going on here.”

Not often he gets hard kissing somebody! Not often as in _  not at all. _

“Ooh, well I don’t want you to feel left out~” Cody almost purrs as he pulls his own sweatpants down, leaving him in just his briefs and that shirt he stole from Randy. “Well keep going, what else is on your list?”

“You’re not… weirded out at all?”

“Oh my god, _Randy.”_ Cody sighs, looking up at the ceiling of the fort. “No, of course not. I’ve been wanting this since-”

“That night we kissed?”

Cody quirks a weird grin and shrugs, rolling his eyes back down between them - specifically at Randy’s bulge. “I mean, that night sped things along but… it was going on before that.”

“Ohhh right, cause you liked me when you were younger? I gotcha.” Randy smirks and proceeds to go back down until Cody holds him up by his chest. “Hey, I’m trying to grind here!”

“Nooo… sort of? I mean, I hated you when I got into WWE but then we became friends and I started dating Ted and then he dumped me and me and you got closer and then me and Ted got back together and…” Cody swallows. “Th-There was that night in the hotel room, and I… I really wanted to kiss you-”

“And the maid walked in?”

“YEAH!” Cody exclaims, eyes widening in gratification. “Yeah, she stopped me from doing it! And then I had a sex dream about you and… it all went downhill from there.”

“... you thought about me like this when you were with Ted?”

Cody looks a bit scared, like he’s done something wrong. His lips even tremble a little before he holds up his hands in defense but his facial expression relaxes and shifts into one of annoyance when Randy just starts laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world and honestly, it kind of is. Cody was thinking about Randy when he was getting dicked down by Ted? Hell yeah! Maybe he never stopped being first place in Cody’s eyes!

Seriously, it’s real flattering that Cody wanted Randy even when he was with… _Ted._ Funny how that was why they ended the first time but Ted didn’t suspect Cody at all of liking Randy the second… not that Cody likes Randy anyways, he just wants to fuck him. Randy gets that. He doesn’t consider himself relationship material anyways. But he’s the perfect material for some good ol’ fashioned rough, hardcore sex!

 

“You’re such a dirty little boy, Cody.” Randy chuckles lowly, grabbing Cody’s hands and intertwining their fingers together so he can pin their joined hands by the sides of Cody’s head. “What should I do with a boy like you?”

“Bit too soon for dirty talk, isn’t it?”

“It’s all about being curious, isn’t it?”

“We’ll see where the night takes us then.” Cody smirks, looking down to Randy’s lips. “Still haven’t told me what else you wanna do.”

Randy sighs, looking above Cody’s forehead. “I’m just gonna tell you it all real quick to get it out of the way so I can grind on you. I wanna kiss you, I want you to blow me, I want you to jerk me off, I wanna fuck the hell out of you-”

“Oooh, _  Randal Keith Orton.”  _ Cody chuckles lowly, a touch of deviance on the edge. “Who’s the dirty little boy now?”

“I’m not the little boy, I’m the **daddy.”** Randy growls out before he crashes his mouth onto Cody’s again, deliberately overtaking him and shoving his tongue wherever to establish their roles in this… new thing of theirs. Friends with benefits? That makes the most sense.

Preferably, Randy would like to fuck Cody tonight and figure out what it’s like before he moves on completely. That’s probably what this whole thing is and as Cody said, curiosity is okay. Randy’s been non stop thinking about Cody in that way but as soon as he gets his dick in him, they can go right back to the normal, awesome friendship they have! Right now, it’s still awesome. Just on a different plane - like apples and oranges, you can’t compare them. They’re great in their own, unique ways.

He presses his erection down onto Cody’s, slotting them together and giving a low moan at how perfectly the heads catch onto each other despite the fabric separating them. It should feel more weird to touch another guy’s dick with his own and their balls are sort of touching so this is totally gay but… Randy doesn’t care if it’s weird or not. He just cares that it feels good and more importantly, Cody is thrusting up against him so eagerly and it’s clear he wants more and fuck, Randy does too. He wants so _much_  more. So he goes for more, quickening the pace of his hips and rutting frantically like some teenager jerking off into his own hand but it’s amazing the pleasure he feels from this - it’s so unlike anything else he’s ever felt before. You know what else is unlike anything before?

“O-Ohhh fuck, _fuuuck.”_ Randy shudders and buries his face into Cody’s neck as he gives one last rugged jerk of the hips, spilling his load all over the front of his boxers, some slipping out of the hole in front to drip over the front of Cody’s briefs.

_ Did I seriously just come like a fucking teenager? What the fuck, I’m a bitch. _

 

Cody blinks a few times when he feels the slight wetness on his crotch, looking down between them to see the beads of come over his erection. “Oh, are you… are you done?”

Randy’s eyes are already closed but he screws them tighter, thinking if he closes his eyelids as tight as he can then he’ll be teleported to a parallel universe where he actually lasts and goes on to fuck Cody in the rough way he envisioned because that’s clearly not going to happen in this universe at any point in time. “I swear, that’s never happened before…” He mumbles against Cody’s neck.

Randy thought he was one of the rare few to never have an embarrassing sexual experience. Seems like he spoke too soon.

“S-Sure it has, the very first time you had sex, I’m sure-”

“No, not even my first time. I lasted a long time.” Randy assures him.

In fact, Sam had trouble believing Randy was a virgin when they first went at it because of how much of a natural he was. But all of a sudden he gets around to sort of fucking his best friend and he comes in not even five minutes? Way to leave a fucking impression! Yeah, he gets to fuck a guy who’s been crushing on him forever, even when he was engaged, and he comes like a goddamn teenager! Cody’s probably so disappointed. He’s not going to want to sleep with Randy now. So much to the new level in their friendship!

“So I’m special.” Cody grins, unclasping one of his hands from Randy’s to snake it down his own body.

“... I guess you are, huh?”

“I love being special.” Cody swipes the come that dripped from Randy’s cock and brings those come-covered fingers up to his mouth. “Hey, Randy. Look at me.”

Randy pulls his head away to look down at Cody, eyes catching onto the liquidy substance on his fingers. “Yo, is that-” He’s cut off when Cody slowly trails his tongue along the come, lapping up the drops with a moan that shouldn’t sound as cute as it does considering _that’s Randy’s fucking come he’s licking up_  but that just makes it hotter, holy _  fuuuuuck,  _ Randy can so get into this innocent minx thing Cody has going on, _fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Lay back.” Cody nods his head.

Randy’s still reeling in from that hot fucking image of Cody licking up his come. He _swallows!?_ He does that?! And LIKES IT? Randy’s never had a girl swallow for him… or even lick up his come willingly! They just have Randy come on himself or their face or their tits and the latter two are always fun but once in awhile he’d like to come down their throats or just engage in some sort of comeplay with them. No reason, he just thinks it’s hot. You don’t need a reason for why you’re turned on by certain things, do you?

Oh, was Cody talking to him? Randy forgot his manners, but Cody certainly didn’t because he swallowed what was in his mouth before talking.

“What?” Randy asks dumbly.

“I said… lay back.” Cody repeats again in a lower tone and this time, Randy listens because that was… strangely dominant and also kind of hot. He lies his head down on the pillow, watching as Cody crawls up in between his legs on his hands and knees and when Cody rests his hands on his thighs, Randy’s body tenses up in a way he’s never felt before. A lot of things with Cody are things he hasn’t felt with anybody before, boys _and_  girls.

Cody looks up into Randy’s eyes, raising an eyebrow as he moves his mouth down to press it against the wet spot in Randy’s boxers, sucking at the head of his soft cock through the material before he mouths his lips along the shaft. Randy’s eyes widen in surprise before they close, lulling his head back with a long, satisfied moan as his hand goes back to rest on the back of Cody’s head. “Jesus christ, Cody…” He breathes.

It’s not even a blowjob, barely one at all, but the friction is unbelievable. He’s never had a girl do this to him when he’s soft - especially after he’s came. Is he trying to get Randy hard again? Can Randy do two rounds? What a dumb question, of course he can, he’s Randy fucking Orton! He could fuck Cody all night long if he wants! He’s pretty sure. But if Cody’s mouth can make his dick twitch after an orgasm then god knows what that ass can do.

 

“Just wanted to clean you up a little.” Cody winks up at him, kissing his cock through his boxers and running his tongue up and down the covered shaft a few times before he pulls off. He grins at the parting moan Randy leaves before he crawls up his body, settling on top of it and holding himself up by his arms, now at either sides of Randy’s head with his ass perched just so perfectly on Randy’s waist as he straddles him - dangerously close to his crotch. “I think it’s totally hot I made you come like that, by the way.”

“Come like what?” Randy asks, opening his eyes to see Cody peering down at him.

_ I could get used to this. _

“Come… real quickly? Like a teenager?” Cody chuckles. “I’ve never made a guy come like that before. Not even Ted. Makes me feel good. Especially knowing it’s you, Mr. I-Fuck-Chicks-24/7.”

Randy figured he’d be more embarrassed about coming so quick but Cody is on his lap right now so the feeling of arousal currently trumps that. He can already feel the blood pumping to his cock… slowly standing in attention against the crack of Cody’s ass...

“Fuck that, man, lemme fuck you 24/7. Fucking christ.” Randy sighs, blowing his eyes wide open as his hands reach up to settle on Cody’s thighs. “Even your mouth right there, you didn’t even… I feel like you really know what you’re doing.”

“Duh.” Cody rolls his eyes. “I have experience with this. And there’s perks to being with people like me then there is otherwise.”

“This was good so far but I don’t know how to feel about the fact that you don’t have boobs.”

“Okay, smartass, for one - I have a dick. That means I know what it’s like. So basically anything you like…” He shrugs. “I’ll probably like.”

“That makes sense, sure.” Randy nods. “Go on.”

“I don’t get my period.” Cody slumps down on Randy’s body to press their torsos together before he begins to kiss up on Randy’s neck. “Mmm, don’t ever have to worry about that.”

“Just whenever I feel like, huh?” Randy grins, sighing heavenly as his hands move to run up and down Cody’s back to show his approval for these amazingly gentle kisses.

“There’s two more… but let me return the favor from earlier.”

“What fa- ohhh fuck _yeah_ , okay, that’s fine.” He exhales a sharp breathe as Cody sucks a mark onto his neck, then on the other side, just as big as the ones Randy left on him - perfect symmetry. Truthfully, Randy doesn’t think he’ll be telling people what he and Cody are doing but it’s none of their business anyways. It’ll be hot to fool around when nobody knows though. Hey, maybe they can try something out in the locker room… it’s always hotter when there’s a risk of being caught. He briefly wonders how loud Cody can be but past memories of his and Hickface’s sexual escapades flash through his mind and uh, yeah, Cody’s a mouthy bitch.

_ My mouthy bitch now. _

Once Cody leaves his marks, he moves his mouth by Randy’s ear, one arm supporting him up now while the other wraps around his neck. “I can’t get pregnant.” He whispers. “And… you get to fuck my tight ass whenever you want, daddy.”

There it is. That beautiful fucking nickname Cody called Randy when he was drunk, that Randy almost feared he’d never hear again in the same context. He’s always had a thing for being called daddy and he can’t think of a man he knows who isn’t but when Cody called him it… that’s when Randy knew for a fact that night wasn’t gonna be something he could forget easily. Not that you can forget the first time you kiss your best friend. Or the first time your best friend begs you to fuck them. It was just really fucking hot when Cody called him daddy, okay?!

“Call me that again.” Randy says quietly, but his tone is low and it’s evident that this is a demand.

_ “Ooooh, daddy.” _ Cody moans prettily in his ear, just like some highly-paid pornstar would  _ and it’s right up Randy’s alley. _

“That’s it, I’m going to fuck the fucking **fuck**  out of you right now.” Randy grits the words through his teeth, wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist to quickly turn them around. “Daddy’s going to rip these clothes off you and-”   


“Woah, woah, Randy!” Cody exclaims, pressing his hands up to Randy’s chest again. “Slow down, there!”   


“What do you mean, slow down? You want me to fuck you.”

“Well… yeah.” Cody scoffs. “I’ve always wanted you to fuck me.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“It’s too soon. You’re not ready.”

Randy blinks a few times as he sits up on his knees, pointing down to his fully hard dick. “Uh? I’m ready. C’mon, spread those legs as far as you-”

“Raaaaandy, you’re not mentally ready!” Cody elaborates. “You need to think about what you want. What you expect, what you want me to do, what you wanna do… we can’t just jump into it. It’s your first time with a guy, it should be _somewhat_  special.”

“I already had my first time. It’s not a big deal, Cody.”

“It is to me!” Cody whines, pouting at his best friend. “I want it to be good for you… and me… _us.”_ He raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you? Not saying we're going to wait like months but... I just want you to make sure you really want this.”

Oh. Wow. Randy never thought of it like that before. Of course, he figured if he fucked Cody that he’d make him feel good too but he didn’t think to actually… consider what would go into making that possible. Randy just assumes he’ll do a good job because he always does but Cody isn’t some random chick. He’s _Cody,_ his best friend. His friend from childhood. And Cody has helped Randy in this weird, sudden journey to becoming a better person that Randy didn’t even know he was taking until recently. He’s the opposite to Randy that reminds him what he’s missing, what he needs to become a fully actualized _human being._

Cody’s the high to Randy’s low. The give to Randy’s take. The calm to Randy’s storm and the lesson to his mistakes… without him, Randy would be still that same guy from 2007 who was causing ruckus in the locker rooms and shooting fireworks out of moving cars. The day Cody stepped onto the main roster was the day his life changed forever.

So yeah, Randy kind of owes it to Cody to give him a mind-blowing fuck that the both of them (especially Cody) will never forget. He supposes he can… wait.

_ I guess I can go a few weeks. _

 

“Of course I do.” Randy relents. “Just… didn’t think of it like that.”

“Good thing you have me to take your virginity, huh?”

“Oh god.” Randy rolls his eyes, flopping down onto his back again. “You’re not gonna brag about it, are you?”

“Just to myself.” Cody grins, reaching over to grab his pack of UNO cards and opening the case. “Now c’mon, we got all this out of the way, we’re not worrying about anything anymore, we can finally relax so how about we do it with a friendly game of UNO?”

“Because UNO is known to be a nice, wholesome game, right?”

“See, I have a new system. If you act up at all, I just won’t kiss you.”

Randy laughs at Cody’s joke but when he looks up to Cody’s face… the laughter fades away and his expression is replaced with confusion, followed by dawning realization. “Oh. Ohhh come on, Cody-”

“Be nice.” Cody raises an eyebrow. “Or no kisses for the rest of the night.”

“You’re telling me to be nice but you’re not nice enough to at least get rid of my boner for-”

“Not being nice! That’s an hour without kisses!”

“Cody, come on, I didn’t-”

“Will you behave?”

Randy huffs and slumps his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest.

_ God fucking damnit, I can’t believe it actually worked. _

“Fine… I’ll be nice.” Randy relents.

Cody smiles brightly as he begins to shuffle the deck. “Then we’ll get started!”

 

They went from hot daddy kinks to playing the family game of UNO. Randy supposes it’s fitting because it all comes together - he and Cody as kids, playing with UNO and other games in his fort to… all this sex stuff and back to UNO in the fort? It’s sort of a circle, a circle that is the life of Randy Orton. But at the epicenter of that circle is Cody Rhodes because it turns out, that’s who Randy’s life has been revolving around this whole time. Even when he left for WWE, Cody was still a thought in his mind. He was a drifting one but still a recurring thought nonetheless.

There’s no way in hell Cody can even be a drifting thought now with what lies ahead of them in their near future (not that he hasn’t been on Randy’s mind constantly since they met again) but Randy wasn’t planning to anyways. How can you forget a person like Cody Rhodes? You can’t. There’s a reason why Cody’s been on Randy’s mind throughout all these years and why Randy has been on Cody’s - Randy doesn’t know that reason and Cody doesn’t know that reason, but the all knowing mythical force called life sure does.

Tonight marks the first official step they take to find out that reason.


	47. Bad Boys Go Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is more than ready to let Randy take him in every single way known to man and a few species on other planets but it’s not about him, it’s about his best friend. It’s about easing him into the new world of guys and taking their time. Cody can wait. How long has he been crushing on Randy now? Practically his whole life besides like, a couple years? He’s worth waiting for.

**** **December 10th, 2009**

 

After changing Alanna and setting her down to bed, he washes his hands and goes back into his office to do some intense, investigative work on the art of how the bodies of two naked men can intertwine. Turns out, they can intertwine in a lot of ways - just as many ways as a man and a woman can, with some adjustments here and there. In fact, there’s not many differences to the way gay and straight porn operates with the exception to the body parts and how much louder men are.

Randy learned something by the end of the night. Gay porn is really fucking gay.

Randy still isn’t turned on by any of it though. He can appreciate it from a new viewpoint given his new… status with Cody, but he feels no desire to engage in those acts with any other men. However, if he closes his eyes and imagine it’s Cody he’s fucking from behind… then his dick really begins to react. If he thinks about any other guy, it just stops him but his dick really seems to like Cody. Then again, who doesn’t like Cody?

He’s only watching these videos to get a sense of what to do with him when the time comes. Cody told him to be mentally prepared, to figure out what he wants from their first time and Randy thinks he knows. He wants something rough, demanding, just like Cody wants (if his wants haven’t changed from that drunk night together). He definitely wants Cody to call him “daddy” again. Actually, Randy requires that. Basically, what he wants from Cody is super hot, super raunchy, super _dirty_  sex that’ll make even the cheapest whore blush.

So the type of sex he always wants. Only this time around, he specifically wants that with Cody. He wants to hear Cody moan his name and tell him how good he’s doing not to boost his ego but because it’d be so hot to hear it from _him_. It can’t be that hot coming from anybody else but him… Randy’s not sure why he feels this need to fuck Cody because it’s not like he needed to fuck all of those girls in the past but he wanted to because it felt good. He got a rise out of being with all those chicks but he wasn’t turned on by them. But with Cody? He’s definitely turned on by Cody, every single thing about him.

_I don’t think I can wait too long to fuck him._

 

Randy raises his eyebrows when he hears his phone rumbling on the desk, hurriedly hunching forward to pause his current video - just some real skinny, emo looking twink wearing a collar and getting fucked by a much older man from behind. He’s into the collar part, not so much everything else. He checks the caller ID and his stomach flips when he sees that it’s the object of the his desires. Maybe Cody is calling him right now to tell Randy he can’t wait either! They gotta have sex **right now.** So he picks up the phone, greeting his best friend casually like he isn’t on video #18 in his gay porn marathon.

“Hey, Randy, umm… about next Monday…”

Why does he sound nervous? Randy knows he’s supposed to be teaming with Ted next Monday but Cody can hold his own around him. Ted has stayed out of their way after the breakup, in a surprisingly smart move. Cody couldn’t be nervous about that, right?

“What about next Monday?” Randy asks.

“Um. What should we do?” Cody asks, sounding unsure. “How do we… act?”

Randy looks back and forth, furrowing his eyebrows as he leans back in his chair. “How we always do. Are we supposed to act like something else?”

“N-No. Yes? I don’t know.” Cody shrugs. “I’ve never… done this before. Just fooling around.”

“Isn’t that how you and Shane started?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t around Shane most of the time.” Cody reasons. “Also, he wasn’t my best friend. It’s different with us.”

He supposes it’d be different to fuck a best friend than some older guy who happens to be your boss. Randy wouldn’t know - oh, he would know, wouldn’t he? Because he fucked Stephanie? He gets it now! He and Stephanie never talked the way he and Cody do, even now that he and Cody are doing this new thing, they haven’t really talked about the sex stuff much after that night. They know it’s something to be talked about but it’s not some big elephant in the room. It just seems to be a new aspect to their friendship, just like playing video games online with each other, talking about their guilty pleasure for reality TV shows, etc. The sex isn’t what their relationship is totally about like it was with him and Stephanie.

“So how did you guys start that thing in the first place?” Randy inquires as he kicks his feet up on the desk. “You never did tell me about that.”

“When I got onto OVW, I’ve never been with a guy at that point.” Cody begins. “I mean, I kissed a few but I didn’t actually do anything with them. But Shane was gay and he knew I was and we just kinda… bonded. We understood each other. And eventually, it got around to him telling me that I could always fool around with him if I needed a first and…” He shrugs. “It’s really not much of a story. But he took his time with me and made sure I was ready for whatever we did. He didn’t pressure me at all.”

“So it’s exactly like us then.”

Cody laughs and nods, looking up to the ceiling in introspection. “Huh. Guess it is… history always has a way of repeating itself.”

“We’ll probably end up dating like you and Shane too.” Immediately after Randy says that, he screws his eyes shut and balls his free hand in a fist, waving it around wildly in irritation at himself for talking without thinking. Damnit, that was never such a problem until he and Cody became friends! Thankfully, Cody just brushes it off with a chuckle instead of taking it seriously and ending this arrangement based on one throwaway comment (?) Randy made.

 

“Don’t worry, Randy, I only want you for your hot body.”

Crisis averted! Randy will act like he didn’t make that comment at all and shift gears to a slightly different topic!

“You excited to see my hot body on Monday?” Randy smirks.

“Mmm…” Cody raises an eyebrow. “Want me to tell you all the ways?”

“Fuck yeah.” Randy nods. “Don’t be afraid to get into details.”

“Well…” There’s silence for a few moments and Randy’s body tenses with anticipation over all the things he can imagine them doing together in the locker room. They could lock the door and makeout on the couch, give each other more marks… or they could shower together! Fuck yeah, he’d love to see Cody all dripping wet and naked and he has before! He wouldn’t have admit it back then but now that he knows Cody wants him too, he was totally turned on when he walked in on Cody showering. He wanted nothing more than to come up behind him, spread open his cheeks, and shove his whole entire length inside him, show him how much better he could be at fucking him than Ted.

Might be a few months after the fact but it’s better late than never.

“... I can’t, because I’m about to shower and head to bed.” Cody says as he walks over to his bathroom.

“What?! Dude, don’t tease me!”

“Don’t worry, _daddy,_ I’ll be thinking of you in there~” Cody practically purrs, having the audacity to giggle when Randy just groans in frustration. “Aww, don’t get mad. It’ll all be worth it Monday.”

“So we’re gonna fuck Monday?”

“No.”

“But-”

“But we’ll do something.” Cody grins. “I promise. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? We can play uh, Halo. That’s it, right? I’ve been getting really into it lately.”

“Yeah.” Randy mumbles. “I’ll call ya tomorrow, Codes. Good night.”

He ends the call and places the phone back on the desk, running his hands down in his face and giving a heavy sigh before he looks down to see how hard he is - incredibly so. Randy doesn’t know if that came from his own thoughts about what they’d do together Monday or Cody calling him “daddy” because seriously, it’s ridiculous how much that one nickname turns him on. He’s gotta find a nickname for Cody too… he called Cody baby boy once and he seemed to like it. He could try that but he’s never been with a guy before. It’s not like he can call Cody his baby girl or his sexy little thing… ooh, or can he? Maybe not the first but the latter? Sure.

 

Randy’s walking into uncharted territories with Cody but it’s not too scary because he’s doing it with him. If it were somebody else, Randy might be a bit more worried but they’re best friends. Cody wouldn’t pressure him into anything - like Randy would even let him to begin with, not that Cody would anyways because he respects Randy and his boundaries just like Randy respects Cody and his. Neither of them would do anything the other doesn’t like but they seem to be into the same things. Cody wants it rough and demanding, so does Randy… Cody wants to be fucked, Randy wants to fuck him… all of these little things, all of their traits come together to form this puzzle of sexual curiosity.

For now, Randy needs to take a break on this puzzle so he can get rid of this boner.

* * *

 

**Back To: August 6th, 2007**

 

Cody kind of wishes he could do more than just this battle royale tonight but he’s still incredibly green and just got off a feud with the biggest asshole backstage so that should keep his momentum going for awhile… shouldn’t it? Ugh, he still can’t believe that he had to feud with that asshole! He was hoping Dustin’s stories about Randy would prove to be untrue but the more he watches Randy backstage and how he interacts with people, Cody can definitely see the truth to them.

But Randy’s nice to him. Nicer to him than anybody else, at least. And it’s so cruel. Like, he doesn’t really wanna be nice to Cody, he’s just doing it to get a rise because he knows how much Cody hates him. It’s evil but it’s also smart which shouldn’t be possible because Randy is dumb!! Or maybe… maybe he isn’t. He leads people into thinking he’s dumb so he can strike when they least expect it. What a magnificent bastard.

Cody’s turning into a hallway, proceeding to walk down it until he sees the devil incarnate in its usual vessel of Randy Orton, sitting on a trunk against a wall and texting on his phone. Probably some girl, trying to get into their pants because he’s too shallow for anything else. As long as Randy is into this girl, it means Cody can probably walk away without getting his attention. Rolling his eyes, he turns to go back the way he came but it’s too late - Randy has spotted him.

“What’s up, Codeman!”

_I hate when he calls me that._

Cody huffs through his nose, deciding there’s no point in going back now. He turns around to walk towards Randy, looking not too pleased - he’ll make it clear to Randy that he wants nothing to do with him and move on. Hopefully, if there’s any shred of decency in Randy, he’ll listen. How could a childhood friendship go so wrong?

 

“Don’t call me that.” Cody grits through his teeth.

“But you can call me RK-Blows whenever you want, right?” Randy smiles tightly, hopping off the trunk and standing up straight to tower over Cody, peering down right into Cody’s baby blues with his cold, calculated ones. “That’s fine. You’ll get tired of saying that eventually.”

Randy is… very tall. And big. Strong. He swallows as his eyes roam over the taller man’s features but he keeps his jaw clenched, not wanting to give Randy the impression that he actually likes the way his face looks despite everything else about him. Because he doesn’t. Randy might be hot… super hot… but it doesn’t change that disgusting personality at the end of the day.

“Just like…” Cody rolls his lips back, tilting his head before he looks into Randy’s eyes again. “Just like you’ll get tired of always trying to get in my way?”

“It’s more like you just,” Randy shrugs, “Happen to always find me. I don’t get in your way at all.”

“You could’ve let me walk away. But you talked to me. So here I am now, wasting my time with you.”

“Didn’t have to answer.”

“You don’t have to be…” Cody’s face scrunches up and he clenches his fists by his sides with a huff. “You don’t have to be _you.”_

Randy snorts, shaking his head and stepping closer. “Damn, I thought you were more clever than that. Even when we were kids, you could’ve said better shit - what happened to that? We used to be such good friends back then and now you’re acting like that never happened at all.”

“Yeah, well, I was a stupid kid. That’s why I was friends with you.” Cody defends as he crosses his arms over his chest, stepping closer as well with barely a few centimeters of air separating them and their faces just a bit too close for comfort - if they were anybody else. “Let the past be in the past.”

“You looked up to me.” Randy reminds me. “You had a crush on me. And all of a sudden? You hate me? Because of some rumors?”

“Not rumors if they’re true. Why are you so hung up on it anyways?” Cody asks. And then his eyes widen as an exaggerated pout makes its way onto his face. “Aww, are you sad I won’t be your fwiend?”

“Shut up.” Randy scoffs. “I don’t wanna be your friend. You’re a dick.”

“You’re a dick.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you _more.”_

“I hate you more… er.” Randy blows out a breath, glaring down at Cody. “You-”

“Cody!”

Randy and Cody both snap their heads to see Shane walking down the hall, a big, bright smile on his face that seems way too chipper. They both furrow their eyebrows together, giving each other parting looks of hatred before they go their opposite ways.

 

There’s nobody Cody Rhodes hates more than Randy Orton. He can’t believe he used to crush on him so hard… and he still kind of hates himself for finding him attractive but it’s just a fact, just like Randy being the biggest asshole alive is. You can find somebody attractive without wanting to fuck them, without wanting to touch them or kiss them, even just to shut them up. No, the only feelings Cody has towards Randy is hatred.

Cody’s smarter than his horny, hormonal teenage self who didn’t understand how bad Randy was. He was too blinded by his good looks and the nostalgia of their friendship - not anymore.

* * *

 

**Returning To: December 14th, 2009**

 

Is that… Randy? Talking to… Ted? _Ted?!?_ Did Hell freeze over? Actually, it’s kind of believable because he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to whatever the fuck that scumbag is telling him. God! Cody still wants to wring Ted’s neck!! He won’t fully be at peace until something bad happens to that… that…. UGH! Cody can’t even find a name good enough to call him because he’s that bad! Cody feels his body heating up with anger over Ted’s mere presence but then he remembers Randy’s right next to him, looking as great as he always does in trunks and his t-shirt and he instantly feels better. Randy has such a calming effect on him.

Randy’s eyes dart around, lips pursing out like he’s looking for somebody in particular but then he sees Cody and his erratic eyes stop. He grins and looks him up and down before he raises a finger to Ted’s face, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, what’s up, Codeman!”

_I love when he calls me that._

 

Cody smiles in relief, raising a hand over his heart at the familiar nickname before he scratches that spot so he doesn’t look like he’s in fucking love or something. “H-Hey… Hey, Randy.” Cody says as he walks on over. He went back to his locker room to freshen up and change back into his cut up Legacy shirt before joining up with everybody again - and mostly so he could get away from Ted **BECAUSE HE WANTS TO TAKE HIS HEAD AND THROW IT INTO-**

“I was telling Tedward-”

“Ted.” Ted butts in.

“Shut the fuck up, douchebag, I was telling Tedward here about how we’re dating now.”

Cody and Ted’s eyes widen and for once when they look at each other, Cody forgets he even hated Ted at all - for half a second, then it’s right back to hatred but that’s an underlying feeling to the utter surprise at Randy’s statement… but then Randy starts laughing, holding onto his stomach and Cody’s surprise fades as soon as it appeared. Randy sure does have an interesting sense of humor. Although… there is something super awesome about the idea of dating Randy to get back at Ted. Talk about the perfect way to get revenge! Not that they’ll ever do that but boy, would he love to just hold Randy’s hand or kiss him in the hallway only for Ted to watch on from afar, hating himself for screwing up such a good thing.

He’s over Ted. He really is, he’s just not over the way Ted led him on. How could he be so blind to it at first? He thought Ted was so perfect, that their relationship was perfect, that the life they were going to live together would _be perfect._ It wasn’t like the first time, when Ted seemed paranoid about his and Randy’s friendship, how they had to have liked each other and it couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Of course now… now things are different with him and Randy. They’re closer, mentally and uh, physically. But this came after him and Ted, not before. Er, well, it kind of did but Cody never acted on it - and that makes it okay!

So maybe Ted had a point after all when he accused them of liking each other. Like, a sliver of a point but he’s such a… whatever immensely bad word that Cody can’t think of, that it doesn’t matter what his point is! He comes from a totally irrational bad place and so he’s invalid and irrelevant. Fuck Ted.

 

“The looks on your guys faaaaaces!” Randy sighs and stands up straight again, shaking his head. “God, I’m funny. Alright, see ya, fuckface, go back to whatever trash can you came from. I gotta go fuck Cody.”

Cody sends Randy a warning look with widened eyes. “Randy…” He grits the name through his teeth.

“Real funny.” Ted rolls his eyes, shaking his head and turning his back. “You didn’t wanna talk about the match after all, whatever, bye.” And so Ted leaves to go back to that trash can in the depths of hell.

There’s that interesting sense of humor again. Except what Randy said isn’t a complete joke because that’s sort of what they’re doing but Ted thought it was… you know, Randy has a real talent with that. Saying true things that everybody else dismisses as jokes.

_Were all those times Randy jokingly flirted with me… not jokes?_

“You told Ted you wanted to talk about the match?” Cody asks, crossing his arms as he gives Randy a pointed look with squinted eyes.

“Yeah, but I just wanted to see the look on his face when I said all that shit about us.” Randy grins, looking from Ted to Cody… and proceeding to openly check him out, licking his lips as he does so. "Gotta stake my claim, you feel me?"

Cody can’t help but blush, even backing away and giggling as he rubs the back of his neck. “Don’t do that, people can see…”

Even though there’s nobody in the hall right now but you can never be too careful!

“I’m just looking at you.” Randy shrugs, taking a few steps towards Cody, leaving barely a few centimeters between them. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, but you’re looking at me like you wanna…” Cody waggles his eyebrows and rolls his lips back before a small grin appears on his face.

“Like I wanna… ?”

“Like…” Cody steps forward and raises himself on the tip of his toes, grabbing onto Randy’s shoulders to whisper in his ear. “Like you wanna _fuck me.”_

See, Cody can play the teasing thing too. Much better than Randy, if you ask him.

Randy chuckles lowly and shakes his head. “Uh uh, if I wanted to do that, then I’d do this.” And then he reaches his hand around to grab Cody’s ass, jiggling it in his hand and only letting go with a laugh as well when Cody swats his hand away.

“Randy!!” Cody whines, resting a hand on his ass with a bigger blush than before. “We’re supposed to keep this between us!”

Randy scoffs and waves his concern away before he wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder, leading him away. “Cody, nobody’s going to find out. If we kept what we did with Shane and Stephanie secret, I think we’re gonna be okay.”

They are pretty good at keeping secrets, not to mention Randy hates it when people intrude on his personal life. As for Cody, well, he likes public displays of affection but he can’t begin to imagine the kind of things people would say if they knew about the upgraded status of his and Randy’s friendship… all of that teasing about the two of them together, all the times Cody and Randy would deny it, only for it all to come crashing back into their faces. Somehow, he doesn’t think the backlash would be so big if they were dating instead of just fucking around. Maybe because Randy isn’t the dating type and people would be too surprised to say anything, Cody doesn’t know.

But they won’t and never will date. It still surprises Cody that they’ve even _kissed._

 

“So where are you taking me now? Our locker room?” Cody asks.

“Ehh…” Randy looks up at the ceiling, pursing his lips. “Somewhere better.”

“Disneyland?”

“When I take Alanna, I’ll be sure to take you along for the ride. But no - better.”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly because he has a big problem believing something could be better than Disneyland. Unless if it was an in real life, near perfect recreation of Hyrule but he doubts Randy knows what the fuck that is. “I’m out of ideas.”

“You’re not very creative.” Randy shakes his head as he stops in the middle, looking up and down the halls before he walks up to the door and opens it to reveal… a very small closet with barely any space for two people to comfortably stand apart.

Cody motions with his hands out in a “what the fuck” kind of fashion, quirking one side of his face up. “It’s a closet, what are we going to do in a closet?” He asks as he looks to Randy, who’s giving him a very knowing, very… vivacious sort of look. Cody blinks a few times when he notices how dark Randy’s eyes are, now noticing how Randy's hand keeps drifting lower on his back as well.

_Oh._

He gasps as he’s shoved into the closet with Randy following behind, the door closing behind them. Cody hears a locking sound right before he’s shoved up against one side of the wall and then he feels Randy’s torso pressed along the line of his back and _oh god, he’s already hard? For me?_

“We’re gonna have some fun in here.” Randy whispers into his ear, pressing on the small of Cody’s back so Cody was standing up a bit more straight. “I’ve been wanting to do this all week.”

Cody was definitely wanting the same. He wasn’t sure what he wanted exactly because there was a lot of things he wanted to do with Randy - but considering it’s Randy’s first time with a guy, many of those thoughts would have to stay as fantasies for now. Of course, Randy is a very forward guy… and he seemed physically ready to fuck Cody last time.

Cody swallows before another gasp escapes him and soon after that, he feels Randy’s hand clamping over his mouth and he gives a muffled whine into the new restraint.

“Remember to be quiet. Don’t want anybody to hear, right? Wanna keep it secret, _right?”_ Randy grits the words into Cody’s ear as his other hand pulls down the back of Cody’s trunks, then the sides, and finally the front so his trunks would be lowered enough to fully expose his ass and the other most important part of Cody - his own, hard cock.

Holy fuck, they’re actually going to fool around backstage? Is he crazy? But that craziness just makes him hotter, makes _this_  hotter. He and Ted never did anything like this… christ, he and Randy haven’t even done much yet but Cody can’t remember the last time he was so turned on by anything with anyone that wasn’t penetrative sex. This is exactly the kind of rough, demanding thing he wants!

Uh… what exactly are they going to do back here?

 

Cody brings his hand up to grab the one on his mouth, bringing it down somewhat so he can speak - quietly. “Y-You know we’re not fucking yet, right?”

“I know.” Randy says. “But like you said, doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff…” He gently traces the tip of his tongue around the shell of Cody’s ear, causing the younger man to shiver. “I wanna jerk you off. Is that okay?”

“Did you have to pull down my trunks all the way for that?” Cody chuckles softly, about to shout when he feels Randy spank him but he quickly bites down on his lips when he remembers what Randy told him - _be quiet._

“You got a nice fucking ass.” Randy whispers. “Don’t question me, baby boy.”

 _“Randy.”_ Cody moans, grinding his ass back against Randy’s already hard cock. “Fuck, you should’ve let me know you were all… rough and stuff. We could’ve done this months ago.”

What if he and Randy started fooling around after the first time he and Ted broke up? Would Cody have even got with Ted then? It’s a question that can’t accurately be answered, only thought of - what matters is they’re doing it now and Ted is the past. Let the past be the past.

“Didn’t have a chance months ago.” Randy scoffs, pushing his covered cock back against Cody’s ass before his hand snakes around to rest on Cody’s thigh, fingers splaying out to cover as much skin as possible. “But we got plenty of chances now.” He promises as he brings his other hand around to Cody’s neck, squeezing his throat gently.

_Oh my god, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._

No! Not yet! Randy’s not ready! Cody might be...  god, he’s more than fucking ready to let Randy take him in every single way known to man and a few species on other planets but it’s not about him, it’s about his best friend. It’s about easing him into the new world of guys and taking their time. Cody can wait. How long has he been crushing on Randy now? Practically his whole life besides like, a couple years? He’s worth waiting for.

God, that’s so gay and Cody is an actual gay man who loves to get fucked by other guys.

 

Cody gives a high pitched whine as his head reclines back onto Randy’s shoulders, his eyes squeezing shut.

“You want something?” Randy asks, looking down to him.

“Y-Yes…” Cody gasps, nodding quickly.

“Then tell me.”

“I-I want… want you to touch me. T-Touch my… my cock.” Cody swallows.

“I didn’t hear you address me by my name.”

“R-Randy, I want you-”

“Nope.” Randy shakes his head, moving his mouth by Cody’s ear again. “You know what it is, _baby boy,_ say it.”

 _Oh._ He means _that_  nickname. Has Randy always had a daddy kink or is this new? And has he always been so… rough? So dominative? So everything Cody has looked for in a sexual partner? Shane was just as rough with him but there’s something about it from Randy that’s so much better. Like it fits him so well, like he’s born to be such a domineering, sexual force to be reckoned with.

“I-I want you to touch my cock, _daddy.”_ Cody purrs, opening his eyes to look into Randy’s. “Pretty please?”

Randy groans and nods, squeezing Cody’s throat harder before he lets go to wrap that arm around his chest to keep their bodies pressed together. “Anything you want, baby boy.” He says as the hand on Cody’s thigh trails quickly upwards, faltering immediately in speed when it touches his cock. Randy’s fingers wrap around Cody’s shaft with trepidation, doing nothing for a solid moment as it just stays wrapped around him.

Right. He’s never been with a guy before. Never touched any other cock but his own. Even with all that confidence, it still doesn’t change the fact he’s never done this before and needs to think about how to proceed. His hand feels warm though and it’s actually quite soft which is a huge contrast to the man that Randy is. He has a good grip on Cody too, not too hard and not too soft - it’s firm enough.

“Just do it like you do your own.” Cody advises. “Jerk me off like-”

“I know.” Randy nods. Realizing how quick he interrupted, he kisses right under Cody’s ear. “Thank you, though.” After a few moments, Randy jumps right back into the hang of things and he begins to slowly stroke Cody’s shaft up and down, twisting his wrist for every upstroke and rubbing his thumb along the head. Cody closes his eyes again and sighs with relief at the slight pleasure, bringing one of his hands down to rest over Randy’s - just laying there, a warm presence to remind Randy that Cody is there to help if he needs it. He’s only a guide, not a deterrent.

Like Cody’s always told Randy, it’s okay to rely on others for help.

 

“So… _baby boy…”_ Randy licks along his lips before he presses a wet, lingering kiss to Cody’s collarbone. “I know what I want from you now. When I finally get to **fuck you.”**

“Tell me, daddy.” Cody urges.

“I wanna fuck you **hard.”** Randy puts an emphasis by thrusting his hips against Cody’s ass. “I wanna drive your fucking ass into the bed. I want you to feel me inside you for days.”

“Oh my god, _yes.”_ Cody whispers, rolling his lips back with a moan as Randy’s hand quickens. “Fuck me as hard as you can, don’t hold back.”

“Would you let me come inside you?” Randy asks as he whispers into his ear. “Fill you up? I’ve never got to do that with a chick before but… you can’t get pregnant so…” He chuckles a little. “I definitely want that.”

“You could fill me up load after load if you wanted.” Cody suggests, rolling his ass around Randy’s cock in a circle, reveling in the moans Randy gives. “Yeah, daddy can fill this tight ass up as much as he wants.”

Ted never was into comeplay. Boring! But Randy is - he’s into everything Cody is into, it seems.

_Maybe we won’t have to wait too long to fuck each other._

“Jesus christ, have you always been this fucking dirty?”

“Aren’t you the one always talking about how I’m not as innocent as I let on?” Cody smirks, looking back at Randy. “I can be a real dirty slut if I want to.”

Randy bites down hard on his lips, shaking his head like he’s trying to get rid of a thought. “You know you’re making it real hard not to just fuck you right now and say screw it to this handjob, right?”

“That’s the point~” Cody chuckles deviously and grinds his ass back against Randy again but suddenly Randy has a hand back over his mouth, and the hand on Cody’s cock quickens to a fast pace which only increases the pleasure Cody feels and that on top with Randy muffling him, their exchanged dirty talk, Cody has a feeling he might just come soon.

_Great, now I’m going to be the one coming like a teenager._

Cody’s fingers on Randy’s hand twitch, trying to fight the pleasure so he can do something with his hand but he fights out of it soon enough. He grabs Randy’s hand and squeezes, coaxing it to jerk him with a rhythm instead of doing it quick for the sake of it - with their hands joined, they stroke Cody together and the pleasure begins to intensify the closer Cody gets to reaching his orgasm. The way his cock pulsates in Randy’s hand is a clear indicator of such.

“How am I doing?” Randy asks before he bites at Cody’s neck, smirking widely at the whine Cody gives into his hand. “Not bad for a first time, right?”

Honestly, Cody would’ve thought Randy did this with another guy before. It’s going to come easy to Randy though considering he’s a guy as well, so he can’t really be bad at it but it feels so good. Better than Ted’s hand and on par with Shane’s and Shane’s an expert!

“R-Real good…” Cody nods. “I-I’m gonna… I’m close, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah? Real close?”

“S-So close, daddy.” Cody repeats, wriggling his hips around underneath their hands as he tries to chase the pleasure.

“Then do it.” Randy commands. _“Come for me.”_

Those are the three magical words that are near guaranteed to make Cody come, even if he was nowhere near close. Cody’s hand grows more rigid, moving down to grab onto Randy’s forearm tightly with his nails digging into the skin. He tilts his head away from Randy’s  to let out a long, loud cry as his climax tears through his body but Randy surges forward to capture Cody’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue probing inside to muffle those delicious cries until the last drop of Cody’s come spills onto Randy’s hand. Randy’s hand slows down as Cody’s noises quieten, one last swipe over the head with his thumb to smear the remaining drops along the shaft before taking his hand off completely.

 

Randy slides his tongue out of Cody’s mouth, pressing one big kiss to his lips before he pulls away entirely. “Told you to be quiet.”

Cody swallows and drops his head to press his forehead against the wall, breathing in slowly to regain his energy. “Don’t be so good next time.”

Randy grins, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment before stepping back - as much as he can given the very limited closet space. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Uh… how’d I do though? For real?”

“Like I told you before, real good.” Cody reminds him. “You knew what you were doing.”

“Better than Ted?”

“So much better than him.” Cody grins. He pulls himself up against the wall to stand up straight before he turns around, pulling his trunks back up to their original position before he leans back. “Are you sure you’ve never been with a guy before?”

“Trust me, I’d know.” Randy gives Cody a pointed look before he looks down to his messy hand, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’d… definitely know. Hey, what does come taste like?”

Cody snorts, motioning to Randy’s hand. “Try it yourself. You’re the curious one.”

Randy takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders back, purveying his hand with slight intrigue and maybe just a hint of disgust before he brings that hand up to take an experimental lick… and scrunching his face up right after.

Cody laughs softly at his reaction. “Not what you thought?”

“It’s… interesting.” Randy smacks his lips, not taking his eyes off his hand. “It’s not good. But it’s not bad. It’s just… I dunno. Do you like the taste of it?”

“I’ve never had a problem with it.” Cody shrugs, bringing both of his hands down to grab Randy’s wrist, bringing his hand upwards. “Actually… I really like come.” He grins, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Randy. “And I won’t mind cleaning this mess for you.” He says with a tinge of seduction before he sticks his tongue out to lap the mess away, pressing his lips against the skin to suck the come into his mouth with a moan. Sure, it’s his own come but it wouldn’t be the first time Cody was forced to take it - besides, the look of pure arousal on Randy’s face as he watches him is totally worth it. Seriously, Randy looks like he’s ready for another round… most likely is considering he’s still hard.

“You know what you do to me when you do that?” Randy asks lowly, eyes flashing as they burn into Cody’s.

“I know it keeps you up at night. In all ways.” Cody winks, trailing the tip of his tongue up Randy’s index finger before it swirls around the tip. He sucks the finger into his mouth after, winking at Randy while he slowly fellates it.

“Oh my god, _Cody.”_ Randy groans, bringing his other hand down to palm himself through his trunks. “I fucking hate you, man, so much.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be fucking something else, instead?” Cody quips as he lets go, kissing the finger.

“I’m sick of your smartass mouth, seriously.”

“Bet you wish you could shut it up with your dick, right?”

“My fingers can do it just fine in the meantime.”

“Stop whining, I’ll make you feel good just like you did to me.” Cody assures him as he grabs Randy’s trunks, pulling their bodies closer together before he presses his hand right over his erection to palm at it. “Are you sure you can stay quiet?”

Randy breathes in sharply, closing his eyes as he rolls his hips into Cody’s hand. “I… I wanna say so, yeah…”

“We’ll see.” Cody winks, his gaze dipping down to Randy’s lips. “Come here, daddy, it’s about time I have some fun with you.” He whispers before lunging forward to press their lips together, groaning when Randy reciprocates much more rough than he does. Rough seems to be his whole shtick and that’s fine with Cody because that’s exactly what he needs after dealing with Ted for months on end. There was little to no excitement with Ted and even though the sex itself was good, it could’ve been better. So much better, if only Ted knew how to employ the skills of brutality in his sexual repertoire.

But this doesn’t seem to be a problem with Randy. Although Cody’s the first ever guy he’s done anything with, he’s incredibly confident and sure of himself that it makes up for any inexperience and even that’s hard to see considering how much of a natural he is. Maybe the divas are onto something when they talk about how much of a sex god Randy is - Cody saw the proverbial light when he came a few minutes ago because of him.

 

It should be weird how sexually compatible they are, shouldn’t it? They couldn’t be more opposite with their personality but in the bedroom, they mesh together so perfectly and there’s no miscommunication at all in what they want. The thought Cody had earlier about how they might not have to wait long after all comes back to his mind in a different way as he returns the favor to Randy:

_I don’t think I can wait too long for him to fuck me._


	48. Cold Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody, Randy, John, and Dave, all go out to have fun in the city and Randy begins to wonder a lot of things, like how it doesn't make sense that a good guy like Cody hasn't found an awesome boyfriend yet. When is that guy going to come along to forever sweep Cody off his feet?

**** **December 21st, 2009**

 

Randy knew Cody was into rough shit. That wasn’t a surprise, but what is a surprise is how fucking dirty Cody is. He’s dirtier than Randy is and Randy thought he was as bad as it got! He says bad but it’s actually pretty hot - Cody continues to surprise Randy with each day this arrangement of theirs continues. Randy can’t remember when he’s had this much fun with a chick before and he and Cody haven’t even had sex yet, it’s just been handjobs and a bunch of makeout sessions but even that’s enough to tide Randy over until the moment they finally get to fuck.

Randy does wonder when that’s going to happen, however. He thinks about it alot, pushing Cody onto his hands and knees to fuck him from behind. Or Cody could straddle him and just bounce on and off his cock like some hot pornstar. Randy’s not picky, he just wants to fuck Cody in some way… hmm, will fingering him work like his dick will? Randy should do that at some point.

But right now, Randy is feeling pretty good and fine as Cody jerks him off in their locker room. It all happened so fast… they were changing into their outfits and Randy was shirtless, about to do up his jeans but then he looked over and saw that Cody was newly naked and he looked so _good_ and then Cody looked over at him and they both had the same look in their eye before they pounced at the exact same moment. So here they are now on the couch, Cody on his back, still naked, jerking Randy off as Randy hovers over him with his hard dick hanging out of his boxers over the flap of his jeans. He’s about halfway there - he’ll come and then they’ll retire to their hotel room for the night.

 

“I love how thick you are, daddy.” Cody moans against Randy’s lips before he licks right up the middle with a low chuckle. “So much thicker than Ted.”

Cody sometimes brings up Ted while they’re doing shit but he only ever makes fun of him and Randy is happy to join in on those occasions. You can never make fun of Ted too much! Plus, they did only just break up about two months ago - the wound is still kind of fresh for Cody. Randy’s happy to do whatever it takes to help get his best friend’s mind off that loser.

Which is another reason why he’s fucking around with Cody. But don’t get it twisted, he genuinely loves doing all of this with Cody! But Randy also kind of, sort of, really loves taking Ted’s place as the number one man in Cody’s life again.

Randy really likes to be number one.

“I bet he thinks missionary with the lights on is as kinky as it gets.” Randy chuckles breathlessly, thrusting his hips into Cody’s hand and moaning when Cody quickens the pace.

“His idea of spicing things up, before he bought me that lingerie, was mirror sex.” Cody scoffs, shaking his head. “But he wouldn’t be watching us - it’d literally just be sex in front of a mirror.”

Randy manages a laugh, shaking his head as well. “That’s just normal sex to me… can I do that with you?”

“You mean, watch yourself fuck me stupid in front of a mirror?” Cody grins, tightening his grip and tilting his head. “You better do that with me.” And right as he surges forward to connect their lips again, the both of them hear a few knocks on their locked door.

Randy bites down on his lips, looking up and ahead at the wall as he glares into it. Who the hell is trying to interrupt him and Cody? It’s just as annoying being interrupted with a chick, it’s just as annoying now - even moreso when Randy is close to coming and he’s excited to see what Cody’s going to do with the mess this time. He always licks up their hands after the deed is done and everytime, it makes Randy’s dick twitch and if he didn’t just come at that point, it would’ve been enough to harden him all over again.

 

“Randy, just ignore them.” Cody shakes his head, looking up to Randy pleadingly. “They’ll go away.”

“Could be somebody important.” Randy argues. “What if it’s Vince?”

“Fuck Vince, he’s immortal, he can get us some other time. I’m trying to jerk you off, he can wait.”

“I’m flattered you think I’m more important than the chairman of the company but I gotta figure out who it is.” Randy proceeds to get up but Cody wraps a leg around his waist, digging the heel of his foot into Randy’s ass with a whine.

“Staaaaay.” Cody urges. “You can talk to them from here.”

Randy looks down to Cody, worrying his bottom lip. He notes the expression Cody is giving him, his eyes big and blue like a puppy dog’s and his lips pouted in an irresistible way that makes it hard to not give him what he wants. One day, Vince really is going to be on the other end of that door and it’s gonna be real embarrassing but Randy can’t say no to Cody like this.

“Who is it?” Randy calls out, staying right where he is.

“Yo, Randy! Me and John are going out on the town!” Dave calls out, knocking on the door again.

“Okay…” Randy furrows his eyebrows. “What about it?” He asks, his eyebrows unfurrowing and raising high when Cody begins to jerk him off again with the same speed as before. “Cody, what-”

“Shhhh.” Cody grins, raising an eyebrow at Randy. “Talk to them.”

Yeah, sure, Randy’s going to talk to his other pair of close friends as the hottest guy ever jerks him off. That’s easy to do! If it were a girl, it’d be more manageable but Cody’s got a good hand and he knows how to twist his wrist so it’s hard to completely ignore. He sends Cody a warning look, shaking his head and gritting his teeth when he feels a moan raising up. “I hate you.” He mutters, turning his head to the door again when he hears John’s voice.

“You and Cody should come out with us!” John suggests. “We’re gonna get hot chocolate, take a sleigh ride around the city in all this snow, go ice-skating-”

“WE’LL BE THERE!” Cody shouts with a bright smile, poking his head around to look at the door.

Randy snaps his head to Cody, reaching his hand down to grab the one jerking him off. “I thought you were wanting to do this?!” He hisses through his teeth.

“I like ice skating!” Cody nods. “And snow!”

When Cody says stuff like that in such a cheery way, it’s hard to remember how much of a dirty fucking minx he is. Like yeah, he’s the type of guy to whisper dirty words into your ear while you two are in a public place and lick up his own come just to see the look on your face but he’s also the type of guy to wake up early on Christmas morning and jump around screaming about how excited he is to open presents and how he hopes he’s going to Disneyland.

So he’s the best type of guy.

 

Randy rolls his eyes, raising his head. “Okay, we’ll come!” He relents. “Give us a few minutes!”

John and Dave walk away after that and Randy decides this is when they should get dressed but Cody presses on his ass again and jesus, what is it now? Randy huffs and looks back to Cody. “What, you don’t wanna go anymore?”

_ He’s such a fucking brat. It’s so hot. _

“I do.” Cody nods, licking along his lips with a smirk as he glances down between them, right into the slit of Randy’s hard cock. “But you gotta come first.”

Now _that_ is something Randy is very fine with. Cody’s so generous, always thinking of others! Not just this but waiting for Randy to be fully ready before they fuck - and Randy thought he was at first but then he jerked Cody off in that closet and realized what exactly he was getting himself into and now he knows why Cody wanted him to wait. Randy’s not just fucking anybody… he’s fucking _Cody,_ probably the dirtiest person he’ll ever fuck.

He definitely needs to prepare himself.

Randy presses his lips together, breathing in deeply through his nose before he relaxes somewhat. “Alright, go on, I’m super close.”

“Oh?” Cody inquires. “Then come on, Randy, come for me.” He rasps, allowing a hot breath to escape his mouth as he looks up into Randy’s eyes. “Come all over me.”

“Y-You want me to come _on_ you?” Randy asks, looking down to Cody’s perfectly smooth torso…

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Cody nods. “I wanna feel you alllll over me, daddy.”

Fuuuuuck, Cody’s going to be the death of him one day with all this dirty talk, all the images he puts into Randy’s head. Randy didn’t think he could get off so much on the images in his mind before but everything Cody does is so damn sexy. Randy can’t even watch him in the ring anymore to give honest critiques because he’s just too enamored with the way Cody walks down the ramp, how he pins, how he gets pinned, he can’t think of Cody without some sexual undertone behind it.

Randy’s breath grows quicker as the pleasure rises within him, spreading throughout before it all pools at his crotch. He gives a long, hoarse sounding moan and lets his eyes fall shut, lazily jerking his hips back and forth into Cody’s hand as his load shoots out onto Cody’s chest. “Oh _fuck,_ Cody… goddamn.” He breathes.

Cody jerks him off to completion, watching Randy’s face with greed in his eyes. He milks the last drop from him but continues to pump his shaft, wanting to prolong his euphoria for as long as he can. Randy is brought back to the real world soon enough, however, and his eyes drop down to observe the white mess that ladens Cody’s chest.

 

“Jesus… that’s a big load.” Cody laughs, looking down at the mess. “I guess I’ll do the honors again.” He says as he brings his hand up but Randy slaps his hand away before he can do anything, causing Cody to look at him in confusion. “Hey, don’t you - oh god, Randy…” He whines, eyes closing as Randy’s hand suddenly holds him down by his throat.

Randy smirks down at him, the adrenaline infusing into his veins as both of Cody’s hands fly up to grab the wrist near his throat - but he doesn’t yank Randy’s hand away and it’s clear he’s into this. Of course he fucking is, that dirty little bitch. Randy looks back down to the mess, bringing his other fingers down to swipe it up and raising those fingers to smear the come over Cody’s lips. “Like the way daddy tastes, baby boy?”

Cody moans loudly as he licks his lips clean, lidding his eyes open to stare at Randy. “Y-You taste so much better than everybody else, daddy.”

“I know I do.” Randy swipes up even more come, crooking the fingers back and forth in front of Cody’s vision. “Keep those pretty lips wide open for me, baby, gotta clean up all this mess.” He instructs as he slides the fingers into Cody’s willing mouth, not being able to resist the groan as Cody eagerly sucks at the digits. Cody is just as eager everytime Randy shoves his sticky fingers back into his mouth, happily cleaning up the mess until it’s all gone. And once his own torso is clean of their act tonight, Randy lets go of Cody and stands up from the couch like nothing ever happen.

“Alright, let’s get dressed, Codeman!” Randy claps his hands together. “We got a long night ahead of us!”   


Cody watches as Randy grabs the rest of his clothes, glaring with a wide open mouth at the sheer audacity of what Randy just did to him. As Randy does up his jeans, he turns to Cody with a grin and a wink. “I know. You can kill me when we get back to our hotel room.”

Cody huffs and blows out a breath, slowly getting up from the couch. “Deal.”

Cody, 97. Randy, 1.

* * *

 

 

After meeting up with Dave and John in the parking lot, they all walked back into the general vicinity of the city to make a beeline to a nearby souvenir shop - Dave and John really wanna take pictures of this outing, which Randy argued that they could just do it on their phones but  _ “bro, Polaroid cameras are better! And vintage, that’s hot.” _ and then Cody was all for it and Randy knows better than to say no to that cute bundle of joy. Ahem. It’s a fact. He’s cute, he’s joyful… there’s nothing more to it. Don’t get it twisted.

So that’s why Cody and Randy are trying to help find the Polaroid cameras, the both of them thankful for the heat in the shop. Cody was dressed in a white fleece with fingerless black gloves and black jogger sweatpants (because he didn’t wanna ruin his nice jeans) and Randy was dressed somewhat warmer, in his black Northface coat with a white scarf, fingerless black gloves as well, and a nice pair of jeans (because Randy doesn’t give a shit if he ruins them, he’s made of money) but it’s cold out there! The snow doesn’t help matters either - though it is very pretty… looks like the kinda snow you see in movies right before the two leads kiss each other in some super romantic display.

They survey the shop but they get sidetracked by all the other gifts in store - literally! There’re little trinkets, tiny statues, shot glasses, etc. and they’re not particularly interested in the items but interested enough to pick one up every once in awhile to talk about it.

 

Cody smirks as he picks up a shot glass with a certain popular leaf on it, raising it up and nudging Randy’s shoulder. “Found the perfect shot glass for you.”

Randy looks up to see the shot glass, rolling his eyes with a small grin. “I don’t smoke weed that much.”

“That bag Evan gave you had a shit ton in it.” Cody scoffs. “I don’t see the point in smoking it, why don’t you just like… make weed brownies or something?”

Randy gives Cody a knowing look with raised eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn’t even need to say anything before Cody does an “ohhh” before putting the shot glass back down. Please, Randy baking brownies… he can’t even cook fucking eggs, what makes Cody think he’s gonna make weed infused brownies? He has too much faith in Randy sometimes. It’s good that somebody relies on him but not even Randy relies on himself too much. He’s not the greatest person in the world but Cody, he just trusts him with all his heart.

It’s a bit nerve-wracking to have somebody like you that much. And at the same time, it’s an incredibly good feeling for somebody to want him that much in a non-sexual way.

They continue walking and go into an aisle that happens to have jewelry strewn throughout - nothing too expensive, given it’s a basic souvenir and miscellaneous shop, but just because it’s cheap doesn’t mean they don’t look good. Cody stops when he sees a ring with a diamond heart in the middle, his shoulders slumping and a smile tinged with sadness as he picks it up to run his thumb back and forth along the diamond. Randy wonders the significance of the ring for a moment to make Cody stop but then he sees his face and an instant dawning of realization comes over him.

_ Ted. _

“He gave me a promise ring that looked exactly like this.” Cody says softly. “And I thought… I thought that was gonna be the start of all these great things for us…” He swallows and tilts his head, giving a sigh. “I say I’m over him, you know? I think I am. But then I see stuff like this and I remember the good times and I just…” He chews on the inside of his cheek, mulling over a thought in his mind before he sets the ring down. “I just wish he actually wanted to go through with all of it after all. Marry me and take that big step.”

The more Randy participates as a bystander in Cody’s love life, the more he starts to figure out how relationships work and what the thought process behind it is. But there’s still one thing he’s having trouble figuring out - Cody’s a good guy so why hasn’t he found somebody already? It should be a no-brainer to be with somebody like Cody forever. Randy doesn’t wanna be with him romantically but there’s no doubt he’ll be Cody’s best friend for years to come. So… what about Cody’s future boyfriend, wherever he is in this world? When is he going to come along to forever sweep Cody off his feet and what’s taking him so long?

It could’ve been Ted. Randy was sure it was Ted, as much as he didn’t want to admit it - at least the first time around. Cody seemed to love him for all of his flaws… every single damn one of them, god knows there were more negatives than positives. Even when Ted’s biggest flaw presented itself when he led Cody on, Cody is still thinking about him deeply to this day. It’s not with the same feelings of love as before but Ted made a huge impact and it’s obvious he’s not over it.

It’s obvious he’s not used to being on his own yet.

 

“He’s stupid.” Randy tells him, wrapping an arm around Cody’s waist to pull him closer to his side. “Eventually, you won’t even think about him at all. Not tomorrow, or next week… or next month…” He purses his lips. “Or next year. But one day, he’ll just be the past. Right now, you’re out with friends and you’re gonna have a good night so don’t give that asshole your time. He ain’t worth it, dude.”

“I hope it’s gonna be a good night.” Cody comments as he edges into Randy’s side, walking with him down the aisle. “I need to have a good night out, it’s been awhile.”

“We’ve had plenty of those after Ted.” Randy comments.

“I know we have. Especially my nights with you.”

Randy smirks, a sense of pride rushing through him while Cody continues on.

“But I want a night that doesn’t require alcohol, as good as it is.” Cody looks to Randy with a grin. “Just… wholesome fun.” He shrugs, looking back ahead. “Like a date. But you know, not a date.” He narrows his eyes, tilting his head. “Just a bunch of friends, taking in the sights of the city and what it has to offer.”

“I get you. I don’t think you can have fun without alcohol but I get you.” Randy thinks it’s impossible to have fun without alcohol or sex. Er, well, he and Cody had fun in the fort! After they tried to get some sex stuff going but it was nice to play board games and such with him! Ooh, or that Valentine’s Day this year? In Randy’s hotel room and he and Cody watched bad movies and played his PS2?

He’s gonna rework that statement - it’s impossible to have fun without alcohol or sex if Cody isn’t involved.

“Speaking of wholesome…” Cody smiles brightly as they make it out of the aisle, spotting a tall, white rack with many stuffed animals. “That teddy bear at the top is adorable. Been awhile since I had one of those.”

Randy looks to the top to see a furry white teddy bear with black outstretched paws and a smile. Goodness, even he has to admit it’s cute as hell. It looks like it wants a hug!

“I just wish I could buy it.” Cody purses his lips.

“Wish?” Randy scoffs, looking down to him. “Bro, you’re a somewhat famous professional wrestler, you’re loaded. _We’re_ loaded.”

“Yeah, but… I can’t just buy whatever I want.”

Randy rolls his eyes, walking away from Cody to grab the teddy bear from the rack. “Good thing I can.”

It’s just a teddy bear and it’s not like Randy’s spending this money on anything else! Besides, you know, the necessities required to live his life of high luxury but he gets paid the big bucks, he can splurge! Cody needs a nice gift like this either way. How long has it been since somebody bought him something like this? Two months? Cody needs to know that there’s a guy out there who cares about him and doesn’t mind buying things for him. He does it because he wants to and not because he expects anything from him other than a smile. He deserves a fun, romantic night with a guy who isn’t a total creep.

_ A guy like me. _

 

“Randy, you don’t-”

“Shut up, I want to.” Randy says, walking back to Cody with a smile as he holds out the bear. “Merry early Christmas present, Codes.”

Cody clasps his hands over his heart with a warm smile, cooing in awe at the bear before he takes it from Randy to give it a hug. “Raaaandy, this is so nice of you!” He cheers, hopping a little in place due to the excitement. Suddenly, he steps on forward and stands on the tip of his toes to kiss Randy on the lips before he gives the bear his attention, having no idea of what he just did. “It’s so cute… and I’ve been sleeping alone s-so it’s nice to sleep with something again… god, it’s been awhile since I had such a _cute teddy bear!”_ He coos in a babyish voice, raising the teddy bear up like one.

Randy presses his fingers to his lips as he watches Cody. Did he… did he not notice what he just did? That’s like… that’s like something you do to your lover when they do something thoughtful for you. They’re not lovers. They’re _best friends._ They might be fucking around like lovers but they’re not. Fuck, he’s probably overthinking it. Even if he wasn’t, Cody hasn’t been single in awhile so he’s probably just getting adjusted to the single life. He doesn’t know that kissing your best friends on the lips isn’t customary if they hand you tokens of appreciation.

_ I don’t mind it though. _

“W-Well… let’s pay for it then.” Randy speaks up after a few moments, pressing his hand on the small of Cody’s back to lead him.

Cody deserves a fun, romantic night anyhow. Randy can deal with a kiss in public every now and then… he might even encourage it. Just as long as nobody they know sees, present company excluded.

* * *

 

 

The next stop after picking up their items was the ice skating rink. Why they’re all going ice skating when neither of them can skate, Randy doesn’t know… but it turns out, one person in this group is a dirty _liar_  who can skate after all!

Randy, John, and Dave, all watch in amazement and fear from behind the fence as Cody turns to skate backwards. They all gasp, Randy clutching tighter onto his and Cody’s - sorry, just Cody’s bear - as Cody suddenly jumps into the air to do a very quick spin before flawlessly landing on one foot and after landing, he skates on forward quickly to the barrier before loudly skidding to a stop.

“Hello, boys!” Cody says as he rests an arm on the top of the fence, raising an eyebrow. “Who wants to join me?”

“You said you weren’t that good at it.” John asks, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not. Have you seen those Olympic skaters?” Cody whistles. “I’m an amateur compared to them.”

“Fucking lying piece of shit.” Dave mumbles, eyes widening when Randy slaps his shoulder. “Hey!”

“Don’t call him a piece of shit.” Randy warns Dave before he looks to Cody, pressing his lips into a line and shaking his head in disgrace. “Damn. You’re a lying piece of shit.”

Dave rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air, walking a few steps away with John laughing at the recent exchange, Randy and Cody totally oblivious.

“Well Randy, we’re the closest so how about you join me?” Cody asks, holding out his hand as he slowly skates over to the door to open it with the other hand.

“Yeah, Randy, get in there!” John hypes.

“Cause I sure as hell ain’t, I’m gonna bust my ass.” Dave shakes his head.

Damnit, Randy doesn’t want to!! He’s more at a risk as well, given his hypermobile shoulders… what if he gets injured and has to be away from Cody for weeks? Months? All because he made an idiot of himself on the ice and fell? Can he really put his life in Cody’s hands? Wait, yes, he can! If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be in the process of fucking him!

He looks down to Cody’s hands, swallowing back any fear (not that Randy is afraid of anything ever) as he takes one of his hands, handing Dave the teddy bear to put into his bag with the other before he slowly steps to the door.

 

“I’m not gonna bite.” Cody raises an eyebrow. When Dave and John look to each other to begin talking briefly, Cody smirks and looks Randy up and down. “Although, I know you’re into that-”

“So it’s okay to make it obvious when you do it, right?” Randy asks as he puts one skate on the ice, followed by the other. So far so good…

“They didn’t hear.” Cody scoffs. “It’s just fun to tease you.”

“Oh yeah.” Randy nods, smiling tightly as he looks up to Cody. “I know just how much you lov- oh fuck, shit.” He stutters as he loses footing somewhat, clutching onto Cody’s shoulders to balance himself before he falls right onto his ass - how embarrassing, they haven’t even left the walls!

“I got you, Randy, relax.” Cody chuckles as he holds onto Randy’s arms, searching his face to look into his eyes with a warmness in his own. “Just hang onto me and let your feet move on their own.”

Randy feels comfort when his eyes lock with Cody’s, like nothing can go wrong. He shouldn’t feel safe with somebody who’s shorter and smaller than he is but… Cody has such a calming effect on him. The friendly yin to his yang, if you will. Of course, these feelings are short lived thanks to their other friends.

“Maybe Randy needs some training skates.” John snorts, nudging Dave’s shoulder.

“We should go back to that shop, they probably have some children size 9’s in the back.” Dave grins widely, biting down on his lips.

Randy purses his own lips, snapping his head as he glares to the men. “YEAH, WELL MAYBE YOU TWO-”

“Hey!” Cody squeezes Randy’s arms to get his attention before he lets go to grab one of his hands. “Randy’s more brave than all of you - he’s actually on the ice.” He argues, giving the two men a pointed look of sass before his fingers move to intertwine with Randy’s. “Come on, Randy, leave these meatheads alone.”

“Yeah, we don’t need these meatheads.” He mumbles as he slowly skates away with Cody, not even realizing he’s doing it with no problems at all - of course, they’re still trailing along the barrier but you gotta take baby steps before you take adult ones! Or whatever they say.

“So you’ve never been ice skating before?” Cody asks. “I mean, I have… once or twice. Well, I just went to the rink and watched everybody while I tried to hit on some chick so obviously you know how that turned out. Always a fun time though.”

Randy scoffs. “That’s kind of what I did at the rinks too. Except I had more success than you.” He looks to Cody with a wink, the both of them unaware of the flashing camera that just took a pic of them - with many more to come.

“I actually had a lot of success with girls.” Cody grins hugely. “I bet if I were straight, I’d get a lot more of them than you.”

“And then you wouldn’t get to touch my dick at all.” Randy shrugs. “I like you just the way you are.”

Randy could tell Cody that he’d be more popular with girls in any universe but Cody’s better than any girl he’s been with so far so he doesn’t wanna lower Cody’s stock like that. In terms of best sexual partners, Cody’s actually number one based on his sexual ability alone. And his looks. And his body...

“Of course, you’re straight and you’re… touching my dick.” Cody reasons. “I guess it doesn’t matter then, huh?”

“You’re a special case.” Randy says as he looks ahead, past all the people to the expanse of downtown Tampa. “You just… I don’t really know, man. I know I said I was curious, and I am, but I can only picture trying this shit with you.”

“It’s because we’re close.” Cody assures him. “I trust you. You trust me. And, you know, you’re obviously not the only one benefiting.” He chuckles softly, looking down to watch his skates move. “Fooling around you with is awesome but I’m not ready to be on my own just yet. This is all sort of a nice transition to that.”

That’s what Randy thought. There’s a reason why they call it friends with benefits and it’s not for the sexual benefits either - in Cody’s case, he gets to continue to experience some closeness with somebody that he isn’t ready to part with just yet. Randy’s happy to be that person for him. He likes being the number one man in Cody’s life and he solely attributes that to the immense boost it gives to his ego. Okay, he also likes knowing he’s important to Cody. Cody’s important to him so it’s reasonable for him to want the sentiment to be shared!

They’ve definitely been more close as of late. They’ll cuddle up to each other more on the couch when they’re playing video games together, they never go anywhere backstage without the other (and it’s true outside the area as well), and you know, there’s the… almost sex. Randy never knew how much fun it could be to be with somebody in this way - has he really been missing out? He imagines doing all this with somebody like Dave or John but that feels awkward to him.

Not with Cody. It feels right with Cody.

 

“So you’re definitely not doing all this because you have some secret crush on me, right?” Randy asks with a grin.

Cody quirks a grin as well, shaking his head and bringing his other hand around to grab Randy’s so he was holding both. “Like I said, I just want you for your hot body.” He winks, slowly skating backwards and Randy follows along… until he realizes they’re going closer to the middle of the ice and when he looks down between them, he sees his skates moving and _oh fuck, I’m gonna fall and dislocate my shoulders._

“What are you doing?” Randy asks, trying his best to hide the slight edge of terror that line his words.

“Taking us out onto the ice.” Cody says, stopping right in the middle. “Be adventurous!”

“I can do that without ice skating.” And right as Randy says that, he stumbles a little on his skates and squeezes Cody’s hands in a death grip before he pulls himself up at the last minute. When Randy stands up straight again, their bodies are nearly pressed together and their hands are right by their sides.

Cody looks over at both of their hands, smiling before he looks up into Randy’s eyes. “I got you. Just follow my lead - I’m only an arms length away…” He trails off as he lets go of Randy’s hands to skate backwards a few steps away to give Randy room to maneuver on his own.

Randy chews on his bottom lip, looking down to his now empty hands. He feels more cold than before and it’s not because of the temperature outside either. He wants to press himself on Cody’s body again and just keep doing that the whole time but Cody seems really set on getting him to learn the basics of ice skating. How about he teaches Randy the basics of gay sex instead? Although, Randy doesn’t have to learn the basics of that… it seems pretty straight forward. Haha, _straight_  forward.

Anyways, why does gay sex seem so less daunting to Randy than… ice skating? He should be thinking the opposite! What’s he doing, letting a friendly activity such as ice skating get to him? Randy can do this!

He takes in a deep breath, looking down to his feet. Randy skids his skates gently back and forth on the ice to prepare himself before he looks up to Cody. He slowly skates over to him but loses his footing rather quickly, much to his disappointment - and Cody’s rising fear.

“R-Randy…”

But it’s too late. Randy’s arms quickly outstretch on instinct to grab onto Cody as he falls on top of his body, the both of them falling right down to the ice. Randy’s embarrassed as all hell and Cody seems to be in a bit of pain but he’s laughing it off and holding onto Randy’s shoulders and wow, Cody looks real cute when he’s laughing, especially up close… and just like that, the warmth Randy felt minutes earlier permeates through his body again. If Cody was scared before, he doesn’t look it not but he’s cute when he’s scared too. He’s cute when he’s… a lot of things. He’s cute even when he’s just standing there in a souvenir shop looking at random shit and he doesn’t think Randy’s watching but he is, of course he is, because it’s hard to tear his eyes away from somebody like Cody.

Right now, as Randy hovers over Cody on the ice, that statement still rings true.

 

“Okay…” Cody chuckles, looking back to Randy and tilting his head. “We should try that again. But a few minutes from now, I don’t think I can get up at the moment.”

“Yeah, I’m not the best at this ice skating thing.” Randy hisses through his teeth, his eyes searching all over Cody’s cute face. “Sorry, Codes.”

The embarrassment he felt is very reminiscent to the way he felt coming in his pants with Cody the first time they tried to do something. It’s not as powerful as it was back then but the underlying feeling still stays the same - the feeling of royally fucking up something you’re supposed to be good at. Not that Randy’s ever ice skated but… come on, he’s supposed to be good at everything!

“You’re okay. Just because you’re not good at it, doesn’t mean I’m not having fun with you.” Cody smiles sweetly and Randy sends the same smile back before he looks down to Cody’s lips. Just like that, any feeling of embarrassment is long forgotten.

Cody’s lips are so close, close enough that all Randy has to do is move a few centimeters forward to close the distance. But they’re in public, so they can’t. They’ll be back in their hotel room in about a few hours and Randy can hold off until then but god, he wants to taste him. He has the sweetest, most intoxicating taste and his lips are so _soft_  and fuck, when did waiting get so hard? And this is just for a kiss… damnit, this must be what all those chicks felt like with Randy.

Randy never had to wait for them. The chicks came to him whenever he wanted and when he was done, he was done. There was no reason to go back to them, especially if there’re other fish in the sea but this is different. Cody is unique and Randy can’t replicate this… this weird sort of tension between them with anybody else. Is that what they call it? When you’re with somebody and all you can think about is being with them in some sort of way, whether it’s sexual or platonic or… whatever else? Randy knows there’s a word for it but he can’t figure it out.

Whatever it is, it’s a constantly intense feeling that storms over him like a cloud anytime he’s with Cody and it’s multiplied tenfold since they first kissed but it feels good. It makes him feel alive. It makes him feel _complete._

Randy inhales a sharp breath before tearing his eyes away from Cody’s mouth, deciding to settle for Cody’s eyes instead - another beautiful sight. “Couldn’t have this much fun with anybody else.”

Meanwhile as Randy and Cody are smiling at each other, seemingly oblivious to everybody else at the rink, Dave and John are happily watching from the sidelines and taking pictures - and have been the whole night… specifically of Randy and Cody.

Hey, they photograph well. Sue them!

 

“When do you think it’ll happen?” John asks as he snaps a picture, shoving the polaroid that comes out into Dave’s bag.

“When will what happen?” Dave asks, looking over to John.

“Those two.” John motions to the two of them as he crosses his arms over the barrier. “They’ve been super close lately. I know they’re always close but they’re _really_  close now.”

Dave narrows his eyes, pressing his lips together as he thinks. “Hmm… a few months.”

John nods. “That’s fair. But if you ask me, I say they’re already doing it. Even though they’re not together now, it seems like they are.” He chuckles, watching as Randy tries and fails to stand up from the ice. John’s shoulders hunch up, preparing to hear Randy shout a curse or something at his own failure but instead, he laughs and turns to say something to Cody.

“Can you remember the last time Randy was that happy?” Dave asks. “Like, _actually_  happy?”

“I was talking to Cody about that a few months ago, told him how much better Randy is now that they’re friends. He was blushing real hard, dude, but he kept brushing it off. He doesn’t think he did anything.”

“Not even you and I could get through to him.” Dave scoffs. “But suddenly this pretty boy comes along and just like that, he’s a functioning member of society.”

“Cody Rhodes is a life saver.” John nods, sighing wistfully. “What would we do without him?”

“What would Randy do without him?”

“I don’t even wanna think about where he’d be right now without Cody.”

The both of them laugh before they raise their cameras again, turning away from the rink so they could take pictures of all the other sights in the city from where they were. Cody and Randy don’t need anymore attention from anybody else - not when they have each other to do that.

 


	49. Hot Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is absolutely ready to get fucked by Randy. He just needs to figure out how exactly it’s gonna happen and what he can do to get Randy to that same point but right now, he’s going to give all his attention to the dexterous fingers working his insides and put on a hot display for the man doing it.
> 
> Not that he needs to put on a display because Randy sort of fucks the noises and facial expressions naturally out of him - hopefully his cock will do the trick just as well when the time comes.

**** Randy and Cody walk out of Starbucks, back into the snow as they hold their hot chocolate with one hand, the paws of Cody’s teddy bear with the other. They looked a bit like new parents holding their babies hand as they walk down the sidewalk and John seems to think so too as he snaps a close up picture of their hands with the teddy.

“Who’s the mom? Who’s the dad?” John asks with a grin as the photo prints out, shoving it into Dave’s bag with the rest of them.

“I’m daddy. Cody knows, right?” Randy looks to Cody with a wink as he sips his hot chocolate, prompting Cody to roll his eyes and snag his teddy bear out of Randy’s hand.

“Hey! I bought you that!” Randy retorts, stopping in his place.

“And you relinquished it to me, therefore I can do with it as I please.” Cody winks back, holding the teddy close to his chest before moving his face close to his own hot chocolate, mouthing at the whipped cream.

“Whatever, just don’t trash it, alright?” Randy warns as he points a finger, resuming his path down the sidewalk with his best friend. The four men converse with each other as they try to find the next thing to do in this town, commenting on any shady looking people and weird happenings they come across. Cody, however, is quiet - not by choice but because it’s so cold and he can’t think straight.

He suggested going to Starbucks to get something hot to drink, warm himself up, but nobody was as cold as Cody so they left as soon as their drinks were ordered and it didn’t give Cody time to fully prepare himself for going back outside so now he’s shivering again and he kinda wants to go home and take a hot shower, leave this all behind but then he wouldn’t be hanging out with Randy.

Even if they’re not talking, just looking at him is pretty great but right now, Cody is particularly interested in looking at his warm outfit. Ooh, how he’d love to wear something that warm! He should’ve worn an actual fleece, damn his need for fashion over comfort! Not that his outfit isn’t comfortable but it isn’t incredibly suited for cold weather like Randy’s. Maybe this is something he’ll figure out with age.

 

Randy laughs at Dave’s joke before he turns to Cody, the laughter coming back but much softer, more kinder. “Hey, you know you got whipped cream on your nose, right?”

Great! He’s cold and now he looks like a dumbass with whipped cream on his nose!!

_ Why can’t it be Randy’s? _

Cody huffs. “Of course.” He sticks his tongue out, lifting it upwards in an attempt to lick it off the tip of his nose but unfortunately, his tongue isn’t that long - long enough to give good blowjobs, not long enough to clean his own mess. Curses!

“It’s cool, I got you.” Randy says, placing a hand on Cody’s shoulder to stop him.

“YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HOLD UP THE SIDEWALK IF YOU KEEP STOPPING LIKE-”

“I’ll beat your ass up and down this sidewalk, Dave!” Randy exclaims, holding his hand up to him. “We’ll catch up soon, go!”

Dave looks to John, the both of them sharing a knowing smirk before they nod and continue on. What was that about? What are they planning? Cody doesn’t give them their attention for long though - he’s more curious as to why Randy decided to stop them to wipe off a small mess on his nose. It doesn’t take a long time, Randy didn’t have to usher them away!

Cody narrows his eyes suspiciously at Randy, more alert to his movements. “So… get it off me, I guess?”

Randy looks all around their current area, noting all the strangers. Nobody they recognize. He looks off to Dave and John, who were in a very animated discussion about bets, it seems - Cody didn’t even know John gambled! But what could they possibly be betting on? Cody continues to watch Randy though, wondering why it’s taking this very able, strong, functioning man to clean something up.

“Okay.” Randy nods, stepping closer to Cody and lifting his chin up with his thumb. “C’mere, Codes.” He says quietly before leaning in, kissing the tip of Cody’s nose, the cream coming off in the process. Then he’s going directly to Cody’s lips, kissing them softly but allowing his lips to linger.

_ Oh. That’s why. _

Cody would pull Randy closer but his hands are full. He thinks about just dropping the hot chocolate to the ground because Randy’s kisses are so much better than any kind of chocolate but then Dave and John would ask questions and… they’re supposed to be a secret. So why are they kissing in public? Beats Cody, but he’s not a complainer. That’s Randy’s job.

 

He tilts his head, pressing in with a relieved huff from his nose before they pull away at the same time with a smile, small but significant. Cody rolls his lips back, looking into Randy’s eyes and he can feel that smile itching to break out onto his face again. “You just wanted to kiss me, didn’t you?” Cody accuses.

“Yeah.” Randy nods, pecking Cody on the lips again before setting his drink down on the convenient patio table beside him. He begins to unwrap the scarf from around his own neck. “I really did.”

“What’re you doing with that?”

“Don’t think I don’t notice how cold you are, dumbass, you should’ve worn something warmer.”

“I wanted to look good!!” Cody argues with a small pout. “And I do!”

And he’s incredibly cold but his outfit looks totally nice! Cody pulls off the _“just rolled out of bed but I really didn’t and I sort of planned this”_ look rather well!

“And you’re gonna get sick and then I can’t fuck you.” Randy reasons, placing the scarf around Cody’s neck to let the ends drape over his shoulder before he begins to wrap it.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re doing it - you don’t really care about my well being, you just care about my hot body.”

“I can care about both.”

“Bet you care about my body more.”

“Guilty as charged.” Randy grins, fully wrapping the scarf around Cody’s neck in a pleasing fashion before kissing his forehead. Then he grabs his drink, taking a sip with raised eyebrows. “Now c’mon, let’s meet up with the gay duo again.”

Cody feels much better already! Who knew a scarf could make him that much warmer? Though he has to admit, it was definitely the kisses that made all this cold much more bearable to deal with.

With his newfound warmth and fashion sense, he walks with Randy quickly down the sidewalk in an effort to catch up with Dave and John… hey, have they ever fucked around with each other before? That’s like, a normal thing that happens with best friends, isn’t it? Maybe not normal but it has to happen more than people think? It just makes sense to Cody. It makes sense to fuck around with somebody completely hot who you also trust. Plus, he needs a good rebound after what happened with Ted and he knows Randy’s never going to catch feelings so the arrangement is perfect.

There’s no confusion at all between them over what this is. It’s just sex and nothing more. They don’t have to kiss each other but kissing’s nice! Why shouldn’t he be able to do that? It’s a friends with benefits thing, is it not? Kissing whenever you want is a huge benefit. And the sex. They haven’t had sex yet but Cody knows it’ll be great if Randy’s handjobs are anything to go by. He’s a natural… should a straight guy like him be a natural at doing stuff with other guys? What if- _OOOH, HORSE!_

 

“HORSE!” Cody shouts as he races down the sidewalk, slipping right in between Dave and John to reach the horse carriage at the end of the sidewalk. He looks at the brown horses in awe, resisting the urge to pet them - he’s learned to resist the urge to just jump Randy’s bones and fuck himself on his cock so he can easily resist an urge to jump on these horses! But, you know, not the same way he wants to jump on Randy.

“How old is he?” Dave asks as he looks to John.

“12.” John responds in a confident tone right as he, Dave, and Randy make it to the horse carriage. “This is cool though, you don’t see these much anymore.”

“You guys want a ride?” The man in the carriage asks. “We’ll take ya anywhere in the city! For a fee of $10 per rider, of course.”

“RANDY!” Cody smiles brightly, looking over to his best friend where his expression quickly turns pleading. “Please? Pretty please? Please, please-”

“Yeah, hold on.” Randy takes his wallet out with his free hand, fishing around in it to find a $20 to hand over. “You fuckers got cash too or what?”

Dave nods, reaching into his pocket. “Yeah, I-”

“Ahh no, we’re broke. Spent all the money on the cameras.” John shakes his head, clapping his hand on Dave’s shoulder.

“Dude, I literally have 300-”

“Yeah, broke. We got caught up in the excitement.” John sighs heavily, looking up into the sky. “Oh, what a tragedy. But you guys can go ahead, don’t let us stop you.”

“No, John-”

“Dave!” John laughs, squeezing Dave’s shoulder tightly. “We’re. **Broke.** It sucks but I don’t think Cody and Randy will mind going alone.”

Dave’s eyes widen when he finally takes the hint, nodding. “Ohhh, yeah, I just remembered. We’re broke. Yup.”

Cody and Randy share a look of suspicion. They both know there’s something off here because John and Dave are millionaires but they don’t quite know where to put the finger on this mystery - besides, they’d rather put that finger on each other.

_ Or in each other. _

“Hey, you guys take the bag!” Dave offers as he takes the bag off his shoulder, handing it to Randy. “It’s got pictures of the whole night, there’s some of me and John but it’s mostly you guys so you take it.”

“Are you and John going to use these to make the very first ever illustrated fanfic?” Cody jokes as he steps onto the carriage, taking a seat.

“Why were you guys taking so many pictures of us anyways?” Randy asks as he peers inside, eyes widening at the sheer amount of pictures there are.

“You two photograph well.” John shrugs, putting a hand to his forehead and saluting the real gay duo before turning his back. “Peace out!”

Randy shakes his head as he steps onto the carriage with Cody. He drops the bag on the floor underneath their seats, making himself real comfortable. “They’re idiots, right?”

“Major idiots.” Cody scoffs, kissing the top of his teddy bear’s head before he slips it into the bag. When he sits back up, he places his drink in the nearby cupholder before sidling up to Randy.

“So where you two headed?” The man asks.

“It’s your night, Cody.” Randy rests his arm over the back of their seat, behind Cody. He looks over to his best friend, eyes trailing over him before they settle right on his face. “What do you wanna do next?”

“I’m…” Cody purses his lips. “I’m… actually a bit tired. But really, what do you wanna do? I’m down with-”

“I’m down with whatever you wanna do.” Randy grins. “Doesn’t matter where it is, what it is. I’m always gonna have fun with you.”

Even if they’re not drinking and having sex, Randy has fun with him? It shouldn’t be a surprise and it isn’t but it still tugs at Cody’s heartstrings everytime he’s reminded of it. He doesn’t think Randy changed because of him like John suggested once upon a time, or at least that’s what he used to think… but lately, he’s starting to see where John is getting at. The Randy Orton from two years ago would never give Cody his scarf, for instance. Or buy him a teddy bear. Or kiss him. Or think about fucking him.

 

Cody is warmer now with the blush that paints his cheeks. He smiles at Randy, raising his eyebrows. “So you’re not going to mind if we go back to the hotel? Not even one bar before calling it a night?”

“Oh no, alone in a hotel room with _you._ I’m struggling to think of ideas.” Randy shrugs, looking down between them before he looks back to Cody with a smirk.

Cody mirrors his smirk, licking along his lips before he settles in the seat. He leans back against Randy’s arm, resting the side of his head onto his shoulder and almost jolting in his seat with the fireworks that hit him when Randy wraps that arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, you can take us back to our hotel. It’s…”

And so the horses go, their hooves stomping against the cement as the man leads them. Cody and Randy don’t speak a word to each other on the way back, enjoying the fact that they can comfortably share silence with each other as they take in the sights that the city has to offer. They don’t notice anything weird like before but rather the way the snow falls, painting the downtown area of Tampa white in its wake - in fact, it looks less like a metropolitan area and more like a winter wonderland, the Christmas trees spread throughout helping to the illusion along with the many businesses that have decorated the outside of their building for the holidays. The snow is beautiful, annoying to drive in but god does it provide a gorgeous sight. However, there’s one sight that beats out the snow tonight and Cody is looking forward to engaging himself in it even more.

The sight of Randy Orton watching the city pass by with him.

* * *

 

 

Cody was also looking forward to getting the hell back in his hotel room because it’s so cozy in here! So much better than the icy temperatures of Tampa and why the hell is it so cold in Florida anyways? Hell really is freezing over after all.

“Oh god, sweet, sweet heaven.” Cody sighs as he holds his arms to himself, smiling as the heat of the hotel room quickly encompasses him. “I’m so glad to be back inside.”

“If only I could be inside you.” Randy quips, frowning when he feels Cody’s bear hitting the side of his head. “It’s the truth!”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Cody tells him before he wraps his arms back around himself, going over to his luggage. “Listen, I want you to fuck me like crazy-”

“Ooh, yeah?” Randy smirks widely, taking off his coat. “How do you want it?”

“I’ve always thought - NO, stop! You’re not doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“Trying to get me all riled up so I can sleep with you like you’re desperately wanting.” Cody elaborates.

It’s totally working too. The sexual thoughts he’s been having about Randy have gone through the roof as of lately and it’s not affecting Cody’s life or anything, he can still function and act normally around Randy but when he and Randy get down to business, it’s hard not to just skip a bunch of steps and go straight to sex. He still doesn’t think Randy is ready. Even if he’s a natural and even if Randy is insistent that he is, Cody has a responsibility to maintain seeing that this is his first time.

By the way, responsibilities totally suck.

“I’m just foolin’ around. With you.” Randy chuckles, holding out his hands. “Get it?”

Cody chortles, slapping a hand to his forehead before shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I do. I’m going to go take a shower, away from you.” He says as he takes a pair of briefs out of his bag - when he and Randy first began rooming together a few months ago, he’d wear a bit more but seeing that they’re fucking around… what exactly is there to hide now?

“Woah, back up the truck.” Randy holds out his hands, taking a few steps closer to Cody. “You’re gonna take a shower? By yourself?”

“That is usually how I take showers, yes.” Cody nods, standing back up straight to notice that Randy was now shirtless in his jeans. He grins, nodding his approval when his eyes trail down to Randy’s abs. “I like the view, by the way.”

“It’s a view that can be _greater_  if you let me shower with you.”

Cody instantly looks up to Randy with eyes widened. “Shower? With _me?_ Like, you and I… naked? Showering? Together?”

Cody doesn’t know if he’s aroused or scared…  _ both. _

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I’m getting at… you’re nervous to shower with me but you’re not nervous fucking me?”

“Yes! No. Maybe. What? Urgh.” Cody shakes his head, retracing his mind’s steps. “I mean… you’re not nervous?”

“Seen you naked before. You’ve seen me naked before.” Randy shrugs. “And I kind of uh…” He purses his lips, twiddling his thumbs together and looking down to watch them. “I saw you shower before. Sorta spied.”

“You spied on me in the SHOWER?”

When did this happen and why didn’t Randy join him then so Cody wouldn’t be nervous now!! What a selfish asshole! A completely hot, selfish asshole that Cody wants to ride the _ fuck  _ out of.

“It was an accident!” Randy defends. “Seriously, it was back when you were with fuckface, I came into our locker room to get my bag and I saw you showering and I just remember how nice your ass was and how much I wanted to touch it. It looked all bouncy. Suuuper tempting too.”

Cody smiles, looking up at the ceiling in thought as he holds the briefs close to his chest. “Wow, I can’t believe Randy Orton was wanting to fuck me all this time. It’s a dream come true~”

And he’s been dreaming of this since he was a teenager! A teenage dream, if you will… ooh, that’d be a great song title!

 

“Am I showering with you and that hot ass or not?”

“Okay, seriously, how are you so confident about all of this?” Cody asks as he turns around, making his way to the bathroom with Randy following close behind.

_ I guess I’m showering with him tonight. For the first time. Ever. _

“You mean being with you? It’s not like anything’s changed, we’re just best friends who…” Randy shrugs, beginning to undo his jeans. “Who uh, also touch each other’s dicks.”

There is a surprisingly large amount of logic in Randy’s statement that Cody agrees with but showering with somebody seems so intimate, doesn’t it? Being in those close quarters with somebody, running your hands all over their bodies with no intention of sex? Not at first but sex seems to be the natural progression. Anytime Cody’s showered with Ted, they’d end up doing something together but sometimes, Cody doesn’t wanna have sex. Sometimes he just wants to… be close to somebody he loves.

Tonight, however, is not one of those times. He totally wants sex stuff with Randy in the shower - intimacy would be nice but that’s not what the either of them are looking for right now. Not Randy, at least, and Cody is too vulnerable to jump back into that sort of thing.

“You’re really good at touching dicks though.” Cody nods, opening the bathroom door and setting his briefs aside. “I know you got one, so it makes sense but - oh god, wow, you’re already naked.” Cody states the obvious when he turns around to see that Randy is, well, incredibly naked. And that thick fucking cock of his is right in between his thicker thighs, soft but still incredibly noticeable due to its size. Cody swallows back the need to drop down to his knees to suck Randy dry, barely managing to look Randy in the eyes again.

“It’s only gonna get better from here.” Randy winks, patting Cody’s shoulder as he walks over to turn on the hot water. “I’m gonna be wet, you’re gonna be wet, my hands are gonna be all over you - gonna be a great night, Codes.”

It really sounds like a lot of fun but Cody wonders how long he can keep up his resolve. 

_ I think I’d rather shower in Randy’s - STOP. _

 

He watches Randy step in right as he takes off his last article of clothing and he jumps right on in despite his nerves because he’s fucking cold again and Cody can feel the heat radiating from the shower cubicle and _  ahhh fuck, that’s it.  _ Cody sighs heavenly with a smile as the stream cascades over his body, holding his hands to his chest and tilting his head back to allow himself to be pelted. “This… this is the best thing I’ve felt all night.”

“Is it better than this?” Randy asks as he comes up from behind, grabbing onto Cody’s waist while his cock bobs against the crack of his ass.

_ God. Fucking. No. _

“You know, I make fun of you for it alot but…” Cody darts his tongue out as a mischievous grin displays itself. “... your cockiness is a huge turn on.”

And it makes Cody feel better whenever he has any nerves about doing things with Randy. He shouldn’t because he’s the more experienced one but then that’s _why_  he has the nerves - he wants everything to be good for Randy. This is a very critical phase of Randy’s life whether he sees it that way or not but he supposes one of them needs to have confidence. There’s a reason why opposites attract. Only it’s totally sexual for him and Randy. Not romantic. At all. Unless he’s romantically curious but, haha, Randy isn’t even romantic as a straight guy!

“And my cock? Is that a huge turn on too?” His voice rumbles in Cody’s ear before he dips his head down to start pressing kisses along his shoulder.

Cody gives a small moan, wriggling his hips back and forth against Randy’s cock - already half-hard. “Well you tell me, daddy.” He purrs.

“Daddy’s gonna take that as a yes.” Randy bites down on Cody’s shoulder, gently moving his head back and forth to leave a noticeable mark before pulling off and reaching forward to grab the shampoo - his own chocolate-scented AXE brand. As he squeezes the contents onto his hand, Cody’s left in a state of confusion. Randy’s… no longer touching him. His dick isn’t on his ass anymore. What gives? Blinking, he opens his mouth to ask but it closes just as quick when he feels Randy’s fingers pressing soothingly into his scalp to massage the shampoo in.

_ … maybe we are just showering tonight. _

“Last time I showered with somebody… god, I don’t even fuckin’ remember, been so long.” Randy shakes his head. “I don’t do it often.”

“Shower sex seems right up your alley.” Cody comments, closing his eyes so the suds don’t get in.

“It’s pretty cool but I always worry the chicks are gonna wanna, you know, _shower._ Like, I just wanna fuck them and leave.”

“That’s why you’re doing my hair for me. Kind of contradicting yourself.”

“I give a shit about you.” Randy defends. “Plus, I scratch your back, you scratch mine…”

“Always an ulterior motive with you.” Cody teases.

_“Most_  always. I don’t wanna do something unless I know I’m getting something in return - it’s being smart. Can’t let people take advantage of you.” Randy scrubs extra hard before grabbing Cody’s shoulders, turning him around.

Sometimes Cody wonders if Randy’s outward attitude is a mask he puts on to ensure that sort of thing doesn’t happen. It’s already been confirmed by him, not directly but Cody’s been around Randy long enough to figure it out - and Cody gets it. He gets why Randy is the way that he is and he likes him for it. He’d never want Randy to change who he is for anybody, only wants Randy to change for himself.

 

Cody runs his fingers back through his hair so he can rinse the shampoo through, scratching at his own scalp. “I’d never take advantage of you. You know that, right?”

“You’re a fuckin’ saint, of course.” Randy watches Cody, his eyes darkening with lust - he can’t help himself! “Really wanna corrupt your sainthood though.”

Cody laughs loudly, shaking his head in pure amusement. “Coming from the guy who says he can’t believe how innocent I am. What’s the truth?”

“You can be both. For the most part, you’re a saint but when nobody’s around? You turn into a whore - totally hot, by the way.”

“Glad you think so.” Cody comments as he opens his eyes, taking the bottle so he can get shampoo of his own for Randy. He smirks when he notices the way Randy is looking at him, tilting his head as he follows his eyesight - Randy was staring right as his dick. “So you really just… had a hankering for dicks all of a sudden, didn’t you?” He asks before looking up to Randy’s head,  proceeding to massage the shampoo into his scalp.

Randy closes his eyes, a surprised sounding hum that quickly shifts into something more relieved as Cody’s fingers dig in. “Explain. And it’s not dicks, it’s _your_  dick.”

“Still, I guess I just… I’m still not used to it.” Cody shrugs. “You actually wanting to fuck me.”

“Yeah, it just sort of happened. Wish I had a better answer.”

Cody believes that it sort of happened but he also remembers every single word of Randy’s confession to him - how he couldn’t stop thinking about Cody they night they shared their first kiss, their first _actual_  kiss when Cody was drunk. It was just kissing and stuff, he said, but when did it turn from wanting to kiss Cody to wanting to fuck him?

“Meanwhile I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for years.” He scoffs at himself.

“Even when you hated me?”

“Hate sex is a thing.”

“When we start fucking, we should totally do that. It’d be hot as hell, bro.”

“Except we don’t hate each other.” Cody reminds him, taking his hands off Randy’s head so he can let Randy rinse the suds out. “Are you sure you wanna fuck me?”

“Well I’m naked in the shower with you and I got a boner so… yeah. Pretty sure.”

Cody nods, pursing his lips and allowing his eyes to trail over the expanse of Randy’s incredibly hot, incredibly wet, incredibly naked body before turning his back to him to grab the body wash. “Just making sure.”

“You don’t think I want to?”

“I-I know you do, but… you’ve never been with a guy before, what if you back out at the last minute or something?”

“Cody. Codes. Codeman.” Randy steps forward, his cock bobbing against Cody’s ass again while his hands snake around to hold onto his pecs from behind. He kisses under Cody’s ear before mouthing at the lobe. “Listen to me, okay?” His voice is a soft rumble against Cody’s ear. “I’ve never been more sure before. I won’t back out, I promise.”

Cody relaxes in his hold, closing his eyes so he can really bask in the comforting warmth of his strong arms. His shoulders hunch up and his head tilts so he can kiss Randy on the cheek before dropping his head forward. “Just… need that reassurance, I guess. I-I can’t be too sure now, especially with what happened with Ted-”

“It’s okay, I know.” Randy whispers, thumbs brushing over Cody’s nipples. “I don’t mind doing that for you - you know that, right? It’s not gonna get annoying, not with you.”

Cody swallows, inhaling a sharp breath at the erotic sensation in his chest. He quickly brushes it to the side though, Randy’s words having a much bigger impact. That’s part of the reason for Cody’s nerves - that Randy would just back out. He would’ve hyped up this whole friends with benefits thing, get Cody all excited to be fucked by him, only to suddenly change his mind and go back to fucking all the girls he wants. Surprisingly, he hasn’t done much of it since learning about Alanna but the point is, Randy’s straight. He’s curious, about Cody, but he’s still straight at the end of the day.

But he’s also honest. And if he says he’s sure about this, then he must be. If he says he’s fine with Cody needing reassurance, then he must be. Cody can trust him 100 percent.

 

Randy’s hand grabs onto the body wash, setting it up on the shelf before they resume their place on Cody’s chest. He presses a big kiss to Cody’s cheek before trailing a path of quick kisses over his neck, along his shoulder, before they trail back up. His nails press into Cody’s pecs and Cody moans as they breach his skin, his own hands moving up to hold onto Randy’s wrists. His head tilts to the side so he can give Randy more access, his previous worries and doubts slowly dwindling into nothing as Randy’s seemingly uncharacteristic, sweet kisses pepper his wet skin.

“I’m not Ted.” Randy tells him. “I know I’m an asshole sometimes… and I got a temper… but I’ll never lie to you, Cody. I’m not gonna lead you on and when I say I’m gonna fuck you stupid, I’m _gonna_  fuck you stupid.”

It’s sweet but that’s not what makes Cody’s heart flutter. It’s the fact that Randy’s declaration also still contains a semblance of him, like sure it’s sweet but you know these exact words wouldn’t ever come out of anybody’s mouth but Randy’s. Randy has a unique way of expressing how he feels and Cody remembers every single expression, not because it’s rare but because Randy does it so unlike anybody else.

Randy as a whole is unlike anybody else. He’s _special._

“I want you to fuck me so hard I forget about Ted.” Cody whispers. “Literally fuck him out of me.”

“My name is the only thing you’ll remember after I get done fucking you.” Randy tells him, shifting his hips around so his cock could slide up and down along Cody’s asscrack, a small groan escaping him at the pretty noises Cody gives to show his approval.

“God, I want you to fuck me so bad.” Cody whines, pressing himself back on Randy’s chest. “D-Don’t care how you do it, I just want you inside me.”

“You’ll really be satisfied just as long as I’m in you?” Randy chuckles, licking up along the side of Cody’s neck tantalizingly slow before he kisses his ear.

_ “Yes.” _ Cody stresses. “I-I don’t even think you’d have to move, j-just staying inside me would be good… s-so fuckin’ good, Randy, you’d fill me up so much.”

Randy looks down Cody’s back, stilling for a few moments in thought. Cody doesn’t even notice him tense up because he’s swimming around in the new sexual playground that is his mind. When Cody’s horny, he’s _horny._ Jesus, Randy’s so thick, not as thick as Shane but he’s a bit longer so that makes up for the very, _very_ slight difference in girth. Might make for a hard blowjob but Cody’s a deepthroating expert so he’s sure he can take it - only way he can find out for sure is trying.

 

One of Randy’s hands move off Cody’s pec and his other arm moves to wrap around Cody’s chest, keeping him pressed close against his own chest. The hand previously on Cody’s pec presses on his upper back, fingers dancing down the line of his spine gently before they dip into the crack of Cody’s ass. Cody clenches at first, the sudden touch bringing him out of his thoughts but when he realizes what exactly is there, he slowly moves back into that playground, a playground with thoughts that become infinitely more sexual when Randy presses the first finger inside him.

“R-Randy…” Cody moans, curling his toes against the wet shower floor. It’s one finger but Cody hasn’t had another man inside him for a few months now so the feeling seems almost alien… but that also means it feels good and oh so desperately _needed_. His own fingers and dildos just aren’t gonna do the trick. He needs something human, someone _real._ Randy is as real as it gets.

“I got you.” Randy says against his ear, pressing his finger all the way to the knuckle, beginning to move it back and forth against his inner walls. “I know what I’m doing. I’ve been doing my research.”

Cody bites back his whine. “Y-You… did research?”

“Somewhat. Might be my first time but that doesn’t mean it’s gonna suck. It’s gonna be _awesome._ You’re at least gonna come.”

Cody breathes out a laugh before closing his eyes, holding onto the arm around his chest. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“I’ve already made you come like, a million times, I think I’ll get the job done.”

“Didn’t say you wouldn’t. What happened to that hot cockiness of yours?”

“Are you really gonna argue when my finger is inside you?”

“Speaking of, give me another.” Cody nods. “One isn’t enough for me.”

Randy grins as he does just that, sliding another digit in and pressing those two fingers together so he can rotate them inside Cody to loosen his walls. “You know, when I was doing my research… I found a nickname that suited you real well.”

“Did you or are you making it up?”

“I dunno, you ever heard of size queen before?”

_ Oh my god, I totally am a size queen. _

“... maybe.”

Okay, who isn’t a size queen?! Liking big dicks isn’t a crime! As well as liking big fingers! How is one finger supposed to do the job? Feels nice but you know what feels nicer? Two fingers. Three fingers. Cody stops at three but only because a thick cock comes next and that’s a lot better than four fingers, he thinks. Does he have to be called a size queen though? What about size king? Whoever comes up with these nicknames sure aren’t focused on equality!

“You totally are one.” Randy chuckles lowly, his voice taking on a taunting, disgustingly sweet tone afterwards. “You’re daddy’s little size queen, aren’t you?” He purrs into Cody’s ear, opening and closing the fingers quickly as he thrusts them in and out along the walls. The combination of those hot, degrading words and Randy’s deft fingers tear a loud moan from Cody’s throat, his head throwing back onto Randy’s shoulder in his quick moment of ecstasy.

It’s embarrassing how much hornier Cody gets when he’s degraded like that, and it makes no sense because he takes criticism super personally but in the bedroom, it’s the hottest fucking thing. Somebody tells Cody his Cross Rhodes looked sloppy and he gets all hurt but then he’s called a slut who only knows how to take cock and nothing else and Cody’s instantly taking his clothes off and spreading his legs.

There’s probably a deep, psychological reasoning behind it but right now, Cody’s only reasoning is that it’s hot as hell for whatever reason, especially coming out of Randy’s mouth - somebody who usually praises the ground that Cody walks on.

“I’m whatever daddy wants me to be.” Cody answers. “His size queen, his slut, his whore, I’ll be _anything.”_

Randy groans, biting down on a random part of Cody’s neck and kissing the corner of his lips before his mouth rests right by his ear again. “You know you’re the fuckin’ dirtiest person I’ve ever been with, right? Never heard a girl say the fuckin’ hot shit you do.”

“Those girls can’t do most of the things I do~” Cody purrs, swivelling his hips around Randy’s fingers so he can help guide the digits to his prostate. “I can show you so much, _we_  can do so much. There’s a whole new world with me, Randy.”

“Just didn’t think that world would be so big.” Randy says, sliding the third finger in with no warning and pressing them in as deep as he can, crooking them upwards constantly. The unexpected intrusion makes Cody gasp, his eyes bugging open again as he gets adjusted to the feeling of being somewhat full but something feels… off about the way Randy’s trying to finger him.

 

Randy’s eyebrows soon furrow in confusion, like he was anticipating to find something but all of a sudden it’s not there. “Hey. Where’s your prostate?”

At least he’s not pretending to know where it is, like _some_  people did near the beginning of _certain_  relationships.

“It’s gonna feel like…” Cody gnaws at his bottom lip in thought. He’s never had to explain the prostate to somebody before and Cody just sort of knew where his own was. He was born into the know, you know? “...like a walnut. And it’s round, sort of like a bulb. Just feel around for it, you’ll know it when you find it.”

“Kay…” Randy bites down gently on his tongue in concentration, moving his fingers around. “It’s the male g-spot, right? You think it’s harder or easier than finding a girl’s?”

“Randy, girls have a g-spot-”

“I know that, I’m not a virgin. Not with girls.” Randy rolls his eyes. “It’s funny… I’m kind of an expert on straight sex, you’re kind of an expert on gay sex and we’re doing each other.”

“Match made in heaven.” Cody deadpans, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as well. Randy’s fingers feel sort of close… like they’re on the right track but just keep missing the mark.

“So uh… you can come from being fingered, can you?” Randy asks.

“Sometimes.” Cody shrugs. “Depends on how much foreplay there was before it, how long it’s been since I’ve come, stuff like that.”

“Sounds like a lot of work for an orgasm… I mean, work that I’m willing to do.” Randy grins, eyebrows raising slowly and his eyes wandering around when he feels something out of the ordinary. “Hey, think I found it. How does this feel?” Randy asks as he bends the three fingers back and forth against the bundle of nerves, almost stepping back in astonishment at the loud, long cry Cody gives.

“F-Fuck, yes, th-there, Randy, right th-there, there, please!” Cody pleads, desperately pushing back on him.

“Damn, feels that good, huh?” Randy’s fingers go quicker and this time, he’s prepared for Cody’s loud noise of pleasure. “Yeah, that’s right, you moan for me, baby, that’s it. Don’t be shy now. Tell daddy what you need, c’mon.”

There’s so many things that Cody needs. He needs to come, he needs Randy’s fingers, his cock, oh god, _especially_  his cock. He and Randy haven’t even engaged in much foreplay but Cody knows he’s going to come on his fingers alone, might need some assistance with the help of his own hand but after Randy found his prostate, he knew where to go from there. Cody might have different parts but the general idea stays the same.

 

One thing that does not stay the same after being fingered by Randy tonight, however, is Cody’s resolve. He needs his cock. He doesn’t need to touch it, he needs to have it inside him. As confident as Randy seems, however, Cody isn’t 100% convinced he’s ready - he can certainly finger the hell out of him but sex is a completely different ballgame.

Yes. Cody is absolutely ready to get fucked by Randy. He just needs to figure out how exactly it’s gonna happen and what he can do to get Randy to that same point but right now, he’s going to give all his attention to the dexterous fingers working his insides and put on a hot display for the man doing it.

Not that he needs to put on a display because Randy sort of fucks the noises and facial expressions naturally out of him - hopefully his cock will do the trick just as well when the time comes.


	50. Blowjobs For Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’re a few important things Randy needs to do this week and two are tonight. First, he needs to makeout with Cody and continue marking up that sexy ass body. Second, he needs to play awesome video games with him. And the third and most important thing? He needs to do hella research on the art of blowjob giving and ass eating.

After fingering Cody all the way through his orgasm and washing their bodies with Cody’s strawberry scented body wash (which Randy didn’t wanna do because he thought it’d smell too girly but then he took a whiff and was immediately all over it) they close off their fun in the shower with a heavy makeout session.

By the way? Cody has definitely confirmed himself as the hottest fucking thing in this world after being fingered. Those moans, those cries, and again with the filthy words… 

_ Cody whines pitifully as Randy continues to finger him after his orgasm, his head throwing back onto his shoulder. “St-Stop, it’s so good, y-you’re so good, I can’t-” _

_ “It’s gonna feel even better once I get my cock inside you.” Randy growls against his ear, his fingers slowing down inside him. “I’m ready for it, Cody, god, I’m so fucking ready to fuck the hell out of you.” _

_ “I can’t, c-can’t wait for you. You’re gonna fuck me better than anybody else, I know it.” Cody’s speaking voice has ceased being at a regular tone, sounding much more desperate instead. _

_ “What would you do for me? What’s the dirtiest thing you’d let me do to you?” _

_ “I’d be your slave.” Cody moans, the moan turning into another pitiful whine when Randy takes his fingers out. He somewhat mitigates the loss by slotting his cock in the crack of Cody’s ass, dangerously close to his entrance and that gets Cody going again. “I’d serve you, do whatever you ask. I’d be so perfect for you, I-I’d worship you and your cock.” _

_ “Oh my god...” Randy groans loudly and spanks him, jiggling the flesh of his asscheek. “You’d really do all that shit for me?” _

_ “Whatever you want, daddy, I’ll do it.” _

_ “And if I wanna shove my big fat cock inside that tight ass?” _

_ Cody snorts and Randy inwardly curses himself, knowing he turned Cody from this dirty sex kitten back into his teasing best friend. “Not yet. But soon… I promise.” _

How fucking soon is soon anyways? A day? A week?! Fucks sake, he just wants to fuck Cody at least fucking once before he dies. Cody’s making it incredibly hard on him - in all senses.

 

Randy gives Cody’s bubbly ass a spank before his hands grab his asscheeks, nails digging into the flesh for a harsh grip with the tips of his fingers barely grazing over Cody’s asscrack. Cody moans and rolls his hips against Randy’s, the hands on Randy’s shoulders moving so he could wrap his arms around Randy’s neck. Randy bites down on Cody’s bottom lip to drag it out with his teeth, side to side, before letting go with a groan and immediately shoving his tongue back into Cody’s very willing mouth.

He’s never showered with anybody like this before but when he does it with Cody, he wonders if he’s been missing out. That’s a question he’s been asking himself a lot since fooling around with Cody but it has the same answer each time - he wasn’t missing out on anything, not with anybody else. That leads to his next question, if he would still feel like this if he and Cody managed to do it sooner. And that leads to the same answer as well, that the past is the past and all that matters is that they’re doing it now and making up for all that lost time.

What was originally a night that left Randy feeling a lot of guilt turned out to be the best thing for their friendship. If he and Cody didn’t share that drunk kiss, Randy doesn’t think he’d be doing all of this with him right now. Hell, he’d probably never do it but once he got a taste of Cody, there was no going back. Randy walked into the candy shop looking to buy just one or two things but instead he bought out the whole stock and intends to keep coming back for more.

Cody’s tongue playfully pushes against Randy before he finally submits, giving Randy permission to explore his mouth. Randy’s starting to know Cody’s mouth pretty well but he wants to get to know Cody’s body - he wants to map out every natural curve, every muscle, he wants to know Cody’s body like he knows his own because let’s be honest, Cody’s body is _bangin’._  Randy wants to experiment with Cody because he trusts him but also because he’s the hottest thing on this earth.

Randy’s tongue continues its pilferage inside Cody’s mouth for a few more minutes before he slides his tongue out, kissing Cody right on the lips before kissing his chin, then under it, then down his neck. Randy continues to trail his kisses down the middle of Cody’s torso, the hands on Cody’s ass moving to grab his waist with his fingertips pressing into his soft skin.

 

Cody swallows as he watches Randy slowly move down onto his knees, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders. “Are you… a-are you gonna blow me?”

“Wasn’t going to.” Randy shakes his head, looking up at Cody right as he takes his tongue out of his belly button. “I could, if you want.”

Admittedly, Randy isn’t all that excited about giving a blowjob because that’s like, a dick in his mouth, but it’s the least he can do for Cody who’s going to be blowing him sometime soon - whether it’s tonight or later this week or… next week… fuck, he _really_  wants Cody to blow him, that mouth is perfect for dick sucking but what was it that Cody said? Good things come to those who wait?

_ Ughhh, I hate waiting. _

“It’d be… it’d be pretty cool.” Cody chuckles, reaching a hand back to turn off the water. “It’d be better if we did it out there though, our water was getting cold.”

“Yeah, we’ve been in here awhile.” Randy chuckles as well, kissing right over Cody’s belly button before fully standing up. “Sorry dude, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Never apologize for fingering me.” Cody tells him, leaning in to peck Randy on the lips with a grin before sliding the door open. “Seriously, that was awesome. Can’t wait to see what your dick’s gonna feel like.”

“My dick is always open for business.” Randy points out as he follows Cody out of the shower, going over to the closet to grab towels for the both of them. “And I’m ready to give you a big package whenever you want.”

Cody closes his eyes, exhaling a sigh and shaking his head as he begins to dry himself off. “The more you say stuff like that, the less willing I am to let you fuck me.”

Randy scoffs. _“Let_  me. You were the one in that shower telling me all about how bad you want me to fuck you. You’re not gonna be able to wait.”

“I can too!” Cody argues, draping his towel over the shower rod before slipping his briefs on. “Shane taught me a lot about patience.”

“So how freaky was he? He sounds like one of those uh, dominatrixes.”

“First of all, a dominatrix is a woman. Second of all…” Cody smiles, feeling his face heat up. “He was pretty freaky. And it was pretty hot.”

Honestly, it’s… it’s super intimidating that Shane was the first guy Cody’s ever been with. Shane’s like Randy if he were gay - been with a bunch of guys, has done a bunch of shit, he’s into a lot of shit, he’s the true expert and Cody has retained much of that knowledge. Randy acts all confident about this whole thing and to an extent, it’s the truth but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous at all to fuck Cody. Look at who he’s competing with!

At the very least, he’ll be better than Ted. But that still means he’s second place in who fucks Cody best  _ and he wants to be first, god damnit. _

“H-He was uh, pretty good, huh?” Randy asks as he goes over to open the door, eyes drifting down to Cody’s ass when Cody walks out.

_ I wanna fuck him so bad. _

_“Super_ good. But…” Cody purses his lips as he walks over to the bed. “There was something missing. I know he was into it, really into it, but it seemed like something was always on his mind.” He finishes as he sits down on the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowing in thought as he looks down to the carpet. There’s something else to this statement that Cody wants to add on but whatever it was, he doesn’t voice it out loud.

“Well…” Randy goes over to his luggage, picking out a random pair of boxers to slip on. “When I fuck you, you’re gonna be the only thing on my mind. You have been the whole time but I just want you to know that.”

Cody needs the reassurance and Randy doesn’t blame him for it. Seems like he’s always been second place in his relationships - with Shane, he was second to his work and with Ted, he was second to his pride. But with Randy, he’s first. He deserves to be first. Really, he deserves everything great and with that in mind, Randy doesn’t know why Cody wants him because he really isn’t that great but who is he to tell Cody that? Cody’s a grown-ish man.

 

“You’ve been weirdly nice to me today.” Cody notices, looking up to Randy with inquisition. “Why?”

“M’always nice to you.” Randy replies as he walks on over, dropping in front of Cody and resting his hands on top of Cody’s knees.

“Y-Yeah, but you’re really…” Cody looks down to the hands on his knees, taking a deep breath. “Nevermind.”

Cody’s kind of right but were he to continue, Randy would’ve just told him it’s because he wanted Cody to have a super awesome night out. Pretty simple - looks like he got the job done too.

“So how does this work?” Randy asks, gently biting at his lip as his hands move up Cody’s thighs to grab the side of his briefs. “Why the fuck did you put these on if I’m gonna blow you?”

Ignoring Randy’s last question, Cody says, “Okay, pull them down first and just kinda lick at the tip. Play around with it, get used to it.”

Randy watches as Cody’s hard cock bobs out from the briefs, his breath hitching when the sight reminds him just how long Cody is. Their dicks are actually pretty similar but it’s different to see a big dick that isn’t yours. How is Randy supposed to put all of that in his mouth? He hasn’t even done much research on giving blowjobs, he just knows that he’d do whatever he wants done to him - only he questions if he can do the same.

“... you like sucking dick?” Randy asks.

“I _love_ sucking dick.” Cody corrects him with a big smile. “Just having it fill my mouth, sliding down the back of my throat, it’s so fucking hot.” He gives a dreamy sigh, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Yeah… I’d think about blowing you a lot too. Especially when I was younger.”

“You’re as fucking young as it gets.”

“I mean when I was a teenager. You know, the horniest stage of everybody's life?”

Randy acknowledges his point with a shrug, tentatively raising a hand so he can wrap the fingers around Cody’s shaft. “Kay. So uh, random question, how’d you went from lusting after me to hating me?”

“Uhh, Dustin might’ve told me that you weren’t as nice as I thought you were.” Cody’s chest tenses up when Randy’s hand slowly begins to jerk him off. “Said you let fame get to your head and you were an asshole. And I did my research and… it sort of turned out to be true.”

Randy quirks his lips to the side, a bit uncomfortable with hearing the truth. “Yeah, he was right.” He says softly. “I don’t blame you for it at all.”

Back then, Randy didn’t even understand how people could think that about him but now that he’s able to look back on the past with a new set of eyes, he gets it when people say that he was basically the devil incarnate. He doesn’t think he’d be able to come to that realization if it weren’t for meeting Cody. And Randy thought Cody was the asshole for being mean to him when in reality, Cody just treated Randy the way he treated others at the time! Cody is stronger than people give him credit for!

“You’re so much better now though. How many times have we talked about how much you’ve changed?” Cody chuckles. “Past is the past, right?”

“Hell yeah, forget the past. Gotta uh, focus on the present… focus on sucking your dick.” Randy’s eyes scan Cody’s hard cock, his tongue licking slowly along his lips as he thinks about taking that first lick. “Can’t believe I’m about to suck your dick.”

“I know it seems like a lot at first but the more you do it, the easier it gets.”

“Gotta just go for it, I guess. Like a band-aid.” Randy nods and takes a deep breath, leaning forward and slowly, very slowly, touching the tip of his tongue to the tip of Cody’s cock. Closing his eyes, he twirls it around the head and gathers up some precome to taste in the process, licking it off with a thoughtful expression. It’s not terrible but it’s not great either, it’s just… well, it just kinda tastes like skin.

“I-If you just focus on the head, you’ll be all set.” Cody advises, running his teeth along his bottom lip as he rolls his hips up. “The head’s kind of-”

“Yeah, all the pleasure comes from there.” Randy finishes for him, taking another deep breath before he takes the plunge to wrap his lips around the head. He slowly bobs his head on that and the first inch, testing out the waters - he’s not choking but he’s not taking a lot either and he’s not sure he wants to do that his first time. He doesn’t even fucking think he’ll be able to take half, let alone do much of a great job at all but if there’s anything Randy’s learned over the years from receiving, it’s gonna feel good as long as there’s no teeth.

 

He focuses all his attention on trying to give Cody a good blowjob but he still feels bad that he can only take in a few inches. He wishes he could be like Cody who, he assumes, can probably deepthroat 15 fucking inches with no problem. You heard him, he goes crazy for cock, especially big ones! Cody actually wants to suck cock and Randy… he doesn’t really wanna suck cock, not like Cody does, but he really wants to make Cody feel good.

Randy just copies what he likes done to him, which is extensive use of the tongue to swirl around the shaft, press against the head, etc. and uses his hand to jerk off what he can’t reach. For every upbob, he takes a few moments to suck hard on the head and give it special attention before he resumes the steady pace he was taking. It all seems to do the trick for Cody, who’s giving all these low moans every few seconds or so, lazily rolling his hips up into Randy’s mouth to chase the pleasure Randy is giving him.

“Y-Yeah, that’s good…” Cody whispers, nodding his head as he brings a hand around to rest on the back of Randy’s head. “You’re doing good, t-try to take a few more.”

Randy pulls back up to the top, lapping at the head before he looks up to Cody. “I don’t know if I can do that, man. You’re big.”

Cody grins, lidding his eyes open to look down at Randy. “I’ll take the compliment. But just try it once - you might surprise yourself.”

Fair enough, Randy’s surprised himself a lot this year. He fucked Stephanie again, found out he had an illegitimate child, realized he really wants to fuck his best friend more than anybody else, little things like that.

“Once.” Randy stresses with pointed eyebrows. “You underestimate how big your dick is.”

“Does my dick scare you or something?”

“Hell yeah, dude, it’s long as shit!” Randy exclaims, taking his hand off so he could point down to it. “If I deepthroat you and move my head just a little bit wrong, I’m gonna die. And then it’s gonna be all over the news, WWE’s biggest star dies after deepthroating gone wrong and then you’re gonna go to jail and I don’t want that to happen to you at all.”

“You’re overthinking it.” Cody assures him, gently scratching his nails against the back of Randy’s head. 

“You’re underthinking it.”

“Okay. Lemme show you it’s nothing to be worried about then, get up.” Cody says as he stands up from the bed with his briefs now pulled up, Randy stumbling back and falling on his ass.

“Wh-What’s happening now?”

Looks like he’s done with blowjobs for the night. Does Cody really wanna suck him off or did he just stop early because Randy is that bad? Nooo, he’d tell Randy… he’s honest with him! Why the fuck should Randy care? Even he knew he wasn’t going to do a stellar job, if that ended up being the case. And now Cody is about to blow him and besides the sex itself, it’s what he’s been looking forward to the most.

“Stand up, I’m sucking you off. You got nothing to be afraid of.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re probably always on the prowl to find dicks to deepthroat. It’s like your legacy.” Randy teases as he stands up, noticing his own hard on has softened some.

_ I couldn’t have been that nervous to blow him... _

Cody giggles, pointing up at Randy as he slowly settles onto his knees. “Legacy. That’s funny, cause that’s our group name. Legacy. Le _ gay _ cy. We’re so gay.”

“One, _you’re_  gay.” Randy corrects him. “Two, I’m straight… but gay for you.”

The statement is only 75% accurate. Randy will never be gay. If he was gay, that means he’d have to wanna fuck more guys, right? He could be bisexual but it’s literally just this one guy he wants to fuck. It’s a special circumstance, which is why Randy is perfectly comfortable keeping the straight label.

“That just makes me feel special.” Cody waggles his eyebrows as he grabs the side of Randy’s boxers. He pulls them down quickly and immediately wraps his fingers around Randy’s dick, jerking him off at a consistent pace. “Also, that rhymed.”

Randy rolls his lips back with a moan, eyes closing briefly to take in the familiar feeling of pleasure before he opens them to watch Cody’s hand. “Your mouth is moving but I don’t see you sucking my dick.”

“You know I like to have some fun first.”

“Always at my expense.”

“I’m the only person who gets away with it so of course I’m gonna abuse it.” With a wink, Cody kisses the tip of Randy’s cock, trailing the kisses down and then back up his shaft.

“Fucking abusing it right now, why can’t- oh my god, _fuck yes.”_ Randy sighs when Cody fully wraps his mouth around him. He lulls his head back, threading his fingers into Cody’s hair to grab onto the short strands.  “I’ve been fucking waiting for this more than anything, fuck…”

The handjobs have been great. The kissing has been great - _so_  great. And the sex is great. They haven’t had sex yet but Randy knows it’s gonna be pretty awesome with Cody. Besides the sex, the next thing Randy was looking forward to on their list of curiosity was blowjobs because seriously, look at Cody’s fucking mouth and tell him that you don’t want those lips wrapped around your dick. That mouth was made for sucking cock and the way Cody is blowing him right now only continues to prove his theory.

 

He’s not going slow at all, already bobbing his head quickly on Randy’s length and taking all he can. The sound of his spit lubing up Randy’s cock is the best thing Randy’s heard tonight next to Cody’s moans - but what makes this supremely  hot is how desperate it seems (that combined with how sloppy it is, just the way Randy likes it). Cody’s sucking Randy’s dick like it’s the only thing in the world that’ll keep him alive and give his life a purpose again. No other girl has blown Randy with the enthusiasm and gusto Cody is doing right now.

Randy inhales a sharp breath and drops his head down to watch this beautiful sight beneath him, giving a low moan when Cody’s eyes look up through his lashes into his own. That’s when Cody slowly pulls back up to the head to let go with an audible “pop” before tantalizingly lapping at the tip of Randy’s cock. “Gotta admit…” Cody says softly, tilting his head while he kisses the tip. “I was kinda just looking for a reason to suck you off.”

Randy huffs a breath through his nose and he’d give a grin too if he wasn’t so laser focused on Cody’s expert tongue. “Don’t need a reason to do that. Suck me whenever you want.”

He’s glad Cody took over when he did too because Randy wasn’t sure if his own blowjob skills would be up to par. No… no, he knows they wouldn’t be. He should probably do some research on it this weekend,  _ “Blowjobs For Dummies”. _ They have a book like that, right? In the meantime, he’s just going to sit back and enjoy this blowjob his best friend is giving him. Holy shit, he still can’t believe Cody is actually sucking him off!! What he can believe, however, is how fucking amazing Cody is at it - even when he’s just licking at his dick, it gives him more pleasure than the mouth of any other female.

“Whenever I want?” Cody raises an eyebrow, grinning before he proceeds to trail kisses down the shaft of Randy’s cock. “So uh, you saying this cock is mine from now on?”

“If you keep doing what you’re doing right now, fuck _yes.”_ Randy groans, rolling his hips up to have his cock graze along Cody’s cheek. “Everything feels so fucking good with you, dude.”

“Cause I know what you like.” Cody reasons as he tilts his head to follow Randy’s shaft, mouthing along the side of it upwards before going back down. He mouths down to his balls and sucks one into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and giving gentle suction.

_ Holy fuck, how did he know I liked that? _

“Oh my god, this is perfect.” Randy breathes, his fingers tightening in their grip on Cody’s hair. He watches Cody with sheer wonder, low moans falling from his mouth at the supernal way he lavishes his balls. “You fuckin’... Cody, fuck, you suck dick better than anybody else I’ve been with.”

There’ve been a few girls who give attention to Randy’s balls which is a good sign because the balls are often overlooked. Randy isn’t gonna come from that alone but it just feels fucking good, like a massage. And that combined with other small feelings can jumpstart his orgasm if they’re all done right. That’s precisely why Cody sucks dick better than anybody else, because he notices those details.

“Bet I can deepthroat better than anyone else too.” Cody winks. Before Randy can tell Cody to prove it to him, he feels Cody’s entire mouth and throat engulfing his entire, thick length and a shaky, guttural moan releases from his own throat. Cody really did that in one swift move! He didn’t prepare himself at all, he just dove in and took what he wanted! He’s not having trouble at all staying down there either and he seems to be enjoying himself. Randy can see a slight bulge in the crotch of Cody’s briefs, which signify it, but he already knows based on the way Cody is moving his head back and forth, the way his tongue swirls around him like the amazing feelings of his warm mouth won’t be enough.

Randy feels Cody huff air out of his nose along with a hum around his cock and, well, he seems relieved to be deepthroating him. On top of being a size queen, Cody’s a cockslut as well - why is he so fucking perfect and why can’t he just let Randy fuck him now? He’s real fucking close too so there’s still time!

Cody pulls back up after a minute or two to catch his breath, sighing before he suckles gently at Randy’s head just to gather a taste of him again before letting go. “You taste so fucking good.” Cody breathes as his eyes flutter shut, not being able to resist suckling at the head again with a moan. “Can’t wait to swallow every single drop of your come, daddy.”

Well… okay, maybe they can hold off on the fucking. He really wants to come down Cody’s throat.

“Then get fucking down there again, come on, suck my cock.” Randy groans as he pushes on Cody’s head, grabbing his shaft with the other hand so he can gently smack his dick against Cody’s mouth. “I’m close, Cody, just suck that dick like you’ve been doin’ and I’ll come down your throat so goddamn fast.”

Cody whines with need when he feels Randy’s dick against his lips, managing to sneak a kiss to the shaft. “Oh god, yes.” Cody nods obediently before he does just that, sucking Randy like he did earlier, desperately with quick bobs of the head and he’s even added constant deepthroating to the repertoire - seriously, he really does deepthroat like it’s the easiest fucking thing in the world next to breathing! His hands reach up to grab Randy’s hips, digging his nails in as he gives his life and soul and everything into this one blowjob.

Randy’s eyes screw shut, his teeth gritting together as the pleasure spikes within him. He  lets Cody do his thing because he’s not one to fight against perfection and Cody’s mouth is the most perfect thing in the world along with his body. “Th-There… oh fuck, yeah, _Cody,_ god, take it.” His voice is low and just a hint above a whisper but retains a rugged quality to it as his dick pulsates, twitching inside Cody’s mouth as the load shoots down his throat.

Through Randy’s moans, he can still hear Cody’s own as he takes every last drop and his pace doesn’t falter even one small step. However, Cody pulls off at the very last moment to have some come dribble down his lips and chin and when Randy looks down, he has to reorganize the mental list of hottest things in he’s ever seen. The new number one sight? A very turned on Cody licking at his slowly softening cock, gazing up into Randy’s eyes as his own burn dark with passion and that amazing dick sucking mouth covered with come, glistening underneath the lights of this hotel room.

Cody finally pulls away and bats his eyelashes a few times, innocent in nature, even though what he does next is the total opposite - because he opens his mouth and lifts up his tongue to show the white mess underneath, wagging his tongue back and forth before he swallows it down with an exaggerated moan.

_ He’s going to fucking kill me one day and it's gonna be so hot. _

 

“So?” Cody licks his lips in an attempt to savor Randy’s taste. “Not so scary giving a blowjob, is it?”

_ … after all that and that’s what this hot little bitch has to say? _

Randy’s eyes widen in extreme disbelief, having to blink his eyes a few times at the audacity of the statement. “What?! I wasn’t fucking focusing on that, I was focusing on the fucking hot way you were sucking the life out of my fucking dick, dude, jesus christ!” He sighs and steps back, falling back onto the bed to look up at the ceiling. “I can never blow you. Not after that.” He shakes his head. “I’m never gonna be good like you.”

Cody’s a fucking natural at this so why does Randy even bother? He can let Cody do all the dick sucking while he focuses on the fucking. They both have their roles so they should stick to them! Randy is best at his role as the domineering force that totally rocks Cody’s world with the aid of his penis. Meanwhile, Cody is best at his role of being an irresistible submitting slut that rocks Randy’s world with the aid of his marvelous, meticulous mouth and that big, bodacious booty.

Cody laughs lightly and walks on forward, in between Randy’s legs before he climbs up to straddle his lap. “I mean, if you’re too intimidated by that… you can always give me a rimjob. It’s generally easier, I think so.”

Randy chuckles, pointing a finger up at Cody. “Okay, that’s a good joke. I’ll give it up for that.”

Cody furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head in slight confusion. “Uh… why is that a joke?”

Randy’s mouth parts open before it shapes into an “o”, the gears in his mind beginning to crank. “O-Oh, you… you were… serious?”

“Duh, rimjobs are awesome.”

“Cody, that’d be my tongue near your asshole. No thanks.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a baby.” Cody rolls his eyes, rolling off to lie down next to Randy. “If you can eat out a pussy, you can eat out an ass. It’s basically the same thing.”

“Fine, you rim my ass then. You can prove it’s not so scary or whatever.”

“Okay, pull your boxers down again and bend-”

“Ew, I didn’t think you’d actually agree to it!” Randy whines, pressing his balled up fists against his eyes. “Groooooss.”

Randy loves Cody’s ass but not enough to stick his tongue down there… maybe bite at his asscheek or something. Other than that? Rimjobs are the grossest sex act known to man. They’re dirty, literally, and that’s what makes them even grosser! And then there’s the other topic of actually letting somebody else near his ass - sorry, but nothing’s going in Randy’s backdoor. Ain’t happening. Not for any amount of money. Not for any amount of begging.

Of course, Randy was so sure he’d never be with a guy either but...

 

Cody crosses his arms over his chest, looking the other way as he pretends to be nonchalant. “Ted really liked to give rimjobs…”

NO! Fuck Ted! Randy has to do something about this! He can’t let Ted one up him on rimjobs! He can’t let Ted one up him on anything!! He absolutely refuses. No. Randy loves rimjobs. He thinks rimjobs are the greatest sex act known to man. They’re dirty but that’s what makes them even hotter!

Randy suddenly sits up to look down at Cody with an intense look, one that holds the intensity of a thousand suns. “Ted gave rimjobs and liked them?”

“Uh huh.” Cody nods, looking up to Randy. “He wasn’t the greatest but… he liked it.”

“Fuck that, I’ll do better than him.” Randy scoffs. “I’m gonna be the expert on rimjobs. By the end of the week, Cody, consider me a rimjob professor.”

“Hey, if I told you that Ted liked to give me a million dollars, what would you do?”

“I’d give you a billion.”

“Do you even have a billion?”

“I’ll take out a loan, I don’t give a shit. That little fucker isn’t gonna beat me in anything.” He chuckles bitterly, shaking his head as he steps off the bed. “Please… I’m so much better than he is.”

“I’m just kidding, we both know you’re better than him in everything.” Cody chuckles, stepping up alongside Randy and taking his hand. “Settle down there, hot-head, let’s take it easy - wanna play video games?”

“Halo?”

“Screaming at people online isn’t taking it easy.”

Randy rolls his eyes. “Fine, we’ll do what you want. It’s always what _you_ want, little diva.”

“Don’t call me that. And I thought I was a size queen?” Cody waggles his eyebrows seductively as he takes Randy over to the couch, lying against the arm of one end and ever so slightly spreading his legs.

They were supposed to play something together. Like a board game, right? Or UNO? Cause Randy wants to play something else, just for a little bit. It’s hard to resist. _Cody_  is hard to resist.

“... hey uh, can we makeout and shit first?” Randy asks.

Cody smirks as he beckons Randy over with a finger and Randy doesn’t have to say anything else after that before he’s suddenly all over Cody’s body and attacking his neck with his mouth.

There’re a few important things Randy needs to do this week and two are tonight. First, he needs to makeout with Cody and continue marking up that sexy ass body. Second, he needs to play… whatever with him. And the third and most important thing? He needs to do hella research on the art of blowjob giving and ass eating.

 


	51. You Are The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Randy can give Cody a mind-blowing rimjob then it should convince Cody that he’s ready to do so much more, right? Well... he’s right.

**** **December 28th, 2009**

 

“Mmm, c’mon, just a few more minutes.” Randy mumbles against Cody’s neck, tightening the hold he has around Cody’s waist from behind.

Cody giggles and holds onto Randy’s wrists, shaking his head as he tries to edge away from him. “Okay, th-this feels really good but we have a lotta stuff going on tonight and we can’t go out there looking like this.”

Randy scoffs. “Let everybody see the hickies I give you, I don’t give a shit. They won’t know it’s from me.”

“Whether it’s from you or not, Vince is gonna see and he’s gonna have a fit.”

“So lemme deal with it. He loves me.”

“Randy…”

“Fine, just a few more seconds, okay?” Randy tells him. Then he bites down onto Cody’s neck, nibbling at the skin before he proceeds to suck hard on it. Cody’s eyes lid shut as he moans, body falling slack as Randy renders him powerless with his amazing mouth.

Given his mouth isn’t the best at blowjobs but for everything else, Randy’s a fucking god. Even his blowjobs have gotten better with each one he does, which have only been once or twice since the first time but it’s obvious that Randy is trying his best - that’s really all Cody cares about. Randy could be terrible at everything but as long as he’s giving his full effort, Cody wouldn’t care in the slightest. Thankfully, Cody gets the best of both worlds!

But Randy more than makes up for the average blowjobs with his sheer confidence and dominance, which has been making more of an appearance in their sexual activities - Randy’s always been dominant with Cody but there’s something different about his actions lately… any chance he gets to have Cody alone, he pounces on him. It’s not a bad thing, it’s rather enjoyable, but Cody wonders how long Randy really _can_  wait to have sex with him, even though it’s only been a few weeks since they began to fool around.

_That’s not something I thought I’d ever think of._

Randy releases his arms from around Cody’s waist, patting his ass before he walks past him to open their locker room door. “After you, pretty boy.”

Cody looks back at him with a grin, his face tinted red as he walks out of the locker room with a hand resting over the fresh hickey. That’s probably the… fifth one on his body? Sixth? Randy’s gone crazy with marking him up as well and Cody is _so_  into it. He kinda wishes people would start asking about it just so he can smile, act stupid, and say he has no idea what they’re talking about before he skips away with all the marks Randy has given him.

And between you and him, he wouldn’t mind some bruises either.

 

He steps out into the hall, looking back and forth. The second time he looks down, he notices the bane of his existence that isn’t named Ted DiBiase Jr. and widens his eyes before he immediately steps back inside to quickly slam the door shut.

“Are… we continuing what we’re doing?” Randy asks with slight confusion, narrowing his eyes at Cody.

“Punk is right down the hall.” Cody tells him as he turns around to lean against the door. “I don’t need _him_  to start talking about us.”

Randy worries his bottom lip with his teeth, hands on his hips as he looks to the door. “Yeah, he’s got a big mouth…” He breathes in deep through his nose. “But if you think about it, he’s kind of why we’re fucking each other right now.”

“I have a better thought - let’s not give Punk any sort of credit at all.”

“No, I mean… there’s a butterfly effect or some shit.” Randy starts. “He accused us of sleeping together, we fake broke up, Ted found out about it and started hating me and…” He holds out his hands, allowing his explanation to trail off after that for Cody to fill in the blanks.

Cody hums thoughtfully and steps away from the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares ahead. Because Ted hated Randy, he proposed to Cody in an attempt to keep Cody from ever straying towards him - not that Cody was going to in the first place because he’s faithful and even though he was having sexual thoughts about Randy, he never acted on them. There was never anything going on but it doesn’t matter because after that fake breakup, it set the stage for all of Ted’s paranoid thoughts that led to him wrecking what could’ve been something really great.

But then Cody wouldn’t be here with Randy right now. Either way, Punk’s still not getting credit.

“I doubt he’s gonna suspect anything though.” Randy reasons as he walks up to the door, grabbing the handle.

“How sure are you?”

“... halfway.” Randy answers as he opens the door and oh, there he is! There’s Punk, who just walked in front of the door the moment it opened! Just their luck.

“Well well well, hello to you, Randal Keith Orton.” Punk smirks as he looks Randy up and down, the smirk growing wider when Cody appears by Randy’s side. “Ah! If it isn’t Cody Rhodes, Randy’s delightful man servant!”

“Ted’s the man servant.” Randy quips. Cody slightly nods his approval, surprised that Randy didn’t just grab Punk’s throat to strangle him instead.

“Ohhh right.” Punk hisses through his teeth, looking over to Cody with… is that an actual frown? “Hey, I’m sorry about you two. I really thought you two were gonna last.”

Cody swallows and looks down at the ground, gently kicking his foot. “Thanks…” He mumbles. “I thought so too.”

Perhaps CM Punk has a heart after all.

“BUT it seems you’ve already moved on!” Punk suddenly beams, patting Randy’s shoulder. “You guys are finally sleeping together again, huh?”

He does not.

Cody’s eyes widen, head snapping up to look at Randy as he screams internally. Randy’s mouth is parted open in shock as he looks down to Cody, noting his expression before he looks to Punk. “What? Again?”

“You guys aren’t fooling me, I’m not stupid like everybody else here.” Punk says as his eyes move back and forth between Cody and Randy’s marked up necks, pointing to them with the index fingers of both hands. “Both of you having those? Leaving the same room together? Way too convenient.”

“We got lucky at the bar last night. And, you know, this is kind of the Legacy locker room so…” Randy narrows his eyes almost dangerously at Punk. “How long are you gonna keep this weird theory about me and Cody in your mind? ”

“You guys kinda proved it to me last year.” Punk chuckles. “Gotta admit, I didn’t think you guys would’ve got it back on with each other so quickly after breaking up-”

“Ugh, we were never even together!!” Cody sighs heavily, throwing his hands up in front of his chest. “You don’t know us like you think, alright? We faked that, because everybody was so insistent about us being together that we didn’t really have any other choice.”

A grin slowly makes its way onto Randy’s face, looking down at Cody with subtle adoration at the way he stands up for himself before he looks to the literal Punk. “Yeah. So looks like we _did_  fool you after all.”

Cody still thinks it was a brilliant idea concocted by Randy because it effectively shot down any talk of them being together. He hasn’t heard anything like that since and he especially doesn’t want to now. Can you imagine what would happen if everybody knew they were legit fucking each other? It’d be like high school with everybody talking about them in hushed tones and laughing at them from afar, making gay jokes at their expense… they’d never let Cody and Randy live it down.

“You know, here’s another thing, I don’t get it.” Cody chuckles bitterly. “Everybody hates you but they hold onto every word you say.”

Punk just shrugs. “I tell the truth, whether they wanna hear it or not.”

“Weren’t telling the truth about us.” Cody raises a pointed eyebrow. “But you know what? It’s fine. Really, it’s fine. I can think for myself, I know the real truth, and so does Randy - that’s why we’re best friends. That’s why we’re so close, not because we’re secretly fucking or whatever the hell you’re going on about now.”

He feels just a tad bit hypocritical saying all that because unfortunately, Punk is retroactively right about them fucking - just not about them only being close because they’re fucking. They’re close because they trust each other more than anybody else. Their new sexual bond has nothing to do with that and it’s ridiculous that people assume that, just because they’re close, they _have_ to be fucking. Their friendship right now would be the same regardless of whether they were touching tips or not.

 

“No, you know what, Cody,” Randy sighs, grabbing one of Cody’s hands. “Let’s just tell him the truth.”

Cody blinks a few times before his eyebrows furrow, he and Punk miraculously sharing the same, confused look before he pays attention to Randy. He’s incredibly interested in whatever the hell Randy just thought up of now.

Randy squeezes Cody’s hand, giving him a meaningful look before he averts his gaze to Punk with a solemn sort of look in his eyes. “You’re right, Punk. Me and Cody… we’ve always had something going on. In fact, well, I’m kind of in love with him.” He nods. “Like, really in love.”

“... excuse me?” Punk asks, shaking his head.

“Yup, I’m in love with him. He’s in love with me.” Randy sighs dreamily, smiling at Cody with pseduo-longing. “After he and Ted ended things, we finally decided that we waited long enough and we just… we got down to it. Me and my Coddles have been happy ever since.”

_Coddles._

That name is enough for Cody to realize what Randy is trying to do - in fact, he’s done the same thing before with a certain somebody else almost a year ago...

 _“Teddy!” Cody exclaims, smiling brightly._  
  
_“My Coddles!” Ted shares Cody’s smile, holding out his arms._  
_  
_ _“Embrace me, Teddy!” Cody exclaims as he rushes on over to Ted, jumping right up into his arms as Ted spins him round and round, the both of them sharing in joyous laughter as Sim, Manu, and Randy, watch on with mixed feelings._

Good times. Good times that are forever over with him and Ted but there’s one thing that’s stayed the same - his and Randy’s friendship and their willingness to do practically anything for each other.

Cody bats his eyelashes and grabs onto Randy’s other hand, smiling up at him with a look of pure love. “That’s right! Me and Randy Bear here love each other more than anyone else! I love my honeybunch sugarplum~” And then the both of them giggle before they lean in to move their noses back and forth against each other in front of the very bewildered, gob-smacked Punk.

Yet another great idea from that enigmatic mind of Randy’s! It’s so ridiculous and over-the-top that it totally shits on Punk’s theory and makes it obvious he and Randy are only making fun of him! Not to mention the added effect of striking him speechless and if anybody knows Punk at all, they’d know how hard that is to accomplish.

“Come, my love.” Randy lets go of Cody’s hands and bends down. “Let us run away and elope.” He finishes as he wraps an arm around the back of Cody’s knees to suddenly lift and carry him bridal style.

Cody gasps as he’s lifted into the air, his arms wrapping around Randy’s neck as he looks up to him at a lost for words. Randy had picked him up with such swiftness and ease, almost as if he’s done it many times before but this was the first time. He’s gave Cody some piggyback rides before and god knows how many times Randy has thrown Cody over his shoulder when he’s drunk but this is… incredibly romantic.

And Cody feels incredibly safe being held in these warm, strong arms.

“Well darling?” Randy asks, looking down to Cody. “Is there anything you should tell our good friend, Punk, before we leave him behind in the dust of our incredibly gay, incredibly real love?”

“O-Oh… y-yeah, of course.” Cody nods as he looks to the other man, putting on that sugary smile once more. “Thank you for helping us come to our senses. It’s good to know that me and him don’t have to hide anymore.”

_I don’t want him to let go._

Randy nods his own approval, giving Punk a wink before he walks away with Cody in his arms. With Randy shielding him from Punk’s sight, he allows his head to rest on Randy’s shoulder. “Never in my life did I ever think those words would come out of your mouth.”

“What can I say, Coddles? You’ve turned me into a whole new man.”

“Well you are less of an obnoxious dickbag from when we first met.”

“And you still wanted to fuck me even back then.”

“I take that back, you’re still the same person.”

“You say I’m the same but you love me now. So something must’ve changed.” Randy looks ahead down the hall with a smug grin and Cody doesn’t even have to look up at him to confirm it before rolling his eyes.

He does love Randy though, in the same way you’d love a brother. But you know, not like that considering he and Randy are… well, yeah. But he wants the best for Randy, wants Randy to be happy, just like Randy wants the same for him. If you ask Cody, a love like that means so much more than anything romantic.

 

“You know, I doubt Punk is gonna take this laying down.” Cody muses. “He’s gonna try to do something to get back at us.”

“We’ll be prepared.” Randy assures him. “What’s the worst he can do? Again?”

“In the meantime while we prepare ourselves, we should probably go to makeup. We still gotta cover these.”

“Where I’m heading right now.” Randy affirms. “Sure am gonna miss Tito, Jermaine, Michael, Randy, and Marlon-”

“You named your fucking hickies after the Jackson 5?” Cody looks up to Randy, his face lighting up in mirth.

“Bet you named yours after the Backstreet Boys.”

“... N*SYNC, actually.” Cody blushes.

The two proceed to make fun of each other for their choice in hickey names and Randy tries to divert the beration towards him to call out Cody because the Backstreet Boys are sooo much better and _“Cody, the only good thing about N*SYNC was Justin Timberlake. Love yourself.”_ Except Cody loves himself a great deal, after all, it’s why he dumped Ted when he learned he was being led on. He wanted nothing more than to spend his life with him but he’s his own number one priority in life - Cody learned that with the help of Randy.

Randy has helped Cody with a lot of things. He’s helped Cody in getting acclimated to the wrestling industry, he’s helped Cody with learning his worth, and most recently, he’s helped Cody with some pretty amazing orgasms. Whether it’s with his hand or his mouth, Randy has shown that he has impressive ability.

Cody can’t wait to figure out what kind of orgasm Randy’s dick will give him but that’s gotta be pretty amazing too.

* * *

 

 

Randy continues to sit stoically at ringside, having just watched Ted’s match against Evan. He wasn’t paying attention too much, even though he’s supposed to for the sake of the storyline but they’re just so fucking boring - Ted is, not so much Evan. Evan does really cool flips and quick kicks which offsets Ted’s lack of everything else… fine, Ted’s actually pretty decent but it doesn’t matter because he’s a tool that screwed over his best friend, Cody, who’s coming out to the stage right now for his match against Mark Henry.

Cody’s very confident as he walks down the ramp and Randy watches from afar, consciously rubbing at his covered up neck. Randy knows they’re supposed to keep this a secret but he really doesn’t mind marking up and being marked on because he wants people to know how lucky he got, wants people to see that Cody got lucky as well. They’ll never know for sure who but Randy and Cody, oh, they both know exactly who it is and there’s a hotness that comes with that privately shared knowledge and denying it to people who ask.

He quirks a grin, looking down at the ground as he thinks to the conversation he and Brandi had while they did his makeup.

_Brandi studies Randy’s neck, sticking out her tongue in contemplation. Randy feels the eyes burning into his neck and tilts his head to the side to show it off more before he scratches at it. “Yeah uh, I guess I need these covered.” Randy says._

_“Looks like you and Cody had some fun last night.” Brandi comments as she takes the sponge, getting it wet. “He has some on his neck too. The guy he was with wasn’t creepy, right?”_

_Randy smirks, shaking his head. “Nah, he was cool. Real trustworthy.”_

_“Good.” Brandi smiles. “After the shit he just got over with Ted, it’s awesome to see him getting back out there. He actually seems a lot happier too.”_

_“Ted was holding him back.” Randy says, tilting his head again so Brandi can better cover his neck with the concealer. “He’s better off.”_

_“I’d say Cody is better with you.” Brandi gives Randy a knowing look before she looks back down to his neck. “I mean, if you were into that kind of thing.”_

_“Oh, pffft, yeah.” Randy snorts. “Yeah uh. If I were gay, and I’m not, I’d be all over Cody.”_

When he looks up from the ground, that’s when he realizes Cody is already in the ring and standing on the corner ringpost. Their eyes lock into each other and Randy takes a deep breath as he leans forward in his seat, hiding his mouth behind his fist to portray a concentrated expression and he’s concentrating but it won’t be on the match - rather on Cody and the way he’ll be moving.

Cody steps off the turnbuckle and walks around the ring before he stops at ringside closest to Randy, gazing down to him again. He slowly licks along his lips, running his fingers along the hem of his trunks as he checks Randy out before he turns to face the titantron. Randy’s eyes fall down to openly stare at Cody’s ass and what’s the worst that can happen? Who’s gonna notice Randy is looking there? All any fan will think is that Randy is studying the match - they’re none the wiser.

 

The match starts and Randy follows Cody’s every single movement, down to the way his chest rises when he breathes. There’s something different in the way Cody moves, however, because he doesn’t seem too focused on the match like he should be. That’s something Randy should talk to him about later but then again, Randy isn’t focused either. It’s supposed to be a relatively short match anyways. The more he studies the movements, the more a realization comes to Randy that maybe Cody isn’t focused because he’s turned on too.

It’s the little things that make him realize, such as the way Cody keeps adjusting his trunks and looking back to Randy, trying his best not to smile at him, and then the way he keeps stretching out his body - like his legs, those perfect fucking lean legs that Randy can just grab and manhandle so effortlessly...

_I need to get him in the locker room ASAP._

Randy needs to be inside him in some way. He’s been on him all week whenever he’s had the chance, doing whatever fucking thing Cody wants from him or wants to do to him, whether it’s a handjob or blowjob or Randy fingering him and Randy _especially_  loves that third thing because it’s the closest he can get to sex with Cody. Handjobs are easy enough and then blowjobs, well, Randy’s trying his best with those but he thinks it’s gonna be real good tonight. He has total faith in himself with how much studying he’s been doing - he’s probably studied for this shit lot more than he has for his final exams senior year.

Randy shifts around in his seat, spreading open his legs and clasping his hands on top just in case he needs to hide a boner. He’s kind of amazed he’s not hard already because every little thing Cody does can get the blood rushing down there and he thinks it’s kind of evil how his best friend can do that to him whereas some random broad can’t. Randy needs to try to get it up for them but Cody… jesus, even just a whiff of his vanilla cologne does major things to him. How can Cody stir up those feelings inside him but nobody else?

He only stops paying attention to Cody when it looks like Mark has injured his ankle but when he realizes he’s fine, he’s back to sexualizing the main object of his affections, fantasizing about dragging him backstage and eating out that hole that he’s done so much research about in the past week. Unfortunately or fortunately (or both), Randy’s brought out of those thoughts when the bell rings for the match finish.

He’s still not hard, which is good but just in case, he pulls his shirt down more over the crotch of his trunks as he stands up before walking over to meet Cody. The both of them look each other up and down, Cody slowly edging closer to Randy before Randy nods his head towards the stage. He rests a hand firmly on Cody’s neck as he leads him away from the ring. He gently digs his nails into Cody’s skin to subtly stake his claim on him, an action nobody else but Cody will notice. Randy’s mouth moves by Cody’s ear and he tries his damn hardest not to bite on the lobe to hear his moan, reminding himself that their locker room is so _close_  and he can hold off until then.

But he isn’t able to resist the urge for some dirty talk.

“I want your trunks off by the time we get to our locker room.” Randy murmurs. “Gonna continue where we left off.”

Cody swallows and looks over to Randy, noting the serious intent in his eyes. Randy raises his eyebrows once before tilting his head.

_You think I’m joking?_

Cody bites at his bottom lip, rubbing at one of his arms as he’s led to the back by Randy to continue all their fun from before the show. Randy doesn’t even give a passing glance to the people overseeing the monitors in gorilla, just keeps his gaze right down the center of the hall they walk into.

 

“S-So um…” Cody looks around the empty hallway before his gaze shifts to the ground. “Wh-What did you… think of the match?” He asks his best friend, like he wasn’t just telling Cody a minute earlier about how he basically wanted him naked the moment they got back here.

“Didn’t watch the match, I watched you.” Randy answers, the hand on Cody’s neck moving downwards to rest right above his trunks. “I don’t even think you gave a fuck about the match either, you didn’t seem into it.”

“I was thinking about you.” Cody admits, holding his arms to himself. “About… about you and me. Doing… things.”

_Good to know I wasn’t the only one then._

“Well I’m gonna do a lot of things to you. And I was thinking about doing a lot of _things_  to you out there too.” Randy tells him, his pace quickly picking up as his body burns intensely with ardor, desperate to cool it off in the privacy of a shared, locked locker room. “If I could, I would’ve just thrown you down onto that announce table and fuck you in front of everyone.”

“Specifically the announce table?”

“Could’ve been the ring too, I’m not picky.” Randy offers.

“I’ll have public sex in mind when we start, you know, having sex.”

_Whenever the hell that’s gonna happen._

“There’s a lot more you and I can do until then.” Randy alludes as he quickly pulls Cody into their locker room, locking the door behind them. “Now c’mon, pull down the trunks.”

Cody doesn’t waste a second as he hastily pulls them down, stumbling over in his quickness. “Shouldn’t you take off yours too?”

“I don’t need my dick out for what I’m about to do to you.” Randy licks along his lips slowly as he watches Cody step out of the trunks, walking over by the couch to sit down and pat the space next to him. “Get over here.” His voice rumbles lowly.

“Sound like Scorpion.” Cody chuckles as he sits down next to Randy. He kind of stills when he sees the hardened look on Randy’s face, swallowing down his nerves. “Uh… g-guess you’re not in… a joking… mood…”

“That’s right. I’m in a sex mood.” Randy answers.

Usually Randy can let himself be playful with Cody, which he’s never done before with somebody but that’s why they’re, you know, friends with benefits. They have that benefit of maintaining the vitriolic, light-hearted nature of their friendship even with their dicks out. Right now, however, Randy is all business. He wants to blow Cody’s goddamn mind and he will, with his mouth and his fingers and pretty much everything that isn’t his dick. Randy wants this to be something Cody can look back on, the first time Randy gave him a killer blowjob - coupled with a rimjob! A perfect combination! For Cody, anyways, Randy still wants nothing near his asshole.

Cody bites down on his lips to stifle a giggle. “Randy… you can relax, it’s me. I-”

“I’m not gonna relax until you let me be the domineering force of nature I was born to be.” Randy says unironically.

“Annnd you could’ve just led with that.” Cody reasons, gasping as Randy suddenly grabs his foot to swing his leg to the side and before he knows it, Randy is right in between his legs. In fact, the next few actions Randy does happen in such quick succession after the other that it takes Cody’s mind a minute or two to fully register it all. As soon as Randy is in between his legs, his mouth has completely covered Cody’s to kiss him harshly and two of his fingers probe the inside of Cody’s hole to thrust in and out with urgency, intentionally missing his prostate because that little minx should know what it’s like to be teased.

Randy didn’t have to kiss him but he feels kind of dirty initiating anything sexual with Cody if he doesn’t get one of those in.

He’s actually a bit worried he’s done something wrong when Cody doesn’t make any noise at first but after about a minute, Cody suddenly gives a loud cry that’s swallowed down by Randy’s controlling mouth.

_That’s right, baby, moan for me._

Yes, it’s evident now how much Cody approves. His leg even wraps around Randy’s waist to keep him close but Randy can’t stay close, can’t keep kissing him like this for long because he has much more to do with Cody. He still needs to show Cody all the new tips and tricks he’s picked up from the wonderful world that is the adult section of the internet. Randy knows that a week worth of research isn’t enough to give him a doctorate in dick sucking but at least a diploma. A middle school diploma… Cody’s gonna like it a lot, okay!!

Randy pulls away to kiss down the perfection that is Cody’s body, but of course Cody bitches - for somebody who’s all about making Randy wait, he sure is impatient. “You can’t just kiss me like that and pull away.” Cody whines, his whining falling to a silence when he notices Randy kissing down his body. He blinks a few times and raises his head up more to watch. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“You deserve to feel good.” Randy says, looking up at him. “I wanna make you feel good. I wanna know I make you feel good - so I’m not in the mood to just play around right now, not when I’m all in on turning you into a _wreck.”_

“So…” Cody rolls his lips back. His breath hitches when Randy’s breath ghosts over the tip of his cock, twitching at the cool feeling. “Uh, how are you… gonna do that?”

“Just watch.” Randy winks before he takes a deep breath, balling his other hand into a fist to suppress his gag reflex while the fingers of his other slow down to a stop inside Cody. They need to stop so he can channel all of his energy into what he’s about to do next because he’s never done it before and he needs the utmost concentration. He’s not like Cody where he can just take it all in one go and even stay for dinner afterwards, he’s had to prepare himself for _days_ to do this.

Cody’s cry comes out stunted as his hands fly down to grab onto Randy’s head, swivelling his hips in his mouth. “O-Oh, Randy, Randy, _fuck…”_

The wet warmth of Randy’s mouth has completely engulfed Cody and his nose is pressed right against the neatly trimmed hairs around his cock, where he can really breathe in his scent. Cody doesn’t smell as sweet down there, not much like his usual vanilla, but it’s… hmm, it’s still pretty nice. It’s not completely sweet, it’s more musky and uh, manly. Very manly, to Randy’s surprise. That’s not a knock to Cody or anything but he’s just not exactly what you picture when you think of a manly man.

But Cody is always full of surprises.

 

Randy breathes in deep through his nose, moving his mouth side to side and when he feels himself begin to gag, he pulls back up to the tip of Cody’s cock. He sticks his tongue into the slit to gather up the precome and he looks up to gauge Cody’s reaction - so far, so good.

“Holy fuck…” Cody breathes, his face blown open in lust and his eyes glazing over as they darken with lust. “You can deepthroat now?”

Randy just grins, giving Cody another wink before he takes him back into his mouth. He deepthroats him one more time but pulls back up just as soon as he does it. “There’s a lot more where that came from, baby boy.” Randy finally answers, moving his fingers inside Cody again as he goes back down to suck him off. He groans around Cody’s length, bobbing his head quickly and taking in a lot more than he was able to the first few times. His fingers massage Cody’s prostate in tandem with the bobs of his head and Cody shouts as a huge burst of pleasure tears through him.

“Yes, y-yes, oh my god, that’s so good…” He gasps, his eyelashes batting a few times before his eyelids fall shut. “Your mouth, Randy…”

Ha, he thinks it’s so good and Randy hasn’t even started on the best part! This kind of praise so early on serves to boost his massive ego more.

Randy presses his tongue flat against the side of Cody’s shaft, messily licking downwards to swirl it over his balls. He laves the both of them with equal attention, pleasantly taken aback by the taste - it’s not good but it’s not bad, just like the first time Randy got a taste of Cody’s cock. Now that he sucks at Cody’s balls, he’s actually a bit weirded out by how similar their dicks are. They’re both long, both the same thickness, both have the exact same fucking vein and their balls are the same size, droop the exact same too!

Cody grits his teeth together and presses his nails into Randy’s scalp, groaning as he runs his teeth along his bottom lip. He rolls his hips upwards and downwards to maintain the rhythm of Randy’s fingers and his mouth, his cock grazing along the side of Randy’s cheek. Randy tilts his head to press an open mouth kissed to the shaft before he slowly mouths a stripe to the underside of Cody’s head. His tongue trails under it to stimulate all the nerve endings and he can’t help the smirk he gives as he does it when Cody’s groans turn into something more high pitched, more needy.

_Think it’s about time now._

Randy slicks Cody’s length wet with his tongue before he trails it downwards, past his balls to circle it around his hole.

“R-Randy!” Cody exclaims as his eyes blow open, his body shivering at the wetness near his hole. “M-More, come onnn, give it to me.”

Randy’s chuckle is a rumble against Cody’s skin as he looks up to him from where he is. “So impatient. You’re lucky that daddy’s the same way.” He assures before wrapping his arms around Cody’s thighs, nails crushing into the flesh that’ll no doubt leave bruises and it’ll be yet another thing Cody has to cover up.

His tongue continues to circle for a few moments before he starts to lap at his entrance eagerly and while this taste is also nothing to write home about, the way Cody’s thighs tremble in Randy’s hands and how loud that pretty mewl or purr or whatever the fuck kind of noise that just left his mouth is. Holy shit, if he knew rimjobs could do _that_  to Cody, Randy would have been on board with it since day one! His tongue isn’t even inside him yet…

_It can’t feel that good, can it?_

Cody’s hands have fallen from Randy’s head to instead grasp at the arm of the couch beneath his head, holding on with all his strength. He rolls his lips back with a sort of whine-mewling hybrid as he looks down his body to see Randy hungrily licking at his hole with that ingenious tongue. “More…” He pleads again, wriggling his ass. “Fill me up, daddy, please.”

_Guess it does._

Randy presses his mouth over his hole, sucking gently for a few seconds before he takes a hand off Cody’s thigh to spank his ass in rough contrast. “Say what? What do you want me to do?” He asks as he spanks Cody again, furor shooting up his spine and into his brain at wail of ecstasy that echoes in the room from that pretty mouth.

“F-Fill me up!” Cody repeats. “W-With your tongue, _please._ God, please, I’ve never wanted anything so bad before, Randy.”

“Ooh, is that right?” Randy raises an eyebrow. “Not even my cock, baby?”

“Goes without saying...” Cody breathes. “Come on, Randy, come onnnn, give it to me.” He whines again, eyes scrunching closed as he pushes his body down against Randy’s mouth. “Stop being mean, daddy.”

“Alright, I get it. I’m gonna take good care of your hole, baby boy, I promise.” Randy looks up to Cody, lodging the sight of his pleading expression into the front bank of his mind before he closes his eyes and moves back down to his hole.

He licks around the rim one more time before shoving his tongue inside as far as it can go. Randy’s tongue moves back and forth along his walls, grunting heavily as the one hand that stays on Cody’s thigh moves downwards to his hip. Randy yanks on it to pull Cody closer because, and he can’t believe he’s even thinking this, but he’s not close enough to Cody’s ass. That’s right, his tongue is up Cody’s asshole and Randy wants _more._

As Randy’s tongue works the inside of Cody’s hole, the finger of his free hand presses right below it and keeps pressing in a sort of taunting fashion. It does wonders for Cody though, and Randy as well because this pathetic sounding moan releases from Cody’s lips and goddamn if that isn’t one of the hottest things Randy’s ever heard. Every noise Cody makes is the fucking hottest thing but especially so when he’s all needy and pathetic, all because of Randy.

Much like Cody wants more and more of Randy’s tongue and fingers, Randy wants more and more of these noises, whether they’re moans or cries or purrs, it’s all good because they’re all for _him._ So he has no problem pushing that finger inside along his tongue to furiously thrust in and out of his hole because it ends up pulling a shaky sounding cry from the bottom of Cody’s throat and this is what fuels Randy to eat him out like it’s the mana of the fucking gods or like his life fucking depends on it and in a way, it sort of does. At least his sex life.

If Randy can give Cody a mind-blowing rimjob (and _goodness,_ does he!) then it should convince Cody that he’s ready to do so much more. Randy’s been ready to fuck Cody for a few month now. They’ve had their fun doing other stuff the past few weeks but Randy is desperate to take it to the next level, as desperate as Cody seems to be when he begs Randy for that third finger to fuck his hole alongside his tongue.

 

The both of them need so much more than this and they know it. Maybe in an arrangement with anybody else, they wouldn’t be starving for so much more so early on but that’s just it, Cody and Randy aren’t like anybody else. To each other, they’re special and to each other, they’re the hottest fucking things on this earth. Not to mention they’re so many more things to each other but… one step at a time.

Though now they're ready to take that next step with each other.


	52. No Time Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Cody decides, is the day that Randy finally fucks him.

**** Cody whimpers when Randy cleans up his sensitive cock with his tongue, watching as the come disappears in his… his _brilliant_  mouth, oh my god, he can’t believe Randy just blew him. Not just some regular ol’ blowjob either, no, he can’t believe Randy just gave him _a rimjob_  along with it too! That settles it - Randy Orton wasn’t lying when he called himself a sex god one or two billion times. It was the truth.

Randy looks up into Cody’s eyes as he swipes his finger along the last bit of come lying on his abs, sucking it off with a wink. Then he sits up on his knees, grabbing Cody’s legs to push them together. “I don’t even think I gotta ask you what you thought of that, I know I did a damn good job.”

Cody squeezes his legs together, wishing Randy would stick something of his back inside him to crush the depressing feeling of being empty. Whether it’s his fingers or his tongue or hey, even better, his cock! Ah right, they’re still taking their sweet time with it, so Randy can be fully prepared.

_ Seems fully prepared now to me. _

“Y-Yeah, a solid 8.8 out of 10.” Cody nods, closing his eyes tightly as a hand drifts down his chest and over his hole to feel at it. How much time do they have before Randy has to go back out later again?

“That’s it?! Come the fuck on, Cody, that was fucking perfect and you know it.”

“Highest Shane got was a 9 out of 10.” Cody says. “You guys are pretty close.”

There’s always room for improvement, after all, and Randy is still new to this so Cody doesn’t wanna give him a perfect 10. But if he wasn’t following the typical rules of a scale, he’d _totally_  give Randy that score because he blew the hell out of his mind. Literally.

 

“You always gotta compare me to Shane?” Randy asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he sits at the other end of the couch. “I don’t need to keep being reminded of how much of a god he was.”

Cody’s eyes open and he sits up on the couch to look at Randy with a creased brow. Where did that come from? “You’re fine with it when I compare you to Ted.” Cody notes as he kicks his boots up over Randy’s lap.

“Duh, because I know I’ll always be better than him.” Randy retorts as he rests his hands over Cody’s boots, looking down to them. “But Shane… look, he’s just intimidating.” He shrugs. “You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with and he’s been with the entire male population of Connecticut. You always mention how good he was and I just wish I could be an expert at all this shit like him.”

He’s intimidated by _Shane?_ Really? Ah fuck, Cody didn’t even know what he was doing to Randy with comments like that. He just assumes that Randy is so confident and arrogant about everything, that he fully believes he’s better than everybody else at everything. Cody knows that Randy has insecurities but Randy does an incredible job at hiding it. He keeps forgetting that fact about his best friend - Randy doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like he does.

“Randy, hey, I-I was just kidding about the 8.8 thing…” Cody reassures him, hunching forward some to be closer. “I didn’t know you were feeling like that. I’m sorry.” His shoulders slump and he frowns as he hugs his knees, lowering his chin on top of them.

“Ain’t your fault I don’t really talk about stuff like that.” Randy chuckles humorlessly, glancing over to Cody. “But now you know, I guess.”

Does Randy really expect to be a gay sex expert in just a few weeks? Cody appreciates his determination but it’s just not realistic - however, his worries and concerns are valid. He understands that Randy isn’t used to not being better than someone and that’s something he should probably lecture him about, that he doesn’t always need to be first place, but that’ll be for a different time. Right now, Randy needs to know that Shane isn’t somebody to worry about.

“You don’t have to hesitate to tell me about stuff like that. As soon as you feel worried or anxious about… whatever we’re doing, just let me know.” Cody brings an arm down from around his knees to offer that hand to Randy, looking up into his eyes. “I want you to be comfortable with everything we’re doing together.”

Randy looks down to Cody’s hand and doesn’t hesitate at all to grab it, intertwining their fingers together. “Just can’t help trying to figure this stuff out for myself. I know you’re my best friend and that’s kinda what best friends do, help each other, but I still ain’t used to it yet. Been by myself most my life.”

“I’m always happy to reassure you otherwise - just like you’d do the same for me.” Cody squeezes Randy’s hand. “You don’t have to be jealous-”

“I’m not jealous.” Randy cuts in with a firm voice. “Shane’s cool and I don’t give a fuck that you guys were together but he’s some pretty big competition in, you know, fucking you the best.”

Cody quirks a grin as he swings his feet off Randy’s lap, moving over so he can sit down atop him. Their hands stay intertwined while one of Cody’s free hands move up to hold onto the side of Randy’s neck, thumb barely grazing along his jawline. “You really don’t like being second place, huh?”

Randy scoffs, shaking his head. “Not really.”

“Well you’re not second place to me.” Cody says softly, his eyes searching Randy’s face for any hint of relief. “I-I know what I’ve been saying about Shane but you seriously have no idea how awesome you’ve been with all of this. You…” His face heats up and he has to look the other way, a reticent smile tickling his lips. “You made me remember how much fun this is.”

Randy is completely relieved now and he’s right back to his usual confident, arrogant self that Cody secretly loves so much. “Hasn’t it always been fun?” He asks, smiling smugly.

“Sex is always fun but uh… I guess that’s not the right word.” Cody hums thoughtfully, pursing his lips. “Hmm, I guess… I guess you just brought back this thrilling feeling sex should give. It doesn’t feel like a fun chore, like, I _wanna_ do it with you. All the time.”

Even when things between him and Ted turned complacent, sex was still something to look forward to with them. At least Cody is getting off with a hot guy and that’s miles better than his own hand but that’s just the thing - it wasn’t because he _wanted_  to have sex with Ted (not desperately), he just wanted to get off and Ted was happy to do it every single time. The main point of his whole friends with benefits situation with Randy is to get off but that’s not the sole reason. No, Cody _wants_  to be with Randy like that.

Cody doesn’t wanna be with anybody else like this, at least not right now.

“Of course, look who you’re fucking around with here.” Randy points to himself, clicking his tongue. “Me.”

Ahh, Randy’s back to his good ol’ self! Crisis averted!

 

“Don’t really wanna do it with you anymore.” Cody smiles tightly, the hand on Randy’s neck moving to pat his chest a few times before he climbs off his lap.

“Aww, I was joking, come back.”

“We’ll have time after the show later.” Cody reminds him, bending over to grab his discarded trunks and yelping when he’s immediately pulled back onto Randy’s lap.

“Still got time before I gotta go back out.” Randy reminds him as well, pressing his nails into Cody’s hips as he grounds his own against his ass. “And I’m hard as hell from rimming you.”

_ Yeah, he’s definitely back to his good ol’ self. _

“Oh, so you actually liked it?” Cody grins, relaxing against Randy’s chest as he allows him to grind against his ass.

“I liked the way you squirmed and the noises you made. So worth doing again for that.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Cody chuckles lowly as he tilts his head, wrapping an arm backwards around Randy’s neck to pull him in for a deep kiss.

 

Randy seems more than ready to actually fuck Cody. He’s got the hang of everything and even though he’s intimidated by Cody’s previous experience with, you know, more experienced people, he still seems rather eager to finally move onto the next level in his stage of curiosity. In fact, he’s not even nervous about fucking Cody - he’s just nervous about being able to fuck him better than anybody else, a praise that he’s used to hearing from practically every girl he’s been with.

But Cody doesn’t think Randy has anything to be nervous about at all, not with him. Even if their sex doesn’t end up being as good as he thinks it will, Cody knows it’s going to be the best he’s ever had because it’s _Randy_  - the man who’s cared for Cody more than anybody else has in his life, who’s fought to keep him dry through every storm. That kind of unique bond they have is what’s gonna make it so great, not what happens during the actual act itself.

Cody’s ready. He’s been ready for a few days but now that he thinks Randy is ready, he’s going to finally take it to that next step that the both of them have finally been waiting for.

* * *

 

**December 31st, 2009**

 

Cody moans into Randy’s mouth as he slots his hips down against him, his hands resting right over Randy’s naked pecs and his fingers splaying out with his thumbs barely rubbing at his nipples. The hand Randy has on Cody’s back moves upwards to hold onto the back of his head and he presses in deeper with his kiss before he pulls away to tilt his head away from Cody. “Okay, seriously, I need to get dressed. Dave and John need me to go out with them today.”

“I’m sure they can have fun without you. I’m the one that needs you more.” Cody grins as he chases after Randy’s mouth, pouting when Randy suddenly pulls them up into a sitting position on the bed.

He and Randy haven’t had anywhere to go since the last RAW so they’ve pretty much been secluding themselves in their hotel room, playing video games, arguing over reruns of Project Runway, and of course, doing everything sexual with each other that isn’t outright sex. Cody’s sort of… been a bit clingy but Randy hasn’t said anything about it and he would have if it was becoming a problem. Considering what he revealed to Cody the other day about Shane, he probably likes that intake in clinginess.

And Cody’s only been clingy because he’s dying to have sex with Randy already. He’s just sort of struggling for a way to move them into that point without feeling like he’s pressuring him at all. 

 

“I’d love to just stay in our hotel room like we’ve been doing the past few days but they’re going through some pretty serious shit. They want me to be there for them, I guess.” Randy shrugs, looking down at Cody’s lips and licking along his own. 

Cody sits up straight and smiles down at Randy, wrapping his arms around his neck. “You never would’ve took time out of your day to make them feel better before. I’m proud of you.”

“Amazing what can happen with your influence, huh?” Randy grins. “Unfortunately, your influence isn’t gonna make me stay in.” He nods his head up. “Get up.”

Cody rolls his eyes as he climbs off Randy’s lap, watching with longing when Randy climbs off the bed in his sweatpants and nothing else - god bless when Randy goes to bed commando, except right now when he’s about to fucking leave Cody alone for who knows how long.

“I can’t come with you?” Cody asks.

“Any other time, I’d let you but this is kinda… personal.” Randy says as he goes over to his luggage, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a grey henley top along with that black coat he always wears. “Trust me, I wish I could.”

“Hold on, no, you’re not going out there without at least a scarf. It’s snowing and it’s freezing.” Cody chastises as he suddenly climbs off the bed, going over to his luggage to rummage through. “Anyways, what’s up with them?”

The corner of Randy’s mouth twists up into a small smile at Cody’s worrying, watching as he goes through his things. “You can’t tell anyone but uh, John’s going through a pretty nasty divorce with Liz and Dave’s like… I guess he’s just unhappy with things in WWE right now, he wouldn’t tell me why. Just wants to distract himself.”

Cody gasps, looking up at Randy with wide eyes as he hands him his scarf. “No way! They seemed so happy!”

“Thought so too but yeah, that’s what’s up. Apparently they’re not gonna be hanging around as much too so they can deal with all of it so we’ll be seeing a tiny bit less of them but uh, hey, we got each other, right?” Randy notes as he takes the scarf before setting that and all his clothes on the bed.

“So it’s just… mostly you and me from here on out, huh?”

As Randy throws on his shirt, his hands stop at the hem in thought. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath and looks over to his best friend. “Think so.”

“Sort of like…” Cody shrugs, looking down to pick at the hem of his own t-shirt. “Like old times.”

“But with way more sex.” Randy grins. “So it’s actually better than old times.” And then he begins to throw on the rest of his clothes.

Cody does like their friendship a lot more than when they first started out and it’s not just because he gets to actually touch Randy’s dick now. They’re closer than ever and for once in Cody’s life, he has somebody that he can actually call a best friend. He’s had friends that come and go in his life but Randy Orton, the person who hates being around people more than anything, has always been a constant.

The thing is, Randy Orton shouldn’t be a constant. Nothing about him is typical or predictable except for the way he goes about life - using other people for his own gain, always an ulterior motive. Cody would’ve thought that Randy would break his heart by now and he expected him to but… he’s the only person who hasn’t. Randy’s the only person who hasn’t let him down.

 

Cody looks back up to see that Randy was just about to put on his scarf and he steps forward to grab the ends. “Let me.”

Randy holds up his hands to give Cody the reigns. He allows Cody to slowly wrap the scarf around his neck and when Cody is done, he smiles and pats Randy’s shoulders. “Okay, guess you can go now. Stay warm, okay?”

“Alright, mom.”

“I mean it.”

“I’m an adult, Cody.” Randy reminds him with a small grin and pointed eyebrows as he makes his way to the door. “And I’m older than you - I can handle myself.”

“Well somebody has to look out for your well being so it might as well be me.” Cody vows, holding his arms to himself tighter with each step Randy makes towards the door.

“I’m just giving you a hard time, man, I appreciate everything you do for me.” Randy turns around to face Cody right as he puts his hand on the doorknob, furrowing his eyebrows as he looks him up and down.

“What’s up?” Cody asks before he looks around the room. “You forget something?”

“C’mere a second.” Randy beckons Cody over with a finger, rolling his lips together.

Cody saunters over to Randy, looking him up and down so he can try to gauge what he’s feeling. When he makes it in front of Randy, that’s when Randy finally decides to tell Cody, or rather show him, what he was forgetting. He gently grabs onto Cody’s bicep as he leans in to kiss him on the cheek, allowing his lips to linger before he pulls away.

_ I miss him already. _

 

“I forgot that.” Randy whispers, squeezing Cody’s bicep before he opens the door. “If you need anything, text me, okay?”

Cody blushes as he raises a hand to his cheek, nodding in response. “And you’ll text me if you need something?”

“If I absolutely need it, yes.”

“Okay.” Cody sighs with a smile, completely satisfied with Randy leaving now. “I’ll see ya in a few hours.”

“When we get back, we’ll do stuff.” Randy points back at Cody. “Promise.”

And then he disappears down the hall into the elevator, ready to help the first friends he ever made in this business with all their problems. Cody takes a deep breath and leans back on the door to close it, waiting a few moments before he leans back off to go over and grab his phone from the nightstand. He wants to text Randy already and tell him that he should stay but Cody’s not some overprotective, creepy boyfriend who forbids Randy from seeing his friends and he even likes John and Dave!

He just likes Randy more. And fooling around with him. God, does he like to fool around with him… that’s it, Cody needs to be the one to initiate it. Randy has sort of given up at this point after Cody’s many times of telling him they’re gonna wait for it so it has to be him. Cody just needs to figure out how to tell Randy that he can’t wait anymore and needs to fuck him right now.

 

Cody scrolls through his and Randy’s most recent texts with each other from yesterday, hoping to find some sort of answer within them:

 

**[7:49 PM] [Randal]** You want anything from Burger King?

**[7:49 PM] [Himself]** Your dick.

**[7:49 PM] [Randal]** Lol when I get back ;) Srsly you want nuggets or something

**[7:49 PM] [Himself]** Yeah, get honey mustard with them.

**[7:50 PM] [Randal]** One order of nuggets and my dick comin up

 

Their texts have become more playful in nature since fooling around and Cody misses doing that sort of thing. He and Ted wouldn’t sext too often but it was always a thrill when they did - probably the most thrilling thing they’ve ever done that wasn’t fucking Cody in lingerie and it’s something they can even do in public and hey, wait a second… just because Randy isn’t with Cody right now doesn’t mean they still can’t do stuff! They can still tease each other and rile the other up until Randy gets back!

That’s exactly it! Cody will entice Randy to pop the question instead! He’ll get him so turned on when he’s out that he won’t possibly be able to wait when he comes back to the hotel room! Unless Cody gets too turned on instead but Randy’s always been the one who was more direct so this plan is foolproof! Isn’t it? Yeah, of course!

Cody smirks when he finally figures it all out, strutting over confidently to the living area.

_ Today, I’m finally gonna fuck Randy. _

* * *

 

  
“Me and Liz had an open relationship, right?” John says as he sips the beer their waitress just handed over. He licks his lips clean before continuing. “Cause I’m on the road all the time and, ya know, I have _needs_  and so does she but suddenly, it’s not fine that I’m fucking these chicks but it’s fine if she sleeps with one of my best friends back home.” He scoffs, looking down at the table.

Randy nods to show he’s listening and he sort of is but his mind’s in another place. He’s there physically but mentally, he’s back in that hotel room with Cody. He kind of hates himself for leaving Cody alone in there like that but he has a duty as a friend to uphold… ugh, see what Cody’s done to him? He’s made him responsible! It’s Cody’s fault they’re apart right now!

He doesn’t wanna cling onto Cody but lately Cody’s been all over him and Randy’s ridiculously into it. Especially considering the whole “Shane’s a fucking gay sex god that took Cody’s gay virginity” thing, Cody’s dependence on him is a big boost to his ego so he doesn’t mind the cling. Cling is good with Cody - can’t say the same for anybody else.

“Single life is so much better anyways.” Dave tells him as he pats John’s shoulder reassuringly. “Less drama and less responsibility.”

“That’s the way to live life.” Randy chimes in, feeling his phone vibrate on the table and  he picks it up to open the message from Cody - the only person he has his texting notifications turned on for at the moment.

 

**[12:35 PM] [Codes]** If you’re getting food on the way back, can you get something for me?

 

“Starting to think I should’ve been single from the start.” John shakes his head.

 

**[12:36 PM] [Himself]** Hmm whats in it for me ;)

 

“You thought she was the one, man, nobody can fault you for that.” Dave says as takes a swig of his own beer, setting it down on the table with a satisfying “ah”. “I say being single is better but you shouldn’t let something like that stop you from having more relationships.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Randy says as he sets his phone back down. Cody usually would’ve texted him right back but that’s okay, maybe he went to take a shower. Can’t be glued to your phone all the time! “When Cody was going through shit with Ted, I told him the same thing - can’t let stuff like this turn you off from relationships forever.”

“How’s he holdin’ up, by the way?” John asks, finding this as the perfect topic change   away from his downward spiralling love life.

“Uh, you know, he’s doing pretty well.” Randy nods, looking over to his phone. “It’s kind of..” He quirks a grin, narrowing his eyes. “Kind of surprising because he loved that douche more than anything but I’m not complaining about it.”

“It’s because he has a good support system.” Dave highlights. “Especially you, Randy,  you’ve had his back since day one. You’ve always been there for him and if it weren’t for you, he probably wouldn’t be doing so well right now.”

Randy scratches at his cheeks but it’s really just a way to see if he’s blushing and by the way they’re heating up, he definitely is. “I haven’t done anything.” He brushes off as he drinks his sweet tea. “I’ve just… been myself.”

Finally, Cody texted him back! He quickly grabs his phone and is curious to know why it’s a picture message but when he opens it up, he definitely knows why now. Because it’s a picture of Cody standing in front of the bathroom mirror with his back turned to the reflection, his briefs pulled down around his thighs with one hand spreading apart one of his asscheeks to show off his hole. It even comes with a lovely caption:

 

**[12:39 PM] [Codes]** Whatever you want, daddy~

 

Randy’s body tenses up as he holds a hand over his mouth, his index finger tapping against his cheek. Holy fuck, he wants to bury his cock inside him so bad. He can take him in front of that mirror even, make Cody watch as he gets fucked stupid. It’d be perfect, fucking Cody from behind and spanking him, getting a good view of his ass whilst receiving the pleasure of watching his reaction when Randy sinks in all the way to the hilt.

_ How much longer do I have to wait? _

 

“Randy, did you hear me?” Dave chuckles, nudging John’s shoulder. “He’s texting a girl,  horny bitch.”

“Trust me, it’s not that.” Randy releases his hand, holding up his finger. “Lemme text back real quick, then tell me again.”

 

**[12:40 PM] [Himself]** If I had my way id push you up against the counter and shove my big fat cock up your ass

**[12:40 PM] [Himself]** But my fingers can do the job until then. Is that my shirt btw?

 

“She must be real pretty.” John grins, giving Dave a knowing look before nodding his head at Randy. “What’s her name?”

“It’s not what you think.” Randy tells them with a fake smile.

_ It seriously isn’t. _

Dave chuckles, holding up his hands. “Anyways, before Randy’s dick took over for him-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re not the same guy you used to be.” Dave repeats. “And it all started happening  when you became friends with Cody - he’s made you a better person.”

Randy can agree with that. Cody will tell Randy all he wants that Randy himself is the reason for all his changes but Randy wouldn’t have gone through the process if he didn’t meet Cody. Before Cody, before Alanna, Randy didn’t really have a reason to change but now he does - he needs to be a better person if he wants to truly be happy and fulfilled in life. He needs to be a _good_  person if he wants to have people like Cody by his side and to be somebody his daughter can look up.

Randy can’t be a partying maniac anymore. Those days have to be put behind him.

 

“Cody’s a miracle worker, I guess.” Randy chuckles. “But I don’t even-” Randy stops when his phone buzzes again and he picks it up in a comically quick fashion, grinning widely when he sees that Cody has sent him yet another picture. He can’t wait to see what Cody has for him now!

“Oh my god, who the hell is this chick?” Dave rolls his eyes as he suddenly grabs Randy’s phone to open his messages and that’s when Randy’s life suddenly slows down. The next events happen frame by frame, Randy’s eyes blowing open in fear before they suddenly screw tightly shut. His hands ball up into fists and he rests his elbows on the table as he presses his forehead down onto the fists, Dave and John huddling close together. Their bemused expressions turn into frozen ones and their jaws go slack as they take in the risqué nature of the picture and message that was originally intended for Randy’s eyes only.

The picture is of Cody in what’s obviously an old shirt of Randy’s but he’s lifted up the bottom hem a bit to show off his hardness underneath his briefs, the head of his erection poking out of the top band. The picture is taken from the neck down but considering the name “Codes” that headlines the top of the screen, it’s obvious who it is:

 

**[12:42 PM] [Codes]** You like it when I wear your shirts and you know it.

**[12:42 PM] [Codes]** And I’m gonna need a lot more than daddy’s fingers to fill me up…

 

**“YOU’RE FUCKING CODY?!”** Dave exclaims, several restaurant patrons snapping their heads over to look at the three big men huddled in a booth together.

“Oh my god, _shut the fuck up.”_ Randy hisses as he quickly swipes his phone back. He gives an exasperated sigh and hunches over the table, pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes. “N-No, I’m… I’m not fucking him.”

Which is technically, and unfortunately, true.

“Then why did Cody text you saying that he needs more than his daddy’s fingers to fill him up?”

Randy’s fingers let go of his nose and his eyes open again. He blinks a few times before a grin slowly makes its way onto his face and he grabs his phone to quickly check the message Cody sent him. “Shit, he said that?” Randy asks as he opens the messages to see that, yes, Cody indeed told him that. Despite the fact that his friends seem intent on grilling Randy about his newfound sexual bond with Cody, Randy still manages to get out a text to him - he hates to leave Cody waiting.

 

**[12:43 PM] [Himself]** Fuckin hot as fuck in my shirts

**[12:43 PM] [Himself]** What else do you need in that sexy hole, baby boy?

 

“So you guys _are_  fucking.” Dave declares with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over the table as he smirks at Randy.

Randy rolls his eyes. “Not yet… no, you know what, I-I don’t gotta tell you guys what’s going on with me and Cody!” He scoffs, glaring at the both of them before he checks out the picture again… holy shit, he _does_ love it when Cody wears his things. The only thing that’d make this picture absolutely perfect is if Cody was wearing those panties a certain somebody bought for him a few months ago.

_ Pretty boy looks pretty in pretty things. _

 

“You’re the reason why he’s moved on so quickly.” John says with a confident air, a bright smile on his once again happy despondent. “You’re filling in the void.”

“Literally!” Dave and John laugh and high five each other, much to Randy’s chagrin.

“I told you guys, we haven’t fucked yet.” Randy leans back in the booth, setting his phone upside down on the table as both his arms rest behind him on top of the booth threshold. “He wants me to be prepared-”   


“Hold up, how did this happen?” John asks as he shakes his head, leaning in and narrowing his eyes. “There’s a story here.”

Randy breathes out deeply through his nose and looks up at the ceiling, gnawing at his bottom lip in thought. He really doesn’t wanna be talking about this with Dave and John because he told Cody he wanted to keep this between them but he trusts his friends. They’ll give him shit for about a week but they’ll move on, unlike pretty much everybody else they work with. Randy just didn’t think they’d find out like _this._

“Well he dumped Ted...” Randy says softly. “He got drunk and we were in my hotel room, alone, and things kinda… I dunno, but we ended up kissing and I never stopped thinking about it after that, Cody didn’t either, and a few weeks ago I just kinda unloaded all of that on him and told Cody I was curious about him and I guess he felt the same way so that’s why he... “ He motions to his phone. “That’s why he sent me that. We’ve been fooling around since I told him.”

There’s a lot more to it than that but this is sufficient enough to satisfy Dave and John’s curiosities.

“Pay up.” John says, holding his hand out to Dave. “You owe me a hundred.”

“Fine.” Dave mumbles, taking out his wallet.

“Hold up, what?” Randy asks, watching as Dave hands John the bill.

“Told Dave you two probably fooled around already, he said it didn’t happen yet but it would soon.” John says as he takes the bill, wagging it tauntingly in front of Dave before he shoves it into his own wallet.

“I’m never making bets with you again.” Dave shakes his head. “I always lose.”

“You guys made fucking bets on me and Cody?!” Randy asks with distaste, eyes darting back and forth between the culprits.

“It was gonna happen.” John shrugs, looking at Randy as he shoves his wallet back into his jeans. “So what have y’all done?”

“I don’t need to give you guys the details on my sex life with Cody.” Randy cringes when he says it out loud, not because being with Cody is a bad thing because it’s not, it’s a fucking amazing thing but it’s just… it’s a guy. He’s never talked about another guy like this to people not, well, Cody.

“Bet you guys have done everything but sex.” Dave insists before he grins at the pun he made.

_Haha, butt sex._

“Pretty much.” Randy pokes his tongue around in his cheek, looking out the window. “I wanna…” He shakes his head and gives a sigh. “I wanna fuck him real bad but he doesn’t think I’m ready.”

“Sure seems like he was in that text.” Dave nods towards Randy’s phone. “He wants _more_  than your fingers to fill him up. What the fuck else do you think he’d mean by that?”

“I don’t know!!” Randy exclaims, acutely aware of the way his cheeks are heating up again and he looks down in an effort to hide it, hunching forward again as well to help accomplish it. “I-I’d tell him but I don’t wanna keep annoying him about it. If Cody thinks we’re ready, he’ll tell me himself.”

Randy can think for himself but Cody knows more about all this than he does so he’ll let him take the lead - and he has.

 

His phone buzzes again and all three men look toward it. Dave slams his hands on the table and nods at Randy with a grin. “Open it up, man.”

Randy takes his phone, looking up to Dave warily. “This is… kinda personal.”

“We wanna help your sex life with Cody in some way.” John concedes with Dave, nodding at him before he looks to Randy. “Open it, come on, what did Cody say!!”

Randy sighs, looking out the window like it’s a camera before he looks back to his phone to read the most recent text. Oh fuck, this is a good one…

 

**[12:47 PM] [Codes]** Want you to fill me up with your cock.

**[12:47 PM] [Codes]** Actually… I need it. 

**[12:47 PM] [Codes]** Fuck. If you don’t wanna do it right now, that’s fine but you should know that I need you inside me sooo bad. So so bad. How much longer are you gonna stay out?

 

He did tell Cody to text him if he needed anything... Randy just didn’t think it’d be his cock. But you know what this means, right?

 

“Oh my god.” Randy thinks aloud.

_ I’m finally going to fuck Cody. _

“WHAT IS IT?!” Dave exclaims, holding out his hands.

“WHAT’D HE SAY!!” John leans forward, trying to look at the screen.

“Relax, you guys aren’t the ones fucking Cody here!” Randy scolds.

“Neither are you.” Dave points a finger at him with a knowing look.

“I’m _getting_  to it.” Randy levels a threatening gaze at him, slowly licking his tongue along his teeth before the texts get his attention again. “Probably… fuck, probably today.”

“WHAT. DID. HE. SAY.” John asks again, the anticipation building up inside him.

“H-He…” Randy swallows. “He needs me to… to fill him up with my dick and he wants to know how much longer I’m gonna be out.”

“You gotta go back there and fuck him, dude.” Dave shakes his head. “Fuck us, you need to rail that pretty boy and show him how to feel good again.”

“Text him back!” John urges. “Tell him you’ll be there soon!”

“B-But you guys need me.” Randy chuckles nervously. “I can’t just leave you like that.”

He absolutely can and he’s done it before but that was past Randy. Present Randy cares about the well being of his friends! … and he also cares about the well being of his best friend who, apparently, can’t wait for his cock anymore.

 

“He’s right.” Dave nods, looking down at the table… before he suddenly slams his hands again and stands up. “But you know what’ll make me feel better? Helping you prepare for your first time with Cody. We’ll go to a sex shop, all three of us.”

Randy and John give each other confused looks before replying, “What”, in dry unison.

“Yeah, we’ll go, you can tell us what you wanna do and we’ll give our advice! Well, I will, I know what it’s like to fuck a guy.” Dave chuckles and grabs John’s shoulder, hauling him out of the booth. “John, don’t worry about your sex life! Distract yourself by worrying about Randy’s.”

“No, hold on.” Randy shakes his head, stepping out of the booth as well. “None of us-”

“Dave, you make a very logical point.” John nods sagely as he glances at Dave before focusing his attention on Randy. “How long should we take?”

“Maybe like, an hour and a half, tops?” Dave shrugs.

“Guys, I did research online, I-”

“No, you need hands on experience.” Dave wraps an arm around Randy, leading him away while John leaves the cash for their food and drinks on the table. “You got a lot to learn, Randy.”

Randy’s eyes blow open as he shakes his head, taking his phone out again so he can text Cody back. “Guess I can’t say no…”

Considering who took Cody’s gay virginity, Randy needs all the help he can get with their first time. He _needs_ to be first place.

 

**[12:49 PM] [Himself]** Im comin back in like an hour and a half

**[12:49 PM] [Himself]** I promise Im gonna fuck the absolute hell out of you

**[12:49 PM] [Himself]** Hang in there, baby boy

 


	53. No Distance Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Cody was just a regular friend, Randy wouldn’t be thinking so hard about their first time and he’d just do it but he’s not. He’s the most important person in Randy’s life and so Randy feels incredibly responsible to do a great job for him. People mean well with their advice but it jumpstarts a whirlwind of thoughts in Randy’s mind - and one of those thoughts, the biggest one… what if Randy doesn’t fuck Cody as good as he hopes? And utterly disappoints him?

**** **Back To: March 31st, 2007**

 

This suit is fucking suffocating him but what else is Randy supposed to wear to the Hall of Fame ceremony? A t-shirt and jeans? Vince would chew his ass out for being so disrespectful… again. Randy’s been on thin ice for some time now and sort of floundering around on television with no real direction as a result. It’s only now in his tag team with Edge that people are beginning to check for Randy again and see him as more than just Cowboy Bob Orton’s boy.

About time too, because he’s sick of being in the shadows of other people. Randy’s never liked being a follower, never liked being second place - he wants to be the very best,  _ like no one ever was. _

Randy huffs as he takes off his tie, throwing it into the trash and stuffing his blazer in there along with it. He’ll just wear these black dress pants and this blue button up shirt then - with the sleeves rolled up to better emphasize his muscles and totally awesome tattoos! The suit still feels uncomfortable but at least he looks sexy now instead of looking like a boring ass yuppie. He walks on out of the backstage bathroom and down the hall to meet up with his friends and that’s when he sees the most admittedly gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life.

He’s not gay. Don’t think he is for a second. But like... fuck, this guy really is gorgeous. And he’s fucking cute too, like a puppy dog. He’s the _personification_  of a puppy, with those big blue eyes and that ridiculous babyface. He looks quite familiar too but Randy can’t put a finger on it. As good looking as this man, this _boy_  is, however, he looks young as hell and the suit he’s wearing is a bit big on him, like a kid trying on his dad’s clothes.

 

The boy furrows his eyebrows when he feels somebody’s eyes burning into him and when he turns around, that’s when his eyes meet Randy’s. Randy is frozen in place as their eyes bore into each other, a bit embarrassed that he was caught staring but he can rectify that easily. When he can feel his muscles working again, Randy rolls his shoulders back and leans against the wall, narrowing his eyes to look the boy up and down almost judgmentally, like he’s wondering why this random ass dude is invading his locker room.

Except he’s just wondering why this dude isn’t in his locker room a lot more.

“Hey, Cody!” Dustin calls out as he makes it to his little brother, grabbing his arm. “I was lookin’ for ya, c’mon, let’s rehearse.”

_ What just happened. _

“Uh, y-yeah. Okay.” Cody swallows, nodding at Dustin. He looks back to Randy, a tinge of fear in his eyes before he scurries away with him.

Randy watches the brotherhood walk away with wide eyes, blinking a few times and shaking his head. “Cody?” He asks softly to himself.

That… that was _Cody?_ His friend as a kid? No… no! That couldn’t be him! He’s… no, he’s so good looking! He’s so _cute,_ he shouldn’t be cute! He was always cute but that’s excusable when he’s a kid, not so excusable anymore when he’s a full grown adult!

_ Am I still high? _

Dave walks down the hall, smiling at Cody and nodding his head before he looks to Randy. When he sees Randy, his eyes widen and he gestures with his thumb back to Cody several times before he makes a curvy body motion with his hands, a thumbs up right after. Randy rolls his eyes because he understands perfectly where Dave is getting at and considering the thoughts he was having only a minute or so ago, he feels a bit uncomfortable being reminded so soon that he thought his childhood friend was hot.

“Randy, did you see Dusty’s son?”

“Goldust? Hell yeah.” Randy says, trying to divert attention. “He’s a tall ass motherfucker.”

“No, Cody.” Dave whistles and claps his hand on Randy’s shoulder, looking back to their direction. “God damn, he’s the prettiest son of a bitch I’ve seen back here. You know how long it’s been since a guy like that has been here?”

“Wouldn’t know, I don’t see guys that way.”

Unless you count a minute ago. And Randy doesn’t. It was just an intrusive thought and Randy is still heavily into women and women only. He’s not going to get with a guy anytime soon.

“You don’t gotta be into guys to admit he’s pretty.” Dave points out. “You don’t think he’s pretty? Seriously?”

“I don’t…” Randy shrugs, beginning to walk away with Dave by his side. “I don’t know, he’s alright.” He swallows, wondering why his cheeks are feeling different now.

“Holy shit, you’re blushing!” Dave laughs, pointing at his cheeks. “You do think he’s pretty!”

Blushing?! No! Randy hasn’t blushed since prom night with Sam!! He’s never going to go to another Hall of Fame ceremony again after this night. Only bad things will come, such as him blushing. _Blushing,_ what kind of man is he? And he’s blushing over Cody fucking Rhodes. Who the hell cares about Cody Rhodes?

 

“FINE, HE’S PRETTY!” Randy suddenly exclaims in Dave’s face before stomping away. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Dave leaves Randy alone but he’s still laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world and maybe years in the future, Randy will be able to look back on this and laugh but right now, Randy would rather forget he even had those thoughts at all about Cody.

But it really is cool to see his old friend in WWE after so many years apart. His… his good looks aside, Cody has always idolized Randy and saw him as a sort of God. He’s always put Randy on a pedestal, the first one in Randy’s life to do so. Everything Randy did, Cody thought it was perfect. He thought Randy was _perfect._ Randy was never a passing thought in Cody’s mind, always the main one - he was first place. Randy likes being first place.

And hopefully, he’s still first place in Cody’s book.

* * *

 

**Returning To: December 31st, 2009**

 

Randy gets another sexy picture from Cody, still from the neck down but this time… oh jesus christ, he’s pulled his briefs to the side to _finger himself._

 

**[1:06 PM] [Codes]** I’ll be all loosened up by the time you get back.

**[1:06 PM] [Codes]** Like I said… I need you.

 

Randy gives a heavy sigh and closes his eyes as he lowers his phone, trying to take in the course of events that have happened in the last half hour. Cody’s been sending him these fucking hot pictures and texts, his friends have just now learned about the real status of their friendship, and now Cody wants Randy to fuck him but… well, there is no but. It’s just a lot to take in. And it’s also a lot to prepare for.

Kind of hard to believe they only started fooling around with each other a few weeks ago.  _Just_  a few weeks ago… heh, time flies when you’re having fun. A lot of fun. Fun that’s happened so quickly, one after the other, like you’re trying to make up for lost time that you didn’t even know was lost until now.

Randy opens his eyes to look down at his phone again, biting at his lips as he texts out a response that he hopes will satisfy Cody.

 

**[1:07 PM] [Himself]** Fuck yeah I dont wanna wait to get inside you anymore

**[1:07 PM] [Himself]** Its fuckin crazy how much I wanna fuck you

 

He looks back up to see the shelves in front of him, stocked with condoms and lubes and all sorts of stuff for easy insertion… haha, wait, is that strawberry lube?

_ Cody would go crazy for this. _

 

With a chuckle, Randy grabs the packaging and looks to Dave as he jiggles it in the air. “Ay, Dave, what’s your take on flavored lube?”

“No.” He shakes his head, hands on his hips.

“... no?”

“Tastes nothing like it says. Total false advertising.” Dave presses his lips together as he stares at the packaging, thinking back to all the times flavored lube has wronged him.

“Uh, okay. I’ll just…” Randy waves his finger in the direction of standard, boring lube before grabbing the package with no additional fanfare. “Get this.”

“ ‘Atta boy.” Dave winks, patting his shoulder.

No flavored lube, big deal! He and Cody are still gonna have an awesome night! There’s many other ways to satisfy him!

“Hey guys, how do you think I’d look in this?” John asks, the two men looking over to see John holding up a blue and white schoolgirl outfit in front of his very built figure. “Does it go with my eyes?”

Randy swallows when he realizes what kind of outfit it is, quickly looking away and grabbing the first package of condoms he sees before walking off somewhere else in the store. He’d love to buy something like that for Cody but then his friends would find out about Cody’s thing for lingerie and he remembers how embarrassed Cody was telling him about it, Randy, his _best friend._ Hopefully he’ll luck out finding the exact same thing or something similar online.

_ Buzz. _

 

**[1:09 PM] [Codes]** I gotta admit… I was wanting you to cave first. Cause I didn’t wanna pressure you.

**[1:09 PM] [Codes]** But you’re so fucking hot and everything you do to me feels so good.

**[1:10 PM] [Codes]** You’re gonna fuck me so good. I know you will.

 

Of course Randy will fuck him good, in fact, he’s never had a bad fuck in his life. Randy knows what he’s doing and he knows all the little tricks to rile up a girl… Cody might not be a girl but the same principle applies. Only difference is he has a dick and the only way to fuck him is anally but Randy’s had anal sex, tons. He actually prefers it so with that logic, the sex between him and Cody is guaranteed to be awesome… isn’t it?

_ It’ll be awesome. It can’t be anything other than awesome. _

 

**[1:11 PM] [Himself]** Lol your sooo desperate for my dick

**[1:11 PM] [Himself]** Forreal tho I was goin a bit crazy. Your hot as fuck and I aint patient

 

Dave’s laugh softens, looking away from John as their conversation dies off. He sees Randy and whistles before walking over to him. “HEY!”

Randy blinks a few times and slowly turns to Dave, looking him up and down. “Uh, hey.”

“What kind of shit is Cody into?”

“Rough shit, I dunno. He’s a fuckin’ freak.”

He knows exactly what Cody is into and he intends to do all of it their first time. All Randy really needs to know right now is how exactly he should take Cody. He’s thought over a million different ways in his head but which way is going to be the best for their first time? Should he fuck him from behind? That’ll give Randy a great view of Cody’s ass. Or maybe he should have Cody ride him so he can lie back and watch Cody fuck himself? Or even missionary… haha, nah, just kidding! That’s boring as fuck. But there’s still so many ways it can go, however, only one can make it to the final round.

_ I hope I end up picking the best one... _

 

“You got condoms?” Dave asks.

“Yeah, safe sex.” Randy shrugs.

“Maybe he wants it bareback.”

“No, he… well…” Randy rubs the back of his neck as he looks down at the two packages in his hand. Cody did mention that he wanted to be filled with Randy’s come but that’s just fuck talk, isn’t it? It’s like how Randy tells a girl that he’s gonna fill her up and make her feel every single drop of his come but not _really_ because he doesn’t want them to get pregnant and he doesn’t wanna get an STD - he’s at least been consistent with the second, if you don’t count the Applebee’s incident.

“Ask him.” Dave says as he grabs Randy’s things. “But like… sexy, you know? Don’t just ask all boring. Once you go bareback with him, you’ll never wanna go back.”

 “Okay, I don’t need help sexting.” Randy holds up a hand as he takes out his phone again, noting that Cody hasn’t replied yet… probably fingering himself. Hopefully fingering himself.

 

**[1:13 PM] [Himself]** Daddy’s gonna fill that tight ass with so much cum. You gonna let him?

 

But Cody hasn’t had sex with anybody in almost two months so there’s a high chance he’s clean. Hmm, he wonders how good AJ was… did he blow Cody’s mind like Shane did? From what Randy’s heard, he’s a gay sex expert himself. Cody just uh, seems to keep fucking gay sex experts! Randy, he’s an expert at fucking other girls and before this month, fucking other guys wasn’t even a thought in his mind. Fucking Cody was but Randy tried not to entertain those thoughts for too long.

Look how far that got him. In hindsight, he should’ve let those thoughts play out.

 

“Why do you wanna know if Cody wants it rough anyways?” Randy asks as he looks back to Dave. 

“Cause if you’re thinking of giving it all to him the first time, don’t do that.” Dave advises. “Work your way into it.”

“Why shouldn’t I do everything our first time?”

“You know the saying, don’t put all your eggs in one basket?” John inquires as he walks over to the two. “It’s your first time with a dude too. If you try to do everything with him, you’re just gonna get overwhelmed.”

“I don’t think so.” Randy scoffs.

_ Buzz. _

 

**[1:14 PM] [Codes]** Oh god, pleeeease. I want every single drop of your come filling me up.

**[1:14 PM] [Codes]** Bareback is always the way to go with me <3

**[1:14 PM] [Codes]** BTW, it’s “you’re”.

 

For fucks sake, Randy doesn’t need a lesson in grammar when he’s trying to sext! Even when they’re messing around, Cody still gives him a hard time like he doesn’t know what Randy means! But that settles one thing… he doesn’t need condoms. Might not ever need condoms with Cody, actually, assuming they keep having sex with only each other. The very few times Randy has gone bareback, it was the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. Fuuuck, fucking Cody is gonna be the best thing _ever._

_ … is it gonna be the best thing ever for him? _

 

“No, John’s right.” Dave nods his agreement. “And another saying? Quality over quantity.”

“Alright, tough guy, what was your first time like then?” Randy sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Hot. As. FUCK.” Dave smiles, clenching his fists together as he looks to the ceiling. “Yeah, I did it with a buddy of mine. I was getting bored of fucking chicks and so was he so we thought, hey, let’s fuck each other and see what happens-”

“Wait, when the hell were you fucking chicks?” John cuts in as he does a double take.

“This is when I realized I might not be straight after all.” Dave smirks. “Consider this my origin story - so me and him, we spent weeks and weeks preparing for it and we set a date for when it was gonna happen and when the day came, we just went at it and it was really natural.” His hands unclench and his arms cross over his chest. “Fucked each other a few times before we called it a night. Still one of the best times I’ve had with somebody, he thinks so too.”

Wow, isn’t that reassuring! Dave’s very first time with a guy, after a history of fucking girls, was perfect! Seems like everybody in Randy’s personal universe is telling him for a fact that his first time with Cody is going to be this big awesome thing and Randy wants it to be, he’s going to try his very damn best for it to be, but there’s one problem with all of this… Cody’s not like anybody Randy has ever fucked before. Gender and sexuality aside, it’s Cody, his best friend.

This is _their_  first time together, which Cody even stressed to him the night they decided to be friends with benefits. If Cody was just a regular ol’ friend, Randy wouldn’t be thinking so hard about it and he’d just do it but he’s not. He’s the most important person in Randy’s life and so Randy feels incredibly responsible to do a great job for him. The internet, Dave, and John, mean well with their advice but it jumpstarts a whirlwind of thoughts in Randy’s mind - and one of those thoughts, the biggest one… what if Randy doesn’t fuck Cody as good as he hopes? And utterly disappoints him?

It’s just sex so it shouldn’t matter. Worst that can happen is they don’t fuck anymore and go back to how things were. Still as close as ever, they just won’t touch tips. So… who cares, right?

 

Randy doesn’t reply to Dave’s story at all, just puts the condoms back before he makes his way to the register. Randy carries a wavering, unfamiliar air with him and it’s so unfamiliar on a person like him that John ends up saying something about it.

“Listen, you two are gonna be fine.” John assures him. “You guys have been friends for awhile and it’s just sex, right? So it’s not gonna change anything with you two.”

The fact that it won’t change anything should be reassuring to Randy and he tells himself it is. He wants things to stay the same between them. He wants to be Cody’s best friend, even when they stop fooling around because come on, they’re not gonna do this forever. It’s just something to tide Cody over until he’s ready to date again and for Randy, he gets to have sex with somebody he trusts who he knows will cause no drama - that’s all he wants in a sexual partner.

Randy knows they’ll always be best friends. That’s a good thing. He  _ knows _ that’s a good thing. But as he thinks on it to keep reassuring himself, his stomach begins to feel uneasy… maybe it was that burger he ate before they came here. At least Randy’s heading back to their hotel room soon after he buys the lube, where a mostly naked Cody will be waiting for him with open arms, open legs, and a very open hole. The thought continues to affect his uneasy stomach.

As well as his dick.

“I know nothing’s gonna change.” Randy mumbles as he takes the bag and receipt, walking away from the counter.

John and Dave’s eyes shift back and forth before they settle on each other. The both of them share the same thoughts, wondering why their friend seems so… melancholic. Granted, it’s normal for Randy to act like that but not when Cody is concerned. He’s always full of life and energy around Cody but right now, he seems anxious about something.

“You want us to walk with you back to the hotel?” John offers. “Or did you still wanna hang out-”

“I’m good.” Randy nods, looking back at his friends. “Just uh, trying to focus.” He raises his bag, waving it back and forth so his friends hear it rustle. “I’ll see you guys next week.”

He hears John and Dave give their goodbyes right as he leaves the sex shop to head back to the direction of his hotel. It’s only about two blocks away so it’s not a long walk but regardless, he still wants to call Cody. Randy needs to hype up their first time and prolong the build up for as long as he can until he reaches the actual hotel room and there’s a lot more that can be done to sexually entice somebody in a phone call rather than text, Randy thinks. It also means he’s going to have to do a bit more work to convince Cody that he’s still feeling as strong and confident as he was before he left the hotel room but Randy’s always had to be that guy.

Randy’s had to be the strong one his whole life. He’s always had to try his best to brush shit off, like he doesn’t care at all. So as far as his incredibly sensitive best friend is concerned, Randy is more than fine and more than ready to fuck him.

He takes out his phone and rests his thumb over Cody’s speed-dial. He rolls his lips back as he tries to figure out what to say to Cody and how he’s gonna say it, wanting to be that picture-perfect personification of  **rough** while still keeping an air of mystery -  _ don’t put all your eggs in one basket,  _ John said to him. It’s definitely something Randy takes into consideration as he sets the gears in motion for a perfect first time between him and Cody.

And it has to be perfect. If not, then Randy at least wants to be as good as the other men in Cody’s life that aren’t named Ted.

_ I can’t be second place again. _

 

Taking a deep breath, Randy finally calls Cody and puts the phone to his ear. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk when Cody quickly answers him, having to remember what he was gonna say but he remembers and then he keeps on walking.

“How’s daddy’s baby boy doing? I’m on my way right now.”

* * *

 

 

Cody moans and lulls his head back onto the pillow as he quickens the fingers inside him, his mouth parting open. “Randy… Randy, please…” He gasps, croaking out a cry when he finally allows his digits to press against his prostate.

His plan to make Randy cave backfired but in a strangely beautiful, perfect turn of events, Randy’s still coming back to fuck him anyways - out of Cody’s unplanned insistence but finally, they’re going to have sex! From being friends as kids, to enemies in WWE, then quickly to an odd pair of friends and then best friends… to what they are now, friends with benefits, and they’re finally going to experience the main benefit tonight.

Cody can’t wait. He doesn’t want to. He _needs_  Randy and as soon as Randy comes through that door, Cody’s gonna throw himself at him and give way to what the both of them so desperately need. Cody’s unknowingly been prepared for years and while Randy’s sexual attraction (?) to him is fairly new, he seems just as prepared. That’s one of the reasons why he loves Randy so much, he’s so confident about everything and so sure of himself that it puts Cody at ease!

 

Speaking of his confident best friend, his phone rings with Randy’s special ringtone - his theme song. He stills his fingers to a stop but keeps them pressed right on his prostate as he grabs the phone to answer it. “Hello?” Cody asks in a rather normal tone.

“How’s daddy’s baby boy doing? I’m on my way right now.” Randy says, the smirk evident in his tone.

“I’d be doing better with you here.” Cody says with a smirk of his own. “Your friends okay?”

“Yeah uh…” Randy purses his lips together, looking down at his feet. “John got sick. So we kinda ended things early. Bad for him but uh, good for us. Quicker I can get inside you, the better.”

“I want him to get better but uh, yeah, it definitely pushes you into my arms quicker… and into me too.” Cody chuckles lowly, the chuckle turning into an actual laugh when Randy groans.

“God, I can not _wait_  to get back there and fuck you stupid.” Randy’s groan turns into a sigh before he looks up to the sky. “What made you change your mind again?”

“You.” Cody replies simply as he slowly moves his fingers again. “I thought I could wait but with everything we’ve been doing to each other, it just made it harder and harder and now…” He closes his eyes with a hum at the pleasure that builds up inside him. “Mmm, now I can’t wait for you to give me the best fuck of my life.”

He knows Randy’s going to be the one to do it, even if he’s never been with another man this way before. Whether it’s super rough like Cody has been searching for since Ted or even something on the softer side… haha, softer side, like _Randy_  is going to do that with him! So their sex is definitely gonna have rough elements in it but even if it didn’t, he’s excited to see what Randy is like in bed. If he’s as enthusiastic and determined as he is with everything else they’ve done together, Cody has no reason to suspect anything other than the best from him.   


“You’re pretty certain about that.” Randy says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I know you pretty well.” Cody notes. “I wouldn’t say you’re gonna give me the best fuck of my life if I didn’t know it for sure.”

“Guess I can trust you on that… uh, hey, remember when you told me you used to have a crush on me? When you were a teenager?”

“Guess history has a way of kind of repeating itself.”

“Ha, suppose it does…” Randy licks along his lips, narrowing his eyes. “But uh, yeah, you had a crush on me. You must’ve thought about having sex with me a lot, right? Awesome sex?”

“Duhhh.” Cody laughs, his laugh turning into a loud moan as he crooks his fingers against his prostate and the quickness of the noise startles Randy. “It was all I could think-”

“You’re uh, wow, you’re really fingering yourself, huh? Because of me?” Randy swallows while he rubs the back of his neck.

“Don’t wanna wait.” Cody reminds him, shaking his head. “All you gotta do is come in here, pull down your pants, and…” He gasps as he slides in another finger, his eyes blowing open wide before they flutter shut with a whimper. “A-And shove that big, fat cock in me...”

Randy bites back a moan, shaking his head. “You sound so fucking sexy right now. So what exactly are you looking for me to do to you? For our first time?”

“Everything.” Cody moans out. “Everything and anything you can think of, Randy.”

Really, as long as Randy gets his dick in him, then Cody’s going to be satisfied. He thought he was just needing some rough sex after the lull in his life that was Ted but then he fucked AJ, who was pretty damn rough, and still wanted Randy afterwards so… rough sex is a definite plus but to Cody, the main attraction isn’t the sex. It’s Randy. Randy can do whatever he wants with him - it doesn’t matter. Cody just wants him and that fucking hot body.

And that even hotter cock.

“Everything?” Randy repeats.

**“Everything.”** Cody confirms.

“What if you’re not able to handle it all?” Randy asks, smacking his lips together. “What if I gotta ease you into it?”

“Please, I can take anything you throw at me.” Cody scoffs, biting down on his lips as a burst of pleasure goes through him. His fingers stop - he doesn’t wanna come until Randy is inside him. “Slap me around, choke me, make me cry, I love it all.”

Randy whistles lowly, shoving his free hand into the pockets of his jeans to quickly adjust himself. “God damn, I’m gonna have so much fun with you. Can’t imagine what you’d do if we decided to wait any longer.”

“Don’t even think that.” Cody shakes his head as he spits out the words. “Can’t believe we waited at all… should’ve just let you fuck me that night, like you wanted.”

He really thought Randy needed to prepare himself but he should’ve remembered who he was talking to - Randy’s prepared for any sexual encounter! Not only that, but they’re not dating so the added pressure of their sex meaning something shouldn’t have deterred them at all. It’s not supposed to mean anything and the only significance their sex has is that it’s their first time, which is going to defacto be good because it’s _Randy Orton._

Out of all the people in the world to have sex with, Randy Orton is the most prepared and the most likely to give a good fuck. The way they’re talking on the phone right now to each other continues to add to that theory, much like their sexts have, much like their fooling around has, etc. so Cody had little reason to keep them waiting at all.

But better late than never, right?

 

“You know what, I think the wait was uh, a good thing. Yeah.” Randy nods, stepping into the hotel lobby. “Raises the suspense and the antici… _ pation.” _

“Is this a passive way of telling me you wanna watch Rocky Horror when we’re done?”

“Have I ever told you anything passively?”

“Good point.” Cody purses his lips, poking his tongue around in his cheek. “Well, I guess the suspense is good… means the sex is gonna be so much better. Us finally fucking each other after the _longest_  time.”

“Jesus, how long have we known each other now?”

“Since… I was 5. Unless you’re talking about us actually being real friends, then the answer changes to when I was 22.”

“You ever think we were gonna… you know…”

“Fuck each other? No.”

“Can safely say I didn’t either. Still uh, can’t really believe it.” Randy chuckles and Cody can hear it sort of wavering but chalks it up to Randy being turned on. “Like I’m actually fucking you. A guy. For the first time. And it’s supposed to be reeeeally awesome.”

“And it’s going to be.” Cody grins.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how sure are you?” Randy asks as he steps off the elevator.

“11.” Cody replies confidently. “I know you won’t disappoint me, _ RK-Blows.” _

Randy stops in his tracks and huffs, pressing his lips together. “That name still annoys me,  _ Codeman.” _

“Jokes on you, because I like Codeman now.” Cody chuckles as he slides his fingers out, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed - he should probably wash his hands before Randy gets here. “But I’m sorry. I won’t call you that anymore...  _ daddy.” _

Randy nods his head and continues to walk down the hall. “That’s better. So, _  baby boy,  _ you really ready for me to fuck you?”

“Never been more ready in my life.”

“Like, 110 percent ready?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Cause once I get going, I won’t stop.”

Cody rolls his eyes as he opens his bathroom door. “I trust that you do actually have the stamina of a porn star but so do I. Yes, I’m ready. When are you going to-” His head snaps around to face the door when he hears the “ding”, watching as the object of his sexual affections steps into the room.

“I’m right here.” Randy smirks at Cody before ending the call, setting his phone to the side along with his bag.

Cody’s body heats up rapidly as he takes Randy in, closing his bathroom door and leaning against it. He sets his phone over on the shelf and licks along his lips while his eyes trail back up to Randy’s face, both pairs boring into each other. Randy seems as confident as always, as sure as always. In a rare occurrence, Cody is feeling the same way. Usually Cody has some doubt, especially about himself, but that’s not really a big thing whenever Randy is around. The only thing Cody doubts now is how much he can wait - every second they spend apart, even right now, is too much and he wants to fill the distance between them _  now, god, I need him right now. _

 

“Well?” Randy raises an eyebrow as he proceeds to unwrap the scarf from his neck. “Are you just gonna stand there or- mmph!” His scarf falls to the ground as Cody presses himself up against him without warning, the boy’s hands grabbing onto the belt loops of Randy’s jeans while their lips crash together. Cody’s kissing him with such wantonness, such urgent need, and soon Randy is kissing him back in the exact same manner despite his true underlying feelings.

When they kiss, everything is fine. Everything is _perfect_  and for Cody, it helps to fill in the void until Randy finally fucks him a few minutes from now and for Randy, it helps him to forget that Cody has raised a seemingly impossible high standard for how their sex is going to go and how confident Cody is that he’ll reach it. Despite the contrast in thoughts from the two men, there is one thought they share that sticks at the very front of their minds…

_ I need him more than anything right now. _


	54. Perfect Symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation crosses Cody and Randy’s minds, that they’re connected in every sense of the word right now, literally and figuratively. Usually they’re such different people but right now, their personalities intertwine in what can be called perfect symmetry. Regardless of their hopes and fears and whatever they’re feeling right now in the most intimate act of two people becoming one, they actually feel the same way - the feeling of needing each other for all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all culminates here, in the longest chapter yet!!! I hope you guys enjoy this and are into it as much as I am!

**** **Flashforward To: July 2nd, 2016**

 

Cody looks into the mirror, his fingers twitching as he tries his best to put on his bowtie but for the life of him, he can’t do it. He’s just too excited!! It’s a bit frustrating that he can’t put it on because, you know, it’s his _wedding day_  but he can’t stop thinking about walking down that aisle to meet his soon to be husband at the end. Cody just wants to rush into his arms and be dipped for a kiss right in front of all their loved ones - screw the wedding and all the money they paid for it, they should just run off into the night!

Or he can just forego the bowtie. That’s an option too. Except it ISN’T because it’s part of his outfit, his dream outfit, for his dream wedding! It must go on!!

“You are  _ so _ goddamn fucking beautiful.”

Cody instantly turns around, his heart rapidly picking up pace and the corners of his mouth quickly turning up into a big smile when he sees his soon to be husband, smiling just as big. “H-Hey, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“You still tryin’ to do that bowtie?” Randy asks as he leans back off the doorframe to walk over to him. “Here, I’ll do it.” Randy says softly as he makes it in front of Cody, proceeding to do it for him.

Cody raises a questioning eyebrow, looking down to watch Randy’s hands while he crosses his arms over his chest. “Do you remember how to put those on?”

“Figured you’d be too excited about our wedding to properly put it on so I learned how, just in case.” Randy smirks. “Looks like I had the right idea.”

“Okay, that’s exactly what just happened…” Cody says softly, looking off into the big bay window in the room at the open front courtyard of the venue. He can’t believe he found a place like this to marry Randy… it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of. It has the big fountain, the royal atmosphere, and the birds are chirping nearby! As soon as Cody saw this place, he knew he couldn’t have his wedding anywhere else.

He swallows, rolling his lips back when he feels the tears threatening at his tear ducts. He can’t believe he’s actually getting married…  to _Randy._ From 2007 to 2013, they danced around each other and let the fear and anxiety consume them until one day, they finally overpowered those powerful, pessimistic feelings and their reward for doing so was the most powerful, positive feeling of all - the feeling of love.  **True love.**

_ I can’t believe I’m finally marrying him. _

 

“Hey, babe?” Randy says to get Cody’s attention.

“Y-Yeah?” Cody asks, watching as the people begin to flood into the building from outside. There’s John and Nikki, Dave, Ted and his wife, AJ and Shane...

“Remember the first time we fucked?”

_ And there’s Randy thinking with his penis. _

Just like that, the tears have fallen back down the duct and become untraceable. Cody presses his lips together as he looks to Randy in unamusement. “It’s our wedding day, don’t you think the first time we said I love you to each other would be more fitting?”

“We got time for that in our vows.” Randy scoffs, patting Cody’s chest before he wraps his arms around his waist. He smirks down at him and licks along his lips, waggling his eyebrows. “You know what I can’t talk about in our vows? The way I fuck you stupid.”

Cody chuckles and rests his hands on Randy’s chest, staring up into his eyes. “I guess I’ll humor you… yeah, I remember. When was it again? New Year’s Eve-”

“2009.” Randy nods, his smirk turning into a sweet smile as he looks up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I fucked you real good-”

“But you didn’t fuck me stupid.”

“Not the very first time, no.” Randy shakes his head. “But… it was still pretty kickass.”

“I wouldn’t say kickass.” Cody’s tongue pokes around the inside of his cheek in thought. “I’d say… mind blowing. Earth shattering. Perfect.”

“Yeah, those are better.” Randy nods again and looks down to Cody, bringing his hands up to hold onto Cody’s. “Never knew sex could be that good until you.”

Cody hums happily and leans in. “Never knew sex could be that good until _you.”_

“Never knew relationships could be that good until you.” Randy slowly smiles.

“I never knew I’d have such a thing for assholes until you.”

“Alright, that’s my queue to leave you alone again. See ya at the altar.”

“I’m kidding, come here!” Cody laughs joyfully and wraps his arms around Randy’s neck. “God, I love you  _ so much.” _ He then pulls Randy down for a big kiss, inwardly rejoicing when his soon to be husband wraps his arms around his waist.

 

Ah yes, despite all their teasing with each other, it’s a fact that Randy cares about him. Randy _loves_  him. And Cody cares about Randy. _Loves_  Randy.

Only Cody can make Randy feel complete.

* * *

 

**Returning To: December 31st, 2009**

 

Cody is still the best kisser Randy has ever had the pleasure of being with. He doesn’t kiss too hard or too soft, it’s just right for whatever moment they’re in. He still tastes as sweet as ever, his lips still feel as soft as ever, and Randy sort of gets lost in the experience that is Cody Rhodes. It’s funny how even though Cody is indirectly the main source of his fear and anxiety right now, he’s also the main thing that can calm him down.

He sighs through his nose and slips his hands up underneath the back of Cody’s shirt, which was actually a shirt he stole from Randy but god does he look fucking good in it, he should always wear Randy’s things. Randy’s fingertips press into the curvature of his back to bring Cody closer and that’s when Cody begins to undo his jeans but it doesn’t register in Randy’s mind until he hears the zipper. That sound brings him out of the heavenly stupor he’s in and back to reality, which is the fact that he’s about to fuck Cody tonight. Very soon, actually. A few minutes from now because Cody doesn’t wanna wait. And right as Randy puts his dick in Cody, that’s it - they’ve reached the point of no return.

Miraculously, he still manages to keep kissing Cody with all the power in the world and it’s actually Cody who breaks apart the kiss. Maybe he senses Randy is nervous but hopefully not, because Randy wants to be that cocky guy that Cody now loves him for. He _has_ to be the cocky guy.

“Hey uh, I should wash my hands real quick.” Cody says, taking a step back. “Fingered myself while you were gone so you’d probably wanna… I dunno, you just might want them to smell nice. Uh, I should just wash them.” He nods, turning around to walk to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back!”

“... okay.” Randy furrows his eyebrows, blinking a few times before he looks down to his crotch. Yup, he’s hard, just as expected, but he’s been on the verge of it since they started sexting. Randy would ask where that came from but he remembers what Cody said, about wanting to get Randy to cave first, so the sexting was probably the precursor to it.

What was it that Cody said he wanted from Randy? Ah yes, he wants Randy to just shove his dick inside him with no foreplay whatsoever! He's really desperate… so is Randy but like, maybe they should… do some foreplay? Or not. Randy likes foreplay sometimes, it kind of depends on who he’s with but he thinks he’d like it with Cody. It’s just basically anything that isn’t penetrative sex and he’s enjoyed doing all of that with Cody so why shouldn’t they?

It’s not a bad thing if they don’t do any though. Actually, it’s best if they just jump right into the sex so Randy can stop being so nervous. As soon as they get down to it, his nerves will most likely disappear - it’s like a band-aid, as soon as you rip it off, the pain is gone in an instant. It’s that but with how nervous he’s feeling instead.

_ God, why the fucking hell am I nervous?! _

 

Cody comes out of the bathroom and closes the door, leaning against it with a grin before he checks Randy up and down. “So where were we?”

“Kissing.” Randy tells him. “But we should uh, probably… you know.” He motions to the bed. “You don’t wanna wait, right?”

“You know me so well~” Cody chuckles lowly and goes on over to the bed, climbing atop and moving down onto his hands and knees. He beckons Randy over with a finger before blowing him a kiss. “Now c’mere and fill me up, daddy.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Randy nods, taking a step forward. “Yeah, I’m gonna fill- OH JESUS.” He cuts himself off as he trips over his own pant legs to fall right onto his face.

_ Way to keep the mood. _

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Cody asks with worry as he sits up on his knees, looking down to Randy.

Randy takes a deep breath as he pulls himself up to his knees, shimmying the rest of his jeans off. “Fine, just… I dunno, face hurts.” He shrugs, rubbing at his cheek.  _ And my pride.  _ “Deal with worse in the ring, right?”

“I mean, I kinda broke my face open before, falling on it like you did.” Cody muses aloud as he watches Randy slowly make it back onto his feet. “And then I got stitches. And then those stitches broke open because you told me to lean out the window of the tour bus and get some air on them. So, you know, be careful about falling on your face.”

Randy sends Cody a blank, unamused look as his lips press together. “Told you I was sorry. I don’t really think that’s something we should talk about when I’m about to shove my dick in you anyways.”

Apart from that, Randy actually gives great advice! Like the time… or that moment… he just doesn’t remember right now. He has better things to think about, like how the hell he’s gonna fuck Cody.

“It’s just fun to give you shit.” Cody grins, scooting himself back on the bed. “I do it because I love you.”

Randy knows all too well how much Cody loves him and how highly he thinks of him. After all these years, he’s never stopped putting Randy on a pedestal but it’s really reached a head after what Ted did to him. It makes sense that he turns to Randy, the person who had his back with all this Ted shit the whole time… probably thinks Randy is the only one he can trust, the only one who can make him feel good now.

There’s kind of a lot of pressure surrounding the notion of being first place, whether you  _ are _ first place or actively vying for that spot. Randy has succeeded in being first place in many aspects of Cody’s life but sex is the one thing they’ve never gone near, until a few months ago in Randy’s case. Cody’s thought about this alot, moreso in his teens, so it’s obvious to him how this should go.

What Cody thinks is obvious, however, isn’t so obvious to Randy.

“Y-Yeah, you uh… you love me a lot.” Randy says, walking to the bed.

“As a friend, yeah.” Cody nods, grabbing the waistband of his briefs to pull them down his legs. He raises his legs high in the air and pulls them up before yanking them off to the side to leave him in just Randy’s shirt. “Don’t worry, I’m not in love with you. You don’t ever gotta worry about something like that.”

“I know.” Randy swallows. His breath exhales shortly afterwards in a hot burst of air as he takes in his almost naked best friend. Cody’s shirt is long enough to cover his cock but soon, that shirt is going to be tossed aside as well, along with Randy’s. And then they’ll start fucking right after that.

Fucking for the very first time.

 

Randy taps his fingers incessantly against his thighs before he slowly turns around. “Uh, hold on, I uh, got us lube.”

“Oh?” Cody pipes up, crawling to the edge of the bed. “What, did you go to a sex shop before you came here?” He jokes with a chuckle.

“I did.” Randy confirms as he grabs the plastic bag.

“... like, by yourself? Should’ve got more then.” Cody smirks. “Could’ve got a few toys. I could show you how to use them-”

“I-I went with Dave and John.” Randy interrupts, looking down at the bag for a few moments before he slowly turns around. “We all went.”

“You decided to take your friends to a sex shop to make them all feel better?” Cody bites down on his lips to stifle a chuckle, raising his eyebrows. “That’s uh, not exactly what I would do but whatever works for you.”

“No, it was their idea. They um…”  Randy takes a deep breath before exhaling a sigh, rolling his eyes and looking up to Cody. “They…” He purses his lips when he sees Cody’s face, quickly backtracking on the notion to tell Cody what their friends found out. He doesn’t need to add possibly even more stress.

“They what?” Cody asks.

“Nothing. I was uh, just gonna say that they’re horny freaks.”

“You’re a horny freak.”

“Coming from the guy who can’t wait for me to fuck him.” Randy mumbles as he makes it to the edge of the bed, where Cody is currently sat.

“Well you can’t wait either.” Cody chuckles as he grabs onto Randy’s hips, licking along his lips as he stares up into Randy’s eyes. “It’s funny - we’re more alike than we think.”

In what fucking world are they alike? Cody’s an angel and Randy’s the devil. Randy’s the fire and Cody’s the water. Cody’s the day and he’s the night, Randy’s the black and he’s the white and in every single way somebody could be opposite from each other, that’s him and Cody. Cody is everything nice and Randy is everything… not so nice. But another thing they’re opposite in is their sexual experience - Cody’s solely attracted to men and has much more experience whereas Randy is solely attracted to women and is more experienced with them.

And then he’s attracted to Cody but it’s purely sexual. So that doesn’t count.

 

Randy chuckles bitterly and shakes his head as he drops the bag to the bed. “Yeah, because I’m definitely a gay sex expert like you are.”

“You’re _a_  sex expert.” Cody grabs the band of Randy’s boxers to pull them down his legs, watching with hunger as his hard cock springs from their confines. “With a cock as big as this, I’d kinda hope you are…”

“How are you so fucking sure of it anyways?” Randy asks. “I’ve never been with a guy, you don’t know. Besides, look at all my fucking competition…”

“Are you still worried about the whole Shane thing?” Cody asks, looking up to Randy and leaning back on the bed.

“... I don’t know.” Randy steps out of his boxers and plops a seat next to Cody before averting his gaze to the ground. “I… I don’t think so.”

“But… you’re worried about something.” Cody says quietly. “What’s up?”

“It’s stupid.” Randy shakes his head. “Shouldn’t even be fuckin’ thinking it anyways.” He swallows and looks up, holding out a hand and waving it back and forth. “No, you know what, it’s fine.” Randy sighs and turns to Cody, grabbing one of his legs. “C’mere, lemme fuck-”

“R-Randy, no, hold on.” Cody presses his hands to Randy’s chest to stop him. “You’re not fucking me until I know what’s going on.”

“No, seriously, it’s cool, let’s just fuck and get it over with.”

“Get it over with?” Cody’s eyes widen, quickly scanning Randy’s face as he tries to find that one anomaly that’ll tell him the true reason for why Randy’s being so weird. “This is our _first time,_ we can’t go into it with that attitude. What’s with you? Tell me what’s wrong, please.” He urges, pouting at his best friend. “Randy, please…”

Randy rolls his lips back and looks up to Cody. His shoulders slump when he sees his pout, those big eyes, and he knows he can’t keep holding it in. He wants to but whenever Cody makes _that_  face, he can’t - he just gives in. His lips press together before he looks down to the ground, wanting to focus entirely on the thoughts in his head and not this incredibly pretty boy who thinks the entire world of him.

 

“I’ve been having random sex my whole life,” Randy starts, “And that’s what I’m used to. I just find hot girls and fuck ‘em, I don’t care how the actual sex goes as long as I get off. That’s what it was for me, just getting off. I’ve never had any complaints and every single girl I’ve been with has said I’m good but I don’t even…” He shrugs, shaking his head. “I don’t even _remember_  what was so good, you know? Because I fucked them for me, not them. It was always about _me._ And now there’s you… and you’re so much better than all of them.” Randy glances up to Cody for a few seconds before he looks back down. “It’s not about me with you. It still is but… not just me. It’s about… about…” Randy gnaws at his bottom lip.

“It’s about us...” Cody finishes that thought for him.

Randy gives a long sigh and closes his eyes with a nod. “Yeah… exactly.” He whispers.

_ Maybe we’re alike after all. _

“So what’s the problem now?” Cody asks.

“The problem is that I want it to be _great,_ Cody. I want it to be something you remember. I want it to be as good as you always hoped… you know what I mean? You’ve always…” Randy chuckles and licks his tongue along his teeth, hunching his shoulders and opening his eyes to face the wall ahead. “You’ve always looked up to me. I’ve always been first place in your eyes, at least when you were a kid. And now, we’re adults, and other people have sort of been taking my place like Shane and Ted a-and I just wanna keep being first place. I like being first place, especially when it’s you who puts me there.”

Randy hates to even entertain the thought but… maybe Ted had a point when he said that Randy had it out for him because he took that position as first place in Cody’s life.

“So you want this, our sex, to be better than anything else?” Cody raises his eyebrows.

One of Randy’s hands move up to his mouth and he begins to bite at his nails. The room is silent aside from the sound of his nails clicking against his teeth and it rings in Randy’s ears, alerts to him that he’s still anxious but there’s one more thing he feels as well - embarrassed, especially at the fact that he’s getting worked up over… over _sex,_ something he’s known for. He doesn’t audibly respond, doesn’t want to, only dignifies Cody’s question with a nod.

“O-Oh…” Cody stutters as he watches Randy’s hand. “You… I… fuck, this is my fault.”

Randy tilts his head and looks to his best friend, narrowing his brows. “How is it your fault?”

“Because I’m the one who kept telling you how great this was gonna be.” Cody frowns and grabs Randy’s wrist, pulling it away from his mouth so he can intertwine their fingers together. “You’re always so confident that I didn’t even think much of it, I just thought… you know, that when we had sex, it would come to you so easily. Like breathing. I didn’t think…” He makes a very quiet whining noise from the back of his throat as he climbs up onto Randy’s lap. “Randy, I didn’t mean to make you nervous at all. It didn’t occur to me you would b-but it should have.”

“When’s the last time I was nervous about something?” Randy asks as he looks up at Cody. “How would you know?”

“Because I’m your best friend.” Cody answers. “I should know how you’re feeling, even when you don’t…” He gnaws at his bottom lip and looks up at the ceiling for a few moments in retrospection before he looks down to Randy. “B-But now that I know… you should know you have nothing to be nervous about.”

“I still want it to be good for us, Codes.” Randy brings a hand up to Cody’s cheek, caressing his thumb against the corner of his mouth. “I wanna be better than everyone else.”

“I get it, I do. But… it’s your first time with a guy so it’s probably not gonna be this big, mind blowing, earth-shattering thing. It’ll be great, but not like-”

“So you don’t think it’s gonna be the best.” Randy’s body falls like his mood does and he even looks away from Cody in slight shame.

“Not…” Cody swallows, tapping his fingers against Randy’s shoulder. “Not the way you think. Even then, it doesn’t have to be the best.”

Randy shakes his head a few times and blinks back to Cody. “What are you saying?”

“Alright, listen, it’s  _ going  _ to be the best.” Cody says. “I know it.”

“But how?” Randy chuckles humorlessly. “You’re so sure about this, man, but you said it yourself, it’s my first time so it’s not-”

“It’s going to be the best because I’m doing it with _you.”_ He stresses, maintaining steady eye contact with Randy. “What makes sex great, for me, isn’t the actual sex but it’s because it’s the closest I can get to somebody I’m… you know, close to. And out of everybody in my life, I’ve always been the closest to… to you.” Cody wets his lips, tilting his head. “Even when I was engaged to Ted, I was closest to you. I think you knew it too, deep down… i-it’s not just me, right?”

Cody’s always been the closest to Randy and Randy has always been the closest to Cody. Even when Cody hated him, there was still a deep bond there as a remnant from their time together as kids and it’s only strengthened tenfold once they became friends again. It’s easier for them as adults to connect, now that they can have actual conversations together about life and not like… toys and shit but even that was riveting conversation too.

Randy’s never had a connection with anybody like that before. They just have a unique bond that can’t be shared with anybody else; not with Shane, not with Ted - absolutely no one.

 

“No.” Randy shakes his head, allowing his thumb to run along Cody’s bottom lip. “Not just you.”

“I-I always thought I just needed something rough. Cause…” Cody chuckles. “Come on, Ted was boring.”

_“So_  boring.” Randy laughs lightly.

“Ha, yeah. So I thought that’s what I needed and when I started thinking about you... you and I… I figured that was my mind’s way of telling me that. But the thoughts kept popping up even after dumping Ted and I’m sure the kisses you gave me didn’t help but uh… I don’t think rough sex was all I wanted.” Cody swallows, looking up to Randy from his lashes. “I think I wanted you.” It seems like he’s finished but then he stammers over himself to quickly add another statement. “Like, sex with you, not… a relationship.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Randy nods, biting at his lips. “This is all just for fun, I know that.”

That’s it… it’s all just for fun. And it’s not going to be fun because the sex will be great and Randy wants it to be great, he’ll be doing his best to make it great, but it’s going to be fun just because it’s with Cody. Like Cody said, it’s going to be great because they’re doing it with each other, the person they’re closest to more than anybody else. With such a deep amount of trust involved and the level of comfort they have with each other… what is there to worry about?

_ I was worried over nothing. _

Cody grins, nodding as well. “Exactly. It’s just for fun. So with that in mind… don’t worry about it.” He takes a deep breath and moves his mouth by Randy’s ear, kissing the lobe before he whispers against the shell. “Just as long as I get that big, thick cock inside me, I don’t care how it goes.”

Randy’s cock twitches against Cody’s ass. “Yup, definitely ready now.” He says with a prompt nod before wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist. Randy  picks Cody up and moves them to lie the now laughing Cody down on the bed with him quickly getting in between his legs

For the first time all day, Randy’s feeling like that strong, confident guy that can get shit done. A positive, domineering aura surrounds his being and it covers a wide area that hovers over Cody too to send a burst a confidence through his body - both of them combining into one uber-confident being that says  _ “I’m ready.” _

 

“Now let’s get this fuckin’ shirt off.” Randy grabs the hem of Cody’s shirt and Cody immediately goes along with it, allowing the shirt to be pulled off his frame so he was stripped to bare skin. Cody lies back down, his hands pilant by the sides of his head as his eyes rake over Randy’s body, naked from the waist down… that damn henley he’s wearing is still in the way of all their fun.

“You should get your shirt off too.” Cody notes, raising an eyebrow up at Randy but when he sees the look in Randy’s eyes, the eyebrow falls and his eyes narrow. “Something wrong again?”

“Nah man, no, just…” Randy chews on his bottom lip as his eyes trail along every single part of Cody’s body. His arms, his legs, his chest, his abs, even down to the less prominent parts like his collarbone and hip bones - everything about Cody’s body is remarkable. Randy’s never been into muscles and he always preferred his girls a bit more on the delicate side but he thinks Cody is about as delicate as it gets for a guy, at least the part of the business they’re from. Cody’s obviously strong but he has a consistent, toned definition all around. It’s the sort of body that says he could take you in a fight but he’s also happily willing to lay down and allow himself to be manhandled.

There’s a comfort in knowing he could throw Cody around and Cody won’t be too hurt by it. He doesn’t exactly have that luxury with girls. There’s many luxuries that come with being with Cody, though the ultimate luxury is being able to be completely honest with him.

“Just what?” Cody chuckles nervously, feeling the burn of Randy’s eyes into his body. “Spit it out.”

“You are just _so_  fuckin’ sexy, god damn.” Randy whistles and shakes his head before he lowers his head to Cody’s chest. “Nicest fuckin’ body I’ve ever seen.” He mumbles before twirling his tongue over Cody’s nipple, relishing in the moan he gives.

“Need you to fuck this body.” Cody breathes, watching Randy with lidded eyes.

“Just lemme appreciate your body for a few minutes.” Randy mumbles again, kissing Cody’s nipple before he does the same thing with the other side. He begins to suck and bite at that nipple, albeit gently - enough to spark some adrenaline but not enough to be painful. Just to be safe, Randy laps at the bud in surefire effort to rid any pain before he continues his mission to worship Cody’s body.

He kisses a slow path down Cody’s torso, his hands trailing down his sides at matching speed. Randy lays individual kisses over Cody’s abs, showing each one equal affection and then he slides his tongue along the lines before it dips into his belly button. Cody gasps at the sudden, wet sensation and Randy can’t help but chuckle as he pulls away.

“You’re sensitive there, huh?” Randy asks, looking up to Cody as he kisses down further and purposefully allowing his lips to graze over Cody’s shaft.

“M-More sensitive there.” Cody bites back a moan.

Randy shrugs. “Guess I can humor you a bit.” He says before pressing his mouth to the side, slowly running his lips up along Cody’s dick before suckling gently at the head.

“Mmm, fuck, Randy…” Cody breathes, resting his head back on the bed. “I-I love your mouth, you have no idea.”

He doesn’t respond at first because he wants to keep showing Cody just how awesome his mouth is. Plus, he likes making Cody feel good - not even just for his reactions either, he just… he just likes it. He provides some hard suction with his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit to collect the precome beading before letting off with a pop. Randy looks back up to Cody as he grabs his cock, steadily jerking him off while his tongue teasingly laps at the head. “Want my mouth or my cock?”

“Cock.” Cody nods quickly, balling his fists together at the intake in pleasure. “D-Definitely your cock.”

“Thought so.” Randy squeezes his hand harder, giving a few more upstrokes and swiping his thumb along the head before he takes it off. “You finally think of a way for me to fuck you? I know you want me to do every position there is but you gotta make up your mind now, Codes, what’s it gonna be?”

He wants to do every position too but he’s pretty indecisive at the moment. Randy’s not sure what’d work best for their first time but Cody does. He’s more of the expert than Randy is and… that’s perfectly fine. He can trust Cody.

Cody looks down, quirking his lips when he sees that Randy’s hand is no longer there but his question is very quick to register in his mind afterwards. “Well, it’s my favorite position but I don’t think it’s yours so…” He hums as he backs up to the headboard.

“As long as it’s not missionary.” Randy chuckles and looks to Cody, who’s smiling rather nervously at him with hunched shoulders.

_ Oh god damnit. _

 

“Bro… seriously?” Randy scrunches his face. “Your favorite position is missionary? That’s boring. I thought you wanted something exciting?”

“Listen, I know it’s boring but when it’s done right…” Cody’s smile turns big and he looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy sigh. “God, it’s the _best._ It’s perfect.” He looks back down to Randy, biting at his lips as his smile dwindles. “I mean, Ted did it a lot so yeah, it got boring doing that with him after awhile. But I’m not fucking him anymore, I’m fucking you. And…” Cody shrugs, looking down at his feet as he starts to kick them together. “Uh, missionary is always best for a first time. I wanna see your face, I wanna see how you react. Can’t really do that with the others.”

“So ride me, you’ll get to see my face.”

“But I won’t be as close to you as I’d like to be. With missionary… I can.” Cody slowly licks along his lips, holding his arms to himself as he looks back up at Randy with a newfound hopeful light in his eyes. “You said you wanted me to have a great time, right? Well… being as close to you as possible is what’ll make it great for me.”

_ That’s so fucking sappy, I don’t… actually... _

It sounds bad with anybody else. Having to look somebody in the eyes while you fuck them? Sounds way too personal and that’s another reason why he’s not a fan of missionary. Doggy is Randy’s favorite position, solely for the fact that he doesn’t have to look at their face or be weirdly close - he just has to focus on fucking the hell out of them to get off. But there’s that thing again, that thing about Cody not being like anybody else and how Randy has always felt intensely different towards Cody.

Looking Cody in the eyes while they fuck wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Actually, it’d be… pretty hot. Yeah, it’d be real hot. He can watch Cody’s face when he slides in for the first time or when he comes and that’ll be because of _him._ Or he can just makeout with Cody while he rolls his hips in and out, hold him as close as possible so he doesn’t drift away because if that’s another thing Randy knows for absolute sure about this night is that he doesn’t wanna be apart from Cody for too long.

Randy’s eyes quickly move back and forth along Cody’s body as he reflects on that revelation. They’d be chest to chest, their hips would be flush against one other, and it’ll be the closest they’ll ever get to each other. Sounds pretty fucking good.

_ Maybe missionary is the best position after all. _

“Guess we’re doing missionary.” Randy breathes out as he takes off his shirt so he could be naked along with his best friend. “Spread your legs.”

A hot breath escapes Cody’s mouth at the notion that any minute now, Randy will be inside him. He nods quickly and parts his legs before bending them at the knees back by his chest. “I-I’m already loose so-”

“Still gonna lube myself up.” Randy says as he grabs the lube from inside the bag, popping up the cap and watching as he drizzles the substance over his shaft. “Hey uh…” He looks up at Cody as he slathers the lube over his length. “Still want me to come inside you, right?”

Cody smirks, glancing up at Randy before he looks down to his now slick cock. “You mean do I want you to fill me up completely with your come? That’s the only way I’ll accept it.”

“Good, cause I didn’t buy condoms.” Randy chuckles softly and scoots on over in between Cody’s legs, grabbing ahold of his shaft to line it up with his hole. He licks along his lips in concentration as he places the head right by the entrance, the heat quickly coursing through him and flooding his head.

_ Oh my god, I’m about to fuck Cody. _

Randy swallows, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It’s about to happen - in a few seconds, he’ll actually be inside Cody, his best friend. Shit, he’s really about to fuck a guy. He’s about to lose his gay virginity… to _Cody._ He’s not going to back out, fuck no, but it’s still a lot to take in. This is like, a huge step for the both of them. There’s no going back after this.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to steady himself and calm his nerves before he opens them to look back up into Cody’s eyes. “Uh, you ready?”

Cody purses his lips and looks down between them, squinting his eyes in thought. His lips move side to side before he looks back up to Randy, shaking his head. “You’re not close enough.”

“It’s cause I’m not inside you yet.”

“You can still get closer.” Cody nods his head. “C’mere, press your forehead against mine.”

“Feel like you’re teaching me how to make love.” Randy mumbles as he moves his body forward, his hard cock pressing against Cody’s ass.

“You gotta be in love to do that - which we’re not.” Cody reminds him as he rests a hand on the back of Randy’s head, coaxing it downwards so their foreheads can rest together while his other hand rests right where his neck meets his shoulder.

Randy thinks he’s unable to fall in love so that’s not a problem he’ll ever have to worry about, though he is worried at how much he actually likes this intimacy between them. Randy’s never had this sort of intimacy with anybody because he figured, just like missionary, it’d be too personal. Just like Randy thought, it _is_  too personal but it’s not a bad thing right now. In fact, he feels… safe. And comfortable. Is he supposed to feel like that before sex? Almost all of the time, he just feels like he has blue balls and needs to shoot his load ASAP.

But now, Randy just wants this feeling to last.

“Okay.” Cody whispers, licking along his lips. “Fuck me. _Please,_ fuck me.”

_ So much hotter than the first time. _

Randy nods, softly pressing his mouth to Cody’s. He doesn’t go deep with it, it’s just more of a reason to touch Cody’s lips. Their mouths linger for about a minute, the both of them drinking each other in and remember this very moment right here before they pull away at the same time. “Okay, I got you.” Randy tells him in his own whisper. “Yeah… I got you, Cody.” He looks down between them briefly to line himself back up and when he feels the head of his cock pressing against the rim of Cody’s hole, he looks back up into Cody’s eyes. They’re dark and totally clouded in lust but there’s bright specks that speak of an emotion strewn throughout and Randy can’t pinpoint it but he feels like his eyes are just about the same.

 

Randy exhales a shaky breath and brings his hand around to hold onto the back of Cody’s head while the other holds himself up. He swivels his hips around to guide his cock into Cody’s entrance, slowly sinking into him, inch by inch, and his gaze is locked on Cody’s face the entire time. He’s never really seen a girl react to him entering before, he’s heard them and it’s always been hot but then he sees Cody’s face and thinks,  _ holy fuck, how have I been missing out on this? _

Cody’s mouth parts open wider with each inch that sinks into his heat, his eyes fluttering back and forth between opening and closing as they try to figure out how exactly to react. When Randy is about halfway in, Cody gives a loud whimper and digs his nails into the back of Randy’s scalp. “Ohhh, oh, R-Randy, oh my god…” He gasps, glancing down between them before he stares back into Randy’s eyes. “Randy…”

Randy blows out a breath, wanting to close his eyes to focus on the slowly increasing pleasure he feels but he gets far more of it when he sees the way Cody’s pleasure plays out on his… his _beautiful_  face, holy fuck, he’s beautiful. Has he always been like that? His entire face is smooth with no blemishes so already, that’s perfect but even if Cody had a pimple somewhere, he’d still look beautiful. It’s his eyes, those blue eyes with that lovely shade of blue that Randy has seen on other people before but it’s so _unique_  on Cody. It’s his lips, so pouty, so pink, and so entirely kissable, so entirely _sweet._  Cody has a small scar above his eyebrow, back from when his stitches tore open… so there’s one blemish but as mentioned before - he’s still beautiful.

He tries to slide in the rest of the way and he succeeds but it’s a pretty tight fit. Cody’s ass is clenching around him like some super strong vicegrip but after he goes in at a certain depth, it’s like it pulls the rest of his entire length in until he’s settled balls deep in Cody, surrounded by the most amazing, tight warmth he’s ever been inside. Randy hasn’t moved yet but this new enlightenment he’s reaching is all encompassing and sets his whole body on fire and he wonders what he’s going to feel when he finally does move - and he’s excited to see what else lies in this perfect experience that is fucking Cody Rhodes.

“Cody, you are so fuckin’ _tight._ ” Randy grits the words out before licking the tip of his tongue along his teeth. “Jesus, I’ve never… nobody I’ve been with has been as tight as you.”

“Nobody I’ve been with is as  _big_  as you, fuck…” Cody whimpers, screwing his eyes shut as he moves his head to hide his face into Randy’s neck. “You’re so… so _big._ You’re long a-and thick and you’re filling me up so _good.”_

“You’re just saying that, are you?” Randy pulls Cody’s face off his neck but only so he could bury his face into Cody’s neck instead, kissing quickly all over because if he’s not just saying that, he’s gonna need a good distraction. Randy knows he would if he had a fucking thick eight inch dick up his ass. Honestly, Cody’s the fucking man - there’s a reason Randy calls him Codeman, you know.

“N-No, never.” Cody shakes his head, scraping the nails he has digging into Randy’s shoulder over to his upper back to keep him close. “I’m serious, you’re the biggest I’ve had so far… and it feels so good, fuck, _you_  feel so good.”

“So do you.” Randy mumbles against his neck. “You feel fuckin’ _amazing,_ fuck, I kinda wish I can just stay like this forever.”

_ Can something feel too good? _

Cody actually manages a chuckle, tilting his head to breathe against Randy’s ear. “Well… nobody says we have to do it once. We have the stamina of porn stars, right?”

Randy chuckles and nods before biting down on Cody’s neck, moving his head side to side to leave a faint mark before letting go. “Hell yeah we do.” The reminder even awakens Randy’s ego, which prompts him to say the following thing: “And I can fuck you like one too… at least as soon as you let me move.”

“Oh fuck, please move.” Cody sighs, lying his head back on the pillows. “Don’t hold back anything with me - go as fast and hard as you want.”

Randy runs his teeth along his bottom lip as he brings his head back up, raising an eyebrow when he looks down to Cody. “Sounds appealing but uh… let’s see what happens. Actually wouldn’t mind going a bit slow right now.” He says in a low tone before he leans down to meld his lips with Cody’s, the both of their moans drowning out in each other’s mouth as they engage in a passionate kiss.

The both of them hold onto each other tightly and press in deep with their mouths, wanting to feel as much of the other as they can. There’s something different about this kiss than all the others they’ve shared in the past month, it still feels good but it actually feels _better._ It’s like this kiss feeds their soul, feeds their mind, and fills a void that’s been in fruition for a long time but has only become unbearable as of recently. When the void is filled, the heat is finally contained to their bodies and jumpstarts the metaphorical electric wire that runs alongside their veins. Whatever this wire is, it diverts on a path to the brain and sends a message of _ complete. Whole. _

Randy holds his promise on what he said to Cody and keeps with slow thrusts, rocking his hips in and out of Cody almost experimentally - he’s never done it slow before. He never saw the point because he wanted to get off quickly and run out of there but he gets it now, why people like to do it slow. It might not do anything for his actual pleasure but it’s still an intoxicating feeling that Randy wants to drown himself in, the feeling of being with Cody like _this._

Cody sighs in relief through his nose and tilts his head, sliding his tongue into Randy’s mouth and Randy readily opens his mouth to accept. His tongue stays back to allow Cody’s tongue to explore his mouth, staking his claim on wherever his heart desires because Cody deserves to have whatever he wants, whether it’s Randy’s kisses or his body or his attention - whatever it is, Randy’s willing to give it to him. He’s willing to give _anything_  to him if it means his happiness.

That’s just what best friends do, right?

 

Cody’s fingers scratch at the back of Randy’s head and Randy threads his fingers into Cody’s hair when he does so, gently grabbing at his short, dark brown locks. Randy tilts his own head so their kiss can deepen and when Cody pulls his tongue back, Randy takes that as a sign to dominate Cody’s mouth much like Cody did with him. A give and take. After a minute or so of that, they slowly pull away but not before leaving one last, chaste, parting kiss. And another. And then another, and another after that, and it’s a flurry of short kisses with seemingly no end but it reaches that point eventually after another minute when Cody needs some air - as well as something else.

“Faster.” Cody breathes out with a nod.

_ Whatever he wants. _

“Oh god, fuuuuck…” Cody gives a drawn out moan at the increased speed, his head dropping back down to the pillows. “Fuck me, _please.”_

“I really feel that good, huh?” Randy smirks, watching with heavy interest in his dark blue eyes. “Tell me how I’m doing.”

“P-Perfect…” He says with a dreamy air, his hands moving to grab the other pillows by him to prop underneath the one his head is on. “You feel amazing... do I still feel good?”

Randy whistles lowly and nods, moving his arms by Cody’s sides to hold himself up and with the added height the pillows give, he’s still able to maintain close proximity with him, his breath ghosting hotly over Cody’s lips. “Fuck yeah, you do. Still fuckin’ tight, still fuckin’ hot.” The words come out lowly through his gritted teeth, his natural, raw, animalistic nature not being able to hold itself back completely but it doesn’t overtake the grand nature of his movements - caring and thoughtful.

Cody chuckles breathlessly as his hands move again to hold onto Randy’s shoulders, biting down hard on his lips to suppress his moan. “I remember, when I had that _huge_  crush on you, it was always my fantasy to show you how much better guys are than girls…” He smacks his lips together and glances down to Randy’s before he looks back into his eyes. “What’s your verdict?”

“Don’t know about guys…” Randy drags out the “s” with a shrug before the smirk graces his face. “But…” He wets his lips and presses his forehead to Cody’s, tilting his own head. “I do know, for a _fact,_ that _you_ are so much better than anybody I’ve been with so far. So does it still fit your fantasy?”

“It’s even better.” Cody grins hugely. “God, I love being your exception to everything.”

“Nobody else gets that privilege so you better make the most of it.” Randy advises before he pulls back out to the tip and maybe it’s mean but he can’t help but laugh at the huge whine Cody gives and how he actually wraps a leg around his waist, like that’ll push him back in. “Aww, what’s wrong?”

“Give it to meee…” Cody whines, pouting his lips as he looks back up to Randy. “Don’t be mean.”

“M’always mean, you know that better than anyone.”

“But I’m the exception!” Cody whines again, digging his nails hard into Randy’s shoulders and dragging them down his biceps.

“Ehhh…” Randy looks off to the side in thought, pursing his lips together before he looks back down to Cody. Maintaining his conniving countenance, he presses a sweet kiss in contrast to Cody’s lips. “Tell you what, Codes, you beg for me, and I’ll go back in - and I’ll _really_  start to fuck you. But it’s gotta be like, super sexy.”

“Or…” Cody starts, his nails loosening  as they trail back up to Randy’s shoulders. He bats his eyelashes a few times before he looks up to Randy, rolling his lips back and letting go with a “pop” to bring more attention to his pouty lips. “You can just give me what I want because I’ve been a good boy for you so far…” He widens his eyes slightly, just like a puppy dog and  _ god damnit, he’s doing it. _

“Don’t do that.” Randy shakes his head.

“Do what?”

“That… that _look,_ it’s that look you do to get what you want.”

“But _daddy,_ all I’m doing is telling you I’ve been good…” Cody shrugs.

_ Our first time and he’s already trying this innocent shit. _

“That’s not what you’re-”

“And don’t you wanna fuck me, daddy?” Cody asks in the most sickeningly sweet tone. “I know you’d much rather be inside me all the way right now, giving _us_  what we want… you wouldn’t wanna do that to yourself.”

Randy grits his teeth together, shaking his head. “I’m not falling for it.” He tells him firmly. “You can’t get me with that innocent act.”

_ Not all the time. _

“I never said I was innocent.” Cody shakes his head, a hint of a devious grin tickling the corner of his lips. “Nooo, daddy knows how much of a big slut I am for his cock.”

“Then why the _fuck_  aren’t you begging for it like daddy wants?”

It’s rare that Randy ever wins these teasing games between them but when he does, it’s a monumental victory that he holds close to his heart. He watches as Cody blinks a few times before that fucking smarmy grin he had fades into nothing.

Cody looks away, tongue poking around in his cheek. “I like to play sometimes too-”

“Yeah, too fucking much.” Randy scoffs, pulling his forehead off of Cody’s so he can sit back up straight on his knees. “I’ll give you points though for calling me daddy.” He winks, moving one of his hands upwards…

“Think it’s a good time to introduce it.” Cody muses aloud as he looks back to Randy. “So uh, _daddy,_ are you gonna-” He gives a high moan and closes his eyes when Randy’s fingers wrap around his throat, applying a good amount of pressure. “Randy, Ra-Randy, what are you-” Cody cries when Randy thrusts right into his core before he pulls back out to the tip once more. Cody whines again and he’s about to say something about it, even beg like Randy was wanting, but then Randy is driving relentlessly back into him, slamming his hips in and out with a unique, reckless abandonment that only Randy Orton can accomplish.

“Oh my gooood, fuck, yes, yes, _yes!_ Fuck me, yes!” Cody shouts. “Fuck me, daddy, right there, right _there!_ Th-That’s the spot...”

 

Despite the harshness of his thrusts, despite the man that he is - which is hard and cold as steel, the way his cock moves inside him is velvety smooth. Nothing about it is choppy at all and it’s rather fluid, rather rhythmic, and rather _amazing._ Cody figured with it being Randy’s first time that there’d be a few setbacks or he’d have to guide him but he really is a natural at this. He’s fucking Cody perfectly and Cody can’t remember the last time he’s been so turned on in his life or if he’s _ever_  been turned on like this before.

Randy’s free hand gives Cody’s ass a spank and he groans loudly when Cody cries out again at the force of it and Cody gives the same noise but much higher when Randy spanks him once more. Randy tightens the hold he has around Cody’s throat so Cody doesn’t know if he was supposed to make those noises or not but either way, his head is starting to spin at all the sensations he’s feeling - the slight lack of oxygen, the scorching heat in the room, the quickly rising pleasure within his body, oh god, there’s so _much_  pleasure and Cody hasn’t even touched his own cock yet.

The hand on Cody’s throat releases but only so it can grab his chin instead, forcing his head into one set position. Cody tries to move his head but he can’t, especially with the grip Randy has on him.

“Look at me.” Randy demands. “I want you to look at me when I’m fucking you.”

That’s a pretty tall fucking order. Unlike Randy, Cody has no problems looking people in the eyes during sex but when it feels as good as _this,_ he has trouble concentrating. But it’s Randy… and he’s doing so _good,_ so much better than anybody else Cody has fucked (even Shane, the gay sex expert as Randy calls him) so he kind of owes it to Randy to try. He screws his eyes closed even tighter before he slowly lids them open to stare into Randy’s eyes.

Randy’s movements are rough but his eyes speak a different story. Though they’re usually a steel blue color that give an accidental hint to the usual cold, calculating man that he is, they’re dark right now with hints of brightness if Cody looks real close and he does. It’s that brightness that clues Cody into the story of his eyes and that story reads gentle, loving, and a special precaution being taken towards Cody’s well being.

Maybe Randy won’t say it. Cody doesn’t expect him too. But he loves Cody - and Cody loves him too. He loves Randy the most that one person can without it being romantic.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby.” Randy whispers, driving back into Cody’s core and moaning softly at the choked moan Cody gives. “Look at me, look at daddy… tell daddy what you need.”

_ “I need you.”  _ Cody whispers oh so divine with just a tip of desperation on the edge. “I need this... R-Randy, oh _god,_ don’t stop… never stop...” Cody trails off with a sobbing noise when Randy begins to constantly, purposefully grind his cock against his prostate. He closes his eyes when he feels them heating up and when he opens them again, he realizes there’s a vague feeling of wetness at his tear ducts. His mouth naturally parts open wide at the extreme pleasure and that’s when he tastes something salty on his tongue and _  oh my god, when’s the last time I cried during sex? _

“Hey, hey, Cody, you okay?” Randy asks, furrowing his eyebrows and loosening the grip on Cody’s chin as he sees more and more tears. “Yo, you’re crying…” He trails off as he stills his thrusts and his eyes widen when Cody gives the loudest whine he’s ever heard from anybody before.

“Don’t stop!” Cody sobs, shaking his head quickly. “Pl-Please, Randy, don’t ever stop, please, _please,_ it feels so good and you’re so big a-and, and, and… and… oh god, just _please.”_ He begs through his tears. “Please, I-I need it...”

Randy’s pleasantly taken aback when he realizes Cody is crying tears of joy. Ha, when’s the last time he made somebody cry happily! Another milestone to add to his book, as well as having the best fucking sex of his life. Admittedly, it’s hot as hell to see Cody like this, desperate and crying all because of him but it’s gonna be even hotter to see Cody come so he gives into his begging and resumes the grinding towards his prostate. He might not be fucking Cody like an animal from before but he’s still getting some of that sweet ass friction, in fact… he’s pretty sure he’s gonna come soon.

He lasted longer than the first time they tried anything together, at the very least. Considering Cody is sobbing in pure pleasure, he wants to think that maybe Cody isn’t too far off from his own orgasm either.

“Hey, heeeey, Cody, shhh.” Randy shushes, holding onto the back of Cody’s head again much like he did when they started this out. “C’mere, Cody, I got you. Yeah, that’s it, I’m here.” He whispers as he brings Cody’s head closer for a deep kiss to calm all of his sobs of pleasure but even then, they’re still loud as hell. Randy begins thrusting again but he keeps the majority of his length inside Cody, focusing intently on rolling his hips constantly against his prostate because that seems to always do the trick - when in doubt, go for the prostate. New words to live by!

That electric wire inside the both of them sparks up again, the electric connection moving with haste through their bodies to connect with each other. A revelation crosses Cody and Randy’s minds, that they’re connected in every sense of the word right now, literally and figuratively - usually they’re such different people but right now, their personalities intertwine in what can be called perfect symmetry. Regardless of their hopes and fears and whatever they’re feeling, they actually both hope and fear for the same thing right now in the most intimate act of two people finally becoming one… hope that the other feels the same way and fear that the other doesn’t.

Except they have nothing to fear. There’s nothing to worry about. They both feel the same way about each other right now and it’s a feeling that’ll last long after the both of them reach their climax - the feeling of needing each other for all time. They’ll also carry a new fear, the fear of losing the other but everything is perfect right now.

Everything has happened just the way it should.

 

Cody doesn’t want their kiss to end but he feels a sharp intake of pleasure pooling down low and he knows he’s close, he knows he has to tell Randy. He barely pulls away, his breaths coming out quickly in pants against Randy’s lips. “I’m… I’m gonna come.” He whispers, brushing his thumb along the corner of Randy’s mouth. “Make me come, Randy, _please.”_

“Me too.” Randy nods, kissing the pad of Cody’s thumb. “God, I’m so close, Cody.”

_ “Come in me.” _ Cody urges quietly. “Fill me up, make me **yours.”**

Randy breathes in sharply, gritting his teeth together as the pleasure begins to tear through his body. He grabs the hand on his face and intertwines their fingers together, grabbing Cody’s other hand to intertwine those fingers together before he pins their joined hands by the sides of Cody’s head. Their fingers curl in on each other before squeezing their hands tightly together, their dark eyes gazing intently into each other.

Randy was wrong when he thought looking into Cody’s eyes during sex would be hot. It’s actually the hottest fucking thing in the world and he wants to keep doing it forever. He wants to do _this_  forever.

“Come with me.” Randy nods his head. “Can you do that?”

_ “Yes.” _ Cody nods back. “I can do whatever you want.”

Randy’s eyes begin to close when the pleasure reaches its peak but he tries his damn hardest to keep them open because he wants - no, he _needs_ to see Cody when he comes, when _they_  come. He can’t miss this for the world. So with all his remaining strength, he keeps them open and Cody uses every ounce of his to keep his open, sharing Randy’s thought.

With a long moan, Randy nods. “God, that’s it.” He nods again, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic and more lazy and maybe it’ll make his own orgasm less powerful but he doesn’t give a fuck about that, he gives a fuck about Cody’s, so he keeps grinding his cock against Cody’s prostate to intensify his pleasure. “Yeah, c-come on, Cody, come with me, baby, come with me.”

Cody cries out, his back arching up high before it lowers again for him to push his ass down against Randy’s cock, and he tries his best to maintain this until he no longer can’t. “Randy… Randy, oh, fuck me, _Randy!”_ Randy’s name echoes loudly through their hotel room and it’s a thought in the back of Cody’s mind that maybe people in the adjacent rooms will hear him but they should, they should know that Randy gave him the best fuck of his life and Cody isn’t ashamed at all.

“Fuuuuck, Cody.” Randy groans as he spills his load inside him, painting Cody’s inner walls white with his come. “Ohh fuck, god damn… god fuckin’ damn… oh shit…”

Cody’s cries grow incredibly loud, reaching its loudest volume at the apex of his orgasm but with each drop of come that spills from his cock onto his stomach, the volume lowers into a moan, and then a whine, until it finally reaches a whimper.

Randy finally closes his eyes and buries his face into Cody’s neck, releasing their hands so he can wrap his arms around Cody’s shoulders to hold him close. Cody wraps his arms around Randy for the same purpose, his hand tilting upwards to rest on the back of his head. Soon, Cody’s eyes close as well and they both just lie there caught up in the new, heavenly feeling that is being with each other. Cody breaks the silence after a few minutes but to him, it seems like only a few seconds.

 

“Stay with me.” Cody asks in a whisper against Randy’s ear. “Please… don’t go.”

_ I need you. _

“Wasn’t planning to go anywhere.” Randy assures him, pressing slow, gentle kisses up Cody’s neck. “I ain’t leaving you anytime soon.” He promises before suddenly sealing their lips together again.

_ I need you too. _

That’s all the answers Cody needs - the answer of whether or not Randy would fuck him and leave like his usual M.O is or perhaps stay and despite everything, Cody was sure that Randy would pull away. But after tonight, he knows better than to ever think something like that of Randy.

Randy cares about him. _Loves_  him. And Cody cares about Randy. _Loves_  Randy.

Only Randy can make Cody feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder - there's still four more years to cover :')


	55. The Sweetest Love Is Made By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night, Cody gave Randy his entire body and in return, Randy awakened a deep-seated, confident spirit inside him that Cody didn’t even know was there. There was something about Randy's raw, honest energy that allowed Cody to surrender and when he did, his whole body filled with pure, unfiltered joy that coursed through every vein, every cell, and every thought and this was what led to Cody feeling alive again.
> 
> All because he had mind blowing sex with Randy Orton.

**January 1st, 2010**

 

Randy stirs awake when he feels something wet at his neck but he recognizes another feeling the more he awakens - that is, the feeling of a warm weight on top of him. Doesn’t take his mind too long to register who exactly it is because he’s been laser-focused on this man for awhile and he has a hard time thinking it could be anybody else.

“How long ago did you wake up?” Randy yawns as he rests a hand on the back of Cody’s head, watching Cody kiss his neck with lidded eyes.

_ I could probably get used to this. _

“Half an hour ago.” Cody mumbles as he kisses up to Randy’s mouth, pressing his lips down onto his before he sits up on his body. “You were still sleeping so I ate something real quick, brushed my teeth, and came back to bed…” He purses his lips and looks down to Randy’s chest, resting his hands right underneath his collarbone. “Couldn’t really help myself.”

Randy smirks, moving his hands to rest right on Cody’s thighs. “Who can blame you after what we did yesterday?”

Admittedly, they only did one thing yesterday… constantly, one time after another and only taking breaks in between to eat and wash up and even then, they continued! In fact, the only reason they stopped for the night was because Randy was falling asleep towards the end but god bless Cody, he took over for them.

 

_ Randy’s eyes suddenly shoot open when he realizes they’re closed,  shaking his head a few times to get back into the game as he tightens the hold on Cody’s hips. “Yeah, you ride that cock, baby.” He murmurs out. _

_ Cody rolls his eyes with a small laugh, fully seating himself on Randy’s cock so he could rock his hips back and forth. “Can’t take you seriously when you’re about to fall asleep.” _

_ “Dude, we’ve been fucking since like… 2 PM.” Randy lulls his head back onto the pillow, very lazily circling his hips inside Cody. “We’ve literally been fucking all day.” _

_ “You just feel so good, I don’t want it to stop~” Cody purrs, lowering his body down more against Randy’s and running his hands up to grab his shoulders. “Tell you what, lemme finish this off. Just close your eyes, relax, and let me fuck myself on you.” _

_ Randy raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms behind his head. “You’ll really just let me fall asleep?” _

_ “With the way you’ve been fucking me, you deserve it.” Cody leans down to kiss Randy on the lips before he raises himself up again, furiously rolling his hips. “J-Just lemme… do the rest…” _

Then Randy closed his eyes again and had the best night of sleep in his life. He did end up waking up one time during the night though and that’s when he realized Cody was fast asleep on his chest and fuck if that wasn’t the cutest thing Randy’s ever seen - it’s different when they’re both sober and know what they’re doing. It’s like he’s allowed to think that about his best friend.

He’s allowed to think a lot of things about his best friend now.

 

“Oh my god, you seriously gave me the best sex of my life.” Cody grins hugely and gives a light laugh, reaching over to grab the lube on the nightstand. “I didn’t even… I don’t even… I still can’t really describe it but you…” He whistles as he pops open the cap. “You were literally everything I’ve ever dreamed of. And more.”

Hell fucking yeah! His first time with Cody and it’s the best sex Cody has ever had! It really makes Randy wonder what the hell he was so nervous about after all - but that’s another thing he realizes he’s allowed to think now. He’s allowed to be nervous and open with his feelings like last night. Randy’s not going to start crying and telling his feelings to anybody who’ll listen but he doesn’t have to really hide with Cody. Maybe he doesn’t have to put up a front all the time - he can just… _be._ The logical knowledge, however, is different than the emotional knowledge because Randy will still probably do his best to act like this cocky, arrogant mask that he’s put up for himself but if it cracks away, it’s fine as long as it only happens in front of Cody.

Randy shivers when he feels something cold on his dick and when he looks down, that’s when he notice Cody is lubing his already hard cock - one of the few times morning wood has been beneficial to Randy. “Can’t say I dreamed of it like you did but it was definitely the hottest sex I’ve ever had.” He says as he reaches a hand down to grab the one holding the lube. “And I’m fuckin’ glad you feel the same way but you wanna go at it again? It’s the morning.”

“Yeah.”

“... it’s the _morning.”_

“You said that.”

“... you have sex in the morning?”

Cody blinks a few times and looks to the side, trailing his tongue along his teeth before he looks down to Randy curiously. “Uh, yeeeah? That’s… that’s a thing people do. A lot.”

“You wanna have sex with me even when I’m tired and haven’t brushed my teeth and all that?” Randy narrows his eyes, crossing his arms behind his head. “I’m not even in my zone yet, Codes.”

“Uh huh.” Cody grins. “All of that still doesn’t change the fact that you fuck me like a god.” He says as he raises himself up over Randy’s cock, grabbing the shaft to line it up.

“But Cody, even in the morning, I’m not - ohhh _fuck.”_ Randy moans as his length enters Cody, reaching a hand out to grab one of his hips. “You’re fucking hornier than I am.”

Randy’s still trying to figure out who he is in the morning! It takes him like, an hour and a half to fully remember who he is and successfully take on the day so obviously, he’s never had sex after waking up - he’s also never went to bed with anybody he’s fucked before so he’s been able to avoid that but uh… first time for everything, huh? And he loves being inside Cody’s ass too much now to tell him no.

“Love your cock too much.” Cody breathes out before he steadily rises himself on and off Randy’s length, a few grunts letting out. “Just start fucking me when you’re able to, I’ll take it from here.”

Randy truly wonders how he went so long without fucking Cody. Cody takes charge when he wants and doesn’t mind doing all the work, whereas Randy is used to going at his pace and all around controlling how the sex goes. It’s nice to just relax, lie back, and watch a real pretty guy fuck himself, which isn’t to say there’s been a few girls who’ve done that but Cody’s so much hotter and he knows exactly what Randy likes.

 

They both snap their heads over to look at Randy’s ringing phone on the nightstand. Randy scoffs and waves it off before he looks up to Cody again, nodding his head. “Don’t worry about that, you just keep doin’ what your doin’.”

“Ooh, what if it’s important?” Cody asks with a grin, raising an eyebrow. “What if Vince is calling to tell you about a title shot?”

“Then he’ll keep calling.” Randy chuckles, bringing his free hand over to grab Cody’s other hip and bending his own knees some so he can start thrusting up into Cody. That’s one good thing the random phone call did - it really woke Randy up! “ ‘Sides, Cody, fucking you is a lot more important.”

_ And looking at you, touching you, kissing you... _

Cody moans and closes his eyes, tilting his head back as he bounces himself quickly to meet Randy’s hips. “Fuck yeah, it is, now fuck me.” He groans the words, biting down hard on his bottom lip. “Fuck me and don’t stop.”

“We can’t fuck all day again.” Randy shakes his head, groaning at the sudden bout of pleasure that overcomes him. “Mmm, and I’d really fuckin’ like to but we have shit to do.”

Cody scoffs. “And what the hell is that?”

“Well it’s New Year’s - happy New Year’s, by the way - so we should do something.”

At least go out and have a drink or two, walk around the city. What does Randy usually do on New Year’s? Fuck chicks and get drunk. It’s always worked out for him but he can’t exactly do the first thing now when he has Cody.

“Okay, we can do each other.”

Randy laughs as he gives a particular hard thrust into Cody, his body heating up at the loud cry Cody gives. “You’re pretty funny. I-” He rolls his eyes when his phone begins to ring again and he stops his thrusts. “Alright, I’m just gonna see what the hell they want real quick, okay? Can you handle it without me?”

“Can I? Yes. Do I want to? Not really, but I get it. Just make it quick.” Cody answers as he seats himself fully on Randy’s cock, swiveling his hips.

_ Quicker I can get back to fucking him, the better. _

Randy breathes in deeply as he grabs his phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID before answering rather gruffly, “Hey, I’m busy.”

“Why the fucking hell are you busy in the morning?” Dave asks. “Where’s Cody? I thought you two were supposed to get it on by now.”

Ohhhh. Right. He told Dave about him and Cody so logically, Dave is going to want to know if his advice helped in some way… it made Randy more nervous but then it prompted Cody to ask Randy _why_  he was nervous and who knows what their sex would’ve been like if Randy didn’t talk to him at all before it! Maybe it wouldn’t have been as mind-blowing or so… so… ethereal? It seems like such a weird word to use to describe their sex but it was nothing Randy’s ever experienced before. It was truly unique and completely unlike any kind of sex he’s ever had. It was hot, it felt great, but he felt fully self-actualized afterwards. Right now, Randy feels complete. Like the majority of life’s secrets have finally been answered and he couldn’t have done it without Cody. He would have never felt so good without Cody - many of the good things that’s happened in Randy’s life wouldn’t have been possible without Cody...

 

Randy licks his lips and looks over to Cody, eyes drifting down to watch Cody bounce. He still can’t believe this is really happening. They actually had sex, _a lot_  of sex, and it seems like something that’s gonna keep happening until they’re sick of it but Randy can’t envision himself ever being sick of Cody.

“Yeah, uhh, that’s kind of the reason why I’m busy…” Randy trails off.

“... dude, are you guys fucking right now?” Dave asks with a smirk.

“What did you want?” Randy asks, his refusal to answer the question being taken as a “yes” in Dave’s mind.

“Oh damn, you two really did it...” Dave nods his approval.  “Looks like my advice worked, huh?”

“Yeah, something like that. Again, what did you want?”

“Just wanted to see how you and Cody were doing, wondering if you two were doing anything today. First day of 2010, bro!”

“Ohhh Randy, you’re so big, Randy…” Cody moans loudly, his words making it into the receiver.

“Dude, you’re so lucky you get to fuck him.” Dave shakes his head. “He sounds hot as fuck.”

Randy hears an ambulance sounding their sirens loudly in his ears but turns out, that ambulance is the one inside his head and the sound alerts his possessive nature.

“Cody’s mine, back off.” Randy snarls.

Who the hell does Dave think he is? He’s not the one who’s now getting to fuck Cody whenever he wants - Randy is! No fucking way he’s gonna let somebody waltz in and try to take Cody from him… Cody said it himself, Randy gave him the best sex of his life. No offense to Dave or anything but he knows better than to try to come for somebody who isn’t his. Not that Cody is exactly Randy’s either but uh… you know, it’s all so soon! Give them a few days or a few weeks or a few months to break it in!

Cody’s eyes open when he hears that, slowing himself down to a stop so he could narrow his eyes at Randy with a smirk. “I’m _yours,_ huh?” He asks. But then his smirk slowly fades and his lips purse over to one side before tilting his head. “Hey, hold on, who are you talking to?”

Randy looks up to Cody, pursing his lips out as he remembers what he just said. “Uh… my mom.” He lies.

_ God, even I know that’s bad. _

 

“Dude, you’re a terrible liar.” Dave laughs.

“If I talked to my mom like that, she’d put me out on the street.” Cody catches him on his lie and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is it somebody I know?”

Randy rolls his eyes. “Hold on.”  He puts the phone down some with his hand on the receiver. “Fine, it’s Dave.” He admits.

“What does he want?”

“Fuck…” Randy sighs and looks off to the side, poking his tongue around in his cheek before he looks back up to Cody. “Don’t hate me, okay? I couldn’t stop it.”

“Oh no. What’d you do this time?” He asks with a hint of a grin.

_ At least he doesn’t actually seem angry. _

“Remember when we were kinda sexting yesterday?” Randy reminds him, raising his eyebrows. “Well… Dave and John kinda stole my phone from me and they were nosy and they kinda saw our messages…” He clicks his tongue before blowing out a breath. “So uh…”

“Oh, that’s it?” Cody scoffs. “I don’t care, they’re not gonna tell anyone. But yeah, what does Dave want?”

He should’ve known Cody wouldn’t have gave a shit. Dave and John are Cody’s friends too! There’s a reason Randy actually likes to hang out with them and it’s because they don’t give out details of Randy’s personal life to others. Whilst they’re more social than Randy, they too like to keep their personal life just that - personal. They extend that same courtesy to others.

“Wanted to know if I fucked you or not.” Randy shrugs.

“You should tell him _all_  the ways you fucked me.” Cody smirks and he proceeds to roll his hips again. “Tell him how you spread my legs and fucked me like a whore, how you fucked me from behind, oooh wait, or my favorite! When you picked me up to fuck me against the wall.” Cody nods, waggling his eyebrows at Randy. “Nobody could _ever_ have done that with me.”

What, like it was hard?

 

_ Cody cries out, hitching himself up higher on Randy’s body and clinging tighter onto his head while his other arm wraps around his neck. “Oh my god, faster, ha-harder.” _

_ “Harder? Damn, you can’t get enough of me.” Randy whistles but does just that, hammering away into Cody and tightening the hold he had around his body. _

_ Cody shouts with pleasure and presses his legs harder against Randy’s sides, where they were currently wrapping around. “Told you… told you not to go easy on me, I can take it.” He growls against Randy’s ear before he latches onto his neck. _

_ Randy hisses through his teeth in pain. “Be careful with that mouth.” He warns. “I can drop you any second.” _

_ “I fucking dare you.” Cody challenges before he’s back to biting at Randy’s neck. Randy’s too stunned by the sheer audacity of his challenge that he doesn’t respond. He just keeps fucking Cody hard like he wants. _

Randy shivers as he thinks about the way Cody talked to him. He didn’t think it’d be so hot to have somebody talk back to him and that’s a thing he usually yells at people for but Cody does it and it’s the hottest fucking thing ever. How does he do that?

 

“Never fucked anybody like me before, that’s why.” Randy reminds him as he puts the phone back to his ear. “Anyways uh, I don’t know what me and pretty boy are doing today.”

Cody glances up at the nickname, a smile tickling at the corner of his lips before he bites down to suppress it.

“I got some time before I head to the airport today, we can always meet up real quick. Didn’t get a chance to tell you what was up with me yesterday.” Dave says right as he leaves his hotel room.

“Guess helping out my sex life was better.”

“Ha, sure was!” Dave laughs. “Just call me the Love Guru.”

“That movie’s fucking…” Randy rolls his lips back and closes his eyes, humming in pleasure when Cody’s ass clenches around his cock in the most _perfect_ way. “Fuck… yeah, that movie’s garbage. But uh, yeah, I’ll see you whenever we’re done.”

“So five hours from now?” Dave teases.

“We went a lot longer than five hours yesterday.” Randy smirks and opens his eyes again to check out Cody and the way he moves that sexy body of his, smacking his lips together.

Seriously, Randy wonders again how he went so long without fucking Cody. His body is so tight, so _sexy,_ and he knows how to move it better than anybody else. Randy’s fucked strippers who don’t even move like Cody does! He’s riding Randy with _purpose,_ speeding up and slowing down at the right times, and his nails drag over Randy’s body and even that slight bit of pain is hot, so fucking hot because it’s a reminder of who exactly Randy is fucking right now.

_ Definitely gonna fuck him all day again as soon as we get back here. _

“Just good to see you havin’ fun.” Dave chuckles. “Alright man, text me and let me know what’s up, see ya.”

With a sigh of relief, Randy ends the call and sets his phone to the side. “Okay, I’m done laying here.” Randy pats Cody’s sides and nods his head upwards. “Get up, how about you uh… just get on your hands and knees. And stick up that ass for me.”

“Oooh, yes _sir.”_ Cody purrs as he rises up from Randy’s cock. He rolls off his body and onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs and propping his perfect, pert ass up in the air. “Now get back in me, you know I hate to wait.”

“We fuckin’ fucked all day yesterday, how come you still want more?” Randy asks as he settles behind Cody, resting a hand on the small of his back.

“You don’t?”

“Well… alright, you got me there.” Randy mumbles, grabbing ahold of his cock with the other hand so he can slap it against Cody’s hole a few times. “You’re gonna have to wait again later though cause we’re gonna see Dave.”

Cody whines, wriggling his ass back and forth against Randy’s cock. “But I just wanna see youuuu… and fuck you.”

Randy chuckles lowly, deciding to take mercy on Cody by pushing his cock past the rim - just the head though. “You know, it’s hot how needy you are. You’ve always been needy or is that just for me?”

“Just for _you,_ daddy~” Cody purrs, pushing his ass all the way back onto Randy’s length for himself with a long sigh. “Well… I’m needier for you, let’s say that.”

Randy likes that Cody’s honest, even when they’re having sex… having sex, oh god, _we're_ _  having sex now. _ You think it would’ve been pounded into Randy’s head with the fact that he’s literally been pounding into Cody practically nonstop since yesterday but he’s been so caught up in the excitement. Now that the fact is fully ingrained in him, Randy is… actually, he’s still pretty normal. If he’s feeling any different, then it’s probably relief that these thoughts are now a reality instead of a contained fantasy.

Well, there’s one difference - he feels a lot closer to Cody and that’s never happened with anybody he’s had sex with but that’s just because they’re best friends! Best friends who now do everything together - eat together, go to the gym together, work together, and they’re adding sex to the list. Randy can go to Cody for anything and vice versa. In that way, Cody’s like another part of him, a much nicer, sweeter part of him… but uh, not like a soulmate! No, that’s for people who are in love with each other and that’s not what they are! Unless there was like, a platonic version of soulmates… nah, they’re just best friends with benefits.

 

The benefit is that they can come to each other and do anything with the other following no judgement from either side. That’s a pretty big benefit.

Randy blows out a breath as his hands run up to grab Cody’s shoulders.  “Love when you stroke my ego, baby.” He drawls as he pulls out, all the way to the tip. “You wanna keep doin’ it for me?” Then he slams back in, doing this a few more times so he can relish in the loud whines Cody gives each time.

“Oh god, _yes,_ as long as you keep doing that.” Cody moans, his eyes falling shut as his head drops forward.

And so Randy does, over and over again, merrily basking in all the praise Cody vocalizes towards him with each time. Ahh, being first place never felt so good… neither has sex, come to think of it.

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for buying me this.” Cody smiles as he holds up his strawberry frappuccino, shaking it a little before he takes a long sip.

“Starting to regret it, it’s cold as hell out here.” Randy mumbles, moving behind Cody to grab his hips so they can maneuver through the sudden crowd of people. “Why didn’t you ask for something hot to drink?”

“I don’t think they have any hot drinks in strawberry… seems like an injustice if you ask me.” Cody chuckles, shivering when the icy temperature of the drink spreads through him but it tastes so good that he doesn’t care.

Or maybe that shiver has something to do with Randy gently grabbing his hips. His touches have always been electric but now that they’ve had sex, it’s like a fucking lightning strike… times a hundred! It’s a new sensation that Cody is already quite fond of and he basically kept getting struck with lightning all day yesterday - as well as one very lovely morning today.

Who knew having sex with your best friend could be so… so… you know what? It was a religious experience. A very mind blowing religious experience that was overwhelming in the best possible way, and Cody isn’t even religious! The only things he thought about in that very long time with Randy was him, his cock, and just how good he made him feel. There was no past or future, no fear, no anxiety, just the both of their bodies intertwined in perfectly hot symmetry for hours and _hours._

Cody’s entire being was _alive._ He was complete again and it felt like coming home. He  gave Randy his entire body and in return, Randy awakened a deep-seated, confident spirit inside him that Cody didn’t even know was there. Randy just… there was something about that raw, _honest_  energy that allowed Cody to surrender and when he did, his whole body filled with pure, unfiltered joy that coursed through every vein, every cell, and every thought and this was what led to Cody feeling alive again.

All because of Randy Orton.

“Just don’t want you to freeze your ass of, that ain’t a crime.” Randy finishes with whatever he was saying.

Cody looks up to see that Randy is back at his side and while he’s glad for the harsh way his face heats up (fuck, it really is getting cold out here…), he realizes that he just completely forgot what Randy said - at least he caught that last part!

 

“Uh, w-wasn’t I the one who was worrying about you yesterday?” Cody asks as he forces himself back into reality which really isn’t too far off from his fantasies at this point. “Glad you’re still taking my advice.” He nods at Randy’s scarf with a smile.

“I know better than to say no to you.” Randy reasons, looking down to Cody with a smile before he nudges his shoulder. As he proceeds to look up again though, he stops in his tracks and Cody stops with him to see that they’re now in front of a sex shop. Hey, Randy said he was at a sex shop yesterday!

“Is this where you went? For all of our supplies?” Cody waggles his eyebrows suggestively at him.

“For our supplies and unsolicited sex advice from our friends.” Randy sighs, his eyes surveying the store display. “Just made me more nervous.”

“What’d they say, exactly?”

“I guess they didn’t really say anything, it just made me think of a lot more shit and overthink it…” Randy purses his lips together, taking a deep breath. “Good thing there was nothing to worry about, right?” He asks as he walks past Cody and into the store, Cody blinking a few times and looking all around before he quickly follows after his best friend to figure out what the hell he wants in here.

“Y-Yeah, now we’re fucking and suddenly we’re in a sex store together. Uh, what are you looking for in here?” Cody asks as he purveys the area, just now realizing that this is actually the first time he’s ever been inside a sex shop. This week is all about firsts, it seems.

“When I came in here with Dave and John, I saw… something. I really liked it.” Randy gnaws at his lips as he shoves his hands inside his coat, shimmying through the shelves on his way to the back.

“What was it?”

“You’re still into lingerie and stuff, right?”

It sort of depends on his definition. Cody’s not into wearing actual outfits but he totally likes to wear panties and those skimpy boyshorts and stockings - maybe some heels if he’s in the mood. Why aren’t men’s underwear made with the same care like women’s underwear? Women’s underwear feels so much more comfortable! And stockings, well, Cody just likes how they feel on his hairless legs and they always stop right at his thighs which really emphasizes his bubble butt and then the heels elongate his legs so those things get an A+ in his book.

But yeah, the actual outfits… eh, he’s not vehemently against it but they’re not his thing either. He’s not going to buy like, a schoolgirl outfit or anything for himself but if somebody bought it for him with the intent that Cody would wear it for them, then sure. He might wear it. Might. It also depends on the guy - not that Cody has been with many… anyways, why is Randy asking? Oh…

_ He wants me to wear lingerie for him. _

 

“Uh…” Cody swallows, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, why?”

“Cool, so yesterday I went in here and John and Dave were fucking around I guess and John picked out this outfit-”

_ Ugh, not an outfit. _

“- and I saw it and I just thought it’d look fucking hot on you so could you check it out?” Randy asks, glancing back to Cody as he stops in front of all the outfits hanging on the back shelves.

“Ahhh…” Cody rolls his lips back, watching as Randy scours through the outfits. “What kind of outfit was it?”

“A schoolgirl one.” Randy answers casually.

_ Of course. _

“Would I even have the body for it?” Cody asks, hugging his arms to himself and looking down at his own body self consciously. It’s a nice body and Cody likes the way he looks but uh, does he have a feminine figure? Shane always said he did but that was around two years ago and Cody has built up some more muscle since then.

Two years ago he was with Shane, one year ago he was with Ted, and now he’s with Randy… sort of. Third time’s the charm, they say.

There’s no answer, only the sound of Randy’s hands shuffling around the bags containing all these outfits. Cody watches as Randy’s hands glide past the many fabrics that only the most stripperiffic of french maids and nurses and dominatrixes would wear. When Randy finds that blooded schoolgirl outfit, he takes it from the shelf with a smirk and holds it up in front of his chest before patting the front.

“... still haven’t answered my question.” Cody tells him as his eyes survey the ensemble. Christ, that’s the shortest fucking skirt he’s ever seen! It’s barely a skirt! It’s more like… like a napkin, albeit a very pretty, delicate looking napkin in blue and white plaid with white bows circling the waistband about a few centimeters apart from each other.  It came with a matching blue and white plaid tie and a white button up blouse that was nearly translucent and the white stockings shared that same quality. It also appears to come with white garter straps.

_ I guess I’d look… pretty hot. _

“Cause your question was dumb as shit, of course you got the body.” Randy tells him as he turns the packaging so he can get a look for himself. “Ooh… hell yeah.” He mumbles to himself, licking along his lips.

“You’re thinking of me in it already, are you?” Cody asks, not being able to help a grin.

“Fuck yeah.”

“I doubt I’ll fit comfortably in that top though.”

“So I’ll rip it off you, just as long as you wear that skirt and some panties, I’m golden.”

Cody shakes his head and snorts, taking one last, long sip of his drink before he throws it off into the trash nearby. “Ted should’ve never let you watch after that present. I bet that’s when you first started to think about fucking me.”

_ Looks like Ted has some uses. _

“Come to think of it, yeah, that might have something to do with it.” Randy says as he aimlessly follows Cody over to the register. “Gotta give him props for once, he bought you some sexy stuff.”

If there’s one thing Ted was great at, it was buying Cody really nice gifts! He never failed at that part in their relationship! Cody still wears that holiday sweater Ted gave him from time to time - when he’s at home and nobody’s around but it’s very warm! He’s also bought Cody some watches, t-shirts of his favorite video games, chocolates… a _bunch_  of chocolates. Ted always bought Cody the best chocolates. 

Oh, but the lingerie was nice too! Cody had fun in it with him that one time!

“I have a _bunch_  of sexy stuff that I can wear for you.” Cody smirks back at him before his smirk shifts, the line of his lips scrunching up so he can press them together before he looks up at the ceiling. “Actually, they’re all back at my place.”

“Ugh. I gotta wait to get to your place to fuck you in lingerie? Bring it with you.”

“And risk having a bunch of our coworkers find out I wear it? Uh, no.” Cody chuckles, shaking his head as he makes his way to the counter again.

“Not even this one that I just bought you? That we have right now? That isn’t at your house?”

“That’s just a case of me not wanting to ruin the surprise.”

“God. Fucking teasing bitch.”

“If you’re gonna act like _that,_ it’ll be longer.”

Randy rolls his eyes as he plops the outfit onto the counter, taking out his wallet. “Fine, I’ll wait. Again.” He sighs and hands over his card before looking Cody up and down. He breathes in before giving a shrug and patting Cody’s ass. “At least I can actually fuck you now. That’ll speed things along.”

“First it was kissing me, then it was fucking me, now it’s fucking me in lingerie… what’s gonna come next?” Cody jokes. “You’re gonna wanna _date_  me?”

_ Why the fuck did I say that. _

“Man, if I had to date anybody, I guess it’d be you but I’m gonna be living the single life happily forever.” Randy holds a hand over his heart, smiling dreamily. “Not gonna change.”

Cody was only teasing so he doesn’t know why his stomach does a flip upon hearing that. He never should’ve even asked that! He always gets like that when he approaches the topic of dating Randy, even though it’s only ever been brought up in a flippant manner. Randy being single forever is just a fact of life, much like death and taxes - the concept of dating Randy is _always_  a joke.

 

Cody swallows back that weird feeling and watches as the cashier places the outfit into a nondescript bag, furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion. “Wait, did you just come in here to buy that?”

“Yuuuuppers.”

“Don’t say yuppers. This is gonna be like the time you were trying to make ridic happen.”

“Pretty ridic that it didn’t- hey!” Randy exclaims as Cody pushes his shoulder. “Fine, no more yuppers. But yeah, that’s all I wanted.”

“Not even like… a toy or anything?”

“Where the fuck would I even start?”

“Have you ever used toys before?”

“Not my thing.”

How has Randy never used a toy before?!? Not even like… a dildo? Or vibrator? Then again, Randy himself said he never cared too much about getting other girls off, it was always just about himself so using toys probably never occurred to him. However, he’s with Cody now, and it seems like his main aim now that they’re having sex is… Cody. It’s still about him, but there’s more of an effort for Cody, more of an effort than he’s made with anybody else.

Cody has learned a lot about Randy in the time he’s spent with him over the years and one of the things he’s learned is that when Randy really cares about something, he puts in more than 100% effort. So he’ll probably end up doing it with Cody at some point, along with some other things… who knows what all is in store with them?

“They’re my thing.” Cody grins, turning his back to walk backwards out of the shop. “There’s still a lot more I need to teach you, Randy.”

“With this outfit I bought, I think I should be the teacher.” Randy objects.

“What outfit?”

“O-Oh, hey, Dave, fancy seeing you here!” Randy laughs, grabbing Cody’s shoulders and turning him so they were both facing their friend.

Dave glances up at the store name, smirking before he looks back and forth between the two men. “Uh huh. Fancy seeing you two - thought you uh, got everything you needed yesterday?”

“Randy just can’t get enough of me.” Cody answers nonchalantly.

“Sounded like you couldn’t get enough of him on the phone earlier.” Dave crosses his arms over his chest as he stares knowingly at Cody, causing Cody to blush intensely under his gaze before looking away in slight embarrassment.

_ Oh my god, he heard me? _

Randy looks down to Cody, eyes roaming all over his face as his own facial features soften. There’s the faintest of grins on Randy’s face as well but nobody notices. Randy rests a hand on the small of Cody’s back, slowly rubbing it up and down and continuing to do so while he gives Dave his attention. “So did you plan to catch us here or… coincidence?”

Cody looks down at the ground in a rare move to hide his smile, relaxing in Randy’s reassuring touch. It’s really not a big deal, he figured he’d get some teasing from their friends about it but he didn’t know how Randy would’ve reacted to it. He figured Randy would try to egg him on, they’d go back and forth on what Cody is like in bed and how _vocal_ he is and  _ “Yeah bro, he screams louder than a pornstar and I’ve totally fucked like, 50 of them.” _ because that’s totally something Randy would say and Cody would just get more embarrassed and maybe even slightly turned on but you know, still embarrassed. That’s just how Randy is though, he loves having that ego stroked and he loves boasting about how great he is even more.

Randy didn’t do any of that. He did the opposite by refusing to speak on it and that’s why Cody feels so cozy and fuzzy right now - he always gets like that when Randy shows how much he cares.

“Yo, toootally coincidence.” Dave raises his hands in surrender. “But now that I found ya  two, it makes meeting up a whole lot easier!” A cheshire grin adorns his face, his fingers waggling back and forth in the air before he pivots around on his heel to walk down the sidewalk. “C’mon, let’s get breakfast! It’s on me!”

Cody and Randy follow behind him, Randy facilitating conversation with Dave while Cody still tries to collect his bearings. He happily stays by Randy’s side, letting the two talk while he takes a moment to appreciate all the sights - it was still incredibly cold outside but there’s a warmth emanating from inside him that makes it endurable. Cody looks off to the side, watching all these strangers walk down the sidewalk with purpose - some type away frantically on their phones, some in what appears to be very serious phone calls and others stare straight ahead with coffee carriers while maintaining a sense of urgency.

Sometimes people watching is therapeutic. It takes Cody out of his life so he can focus on somebody else and wonder… what are they doing? Where are they going? What are they like?

It doesn’t last long though because there’s a brand new, absolutely _exquisite_  sense of warmth that clamps over Cody’s hand and when he turns his head to see what the source is, more and more warmth spreads from inside him - because Randy is holding his hand.

Cody tugs at the collar of his coat in an effort to cool himself off, swallowing down any more than friendly thoughts that try to surface. His eyes trail from Randy’s hand, along his arm, and up to his face to see that he’s still talking to Dave like nothing’s happening, like he’s not holding Cody’s hand in a city that’s quickly awakening from their slumber… you know, maybe he doesn’t even know it! They just had a day’s worth of sex and woke up together afterwards so his mind is on autopilot!

 

But that’s a theory that goes quickly out the window when Randy squeezes his hand and looks back down at Cody with a small smile, small to anybody else but it means everything to Cody because it means _ everything is going to be alright. _

Cody, despite the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that overcome his mind, mirrors that same smile. Cody squeezes his hand back and the both of them continue to hold hands their entire walk with no weirdness or discomfort at all. There can’t be discomfort because with this squeeze, he ends up squeezing away any anxiety and stress as well, these things no longer a fixture within him at the moment. He has no fears at all that what they’re doing now is going to sabotage their friendship, not that he did in the first place but every time he looks at Randy, looks at his incredibly handsome face and stares into those honest eyes, it’s just another confirmation to Cody that everything is going to be alright.

_ Everything is going to be alright with us. _


End file.
